Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga?!
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: And now, the final cahpter to this saga is up. See the reprecussions of the terrible war aboard the Ebon Shard, in the past, and at the Database.
1. Torment meets Delight

P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tenchi cast in any way, shape, or form.I am not that creative.However Blackshire, The Ebon Shard, and the idea of Tenchi/Ryoko's son is my idea so please ask before using them.

**The Story thus far:** Ryoko and Tenchi are married, and led a wonderful life.Of course it is not a boring life, as nothing with these two ever is.However in the midst of one tragedy, the have a son, named Yosho who has golden eyes like his mother and appears to be the spitting image of Tenchi's grandfather in his younger days.However things seem slanted against our hero's as one day a monster called Leech appears, and kills Tenchi as well as several others.This is the story of Yosho's quest to a whole new realm, and his battle with the demon that caused all his pain. ***

Tenchi Series: The Final Saga?!

**Chapter 1**

**Torment Meets Delight:**

It was a quiet night in the small town of Okiyama.The night sky was clear of any clouds so that the stars shined brightly against the velvet sky.A gentle breeze blew through the trees, filling the night with a faint whisper.The creatures of the night played their subtle symphony, as they did every night for those who cared to listen.It was truly a perfect night, one that could give anyone a reason to live.There was a certain magic in the air, not a malevolent force of destruction, but a soothing radiance that could destroy any fears or worries.

In a two-story house with a red roof and many widows, five friends sit around in a dimly lit room relaxing.The five friends named Tenchi Masaki, Washu, Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Ayeka Jurai.

Absent from the group was Ayeka's young sister, Sasami, who had gone to bed over an hour prior to this gathering.Although Sasami always appeared to have more energy than an entire army, the pinked eyed princess was still a little girl and needed her rest.The tiny brown and white furred cabbit, Ryo-Ohki, had followed the tired girl to bed.

Also missing from the assembled friends was Kiyone, first class detective to the Galaxy Police, and also the unluckiest woman alive.The teal haired detective had left only moments ago to place Mayuka, the newest and youngest addition to Masaki family, in her crib.

Ryoko, wearing her usual blue and brown striped dress,traced circles on Tenchi's chest with her finger tip while whispering provocative suggestions to the brown haired young man, causing him to quickly become embarrassed.Sitting very properly in her long pink kimono on the other side of the now red faced farm boy, was Princess Ayeka Jurai, who eyed Ryoko violently, looking away only for a split second to take small sips of her hot tea.The ditzy blonde, Mihoshi, who wore a loose pink shirt, and baggy khaki's, appeared on the verge of falling asleep, her head shooting up occasionally as she waged a constant war with her weariness.The resident genius, Washu, still wearing an outfit that resembled the old Space Academy uniform, stared outside at the clear starry sky, occasionally looking over at the two woman, wondering how long it would be before Ayeka and Ryoko began to do battle.

"It really has been a perfect day, wouldn't you agree Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked hoping to at least interrupt Ryoko's advances with her statement. _Why can't that monster woman ever leave Lord Tenchi alone?Can't she see he has no interest in someone so wild and... and... kinky, as herself?What Lord Tenchi needs, nay DESERVES, is someone sweet, polite, and refined-like myself._Ayeka cast another icy stare at Ryoko, who paid the jealous princess no mind._I should do something, but Ryoko and I did promise Lord Tenchi that we would not fight while Mayuka is sleeping.So I suppose for now I shall have to be content to try and draw his attention away from that vile temptress's suggestions._

Tenchi smiled, leaning back as he placed his arms on the back of the sofa."It sure was Ayeka, but then again, any day I can spend with you girls and my daughter is perfect."The four women awed almost in unison.The young shrine keeper smile broadened.A_ few months ago, I could never have said something like that without starting a war between Ayeka and Ryoko.It's great to see that they can at least both take my compliment without thinking I was talking only to one of them. _

"For once I have to agree with Ayeka," the golden-eyed seductress stated, a playful smirk on her face."It was a perfect day, but you know I think I have a way we could make it a perfect night.Right Tenchi dear?"Ryoko closed her eyes, laughing suggestively.The last comment by the space pirate did not escape the purple-haired princess's ears.This was made evident as she spat her tea out of her mouth in a powerful spray.

Furious beyond all reason that her archrival would even suggest such a thing, Ayeka turned, a menacing fire in her eyes.Using every bit of her self-control, the first princess of Jurai closed her eyes, pooling her inner strength."Ryoko...Surely you were joking just now."

"Why would I joke about something that is so true?After all you know it was fate that brought Tenchi and me together.Besides, it's only natural for two people so in love to spend the night in each other's company.Now isn't it, Tenchi?"The wily space pirate asked, once again putting the young man on the spot.

Looking over his shoulder nervously, the brown haired youth decided his best course of action was to change the subject quickly. "You know, Kiyone has been gone a long time.Do you think she had any trouble putting Mayuka to bed?"His question seemed to stop the battle he felt was coming.The young would be prince of Juraipaused for a moment, shaken by his own comment.Rising quickly, which caused Ryoko to plop down onto the couch, he glanced at the girls, a look of concern on his face."I think I should go check on her.Just to make sure everything is fine.Be right back."

"Tenchi sure does worry about Mayuka a lot," Mihoshi noted with a loud yawn as Tenchi nearly leapt up the stairs."I mean we've never had any trouble with her before.Why do you think he gets so scared about her, Washu?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," the emerald-eyed genius declared, wearing a superior smirk."He's acting like any good parent would, worrying about his little girl's safety.Just like I worry about my little Ryoko, who always needs her mommy to watch over her."

If looks could kill, then the one Ryoko shot her reddish pink haired mother would have wiped out all life on Earth.Scowling at the pint sized genius, Ryoko sat up into a slouch, hating being talked to like a child by anyone especially her mother.

**The Stairs:**

_"Oh, I hope everything is okay._ _Although I don't know why I've been so worried about Mayuka. The others do a great job watching over her all day, while I'm at school, working at the shrine, or in the field.I guess I feel this way because of guilt.I mean, here I'm supposed to be her father, and I barely ever see my little girl.I may not be an expert at babies, but I know no good father would do this to his daughter.I hope she doesn't grow up to hate me.I don't even take care of her when she cries at night, since Ryoko or one of the others normally beats me to her._The young man sighed heavily, in his heart he knew he loved Mayuka, but he still couldn't help feeling as if he was always dumping his tiny daughter on others to take care of._Thank goodness tomorrow is my last day of school, then summer vacation will begin, and I'll be able to be here if Mayuka needs me. So that the others can have a break._

As he reached the top of the staircase, he saw why Kiyone had taken so long to return to the group.The teal haired first class detective was crouched in the middle of the hall, her arms wrapped around Sasami, as she tried to calm the crying child.Ryo-Ohki, meowing sadly at Sasami's side, pawed the blue haired girl's light pink nightgown sympathetically."What's wrong Sasami?"Tenchi asked his voice sounding shaken.Sasami was the nicest, most loving, and sensitive girl he had ever known.Seeing her cry always bothered him deeply. 

Kiyone leaned her head back, looking at Tenchi with her large green eyes, small strands of her teal hair falling in front of her face."She had a bad dream.I bumped into her right after I put Mayuka down for the night."Sasami swallowed hard, rubbing her eyes with her hands, a very upset look covering her freckled face.

Tenchi nodded his understanding._Poor Sasami, she's always having nightmares.I wish there was something I could do to make them stop.I worry about her, almost as much as I do Mayuka.I guess it's because she's like the little sister I never had.I just don't understand the cause of these bad dreams, it's not like she watches any horror movies, or reads scary books.They just come at bizarre times.Of course it doesn't help that she always thinks they are visions of the future.I have to keep telling her that nothing is going to happen to any of us._Tenchi glanced at Kiyone, about to ask about his daughter, whom he had come to check on. 

The unlucky Galaxy Police officer held up a hand to stop his words, knowing what he was going to ask."I'll go check on Mayuka.Don't worry, she wasn't awake when I put her down, but she might have waken up from our conversation.Sasami, honey, why don't you go downstairs with Tenchi, and get a drink of water, okay?It'll help calm you down, and if you want, you can stay in Mihoshi and my room tonight."Sasami backed up from Kiyone, sniffing loudly giving the teal haired woman a nod of agreement. 

"That's a great idea, Kiyone," Tenchi proclaimed, trying to sound as friendly and positive as he could."Come on Sasami," he said reaching out one hand to gently take Sasami's hand in his own.The crying princess held his hand tightly, as if he was her tie to reality.Slowly the two of them made their way downstairs.Ryo-Ohki hopped behind the two of them, glad that her best friend was going to be cheered up.

Tenchi quickly glanced over his shoulder at the teal-haired woman, before he reached the stairs._I'm glad we have you here, Kiyone.We all depend on that inner strength you have.I know if we didn't have you around in times of crisis, which is more often than I care to admit, we'd all be lost._The young man then turned his attention back to Sasami, the pain he felt from seeing her so upset still filling his heart.

As the first prince of Jurai, and the youngest princess, and the tiny cabbit reached the bottom of the stairs, they noticed that everyone was now staring in their direction.Ayeka has spun about in her seat glancing curiously over her shoulder at them, while Ryoko peered around the corner of the couch.Mihoshi's head shot up signaling that she was once again awake, as the clueless detective tried to figure out what was going on as she looked from side to side.Washu seemed very concerned, and watched the descending trio with her usual analytical stare taking in every detail.

"Are you alright Sasami?" Ayeka asked as she frantically, yet properly, placed her glass of tea on the table before rushing over to comfort her crying sister.Sasami looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.When Sasami did not answer, Ayeka's tone became even more upset, and her pace across the room changed to a run."What is it?What's wrong?Are you hurt?"The older princess' questions came one after another, never giving the younger sister a moment to answer.

Ryoko sighed as she watched the emotional scene unfold. "Hey Ayeka, why don't you give her a minute to talk."The first princess of Jurai paid her rival no heed, as she began to stroke her sister's hair soothingly.

"She's alright Ayeka, It was just a bad dream."Tenchi explained, trying to calm the frantic Jurain."Look, why don't you two go sit on the couch with the others.I'll go get you a glass of water Sasami."Casually the young man walked into the kitchen, while the sisters took their place with the others.

**Moments later: **

When Tenchi walked back into the living room.He noticed that Kiyone had now rejoined the group, and was sitting by Mihoshi, across from Sasami, Ryoko, and Ayeka.The former space pirate was busy making funny faces at Sasami, causing the blue haired youth to laugh despite her uneasy feelings.Mihoshi giggled at Ryoko's faces as well, while Ayeka sat beside Sasami, one arm around her little sister's shoulders.Tenchi laughed at the sight, _I guess in the end we're all one big family.I never really thought about it before, but it makes sense I suppose.Every one of us contributes something to our life here.Washu, the mom of the group; Kiyone, the strong willed; Mihoshi, the playful; Sasami, the sympathetic; Ayeka, the dutiful; and Ryoko, the..._Tenchi paused for a moment._I'm not really sure what Ryoko brings to the group.Debt mostly,_ he told himself in a dismal joking manner._I suppose I'll figure that out later, for now I need to focus on Sasami._

"So, Sasami," Tenchi began as he sat down.Clearing his throat, he handed her the glass of water."What was your dream about?"

The blue haired girl took a deep drink of the cool water Tenchi handed her."Well, it was weird.I saw this house, but everything was different.It looked like Tenchi and Ryoko were married.Grandpa, I mean Yosho, was there, but he looked different.He was young and had gold eyes, like Ryoko.They all looked happy at first, but then this horrible creature came and killed Tenchi.Then it took over hisbody, and the rest of us showed up."Sasami stopped, sniffing loudly before continuing."But, Tenchi, I mean it killed Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone.Then Ryoko went into a rage and killed him, and Yosho used the Tenchi-ken to run Ryoko through, stealing her gems just like in the ancient legend."

"That is terrifying, Sasami," Kiyone proclaimed, it had been hard to follow what the little girl said, since most of her stories pace had been so frantic."No wonder you were crying."

"Indeed that was scary, but you needn't worry, dear sister."Ayeka declared proudly a smirk on her royal face, "Ryoko will never be married to Lord Tenchi, she's much too... never mind."The first princess' words stopped, as she decided she did not want to start a fight with Ryoko right now."What I mean to say is, that no monster is going to come and kill any of us.Especially Lord Tenchi."

Sasami gulped down some more water, looking at her feet as she kicked them subconsciously."But that wasn't the really scary part.Just before I woke up, I saw all of us again standing around, playing with Mayuka then HE came."

"Who's HE?"Mihoshi asked looking terrified as she pulled a throw blanket up to cover all but the top of her face.

"I don't know his name, but he was evil, at least I think it was a he... There was something familiar about him.He had these scary glowing eyes, and he wore all black.I think it was armor, like those guys in those storybooks about Ancient Earth that you showed me, Tenchi.He also had these long black horns, and he took Mayuka away.A shadow came over all of us, and then I saw all of us dead.That Yosho, with the gold eyes, was there.He looked so sad.There was this evil laugh, and I saw the eyes of that monster, just before I woke up."

Everyone was silent, taking in Sasami's morbid tale."Well it looks like you saw the fabled Universe of Torment." Washu declared shaking her head to agree with herself.

"What's the Universe of Torment, Washu?" Sasami asked, looking with her large pink eyes at the woman who knew practically everything.

"You see Sasami," Washu said leaning forward to begin her epic tale."It is believed that there exist two different dimensions, which run parallel to each.One is called the Universe of Torment, the other the Universe of Delight.In the Universe of Delight, where we live, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect all the time, but they always turn out for good in the end.If you don't believe me, look at all the adventures we've had, and we haven't lost anyone yet.We've fought Kagato, that idiot Dr Clay, and even Yuzuha, and none of us have been killed.So you see, Sasami, there's no need for worries, nothing is going to take us from each other. "

Sasami gazed at Washu, her young eyes full of joy from hearing this wonderful news.The green eyed genius' stories always filled her with awe, and the young Jurain took comfort in knowing she lived in a world where evil could never win."But what about the other world, the place of Torment?"The tiny girl cringed, afraid to hear the answer to her question."What happens there?"

The pink haired genius smiled happily at the young princess, "The Universe of Torment?Nothing is really known about it.It's said it's just the opposite of our world.Where good can happen, but in the end evil always wins.But don't you worry, the only way that universe can affect us is by trying to scare you through your nightmares.You'll be perfectly safe as long as you remember that your dreams happen in your mind, and you alone are in charge there." 

"Thanks, Washu," Sasami said yawning while she stood up."I feel lots better now.I'm going to go back to bed now.Come on Ryo-Ohki."The golden-eyed cabbit, hopped up Sasami's body quickly, taking its perch on her head, causing Sasami to giggle.

Tenchi also rose to his feet stretching sleepily, "That sounds like a good idea Sasami.I think I'll go to bed too.You can sleep with me if you want.If you think it will help keep the nightmare's away." 

"Thanks, Tenchi," Sasami said nodding."I'd like that."

"Well, then, let's gets to bed.I have to get up early tomorrow for my finals."The three friends walked toward the stairs, ready for a good night's rest.

**After the threehad gone:**

"Mrs. Washu," Ayeka began, looking at the genius with a knowing gaze."There's more to that tale than you told Sasami.Isn't there?"

Washu smiled, leaning back in her seat."I can't fool you Ayeka.There IS more to the story, I just didn't think Sasami needed to hear it."

"What is the rest of the story, Washu?"Kiyone asked, her natural curiosity getting the better of her.

"The story of the two Universes' is actually an ancient legend," the pink haired genius explained."When I told Sasami that the only way for the Universe of Torment to affect us was through our dreams, I was lying slightly.You see the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will come to our world from the Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war.He will be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and that all of time will quake at his passing.However if the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail."

"Wha- What happens if the demon isn't defeated?" Mihoshi asked peering our from under blanket like a frightened child in a thunderstorm."What will happen then?"

It was Ayeka who spoke up before the super genius."If that happens, Mihoshi, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the curse of The Universe of Torment, and every living person in both universe shall know unending pain and suffering for all time."

"But shouldn't the outcome already be a sure thing, since the demon is coming here to do battle?" Kiyone stopped Ayeka to ask."I mean if it comes here, where good always wins, why would anyone worry about it?"

"That I don't know, Kiyone," Washu sadly replied."But if there wasn't some reason to be concerned about it, then there would be no reason for an ancient legend." Mihoshi let out a shriek of terror, throwing her arms around Kiyone's waist, nearly snapping her partner in two.Washu laughed at the scene, "Don't worry Mihoshi, it's just a legend.I doubt there is such a place as the Universe of Torment, at least I've never seen any substantial evidence to support it.That story is just an old legend."Washu paused a moment, clearing her throat realizing there was one person who hadn't said anything during the whole time."What do you think, Ryoko?Do you believe in the Universe of Torment?"When no answer came, the short scientist glanced at Ryoko's seat, noticing that she was gone."Now where did she go off to?"

"I can only imagine...,"Ayeka said, her voice laced with ice as she pictured her archrival once again trying to seduce Tenchi.Resting her head back, Washu let her mind drift, as she scanned for her daughter.A few seconds later, a smile came over her face.

_So that's where you are Little Ryoko..._ the pink haired genius noted mentally.

**MAYUKA'S ROOM**

A tiny crib sat in the middle of a small room, a single window letting moonlight in.The only other furnishings were an old padded rocking chair, a dresser, and an end table.Inside the crib rested a very special blue haired little girl, named Mayuka, who slept happily in the safety of the Masaki house.Standing over the tiny crib was a tall woman, with silver hair, and golden eyes.She watched the sleeping child like a hawk.Her golden eyes taking in every breath and twitch the little girl made._What are you doing here Ryoko?You're a space pirate, not a nanny.You should be out there soaring freely through space, conquering and looting._The youthful-appearing space pirate asked herself.__

_ _

_Instead I'm watching over a young man's daughter. A man who never returns my affections no matter what I do._Mayuka coughed and kicked frantically, knocking her covers off in her fit.Seeing the spirit child's fit caused the golden-eyed woman to smile._You know, kid, you remind me of myself, so full of energy and spirit.I guess that's why I like you so much, seeing you always makes my own life seem so much better.But I don't think I'm a good influence for you.I mean, what do I know about being a mother?I just try to do what I think is the right thing,_ gently the silver haired woman picked up the cover and placed it back on Mayuka, _but in the end, any of the others could do the same as me.I'm not doing anything special.Maybe it's time I went back into space, back to my life of being a loner again.No one here really needs me anyway. _

_ _

"What do you think, Mayuka?Should Auntie Ryoko go back where she came from?"After waiting a few moments for an answer that would never come, Ryoko sighed loudly.Her sigh was just loud enough to awaken the sleeping Mayuka, her orange eyes met Ryoko's.For a couple seconds Mayuka simply stared into the cyan haired woman's face looking confused.However once the tiny infant's brain processed everything, the shock of seeing someone standing over her set in, frightening the small child, and she began to wail loudly.Shaking her head in defeat, the former space pirate picked up the screeching infant, holding her close, so Mayuka's head rested on her chest."All right, all right Mayuka.You don't need to worry.You're safe, and I promise I'm not going anywhere.Your Auntie Ryoko is right here."In the excitement of calming the blue haired infant, Ryoko did not hear the door behind her open.

As Mayuka calmed down, she began to giggle, reaching up to grab a strand of Ryoko's silver hair.Tugging with all her might, the happy infant caused Ryoko to wince in pain. Using one hand to gently remove the small girl's hand, "Yes, I know you're happy to see me, just like I'm always happy to see you, but now is not the time to play, dear.It's time to sleep.But I promise tomorrow we'll have a lot of fun."Setting the giggling youth back in her crib, Ryoko leaned on the edge, watching the happy youth squirm in her bed.On instinct, the seductive woman began humming a lullaby, yet she had no clue where she had heard it before, all she knew was that it sounded right at the time. _I may not have the answers to my questions, Mayuka, but I think I know someone who does..._

Tenchi stood at the door, having watched the whole scene between Mayuka and Ryoko.When he had heard Mayuka screaming, he had rushed full speed to see what was wrong.He was very pleased to see that Ryoko had calmed the screaming youth._Well, Ryoko, I may not know exactly what it is that you bring to the group.I mean, you are the wildest, loudest, and most violent of all of us, but there is one thing I can say about you, you certainly have a way with Mayuka.I don't know anyone but you who could calm her down that quickly._Quietly Tenchi shut the door, heading back to his room, his head swimming from all the things he was thinking about.Not even giving the fact that he left the most wanted space pirate in the universe alone with his daughter, since he knew he could trust her to watch over his little girl.

**Tenchi's Room:**

"Is Mayuka alright now, Tenchi?" Sasami asked from her spot in Tenchi's bed."She sounded really scared."

"She's fine, Sasami," he stated in his most composed tone."When I got there, Ryoko had already shown up and calmed her down."

The small girl smiled happily at Tenchi."That's great.You know, Ryoko seems to be really good at handling Mayuka, don't you think.It's like there's some kind of bond between the two of them."

"Yeah I guess you're right, Sasami." Tenchi replied, climbing into his bed.As he continued speaking, a mighty yawn escaped his mouth, "Well, I'll see you in the morning..."

**The Next Morning just after breakfast**: (about 7:45 am)

"Good bye, everyone!I'm off to school!" a brown-eyed young man yelled as he walked slowly away from the two-story house."See you tonight."

"Good bye Tenchi!Have a nice day at school," Sasami chimed waving to Tenchi as she ran to theporch, still wearing her apron with a large picture of a carrot on it."We'll miss you!"The tiny princess of Planet Jurai appeared to be about to cry, her large pink eyes swelling with tears, as he long blue bands of hair blew slightly in the gentle breeze.

As he strolled away, Tenchi could only shake his head as he watched the path leading to the stairs in front of him. _I'm only going to school for a couple hours, why does Sasami always get so emotional? Oh well.I guess that's just how she is. I hope she still isn't worried about that nightmare of her's.At least today is my last day of finals, so I can spend more time at home._As he walked Tenchi's focus rested on the ground right in front of him instead of the road ahead, and he ran straight into something, or rather someone.Raising his head, Tenchi saw a silver haired woman, wearing the same blue and brown striped dress she had worn the night before, looking at him curiously with a wild look in her golden eyes. 

"Hey, watch it Tenchi," the seductive space pirate scolded him."Mayuka and I didn't come out here to see you off to school so you could knock us down the stairs!"Tenchi smiled nervously looking extremely embarrassed."I can't believe you were going to run off to school without seeing your daughter, and without giving me a goodbye kiss!"

"Ryoko..."Tenchi began, then decided to hold his tongue, now was not the time to get into an argument with her, not when it would make him late for school.Leaning toward the bundle in her arms, he moved back the robin egg blue cloth to reveal a little sleeping baby, his daughter, Mayuka.The tiny tot slept oblivious to the world around her, strands of her dark blue hair poking out of the warm blanket cocoon.For what felt like forever Tenchi stared at his daughter, lost in her innocent beauty.

Ryoko yawned, when she spoke it was clear she had been up for a long time."Could you hurry up and say good bye already, Tenchi?!I need to get Mayuka back inside before she catches a cold.It's still pretty chilly out here y' know."Tenchi nodded slightly, realizing Ryoko was right.Gently he kissed his sleeping daughter on the forehead.

"Now you be a good girl, okay, Mayuka," he quietly asked the slumbering child."Daddy has to go to school now, but I'll see you when I get home.I promise."

"Of course, she'll be a good girl, " Ryoko replied."Mayuka is always an angel." The space pirate almost sounded offended by the thought that Tenchi would ever believe his daughter was anything short of perfect.Leaning forward, Ryoko pursed her lips, waiting for her requested kiss.

"Well, see you later Ryoko," Tenchi said walking away, "and remember to be careful with Mayuka."The brown haired young man waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

Ryoko continued to watch Tenchi make his way down the long staircase until he was nearly out of sight.With a heavy sigh she turned, deciding to walk back to the house, instead of merely teleporting.As she did, she looked at the happily sleeping child in her arms. _Why does Tenchi only warn me to be careful with Mayuka?I've never heard him say that to anyone else.Doesn't he know by now that I would never do anything to hurt her?Maybe he still doesn't trust a space pirate, who once tried to kill him, to take care of his child.It's either that or he thinks I have no talents what so ever as a mother.I guess I can't blame him.I just wish there was some way I could prove to everyone, and myself, that I can be a good mother, but I might as well face it that will never happen._Yawning loudly, Ryoko continued to trod up the path, she had been up all night watching over Mayuka, why she would do such a thing she could not say.Yet for some reason watching the little girl sleep made her feel at peace, a feeling that Ryoko didn't get very often.

**A Short time later**:

Ryoko sat on a tree branch overlooking the lake beside the Masaki house.In her arms was Mayuka, wrapped tightly in a robin egg blue blanket.It was another beautiful morning.The sun was shining brightly now dispelling the morning chill, the birds were singing cheerfully, and Mayuka was giggling happily in the space pirate's arms, having just woke up a few minutes ago.Ryoko leaned toward the tiny baby, drawing circles on Mayuka's chest with one finger."You are such a cute little girl, aren't you?"The blue haired baby gurgled ecstatically, throwing her arms back and forth to express her joy."Yes you are," Ryoko gasped, continuing to repeat the phrase over and over drawing more laughter from Mayuka."One day, you'll grow up and be the most beautiful little girl in the world, next to your Auntie Ryoko, that is."

_Well Ryoko, it seems you and Mayuka are having a nice chat,_ a voice said inside Ryoko's mind.Casting a glance to one side, Ryoko saw her mother standing beside the base of the tree.

_Hello Washu,_ Ryoko mentally replied trying to sound tough since Washu had caught her being so playful with Mayuka, _and what is it you want this early in the morning?_

_Oh nothing really,_ Washu continued._You're not still mad about me calling you my Little Ryoko, are you?If you are then I'm sorry.I didn't think that comment would make you this upset.The reason I came out here was just to check and see how the two of you are doing.Don't you think it's a little chilly for Mayuka to be out here?_

_Don't worry about it.I could care less what other's think of me, but if you must know, we were just one our way to the Onsen to take a bath._ Ryoko informed Washu, wondering why her mother had suddenly taken such an intense interest in what she was doingwith Mayuka._Why is something wrong, Washu?_

_Oh no, nothing at all._Washu stated looking out at the beautiful calm lake, the morning sun reflecting off it brilliantly._Do you mind if I join you?_

_Sure, if you want.Mayuka and I are going there now, _Ryoko declared seconds before she disappeared.

"Hmm," Washu wondered as she looked at the tree branch where her daughter had been moments ago._Something is bothering you, my little Ryoko.I don't need to read your mind to know that.So why won't you let me help you?After all, that's what a mother's for._Washu shook her head, trying to figure out her daughter's motives for acting so strange as she slowly made her way to the onsen.

**The Onsen:**

Ryoko nestled into the hot water of the bath slowly.Not for her own comfort, since such things like extreme temperatures didn't bother her, but rather for the tiny child in her arms sake.Holding Mayuka close to her body, Ryoko slid into the steaming water. Mayuka gasped as the hot liquid came in contact with her skin, about ready to cry. However, Ryoko's loving voice hushed the little girl's shock."There, there Mayuka.There's no need to worry, Mommy Ryoko is right here.Everything will be alright."

_Mommy Ryoko?_ Washu thought more than a little confused as she stood around the corner out of her daughter's line of site while listening to Ryoko's conversation with Mayuka."Hello Little Ryoko," Washu said finally coming out into the open.Ryoko continued to smile at Mayuka, yet she looked over with her golden eyes to acknowledge the pink haired genius who joined her in the bath.Unlike Ryoko, Washu was modest enough to wear towel wrapped tightly round herself.

"Do you have something you want to say, Washu?"Ryoko asked shaking Mayuka playfully."You've been acting kind of strange, even for you, when you talk to me lately."

Washu was momentarily shocked, she was sure she hadn't been acting any differently.Then again if anyone knew the genius and how she acted, it would be her daughter."Well, there is one thing I've been meaning to ask you," Washu paused as a door shut behind her, and Mihoshi walked in, humming absent-mindedly to herself.Both mother and daughter watched as the bubbly tanned space detective settled into the warm water between them.Washu cast Ryoko a glance, and Ryoko nodded her understanding. _As I was about to say,_ Washu continued mentally speaking to her daughter, _you've been acting real down lately, and I was wondering what's up?_

_Oh..._ Ryoko whispered mentally to her mother, _I see.Well I'll tell you, but only if you promise to not tell anyone.Okay?_

_Of course, if it means that much to you.I promise no one but me will ever hear about this.Now what is it?_ Washu asked starting to get slightly agitated, after all she was here to help Ryoko, and the silver haired woman was acting unnaturally cautious.

Ryoko took a deep breath, looking at her tiny pink haired mother._Do you think I could ever be a good mother?I mean do you think I am capable of loving someone enough to give them a good childhood, or would I only cause them pain and suffering?I think Tenchi hates the idea of me taking care of Mayuka._

Once again Ryoko startled Washu.Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Washu did her best to reply._Ryoko, dear, of course I think you would be a good mother, a perfect mother.You may be a little wild, and a tad reckless, but I know you would never do anything to harm someone you care about like.Tenchi is just worried about Mayuka because he's her father.I'm sure whatever he said to you was merely a reflection of that worry..._

"Ryoko!"Mihoshi screamed into the space pirate's ear.Ryoko looked daggers at the dark skinned blonde.

"What do you want!" Ryoko snapped, her agitation at having her conversation interrupted evident. 

"I said, 'Can I hold Mayuka?'" Mihoshi whined, begging with her large blue eyes.Ryoko slowly and cautiously handed the blue haired child to Mihoshi.

"All right, Mihoshi, but be careful with her," Ryoko reluctantly said as she watched Mihoshi speak baby talk to Mayuka, getting a cheerful giggle of approval from the tiny baby._Almost sounds like her regular tone, doesn't it?_Ryoko mentally chuckled to her mother, never taking her eyes off Mihoshi and the tiny child she held.

_That it does little Ryoko, but then again I've always thought of Mihoshi as child like.This merely proves my theory. _The diminutive scientist smiled happily at her, _but you know there is some_ _thing else I wanted to ask you, the other day I was running a scan of the area, and detected a slight flickering of the time and space continuum.I was wondering if... _ Washu paused, staring at Ryoko.

"No, Mihoshi!" the silver haired woman snapped at the blonde detective."Like this!" Taking the blue haired child from Mihoshi, the seductive space pirate demonstrated the proper way to hold the tiny child."You have to hold her in your arms like this, or else she won't get enough back support.Got it?" The blue-eyed woman nodded her understanding, and once again a reluctant Ryoko gave the child to Mihoshi.

The youthful genius watched the entire scene unfold with a victorious smile._You see Ryoko.You do have the skills to be a good mother._

_ _

_What?That!?_Ryoko replied making a head motion toward the happily giggling blonde, and Mayuka, who reached one small arm for Ryoko.However due to their conversation, neither Washu nor Ryoko saw the gesture. _That was nothing.I was just showing Mihoshi how to hold her properly.It was nothing really.Anyone could have done it._

_ _

_So what would have to happen before you believed that you have what it takes?_The green-eyed genius inquired, her mental voice starting to sound agitated at her daughter's stubbornness.

_I don't know yet, but I do know it would be something big, something important. _The silver haired woman gazed upward at the clear blue sky above, letting her mind drift as she fantasized about being a mother._It would be something that only I could do, and it would be a colossal event._

_Ryoko.Look over there._Washu firmly requested, pointing at Mihoshi and Mayuka._Look at how happy it makes Mayuka just to be HELD.To her, that is the most important thing in the world, having someone there for her.It may not seem like such a big deal to you or I, but to a baby, that's a colossal event.I've been alive for over 20,000 years, and there is no one I know better than you my dear.So when I say that I think you would be a good mother, I can say that with the utmost confidence._

_ _

_Maybe,_ the normally energetic and lively woman admitted in defeat. _I don't know. _Standing up the naked space pirate arched her aching back. _Listen, Washu, I was up all night, watching Mayuka sleep, so I never got to get any rest myself.Could you do me a favor and watch her for a little while.I should only need to get about a few hours rest, but if you could get her in her clothes, and watch her for a while I would appreciate it, and I'd owe you one._

_ _

_Sure, Ryoko, you go ahead and lay down.I'll watch her for you, and don't worry about owing me. That isn't why I want to help you.It should be fun spending time with Tenchi's little girl, since I haven't been able to do that much these last few days, what with you and Tenchi watching over her like hawks._The pink haired genius explained. Ryoko nodded her appreciation, and began trudging out of the relaxing waters, her eyebrows showed that she was still deep in thought._One more thing, Ryoko, _Washu interjected, as the silver haired woman took her first step out of the water._When you wake up, I have something else I want to talk to you about.But, as I said, it can wait.Go ahead and get some rest, we can talk more later._

The passionate golden-eyed woman nodded once again, and finished exiting the warm waters, casting a long glance at the tanned detective and the white skinned infant.With a sigh of finality, Tenchi's first houseguest walked over to where her dress had been left.

Although Washu was not normally one to pry into her daughter's thoughts, her natural scientific curiosity and motherly concern got the best of her.Gently she allowed her mind to drift into Ryoko's, hoping to hear her daughter's thoughts becoming brighter.Instead she found more depressed ideas._Washu may be right, maybe I am doing a good job taking care of Mayuka .I don't know, but I do know this, no good mother would leave a child in a bath so she could go off and sleep.As much as I loathe admitting it, Ayeka may have been right.I have no real talents that would help anyone, I'm mostly just in the way..._ It was then that the concerned pink haired woman broke the link with her daughter's thoughts.Washu now wore a look of displeasure as she continued to dwell on her only daughter's pain.

_Ryoko..._ the super genius moaned mentally._What is it going to take to make you see that this worrying is pointless.You take better care of Mayuka than all the rest of us combined, and you're just too dense, and focused on your own problems, to notice how crazy the kid is about you.I wish I could let you look at things the way Mayuka sees them.Then you might just understand how... _Washu's face suddenly lit up like a tree at Christmas as an idea dawned on her.The tiny genius stood quickly in the hot bath, sending wave of water all over the place."OF COURSE!THAT'S IT!"She roared triumphantly.Mihoshi merely looked on in shock, a large sweat drop appearing on her head as she watched the bizarre scene.The infant in her arms tried desperately to clap her underdeveloped arms at the fantastic show the pink-haired woman had provided.

"Mihoshi, I need to run to my lab, can you watch Mayuka while I'm away?" There was a certain intensity to the super genius's words that even the slow-witted detective was able to catch.Washu's emerald eyes seemed to glow like a super nova.Nodding slowly, since she was still unsure what the impish scientist was up to, Mihoshi agreed to continue watching over the excited youth."Great! Thanks, Mihoshi!"_I can't believe I forgot about that invention.I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since I haven't used it in over 5000 years.Oh, I can't wait to seethe look on my little Ryoko's face when I give it to her._

**A Few Hours Later (roughly noon), hidden behind Earth's Moon:**

A large ship, closely resembling Kiyone's space vessel the Yagami, rested behind Earth's moon.The only noticeable difference between the two ships was the exterior.This ship's hull was jet black, casting a perfect reflection of the endless space around it.On board, in the control room, a dark figureclad in form fitting armor resembling the knights of ancient Earth, watched the happy scenes play out at the Masaki house with intense interest. The horns on his helmet making him appear like a demon straight from Hell.

"I wonder," a large figure encased in black armor asked himself aloud.Beneath the ebon mask, twin eyes glowed with a golden light."Who is this child?I have absolutely no data on her at all, and yet...Yet I feel as if she is important somehow.This place and time is most definitely a strange one."

"The child's identity is not your concern Blackshire." A voice echoed in the large control room."You leave her out of your twisted schemes." Into the control room entered a young man with long black hair, white robes, which looked torn and weathered as if he had been through unspeakable torments.Despite his beaten appearance, the young man's golden eyes shined with a determined passion. 

"Yosho Masaki, the son of Tenchi and Ryoko," the black armored figure hissed in a voice that was causal, yet bitter cold. The ebon knight smiled under his helmet, never removing his eyes from the blue haired child on the monitor who played happily with the first princess of planet Jurai, and the universe's most wanted space pirate. "Don't be shy lad, use the mental link I worked so hard to create between us.It's for the best, I mean what if someone is eavesdropping?"The armored man's voice trailed off, and soon it whispered like a sadistic serpent inside Yosho's brain._Remember everything that I do here, anyone I hurt, is all because of you.You were the one who brought me to this wretched dimension, in hopes of defeating me in combat.You must admit, it wasn't your smartest move, now was it?_

Yosho snarled, he always hated having the vile monster in his mind._You would do well to remember this, Blackshire... We are in the Universe of Delight, and you can never win here. However if by some miracle you do succeed in killing anyone, I swear the torment you will know at my hands shall have no equal._Yosho mentally threatened, _I may be your prisoner, but I will not let you taint this universe as you have done to mine._

_I don't like your tone, Yosho.Do me a favor and feel pain. _The golden-eyed son of Ryoko andTenchi screamed so loud it seemed his lungs would explode, as pain coursed through his entire body._Now that's better.You know, I'm glad I inserted that control device in you.It keeps you from getting mouthy.I think your generation is just too impolite.But you know, I certainly can understand why you hate me so.The overwhelming pain you must have felt, watching your father, Tenchi Masaki, get mowed down by your mother.The woman he loved more than any thing else, shooting him dead when she learned that a monster had taken control of her husband's body.To make matters even worse, your father had just finished killing all your 'aunts,' except for Sasami, and then you were forced to..._

_I was forced to repeat history, and use the Tenchi-ken to stop her, as my predecessor did so long ago.Yes I know what happened Blackshire, and I know that it you, who sent Leech into the past to kill them, and for that I will have revenge._Yosho hissed as he glared at the armored being sitting in the control seat. The evil mastermind continued to stare at his consoles, never moving an inch to acknowledge Yosho, or his threats.Just as the pain subsided in Yosho's body, sound began to generate from one of Blackshire's consoles, and the noises on Planet Earth filled the room.

::::"That's a good girl," Ryoko said as she wiped Mayuka's mouth, setting down an empty bottle of formula.The silver-haired woman had only been up a short time, however her nap had seemed to revive her nearly completely.The tiny orange eyed child in her arms burped, then smiled, looking happily at the golden eyed woman before her.Giggling merrily, Mayuka flapped her arms wanting to play some more."Ok Mayuka, you need to calm down. I know you want to play, but you've been playing all morning with your Aunt Mihoshi, and the others.Now it's time for a nap, and you know your daddy wouldn't be happy with us if we didn't make sure you got it." ::::

::::"Yes, I must agree with Ryoko on that Mayuka," Ayeka told the little girl, as she leaned into the blue haired infants view."Lord Tenchi would definitely be upset if you didn't get your nap, and were cranky the rest of the day.Especially since he is getting out of school early today."Slowly looking away from Mayuka, Ayeka locked eyes with her golden eyed companion." I know how much you like taking care of Mayuka, Ryoko, but if you don't mind, I'd like to lay her down for her nap.I hardly get to see her anymore.It seems like if she isn't with you, then she is either asleep, or..." ::::

"Tenchi has a daughter!" Blackshire shouted aloud excitedly. "Now isn't that interesting."Responding to his mental commands, the monitor shut off, since the ebon clad monster had learned what he wanted to.Quickly rising to his armored feet, Blackshire made his way to the doorway leading into the hall."You know I think it's time I paid a visit to this Universe's Earth," he said his maniacal voice laced with anticipation."This may prove to be an interesting dimension after all.It has SUCH potential, not to mention with a whole new universe to play with, I'll never get bored, and it's all thanks to you Yosho."

Yosho, who left the small room shortly after the ebon titan, said nothing, his shock making him speechless._"Tenchi's daughter...!How different from my own universe IS this one?Who could her mother possibly be?I wonder, does this mean my father is already married, and if so it must not be the same woman as my mom.If it was, shouldn't I be the one that Ryoko and Lady Ayekaare playing with?"_In the pit of his stomach, Yosho had a terrible feeling, something was very wrong._"What have I done...?What have I unleashed?I only hope that this universe's Tenchi, as well as the others, can do what we could not, and kill that wretched monster.This whole thing is my fault!If only I hadn't let my stubbornness get in the way.I must find a way to stop him, but how??" _

The ebon titan laughed to himself as he and Yosho walked down the hallway, _it is time!Let the games begin."_In the cold hallways of the black star ship, The Ebon Shard, Blackshire's vile laugh echoed endlessly.

**Next Time:** Blackshire Strikes!Why does Blackshire's ship look so much like the Yagami?Can the devise Washu is making help Ryoko through her depression?Plus Yosho's tale is revealed.The mystery deepens, and things go from bad to worse next time.CHAPTER 2: Meetings

*** The stories I refer to are Ryoko's Birthday parts 1-4, No Need For Proof, Ryoko's Wedding, Vegeta Muyo 2, and The Blackshire Interval.


	2. Meetings

P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo cast.However Blackshire, The Ebon Shard, and Yosho (with the golden eyes.Tenchi and Ryoko's son.), as well as The Universe of Torment, and The Universe of Delight are my ideas, so please ask before using any of them.

Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga?!

Chapter 2 Meetings:

The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands.

But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside them.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time.

This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment comes a young man imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, called Blackshire, who may or may not be the demon foretold by legend.The ebon knight may merely be the harbinger of worse things to come.But this story takes place in the Universe of Delight, where Tenchi Masaki, as well as all his family and friends, with the addition of his darling daughter, Mayuka live happily.

That Said, Let us continue with part** two **of the saga:

**Outside the Masaki house:**

A refreshing breeze blew across the lake in front of Masaki house, cooling those on the land.In the plush grass nearby, a beautiful woman in a blue and brown striped dress laid on her back, trying to relax her silver spiny hair blowing gently in the wind.Looking up at the clear sky, she appeared to be lost in deep thought._Why can't I stop thinking about Mayuka?Ayeka just went to put her down for her nap a few seconds ago, yet I get the feeling that I just abandoned her.I still must be tired.I did only sleep a few hours._

Ryoko sighed in defeat, closing her golden eyes, trying to focus on the warm rays of the sun against her skin, instead of her own worries._Maybe Ayeka's right.I do seem to spend a lot of time with Mayuka.Maybe I should give the other's a chance to raise her more.After all, they all seem to be more like the kid than I am, and they would all definitely be better role models.In the end, the only thing I seem to be good for is smashing stuff.Ayeka would be a much better mother figure than me. _

Ryoko paused; shocked that she would even think such a thing._I can't believe I just admitted to myself that Ayeka would be better at ANYTHING than me.I must be REALLYtired._

As Ryoko continued to think about her day bitterness slowly seeped into her thoughts._I think what's really getting to me is how mom left Mayuka with Mihoshi.I didn't ask that poor excuse for a detective to watch Mayuka, I asked WASHU.Well, I guess the little pink haired midget must have remembered some stupid experiment, and dumped the kid on Mihoshi.I should have known all Washu's talk about me being a good mother was just talk.She did say she wanted to talk to me about something else, so everything she said to me was probably a lie so I'd let her poke me with more needles._

The silver haired woman stopped, mentally scolding herself_.What am I saying?Mihoshi may not be the smartest person I know, but she isn't a danger to Mayuka, and Washu would never promise one thing and do another without a good reason.Whatever it was must have been important for her to just up and leave like that.What is getting into me lately?Ever since I started thinking about myself as a mother, I've really been on edge.Perhaps I should go talk to Washu, she always knows what to say to calm me down... _

"Hello Ryoko."Washu said solemnly approaching the reclined space pirate with a hand rose to indicate her peaceful intent.Seeing her daughter make no attempt to ignore her, the short scientist face lightened."I know you are probably angry with me for leaving Mayuka earlier, and I am sorry about that, but I had to find something very important.Now that I've found it, I want to give it to you."

"What is it?"The silver haired woman asked, hesitantly turning her head to look at her red-haired mother."It better not be a shot, or so help me Washu..." Ryoko's words trailed off as she extended a shaking fist toward her mother in a threatening manner.

_Is that any way to talk to your mother, Ryoko?_Washu asked mentally deciding this conversation was best held in complete privacy.__

_ _

_I just came out here to show you how good a job you are doing with Mayuka._Taking a seat beside her easily provoked daughter the shorter woman cast a sympathetic stare at the worn out space pirate._You really shouldn't think of everything as a trap, it's not healthy._

_It's what's kept me alive this long._Washu's daughter reminded her, brushing some wind blown weeds off her chest.The green-eyed scientist bit her lip as Ryoko's word's cut her deeply.She could still recall the horrible torment they had each experienced at the hands of Kagato._Now, what's this about proof?What are you up to this time?_

_ _

Instead of answering, the diminutive scientist reached into her shirt, and produced a small disc.At first glance, it appeared to be no more than a small circular piece of metal, roughly an inch in diameter.The black metallic disc bore Washu's crab insignia on one side, while on the other it appeared to have some form of a suction cup._Here it is.My proof.It took me all morning, but I finally found it, and even managed to upgrade it a little._

_ _

_Right..._ Ryoko responded looking at the tiny metal disc skeptically._So, you spent the whole morning looking for a weird looking coin to show me, and THAT's suppose to prove that I'm doing a good job with Mayuka?Washu, I knew you were a little screwy before, but now I'm convinced that you've totally lost it._

_ _

_It's not a coin; it's my psionic connection amplifier._ Washu shouted into the golden-eyed woman's mind, noting that her daughter continued to stare with a look that broadcasted the former space pirate's lack of understanding.Breathing deeply, the red haired woman decided to explain more basic terms._When you were little, I was unable to read your thoughts, but I wanted to make your life as close to perfect as I could.So I created this coin, as you call it, to help me achieve that goal.This device allowed me to read your mind.Anyone who is psionically sensitive, like you, me, and Ryo-Ohki can establish a mental link with a person who has this placed on their head.As I said, I've altered it slightly; right now it is set to be usable only on those of the Masaki bloodline._

__

_So what you're saying is... _Ryoko began; slowly starting to follow where her mother was leading her.__

_ _

_What I'm saying is this, if you place this device on Mayuka's head, you will share a link with her like you do with Ryo-Ohki and me.You will be able to see into her mind, and once you can do that, I'm confident it will help you understand just how much you mean to her._

_ _

_Tell me, Washu, could that thing also be used on Tenchi?_Ryoko asked her curiosity peaked at the idea of seeing what the man she loved thought about her.

_It could be,_ Washu said her tone sounding skeptical._But I don't think it should be.The human psyche becomes a dangerous thing to mess with, as they get older.You might be able to get away with using it on Tenchi, but the chance of frying both your brains or going into in a coma afterward is very high._Ryoko waved off Washu's concerns, staring at the device with hungry eyes.__

_ _

_Listen, Ryoko, the reason I even showed this to you was so you could finally put your fears about motherhood to rest.But if you no longer have those fears, then I'll take it back to the lab..._The short scientist rose to her feet ending their mental conversation, since she had become tired of playing games with her daughter.__

_ _

_I wish you would just decide what it is you want Ryoko.It would make helping you easier,_ Washu mentally told herself.Just as she turned to go, the universe's greatest genius felt a hand gently clasp onto her shoulder.__

_ _

_No!Please Washu.Let me use that thing._Ryoko shouted back reestablishing communication with the woman who appeared to be no more than a child._I'm sorry I mentioned using it on Tenchi.I promise if you let me burrow that thing, I will only use it to see what Mayuka thinks of me.Please, I'll do anything; give you anything, just to end the stress this is causing me._Ryoko gazed at her mother, tears welling in her golden eyes._ I can keep up this worrying much longer._

_ _

Sighing, Washu looked back at her emotionally distraught daughter. _You just don't get it do you Ryoko?I'm not doing this to get something from you.I've never wanted anything from you, except to make your life a happy one._Placing the device in her daughter's palm, the caring mother gently closed Ryoko's hand over it. __

_ _

_Take it, it's yours.You are free to do whatever you want with it.I trust you won't do anything foolish.Now go put your fears to rest, once you've done that you'll have no reason to doubt your abilities as mother, and we'll be able to get back to our usual daily routine._Ryoko swallowed hard, her arms trembling with excitement as she looked at her closed hand.There was only one thing the mighty space pirate could think of that would show her appreciation for what her mother was doing for her.With blinding speed, the excited woman threw her arms around the tiny woman, hugging the red-haired woman so hard, it almost seemed she would snap the smaller woman in half.A single tear rolled down Washu's child-like face, as she returned Ryoko's embrace._You're welcome my little Ryoko._

**Meanwhile at The Masaki Shrine **

It was a pleasant early afternoon at the shrine.The chill of the morning had completely disappeared, replaced by the radiant warmth of the summer's sun.Bird's sang merrily as the fluttered about in the limbs of ancient giants that surrounded the tiny dwelling.In the shadows cast by these magnificent trees, small forest animals darted about collecting food, and enjoying the beautiful summer weather.It appeared that just like it's predecessors, today would be a perfect day.

Inside an old man, wrapped tightly in white robes, sat behind a small desk, composing sonnets as he listened to the wonders of nature._Now let's see... what should I write this one about.Hmm._Adjusting his square framed glasses delicately, the gray-haired man looked around the room searching for inspiration.__

_ _

_I just can't seem to think anymore.Must be a case of spring fever coming over me, I suppose.Maybe I'll go back to the house and see what's going on.Sasami may have a snack prepared, and it's always nice to spend time with Mayuka._The elderly man, known to most as Lord Katsuhito, and Yosho to those who truly knew him, told himself before pausing as if analyzing something important.__

_ _

_I think I can safely say that I have never met a child who is better behaved and more loving than Mayuka.She's like the best of all the girls wrapped into one. She has the same love in her that Sasami shows, Ayeka's polite attitude, with just a hint of a wild side like Ryoko.Mayuka also displays an innocence I have only seen in Mihoshi, and her will is strong like Kiyone's.Of course I can't forget how smart the girl is just like Washu.Mayuka always seems to know what is going on around her, and who each of us is.Every time I look into her tiny orange eyes, I get the same feeling I had when Tenchi was her age.There is just something about her that makes me certain she is destined for great things. _

Leaning back against the wall, the man who would have been ruler of Jurai allowed his mind to wander._I have definitely found happiness on this planet.Who would have thought that a man from Planet Jurai, who was to rule most of the universe, would know such joys living on a remote back water planet like Earth._Images of all the wonderful times he had spent with Tenchi, Mayuka, and all the others began floating up to the surface of his consciousness.Of the fights, parties, and meetings.Each day seemed to bring with it new challenges, but there would always be old friends to face them with._Yes, it certainly has been noisy around here with all these girls scurrying about, but I don't think anyone of us, especially Tenchi, would dare say there is anything wrong with that. _

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Lord Katsuhito prepared to sit up. Stopping himself suddenly, he realized that something felt wrong.Closing his eyes the old priest focused, trying to detect the source of the problem as he listened to the world around him.For long minutes he sat in his trance like state, waiting to hear something that would tell him what was going on. In the end he heard nothing, and that was what worried him.No longer did birds sing cheerfully or animals chatter as they scurried about in the trees.In place of all these things there was only dead silence.Slowly the Shinto priest rose to his feet, his eyes locked on one of the wooden swords that hung on the wall beside him._If this is a burglar, or some one who wishes to do harm to the shrine, he will soon learn that his priest does not take lightly who come bearing misfortune._

Just as he reached for the door, the old priest heard two very distinct noises, like someone slamming two iron pots together, followed by a murmuring._Is that Sasami?Why would she come all the way over here to play with pots and pans?_He shook his head, ashamed of his own thoughts._No, Sasami is too well behaved to make noise like that in front of the shrine._His curiosity now peaked, the gray-haired Jurain threw open the door. 

Kneeling at the base of the steps to the office was a figure clad completely in black form fitting armor from head to toe.Upon his head sat a helmet that possessed two long black horns, and a jet-black cloak seemed to flow from his body, and spill onto the ground.The bizarre newcomer at the base of the steps was apparently deep in prayer.

After waiting a few moments, the ruby red-eyed priest cleared his throat.As he spoke, his voice was filled with power and authority, yet at the same time it was compassionate."It's a little early for Halloween, don't you think?Is there something I can help you with, my friend?"

The figure stopped his murmuring; slowly raising it's head to look at the old man with its golden eyes."Friend?No one has ever called me that before.My name is Blackshire, and I'm..."

"Blackshire?I think I have heard of you, are you with a circus group?" the caretaker interrupted apparently uninterested in the metal clad man's identity.Still as he listened to this stranger's voice, Tenchi's grandfather could not help but feel slightly shaken.There was something vaguely familiar about it.

"No," the ebon titan hissed, "I am not in the circus.As I said, I am Blackshire, Lord and Master of The Ebon Shard.I have heard much about your fighting skills, and have traveled across time and space to test myself against you.So will you face me in battle," as he spoke the black armored monster rose to his feet, holding his hands out as if he was presenting divinity."Will you prove me wrong when I say I am the ultimate power in any universe?"

"I am sorry Mr. Shire, but I have no reason to fight you, and I have no time to enter any contests.There is much work to be done, and I am falling behind.Perhaps another time." Katsuhito turned away, heading back into the shrine."Good day to you."Closing the door behind him, the former Jurain prince let out a deep sigh of relief, shaking his head as he looked at the floor. _Kids today.So that is the newest fad, eh, dressing up in armor and challenging priests to fights. _

As he looked up, Yosho paused mid thought, now standing before him was the armored figure whom he had just left outside."I'm afraid I can't accept your answer.You see I have a serious mental condition.If I don't get what I want, people tend to die." Reaching over with one hand Blackshire removed another wooden sword from the wall, all the while never taking his eyes off the surprised priest."Maybe it won't be you, but I could always go after one of the others.Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, Ryoko, you grandson, or even little Mayuka, would satisfy my bloodlust."As he spoke Tenchi's daughter's name, the villainous intruder accented each syllable, easily indicating his target."So then... what do you say?"Under the black metal helm, Blackshire smiled while scanning the weapon in his hand.When he returned his gaze to his opponent seconds later, he expected to see a scared Shinto priest; the evil creature instead was shocked to see Lord Katsuhito charging at him full speed.

With blinding speed, the surprised intruder quickly brought his own blade up to block the amazingly agile warriors thrust."What's the matter Lord Blackshire," Katsuhito asked in a slightly superior tone as the two fighters pressed their swords against each other with tremendous force. "Did I catch you of guard?"

Squinting his golden eyes, the master of the Ebon Shard's hate quickly rose.Using his vast strength, he hurled the older man away from him, and went on the offensive, swinging his blade swiftly and with extreme force.Unfortunately for the evil attacker, Lord Katsuhito was prepared, and was able to deflect each thrust with apparent ease.Their battle raged on inside the small shrine, as the elder Masaki parried all Blackshire's attacks, as well as made a few attacks of his own.It was an epic fight with neither combatant gaining any ground. _He fights as if he was trained on Planet Jurai, yet his strength and speed are like Ryoko's, not to mention that his voice reminds me of someone I never thought I would see again._The gray-haired priest was brought out of his thoughts as the black cloaked villain swung wildly completely missing his target.The sheer force of his swing caused the wooden blade to crash through the floor of the shrine. 

While his enemy tried to recover from his poor attack, Lord Katsuhito reacted, making an upward arch with his sword blade, taking Blackshire's helmet off in a single blow.In panic, the now helmet less monster threw his hands up to cover his face."What's the matter Blackshire?Did I knock the fight out of you?Or are you afraid I'll make a scar that face of yours?"

"You wouldn't want to scar THIS face, now would you, old man?It's such a thing of beauty, don't you agree?" the evil warrior hissed, slowly removing his hands from his face, revealing it to the old priest.

"Your face... but how..." the priest asked at a loss for words."It can't be you?"

In that instant, where the proud Jurai swordsman dropped his guard from shock, Blackshire landed a powerful punch on the center of the older man's chest, sending him flying into the far wall.Upon impact with the wall, the old priest buckled, feeling something snap inside him."Stupid mistake Prince Yosho, letting your guard, especially to me. You really should have known better.From the sound of it, that mistake got your ribs broken.Oh, and by the way, it can be, and is me.I'm back, in a manner of speaking."

Wincing from the pain, the gray haired man struggled to his feet._How can that be?_

_ _

Blackshire slammed his helmet back into its place, looking with vicious eyes at the battered priest."You know,this was fun, but it wasn't the legendary battle I had anticipated.The stories of your greatness seem to be mere fabrications, and that's very disappointing.I think it's time to end this pointless battle…" Holding both hands to the sky, the Lord of the Ebon Shard sent twin blasts of emerald power hurtling from his hands into the ceiling, causing the entire building to quake."Goodbye, Yosho…" Blackshire proclaimed, "I have others who I want to have fun with."

Summoning the last of his strength, Yosho staggered toward the door, hoping to escape from being buried alive.Glancing behind him, the hurt old man noticed Blackshire was no longer where he had been._Where is he?_Wincing in pain, the heir to the throne of Jurai shook his head furiously._My own stupidity let him hit me hard enough to break my ribs.I can't believe I gawked at his face like a first year trainee.For now my concern must be for Tenchi and the others.I must get to them before he does. _The old prince was soon to discover where his foe had fled to, as he looked forward once again.Before him stood the ebon knight, one hand outstretched with another ball of emerald power._How is this possible?He should not have powers like that!_

"Goodbye, Prince Yosho," Blackshire declared before whipping the blast at Yosho's feet.The force of the energy shook the shrine violently, and in seconds the entire building collapsed completely with Lord Katsuhito still inside.

Seconds later, Blackshire walked over to the rim of the destruction."It's too bad you were so weak old man, I wanted to see the fabled power of Jurai first hand.Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to amuse myself with your successor.At least he has been known to be a challenge." The black-hearted creature chuckled, before disappearing once again.

**The Masaki House:**

Ryoko and Washu sat embracing each other as mother and daughter.Tears rolled down each woman's face.The silver haired space pirate cried for joy, to finally be able to have mental peace, and the red-haired scientist cried to see her daughter so happy."Thank you Washu."Ryoko muttered between sobs, "I will never forget this."

_You're welcome Little Ryoko.You know I would do anything to help you... _Washu's speech was interrupted as the golden-eyed woman suddenly stood up, throwing the diminutive scientist away."Hey! What's the big idea, Ryoko?"

"I heard an explosion.It sounded like it came from the shrine." The battle hardened woman proclaimed, a grim look of determination in her eyes."I think I better go check it out.I have a bad feeling about this."

The emerald green-eyed genius nodded, knowing better than to question the spiny silver-haired woman's hearing."Alright Ryoko, if you see anyone that is hurt, bring them back here immediately.I'll go get a med tube ready.However for what it's worth, I hope you were just hearing things. " 

"So do I, Washu.So do I."Placing the device Washu had given her inside her dress for safekeeping, Ryoko squinted and prepared for the worst before disappearing.

** **

** **

**The Shrine:**

Dread filled the great space pirate, Ryoko, as she appeared at the remains of the shrine.The entire shrine had been decimated, and now lay in a heap before her._What happened here?Who could have done this, and why would anyone attack a shrine? I hope Katsuhito wasn't inside when this place collapsed, I don't think even he could survive if he was. _Something deep the silver-haired heroine, that feeling she always got to expect the worst, told her that she needed to look through the wreckage. Quickly teleporting to the rubble, the mighty space pirate began frantically tossing aside the gargantuan chunks of granite as if they were nothing, hoping she was merely being paranoid, and that no one was actually buried inside this mound of concrete.As she lifted a massive piece of the roof, the golden-eyed woman's search was sadly rewarded.Lying between two large pieces of the collapsed building was Tenchi's grandfather, and he appeared to still be alive._It's a good thing those two wall chunks fell like they did, or he might have been squished by the roof._"Grandpa! It's me Ryoko, are you hurt?"Yosho moaned, trying to move, but having no success."Hold on, I'm going to get you some help."Placing one hand on the wounded man's body, Ryoko concentrated on the Masaki house, and in an instant Ryoko and her companion disappeared. 

**At that exact moment when Ryoko left at The Masaki House:**

** **

"There you are Mayuka," Ayeka declared proudly as she set the little girl in her crib."Now you be a good little girl and go right to sleep, so that when Lord Tenchi comes home, you won't be crabby princess."The purple haired princess smiled happily at the thought of Tenchi, the man who made her heart sing, returning home from school.Meanwhile, the tiny child before her let out a squeal of joy at the mention of her father's name.Giggling Ayeka tickled the blue-haired babies stomach."You certainly do love you father, don't you. We all do.That's why we're all here.He is the glue that binds us together.One day I hope to be his bride, then I can show you the wonders of Planet Jurai, your home world.You would love it there, Mayuka.The trees are always in bloom and the weather is so beautiful. It would be a perfect place for so perfect a child."_All I have to do is get rid of that annoying space pirate, and then Lord Tenchi and I can finally be together. _Ayeka blushed as she pictured the endless romantic days she could spend with Tenchi, if Ryoko was not always in the way. 

"You paint a lovely picture of your home planet, Princess Ayeka."A voice hissed from nearby.Looking up toward the window the first princess, who had expected to see Ryoko or one of the others, was shocked to see man in black armor, with a flowing black cloak, and golden eyes, leaning against the far wall.

"Who are you?!How dare you come into this house without permission!"The purple haired woman declared leaning defensively between the orange-eyed child and the intruder.

"Don't get so worked up Lady Ayeka, I am not here to harm anyone.All I want is to see Tenchi."The large figure vanished from his leaning position, only to appear instantly on the opposite side of the crib as Ayeka."My name is Blackshire.I am Lord and Master of the ultimate war ship, The Ebon Shard.As I said, none of you will be harmed, if you just show me where Tenchi is."

"Lord Tenchi is not here.However, I will not allow you to harm anyone here."The purple haired woman glared at the ebon night with hate flowing from her eyes."I suggest you leave now before I am forced to remove you myself."

"Forced to remove me?!" Blackshire snorted staring at her like a wild beast studies its prey."I'd like to see you try.Let me show you little one what true power is!"Holding the palm of his hand at the first princess, the evil intruder fired a blast of emerald power straight at her.Ayeka reacted quickly throwing up a shield to protect her and Mayuka, the result of her force field and Blackshire's blast colliding caused shockwaves to run through the house, causing it to quake.The ebon knight continued to increase the intensity of his blast until finally the blast exploded.

**Seconds earlier OUTSIDE:**

Ryoko appeared on the front lawn with a wounded Katsuhito before her.Washu was waiting for her return, standing beside a large glass cylinder with various tubes and instruments covering it.Behind her stood a vat filled with a green liquid."Washu!He's hurt badly.You've got to help him."

Accessing the situation with a confused look, the short scientist motioned for Ryoko to place the battered priest inside the bizarre med tube."Alright, calm down Ryoko.Once he's inside the Med Tube, I can see how severely hurt he is."The red haired woman typed frantically as the cylinder shut itself once the fallen Masaki was inside and began to fill with the emerald liquid."By the gods, what happened to him, Ryoko!?He has multiple broken bones, from I can see at first glance, it's both his arms, four ribs, the jaw, in several places, and his right arm..."

"How should I know," the old man's rescuer snapped back defensively. "When I got there the shrine was demolished, and he was buried alive inside it."

At that moment another thunderous explosion filled the air, this time coming from just behind the two women.Looking toward the house they noticed the corner of the house where Mayuka's room was, now had been obliterate, smoke billowing out from the gapping hole in its place.Before either woman could ask what was going on, a black figure materialized in front of them.In his ebon armored right arm the newcomer cradled Mayuka.The orange-eyed infant's crying echoing in the once peaceful afternoon.

"Greetings ladies," Blackshire nodded politely."Although in your case, Ryoko, I use the term loosely.My name is Blackshire.I am Lord and Master of The Ebon Shard."

"I don't care who you are, or how you know who I am," Ryoko growled, her clothes changing to her black and red space outfit, as she stepped toward Blackshire threateningly."All I can say is that you'd better give Mayuka back right now, or you'll have to deal with me!"

As Mayuka's kidnapper prepared to respond to the silver-haired woman's threat, Ayeka suddenly appeared, wearing her Jurai battle gear.With remarkable finesse and agility, the first princess landed a powerful right hook on her opponents face, sending him reeling back.

"What was that?" Blackshire chuckled using his free hand to check his helmet's latches."You'll have to do better than that if you want to stand a chance against me. Although I sincerely doubt you will be able to do much against me, since even Prince Yosho stood no chance."Holding out one hand, the ebon monster drew in emerald power, and Ayeka to prepared for another blast.However this time, the evil creature squeeze the gathered power, forming it into a green blade."Now then, who will be the first to die?"

"No one is dying today," Kiyone shouted from behind the sword wielding mad man."Release Mayuka, and put your hands up.You are under arrest in accordance with Galaxy Police Law Number 29584."As a warning shot, the teal-haired marksman shot at Blackshire's sword, causing it to shatter.

Casting a quick glance behind him Blackshire noticed the two Galaxy Police stood in a triangle, so that no matter where he moved to he would always be in one of their line of fire._My they just keep coming, don't they?Well no matter.I could easily kill them all now._The metal clad figure shook his head, his voice filled with no emotion as he mocked the first class detective."Oh no.What will I do? You destroyed my sword.I am completely helpless now."Reaching onto his side, a compartment opened up, revealing a hidden weapon."All I have is this."Raising the new item aloft, everyone was shocked to see it was the Tenchi-ken.The only difference between it and the one Tenchi used, was that it contained all three gems on the hilt."Do you like it?It's a gift from Yosho to me.Thankfully this armor prevents me from feeling the ill effects of the blade.It really would be bad for me if when I tried to hold it, I were electrocuted.Now wouldn't it?"

Ryoko snarled loudly as she launched herself at the sadistic invader with all her speed.Just as she brought her fist around to pummel the intruder, Blackshire turned placing Mayuka between the two of them.Pulling her punch, Ryoko was pleased to note that her attack had stopped, mere millimeters from Mayuka's face.The tiny child's expression seemed to lighten as her orange eyes saw the silver-haired woman, who had come to save her.

Bringing the hilt of the Tenchi-ken up into Ryoko stomach the ebon villain laughed as it sent waves of electricity through the attacking space pirates body."That's what I love about you heroes, you will do anything to protect the innocent.It makes my job so much easier. "Pulling the hilt away, Blackshire backhanded Ryoko, knocking her to the ground."You always were defective, Ryoko."

Seeing her would-be savior fall, Mayuka began to cry anew, this time louder than before.

Sasami and Ryo-Ohki watched the entire horrible battle unfold from inside, fear causing her heart to beat loudly."No... not him.It's the monster from my nightmare, Ryo-Ohki.It looks like he's already killed grandpa and Ryoko, and he's taking Mayuka away!What are we going to do?" The small cabbit could only meow, since she was as terrified by the bastion of horror that plagued their home as the blue haired princess. 

Ayeka, Kiyone, Washu, and Mihoshi all edged closer, forming a circle around the vile intruder."Give up you monster!" Jurai's first princess demanded with regal authority."There is no way out.You are completely surrounded."

"Is that a fact, Princess Ayeka?" As he spoke, the harbinger of destruction began to levitate, floating higher and higher into the sky."I think I still hold the upper hand."

_Damn him. _Kiyone growled looking at her target, trying to figure out someway to bring him down._If only I had all the weapons from the Yagami, I might be able to... Wait that's it.It's just the detraction we need._Putting one hand to her mouth, the teal-haired detective shouted as loud as she could. "Yagami!"At that instant, a massive red starship filled the sky.Its large frame was colossal, appearing to fill the sky with its girth.

Startled the ebon invader looked upwards momentarily stunned to see the large Galaxy Police spacecraft appear above him._Kiyone called the Yagami to help us.But I can't just sit here and wait for her to do everything.After all, I'm also a Galaxy Police detective._At that moment, Mihoshi closed her eyes, and fired at the black armored villain in a desperate hope to stop his ascension._Please don't let me miss.I can't let him get away with Mayuka. _The shot missed its intended mark, the middle of Blackshire's back, but instead struck the back of Blackshire's knee.Once again, the ditzy blonde's unbelievable luck kicked in.The bullet hit a piece of armor on the black armor clad criminal's leg that was not fully fastened, sinking into his knee, and sending the loose plate of ebon armor flying.The ebon monster seemed to twitch angrily in pain as red blood trickled out of the newly formed wound. 

While descending Blackshire's furious breathing echoed from inside his helmet."THAT HURT!"He screeched before hurtling twin blasts of emerald power at the two detectives, missing them by fractions of an inch as they leapt out of the way."Alright if you want to play with ships, then we'll play.But not right now, I have better things to do than play with you.After all I came here for Tenchi Masaki, not you weaklings.So I suppose we'll have to play later.EBON SHARD!"When the ebon titan roared its name, a second star ship filled the sky.This new ship was the mirror of the Yagami in nearly every way, save that it was as black as night.

_That ship, it isn't showing up on any of my scans.It's like it isn't even there!_Washu said as a wave of fear washed over her.

"Hey Kiyone," Mihoshi shouted motioning toward The Ebon Shard with her hand that didn't hold her gun."Doesn't that new ship look just like ours?"

Kiyone made no reply as she stared with steely eyes at the horrible vessel that had just appeared.

"It's time for me to take my leave, ladies.Do come visit me sometime.We'll be waiting for you. I'll even throw out the welcome matt for you.Now before I go, there is just one last thing I want to tell you."Pausing the malicious figure held Mayuka close as he rose in the air.When he finally spoke, his voice had a mocking poetic tone."Where there's day there will come night; when there's smoke, you will find fire; wherever there is Yosho, there will always be a Blackshire!"The metallic monster laughed once again, before disappearing.

As she finally staggered to her feet, Ryoko looked over her shoulder at the others.Kiyone returned her gaze, looking as concerned at the battered space pirate."What are we going to tell Tenchi?We just allowed his daughter to be kidnapped."

Ayeka, still in her Jurai battle gear, wrapped her arms around herself trying to find some comfort from this horrible turn of events."We must get Mayuka back.But how can we do that?We barely stood a chance against him here on Earth.On his own ship, we will easily be defeated."

"You're all alive!" Sasami screamed running out of the house, toward the others."Ayeka, I'm scared this is just like my nightmare."

The purple haired woman's eyes opened wide in shock._That's right, this is just like Sasami's horrible dream from last night.But how does our brother tie into all this?Is he to be the only one to survive this ordeal? Not only that, but how is it that vile beast knows about Yosho, and can use the sword?_The proper princess wrapped her arms lovingly around her sister."Do not worry Sasami.No one will be harmed, except Blackshire."

"That's right, now let's move!Ryo-Ohki!"The silver haired woman commanded, as the tiny cabbit ran forward preparing to transform in a mighty star ship.

"Wait Ryoko.You can't go running in there, not without Tenchi."Washu proclaimed."Ayeka said it herself, you were all no match for him when he was here. You will all stand an even worse chance on his home turf if you try and go now.The only option we have is to wait until Tenchi gets home from school.Until then, we need to try and think of a plan."

"Why not use the same plan the last time we attacked his ship?" Ryoko asked bitterly."It worked once, it should work again."

"When have we ever fought Blackshire in the past, Ryoko?"Washu asked curiously.

"He didn't call himself Blackshire then, but it's obvious who he really is.Think about it Washu.He came in mocking us, uses emerald energy, then took a hostage demanding we follow him.It sounds to me like Kagato is back."

**Ten Minutes later:**

Tenchi walked cheerfully up the path leading to his house._Finally, school is over.Now I can relax and spend more time at home.Of course, when have I ever relaxed when I'm home?_ Tenchi laughed to himself, even though things were hectic at home, he would have it no other way._I wonder what everyone has been up to while I was gone._As he walked the young man could picture the days events.Ryoko would spend the entire day either hovering over Mayuka, trying to find some way to win his love, or doing both.Mihoshi probably spent her time trying to help Sasami and Ryo-Ohki in the kitchen, but in the end only make a mess.All the basic chores, like cleaning the house and laundry, would be done by Ayeka and Kiyone.Although by now they were both probably be working in their flower garden.The only person he wasn't certain of was Washu, although he figured the red-haired scientist was likely off in her lab working on another fantastic invention.

To his shock, as he came into view of his house, he saw all the girls standing in the yard arguing about something._Now what's going on? _Drawing closer, the compassionate young man noticed that Ayeka was in her battle garb, as was Ryoko, who appeared to have taken a savage beating.The two space detectives were also breathing hard.Kiyone's face was beat red, as she seemed to be yelling, like the others, at the top of her lungs.Although Tenchi noticed that the teal-haired detective seemed to be yelling solely at Ryoko. _Those two!Can't Ryoko and Ayeka stop fighting for one minute!Man, they get worse everyday. _

Taking another quick scan of the scene, Tenchi know noticed thatpart of the house, specifically Mayuka's room, had been destroyed, and that Sasami was crying, currently held by Washu._Oh no!They couldn't have.._. Looking frantically around, the brown-eyed young man was terrified to note that his daughter was nowhere to be found.He did see one of Washu's Med Tubes in the lawn, which only fueled his terror.Tenchi's mind whirled as he dropped his school bag, and ran at top speed toward the assembled women._What's going on here?Did Ryoko and Ayeka destroy the house in another one of their fights?If so is Mayuka all right?_

The now frantic young man could picture the entire incident._It probably started off as any every other argument between those two.Ryoko may have insulted Ayeka's appearance, or Lady Ayeka could have pointed out one Ryoko's faults, as she likes to do.In either case it would have led to a fight.Even though I told them not to fight in front of Mayuka, they probably got too caught up in each other to notice her.Ryoko must have tried to blast Ayeka, and caused an explosion, which Mayuka was caught up in.That would explain why everyone is yelling and crying. _

Sasami looked up from Washu, seeing the brown haired young man running at them, tears streaming from his eyes."Tenchi!"She screamed, releasing the emerald-eyed scientist as she rushed toward him.Moments later, the blue-haired princess slammed into him, wrapping the crying man in her small, yet strong, arms. "Tenchi, I'm so sorry.... Mayuka's gone."

At that moment Tenchi Masaki's world shattered.His worst nightmare had come true; Ryoko and Ayeka had inadvertently killed his daughter."No...," he whimpered, his voice little more than a whisper.The tiny girl holding him could feel his entire body tremble as the horrible pain he felt consumed his body.Suddenly the youngest Masaki's head shot up, and a grim resolve came over him."RYOKO!AYEKA! "

The two woman quickly made their way over to him, each wanting to be the first to try and comfort the man they loved."How could you two let this happen?"

"Let this happen?" Ryoko roared back at him. "It wasn't our fault.He was too tough, none of us stood a chance against him."

"Him?What are you talking about?Didn't you and Ayeka's fighting blow up the house? Isn't that why Mayuka is dead," the irrational young man snapped back, still able to feel his insides quaking.

The golden eyed woman backed away, sickened by his words._I should have known, in the end I am nothing more to him than a violent monster.FINE!I'll show them all what this monster can do._Breathing deeply Ryoko bit back her tears before disappearing. 

"Lord Tenchi, that is not what happened at all!"The red eyed princess replied, her tone both polite, yet at the same time deeply insulted."You know Ryoko and I would never do anything to put Mayuka in danger.We were attacked Lord Tenchi."

"Attacked?By whom?"The young man asked flustered as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"A monster calling himself Blackshire," Kiyone informed joining the group."He arrived a few minutes ago, nearly killed your grandfather, then attacked us.He tore through us like we were nothing, and then he kidnapped Mayuka, demanding you face him aboard his star ship, The Ebon Shard."

"It was the man from my dream Tenchi," the pink-eyed princess said looking up at him, the tears still pouring down her face."He looked just like that monster. I thought Washu said that the things in my nightmares couldn't come here."

Sighing deeply the brown-haired man stroked Sasami's head sympathetically.Looking up at the purple-haired princess, the young man cleared his throat before speaking."Lady Ayeka, I am sorry to have accused you of such an act.It was wrong of me to assume you and Ryoko would..." Tenchi looked around at the mention of the space pirate's name."Hey, where did Ryoko go?"

As if in reply, the mighty cabbit spaceship, Ryo-Ohki, blasted past them, roaring a challenge to all who would stand in it's way as it lifted off into the blackness of space. 

"NO!Ryoko!"Washu screamed running toward her daughter's vessel.Realizing her cries were in vain, the small scientist clutched her fists in anger."Why does she have to be so pig headed!"

"What's going on, Washu?" Mihoshi asked looking at the red-haired genius with her large blue eyes."Is something wrong?Where is Ryoko going?"

"Yes, indeed, something is very wrong.That foolish daughter of mine is running off to face Blackshire all by herself."

"Why would she do something as stupid as that?" Kiyone interjected._Ryoko is headstrong, and a bit rash at times, but this seems a bit too extreme.I think there is more to this than you're telling us, Washu._

"Ryoko will be Ryoko," Washu said looking up into the stars.

"Don't worry," Tenchi said confidently to the shaken mother."She can take care of herself until we get there.She is the strongest of all of us."

"That would be true, IF she had all her gems, IF she hadn't been up all night watching Mayuka, and only got a few hours sleep, IF Blackshire didn't have an exact duplicate of Tenchi-ken to us, and IF she wasn't an emotional and physical wreck right now."

"What are you talking about, Washu?" Ayeka asked cautiously."I think you should explain, especially the last part about her being an emotional wreck."

Taking a deep cleansing breath, the woman with a mane of red hair explained to those gathered the story as she had seen it unfold.She told them how about her conversation with Ryoko in the Onsen this morning, and how the silver haired woman's goal to be a good caretaker for Mayuka had been weighing heavily on the space pirate's mind.Washu also recapped, as best she could, the story of Blackshire's attack on them for Tenchi."She really thought you hated the idea of her taking care of Mayuka, Tenchi.I think when you jumped to the conclusion that she killed Mayuka, it pushed her over the edge."Pausing Washu glanced at Tenchi, seeing that her words had hit him in the heart."I'm sorry if that hurt Tenchi, but it is the truth.However, it gets worse.Ryoko believes that Blackshire is Kagato, somehow back from the dead, and you know how much she liked Kagato...So you see, its true Ryoko is tough, but even she has her breaking point.I'm afraid she's pushing herself too far, and if we don't do something soon..."

Tenchi Masaki closed his eyes, his features broadcasting his fury."Wait here everyone, there is something I need to get before we go."Releasing Sasami, the young shrine caretaker ran into the house, only to return minutes later with the Tenchi-Ken clutched firmly in his hands."Alright.I'm ready.We better hurry if we are going to save Ryoko and Mayuka."

"Wait!" the diminutive genius screamed stopping the prepared to depart heroes."Before you go running off, take these." typing a few quick keys on her holographic keyboard, the super genius opened a portal and out fell five tiny devices."Put these on your ear, it's a communication relay with a few added features.It will let me track you on aboard that ship, so if anything happens to you, I can transport you back here immediately.Not only that, but I can run scans of the ship from the inside using those devices, and tell you if anything dangerous is coming.I would go with you, but I want to analyze this armor some more.As well as this blood sample."Washu said holding up the piece of Blackshire's armor as evidence."Be careful, all of you."Taking the devices everyone mentally began preparing themselves for the battle to come. 

_You may be a woman of loose morals, and have horrible manners, unworthy to even sit at the same table as Lord Tenchi, Ryoko.Yet I cannot fault you for your concerns over Mayuka, nor could I say I would not do the same if our places were exchanged.For you, as well as Lord Tenchi's daughter, I will gladly risk my life to make sure this horrible day ends._As she thought this, Ayeka looked from Sasami, to Tenchi, to the pod that held her wounded brother._It appears we have more in common than just our love for Tenchi.I never realized until now just how alike we truly are, Ryoko._

_This is it, my big chance.Today I'll bring in that most wanted, and until now thought deceased, criminal, Kagato._Kiyone smirked. _I don't know how he got a ship that looks so much like mine.But I can promise you this Kagato, if you followed the designs as close as I think you did, it will prove to be a fatal mistake, no one knows the Yagami better than me. Ryoko, Mayuka, hang on the Galaxy Police are on the way._

_ _

_Kagato...that most wanted and notorious criminal.I hate him so much, but because of him, I met Washu.I wonder if this means that we'll be making a new friend this time?I certainly hope nothing bad happens._Mihoshi checked her gun, making sure she hadn't lost it in the time it took for her to holster it and look back._I wasn't able to help fight you last time, but this time I'll be ready for your tricks, and I'll make sure you go to jail forever for your crimes._

Tenchi stared at the clear summer sky. _It's a beautiful day...The kind of day where Ryoko would always try her best to seduce me._Images of all the millions of seduction attempts Ryoko had made against him flashed into his mind._It's been great so far; Ryoko, and I know this is nowhere near the end of our adventures.I'm sorry I always made you feel so unwanted, so mistrusted.I promise when this is all over, I'll find a way to show you how sorry I am._

_ _

_You've been nothing but a good influence for Mayuka and me. I know you're a bit crazy, and a tad extreme in showing off your looks, but it's that passion for life you show that we really need. You remind us to seize the day, and to not let opportunities pass us by.I'm sorry for being so rough on you.It's clear that you love my daughter as much as I do, maybe even more.I promise you this Ryoko; you will have a chance to see her grow up._

_ _

_Kagato, if that is you, this time when I kill you, I'll make sure you NEVER come back.I WILL save Ryoko and Mayuka you can count on that._

In a flash, the four champions, Ayeka, the first princess of Jurai; Mihoshi, the super lucky Galaxy Police officer; Kiyone, the most unlucky, yet brilliant Galaxy Police detective ever; and Tenchi Masaki, father of the stolen child, and heir to the throne of Jurai, vanished, transported aboard the Yagami to face the ebon monster that had caused them such strife.

Washu hit a few keys, and the Med Tube containing Lord Katsuhito vanished into another portal."Sasami, why don't you go make us some lunch.When the others get back, they are going to have a wonderful story to tell us, and will probably be very hungry."The young girl nodded her head properly, walking toward the kitchen.Watching Sasami leave, Washu's brow matched her dark thoughts._I hope your dream was wrong this time Sasami.If that creature is Kagato, and he is from the Universe of Torment, then there is little hope for this Universe if Tenchi and the others can't stop him._

**Aboard The Ebon Shard:**

Inside the cold halls of the soulless star ship, one room is free of the overwhelming sense of dread that this vessel is known for.This room contains the only two people whose hearts beat with love and compassion aboard this hell bound star ship.The room itself could have once been living quarters, but now it was a shell of its former self.The walls, which once gleamed with cheerful colors, and exhumed a friendly, non threatening atmosphere, now mirrored the malicious heart of the ship's owner.

It is in this room, where a man with golden eyes stands watch over a child who has just finished crying herself to sleep.His name is Yosho Masaki, the child of Ryoko and Tenchi in the Universe of Torment.Lovingly he examined his new cellmate, Mayuka. _Little Mayuka, my baby sister…_ _I am sorry for this little one. _The young man gestured at the room around them with his hands._There are so many things I would like to ask you, to know about you.For you see in my world, you do not exist.I can't help but wonder, are you, like me, a child of Tenchi and Ryoko?Your hair color would indicate that you are related to Aunt Sasami, but she is too young to be your mother.Perhaps you are the child of Tenchi and Aunt Ayeka?If that is true, then way was my mother caring for you?_

Sighing, Yosho watched his sister twitch in her sleep._I don't know why Blackshire brought you here, but I promise you this, he will not harm you as long as I am alive. _

Tenchi's son's mind drifted back as he recalled how he came to this universe."You see Mayuka, I lost everything to Blackshire.He sent a beast of pure evil to my home one night.This creature, called Leech, killed my father, and then drained the life from Kiyone and Mihoshi.To make matters even worse, it impaled Lady Ayeka and nearly syphoned the life force from my mother, Ryoko."The mention of the silver-haired woman's name seemed to cause the sleeping youth to jerk.Yosho gazed at her, wondering if Ryoko meant as much to her, as the former space pirate had to him."Only Aunt Sasami, Grandmother, and I escaped without physical injury."

"Yet despite all this horror, I had thought I found a glimmer of hope.Long ago, my grandmother, the one you would call Washu, discovered a way to open a doorway to another dimension, one where the terrible deeds of our world had not transpired yet.This discovery proved to her that we lived in the Universe of Torment, where evil will always wins.When she told me about the Universe of Torment, I had thought all hope for vengeance against Blackshire was lost.After all, any battle with him would ultimately be a lost one.However, my grandmother in her infinite wisdom theorized that if we could drag that wretched beast here, then he would stand no chance of winning.Using all the resources we had available, which included the Yagami, loaned to us for a short time by the Galaxy Police, we created a vessel with shields so great, that nothing could detect it.To make it more efficient, we repainted the entire ship black, so as to match the endless night of space."

Yosho paused, the next portion of his tale leaving a horrible taste in his mouth."Everything seemed to be going according to plan, and I was prepared to take our invention on its mission.I had been training for nearly a year, to fight against that black armored demon, and I was ready to have my revenge. It was then that the unthinkable happened.Blackshire attacked me on my own ship.Beating me mercilessly until I was unconscious.I have no clue why he still decided to come here.When I awoke, I was in this universe, and that cackling monster had somehow linked our minds.He even inserted a devise into my body so he could cause me severe pain should I try to fight him again."

"Now you know what I have done," the golden-eyed man stated."Just remember I made a promise to you, and no matter how much pain I may have to endure, I will hold to that promise, and make sure nothing bad ever happens to you."

_Talking to babies now, Yosho?You really are getting pathetic._ Blackshire's voice mocked, echoing in the golden-eyed youth's mind. 

_How dare you bring this child here!?It's me you really want we both know it.So leave her out of your twisted games! _Yosho roared mentally back at the evil figure who was linked to him._Because if you lay so much as one finger on her, I swear I will..._

_You will fell pain, Yosho._On command, Yosho felt as if his entire body was engulfed in pain._Never question me, you insignificant cur.Now then, report to the bridge immediately.We have visitor's approaching, and it seems your mother will be our first guest.I want to make sure everything is perfect for her arrival.This has been a grand day for me Yosho, and I have you to thank.I was able to test myself against the legendary fighter, whose name you share, and now I'll be able to face his successor.Not to mention I will get to kill that annoying insect, Ryoko.Looks like I brought a little piece of home with me, now doesn't it?Now get up, boy.There isn't that much time!_

_All right, I'm on my way..._Yosho replied, tears rolling down his face as he tried to bare the unbelievable pain that filled his body.However, the physical pain he felt did not cause these tears.The golden-eyed youth, with long black hair cried for those who were coming.Realizing his quest for vengeance would not only kill him, but all those he cared about as well.As the pain subsided, the young man rose to his feet and with heavy footsteps, made his way to the control room.

**On Ryo-Ohki:**

_ _

_Kagato.Even your name makes me sick.I thought I was done with you the last time we saw each other.But you keep coming back, relentless as always.Well this is it! Today, one of us dies.The game is over you heartless bastard.I will see you dead for taking Mayuka from Tenchi. You may think I'm defective, but I aim to show you what this defective creature can do._Sitting in the control seat, the silver haired woman felt something press against her breast.Reaching in her shirt, she removed a tiny coin shaped device. __It was the same invention Washu had given her only a few minutes ago. _Mayuka, I will not let Kagato taint you as he did me.I guarantee you shall have the life that I never could._"Ryo-Ohki!Top speed!"Roaring a thunderous meow in reply, the cabbit starship increased to maximum velocity as it headed toward the jet-black ship sitting beside Earth's moon.

Next Time: The end battle begins, and Blackshire's identity revealed!Can it be truly be that Kagato, (SSJ4 Broli's favorite villain from the OVA) or is it something much worse?Will Ryoko get a chance to put her fears to rest, or will everything end in tragedy?It's the beginning of the end, or is it the end of the Beginning?Find out next time in part 3, **Insanity's End**.


	3. Insanity's End

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi cast; I did create Blackshire, the two universes, The Ebon Shard, and Yosho (that is the so P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Tenchi cast; I did create Blackshire, the two universes, The Ebon Shard, and Yosho (that is the son of Tenchi and Ryoko, not Lord Katsuhito.)

Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga?!

Chapter 3: Insanity's End

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment comes a young man imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, called Blackshire, who may or may not be the demon foretold by legend.The ebon knight may merely be the harbinger of worse things to come.But this story takes place in the Universe of Delight, where Tenchi Masaki, as well as all his family and friends, with the addition of his darling daughter, Mayuka live happily.As it stands now, Blackshire has captured Mayuka, and Ryoko as well as the others race to save her from his horrible ship The Ebon Shard.However she is alone and is in serious physical as well as mental pain. Can even she survive the coming battle?_

And Now Chapter 3:

**Space:**

A large black starship with four large prominent spires and a ruby colored bridge soared with incredible speed away from the tranquil Planet Earth.Its destination was obvious.The mighty ship, known throughout the universe as Ryo-Ohki, sailed through the vacuum of space toward an even larger vessel, one whose hull was jet black, almost appearing like a piece of the night come to life.Aboard the speeding vessel, Ryo-Ohki, the space pirate Ryoko readied herself for the firefight that she was sure to come. 

**The Bridge of Ryo-Ohki:**

_All right Kagato, or Blackshire, as you call yourself now, let's stop with the games and fight. _To accent her anger the woman in the red and black outfit brought her fist down hard on the arm of her chair._Let's see what your new ship is really made of._

As she drew nearer to the ebon vessel, Ryoko glared with all the hatred inside her at The Ebon Shard, the place where her most hated enemy had fled when he kidnapped Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka._What is going on here?Why isn't he attacking me?What's his game this time? _The silver haired woman felt a sudden wave of dizziness come over her as she leaned closer to the holographic console in front of her.__

_ _

_I've been pushing myself too hard lately... I need to rest, need to clear my head..._Shaking her head frantically, the powerful space pirate shook her personal needs from her mind._I don't have time to worry about myself right now.Mayuka is in that place, and it's my fault Blackshire got away.If I hadn't of let myself get hit by that sword, then maybe..._

A scene of Blackshire using his copy of Tenchi's sword flashed into her spinning head._Where did he get that?How can he use it?I don't buy that Tenchi's grandfather GAVE it to him.There's no way.What really bothers me is that there were gems on the end of the hilt, just like Tenchi's.None of this is making any sense at all._Once again Ryoko willed the thoughts from her mind._I'm not here to figure out some stupid riddle.I'm only here to save Mayuka._

Ryoko paused as she remembered her goal.However, numerous other, and darker, thoughts entered her mind as she thought about the possible aftermath of the battle._What am I going to do afterwards?Go back to Earth so they can all keep laughing, and insulting me behind my back? _The silver-haired space pirate laughed weakly._Tenchi didn't even have the courtesy to do that.To think he would accuse me of murdering his child!Why not shoot me instead, it would have been a lot less painful._

Rage began to build up inside the space pirate, giving her the fuel she needed to continue.Suddenly the answer dawned on her, as if it was the most obvious course of action.Yet despite this revelation, the golden-eyed woman seemed more heart-broken than pleased. _It's obvious what I'll need to do.I'm not needed, or wanted there.Once I save Mayuka from Blackshire's grasp I'll go back where I belong, back into space. _

_ _

_It's been fun, Tenchi, but I guess it'stime we went our separate ways. _Steeling herself a final time, Ryoko prepared to give the order to fire at the ebon star cruiser.

_ _

**Aboard the Ebon Shard:**__

_Well now, isn't this pleasant.Ryoko is already here.I suppose she's going to try and blast her way in here.How typical and drool.I can't have that gem-wearing idiot damaging The Ebon Shard before my guest of honor gets here.No, that would spoil everything, and make the welcome I have planned for them all too brief._Blackshire's black arms extended and a holo keyboard appeared at his fingertips. With astonishing agility, the large man quickly typed in some commands._But it would be rude to not greet her, and I think I have JUST the welcoming that would be suitable for Yosho's mother. _Laughing mentally, the evil monster typed the final keys, glancing out the large window before him to watch his horrible trap unfold. 

**Back on Ryo-Ohki:**

"Alright, Ryo-Ohki, FIR- huh?"The angry space pirate paused mid command as something bizarre happened to the Ebon Shard._I had expected him to anything, but never that._One portion of the great ship had suddenly lit up with various bright lights, and a landing platform had been extended. _I guess we are of the same mind, eh Kagato?No sense having Ryo-Ohki waste your ship. Since I'd prefer to beat you senseless myself.All right then, I accept your invitation. _

Raising to her feet the lithe space pirate moved the floating controls nearby to direct her might starship straight at the Ebon Shard._I'm going to enjoy watching the look on your face when you realize your own cocky attitude cost you everything._

**Moments later on board the evil ship: **

The silver-haired woman slowly floated down the dreary corridors of The Ebon Shard.Looking around at her surroundings, Ryoko looked at the black walls of the large, seemingly endless, hallways_.Well one thing is for sure, in all these years Kagato still hasn't learned how to decorate.Now let's see, if I was a malicious madman, where would I hide my captives? _As she floated quietly down the large corridor, Ryoko could not help but feel the intense evil that seemed to radiate from every portion of the ship.Wrapping her arms around herself, the floating woman's golden eyes continued to dart about, looking for any sign of her adversary.

The oppressive silence was suddenly interrupted as a sadistic voice filled the air. "You didn't even wait for me in the hanger.My goodness Ryoko, you're rude no matter what universe you're in, aren't you?"

Spinning about, the cyan-haired woman saw that standing half in the wall, and half out, was the man she had raced here to fight, Blackshire."Alright, Kagato, the games up.Now give Mayuka back, or you'll be sorry."

As the lithe space pirate mentioned her former slaver's name, the ebon monster drew his head back, his voice laced with confusion."Kagato?Who ARE you talking to Ryoko?The only people on board right now, are you, me, Mayuka, and Yosho."Under his black helm, the evil lord of The Ebon Shard smiled, as he fully stepped out of the wall."Well...Maybe not Yosho.He's a little out of it right now..."

"You talk way too much, Kagato." Ryoko declared delivering a powerful right cross to the armored man's face, sending him slamming into the wall he had just walked out of."Not only that but you seem to be getting forgetful in your old age.Lord Katsuhito is still on Earth.You hurt him pretty bad."The ebon man slid to the floor roughly, caught off guard by the agile woman's attack.

"I know what I've done woman.But I'm afraid you are thinking of the wrong Yosho, but since we're on the topic of wrong people, there is something I must know.Since I've told you I'm not Kagato, do you find yourself wondering who I am beneath this helmet?I can tell you this much, the answer will definitely surprise you.I know it will cause your son a lot of grief once he finds out."Blackshire stated in his most mocking tone, as he and Ryoko stared with pure hatred into each other's golden eyes. 

"Not only are you forgetful Kagato,you're a horrible liar, and misinformed. I don't know who you have me confused with, but even you should know that I have no child." A winning smile crossed Ryoko's face as she stood straight up, confidence radiating from her body."It seems you don't know me quite as well as you thought, eh?"

Under his helmet the ebon clad titan sneered as he rose back to his feet._Has no son?Why does she keep acting like she doesn't know who I'm talking about..?Oh...Of course, I forgot!The Ryoko of this universe is not married to Tenchi Masaki..., which means she never gave birth to Yosho.How interesting.This raises an interesting question, I had originally assumed Ryoko was this kids mother, but now I have my doubts.Who is this girl's mother?Hm...I will have to investigate this matter further. _"I don't know what I've been thinking."Blackshire apologized, before slapping one hand to his helmet."Ryoko, before we continue this fight anymore, I think you should at least get a chance to meet your own son, don't you?As a matter of fact, I'll even light the way for you."Once again the metal monster chuckled, revealing he knew more than he was telling her.Then in an instant he disappeared.

"Come back here, you coward!KAGATO!I am not in the mood to play mind games with you!"The furious silver-haired space pirate stood in the dismal halls of the ebon shard, her eyes and ears on full alert, as she prepared to attack anything that came at her._Damn him!What is he up to this time?Why can't doesn't he stay and fight?Maybe he's not as tough as he has been letting on. After all each time he was hurt, he ran.I must have done some serious damage to him. Of course, Kagato is still dangerous, and I have no clue what he's up to.I'll have to stay on guard.Now where did he go?_

As if in reply the lights above her began to flicker to life, one by one, lighting up a path._I see, you want to lead me into another trap of yours.Well, far be it from me to disappoint a man who waits patiently for me._With a devil-may-care smirk on her face, the weakened space pirate flew with all the strength she could muster down the ebon hallway._I just hope you realize what you're getting yourself into, 'Blackshire.'_

**Leaving Earth's Orbit:**

Tenchi Masaki, now draped in his Jurai battle armor, looked out the window of the Yagami at the tiny planet before him._I've probably seen Earth from space more than anyone else._Tenchi admitted to himself with a slight smile._I get the feeling I'm about to lose something very important, and every time I think about it I think it will be Ryoko.Why did I always have to be so rude to her?I mean sure she's a little too energetic, but still maybe I shouldn't have always blamed her for everything.All she's been trying to do is help me raise Mayuka, and after she risked her life to save my little Noodles, I go and accuse her of killing Mayuka.Not one of your better moves, Tenchi..._

"Lord Tenchi?"A quiet voice resounded behind him.Looking over his shoulder slowly, the young prince saw the other woman who fought for possession of his heart, Lady Ayeka, first princess of Planet Jurai.Standing only a few feet behind her was a teal-haired woman wearing a Galaxy Police outfit, an orange headband holding back her long hair.After a few moments, the purple-haired woman once again spoke. "We have some good news.Kiyone tells me we may not have to fight to get on The Ebon Shard."

The young man's eyebrow rose slightly at the news.He always preferred to do things without violence if possible.

The teal haired detective stepped forward, realizing all eyes were on her now."We all know that this new ship of Kagato's, The Ebon Shard, looks almost exactly like this ship, right?"Tenchi and Ayeka nodded, beckoning the unlucky detective to continue.Clearing her throat, she obliged them."Well, when we got into orbit, I tried to lock onto that thing, to see if I could detect any weaknesses.But in the end, it's too well shielded to be detectable.What I was able to learn was that it has an energy output identical to this ship.I also noted that Ryo-Ohki's energy trail led straight into The Ebon Shard."

"Which means...," the brown-haired young man asked, his patience not at its usual level.

"It means I should be able to access their main computer if I transmit a command message at the right frequency.That would allow me to send a subspace command to that ship, so that it would obey my commands.With its weapons down, we could all beam over, instead of only a few of us, as I originally thought we would have to settle for." 

Tenchi nodded looking eyes that were very passionate and hopeful at the lovely young green-eyed woman."This plan of yours will work?You are sure it can?"

"It's an old trick, not too many people use it anymore.Usually it's only done if someone locks their keys in their ship, or something like that.I've never tried to take down a weapons system before, but I ran my idea by Washu, and she said it should work.Isn't that right, Washu?"

At that instant, the tiny scientist's voice crackled into their ears thought the devices they wore."Well, I wouldn't say it's a fool proof plan, but it does sound promising.Right now I would say it's your best option.I can't give you any information on The Ebon Shard, but t must have some awesome shield system to be able to evade my scans."

Nodding his understanding, the young man nodded his approval to Kiyone."Alright then, we'll try your idea."

"Before I forget," Washu continued."I've managed to analyze that blood sample we got from Blackshire.If I wasn't looking at the data myself, I would have swore this was impossible.Somehow, Kagato has traces of Jurain blood in him as well as some of Ryoko's DNA.I'm going to run a few more tests, and open the range of my scans, so I can figure out what to make of all this.I can't help but wonder just what Kagato has been up to since last we saw him."

"Jurain blood?But how is that possible?" The purple haired princess asked, her face broadcasting her concern. "Kagato was not Jurain."

"I know that, as I said I'm still trying to figure out what this new Kagato is up to.All I can say is he must have been REAL busy, since genetics wasn't his best point.Of course looking at the butchering he did trying to meld the DNA, it's obvious he didn't spend enough time practicing his gene splicing."

"Thanks for the information Washu," Tenchi said suddenly ending the conversation."But I think it's about time we got this battle underway.Don't you agree, Kiyone?"

The green-eyed detective nodded, cast the young man a knowing look, before turning to head to the cockpit.As she walked, she realized that the upcoming battle was going to end between Tenchi and Blackshire, and that it was her duty to make sure the brown haired young man reached the battle field alive and well._Don't worry Tenchi, this plan will work.I know it will._

**Aboard The Ebon Shard:**

Ryoko was getting furious, she had the feeling that Blackshire's light show had been more of an annoyance than anything else._Where are you leading me you black-hearted bastard!? _Finally, the light's stopped their mocking trial markings, and the agitated silver haired woman saw why. Beside her was a jail cell, the same type used by the Galaxy Police, she noted.Looking at the cell door, Ryoko was quick to notice that the cell's door circuits had been destroyed, so that no one could be contained inside._I wonder who destroyed the controls?_

However that question became a secondary concern as Ryoko stared at the cell's continents.Sprawled out unconscious in the corner of the brightly lit cell, was a young man, who appeared no older than Tenchi.The current occupant appeared to have been there for quiet some time, since his clothing, which at one time could have been fine Jurain robes, was now merely tattered rags.Near his legs, the powerful space pirate was quick to note one of his legs had been hastily bandaged, and that spots of blood, some looking very fresh, had formed in small spots.However, what Ryoko noticed before anything else was that this young man looked exactly like Tenchi's grandfather had, seven hundred years ago.

"Yosho...?" The golden-eyed woman gasped as she looked at the cell's occupant._How can it be him? Lord Katsuhito never told us he had any other kids, especially any that would be his exact double.Yet here is a young man who looks just like him.I must be imagining things._Shaking her head in disbelief, the mighty space pirate prepared to turn away, yet some force within her made her decide to stay.Steeling her emotions, Ryoko roared a challenge."Nice try Blackshire, but I am not falling for your tricks.The real Yosho is nowhere near this young.You'll have to do better than that to fool me!"

"Blackshire...," the duplicate of Tenchi' grandfather muttered as he began to stir.The silver haired woman returned her gaze to the odd young man in the cell before her, preparing for the worst.Suddenly his eyes flickered open, and Ryoko could feel her heart stop.

_His eyes... they're gold.Just like mine!But how is that possible?Unless... _

Blackshire's early statement now resonated in her weary brain, _'I think it's time you met your son, Ryoko.'_Shaking her head, Ryoko tried to dispel the thoughts from her mind.However, as the golden eyed young man focused on her, his words cut her straight to the heart. 

"Mom?Is that you?"With what appeared to be tremendous effort the young man rose to his feet."It is you!"Ryoko stepped back when the ragged youth stumbled forward, collapsing in front of her.He looked up at her, a look of pain mixed with joy in his golden eyes."What's the matter, don't you recognize me?"Ryoko continued to stare at him wondering how this young man fit into Blackshire's evil scheme.A faint chuckled filled his voice as the young man wiped a single tear from his eyes."You act as if you don't recognize your own son.Mother, it's me Yosho.The son you had with Tenchi!"

Shaking her head solemnly the silver-haired woman spoke in whispers."You can't be my son, I've never had a child, especially not with Tenchi."Taking a step toward the fallen boy, Ryoko placed a hand on his shoulder."I am sorry that you have been caught up in this evil scheme of Kagato's, but as I said I am not your mother."

Yosho looked away for a moment confused by what had been going on._Kagato?Not my mother?Then who is she... Curse me for the fool I am, she isn't my Ryoko.I'm in the Universe of Delight.Wait a minute.If she's here, then that means, Blackshire must have captured her as well. _"Listen, Ryoko, my name is Yosho Masaki.I am the son of Tenchi and Ryoko Masaki.I come from another universe.I can't explain the details right now, but you must get out of here now!Get Mayuka, and hurry, get away before Blackshire shows up.Please!"

Jerking back from the urgent sounding commands from the weak looking boy, the lithe space pirate suddenly felt something bump against her skin from inside clothes.Reaching inside and pulling out the odd object, Ryoko saw it was the device Washu had given her.Suddenly an idea came over her."Listen 'Yosho' I think I have a way to prove to you that we aren't related.This device was given to me by Washu, and will only work on people of the Masaki bloodline.It will allow us to link our minds, so I can see into your mind.When this doesn't work, you'll understand that this has all been cruel joke by Kagato."The young man merely nodded looking compassionately at Ryoko as she placed the tiny coin shaped disc on his forehead, the tiny suction cup latched onto his head.

"By the way moth-, Ryoko, is this safe?I don't want you to get hurt."

With a smirk, the space pirate closed her eyes."Well, I have been told it could throw us both into a coma, but I'm willing to bet that it won't.Now let's get this over with, shall we?"_This is probably your cruelest thing yet, Kagato, trying to make this young man think he's my son.Well, as I said no one else is going to suffer by your hands.I'm going to dispel the lies you've told him._Calming herself as she let her consciousness feel for his mind, as she would for Ryo-Ohki or Washu, the mighty space pirate paused.W_hat's wrong with me?For some reason I want to be wrong, so that he will be my son.Well here goes nothing..._

_ _

Ryoko's smirk disappeared as she suddenly made contact with Yosho's brain, and a surge of his everymemory came pouring from his mind into hers.It was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced.Everything she mentally saw, was from his own eyes. 

The wave of thoughts began with scenes of Ryoko and Tenchi holding each other closely, talking in whispers before kissing lightly.As well as images of beautiful days were she sat next to this young man as they laughed and fished.She saw herself crying as the young man walked away from the house, to his first day of school.There were also memories of her tending a cut on his knee, and him giving her a crudely made paper heart on her birthday.Even though it was probably the worst artwork ever made, as Ryoko looked at it she saw a masterpiece.One thing did puzzle the mighty space pirate however, every time the young man had looked at her she was wearing a golden heart around her neck, with a silver chain.Before her lips could even form a question the young man's thoughts changed, becoming darker.

She saw a room in the Masaki house at night, although it was one she had never seen before.It was like Tenchi's, filled with a young man's clothes and things, but everything looked different.Instantly the memories changed and she saw Tenchi fighting a monster.The young man could do nothing but watch as the vicious beast slaughtered Tenchi.Then she saw Tenchi being mowed down by a blast from her own hands.The scene shifted and she saw a blade from the Tenchi-ken jutting from her throat as her gems were taken.A final time the memories shifted, and she witnessed Waving goodbye, as the young man prepared to leave Earth on this ship.But as she saw it happen, Blackshire attacked.She could hear the vile monster's laugh in her brain, and could even feel the intense pain that this monster had caused Yosho. 

**THE YAGAMI: **

"That should do it," Kiyone said looking over the controls, having just finished double-checking her entries."Everything is set up.Mihoshi, commence transfer, and keep your fingers crossed."_If this works, then we'll be able to get on board quickly.I still can't get over how much that ship looks like this one.I have to know why._

"But how can I do both, Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked as she began to transmit the data sequence, a confused look on her face."I need both my hands to enter in the coordinates right."

"Never mind," the teal-haired detective snarled as she watched the monitor."It looks like it might have worked.Lay in a course, right where Ryo-Ohki's trail ended.So we can beam over to that ship, that must be a hanger, or something."

**A few moments later, aboard The Ebon Shard:**

Blackshire was furious.The ebon knight had just learned, through a mental link he had with his ship, that The Ebon Shard's weapon's had somehow been taken offline.Not only that, but four people from the Yagami had just beamed through his shields._How is this possible!What has gone wrong with the ship's weapons, and why now!Well I suppose it doesn't matter, I'll just have to kill them all myself.In a way it's most convenient.I haven't killed in so very long...Before I begin the slaughter.I simply must check in on Yosho and Ryoko..._

** **

**Elsewhere on the evil ship:**

The flow of memories from Yosho to Ryoko began to slow.Once again Ryoko saw Blackshire from the young mans eyes, as the evil creature in black armor watched his monitors.

Suddenly another mind entered into the two figure's brains, it was the monster that Yosho hated more than anything else, Blackshire._Yosho!It is time to..._ However due to the intensity of the mental link, when Blackshire appeared in Yosho's thoughts there was a tremendously painful backlash, which shattered the link between Yosho and Ryoko.Dropping both of them to the floor.Blackshire continued to speak to his prisoners, although his voice now was laced with fury and pain._How dare you share your thoughts with someone else boy!I'll make you pay for that later, but for now, I need you to come to me._The young man's eyes opened wide with terror, as pain arced through him, seconds before he disappeared, apparently transported to another part of the ship. 

Shaking her head, Ryoko sat up feeling dazed."Yosho?Where are you?" Scanning the area the golden-eyed space pirate found no trace of the strange young man.She did however see the device Washu had given her, burned to a crisp from the mental backlash, laying on the cold steel ground._Those last few memories, they seemed just like Sasami's nightmare.Does that mean he is my son? Or at least the son of another me?I still can't believe that, even thought I saw it all with my own mind, but it would make sense. Kagato built his life around power and tormenting me.It would only seem logical that he would take great joy in hurting my son as well._The golden-eyed woman paused._Did I just call that boy my son...._

Her confused thoughts were interrupted once again as a voice blared into her mind. _Ryoko...please save Mayuka… and get out of here... _

_ _

_Yosho?With a look of disbelief, _the lithe space pirate looked at the smoldering device in her hand, but how...? _The device is ruined.How can I still hear him in my head?I guess it doesn't matter.Whether or not you are my son doesn't matter Yosho.I promise I'll save you, and Mayuka, from Blackshire._Standing up tall, Ryoko began flying through the endless corridors of the ebon vessel.She wasn't quiet sure how, yet she knew the way to Mayuka's chambers.

**Mayuka's Room:**

Blackshire smiled viciously under his helm as he looked at the sleeping youth."They think they can save you little one, but they are so very wrong.In the end all will die by my hands, and I will rule everything unopposed."Throwing his helmeted head back in triumph the evil titan laughed loudly.His mad laughter caused the sleeping youth to wake.

Mayuka's orange eyes shot open instantly.Fear filled the little girl as she saw the evil man who had taken her from her home standing over her.In the end the blue-haired infant did the only thing she could think of, she cried out for help.The ebon clad man before her now seemed to take notice of her."Finally awake, eh, Mayuka.Well good, please continue to make that lovely noise as loud as you can, draw everyone to me.Soon the sound of people crying and dying will fill the entire universe.This is merely the preamble to my symphony" Turning, his ebon cloak whirling behind him, Blackshire made his way back into the hallway."Soon I will be the most feared creature in any universe!"

Stepping into the corridor, the ebon tyrant was too consumed with his own joy to notice his attacker.With tremendous force a powerful fist collided with his face, sending his hurtling quiet a distance down the endless hallway.A few seconds later, Blackshire came to halt, slamming into the ground with intense force.Using his incredible speed and agility the ebon knight leapt to his feet, in time to see his attacker coming at him once again.It was Ryoko.She now flew , arms out like a battering ram, at him with all her speed.Throwing his arms up, Blackshire caught her fists, however the sheer power of her momentum caused his feet to grind against the black floor, as she pushed him back.

The ebon titan sneered under his helmet."That punch was just like you, Ryoko, cheap and weak!"Ryoko's feet hit the ground as she continued to struggle with the evil monster before her.Her eyes were brimming with hatred as she battled with all her power to overcome Blackshire.

**Not Far Away:**

"Alright, we're in!Washu, can you tell us which way to head to find Mayuka or any of the others?" Kiyone asked as they four of them ran down a hallway.

"I'm detecting a lot of aura's, but from what I can see, if you take the corridor to the right, it should lead you straight to Mayuka." Washu informed them.

As the four warriors prepared to make a dash down the black hallway, a horrible scream filled the air from the left corridor.

"That sounded like Ryoko," Tenchi declared spinning about quickly."You three go down that way, and get Mayuka.If that is Ryoko, then it sounds like she needs my help."

"Then we better go with you, Tenchi."Kiyone said advancing in the same direction as the brown haired young man.

"No," he replied."This isn't your fight, Kiyone.This is between Kagato and me.He challenged me, and I'm here to meet that challenge.You three get Mayuka, and get her back to the ship.I'll go help Ryoko, and pay Kagato back for what he's done."

**Further down the hall:**

Blackshire and Ryoko stood toe-to-toe, hands clasped as they each pushed with their full fury, each attempting to gain the upper hand."Why must you always be in my way, woman!You are no match for me.I am Blackshire, Lord and Master of The Ebon Shard!" 

The golden eyed woman snarled, before disappearing, causing the ebon monster to stumble forward as he continued to push forward against nothing.Now angered, Blackshire spun around, and once again was hit in the face by Ryoko. "Like I said... cheap and weak.You want to play games beaming around, very well."Blackshire disappeared, forming behind Ryoko.The agile space pirate spun, swinging her fist at the ebon knight full force.In spite of her quickness, her opponent still managed to evade her attack, and vanished once again, continuing to disappear and reappear behind her, keeping her constantly spinning to ward off his attacks.Finally as Ryoko whirled about one final time, Blackshire attacked, sending a blast of emerald power into her stomach as she turned.The force of his shot slammed Ryoko into the wall of the black corridor, nearly knocking the weary woman unconscious.

"Play time is over Ryoko.I've wasted enough time on you."Reaching down, the ebon knight picked up the silver-haired woman by her spiky hair.Holding her over his head, Blackshire prepared to strike her with a drawback fist. 

"Cheap.. and weak...," Ryoko gasped trying to focus on the man before her.

Punching her with his full power, Blackshire sent the golden-eyed woman flying down the hall.Unlike the ebon knight, the battered space pirate did not spring back to her feet.The wounds she had been dealt earlier added to her weariness were now starting to come into effect."I am neither of those things.My attack was not weak, because it knocked you down, and I'm not cheap, I'm an opportunist."

Reaching to his side, the black armored monster drew forth the copy of the Tenchi-ken he had when she fought him on Earth."Now be a good girl and die..." The blade of the sword suddenly shot forth, as Blackshire stood over Ryoko, preparing to finish her. 

"Hold it right there!" Tenchi screamed as he ran down the hall.The monstrous cloaked man, looked up from his stance, seeing Tenchi coming at him. 

"Well, Well, Well, I see you finally made it Masaki.It's about time.Let me just finish off this defective woman, and we can start having some fun."

"Leave her alone, it's me you want."Tenchi held the Tenchi-ken forward, and a blade identical to the one Blackshire held appeared in his hand.

"Okay, you can have this woman back, but only if you beat me in battle."

**Meanwhile:**

Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ayeka raced down The Ebon Shard's corridors looking for the lost youth."Where is she?"The purple haired princess asked as she did her best to stay ready for anything Blackshire would throw at them.As if in reply, a faint crying could be heard in the air.

"That sounds like Mayuka!" The blue-eyed detective shouted."She sounds scared.We'd better hurry."

Eventually the three women found a room with the door still wide open."Looks like a trap to me."Ayeka declared as she looked at the open passageway."I will go first, my Jurai powers will keep me safe." 

The teal-haired nodded."Alright Ayeka, Mihoshi and I will watch your back."Ayeka smiled as she blasted into the room, followed closely by the two Galaxy Police detectives.The three women stood just inside the room, quickly scanning the area for traps or some other hidden threat.However to their comfort, no such peril could be seen. The only thing beside themselves in the large black room, was a tiny white crib, where the crying came from.

Mihoshi walked quickly over to the crib.There, tears pouring down her face, was Mayuka, the child of Tenchi Masaki.The blonde-haired detective gently picked up the crying baby, holding her the way she had seen Ryoko hold her."It's okay Mayuka, we found you.Now we can get Ryoko and Tenchi and go home."Hearing the ditzy woman's voice seemed to calm the blue haired infant slightly, as her howling quieted.

Kiyone sighed, shaking her head as she looked around the room in disbelief."That monster!Why would he kidnap a baby?This place sickens me, I can't wait to get out of here."_The more I look at this ship, the more it reminds me of the Yagami.Why is that?_"Come on you guys, let's go find the others.Then we can go home."

"What about Kagato?" Ayeka asked as she looked over to where Kiyone stood."We still have to deal with him."

"I don't think we'll have to, Tenchi's gonna beat him just like last time!"Mihoshi interjected making a swinging motion with one of her fists as if she was actually fighting.It was obvious from her voice, and stance that the blonde detective had no desire to rush into a fight with the ancient evil that Tenchi had ran to face.

Kiyone stormed over to her partner taking the calmer infant from her."Be careful with her, Mihoshi, you nearly dropped her with your antics!Remember, Mihoshi, as Galaxy Police it's OUR job to make sure guys like Kagato pay for their crimes.It's NOT our job to let Tenchi do all the work."

"True Kiyone," Ayeka said as they began leaving the room."But none of us stood a chance against Blackshire the first time, and Lord Tenchi does have access to the Lighthawk Sword.So he is in no real danger.I'm sure everything will be fine."

** **

_I wish I could share your optimism, Ayeka, but I get the feeling things are about to get a lot worse. _Kiyone thought as the trio of women raced toward where Tenchi had disappeared.****

** **

** **

**THE BATTLE:**

Blackshire laughed holding his blade, which looked identical to Tenchi's Master Key,in front of him, his golden eyes gleaming in the dark hallway of The Ebon Shard.Before him lay a barely conscious Ryoko, battered and bloody from their battle.Tenchi, wearing his Jurain battle armor, stood defiantly in front of his adversary, holding the Tenchi-ken fiercely before him, ready to face whatever attack Blackshire could muster.

"This has all been so very easy for me," the evil creature from another time and space stated happily."I mean Yosho was so obsessed with killing me, he never suspected just what he was unleashing on this Universe." 

"If you are as powerful as you claim, then why play these games?" Tenchi responded trying to display the same level of bravado that Blackshire radiated.The two men stood ten feet apart, each eyeing the other, waiting for an opening to attack."Look Blackshire, I don't know who you really are, and I don't care.You could really be Kagato for all I care.Right now all I want is Ryoko and Mayuka back.If you give them back, and promise never to return, I won't kill you."

Blackshire leaned his head back, laughing loudly."You won't kill ME!"His voice laced with malice and surprise. "You certainly are full of yourself, Masaki.I'm sure it must help you deal with your harem, but I'm not so easily intimidated.As I said before, I am not here for any of you.I'm here because Yosho made a mistake, and now you're all paying for it.However, since you seem to want to make deals, I'll make you an offer you had best not refuse.Come with me Tenchi, as my servant, and I'll release all these women you care so much about, as well as your little daughter."The brown haired youth continued to glare at his enemy."Yosho always told me you were a wise man, Masaki, and you yourself can see what I've done to Ryoko, WITHOUT trying.So be smart, come with me."Blackshire dropped his battle stance, holding his sword behind him, extending the other hand out toward Tenchi, beckoning him forward.

Tenchi paused before responding, he could still remember Ryoko's painful screams as he had raced to help her.The monster before him supposedly had powers identical to Kagato's.Looking up he took a deep cleansing breath prepared to give Blackshire his answer.

"No deals!" Ryoko roared appearing in front of Blackshire, crimson power glowing on her fist as she slammed it into Blackshire's face, and released the power she had held.Blackshire toppled, dropping his weapon.As be staggered, the ebon warrior threw his metal clad hands over his face.

"Damn you woman," the angry maniac shouted, "can't you just die!" Blackshire backhanded the cyan-haired space pirate into the far wall that she had moments ago launched herself from to attack him.Now Tenchi and Ryoko gazed on in horror as Blackshire's face was revealed thanks to Ryoko's blast shattering his faceplate. 

"It can't be..." Ryoko said, her words barely audible as they escaped her hoarse throat, blood trickling out of her mouth..

The face that glared back at them, with a sadistic grin like a jester in some mid-evil court, was Yosho's. His cackling voice now mirrored his insane grin, "Oh well, now you know.Blackshire and Yosho are one in the same!"

"Yosho?" Tenchi said looking at the man before him. "What's going on here?"

Ryoko looked at the brown haired young man, her heart breaking as she knew the man she loved more than anything else, was now locked in mortal combat with her own son."That's our son, Tenchi.Our son from the Universe of Torment."

Blackshire laughed loudly, causing his shoulders to shake up and down."Isn't it great?Yosho is a schizophrenic.Yosho never realized that all our conversations took place in that screwed up brain of his.It's really quiet sad, when you think about it.The man spent a lot of time arguing with an empty suit of armor."

"You see, He created me all those years ago to deal with the pain of losing his parents, that is his Tenchi and Ryoko."The metallic maniac paused, focusing his golden eyes on Tenchi, "long ago Yosho and Washu discovered the truth between the two dimensions, and came up with the plan to use the Yagami to find me, and bring me here, so Yosho could kill me.But sadly, I took control of his body long before that happened and made him bring me here, so I could start a new."

"So you and Yosho are the same, huh?" Tenchi stated raising his blade once again in a threatening manner.

"You don't believe me.Then let me tell you the grand story of my birth.You see, the Blackshire Yosho sought has been dead for many decades.The frustration that boy felt began to drive him mad, and he began repressing his anger, frustration, and hate he felt at being cheated his vengeance, thinking he could just will it away.In the end, it was too much for him."

"One day, Yosho worked himself way too hard, trying to find someone who didn't exist, and blacked out.While he lay there unconscious I was born, and began taking control.The day he went into space to find Blackshire, I took over completely becoming the dominant power."Blackshire swooped down picking up his dropped weapon, as he began to walk toward Tenchi, forming the blade."I have Jurai's royal family's blood flowing through my veins, that's how I can hold this sword, but that isn't all I can do."

"But your powers. How is it you have my powers?"Ryoko asked viciously.

"Yosho has a great deal of power laying dormant inside him, yet sadly he never spent the time to fully wield it.I, on the other hand, found this power and exploited it."Blackshire held his arms out in a self-glorifying manner.

"Yosho!" Tenchi called out, "if you can hear me, then listen!You've got to stop this madness.You've got to fight, we can only stop Blackshire if we work together."Tenchi glared hard at the armored maniac he faced, hoping he could reach Yosho through Blackshire's seemingly complete control.

Tenchi's words appeared to strike home, as Blackshire stopped, placing one arm over his eyes to stop a flow of tears.The black titan's voice became shaky, and weak as he spoke, the rage and insanity in it melting away, replaced by tender and mercy."Father..., I'm...sorry...I can't believe what's going on... please believe me..."

Tenchi lowered his sword allowing the blade to disappear._I glad this fight didn't have to end with a fight like all the others did._With a sight smile, the youngest Masaki sighed as he approached the crying man in black armor. "It's ok, Yosho," Tenchi said holding his hand out."It's over.Let's just get Mayuka and the others, and leave this evil place." Tenchi set one hand on Blackshire's shoulder, trying to show his support."We'll get you the help you need, I promise."A weak smile flashed across Yosho's face.

"I can't believe how...," Yosho tried to speak through his tears.Taking a deep breath, Yosho continued, "I can't believe how pathetically stupid you truly are!"His voice shifted back, becoming full of maniacal rage once again as he brought the arm that covered his face in a sweeping arc, colliding with Tenchi's face, and hurling the Jurain warrior across the hall."Did you honestly think I could be stopped with mere words?"

'Yosho' looked at Ryoko grinning triumphantly."Oh I am so sorry mother, I've walked down the path of darkness, and unleashed a horrible evil. Can you ever forgive me?"The tall figure laughed, finding extreme humor in his own words.Turning Blackshire returned his golden eyes to Tenchi, who was trying to regain his footing.Ryoko, now propping herself against the wall glared at him with all her hatred."You know if I wasn't so awesomely powerful, I could have had a promising career as an actor, don't you agree?But seriously, I always found it so hard to believe that 'father' was so gullible, and even though I just seen it for myself, I still don't believe it."

"How could you do that to your own father, Yosho!" Ryoko demanded stumbling forward on battered legs.

"First off, he's not my true father.Second, NEVER call me Yosho. He's gone, dead and buried forever in my mind.I am Blackshire, lord and master of The Ebon Shard." 

"Now come here 'mother,' come play with your son one last time, before he kills you."Ryoko rose to Blackshire's challenge, making one last lunge, however in her weakened state, she was unable to engage the ebon tyrant properly.With extreme easy, Blackshire caught her outstretched arm in a vice like grasp.Laughing, he showed her the master key, seconds before touching the hilt against her weakened body as he had on Earth.On board the vile ship, her reaction to the sword's caress was the same.The battered woman began to writhe in pain as electricity flowed through her body. 

**Further down the hall**

"That sounded like Ryoko," Ayeka, in her Jurai battle garb, said as she ran down the hall, just behind Kiyone, who held Mayuka tightly in her arms,and Mihoshi."Her and Tenchi must be fighting 

Blackshire..."

"Mihoshi," Kiyone said in a very serious manner."Take Mayuka and head to the Yagami.If we aren't there in ten minutes, take off for Earth.Got it?"

"But, Kiyone, what if you need my help?I can't leave you behind like that.Not when you could need my help."

"I don't have time to argue, Mihoshi!We came here to rescue Mayuka from Blackshire.Now go, if we aren't there, contact the Galaxy Police and let them know our situation!"To accent her words, Kiyone handed Mayuka to her partner.

Swallowing hard, Mihoshi bit her lip, as she headed down a different hallway, back to the Yagami, as Kiyone and Ayeka raced toward the battle.

**The Battle:**

Blackshire released Ryoko's arm, letting her fall, still writhing in pain, to the floor."Is that all?I expected more from the legendary space pirate, Ryoko!"Clicking his tongue in his mouth Blackshire squatted to look down on his fallen foe."What have you got to say for yourself!"Ryoko was breathing in heavy, wet sounding, breaths as she lay face down on the cold jet-black floor of the hallway."Well then..." the ebon titan declared standing back up, "if you won't even talk back, I'll just have to kill you."Holding out his hand, Blackshire began summoning his emerald energy for a blast that would finish off the cyan-haired woman.

Suddenly a voice echoed in his mind. _"Stop this madness Blackshire!Leave her be!" _It was Yosho, struggling to retake control of the mind he shared with the evil monster. 

Sighing Blackshire closed his eyes, the energy he was gathering flickering away as he entered into a trance.

**Inside the mind of Blackshire/Yosho**:

Two men stood in a barren wasteland.Tall red rock formations standing in the distance, as an icy wind blew the sandy soil around them.One of the figures was a young man with golden eyes, long white following robes, and long black hair.In his hands was a sword hilt, a master key from Planet Jurai to be exact.The other a vile creature standing a foot taller than the young man, and clad entirely in black armor.Only it's eyes, which glowed with an evil emerald light, stood out from its shadow like appearance."Welcome to our subconscious Yosho," the armored monster greeted."It's time I put you to rest.I'm tired of these games.You've gotten in my way too many times.Now I'll end your pitiful existence."

"You are right Blackshire, these games must end.I won't let you turn this universe into as wretched a place as you've made my mind.You must be stopped at all costs, even if it means my own death.Your predecessor took my mother and father from me, I won't allow you to take this Ryoko from them."Yosho roared, from the sword hilt in his hand a powerful energy blade sprang forth, and the furious youth rushed the tyrannical monster before him, prepared to end this terrible battle once and for all.

**In the hallway:**

Ryoko looked up at the ebon monster that argued loudly with himself, his voice switching back and forth from Blackshire to Yosho._From the sound of it, Yosho is putting up a good fight, but I don't think he can stop him, not alone at least.If only there was some way to help him... _Shifting slight, trying to rise back to her feet, Ryoko felt a slight tingling at the back of her head. _That's it! Yosho and I are somehow still connected, which means I might still be able to help him._Calming her thoughts, the valiant space pirate made an attempt to reach out to her son from another time and space's mind._This could very well kill us both, or at least put up us in a coma.But if that's what it takes to save Mayuka in the others, then so be it._Ryoko smiled broadly, as she was able to establish a connection with Yosho's mind. 

**Back in Yosho's mind:**

The vicious demon made a quick sweeping motion with one of his monstrous claws, knocking Yosho to the ground.Slowly the gargantuan monster stalked over to stand above his fallen foe."As I said Yosho.It ends now!"Rearing back, Blackshire prepared to deliver the killing stroke that would cleave his beaten adversary in two. "Say hello to your mother and father for me."A vile chuckle escaped his demonic lips as the emerald blade began it's decent.

Suddenly something struck the ebon warrior in the back, causing him to lurch, and allow his sword to disappoint.Spinning about as quick as he could, Blackshire's emerald eyes glowed like twin green suns."YOU!How is this possible!?"

Ryoko smiled, even her mental projection still appeared battered and on the verge of collapsing."It doesn't really matter, does it Blackshire?All you need to know is that you hurt my son, stole from my Tenchi, by kidnapping Mayuka, and for that you will pay."

"You think I'm afraid of you?Just like Ayeka, you are a big talker."With unbelievable quickness, the ebon warrior quickly raised his arm toward Ryoko, firing an emerald ray straight at the silver haired woman.Ryoko's shield absorbed the brunt of the blast, however the sheer impact of the force sent Ryoko hurtling backwards.Before she hit the floor of this astral realm, her body disappeared. 

"Mother!NO!"Yosho screamed._Not again!I won't allow you to take my family again, Blackshire!_Summoning all his strength, the young man rose to his feet, and thrust his blade at the cackling madman's back.

The horrible scream that erupted from Blackshire's maw echoed for what felt like an eternity inside Yosho's mind.Pulling the blade from his foe's body, Yosho stepped back pleased with his handy work.The evil monster slowly turned, looking at the gaping hole that now filled his stomach.

There was a look in the armored beasts eyes that Yosho had never seen before, and would always remember.It was the look of fear.Suddenly white light began to erupt from the sword wound in Blackshire's stomach.Instants later, another ray of white light shot out of his right arm, followed closely by another coming from his hands. 

"It appears I'll be leaving you now, Yosho.I knew this would happen one day.Parting is sad, isn't it?" As the vile beast spoke, his usual malicious tone crept back into his voice."Just remember this...

Where there's day there will come night;when there's smoke, you will find fire; wherever there is Yosho, there will always be a Blackshire! " The ebon armored knight tensed as if trying to pull himself together, even closing his eyes from the tremendous strain.A few moments later, the armored monster's emerald eyes shot back open, just before he erupted into several black bolts of lighting. 

**Outside:**

Kiyone and Ayeka could only watch in stunned silence as the man in black armor suddenly began to writhe as jet-black energy crackled around him.Eventually the surge of power stopped, and the black-haired warrior fell to the ground lying very still.

Despite her severe beatings and the severe headache she was experiencing, the silver haired space pirate was the first to reach the fallen young man."Yosho!"Using what little strength she had left, Ryoko propped him up, his head falling limply into her lap."Yosho, are you alright?Can you hear me?"For a reason she could not place, the powerful space pirate felt a wave of terror pass over her as she continued to try and get a reaction from the still youth.

With tremendous effort, the young man's eyes flickered open.Wincing from the throbbing pain he felt, the black haired young man smiled weakly at Ryoko."Thank you, mother.You saved my life.Blackshire was going to kill me.If you hadn't been there, he would have killed everyone again..."

"Sh!Don't try and talk, son.You need to save your strength."Ryoko said shushing the young man as she brushed her fingertips over his lips gently. "I promise I'll take you to Washu, and she will fix you up, good as new.Just don't go..."The young man took her slender fingers in one of his hands, an amused smile covering his face.

"Aw mom...I'm not going anywhere.I just need to rest for awhile."The young man's head flopped to one side, as his strength began to fade once again.His golden eyes rested on Kiyone and Ayeka, who still looked at him with very confused looks."Aunt Ayeka! Aunt Kiyone!I see you're here too.I guess that means you found Mayuka.Good..."Yosho's words began to become labored as he spoke in a raspy voice.Smiling once last time, the young man's eyes shut, and he went limp in Ryoko's arms. 

"Yosho!YOSHO!"Shaking the black haired young man violently, the mighty space pirate continued to scream his name over and over, tears pouring down her face.

Seeing her friend in such agony snapped the teal-haired detective back to her senses.In a few steps she closed the gap between where she had been, and where Ryoko was. Slowly the first class detective reached out a hand picking up one of Yosho's arms, checking for a pulse, while Ryoko cradled Yosho's head to her chest.After a few moments, Kiyone smiled, placing a hand on the wild space pirate's arm to comfort her."It's okay Ryoko.As far as I can tell, he's still alive.It appears he took some serious damage from that electricity, but if we get him to Washu's soon, he should be fine."

Ryoko said nothing as she gazed up at the teal haired detective, yet the hope that sparkled in her golden eyes spoke volumes to Kiyone.Taking a deep breath, Ryoko held Yosho close, and then in an instant, the two figures were gone.

"I imagine she's gone back to Ryo-Ohki, with that strange young man." Ayeka declared as she tried desperately to make any sense out of what she had just seen."Lord Tenchi, I feel we should also leave.Maybe you can explain this whole thing to us once we are back aboard the Yagami?"

Tenchi nodded, as he leaned against the wall for support.His hurt all over, but then again he usually did after an epic battle."It' a long story, and I don't think I know much of it.I think to get the whole tale we need to talk to Ryoko, and Yosho."The brown haired man shook his head."All I can say for sure is that boy's name is Yosho, and he is the child of Ryoko and me, but he comes from some other Universe."

Ayeka moved to support Tenchi as the three of them headed back to the rendezvous point. _Lord Tenchi and Ryoko's son?How can this be?It's just like Sasami's dream, however in this outcome no one has died._

**Earth:**

**One hour later in Washu's lab:**

Ryoko sat beside a med tube.Inside the glass cylinder floated a young man from another time, her son, Yosho.The others were all having dinner at that time, but for some reason she could not tear herself away from his side.Despite how completely drained she felt, and how badly wounded she was, the mighty space pirate felt as if some all powerful force was holding her to that spot._It's kind of funny really.I mean I barely even know you, and I can't stop worrying about what will happen if I look away.I know it sounds dumb, but it's what I feel._Suddenly the figure in the tubes eyes shot open, and he looked at Ryoko with a terrified look on his face.Before she could react, Ryoko saw the liquid siphon out, and the young man be sucked into a portal that opened immediately after the emerald portal had disappeared.

Shooting up from her seat, Ryoko felt a sudden surge of power flow through her."He's awake!" she trumpeted, making a mad dash for the door."YOSHO'S...," the silver haired woman never finished her ecstatic sentence.As she took the next step, it felt as if someone had taken every last bit of her strength, and she fell into a heap on the cold laboratory floor.

**The Onsen:**

** **

The quiet scene of the hot bath was torn asunder as a gaping hole opened in the air, and a large object fell from it.With a thunderous splash, the object became noticeable as a young man.

Spitting water out of his mouth, Yosho struggled desperately to take in his situation._What in the?What's going on here?_Taking a deep breath, the young man from another universe looked around._I'm in the Onsen, but how did I get here?The last thing I remember was talking to mother, before I passed out, and then... Of course!She must have brought me home, or rather to her home.I must have been in one of grandmother's medical devices.I've heard her say she sometimes dumped people in the Onsen if she thought they could use a bath after treatment.I suppose I would be no exception, after all I spent a month on that ship, and never once did I have a chance to bathe._The naked young man slowly turned from side to side, taking in the sights around him._Amazing!It looks identical to the one back home.This is incredible!I wonder what other things are the same in this world?_Making an excited dash for the door, the time lost youth's mind filled with all the wonderful things this universe would have to offer.Suddenly he stopped, noticing that he was not wearing any clothes at all._Whoa!First things first, I probably should take a bath, and find something to wear, before I go walking around._

Sitting back down Yosho sank into the warm water, feeling his aching muscles relax._This is great.Just like back home._Looking at his chest, Yosho suddenly realized something was missing._MOTHER'S PENDANT!_Jumping to his feet, the young man began scouring the Onsen in vain for his missing heirloom. _Where is it!?It has to be here somewhere!_

Stopping himself the young man tried to think the situation through calmly._Okay, I don't see it around here, so that means it's either in Grandmother's lab or on The Ebon Shard.I just need to go ask Washu if she's seen it._Taking a deep breath, the young man stepped out of the water, forgetting about the bath, Yosho looked around for something to wear.As his gaze settled on what he was destined to wear, he moaned._I can't believe my luck..._

**A short time later: **

Now wearing a fluffy white robe with frilly laces, that apparently had been designed for someone with much a much more feminine physic, Yosho walked quickly toward the Masaki house clutching the robe around him tightly._Brrr.. It's kinda chilly out here.Wish I had some my clothes.Well, maybe someone will loan me some.Excitement as well as dread filled the young man as he walked.To think after all these years, I'll get to see my aunts and father again.Sure it's the ones I knew, but still seeing them will be great.I hope they can forgive me for the pain I've caused.The first thing I need to do is talk to mother- I mean Ryoko, and thank her for all her help._

Looking up, Yosho saw someone blocking his path."Hello, I see you're up and about, and very well dressed I might add."Washu smiled looking at the full grown youth wearing one of the robes they left at the Onsen for these fairly chilly summer's nights."I think Tenchi may have some clothes that will fit you, if you want them."

"I most certainly would grandmoth-, Little Washu.But before that I would like to see Ryoko.Would you please tell me where she is?I want to thank her for saving me from Blackshire, that is myself."The young man smiled, placing a nervous hand on the back of his head as he thought about what he was saying.

"HELLO!"Washu said leaning toward him."Uh.. You might want to close that robe of yours fella."

Slowly looking down, Yosho was horrified to notice that the robe he wore had opened when he released his hold on it.The black-haired youth now stood exposed before the diminutive genius. With lighting quick speed, the young man closed his robe, and his face took a deep red tone.

Clearing her throat, a mischievous smile on her face, Washu answered his question."About Ryoko, I'm afraid talking to her right now is impossible.You see, when I went back into the lab to check on your progress, I found Ryoko laying in a heap on the floor right by your empty tube."The red-haired scientist paused, noticing that the golden-eyed young man appeared terrified by this revelation."Don't worry, she just passed out from exhaustion." The young man in the bathrobe appeared to relax slightly at this news, however he still appeared tense."I told her to get into a Med Tube as soon as she got in, but that fool daughter of mine had to continue to push herself.She should only be out about a day or so.My daughter is too stubborn too hurt badly for long."

The two stood looking at each other, each noticing how much Ryoko's injury affected the other. 

After long moments, Yosho spoke up breaking the long silence."How is Lord Katsuhito?Is he better?I hurt him pretty bad, didn't I?" 

"I don't know what YOU did to him.BLACKSHIRE hurt him pretty badly, but thanks to me he's up and kicking once again."

"What about Mayuka, and the others?They all made it off The Ebon Shard safely?"

The woman with the mane of red hair shrugged off his question quickly as she spoke."They're all fine.Now, I have a few questions for you.For starters who are you?Ryoko's thoughts were a mess, so I couldn't scan them for the answer.All I know about you is she cares for you deeply, maybe even as much as she loves Tenchi."

Yosho opened his mouth to reply, unsure where to begin. Before he could reply, Washu interrupted him with yet another question."Plus I have to know, what is this?"She asked holding up a tiny necklace with a silver chain and a golden heart pendant.On the pendant was an inscription: _To Ryoko, The most beautiful 'monster' I ever met,Love Tenchi._"It has a picture of Ryoko and Tenchi in bed together inside.I'd like to know where you got this."

Yosho sighed deeply, he glad to see someone had found his lost pendant.He also sighed because he knew the story she requested was a long one."That was my mother's.My father gave it to her long ago on her birthday.I know that doesn't explain much, but it is a long story, and I really am not dressed to tell you the whole thing.Perhaps we could go inside, I could burrow some clothes, and then I could tell the story to everyone at the same time."

Washu nodded her head in agreement."Alright, Yosho.I believe that's what Ryoko said your name was.Have it your way, we'll go inside, but remember I want the full story.Not to mention I want to run some tests on you.I found some interesting data when you were in the Med Tube, and I want to confirm my theories."Nodding his understanding the young man with golden eyes walked beside the red-haired super genius as they headed back to the Masaki house.

Next Time:Blackshire is gone, but the problems are far from over.Can Yosho live with Tenchi and the others?If he stays, how will Yosho affect the Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko triangle?How will everyone react to his story? What will Kiyone think of what The Ebon Shard is?Will Ryoko be up soon, and will something develop between her and Yosho? To make matters worse, a simple statement gets taken the wrong way, and the repercussions will make your head spin.

Try not to hate me too much...

In One week:** Yosho's Grief**(It's not what you're expecting!)

Special note: I have basically written the entire 26 chapters that this story entails.If you would like to make a guess in your review as to what it is, please do.I always like hearing other people's theories.Also new additions for this story will be put up once a week, until it's over.So it should be done by Nov 5.I usually shoot for Monday as my posting day.


	4. Yosho's Grief

Chapter 4 Yosho's Grief

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Tenchi cast; I did create Blackshire, the two universes, The Ebon Shard, and Yosho (that is the son of Tenchi and Ryoko, not Lord Katsuhito.)

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment comes a young man imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, called Blackshire, who may or may not be the demon foretold by legend.The ebon knight may merely be the harbinger of worse things to come.But this story takes place in the Universe of Delight, where Tenchi Masaki, as well as all his family and friends, with the addition of his darling daughter, Mayuka live happily._

_ _

_The battle is over Blackshire is no more, killed in Yosho's mind.Now the Masaki family, and friends can get back their daily lives…or can they?_

And now part 4 of 26:

Chapter 4 Yosho's Grief

**One Day After Chapter 3:**

**Mid-afternoon:**

Two young men, who appeared to be about the same age, walked down the dirt road that led from the vegetable fields to the Masaki home carrying the fresh produce they had just picked.One was a handsome young man with long black hair in blue jeans and a white t-shirt that seemed to fit a little too tightly, thus accenting his muscular physic.The most prominent feature of this strong looking young man was his golden eyes.He walked beside the slightly shorter brown haired companion, carrying his massive burden easily with one hand.

The other young man, had his basket strapped on his back, and trudged onward with a little difficulty, having put more vegetables in his pack than he probably should have. 

These two young men, Yosho and Tenchi Masaki, spoke in light tones as they made their journey toward home. 

"So tell me Tenchi," Yosho said, the name sounding strange to him."Do you think Ryoko will be out of the Med Tube soon?It's been almost a complete day since she was put in."

Tenchi shrugged, unsure what to say."I don't really know.As far as I know she should be.Washu is rarely wrong on things regarding Ryoko."Casting his gaze at the time lost young man, the brown haired youth smiled._I still can't believe this young man, who looks as old as me, is my son.Of course Mayuka was his age when I first met her...So I guess I can't really say this is an unusual thing to have happen around here._

"By the way," the man with the long black hair said, his voice betraying his humorous statement he had planned."Thank you for the clothes.Jurai robes are nice and all, but I don't think a grown man should be seen wearing a pink kimono with a purple sash, do you?I think blue jeans and a white t-shirt are much more to my liking."

Both men laughed, recalling how Princess Ayeka had offered Yosho one of her royal robes.She made this offer so Yosho would begin telling his bizarre story to them a little sooner."I have to agree with you on that."

The golden-eyed youth stopped his casual walk and cleared his throat."Before we get back home, there is one thing I've been wanting to ask you."

Tenchi paused slowly turning to look at the young man with a skeptical look; there was something in his voice that slightly unnerved the first prince of Jurai."What is it, Yosho?Is something wrong?"

Sighing, Tenchi's strong companion seemed temporarily at a loss for words."No, nothing's wrong.There's just something I have to know.You see, in my universe, you are married to Ryoko.What I guess I'm getting at is… Well, do you love her?"

The brown haired man set his burden down, leaning against it as he pondered Yosho's question."That isn't really a question I can answer easily, now is it?Yes, I do love her, but I don't think you and I share the same definition of love.You see I consider Ryoko, and all the girls here, as my family.I try to never put one woman higher in my heart than any of the others.I care too much about each one to play favorites.I'm not sure if I'm making any sense or not, but that's how I feel."

Yosho nodded, satisfied with Tenchi's answer."No, you make complete sense. As I said, I was just wondering, no harm meant.By the way, did I ever show you this?"Holding his basket with one hand, the golden-eyed youth reached around his neck fishing for something.Finally, he pulled a golden pendant connected by a silver chain from under his white t-shirt."It was a gift from my father to my mother, long ago."

Confused, Tenchi looked at the pendant closely, carefully reading the inscription."_To Ryoko, The most beautiful 'monster' I ever met, Love Tenchi._"The young man smiled, releasing the golden heart."That does sound like something I would think up.Not the world's most poetic guy am I?"

The muscular man grinned."It was given to my mother on her birthday, many years ago, which was also the same night that the two of them kissed each other for the first time.Mother still has a device that plays the scene for her.When I was little, I would sometimes sneak downstairs for a snack, and there she would be in the living room watching the scene play out repeatedly, while father slept up stairs."Yosho paused, turning the small pendant in his hand as he tried to hold back the feelings of loss his memories brought back to him.For long moments he and Tenchi stood on the side of the dusty dirt road in silence.

Clearing his throat, the golden-eyed man spoke, his tone slightly shaken as if he was holding back a tremendous strain."I've been thinking about this since I first saw her, and I have come to a decision.I've decided to give it to your Ryoko, when she wakes up.To thank her for all she's done for me.Without her help, I'd be dead right now, murdered in my own mind by my darker self.Tell me, do you think she'd like it?"

Tenchi smiled, placing a hand on Yosho's shoulder, trying to lend the black-haired youth some of his own strength."I can't really say for sure.Ryoko is the most unpredictable woman I know.The only certainty with her is uncertainty. But if I was you, I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for Ryoko to wake up, she tends to sleep a lot.As a matter of fact, it's nearly impossible to wake her up, it usually takes a bizarre event to wake her up if I remember correctly."

"Bizarre event?"The golden-eyed youth asked his curiosity peaked by the man who was his father in another universe."What do you mean by that?"

The smaller youth sighed."Well you know, for example, Ryoko originally woke up from her imprisonment in the cave when I pulled the sword from its resting place.I don't really call that a normal event, would you?"

"True, but from what she always told me, that was more imprisonment as opposed to being asleep."Yosho said with a slight chuckle, remembering how furious his mother would get if he ever called her time in the cave a nap.

Tenchi held up his hand, admitting defeat."Okay, well there are some other examples.One night, she had way too much Saki, and Mayuka was starting to cry really loud.No matter what I tried I couldn't calm Noodles down, and...."

"Uh… Excuse me did you say Noodles?Who's that? One of Mayuka's toys?"The golden-eyed youth interrupted his friend, a strange look covering his face."While we are on the subject, I told all of you the story of my past, yet no one has ever told me the story of Mayuka.Is she the daughter of you and Aunt, I mean, Lady Ayeka?Sorry about my slip up, it's still hard to not call you all by the names I called you in my Universe.

"Don't worry about it.I'm sure no one minds.Although there is one thing I would like you to do, please don't refer to Ryoko as 'My Ryoko.'I have a hard enough time stopping Ayeka and her from fighting as it is, the LAST thing I need is more trouble." 

The young heir to Jurai's throne casually picked up his heavy basket once again."So you want to know the story of Mayuka, huh?Well I can only tell you what I remember.It's a confusing tale, so if you have any questions just ask me, okay? It's also a long story, so we might as well start walking home before Sasami gets worried, or angry, since we've been gone for so long."As he spoke the young caretaker started trudging back toward home."When I first met her she was about our age..."

_First met her?About our age?_ Yosho thought confused as he quickly walked forward to match his smaller traveling partner's strides._You're right Tenchi, this is a confusing tale._

**A short time later back at the house:**

A small blue-haired girl, her hair tied into two long ponytails, stared out the window of the Masaki house, as she nervously cleaned her slender hands on her apron with a picture of a large carrot on it."Gosh Ryo-Ohki, where do you think they are?Tenchi and Yosho should be back by now.I hope they didn't have any trouble."

Stepping outside, Sasami and her tiny cabbit friend scanned the immediate area for any sign of their missing friends, however the only person outside the house was Kiyone, who was tending the beautiful roses in her and Ayeka's garden."Hey Kiyone, have you seen Tenchi or Yosho?"

Standing up straight the Galaxy Police detective wiped the sweat from her brow, exhaling sharply."What!They aren't back yet?"Sasami shook her head in reply, indicating she didn't know any more than the teal-haired detective._I don't like this.Something about that Yosho character doesn't sit right with me.I don't buy his Blackshire being a dark personality story for a second.I've seen too many criminals get off on that ploy before. Not only that, but he seems to be getting really chummy with Tenchi and the others.I wonder why?No one who's that new somewhere gets as comfortable as he is that quickly.His story about The Ebon Shard being the Yagami, and that he's from another Universe seems awfully far-fetched as well.I bet he's nothing more than some criminal with a fancy set of armor that doesn't want to be caught. Still, there is evidence to support his odd claims, so I'm willing to give him a chance, but I'm definitely going to keep an eye on him. _

Sasami hopped down from her spot on the porch, skipping toward the gate, where Azaka and Kamidake stood watch.Finally snapping out of her daze, the teal haired detective shouted to the small super cook, "by the way Sasami have you seen Mihoshi?She went to do some laundry a few minutes ago and.…"

Suddenly the air was filled with a loud explosion, followed by a shower of white spuds floating down from above."Kiyone!"The ditzy blonde screamed running around the corner of the house, completely covered in soap."How much soap was I supposed to use again?I think I might have used too much."

Sighing, Kiyone's shoulder's drooped as she walked over to assess the damage her dim-witted partner had caused._It's gonna be hard enough keeping my eyes on Yosho, without having make sure Mihoshi stay's out of trouble.I wonder what I ever did to deserve a partner like her..._

"Hey Kiyone," a Washu chimed interrupting Kiyone's gloomy questions.As the tiny genius stepped out of the house, the teal-haired detective noticed that Washu wore her favorite summer attire, a pale green and white stripped shirt, matching pale green shorts, and a pair of sandals."I see Mihoshi had an accident with the washing machine again.Need a hand?"

The teal haired woman nodded."With her involved," the green eyed woman motioned in the direction of the mountain of suds that was her partner. "I can always use help."

"Before we pull Mihoshi from there, I want to ask you something.You don't believe Yosho, do you?" Washu asked her emerald eyes fixed on the first class detective. 

Shaking her head, Kiyone met Washu's gaze."I just get this feeling when he's around that something bad is about to happen."

"Well all I can tell you is from what my scans of him confirm, he most definitely is Ryoko's son, and those traces I couldn't place were a mixture of Human and Jurain DNA.Plus his astral pattern is quite bizarre.So from what I can gather, he isn't lying.By the way, have you sent a report to headquarters yet?"

"Yes, it's standard procedure.Why, is something wrong?"

"No, not really.I beamed the Ebon Shard into one of the hangers in my lab a little while ago, and I've been working on removing the technology, like the time and space converter, that could be dangerous from it.I figure it's mine in a way, so I'm not really stealing.Besides, I doubt the Galaxy Police need to be going between the two Universe's anyway, right?"

Washu paused for a moment preparing to make a request."The reason I asked about the report was I was hoping to ask you to leave out the part about Yosho being Blackshire, if at all possible.Since I have no data to state his story is a lie, I don't think someone with such a rough past needs the Galaxy Police chasing him."

"Don't worry, in my report I simply said Blackshire was gone.I left out anything incriminating about Yosho.Tell me, do you think he'll be staying with us much longer?"Kiyone looked slightly concerned at the diminutive genius.

"Well, he said he wanted to be here when Ryoko woke up, but that was all I remember him saying." Washu shrugged, "he doesn't seem like a bad kid to me, and it's really up to him, and especially Tenchi.If he wants to go back home I'm sure I can send him there.Look we can talk more later, we'd better go pull Mihoshi out of there before she drowns in soap."

The woman with teal hair shook her head as they made their way to the spot where Mihoshi lay buried in soap._So his story checks out.I guess I can relax now, but I still can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen, and he'll be at the center of it._

**The Gate:**

"There they are!"The pink-eyed princess screamed seeing Yosho and Tenchi walking up the path towards her.With all the speed her tiny legs could generate, the tiny figure ran full speed at the approaching duo."It's about time you two got home!" Sasami snapped when she finally reached them."I was starting to get worried.You were gone a long time."

"I am sorry to have worried you, Aunt Sasami.Tenchi and I got to talking and lost track of the time." Yosho declared apologetically."It won't happen again."

Giggling the blue-haired girl shook her head. "You don't have to call me Aunt, silly.My name is Sasami."Sniffing the air, the little girl quickly covered her royal nose."OH!But I do think both of you could use a bath.What were you doing out there?Rolling in the dirt?"

"I suppose we do smell pretty bad." Tenchi said noticing how sweaty he and Yosho had gotten from their labors in the field, as well as the long walk home."Yosho, why don't you go to the Onsen, and get cleaned up.I'm going to put the vegetables away, then I'll take a bath."

Bowing slightly, the time lost young man set down his basket."Alright, sounds good to me.You're sure you don't need my help putting these baskets of food away, this one is fairly heavy."

"I can handle it, I'm sure.Don't worry, just go on." Tenchi stated waving off the boys concerns. ****

**Meanwhile in Washu's Lab:**

A vicious smile covered the tiny scientists face; she was obviously up to something mischievous.Looking away from her holo keyboard, Washu looked into the Med Tube beside her.In the emerald liquid, floated her daughter, Ryoko, who was now awake, and did not appear pleased to be in her current predicament."Well, Ryoko, I see you've finally woke up.Since I have you here and all, maybe I should make those adjustments I was telling you about.You know, fix your sagging breasts."

Inside the Med Tube, Ryoko began to slam her fist against the glass, yelling something rather vulgar at her red-haired mother."Ok, Ok, calm down little Ryoko.I'll let you out, but don't ever say I didn't try to tell you when you look in a mirror and notice your breasts are drooping.The things a mother must go through for her child..." Pressing a button, Washu giggled at the look of shock that covered her daughters face as the liquid in the pod drained taking, Ryoko with it."A little dip in the Onsen should relax you, then I'll fill you in on what's been going on while you were asleep."

**The Onsen:**

Yosho sat in the warm waters of the bath allowing them to melt his cares away.As he breathed deeply, his golden eyes took in his surroundings._It certainly looks like home, but there's something missing.I don't know what, but it's definitely something important.Oh well, I might as well enjoy the water._

_ _

_It sure has been a long day. Not a bad day, since I got to spend it with Tenchi and the others, but so far it's been so busy that I'm not sure what I've been doing all day.Yet I wouldn't have it any other way.I really like it here; everyone I ever knew is alive and well.So what if they aren't the same as the family I had back home.Maybe I should stay here.This IS the Universe of Delight after all.I could be perfectly happy here. _

_ _

Yosho sat up from his slouch, shaking his head. _No, that would be a bad idea.If I stay here, Grandmother and Aunt Sasami might get worried about me, and I couldn't put them 1through that kind of torment.But how am I going to tell them that I was Blackshire, or at least A Blackshire.It might make them hate me.Still, it's not my place to interfere with everyone's life here.Sure I'd like to see Ryoko end up with Tenchi here as well, but I don't want to be the reason the group breaks up._

_I mean they sure have had an interesting life together so far.There adventures are almost identical to my families, except for the one involving Mayuka.I still can't get over it; she's the daughter of Tenchi and a demon named Yuzuha?Of course, that's no reason for me to say Mayuka is weird, since I'm the son of Tenchi and a demon called Ryoko._The golden-eyed young man smiled weakly._"Mother would kill me if she ever knew I had called her a demon." _

Lost in his thoughts, the young golden-eyed nearly leapt out of his skin, as a portal suddenly opened above him, and a voluptuous figure fell quickly into the warm water, causing a miniature tidal wave across the Onsen.

"DAMN WASHU!" Ryoko roared rising out of the water, flinging her head back angrily to get her long spiny silver hair out of her face."One of these days, I'll..." Stopping her furious rants, the former space pirate now noticed she was not alone in the Onsen, and her voice instantly melted, going from homicidal to almost sickeningly sweet."Hello Yosho!How are you doing, son?"

_Did she just call me son? _The young man wondered as his face turned bright red.Quickly Yosho threw up a hand to block his view of the naked woman."I'm sorry Ryoko, I didn't realize you would be coming into the bath.I'll leave." Moving his free hand frantically to find a towel, the black-haired tried his best to erase the image of Ryoko nude from his mind.After all, she was his mother in a complicated way.Finally, Yosho's hand's quest yielded results, and the red-faced youth frantically attempted to wrap himself in the fluffy towel.

"There's no need for you to leave, Yosho.After all, we're relatives, it's only natural for us to bathe together."

Closing his eyes, the young man removed his hand from his face, as he nervously pressed his fingertips together."But... I mean you're not wearing anything...isn't that kind of weird."Despite his best efforts, the golden-eyed young man still could not sear Ryoko's image from his mind._Man, I need to get out of here.This is getting way too weird for me._

Throwing her head back, the naked woman laughed loudly."I can always put a towel on, Yosho.My goodness you act like I'm going to try and seduce you.You really are a sick young man.It must come from your father's side..." Stepping out of the water Ryoko grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped herself."There, you can open your eyes now.I'm wearing a towel.Oh and Yosho, it's not nice to call your mother weird."

Slowly, almost painfully, the black-haired young man opened one of his eyes slightly, afraid of being caught in one of Ryoko's playful traps.Upon seeing her somewhat clothed he began to relax."Wait a minute, how did you know I called you weird?"

Sitting down in the hot water, the silver-haired woman smiled jubilantly."I heard you thinking it."

"Huh?" Yosho asked sounding quiet slow."Heard my thoughts?"

"I don't know how it happened, Washu could probably explain it better, but after I used that device on you, I could actually here what you were thinking.I figure something about Blackshire interfering must have caused it."_See what I mean..._

"Hey!I could actually hear you in my head!"The golden-eyed man said excitedly."That's incredible."

_Try and talk using just your mind.If what that black armored psycho said is true, you probably have all my powers as well._Ryoko looked around the Onsen as she spoke, searching for something.

_This is amazing!I wonder if I can talk to Ryo-Ohki, or Washu as well?Man, this has been an eventful day.First I help Tenchi in the field, and then I find out about Mayuka's past, and now this!_

_Who told you about Mayuka?_Ryoko asked in mock interest as she finally found what she was looking for, a full bottle of Saki that she hid in the Onsen to help her relax.Taking a long sip of the intoxicating liquid, the space pirate focused her eyes on the young man before her."AH! That's the stuff!"Noticing Yosho was still staring at her, the lithe woman held the bottle towards him.

_No thanks I don't drink._He replied, holding up a hand to wave off the silver-haired woman's offering._But to answer your question, Tenchi told me._

_You don't drink?!That is definitely something you learned from your father then. _Shaking her head sadly, Ryoko took another, much larger, drink of her Saki before crudely wiping her mouth."Ah!You don't know what you're missing, young man!"The naked woman's eye's now focused on the pendant around Yosho's neck._By the way, what is that thing around your neck?When I saw your thoughts on board The Ebon Shard, the Ryoko in them always wore it.Is it something important?_

_What is it?I figured you would have known from my memories._ Reaching behind his neck, Yosho quickly undid the clasp, and threw the silver chain-bearing pendant to the silver haired woman._It's yours..._As Ryoko cast him a confused look, the young man held up a hand._Don't worry, I'll explain, but it's a long story.Still I think you'll like this tale.It began a long time ago, in my world…_

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

** **

_...after that, mother, father, and me lived quite happily until that horrible creature, Leech, showed up.He took everything from me… _Ryoko looked at the young man, seeing, as well as feeling, the tremendous pain these memories caused him.Her heart hurt, almost as if someone had attacked her, to see him feeling like that.Yosho paused for a few moments, taking a few ragged breaths to clear his mind._I told Tenchi that I planned on giving that to you, Ryoko, for all the help you've given me.After all because of you not only am I saved from Blackshire, but my family's soul's can rest in peace now._

_ _

Looking happily at the heart shaped pendant, the mighty space pirate had to summon up all her strength to not cry.This item in her hand was the very incarnate of what she wanted most in life.Inside it showed her and Tenchi together, tears of joy rolling down her face, and on the outside the golden heart was inscribed; '_Love Tenchi._'Nothing in any universe could be as awe inspiring to the former space pirate as this simple golden heart with a silver chain she held in her hand. _I'll take your gift, on one condition, Yosho._

_What can I do for you, Ryoko? _Yosho asked in a respectful manner, almost bowing, his mental voice becoming calmer.

_Don't call me Ryoko.It doesn't sound right coming from you.If you don't mind I'd really like it if you'd call me mother, or at the very least mom._

_Whatever you say, mother…_The young man from another time and dimension smiled, it was a simple request, but one that meant a lot to each person.For Ryoko, it was her chance to prove herself as a mom, and to Yosho, it was his opportunity to see his mother, once again.

_ _

_ _

**Just Outside the Onsen:**

Tenchi Masaki wiped sweat from his brow with one hand while he tried to work the kinks out of the other._Man, Yosho really is strong.I couldn't even budge that basket he was carrying.I had to make 6 trips to finally upload everything.Oh well, at least that's over with.Now to relax..._

_ _

Opening the door, Tenchi saw Yosho wearing a towel as he leaned against a far wall.For some odd reason, the young man was staring over at a wall._I wonder what he's looking at._Quickly removing his clothes, and wrapping a towel around himself, the young man closed his eyes, as he quickly stepped into the relaxing hot water.

After a few moments, the young Masaki could actually feel his fellow bather's eyes upon him.After a few moments, Tenchi allowed his eyes to crack open slightly."So Yosho, what's up?I saw you talking to…" as he spoke, the brown-haired youth noticed his companion was motioning with his finger to Tenchi's right.Slowly turning his head, Tenchi's eyes enlarged greatly and his heart ceased beating when the brown-haired youth finally noticed Ryoko waving at him as she smiled happily sitting right next to him. 

_ _

"Hello there!" she chimed with a wicked giggle, causing Tenchi's face to become beat red, and a trickle of blood to flow down his face.

_What's Ryoko doing in here with Yosho!Oh man!She must have been what he was looking at.That stupid wall, it blocked my view of her… Now how am I gonna get out of here… _Tenchi's head snapped away from the seductive space pirate, as he tried to reign in his heart, and calm him mind.After taking several deep cleansing breaths, he finally was able to address the woman who continually tried to tempt him."Ryoko!What are you doing in here?I thought I had made it clear you girls aren't supposed to bathe when the guys are here!"

The supple space pirate sighed, her look of joy fading from her face. _I would have figured he'd at least of been glad to see I wasn't dead… I suppose that was too much to hope for._"Actually Tenchi dear, I didn't plan any of this, Washu dropped me here after I got out of the Med Tube.Besides, you know the only man who uses the Onsen is you, and no one ever said I couldn't bathe with my own son.Now did they?Standing up, which caused Tenchi to throw his hands in front of his face, since he had expected her to be nude, Ryoko shook her head.The silver-haired beauty appeared to be quite flustered."But if you're going to be so rude and immature, then I'll just go.I need to check on Mayuka anyway."With thunderous footsteps, she prepared to exit the bath.

"Wait, Ryoko.Don't go.I…." The newest comer to the bath shouted, grabbing the skinny woman's wrist.As he held onto her hand, all of time seemed to slow for the silver-haired woman.The man she had always wanted so dearly had asked her to stay with him.Ryoko slowly turned until their eyes met, and locked.At that moment it appeared as if each person had been put into a trance.Maybe it was the emotional intensity of the past day still lingering in each of their heart, maybe it was somehow due to Yosho's presence, or perhaps it was merely the emergence of emotions that had been hidden for too long, for whatever reason, to Ryoko and Tenchi everything else seemed to fade away, as if they were the only two people in the entire universe.Looking into the intense passion that burned in Ryoko's eyes, Tenchi could feel the barriers around his heart melting away."I…."

The young man with golden-eyes watched the romantic scene unfold._I wonder if this was how it all happened years ago in my universe?I know mother said it started out as a fight, and then the entire event turned into a passionate event._Yosho continued to sit quietly and watch.This was truly something magical._I knew you were lying earlier Tenchi.I knew you cared deeply for Ryoko, obviously even deeper than you realized._

Ryoko stepped back towards Tenchi slowly, the sound of her moving through the water echoing in the stillness of the Onsen.The young man released his grip on her arm, as they both remained lost in each other's eyes.Slowly the silver-haired woman's lips parted as she continued to move closer to the man who had stolen her heart."You…" Leaning closer, the two figures closed their eyes allowing themselves to be lost in the moment.A few more seconds, and Ryoko's soft lips and Tenchi's would collide.

However it seemed fate would not allow such a magical event to transpire.As he watched, Yosho's nose began to twitch, and just when the two figures in this glorious drama before him were about to kiss, he unleashed a tremendous sneeze.The loud noise shattered the fantasy world that Ryoko and Tenchi had entered into, causing them to be harshly jarred back to reality.

Instantly the two figures eyes shot open, and the young shrine caretaker leapt back from the seductive space pirate before him, uncertain what had come over him."Ryoko!What I was going to say was, I need to talk to you.But I think it better wait until later."Glancing over at Yosho, Tenchi exhaled sharply."I have some work to do up at the shrine, if you want to meet me up there after dinner, we can talk then."

"Talk huh?"The golden-eyed figure smiled hungrily at the unnerved young man."Call it whatever you like, I'll be there.But Tenchi dear, there's no reason to not pick up right now where we left off."

"Ryoko.That's not what I'm talking about.There's something I need to tell you, but I would rather tell you it in private."Tenchi told her while nodding his head toward Yosho in a poor attempt to be subtle.

"Actually, I could do your chores at the shrine for you, Tenchi." Yosho said flatly, trying to hide a wicked smile."I mean I used to do the same chores as you everyday as part of my training back home.Then you and mother can go on a walk or whatever it is you have planned."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, son!"Ryoko complimented the black-haired boy while clasping her hands."So Tenchi, I guess I'll meet you by Funaho about a half hour after dinner.Okay, lover?"Laughing seductively, Ryoko spun around before him."Well I still need to check on Mayuka, and I definitely need to find something to wear for our date… Although I might not need too much, since I don't think talking is what's really on your mind Tenchi dear…" At that instant, the laughing spiny haired woman disappeared, the sound of matter being displaced echoing in the two young men's ears.

"It's not a date, Ryoko!" Tenchi screamed.As he realized the futility of trying to talk to Ryoko after she had left, the young man sighed.He had the feeling as if the weight of the universe had just been removed from his shoulders, and he could now relax.Dropping like a rock into the hot water Tenchi continued to sink until his head had completely submerged._What was I just about to do?If I kissed Ryoko, then I KNOW she'd tell the others.But still, what just came over me?When I looked in her eyes, I felt drawn to her.I haven't been that drawn to anyone, or anything, in a long time.It was like being in a trance.I can still feel my heart pounding in my chest…._

__

As he emerged from the hot water, Tenchi took a deep breath refilling his emptied lungs.His cohort appeared to be staring at him, biting his lip as he continued to snicker under his breath.Casting the golden-eyed boy an icy glare, the young man who had just rose from underwater, couldn't help but began to laugh as well."Just WHAT is so funny?"

"It's you…." Yosho declared pointing at his friend, all control he had to contain his laughter now gone."In all the years I've known you, I have never EVER seen you react like that to mother."

"What are you talking about, and why do you keep calling Ryoko mother?"Tenchi asked, even as he laughed, he didn't quite see the humor in this situation."After all, if Ayeka found out I nearly kissed Ryoko, I'm as good as dead!"

Gasping for breath, the golden-eyed young man finally regained some of his control."You don't see the humor in any of this?Look at yourself!As soon as you seen mother, your face turned beat red, and you had blood coming out of your nose!You were embarrassed to be around her, almost afraid of her!Mother's just a woman, after all!"Yosho continued to laugh obnoxiously, filling the Onsen with a rich joyous laughter.

"I could call her a lot of things, but Ryoko is definitely not JUST a woman," the once again red faced Tenchi declared, wiping his face with his hands to remove any traces of his perverse thoughts."Besides, you never answered my question as to why you keep calling Ryoko, mother."

"That's easy.She asked me to."Slapping his hand on the water's surface, the black-haired youth still could not stop his ribs from hurting as he continued to roar with laughter."That look on your face… priceless…."

Sitting down grudgingly, Tenchi crossed his arms over his chest."Yeah well….She just caught me off guard, and with the water being so hot and all…." Looking over quickly, he noticed his friend was not buying his story any more than Sasami had when he tried to use it on her at the Hot Spring."Let's just talk about something else." _He's as bad as Ryoko…._

Saluting the man who would have been his father, Yosho finally retook control of his laughter."Whatever you say…." 

** **

**Later that night, Right After Dinner:**

Yosho rose from the table, stretching after eating one of Sasami's world-class meals."As always Sasami, you're cuisine was an honor to partake of."Everyone mumbled his or her agreement with the newcomer's statements, causing the blue-haired girl to blush tremendously.Bending back down the young man quickly picked up two empty plates."Allow me to help you with these dishes.It's the least I could do to repay you for such an exquisite experience."

  
_You are a worse sweet talker than I pretend to be, _Ryoko declared into the young man's mind as she downed the remainder of her food._I think it's nice that you complimented her food, but nothing tastes as good as you made Sasami's meal out to be! _

_And how would you know?You can't taste anything remember?_Yosho retorted as a joke.As his golden eyes settled on Ryoko he saw she did not share his sense of humor in this case.The icy glare she shot him could have restarted the ice age.Choking on his breath, the golden-eyed youth coughed.

_Yosho.THAT is something I prefer to keep a secret, if you don't mind.The only ones besides you and I who actually know about that little secret is Washu, and I intend to keep it that way!_Slamming her hands down firmly on the table, startling the others, Ryoko rose to her feet._Now then I have to go.Tenchi and I are supposed to be meeting by Funaho….Try and stay out of trouble while I'm gone…._

_Yes, mother…. I'm sorry._Yosho said as he walked into the kitchen, shaking his head sadly as he made his way into the kitchen.Turning, the black haired youth was shocked to notice that his mother had already disappeared.With a heavy sigh, the white shirt wearing man headed back into the kitchen.__

Boy did that go over badly…Maybe I should refrain from making any more jokes.Setting the dishes in the sink, Yosho began to clean his plate.

"There's no need for you to do that, Yosho."Sasami said, standing on a stool beside him so she could reach the sink.A few moments later, the tiny cabbit, Ryo-Ohki hopped up to sit on the sink beside her pink-eyed friend."I can take care of the dishes."

"Oh no, Aunt Sasami, it's no trouble at all." The golden-eyed man declared as he scrubbed some food off his plate into the soapy water."As I said, it's the least I could do to repay you for the wonderful meal."

"The least you could do is nothing."Ayeka said properly, "like that mother of yours does.However it appears you take more after your father than mother, which is a very good sign."The purple-haired princess placed her teacup into the soapy water, as her little sister had motioned for her to do.

"Yeah, you don't seem to act much like my daughter."Washu said leaning against the wall near the door."Tell me, why were the two of you looking at each other for so long after dinner?"

Pulling his soaking arms out of the soapy water, the young man could not help but smile."Oh, that's simple, I was talking to her mentally."

"WHAT!" the red-haired woman shouted in shock."How in the world is that possible!"?

"I'm not really sure myself, all I know is when Ryoko tried to use that mind device of yours on me, she started reading my thoughts right when Blackshire tried to take over my body again.We were all caught in the backlash, and after that Ryoko and I could hear each other's thoughts."

"Hmm…" Washu muttered while scratching her chin, lost in her calculations."That's very interesting.So you've become connected to my daughter, eh?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I had a connection to you or Ryo-Ohki, but every time I've tried to talk to either of you, I received no response.I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong."

"I don't think it's possible for you or I to talk like that, since the device established a link between Ryoko and you.Still I would like to run some tests if you don't mind, to test my theory."

Nervously the time lost young man held up one hand."I would love to let you experiment on me, Little Washu, but right now I have to go.There is something important I'm supposed to be doing at the shrine."

"The shrine?" Ayeka said looking over her shoulder, as she tried to help her sister with the dishes."What business do you have there?"

Casting them all a knowing smile the time lost young man shook his head."I'm not really at liberty to say."Saying that the young man bowed slightly, as he made his way toward the door.

"By the way," the purple haired princess said, wiping her hands with a dishrag."Where has Lord Tenchi gone?"

"Oh that's easy," Mihoshi shouted."He told me he had some chores to do at the shrine."

"What did you say Tenchi's at the shrine!" Kiyone snarled. _I don't like this.The smile on Yosho's face as well as his vague statement, doesn't sit right with me.He's up to something, and I intend to find out what._"Mihoshi, I think we should follow Yosho.I get the feeling he's up to no good."

**Funaho:**

A youthful looking woman in a green and pink skirt sat on the gnarled roots of the ancient Jurai space tree gazing wishfully into the calm water._Well, here I am.Yet I don't see Tenchi anywhere.I wonder if he was just leading me on.Nah, that's not his style.I'm just psyching myself out. Still, I can't help but wonder what he wants to tell me?I wonder… _Ryoko's eyes suddenly widened excitedly as a wonderful possibility filled her mind._Could it be things are finally happening here like they did in Yosho's world?That must be it.Tenchi is going to profess his love to me!OH this is going to be the best day of my life!_

The silver-haired woman was so engrossed in her own fantasies that she did not hear the gentle footfalls, coming from behind her."Hello Ryoko…." Tenchi quietly said while approaching the woman lost in her own thoughts.Ryoko shot up, finally seeing Tenchi standing before her.As he had been at dinner, the young man was not wearing anything spectacular just a simple t-shirt and a plain pair of jeans.

"HEY!What are you trying to do, scare me to death!I didn't get all dressed up just so you could play jokes on me. Speaking of dressing up, couldn't you at least wear something a little nicer for our date?"

"Ryoko," the young man said with a sigh, "This isn't a date.I tried to tell you that earlier, but you were in such a hurry to leave, you wouldn't listen to me."

"I was in a hurry to go see Mayuka.Is something wrong with that?"

"Actually Ryoko, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Taking a seat beside the scantily clad woman, the young Masaki looked up at the sky.Whatever it was the young man had to say, it was obvious to her that it weighed heavily on his mind, since he appeared to be taking his time to make sure each word was chosen carefully before he spoke."I have a request I want to make of you.It's something I've recently been thinking about a lot lately."

"Oh, I see."Ryoko said trying to hide her sadness._So this is it.Tenchi's finally going to tell me to leave her alone.I figured it would come to this one day.Well FINE I don't need him, or his daughter._

_ _

"This is kind of hard for me to ask, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but…."

"There really is no need to say it Tenchi, I know what you want."Standing to her feet angrily, the former space pirate looked at the young man as if he had struck her."We both know you don't think I'm a good person to have around Mayuka, so sure I can stay away from her.It's fine with me!"

"What are you talking about, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked completely shocked by the golden-eyed woman's words. "That's not what I wanted to ask you at all! "As if answering her challenge, the young man rose to his feet as well, glaring into Ryoko's eyes."Where are you getting this stupid notions?I'd never say something like that about you!"

"Stupid huh?Well since I'm too dumb to figure things out on my own, why don't you tell me what it is you want…" she demanded clenching her fists?

Quickly the brown haired man glanced at the ground._It's now or never. _"Well you see I've been thinking about it a lot lately.When I was going up, I didn't have a mom, so I really don't know how a mother is supposed to act.The only time I've ever really seen someone doing what a mother and child do is when Washu was caring for Little Taro."Tenchi paused getting ready for the big moment."I guess I shouldn't say the only time, since there is one other person I've been fortunate enough to have help me watch over my Noodles, you Ryoko.You've been nothing but a good influence for my daughter, and I thank you for all you've done, but now I need to ask you something.Ryoko, will you be the mother for my child?"

The silver-haired woman paused, having not expected Tenchi to ask her something like that.After a few moments the lithe space pirate shook the cobwebs from her mind."So you drug me out here to ask me that?Why all the secrecy?"

"I don't know, Ryoko.I just didn't feel comfortable asking you in front of the others.I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

Calming herself, the silver-haired woman smiled."It's funny, here I thought you were going to profess your undying love to me, and you wanted me to be the mother of our child.Well Tenchi my answer is…" Once again the two youth's eyes met, locking as they had in the Onsen earlier that day, almost as if time was repeating itself.Like pieces of iron drawn to a magnet, the two figures moved closer together.

Tenchi's eyes left Ryoko's for a split second, focusing on the pendant she wore.The gold heart, which bore proof to another Tenchi's love for his Ryoko, shined brightly in the fading twilight.Gazing at the locket only seemed to increase Tenchi's desire to reach the golden-eyed woman before him.When his eyes returned to hers, the young man could not help but feel his own attraction towards her growing even stronger.

Finally the distance between them was closed, and they clasped hands, continuing to stare passionately at each other.Almost as if they had rehearsed it countless times, Ryoko and Tenchi's heads moved as their lips moved ever closer.At the instant when the silver haired woman and the brown-haired young man's lips were destined to embrace each other, the golden-eyed space pirate's ears detected a noise.Moving her head away from Tenchi, Ryoko suddenly felt a wave of pure anguish wash over her.

Tenchi looked at her confused by this recent turn of events, "Ryoko, what's going on?"

"There's trouble at the shrine." She said with finality."Get the others and meet me there."

"What's wrong, is it grandpa?"

"No, it's my son…" with hiss of displaced matter; the scantily clad space pirate vanished leaving a confused Tenchi Masaki standing on the roots of the mighty space tree, Funaho.

"Yosho?What's going on?"The brown haired youth was truly confused, as he scratched his head.Pushing his confusion aside, the youngest Masaki decided it was time for action, as he raced toward his home.

**The Shrine a few minutes ago:**

In the coolness of the twilight hours, a muscular young man stood outside a shabby shrine in the mountains, sweeping dirt from the long sidewalk._I wonder what Tenchi and mother are doing right now? _

_ _

"Well this is a surprise," an old man said approaching the thinking youth."Yosho, where is Tenchi?"

"Lord Katsuhito!" Yosho declared before bowing respectfully."He's at Funaho, meeting with mom.There was something important he wanted to talk to mother about."

"I see, and you are covering for him.Do any of the others know?"The gray-haired sensei asked a disapproving look on his face.

"No, I'm just trying to help out.I figure anything I do to help anyone is a start.I've caused so much pain to all of you, when Blackshire was in control of me…" As Yosho spoke, it was apparent that his inner demons were once again tormenting him.

The old priest shook his head."No one blames you for what Blackshire has done.That was not the real you.You need to let go of the blame you have place upon yourself."

Unfortunately the old man's words did not register with the troubled young man before him."You don't understand…" Yosho muttered under his breath, releasing the broom."The horror that I felt, the pain and suffering I caused.All because I couldn't deal with a little stress!"The elder man with square framed glasses placed both hands on the young warriors shoulders.

At that moment Yosho's head shot up, a look of madness in his eyes.Before him Yosho did not see a kind old man, instead in his mind he only saw a horrible figure clad completely in black, twin emerald's glowing where it's eyes should be, it's arms extend toward him."Blackshire!" the trouble youth hissed."You dare to try and reclaim me!I will not allow you hurt anyone else you monster!"One of Yosho's muscular arm's flew out, a blast of crimson power exploding from it, obliterating a tree nearby."Die!"

Lord Katsuhito barely managed to sidestep the blast.Instantly, the agile warrior assumed a crotched position, preparing to defend himself against Yosho's next blast.However as the old man focused on his foe, he was stunned to see that the golden-eyed youth was not advancing, instead he had fallen to his knees, now crying heavily into his hands."Mother…Father…Aunt Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone… I failed all of you… I didn't stop Blackshire I became him… Please forgive me…"

Relaxing from his combat stance, the Shinto priest stood back up._I feel sorry for you Yosho.You have tried so hard to make us all think that none of these events have troubled you, yet it seems they affected you tremendously. _

Kiyone and Mihoshi came rushing up the staircase full speed."What's going on, here?" Kiyone shouted as she looked at the decimated tree, and the two men who stood before the ancient shrine.

It was then Ryoko appeared, landing beside the weeping youth."Yosho!Are you all right?What have you done to him!"She demanded looking at the two detectives furiously.

  
"We didn't DO anything!It was that 'son' of yours, Ryoko!From what I saw, he just tried to kill Lord Katsuhito!" Kiyone declared, in no mood to be yelled at._This is exactly what I figured would happen.He's been playing the part of a schizophrenic so he could get close to us, now he's trying to pick us off one at a time.Even going so far as to pretend to be Ryoko's son.This kid is definitely a pro._

"How dare you accuse him of that!Can't you see the horrible pain he's in?" Ryoko rose from her position beside the shaking youth, her golden-eyes burning as she looked at Kiyone.

"I've seen this a million times before, Ryoko.He's just playing you for a fool.Can't you see that?" Kiyone asked as she drew her gun, aiming it at the crouching youth."Now step aside, it's time I took him into Galaxy Police custody."

"Now girls," the old priest said."Fighting will not solve anything, and it definitely will not help Yosho.I have been alive a long time, and I know what this boy needs.He needs mental help badly.The wounds from terrible ordeals have left scars on his mind."

A long silence filled the air."So what do we do now?" Mihoshi asked confused by everything, breaking the eerie silence. 

"There is only one thing to do," Yosho said rising to his feet."I will go home to the Universe of Torment, and face my inner demons.It is the only way for me to be free.I will talk to Washu, and see if she can send me back, then everything can go back to normal for all of you."As he spoke he looked squarely into Kiyone's emerald-eyes.

Kiyone lowered her gun, as their eyes met, the first class detective could feel her suspicion about Yosho melt away._The pain in his eyes…I've seen that before, many times, usually in the eyes of people who have just lost someone important.I've been so worked up over trying to make an arrest, and placing the blame on him, that even when Washu flat out told me whom he was, I still wanted to blame him._"I talked to her earlier today, she has your ship in the hanger of the lab.I think she mentioned being able to send you back home."

Yosho nodded."Then that is what I will do, when you awake tomorrow morning I will be nothing more than a memory." Standing tall, the young man began walking toward the stairs."I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the travesties I brought upon you."

**The Stairs:**

Tenchi, Washu, and Ayeka ran quickly up the staircase._I wonder what could have happened at the shrine to make Ryoko act like that? A lot's been going on lately that I don't understand like what is it that makes me feel so compelled to kiss Ryoko?Twice today it felt like I was in a trance, and when I awoke, I was nearly kissing her._

As the trio reached a turning point in the long staircase, they saw a figure descending towards them.His golden eyes had a red hue, as if he had been crying heavily. 

"Yosho!" Ayeka shouted, "What is wrong?Was anyone hurt?Lord Tenchi said Ryoko heard trouble." 

"The excitement is over.The problem has been solved."He said in a voice that seemed void of emotion."Little Washu, Kiyone told be you can think you could send me home.Would it be possible for you to do that tonight?"

"Of course." Washu said."But why do you want to leave?You seemed to be enjoying yourself here."

"I have my reasons.If you could have the portal ready by morning, I would appreciate it. " The black-haired young man requested, his voice sounding tired."I wish to get some rest then I will go home.It has been too long since I seen my own room.I've been running for too long, blaming my problems on others.Now I must return to the Universe of Torment and try to forge a new life from the old one."Drawing in a deep breath, the trouble youth continued to walk down the stairs toward the Masaki house.

"So you'll be taking The Ebon Shard home then right?" Washu said nodding her head figuring he would want his ship back.

"No, the ship is yours.I want no part of that vile contraption anymore.To me it is linked only to pain.I will deal with the Galaxy Police.I'm sure I can think up a good lie as to what happened to it," smirking weakly he looked right into Washu's emerald-eyes, "after all, I'm related to the universe's most dangerous space pirate."With that, the young man continued to walk away from the confused trio."Good-bye, and thank you for everything…."

Before anyone could reply, Mihoshi's crying could be heard coming closer.Looking back up the stairs, the trio now saw Kiyone, who walked with a shamed stance, as if she had just been caught doing something wrong, and Mihoshi, who cried as if someone had died, walking slowly toward them._Man do I feel bad, calling the kid a criminal.I guess when you've been a police officer as long as I have you start to suspect everyone.But I still have this feeling that something bad is going to happen, and that young man is at the center of it.Maybe I'm still spooked about Sasami's dream, and how close it came to describing our battle with Blackshire._

"Kiyone!Mihoshi!" Tenchi screamed."What happened up there?"

"Yosho's going home," Mihoshi, said between sobs, "I think it's because we tried to arrest him!"

"Arrest him?" Ayeka interjected."What do you mean?"

Exhaling as if she had just ran a marathon, Kiyone looked from one person to the other."It's a long story, and it's all my fault really.I can tell you what happened, but we might as well head home."

"Wait, where's Ryoko?She was supposed to have already been there!" Tenchi said."Does she know about any of this?"

"Yes, she knows," Kiyone grimly informed him, remember how Ryoko had merely stood like a statue after Yosho declared he was leaving,"but from the look on her face, it would be best to leave her alone for a little while.She looked like she had a lot on her mind. "

Their spirits saddened greatly, the five friends began to head home, as Kiyone started her tale of mistrust and false accusations. 

**That night: 2:00 am, the living room**

"Yosho!"Ryoko screamed in a whispering tone, shaking the youth who was sleeping on the couch. "Wake up!" 

As his eyes flickered open the young man focused on the silver-haired woman before him."What is it mother?Is something wrong?"

"You going to sleep your life away?Now get up, it's almost time to go.By the way, Yosho, I've decided something.I'm going with you."She declared as if it made the most sense in the world.

"Are you sure about that?" Yosho asked looking up at her from his seat on the couch with his golden eyes that mimicked her own."You don't have to come back to my universe with me.I'll be all right."

"No, you won't, Yosho. Remember not being able to deal with the loss of your family is why you ended up here to begin with," the space pirate reminded him."Besides, what kind of mother would I be if I let my son deal with problems like this on his own?"

"We'll leave at 4 am, that's in two hours.Only because I need to take care of a few things before we go.In the meantime, why don't you gather up my clothes, and tell Washu the change in plans.Okay?"Yosho bit his lip, wanting to debate the matter further, yet something in the young woman's eyes stopped him.He realized she had made up her mind, and no force in this or any universe could change Ryoko's mind when it was set.All he could do was nod respectfully as he stood up to care out her wishes.

**Tenchi's Room 3:00 Am**

Ryoko drifted into Tenchi's bedroom, carrying a large sack, as silent as possible, like she had done many times in the past.The young man who held her heart lay peacefully on his back sound asleep, snoring quietly.Her golden eyes began to swell with tears as she stared at the gentle sleeper._I'll miss you so much, Tenchi._Slowly she scanned the room, searching for something, her hair taking a cyan hue in the pale moonlight that trickled in from the large window beside the bed.

Finally her wild eyes snagged the object she had been hunting for Tenchi's sword.Taking a deep breath, the ex-space pirate focused her mind on the task at hand. Extending one hand, Ryoko began to concentrate, and soon the gem on her wrist began to glow.In a flicker of light, the gem disappeared, reappearing on the sword hilt's base._I won't be needing the gem, and if I do I can always get one from Yosho._

Casually walking over to Tenchi's desk, Ryoko reached into the sack she had been carrying; pulling an out a letter addressed, in crude attempt at elegant handwriting, 'To Tenchi.'As the she rested the white envelop on Tenchi's desk, it made a deep noise, revealing it contained more than just paper.

Glancing over her shoulder, the seductive woman stared at the young man sleeping soundly only a few feet away.Ryoko knew that if he should wake up, and find out what was going on, he would try to stop her.A part of her wanted him to wake up, and for him to force her to stay, but deep down she knew that it was more important for her to continue her quest than for her to stay here._You always were a gentle soul, and you deserve someone equally as gentle My Tenchi.After Yosho and I talked in the Onsen this morning, I began realize something.In the universe that we live in it would be impossible for someone so good and full of light to ever love someone with a past like mine.I had hoped that I was wrong to think that way, but when I think about it, twice today we nearly kissed, and both times something got in the way._

At that moment a horrible memory came back to her, of when her and Tenchi had went into Yuzuha's Realm to save Sasami and Mayuka._Imagine the darkness in love with the light..._Shaking the horrible creature's voice from her head, the seductive space pirate continued her mission.

_I always wanted to be yours, you know.I would have done anything for you to be mine, but it looks like won't be happening now.In the universe of Delight evil never wins, and between Ayeka and me…. Well, I suppose this means you'll end up marrying that little princess, Ayeka, now._Stopping herself the teary eyed woman drifted back to the youngest Masaki's bed, standing over him.

_There's still one last thing I need to do, the most important one._Closing her eyes, she slowly edged closer to him, until she felt her lips press softly against his own._This is the first, and only, kiss I'll probably ever get from you.I know it doesn't really count since you aren't really awake, but we were cheated our first two.At least now I will be able to sleep at night knowing I was able to leave here with a kiss from the man I love._After a few moments, which she wished would last forever, Ryoko broke away from him, pulling her lips off his._I'm sorry Tenchi, but it has to be this way….You asked me to be Mayuka's mother, but how could I do that in good conscious if I let Yosho go home to deal with his problems without trying to help him?Please don't hate me for that._The silver haired woman disappeared to her say her final goodbye.

**Mayuka's Room**

Ryoko appeared inside Tenchi's daughter's room with the stealth of a ninja.Pausing for a moment she took in the contours and designs of the young girl's room, looking at the various stuffed animals, the dresser's filled with an assortment of beautiful outfits, and of course the large white barred crib where the littlest Masaki slept.Leaning over the edge of the crib, she gazed at the sleeping infant."In a way, Mayuka, it's harder for me to say goodbye to you than it was to your daddy".Ryoko's voice, normally hard as steel and full of strength, was on the verge of breaking as she spoke to the sleeping blue haired baby before her."Now you be a good girl for me, Mayuka, and keep everyone here in line.Especially that little princess Ayeka..." The space pirate paused, wiping the tears from her eyes, "and you make sure you keep that father of yours out of trouble, you don't want your mommy... I mean Auntie Ryoko to have to come back and set you straight, now do you?"Ryoko threaten timidly, her joking an obvious veil for her true emotions.

Releasing a powerful sigh, as if a giant weigh was lifted off her shoulders, Ryoko reached into the bag in her hand, removing a picture frame.In the frame was one of her most cherished pictures of her time on Earth.The picture was of Ryoko and Mayuka, both covered in mud, the blue haired girl was laughing happily with her silver-haired friend.It had been taken right after Ayeka had finished giving Mayuka a bath, and Ryoko had taken her outside to play in the fresh spring air.Ryoko hadn't minded Mayuka getting the two of them muddy, since it meant taking a bath with Mayuka, something Ryoko always enjoyed, but Ayeka was furious."You really know how to make Ayeka's life hard don't you kid, must be from hanging out with me so much.Well, I guess this is good-bye, Mayuka.Try not to forget your Auntie Ryoko, okay?"Placing the picture on the dresser behind her, Ryoko turned and phasing out the door, tears cascading down her cheeks.

As soon as she was in the hall, she collided into someone.

"Excuse me," a voice said startling Ryoko, it was her 'son' Yosho."I didn't mean to bump into you, I just wanted to say farewell to Mayuka.If that's ok with you, that is."He asked figuring the cyan-haired woman might not like the idea of the man who had nearly killed them all being alone with Tenchi's daughter.

"Do what you want, see if I care," she declared, using false bravado, as she frantically wiped away her tears."I'll be back soon, I have one more thing I want to do before we leave."

"But, we still have nearly forty five minutes until we are to leave, and I-" Yosho began; however Ryoko cut him off.

"Listen Yosho, you'll do what your mother says, and be ready when I get back.I want out of this place as fast as I can.I'm tired of these people.They're no fun anymore.So say your goodbyes, and then meet me in Washu's lab. Got it?"

"Yes mother." Yosho replied. It was obvious that Ryoko was lying, but then the young man, who would have been her son if things had been different, knew how much his mother cared about the people here, and how hard it must be to leave them.

Yosho walked into Mayuka's room, using the door unlike his mother.Even thought he possessed powers similar to hers, he still had not learned how to use it properly.The thought of using such power unnerved him as well, since his dark alter ego favored that method of motion.Looking down at the sleeping infant he wondered why she meant so much to Ryoko."Mother has always been a passionate woman, I've never questioned that.Nor have I ever questioned that she loved me.Yet, I have never seen her on the verge of a breakdown before, except for when she lost my father.You must be truly special Mayuka.I don't think I have ever seen that much love in her eyes, even when she was with father."__Nodding to himself he said, "goodbye little one, I hope you have a life free of torment, and filled with delight."With that Yosho left his half sister's room, making his way to Washu's lab.

**The Masaki Shrine:**

Ryoko stood in front of the shrine, which Washu had managed to rebuild quiet, using the equipment from her lab.Clapping her hands twice, the silver haired woman began to pray loudly."Well this is a surprise," a deep voice interjected from behind her.It was Lord Katsuhito."What are you doing out and about at this hour Ryoko?Praying?"

Looking up from her prayer, the former foe of the Jurain prince smiled, "I could ask you the same."

"I was merely out of a walk in the cool of the night."The old priest replied glancing at the clear starlit sky. "Is there something bothering you Ryoko?"

"No," she said clearing her throat."I just came here to pray, and to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" the elder Masaki stated slightly confused."I'm not going anywhere, at least not to my knowledge." 

"No, you're not, but I am.I've decided to leave here with Yosho, back to his universe.But before I leave I just wanted to apologize to you for getting you stuck on this planet over 700 years ago.I just wanted to make sure that when we went our separate ways, it was as friends."Ryoko declared extending one hand in friendship.

"I see," the gray-haired man muttered taking Ryoko's hand in both of his."You need not worry about us becoming friends Ryoko.We were never enemies.Kagato was the true foe.Are you certain you want to go?I imagine you've already discussed it with Tenchi and the others, correct?"

The woman with the silver spined hair merely shook her head."No, they would only try and stop me." As she spoke, her voice began to once again crackle.Katsuhito pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her compassionately."I know it sounds like non-sense, but I have to go. Yosho needs me."

"There is no need to say anymore, Ryoko.I understand.Please don't forget about us.You will always be welcome here.Things will not be the same without you here." The golden-eyed woman sniffed loudly, pushing herself away from him.With a friendly hand gesture, the emotionally battered young woman lifted off into the air, wiping her eye as she headed to the lab. _Ryoko, you think your words make no sense, but I understand completely.It's the mother inside you that is making you do this.However I only hope that you do not think it is only Yosho who needs you.I feel as if a great sadness is about to overtake us all, and you will be our only hope.I pray that I am wrong._

As she ascended higher and higher, the mighty space pirate reflected on Lord Katsuhito's words._He's right; things will be different once I'm gone.Mayuka will have nothing but good influences, and a happy life.After all, she lives in a Universe designed to bring her nothing but joy._

Looking away from his one time adversary, Tenchi's grandfather slowly made his way into the shrine.__He began to picture what Tenchi would say, and do, when he learned about Ryoko's decision.A single tear rolled down his cheeks._Goodbye. My friend._

**Washu's Lab**

To say Washu was upset would be a vast understatement.Sitting beside the time and space distorter, which had been removed from The Ebon Shard, the pink-haired scientist made minor adjustments here and there with one of her torches, sending sparks flying as she soldered the various parts."AH!" she roared throwing down her mini welder with all her might."Why Ryoko?" she asked spinning around to face her daughter, who stood beside Yosho, waiting for the door way to open."Why are you doing this?"

_Do you remember yesterday when I asked you if you thought I could be a good mother, Washu?_

_Of course I do, _Washu snapped back mentally.Not liking where this conversation could be going. _What does that have to do with you going to another dimension?_

_I started thinking about it after I talked to Yosho in the Onsen.I may not be Ryoko from his time, but I still feel that I am in a way responsible for him.What kind of mom would I be if I left my child to fend for himself with the burden he bears?_

The last sentence bit hard into Washu's conscious, as she recalled how she was never there for Ryoko during much of her early childhood. _I can understand the pain you feel for this boy, but do you think it is wise to base a decision like this based knowing him for so short a time?_

_Well, Washu, you know me.I never have been the type to plan things out.I've always done stuff by how it feels at the time, and right now I can't think of anything more important than helping Yosho.Wasn't it you who told me to not always be so suspicious? _Ryoko said, casting her mother a winning smile._Besides you remember I wanted to do something colossal, well this is it.This is my chance to show how good a mother I can be._

_ _

Washu sighed,_ Ryoko will be Ryoko, _she realized.__Washu shook her head, causing her red mane of hair to shake back and forth violently._I guess all that's left is to ask you how long you think you'll be gone?_

_I don't know.I guess until the me of that dimension wakes up, or Yosho doesn't need me anymore._Ryoko proclaimed casting her eyes downward._Can we go now Washu, I've said all my good byes, and done everything I wanted to.There really is no reason to delay any more._

_Ok, one moment, there's just a few more corrections to be made.I guess it won't be so bad.We can always come visit you as long as we have this thing, right?_ Washu asked, patting the time and space-distorting device from The Ebon Shard, assuming the answer was yes.

_No, I want you to promise me you won't ever come there, and that you won't ever send anyone there.It will be hard enough to help Yosho deal with his past, if you guys all show up, I may never be able to help him get over things fully.After that portal closes, I want you to forget that I was ever here._ Ryoko replied.Washu's eyes grew wide with terror; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Forget that there ever was a space pirate named Ryoko. _

_That doesn't make any sense, Ryoko I can't just forget you.Not after all…._The pink haired genius took a deep breath looking at the two golden-eyed figures before her._All right little Ryoko, if that's what you want..._ with a press of a few keys, the gateway exploded to life.Yosho looked at the two women, seconds before he walked through the portal._Goodbye Ryoko..._Washu mentally blurted wrapping her arms viciously around her daughter's body, holding her close for what would probably be the last time.Ryoko made no reply, instead hugging her mother back viciously.

After a few moments, the space pirate broke free of Washu's hug, and taking a deep breath, she stepped through the energy gateway, disappearing into another universe.As the energy of the portal faded, Washu realized Ryoko had forgotten all her luggage._You always were a forgetful little girl Ryoko._Wiping a tear from her eyes, Washu strolled back to her garden, to try and calm her shaking hands.It wouldn't be long before the others came down and started asking about Ryoko, and she would have to tell them what had happened while they slept.

Had Washu been in complete control of her emotions, she might have checked all her monitors that night, and noticed that twice that day, a time and space rupture had occurred.The first happened in the morning around the Onsen and the second, at night, near Funaho…. 

**Nearly 4 Am in the Universe of Torment**

Yosho stood before the Masaki house, it looked as wonderful as it always did, everything was freshly swept, and the house looked to have a new coat of paint on it."Well things don't look too bad around here, now do they son?" Ryoko asked taking in the sites."Why don't we get something to eat."Ryoko began to make her way toward the house.

"Grandmother must have been keeping the place looking nice," Yosho decided.He quickly realized Ryoko was leaving him behind, "Wait!"Ryoko stopped turning slowly to face the running young man, a curious look on her face."Before we go any further, there is something I must tell you..."

Ryoko's look changed from surprise to dread, "What is it Yosho," she inquired, becoming on edge in case he was on the verge of another breakdown.

Yosho threw his arms around his 'mother,' burying his face in her chest."Thank you...Just seeing you here at my home, it means so much to me.I didn't think it would, but as I as see you here, I can feel the pain inside me pulling back."

The silver haired space pirate smiled, stroking the young man's long black hair lovingly."I'm glad to help, now why don't you release me.I mean we don't want people to think we're a couple do we?"Yosho unraveled his arms from his mother's body, a smile on his face."Now then why don't you show me where my room is," Ryoko glanced back to where the portal had just been, "Oops, it seems I forgot my clothes."

"Don't worry mom, I've still got some of your old clothes in your room," he replied laughing at the silver haired woman's forgetfulness.Under his breath the golden-eyed youth muttered, "Some things will never change..."

Next Time: Blackshire is gone, but Yosho's problems are far from over.Ryoko must help him face his past so he can move on to the future.Meanwhile Tenchi and the others will have to deal with Ryoko's disappearance.Not only that, but how will the Washu of the Universe of Torment react to having an awake Ryoko around?In Delight, what will life be like at the Masaki house now that the silver-haired woman has left them, perhaps forever?Plus what's up with that trance thing?Be here next time for a story where little Mayuka's point of view comes into play a lot **PART 5:MAYUKA'S LOSS**

** **

**(If this part seemed rushed, let me know I had to take my comp in to get it fixed, and wanted to get this part up before I did.So that my loyal readers would be able to enjoy this story.)**


	5. Mayuka's Loss

Chapter 5 Mayuka's Loss

Chapter 5 Mayuka's Loss

_ _

_ _

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment comes a young man imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, called Blackshire, who may or may not be the demon foretold by legend.The ebon knight may merely be the harbinger of worse things to come.But this story takes place in the Universe of Delight, where Tenchi Masaki, as well as all his family and friends, with the addition of his darling daughter, Mayuka live happily._

_ _

_The battle is over Blackshire is no more, killed in Yosho's mind.Now the Masaki family has to deal with a greater threat to their happiness than Blackshire, and that would be the loss of Ryoko, as she has gone back to the Universe of Torment with her son, Yosho_

And now part 5 of 26:

_ _

_ _

**Universe of Torment: 4 am (just after Ryoko and Yosho arrived)**

**Washu's Lab:**

** **

Inside a massive lab located inside subspace, Washu typed frantically on her keyboard.Moments ago a tiny window had just appeared. _What's going on?A rupture in time and space… Hmmm, interesting.It looks just like the type of distortion made by my gateway, which leads to the Universe of Delight, but the matter moved to this world is also far too small to be The Yagami.I wonder what's going on?_

Typing quickly on her ethereal keyboard, the diminutive genius began to further investigate the bizarre occurrence.However all her scans came back inconclusive._Damn! I can't get a lock on the astral patterns, there seems to be too much distortion from the gateway.In order to scan this all properly I'll need to wait until the residual effects of the portal are gone.It appears only two objects came through the gateway._A chill ran down Washu's spine as she remembered the last time a strange gateway appeared.It had been the darkest day in her entire life._No, I'm not going to wait this time! Last time I waited, Tenchi had already left, and Leech managed to kill him.There will be no more monsters like Leech running free, not while I can do something about it._

_ _

A single tear ran down Washu's cheek as she remembered that horrible night, when the time and space constant had been altered, and so many of her friends and family's had been killed.Pressing a few more keys, Washu held out a one hand just in time to catch a blaster as it fell from a portal she had just summoned._I'd best check it out myself.According to these readings, they should be inside the house by now. _

_ _

Slowly the red-haired genius made her way to the door in subspace, which led from her lab into the Masaki house.Knots formed in her stomach as she slowly opened the door.Seeing nothing out the ordinary, the emerald-eyed woman relaxed only slightly as she remembered that her targets could be lurking anywhere.

Even after all the thousands of years, Washu still felt ill at ease in the dark.She wasn't afraid of it by any means, yet something about it never sat right with her.Even though much of her lab wasn't always lit, that was by choice.At any given moment the entire laboratory could be engulfed in bright light, if she so desired. _I suppose my hatred of darkness is why I'm such a good scientist.I bring light into the areas of mental darkness.___Placing her self-analyses aside, Washu used extreme stealth to make her way through the dark living room.

The inside of the Masaki home was dead silent.The loudest thing Washu could hear was her own breathing and heartbeat.However, her highly trained ears could also detect a faint shuffling and murmuring coming from the kitchen.Moving like a ninja through the pitch-black room, the red-haired woman held her gun ready.If anything attacked her, it would know quickly learn the wrath of the universe's greatest genius.

Standing with her back to the door, Washu took a long deep breath, as she tried to excise her nervousness._Alright Washu…_ She told herself._Just throw the door open and take aim, and don't hesitate to fire, Leech would never give you that chance.If it is more creatures like Leech, then they are probably onto you by now._

Kicking the door with all her might the diminutive genius held her blaster with the barrel pointing straight ahead."Alright, no one move, and no one gets blasted!"The two figures who stood parallel to her spun around from their place by the fridge, panicked expressions on their face.

One was a black-haired young man, the other a woman with silver hair.Each figure had golden eyes, which they used to gaze at her, a startled expression on their faces.

"Yosho!" Washu blurted surprise heavy in her voice.The sight of her grandson, who had left her so long ago, did not cause this emotion, instead it was directed at the silver-haired newcomer."And Ryoko?But how is this possible…?"

"It's a long story, grandmother," Yosho sighed, appearing to have regained some of his composure.Despite his defeated stance, a glimmer of hope sparkled in his golden eyes."A very long story.I suggest we all move into the dining room and have something to eat while I tell you what's been going on."

**A Short Time Later:**

Three figures sat at a small dining room nibbling on the food before them."So let me get this straight," Washu said pointing at the two others with her fork."You're telling me that YOU were Blackshire, Yosho?"The tiny genius shook her head side to side as she chewed on her late night snack."I'm afraid that is impossible.I met Blackshire before, and that was years before you were born."

"But Grandmother," the golden-eyed young man pleaded."I may not have been THE Blackshire, but I was A Blackshire.My own mental anguish and stress caused me to create another personality, and that was him!"

"I see," turning her attention away from her grandson, the diminutive scientist glanced over at the silver haired woman sitting across from her."And Ryoko here is from the Universe of Delight?"

"I can answer for myself, Washu."Ryoko snapped sounding slightly agitated at being ignored."Yes, I'm from The Universe of Delight.I came here to help out my son.Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I'm just trying to make sure I understand all this correctly.Now you both claim that Yosho has powers like you, Ryoko, and that you two share a mental connection?"

"That is correct grandmother."Yosho interrupted."Although I am afraid I can't use those powers.Blackshire knew how to, but I have yet to learn."

"That's really no problem, I can show you how."The silver-haired woman declared pride in her voice.

"And just HOW do you plan on teaching him to use his powers, Little Ryoko?" Washu asked with a smile, the silver-haired woman snarled as she heard the pink-haired woman's pet name for her.

Instead of pounding the tiny genius for making such a statement, the silver-haired woman merely ignored her."I don't know if you realize it or not, Washu, but I'm the one who had to show me how to use my powers.I'm sure if anyone could teach him, it would be me."

Shaking her head the red-haired genius couldn't help but smile._Ryoko will be Ryoko, no matter where she's from. _"Ok, I won't argue with you on that point, but it's a little late to start giving lessons tonight.Maybe we should all get some sleep, and then you can get a fresh start in the morning."

As if in agreement, Yosho yawned loudly."I suppose you are right, grandmother."Standing stiffly, the young man stretched his tired limbs."Mother, shall I show you to your room?"

My room… Ryoko was mildly surprised; she had never really had a room of her own, unless you counted Ryo-Ohki.Then it dawned on her.That's right, I nearly forgot, in this universe I'm married to Tenchi.The concept of seeing the room this world's Ryoko had many nights in with Tenchi filled the silver-haired woman with excitement, it would be like seeing a dream come to life.Leaping to her feet she smiled broadly."Yes, Yosho.You may show me to the room where my Tenchi and I stayed."

Poor Ryoko, don't you remember that it wasn't YOUR Tenchi, but our Tenchi.Washu thought shaking her head.

That may be true Washu, but like it or not, I'm YOUR Ryoko now.Remember I'm here to help Yosho, so until the other Ryoko is up and around, I'm her.Ryoko replied mentally as she prepared to leave the dining area. 

Washu's head jerked back slightly as she heard the silver-haired woman's voice echo in her mind.It had been over a year since she had talked to anyone mentally._Interesting.I would not have thought it possible for you to read my thoughts.I guess it doesn't matter which dimension we're in, you and I are always connected.Right, MY little Ryoko?_

**Moments Later:**

"Here it is, mother.Your room." Yosho declared throwing open the door to Tenchi and Ryoko's room as if he was presenting royalty.

The golden-eyed woman stepped into the small room slowly, turning her head to take in everything.It appeared to look nearly identical to Tenchi's room in her home universe, except for a few minor things, like the twin size bed sitting against the wall, in place of Tenchi's old single size one.With a seductive smile, Ryoko looked at the bed._There really wasn't any need for you to get a bigger bed, Tenchi dear.After all, if I know me as well as I think I do, we wouldn't be sleeping much in bed._

_ _

As she laughed mentally to herself, something on Tenchi's desk caught her attention.Walking over quickly, the lithe woman gently picked up what appeared to be a golden device, with a glass bulb on one end."Is this…"? 

"Yes," Yosho interrupted."That is the device I told you about.It contains a video of mother and father's first kiss.It was recorded, on accident, by grandmother while she was testing out some of her surveillance equipment."As he spoke, the young man could tell Ryoko hadn't heard much of what he was saying.Something about her stance, even though her back was to him, told him that she wanted to see this video for herself, and it was something she wished to see alone.Clearing his throat softly the young man continued."Well, I'm going to bed.I will see you tomorrow, after I get done with my chores.Goodnight, mother."

"Goodnight, son…" Ryoko said softly, sounding as if it was an automatic response.So intense was her focus on the device in her hands, that she had not heard the door slide shut.Gently pressing the button on the side of the golden object, Ryoko watched with tears of joy welling in her eyes as she watched the scene unfold.It started out with the two of them arguing, yet ended up with them undergoing the most passionate kiss the golden-eyed woman had ever seen._I can see that this world's Ryoko was truly lucky.I wish I could have a night like that with my Tenchi, but I suppose it was never meant to be._The golden-eyed woman wiped a tear from her cheek._Oh well, I suppose I might as well go to bed.I'll need my sleep, something tells me I'm going to have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.I can't wait to explore this place._

Ryoko leapt into bed, throwing her blue and brown striped dress in a heap on the floor._I haven't been IN Tenchi's bed since we first met._She thought recalling that day so long ago._That sure was quite a while back.But I'll always remember it as if it was only a few minutes ago.I'll never forget the look on your face, Tenchi, when you saw me in your bed.It was priceless._Throwing back the covers, the slender woman slipped into bed.She was pleased to note that the bed now had silk sheets, which felt very soothing against her naked skin._It's obvious who picked these out.I'm glad I have such good taste._

With a deep sigh, the lithe young woman closed her eyes, preparing for a good nights rest in her new bed._I'm home._She thought with a small smile._After all these years, I've finally found where I belong.I've finally found a place I can be happy and call home. _In only a few moments, the tired silver-haired space pirate drifted happily off to sleep, thoughts of all the new adventures she would have floating through her brain.

**Washu's Lab:**

Washu sat on her floating cushion typing continuously on her ethereal keyboard.Having just sent a report to the Galaxy Police telling them that their ship was lost in the trial run of her inter-universal machine, the little woman paused for a few moments to let her dexterous fingers rest.As she did, the super genius looked over at a med tube sitting nearby.Inside the large glass cylinder was a naked woman, with long cyan hair.

Standing up, the pink-haired woman leaned over the container looking sadly at the woman inside."My Little Ryoko.I'm still working on a way to get you to wake up, but so far nothing is working.Well, I suppose I should tell you what happened today.Yosho's back.You should get up, and welcome him back.Of course he also brought someone else with him.He brought Ryoko.I know it sounds weird, but it's true.She's from the Universe of Delight.I hate to be the one to break it to you, but your son had a bit of a break down.It was bad enough so that he had multiple personalities, and get this, his other self was called Blackshire!"

A tiny beeping noise above her caused Washu to quickly look up.In all the time since Ryoko had fallen into this coma there had never been any change in her condition.However as the small genius had mentioned the ebon knights name, Ryoko's brain waves had altered slightly._Hmmm… Interesting.Her brainwaves are on the same level as they do when she is mentally communicating with someone. __I wonder whom she could be talking to?_

_ _

Pushing her analysis aside for the moment, Washu decided to continue with her daily report to the sleeping woman. However as she continued, the red-haired woman tried using a bit of reverse psychology on her sleeping daughter."That's right, Ryoko.Your son went insane and nearly killed a lot of people. You'd better get up and put that boy back in his place, unless you want this other Ryoko to have your life.I mean she does have quite few advantages over you.For one she seems to be a lot prettier than you.Then there's the fact that her and Yosho share a mental link like you and I do.Oh by the way, she seems to be able to speak to me mentally as well.Not to mention the fact that Yosho really likes her.I guess you can stay in that tube if you want, since we have a Ryoko and all."Looking up, Washu had hoped her speech had caused another change in the lithe woman's status, yet it remained the same.Whoever Ryoko was in contact with, she continued to speak to.Shaking her head, the young looking scientist yawned."Well, it's good to see you are making some progress my Little Ryoko.I'm going to bed; I think I'll have my hands full with Ryoko tomorrow.Good night…."

**Ryoko's Room:Dream Sequence**

A young woman with silver-hair, and a blue and brown striped dress walked happily up the stairs leading to the Masaki shrine.The sun shined brightly down on her and everything seemed to be right with the world.As she strolled up the seemly endless staircase, she hummed a happy tune from a television show she had recently seen. **Held delicately in one hand, the woman, known as Ryoko, carried a picnic basket filled with nourishing foods."That Yosho, I sweat he'd forget to get dressed it I wasn't around.Well, lucky for him I AM here."The silver-haired woman seemed to broadcast joy, her life was as close to perfect as she felt it could ever be, and it was all thanks to her chance meeting with a boy who was her son.

Looking up at the azure sky, which moments ago had been clear of all clouds, Ryoko noticed what appeared to storm clouds, coming her way."Uh-Oh, looks like rain.I'd better hurry up.I think I left the windows open."

Ryoko prepared to teleport herself, yet stopped when she noticed someone coming towards her down the staircase.Seeing someone walking down the Shrine staircase was not something new, but this person was very unique.She wore a sky blue kimono, and to the former space pirate's shock, this new comer had cyan-hair in the same style as her own.What truly shocked Ryoko was that the storm clouds almost seemed to be following this woman, so that she constantly was walking in shadows.Increasing her speed, the silver-haired woman was shocked to see that this new comer was in fact herself, only she was wearing Tenchi's grandmother's kimono, and had a look about her of intense sadness.The woman who walked in darkness's shoulders seemed to slouch, and she appeared to always be looking at the distant horizon, as if she hoped something miraculous was coming from there.

"Who are you?" Ryoko asked the other woman when they reached each other.

_You are Ryoko, from the Universe of Delight…._This new Ryoko said, her voice echoing in the other's mind, with a tone that was more of a statement than a question._I am Ryoko Masaki, the Ryoko of this time and place.Washu tells me you have come to help my son, and for that I am grateful.I want you to know that I am trying to get up, but as you can see, darkness is following me constantly, keeping me from leaving my own mind._Mrs. Masaki held up one hand, gesturing to the dark clouds above her._I hope to be able to see him again soon with my own eyes, but for some reason I simply can't wake up.Since you are taking my place, I felt I should try and speak to you.I am not sure how I managed to contact you, only that I somehow did.Please protect my son, I feel something bad is coming for him, and I can't be there for him.He is all I have left of Tenchi, and I don't want to lose him._

_ _

"Something bad already came, it was Blackshire, a monster from your son's own mind."The silver-haired woman stated abruptly."But don't worry I won't let anything happen to him.I care for him too much.You have my word that he'll be fine when you get up."

Ryoko Masaki smiled; _I am to trust the word of the dread space pirate Ryoko?_

"Hey, if you can't trust me, then who can you trust?" the woman in the blue and brown striped dress asked holding her arms open as if presenting herself.

The woman who was married to Tenchi Masaki nodded looking at the woman before her. _True enough.Very Well, Ryoko, I place my son's life in your hands.Please protect him…._

_ _

End Dream 

Ryoko sat up quickly in her bed, throwing the covers from herself. Shaking the sleep from her head, the silver haired woman looked around the room."Well after a dream like that, I don't think I'll be getting any sleep."Glancing at the closet, the former space pirate decided it was time to begin exploring.

Throwing open the closet, the young woman quickly sorted through her new outfits, deciding when she would wear each one, mostly each one was to be worn at a different time throughout the next day.However all these new clothes seemed like nothing compared to the hidden treasure she found next."Hello," she said excitedly with a wicked smile."What have we here…"

** **

**6:30 AM Universe of Delight**

Tenchi Masaki slowly rose from his warm bed._Man, I really would like to go back to bed,_ he noted as he stretched his tired muscles._I could use a few more hours' sleep.Still if I remember right Yosho will be going back to his realm, and I should be there to say goodbye._The sleepy brown-eyed young man slowly looked around his room, noticed something odd sitting on his desk._Now what's going on?_Picking up the fairly heavy envelope, Tenchi glanced at the poor handwriting skeptically.

"What is this?" he muttered looking at the handwriting on the envelope once again."_To Tenchi?_I don't recognize the writing, but I'd guess it was Ryoko's, since she doesn't write much anyway. "Opening the letter, Tenchi prepared to see what the seductive woman had to say._I hope this isn't like that girl's comic book episode we went through*.I really don't want to go through that again._Reaching inside, the youngest male Masaki discovered that this envelope contained not only the letter, but also had the pendant Yosho had said he was going to give to Ryoko.Holding the golden heart shaped pendant aloft, Tenchi opened the letter inside with free hand.

Quickly glancing over the short paper, he was able to confirm that it was from Ryoko.

_Dear Tenchi,_

_ _

_I would like to start off this letter by thanking you, for everything you've done for me.Because of you I have known the greatest joys the universe has to offer.If it weren't for you I would still be imprisoned in that damn cave.You've been the best friend a space pirate like me could ever have._

_ _

Tenchi paused, looking up from his reading.Something about this note did not sit well with him._What is she up to this time? _Unsure what to make of this cryptic sounding message, the young man continued to read with dread in his heart. 

Yesterday, you asked me to be Mayuka's mother.I can't remember anything anyone has ever said making me that happy, but I'm afraid I must turn down your offer.You see there is someone else who needs me much more than little Mayuka.I am, of course talking, about my son, Yosho.I have decided to go back to his world, The Universe of Torment, and try to help him.Alone I know he would just succumb to the darkness of his soul, and Blackshire could return, but since I'm from this universe I may be able to help.I know it sounds odd that I would rush off to another universe to help someone I just met, but I just can't abandon him when I can see he is in need of my help, can I?

Smiling the young reader recalled a time almost a year ago when he sat upon the roof of their home, and told Ryoko nearly those same words after they had met Mayuka, who was still under Yuzuha's control.That memory did not bring any comfort to the young man; instead it added to the pain he was starting to feel.

Please don't hate me for leaving.I really don't want to, but I HAVE to.There are so many things I wanted to do and share with you, Tenchi.Maybe we'll get a chance to do those things in our dreams, or if Washu was right about the Universe of Torment, in our nightmares.

Tenchi paused, wondering if Ryoko had meant her last comment as a joke, or if she had been serious.Pushing back his thoughts, the young man continued to read his morbid letter.

I suppose an evil creature like myself, who even you once considered a demon, could never win your heart.Not in The Universe of Delight.But I must admit it was fun to try.Try not to forget me too fast.

Well, my dearest Tenchi, I have to go.There is so much I still would like to say, but I haven't the time to write it all down.It's almost two in the morning now, and we will be leaving very soon.By the time you get this letter, Yosho and I will be gone. 

I don't know when or even IF I'll ever see you again.You see I'm going to make Washu promise to never open the gateway to the other world once I am gone.It may sound odd, but I think it's the only way I can fully help my son.Having said that, there is only one other thing left TO say…

Goodbye, my Tenchi…

Love forever, Ryoko….

Good-bye…. The words echoed in the young man's mind as his jaw dropped.Gazing at the pendant in his hand, Tenchi noticed it sparkled dimly in the early morning light, and the silver chain almost seemed to emit a very faint green glow.Setting the disheartening letter back on his desk, Tenchi undid the clasp of the chain, fastening it around his neck.

_I always knew one day some of the girls would leave, but I never figured Ryoko would be the first.I guess deep down I always felt she would be here forever.That's one of the reasons I wanted her here to help take care of Mayuka.Noodles loves her so much, and I thought Ryoko cared for my daughter as well.I can't believe she would just take off on us like that._

Sighing Tenchi decided to get dressed, and try to figure out someway to break the news to the others.Looking around the room for something to put on, the sad young man was shocked more than he cared to admit, when he noticed his hands slightly trembling as he reached for a shirt lying on the floor.In truth, he was more angered at his reaction than anything else. _I shouldn't be surprised to see myself being upset that Ryoko left._Feeling a tear roll down his face, Tenchi quickly removed it with his sleeve._I love Ryoko, just like I do all the others._Pausing the young man reflected on his own thoughts.

_Hey, why am I letting myself get so worked up?Ryoko won't be gone long_, he thought with a timid smile._I'm not lucky enough to ever get rid of her._Tenchi sat back down on his bed hard, his head drooping since his own poor attempt at self-humor had backfired.Placing his hands on his face, the young-man stopped holding in his emotions.No matter how much he tried to steel his emotions, Tenchi Masaki knew one thing was certain; Ryoko was gone, and the chances of her coming back were nearly nonexistent.

The young man had not lost merely a member of his family, but he had also lost his best friend.Someone who had been with him, even if he hadn't known it, since he was born, and who had been at his side since his zany adventures had begun.

Questions, which he felt he might never be able to answer, sprang up repeatedly in his tortured mind._Why?Why did this have to happen, especially now?I just asked Ryoko to be my daughter's mother.If this HAD to happen, why couldn't it happen years from now, when Mayuka was all grown up?It's not that none of the others are qualified, everyone has been a big help in raising Noodles, it's just no one else, myself included, shares the same kind of bond with my daughter that Ryoko does._

These questions and many more echoed in Tenchi's young brain, and the pain they caused his heart seemed to increase with every breath.Lying back on his bed, the young man continued to cover his face, as he allowed his tears to flow freely.It would be some time before he could even mover from his bed to go tell the others.Today had gone from being a joyous day, to one of pure trauma.He had hope to spend the day with his daughter, and Ryoko, pointing out a few minor things he wanted her to remember when caring from Mayuka.Instead he would spend it mourning his loss, and trying to help the others deal with this pain as well….

**Breakfast: (8 am)**

Tenchi and all the girls sat around the table.Like every morning, the girls chatted about their plans for the day, talking about shopping trips, things that needed to be done in the rose garden, and housing issues.It seemed like any other day, however three of the members at the table did not join in the festivities.Tenchi, Washu, and Ryo-Ohki sat staring at their food, each one felt the pain of Ryoko's leaving, yet none of them wanted to be the one to break it to the others.

"Hey!Tenchi, Washu, is something wrong with the food?"Sasami asked looking at the two figures that sat across the table from her.

Snapping out of his depression, Tenchi was the first to reply."Oh!Nothing is wrong, Sasami.I just not in the mood to eat, that's all."

Ryo-Ohki meowed sadly from her spot beside Sasami.Currently the little spaceship was in her humanoid form.The tiny cabbit wanted to tell Sasami how terribly upset she was, and that her master, Ryoko was gone, but she also didn't want to sadden her best friend."Meow…"

"Ryo-Ohki! Are you feeling ok?"Sasami asked noticing the furry creature's odd behavior."By the way, has anyone seen Ryoko or Yosho?" Sasami asked setting her chopsticks down.The young princess simply could not enjoy her meal if she could not locate all the members of her family."I haven't seen them all morning."

"Yosho went back home," Washu said, almost biting her lip, "and Ryoko went…" The tiny pink-haired woman shook her head, unable to finish her sentence.

"He went home!"The blue-haired princess shouted, "without even saying goodbye!"

"Sasami!"Ayeka snapped."Mind your manners, Washu wasn't done speaking.Besides, it isn't polite to shout, especially at the table."

"Where did Ryoko go, Washu?" Mihoshi asked while slurping down a mouthful of noodles."Did she go to the store?"

Tenchi shook his head as he saw Washu struggling to find the words to break the terrible news to everyone.I'd hoped Washu might be able to explain this to everyone, but it looks like she took this turn of events as bad as I did.Which must mean this entire thing was Ryoko's idea, and not Washu's.

"No, Ryoko is gone."Tenchi said flatly staring at his bowl of soup on the table."Her and Yosho left in the middle of the night last night.They are probably in the Universe of Torment right now."

Silence covered the dinner table like a blanket.Besides Washu and Tenchi, the others merely stared with gaping mouths at those assembled."What… Are you certain Lord Tenchi?"Ayeka declared, almost dropping her cup of tea from the shock.

Reaching into his shirt with a vacant expression on his face, the young man removed Ryoko's golden pendant, "Yes.I'm sure.She left me a note last night, saying goodbye.It also said she might never be back."

"I see," Ayeka declared her gaze turning for Tenchi to her food._Ryoko is gone…That means now Lord Tenchi and I can finally be together, without her getting in the way. _Despite her overwhelming joy at the thought of being free of her archrival, the Jurain Princess could not help but feel slightly sad._True you were and annoying monster, Ryoko, but you and I did have a few things in common.The main bond we share is our love for Lord Tenchi.Another thing being that, as I would do anything to protect Sasami, I know you would do anything, as any of us would, to protect Mayuka.I will mourn your leaving today, my friend.Tomorrow, however, I WILL move on, and in the end Lord Tenchi and I will be…._Ayeka blushed slightly as she began to fanaticize about spending time with Tenchi, and all the joy they would experience together. 

"NO!" Sasami screamed horrified."Ryoko can't be gone! She just can't be!"Tears rolled down the young princess's eyes as she looked around the table.Standing up, Sasami was visibly trembling."Why would she leave us?Doesn't Ryoko care about any of us anymore?"Ayeka gently placed one hand on her sister's shoulder, gently bringing her back to her seat.The little princess grabbing the purple haired woman in a vice like hug as she dried her tears on Ayeka's pink kimono.

"It's not like that Sasami."Washu said, her ability to speak coming back."Ryoko does love you Sasami, and I know for a fact she would never do anything willingly to hurt you.However as I told you all before you went to fight Blackshire, Ryoko has been dealing with a lot of stress lately.She told me that this is her way to prove to herself that she could be a good mother."

"You almost make it sound like she's on a vacation Washu," Mihoshi said, as she wiped tears away from her face."But Tenchi just said she won't be coming back."

"Don't worry Mihoshi," Kiyone said as she continued eating, trying her best to sound strong and brave."After all since Washu sent Ryoko there, I'm sure she could send us all there to see Ryoko sometimes, right Washu."

The red-haired scientist shook her head, "No Kiyone, I can't.You see, Ryoko made me promise to never send anyone to that Universe again, once the gateway closes."

_I knew it!_Kiyone thought an angry expression on her face._I had a feeling that kid was going to be trouble, and no matter how you look at it in the end it's obvious what's going on here.He kidnapped Ryoko.Sure she may have went willingly, but I still think Yosho is just playing her for a fool.I don't like this one bit, I still have this feeling that something bad is about to happen, and now I'm certain that boy is the cause. _

"So then there's now way we can get Ryoko back?" the ditzy blonde asked looking more confused than ever before.

"Unless she decides to come back on her own, there is nothing we can do." Washu said folding her arms as she lowered her head."I don't like it anymore than you do, but Ryoko is gone.I was specifically told that we are to forget we ever knew her."The pink-haired woman rose from her seat. "Now then I have some work to do in the lab.Sasami, breakfast was delicious as always."Rising quickly the short genius left the table making her way to the lab.

As she walked, Washu shook her head, realizing she had just lied to everyone, about many things. _I can't tell them everything, not yet.There is still too much to do before I can be sure if it will work or not.I should get back to work, but right now I just want to be alone.Maybe I can work on my new invention later on…._

Tenchi and the girls continued to eat in silence, what had begun as a wonderful day had now turned into a nightmare.

**Universe of Torment**

**The Day After 10 am**

** **

Horror. It was what Yosho Masaki felt right now, as he looked into the living room.Mere moments ago he had stepped inside the house, coming back from his duties at the shrine.His face was beat read, as he now sat in a chair across from Ryoko and Washu.Although only seconds had passed since he sat down, it had felt like an eternity._I'd rather face Blackshire again that this!_

_ _

Taking a deep breath Yosho looked up at his mother and grandmother, who were laughing as they looked at the object between them."Please, I beg of you.Put that away!"The young man's voice was pleading as he spoke, concern heavy on his voice.

Washu looked up, a humored smile on her face."These are just your baby pictures, Yosho.Nothing to get so worked up over.I mean you were sooooooo cute!"Quickly moving her arm, the small genius pointed out another picture to the silver-haired woman beside her.

"Washu's right, Yosho.You were a cutie pie.Of course you get your good looks from me."Ryoko said with a grin.She had been up all night looking through photo albums, which had been buried in her closet."But if it makes you feel any better, we can always look at the wedding album again."

Washu shook her head.It had been about six in the morning when she had found Ryoko up her looking through these ancient photo albums, and only recently had the small genius been able to persuade her daughter to look at any other book.Looking over at Yosho, the red-haired woman suddenly noticed something."Yosho, where is Ryoko's necklace?You didn't lose it did you?"

"No grandmother," he replied respectfully."I gave it to Ryoko, to thank her for all her help."

Turning her head Washu waited for the golden-eyed woman's reply.After a few moments, Ryoko glanced up, seeing everyone looking at her."Huh?Oh, the necklace.I gave it to Tenchi, as a going away present."

"You did what!" The emerald-eyed woman roared, leaping to her feet."That was my daughter's most precious possession.How could you leave it in some other universe!"

"Well, it's not like I left it with a stranger.Remember I gave it to Tenchi.Besides, I wouldn't call it her most precious gift."Ryoko stated flatly."Last night I had a dream, and I met this universe's Ryoko.She basically told me that her most cherished thing in the whole world was Yosho."The black-haired man and his grandmother cast the silver-haired woman confused glances.

"Last night you say," the red-haired woman muttered."Interesting.Excuse me.I have something to check in the lab."In a flash, Little Washu bolted toward the broom closet door._This is starting to get interesting.I wonder if my Little Ryoko really was communicating with her.It seems like a stretch, but still maybe this is the breakthrough I've been looking for._

"Well," Ryoko declared slamming her book shut."Shall we go practice, Yosho?"

"Practice what?"The son of Tenchi asked.

"Why using your powers silly."Placing a hand heavily on his shoulder she grinned."Do I have to remind you about everything?Honestly, you're starting to get as bad a Mihoshi."The two golden-eyed people rose from their seats, leaving the memories of the past to be looked at another time, as they went outside to meet the future.   
  


  
**Meanwhile:**

**Universe of Delight (Early Morning)**

** **

Ayeka Jurai sat peacefully, wearing a white sundress with red dots, at the breakfast table enjoying the quiet moments of the early morning before the regular noises of daily life filled the air, a warm cup of green tea sitting before her._It's going to be a rather pleasant day today_.She noted looking at the clear blue sky._I'm glad I decided to wear something a little less confining.My royal robes would have made it nearly impossible to do anything today._Ayeka yawned loudly, covering her mouth properly._My goodness, I guess I didn't get much sleep last night.Mayuka kept awaking me.By the time I could reach her, Lord Tenchi had already arrived.He must have been up half the night trying to keep her from crying.The poor child, something must be bothering her.I imagine it has something to do with that awful man, Blackshire._

A loud yawning from behind interrupted Ayeka's relaxing morning. Startled, the purple-haired woman nearly spilled her tea as she attempted to drink it."Good morning, Ayeka."Tenchi said sitting across from her.Swiftly regaining her composure, the young princess bowed respectfully."You're up awful early.Is something wrong?"

  
"No, of course not Lord Tenchi." She answered placing her cup back on the table as she spoke."I merely wanted to enjoy the serenity of the morning before everyone else awoke."

"Yeah it is nice here, on these summer mornings."The brown haired youth looked over his shoulder at the azure sky, taking in its subtle beauty.The two figures sat at the table quietly, each waiting for the other to say something to break the silence.

Clearing her throat politely Ayeka broke the silence."If I may Lord Tenchi, why are you up so early?You usually are not up for at least another hour."As she spoke, the young princess noticed bags had formed under the young man's eyes.It was apparent that he had received little rest the night before.

"Well, I just got Mayuka to stop crying, and decided to come down here to get a bite to eat.But when I saw you here, I thought I'd stop and talk for a while.In the past few days, with all that's been going on, I haven't been very social it seems."

"You have been under a lot of pressure, Lord Tenchi. It is understandable if you do not have as much free time as you would like." Ayeka replied."But I want you to know, that I will always be here if you need me."

  
"Thanks, Ayeka." The brown-haired youth replied."I appreciate that."Sighing Tenchi rubbed his eyes.Blinking hard a few times, the first prince of Jurai looked at the young woman in front of him."Ayeka, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, what is it?"The red-eyed woman asked, curious what the man she considered her destiny would ask her.

"Last night, each time I was trying to calm Mayuka down, I noticed you arriving just after me."The first princess looked around nervously, wondering where he was going with this."First let me thank you for rushing to help my little girl."Tenchi paused, clearing his throat."Now I have a favor to ask.You see I was thinking about this while I tried to calm down Mayuka, and I've come to a decision.There's something I need to tell you.Last night, right before we all ran to the shrine, I asked Ryoko to be Mayuka's mom.She never gave me an answer, but I see now that asking her was a mistake.I figured she would have been the best choice, since the rest of you all do so much around the house anyway.I guess I was wrong…. Anyway Ayeka, as I said I saw you coming to help Mayuka last night, and I would be deeply honored if you would fill the role as Mayuka's mother."Tenchi paused letting Ayeka slowly absorb everything he had just said."I realized last night that a child Mayuka's age needs someone like you, who is gentle and compassionate.However, I won't blame you if you refuse, you already do so much around the house as it is."

_Lord Tenchi asked Ryoko to be Mayuka's mother…_Ayeka thought, feeling slightly hurt, _and now that she's gone, he wishes for me to take that role?_Slowly she looked up, her red eyes meeting Tenchi's."There is only one thing I CAN say Lord Tenchi… And that is of course."In her own mind, Ayeka pictured the way the situation truly had occurred._Lord Tenchi had pity on that monster woman, and she couldn't handle the pressure.It only goes to prove how right I was when I said Tenchi and I were destined to be together. _

Tenchi smiled, reaching over the table to give Ayeka a friendly hug."Thank you, Ayeka.I knew I could count on you."

The purple-haired woman blushed._I knew it!I knew if I got that silver-haired seductress out of the way, that Lord Tenchi would realize how perfect we are for each other…_"You can always depend on me Lord Tenchi, I will not desert you." _It is only a matter of time, and then I am certain we will be married…_ The first princess dreamed happily as Tenchi released her from his friendly embrace.

"Well, Ayeka," he declared rising to his feet."I have to get to my chores.Please look after Noodles while I'm gone.Okay, mother?"The word made the purple haired woman's heart flutter frantically.She could only nod in reply as she watched Tenchi leave.

**Outside:**

_I hope I did the right thing._Tenchi thought as he put his shoes._Ayeka is dependable and all, and I know Mayuka needs some to be her mother, but maybe it was a bad idea to put that much pressure on her. I just wish Ryoko hadn't run off._With a final shake of his head, the youngest Masaki male made his way to the shrine, he had a long day ahead of him, and he was already very tired.Plus to make matters worse, it seemed his weariness was starting to give him a headache.__

(2 days later) Middle of the night: 

In a tiny room in the Masaki house, a small girl lay tossing in her sleep, showing that her slumber was not restful.A few moments later, she awoke.Her orange eyes quickly scanned the dark room.Realizing she was completely alone, terror over came her tiny heart.The tiny infant was consumed by a feeling that the evil man in black was still out to get her.

To her credit, she remained brave for a few moments.However, being only a baby her control was limited, and soon she responded to her fear the only way she knew how, by crying.It was a horrible wailing sound, the kind that could wake the dead.Yet it was not the dead Mayuka wanted to awaken.Instead she was trying to summon the person she cared about with her entire heart.Despite the fact that she was less than a year old, Tenchi's daughter knew that crying in the middle of the night always summoned her best friend.It seemed like an eternity, but eventually the tiny blue haired youngster heard the door to her room slide open, and soon a shadowy figure loomed over her crib.Hearing the door open, the blue haired baby continued to cry, realizing her friend never entered the room that way.

"There, there, Mayuka.It's all right your Mommy Ayeka is here now," the purple haired First Princess of Jurai yawned, the title still sounding odd to her, as she lifted Mayuka from the crib. Holding the still wailing child against her silky white night gown, Ayeka tried her best to be soothing.

Ayeka's brow deepened as she pondered the situation.Three days had passed since their war against Blackshire, and every night since then Tenchi had come to Mayuka's room to calm her down.It was taking its toll on the young man.Of course, Ayeka and the others had done their best to try and take care of Mayuka, but lately she only seemed to be responding to Tenchi.

Thus, Tenchi had to be involved in all Mayuka's feedings, and calming her down.However, Tenchi still had his work in the field, and training to do, between those three things, the young man never had a moment to rest.Tonight, Ayeka had decided to try and calm her wailing niece, yet nothing she did seemed to be working._I never thought I'd admit this, but I wish Ryoko were here now.She always seemed to put Mayuka in a good mood.I'm just not as good at this as she was._A smile cracked on Ayeka's face as she realized what she was thinking.Never in her life did she think she would wish for Ryoko to be anywhere near her.

_Where is my friend!_Mayuka thought angrily as she continued to wail while staring at Ayeka, wanting desperately to be answered.But there seemed to be no way of getting anyone to answer her, no matter what she tried._I don't want you, Mommy Ayeka!I want the other one!You know, my friend with the long shiny hair._The tiny young Masaki tried to think of some other way to describe her friend to the purple-haired woman, but the only other thing Mayuka could remember was how her friend looked at her.The golden eyes of her friend were warm and full of love and always calmed her down, no matter how sad she became.

_Doesn't she love me anymore?I didn't want to go with that scary man, he made me go.But after I went with him, my friend stopped coming to see me._Tears seemed to flow down the blue haired youth's face in rivers now, causing Ayeka to release a defeated groan. 

"You don't need to be sad, Noodles."Ayeka said using Mayuka's nickname, which sounded bizarre coming from her lips."You completely safe, now calm down please?"The tiny tot continued to scream her protests. 

"What's going on Ayeka?" Sasami murmured rubbing the sleep from her pink eyes as she stumbled into Mayuka's room, followed closely by Ryo-Ohki, now in her humanoid form.Both the newcomers were dressed in matching light pink pajamas."Is something wrong with Mayuka?"

"I don't know Sasami, I can't seem to get her to stop crying.We better get Lord Tenchi, he might know what to do."

"Oh I wish Ryoko was still here.She seemed to have a real knack for getting Mayuka to calm down." Sasami said shaking her head sadly.

_That's the one I want, Auntie Ayeka!Ryoko, could you please bring my friend to me?I'm scared, and I want my friend._Mayuka tried to request, however it only came out as more crying.

"And we can't get Tenchi, he really needs to sleep.After all, you know as well as I do that Mayuka won't eat anymore unless he feeds her.Plus she definitely doesn't sleep much anymore unless he's nearby," Sasami needlessly reminded her older sister."Maybe Mayuka is just hungry, I'm sure we can feed her.I'll go warm a bottle for her.It shouldn't take too long."The first princess of Jurai nodded her agreement, and in a flash Sasami disappeared down the hallway headed toward the kitchen.

Seconds seemed to take hours as Ayeka waited for her sister's return.Finally she could take it no more.

_I know I shouldn't do this, but there really doesn't seem to be any choice,_ Ayeka told herself."Here Ryo-Ohki.I will be right back."_I know Sasami is right, and Tenchi needs his rest, but I don't think Mayuka is hungry.She merely wants her father._Handing the screaming child to the human-like cabbit, the purple-haired woman stormed out into the hall toward Tenchi's room.

Ryo-Ohki held the screaming infant at arms length, studying her with eyes wide open.This was something new to the furry creature, trying to care for a human child.Besides her dreadful experiences with Baby Taro, Ryo-Ohki had never really been around a baby much.Once Ryoko had let her hold Mayuka, but that was when Ryo-Ohki was sitting down on the couch, and everyone was there, to make sure nothing bad happened.Everything about baby human's confused the cabbit.All she could do was meow sympathetically, trying to stop herself from crying as well.

Mayuka opened her eyes for a split second, as she gulped in another breath of air, preparing to continue her protest.It was in that small fraction of time, when her bright orange-eyes locked with Ryo-Ohki's that the tiny blue haired girl paused.Ryo-Ohki's eyes were golden, just like the woman she was crying for.The cabbit's golden-eyes also reflected the same love and concern that Mayuka missed so much."Re..." shemuttered calming down slightly as she sniffed deeply."Re..."Two more figures rushed into the room, it was her aunt-e with the long pretty purple hair, and her daddy."Ree..oh..ko...," Mayuka managed to get out.That was the name that her daddy had always called her best friend.Once again the youngest Masaki tried to speak.This time her attempts were well rewarded."Ry-o-ko..."

When he had arrived at his daughter's room, Tenchi Masaki had been in almost a daze, his mind and body were so tired from dividing his time between, his daughter, training, and working in the fields.However, hearing his daughter say her first words instantly caused him to wake up.The brown-haired young man stood speechless as he looked at his daughter.

Quickly snatching her from Ryo-Ohki, looking up timidly at Tenchi, tears welling in her eyes.The tiny cabbit was filled with sadness and fear, as she hoped she had not hurt the delicate tyke.Tenchi's face was a mask of various emotions.He appeared very tired, with large bags under his eyes, and also very sad.Tears rolled down the decedent of Jurai's Royal family's face, but what confused Ryo-Ohki the most was that despite his tears, Tenchi seemed to be smiling."Noodles, you spoke! You said Ryoko!"

"Ry...ok...o," Mayuka said again, her voice sounding happier now.Seeing her daddy so happy was beginning cheer her up, not to mention someone seemed to finally understand what she was trying to tell them.Tenchi leaned towards his daughter, touching his forehead to her own. His short hair's tickled her face causing her to sneeze."Ryoko!" she blurted once again.

Sasami returned with a bottle of milk in her hands."What's going on now?Tenchi!What are you doing up?You should be in bed, getting some sleep."Tenchi slowly looked up, his eyes looking red from lack of sleep as well as his recent tears."Come on," Sasami said extending one of her smaller hands to take hold of Tenchi's larger one.The tiny princess's voice was calm and soothing, just like a mother's should be."Mayuka will be alright, but you need your rest or you'll get sick."

Tenchi smiled at the young princess."Thanks Sasami.But, I'll be all right.After all, my little Noodles just said her first word!"Sasami's eyes twinkled as she waited to hear more, everyone had been anxiously waiting for this day, and now it had arrived."It was..." Tenchi stopped chocking on his own words, "It was Ryoko..."

"WOW! That's great, Tenchi!"The blue-haired princess' shouted adding her excitement to that of those in the room.However the pink-eyed princess's joy suddenly became sadness, as a depressing thought crossed her mind. 

"Mayuka must really miss Ryoko, to call for her by name, huh?" Sasami said solemnly gazing at the floor. "We all do.Nothing seems the same without her here..." Everyone stood in the small room, not sure what to say. In the end it was Sasami who spoke up."Tenchi, please go to bed.You're very tired.I'll feed Mayuka.Please, I'm getting worried about you."

Tenchi sat in a rocker in the corner of the room."If you don't mind Sasami, I'd like to feed her," quickly he held up his hand, realizing Sasami was about to object."I promise I won't stay up too late."

"Sasami let us respect Lord Tenchi's wishes." Ayeka stated placing her hand on the smaller girls shoulders.With a heavy sigh, Sasami relented.

As they started walking out, the purple haired woman paused, turning to face the tired man."Lord Tenchi, I will come by later, to make sure you are alright.If that is alright with you."Tenchi nodded his agreement, knowing how much the girls worried about him.He was glad to see how good of a job Ayeka had been doing helping to raise the little girl.Despite how Mayuka had been acting lately, the purple-haired princess continued to do her best.A few moments later, Sasami reluctantly handed Mayuka's bottle to Tenchi.

The two sisters walked to their room slowly, it was clear that the younger princess did not like this situation one bit._Tenchi needs his rest, or he could get very sick._That thought made her stomach turn, and go into knots, in the past few days she had lost one friend, and she did not want to lose another.

"Ryo-Ohki," Tenchi said, his voice sounding like he was asking a question. "Could you come here for a minute?"

The tiny cabbit turned from the door, timidly approaching Tenchi.She had been afraid of this; Tenchi was probably going to yell at her for holding Mayuka wrong or something.Weakly the cabbit meowed, looking at her feet, awaiting whatever punishment her friend had for her.

"Thank you Ryo-Ohki." the browned-eyed youth said weakly, his voice betraying how tired he truly was as he patted the little cabbit's head."You calmed my little girl down."Ryo-Ohki looked up with a jerk, happiness in her eyes.Once again Ryo-Ohki meowed, this time in joy.

Tenchi laughed as he continued patting the human-like creature's head."You did a great job!Really.Noodles really seems to like you.Now I need to ask you a favor, Ryo-Ohki.Since I am going to be working in the field all day today, I need you to help the others watch over Mayuka.You know, make sure she eats and stays happy.I've been so tired lately, I could really use the help."

Ryo-Ohki nodded vigorously, excited that Tenchi was asking for her help.The little creature meowed ecstatically before turning and running out the door, to tell Sasami the good news."She is one crazy creature, isn't she, Noodles?"Mayuka made no reply, having fallen asleep in her daddy's arms.Laughing lightly, Tenchi examined his daughter.For some reason she looked smaller than she had a few days ago.Setting the empty bottle down, the tired young man caressed his eyes. _I AM tired.I'm starting to see things._"Well, I guess I better go to bed myself."

Tenchi's entire body ached in protest as he stood up.Laying Mayuka in her crib, the brown-haired youth suddenly felt a tremendous pain arch through his brain for a split second._Ah...I must be real tired.Now I'm starting to get headaches._"Well good night, Noodles.I'll see you tomorrow..." Shaking his head, the young father slowly made his way to his room.

THE NEXT DAY: 

Tenchi sat on the porch holding Mayuka in his arms for a few minutes saying goodbye, since he would be leaving to the fields soon.Yawning the young prince looked at his daughter, "well Noodles, I hope you have a good day, cause daddy has to go do some work."The small child grunted disapproval, looking angrily at her father."Now don't be that way, you know I'll be home soon." Tenchi grinned, realizing Mayuka probably couldn't understand him, yet talking to her always made him feel calmer.Dangling from his neck, as it had been for the past few days, was Ryoko's pendant.It glistened brightly in the morning sun.Once again, Tenchi felt a headache starting.Placing one hand on his head, the browned eyed youth shook his head trying to dispel the throbbing in his brain.

"Tenchi, are you all right?" Washu asked coming out side. She had been watching the young man from inside, enjoying seeing him with talking with his daughter.

"I'll be fine Washu.I think I'm just tired and getting a headache.I...," Tenchi stopped, looking down at Mayuka.Emerald energy leapt from Tenchi's body into Mayuka's.As this happened, each person seemed to have entered into a trance.

"Tenchi!" the pink-haired scientist screamed tearing Mayuka from his grasp._What's going on here?_She stood placing her body between a scared Mayuka, who now screamed loudly, and Tenchi who appeared to be in a trance.The young man moaned, while shaking his head once again.

"What happened Washu?" he asked disoriented."I feel strange," as he spoke, Tenchi began to sway back and forth."What was I doing…?" Tenchi leaned back, collapsing onto the porch, and promptly lost consciousness.

"Oh no!" Washu screeched, "Ayeka, Sasami, anyone, get out here quick, Tenchi's in trouble!"In a flash, a woman clad in a long pink kimono burst out the door, quickly trying to take in the situation."Ayeka, help me get Tenchi inside, I need to run some quick tests on him, and Mayuka."

"What's wrong with Mayuka?" Kiyone asked, coming around the corner, breathing hard, having ran as fast as she could, leaving her yard work when she heard Washu's cry for help.

"I don't know, Tenchi got a headache, and then a surge of green energy shot between him and Mayuka.Both appeared to be thrown into a trance by the whole thing.That would be bad enough on it's own, but what makes it even worse, is it reminded me of something, or should I say someone..."

"Yuzuha..." the Jurai princess gasped."Yet Lord Tenchi killed her, I was there when it happened.He used the Light Hawk sword!"Ayeka declared kneeling down to help Kiyone pick up the unconscious young prince.

"I know that Ayeka, but it seems that nightmare may not be over yet.Now let's hurry, I want to make sure nothing else is happening to Tenchi and Mayuka."As the young princess and the teal-haired detective rushed Tenchi to the diminutive scientist's lab, Washu paused._Yuzuha… I thought we were free of her evil influences.Ayeka's right, that evil beast is supposed to be dead.Unless… the Legend!What if this isn't our Yuzuha, what if she's from the Universe of Torment?I'll definitely have to look into this…._

Next Time:Things are starting to go weird.What is wrong with Tenchi?Why is he getting these odd headaches?Is the Yuzuha from the Universe of Torment involved?It seems Mayuka is getting harder and harder to take care of.Can Ayeka become the mother Mayuka needs?

For now it seems that life has reversed.Torment is experiencing joy, while Delight suffers.Also, Blackshire had tried to take Ryoko from Tenchi and the rest by killing her, yet Yosho achieved this goal with merely a few tears.Maybe things will be clearer next time…Both universes have been affected greatly by Ryoko's decision.The next installment will begin to touch on the size of these repercussions.Join me next time for **Part 6:Rebellious Youth**

  * SSJ4 Broli would like to say that one of those episodes (OVA episode # 7 my favorite) is nowhere near enough!It was too cool to be only one episode!
  * The Pioneer Theme song from the OVA
  * 


	6. Rebellious Youth

Chapter 6 Rebellious Youth

Chapter 6:Rebellious Youth

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment comes a young man imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, called Blackshire, who may or may not be the demon foretold by legend.The ebon knight may merely be the harbinger of worse things to come.But this story takes place in the Universe of Delight, where Tenchi Masaki, as well as all his family and friends, with the addition of his darling daughter, Mayuka live happily._

_ _

_The battle is over, and Blackshire is no more, killed in Yosho's mind.Yosho and Ryoko have begun to experience joy in their new lives together, while Tenchi and the crew are saddened by their terrible loss.TO make matters worse, it appears that the Yuzuha from the Universe of Torment is planning against them.Although there is no proof, Washu feels with all her heart that this is true._

_ _

And now part 6 of 26:

**One Week After Chapter 5:**

**Universe of Delight, Washu's Lab:**

"Nothing, Nada, Zip, Zilch."Washu said shaking her head as she studied the data on her holographic monitor._I don't understand it.I've conducted every experiment I can think of and haven't found a single anomaly between Tenchi and Mayuka.Although Mayuka does appear to be a little undernourished, but that's probably because she hasn't eaten today I would guess.It's been a week now, and still I haven't detected even the slightest anomaly. _  
  


"So doth everything check owt, Wathu?"A naked Tenchi asked from the large devise he was strapped into.The young looking super genius had covered his body with scanners and various light emitting machines, which blinked frantically as they took readings of Tenchi's astral, temporal and psychokinetic patterns.There was even a machine attached to his tongue, giving him his current lisp.Casting a longing glance at the pile of clothes lying only a few feet away the young brown haired youth saw his daughter lying on nearby a platform.Mayuka kicked her legs slightly as she looked around the immense lab.A bright light moved back and forth over her tiny body, collecting data for further study later.

"Yes it does," she replied while continuing to breakdown the information."Which confuses me.I KNOW I saw a green energy leap between you and Mayuka yesterday.Yet all my scans have come up negative.It doesn't make any sense."Reaching beside her the small scientist opened another window, searching the information listen there for something."Ah Ha!Here it is, right here."Turning the holo screen in the air, Washu began pointing out various things to her friend."You see Tenchi, I have records of three temporal, as well as spatial, distortions.One from the Onsen, another from by Funaho, and the latest one occurred just last week where you and Mayuka were sitting."

"And ewe think Yuzu-huh is behind thith?"The young man asked, trying to speak clearly.

"Yes indeed."Washu said making a few keystrokes, to release Tenchi from the bizarre device he was encased in."That's better.You see Tenchi; it's the only logical explanation.All the signs seem to point right to her, the strange trance-like state, the emerald power, and the fact that you and Mayuka were involved.Although there are a few minor differences from the last time, I feel that we are definitely up against that demon from the tree of darkness, Yuzuha.Although, if I'm right, it's the one from the Universe of Torment."

Rubbing his wrists gingerly, the young man picked up his clothes."But Washu, the only one of those times that Mayuka was there was the last time.Other than that I was either alone, or in the Onsen with Yosho."Tenchi lied quickly.He had never told any of the others about his secret rendezvous with Ryoko at Funaho, nor had he told them how they had both been in the Onsen at the same time.The only one who had any knowledge about his asking Ryoko to be Mayuka's mother was Ayeka, but since the first princess had taken the responsibility upon herself, the young man figured that the topic was a closed matter._There really is no reason to tell anyone what happened there.It would only have caused trouble.I mean if Ayeka were to find out I nearly kissed Ryoko, she'd lost it for sure._"And I certainly don't remember any emerald energy leaping from my body then."

"What about the trance like state," Washu said eyeing him as she continued to type._You're lying Tenchi Masaki.I've been alive too long, and know you too well to be fooled by such a weak lie.So what are you hiding?_"Have you had any other experiences like that lately?"

The young man paused, trying to figure out what to tell the red-haired woman."Yes.I have, but I always thought they were just results of me being tired.I didn't think they were anything major, like these headaches I've been having."

The emerald-eyed woman could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she listened to him."What were you doing right before you entered into these trances?"Tenchi looked around nervously, not wanting to tell the shorter woman the full story.Shaking her head slowly, Washu sighed as she reached out to hold his forearm.This motion caused Tenchi to start, drawing him out of his frantic thoughts.From the top of his pile of clothes, something small and metallic fell to the lab floor with a clang.

"Look Tenchi, it's obvious to me that whatever you were doing is very personal.But don't worry.I promise I will not tell a single soul."Tenchi opened his mouth to speak, then stopped."Please Tenchi, it could be very important.There must be something similar in all these events.I need to know!"Washu spun away, trying to hide her anguish.Recently she had lost her daughter, Ryoko. _I will not lose anymore of my family._

The young shrine taker looked at the floor, noticing what had fallen.It was the pendant he had been given as a farewell gift from Ryoko."Alright, I'll tell you the truth, Washu" he said with a sigh that sounded as if the entire world was being placed on his shoulders.__"Both those times, I was…." Tenchi stopped as he picked up the locket.With a quick motion he opened it up using one hand, and gazed at the image inside."I was about to kiss Ryoko."

"What!"Washu said making a noise that sounded like a shriek.Of all the possible answers she had expected, this was the least likely._My little Ryoko and Tenchi KISSING….Well now I've heard everything!_

"I'm not really sure why, all I can remember is our eyes met, and I felt drawn to her.It was an amazing feeling, an emotion more intense than anything I'd ever felt before.I'm not sure, but I think Ryoko was affected the same way.Each time when we came out of our trance we were so close to kissing I was surprised I didn't feel her lips on my own."

"I see.Tell me, Tenchi, what stopped you two from kissing?If you were both feeling that intensely towards each other, why stop?"Washu asked looking squarely into his brown eyes."I know it wasn't Ryoko who pushed you away.She's been after a kiss from you since you were born.After all you were her whole world, everything she ever wanted in life…." Under normal circumstances the red-haired woman probably wouldn't have said anything about her daughter's desires, but the two hundred century year old scientist was not thinking clearly at the moment.Her heart was in control of this conversation, not her mind.Tenchi's proclamation about Ryoko and his nearly magical experiences, as well as her newest worry about this new threat from Yuzuha, had blurred her thoughts.

Washu's words about her silver-haired daughter struck home in Tenchi's heart, forcing the brown-haired youth to realize that no matter how much Ryoko may have meant to him, he would always mean infinitely more to the silver-haired former space pirate.It had been over a week since she had gone, and in that time, this was the first time Tenchi had ever thought about how hard it must have been for her to leave.

"Well, both times we were stopped by Yosho.The first time, when we were in the Onsen, he sneezed and… well I guess it kind of blew the mood.The next time, at Funaho, we didn't kiss, because he was having a breakdown, and Ryoko had to go to him.Not only that, but I never did get an answer to my question."Tenchi broke his gaze from Washu's as he finished getting dressed.Looking at the picture in the pendant one last time, the young man sighed before latching the silver clasp around his neck once again."I had asked her to be Mayuka's mother, just before we nearly kissed.But now Ayeka has the title of mother to my daughter."

"I see…."She said, nodding as she listened._So Yosho means more to her than even Mayuka.I would have never thought such a thing possible._"Well, I guess I'm done with you and Mayuka for today.But I want to see you both again for another scanning tomorrow morning."

Shaking his head, the father of Mayuka picked up his daughter."Alright Washu.By the way, I'm curious, is it always necessary for me to take off ALL my clothes."

The youthful looking super genius merely smiled, a faint chuckle coming from her as she turned away. 

Tenchi shook his head, "I knew it…. Well, I'd better be going now, Washu.See you at breakfast."Picking up his daughter with absolute care, the young man began to walk away. 

"Oh, one more thing Tenchi," Washu blurted."It's more or less for my own curiosity."The young father paused looking back at his smaller friend."I know this is going to be very personal and all, but I do have to ask it.If Ryoko were to come back, d you think things would be different between the two of you?"

Tenchi cast his smaller friend a confused glance."Different how, Washu?I'm not really sure what you mean."

"Well, as a mother, I of course would like you to marry my single daughter, but knowing you as well as I do, Tenchi I suppose what I would like to know is do you think there is a chance you would ever end up with Ryoko?"

The young man's face turned a bright red, as his embarrassment caused him to glow like a sun."Well… I mean, that is to say… I don't know, Washu.There is a chance I suppose, I can't really say for sure."

"I see." Washu said hiding her smile.It was obvious to her that once again, the young man was lying."Okay then, Tenchi I can understand that.You always have had a big heart.I just hope you figure out what you want one day, or you may be left with nothing."

The young man shook his head as he listened to the miniature woman's lecture.This was speech his grandfather had given him countless times in the past.It was also something he didn't like to dwell on, although with Ryoko's departure, it was also always at the forefront of his mind these days.

"Okay, Tenchi.I guess I've held you up long enough.If you think of anything else that is similar to all three trances, let me know."The youthful scientist said as she leaned against a nearby console, waving goodbye to Mayuka, who barely seemed aware of what was going on.

Cradling his daughter in his arms, Tenchi picked up one of her tiny arms, waving back to the small scientist."Say bye-bye, Noodles."The little child made no reply merely grunted her disapproval at her father messing with her arm for some reason.The adolescent shrine caretaker sighed."You haven't been very playful lately, ever since Ryoko left.Now have you Mayuka?"

_Ryoko…_Finally her father had said something Mayuka fully understood."RYOKO! RYOKO! RYOKO! RYOKO! RYOKO!"The tiny infant shouted the golden-eyed woman's name repeatedly, as if it would magically summon the beautiful space pirate.

"I know you miss your friend, Noodles, but she's gone somewhere far away." The brown-haired youth stated trying to calm his joyous daughter's cries._At least she should be safe from Yuzuha there._"Wait a minute, Washu."Tenchi shouted running back to where the universe's number one scientist was frantically working."Didn't you say that you thought this Yuzuha was from the Universe of Torment, where Ryoko is RIGHT NOW?If Yuzuha WERE back, then wouldn't she be coming after Ryoko as well?Washu, we need to warn her.She could be in grave danger.Please open the portal and let me at least go and tell her what she could be up against."

Her emerald eyes glistened in the pale light of her lab as Washu listened to Tenchi's hypothesis."I…." Turning her head away in defeat, the red-haired scientist could feel her heart breaking as she spoke."I can't.I promised Ryoko I would never use this device to send someone into that world, and I will not break a promise to my Little Ryoko."

"But Washu, we're talking about a Yuzuha from a universe where evil ALWAYS wins!"The young man could not grasp the concept of not trying to help the silver-haired space pirate."How can you say you won't help?How can you just abandon Ryoko?"

With a swift motion, Washu brought her hand up in an arc, smacking Tenchi's face, the sound echoing into the far corners of the lab.When Tenchi opened his eyes again, he noticed that he no longer talked to the diminutive scientist; instead he spoke to Washu in her adult form."Listen, and listen good Tenchi.I'll only say this once.As a fellow parent you should know that I'd do anything to make my daughter happy.If that means leaving her in another universe where she could be killed, then I'll do it.I am NOT abandoning her.At every moment of every day since she left there have been machines in this lab scanning every known spectrum of the universe for ANY sign that my daughter wants to come home.If I had even the slightest reason to believe she wanted my help, I would be there in seconds.I know this may seem strange to you Tenchi, but trust me one day Mayuka will grow up, and she'll make some choices you might not like.She may meet a guy you disapprove of, but in the end you too will stand by your daughter as I am mine, and you will still love her with all your heart."

The youngest male Masaki rubbed his face, unsure which had stung worse, Washu's words or her hand."You're right, Washu.I had no right to say such things.Please except my apology.I don't know what came over me. I…."

Waving off his apology, the adult redhead before him instantly returned to her smaller form."Don't worry about it, Tenchi.I still like you.Besides, your reaction was normal for someone who's in love…" Washu turned away, beginning to walk further into the lab."Well I have some work to get done.I'll see you at breakfast.Make sure that girl of yours eats something will you?Her scans show slight malnourishment, and don't be a stranger, Tenchi.If you want to talk about something private, I'll always be here to listen.It's what I've done best for over 20,000 years."

Tenchi smiled, rubbing his face one last time."Thanks Washu…" he said in a whisper.Looking down at his little girl, the young man's voice was stronger, and happier as he addressed her."Come on, Noodles, let's go eat.You haven't eaten much since Ryoko left, and daddy's getting worried about you. IF anything happened to you I'd just…"

"RYOKO! RYOKO! RYOKO! RYOKO! RYOKO!"Tenchi's words were cut off as the tiny infant once again happily screamed out the only word she knew over and over again as her and her father left the massive laboratory. 

Universe of Torment:Washu's Lab 

In this realm where darkness always triumphs, a woman unlike any other toils away relentlessly to find answers to questions no one has ever thought to ask before.To some her massive workstation, which exists in subspace, and equals the size of three planets, would seem intense, indeed even somewhat oppressive.However to Washu, the universe's greatest scientific genius, this laboratory is home.Sitting on her floating cushion, which she used as a chair, she skillfully examined some plans being displayed on a holo-monitor before her."Now let's see here…." The tide of her large mane of red hair being held back by a simple headband, so that she could examine her plans closely."If I adjust this here, and replace this quantum fissure with more dioxins, then it should be more efficient."Leaning back, the wily genius smiled happily."Yes, that would work, then I could rebuild my time and space machine easily.It shouldn't take more than a few days, and then I can have my machine up and running again."Washu paused mid-thought. _Why have I been so obsessed with finding a way to open that gateway again?It's like I know something is about to happen, and I want to be prepared, but that's silly.The worst is over now, Blackshire is gone, and Yosho is happy.At least, he's happy for now.One day Ryoko being here won't be enough.I worry about that kid so much, and I would have disapproved of his bringing that other Ryoko here, if it hadn't been for how much I could tell she cared for him._

Standing up, Washu walked away from her plans. _They can wait right now I have to go check on something important._In a few moments, the young looking redhead stood before a med tube filled with an emerald liquid.Inside floated her daughter, the Ryoko of this world."Hello Little Ryoko."No reply came from the tube, which did not surprise the shorter woman.Calling up her ethereal keyboard, Washu quickly checked the sleeping woman's data."This is very strange," she said after a few moments."I see by these readings you are sporadically communicating with someone, my guess is it's that other Ryoko, yet she hasn't said anything about it to me.What could you possibly be telling her?"

"Not only that, but why is it I can't get through to you?"Placing one hand on the glass casing, Washu smiled weakly."I need to talk to you Ryoko.It may sound selfish, but ever since you were born, I always wanted to be a part of your life.In a way that is why I made you, to complete my life.Now, when it seemed we were both so happy, that damn Leech had to show up.I'll never stop cursing him, or his dark master, Blackshire's name."She paused, letting the anger melt from her tongue."Please, tell me what to do, Ryoko.I'll do whatever it takes to get you back.Just don't leave me alone.I know life is painful when you lose someone you love, but we have to go on."

The green-eyed woman sighed, trying to shake her sadness from her voice.Wiping a tear from her eyes, the universe's greatest scientist exhaled sharply before she began her march upstairs.Soon it would be breakfast time, and she wanted to be ready for the day to come. _I only hope that today is better than yesterday, and that in the end my Little Ryoko will be awake once again. _It was the same thing she wished every hour of everyday.One day she hoped she would find the answer, and she would not need to wish for her daughter's return.

**Just before Breakfast Universe of Delight: (The next morning):**

On any other day, Ayeka Jurai would have looked radiant, despite the early hour.However as it was now, she looked frazzled, almost as if she had been fighting.Although this was not completely true, it was very close.The entire night she had spent rushing into to try and calm Mayuka, yet nothing she had done ever seemed to calm the screeching child's nerves.Trying to reduce her stress, the purple haired princess rubbed her temples delicately.Her eyes had large bags under them, and her red eyes appeared even redder showing her lack of sleep._Even Ryo-Ohki, who I thought could always calm Mayuka, was not able to do anything._Frustration filled her mind, as the first princess of Jurai slammed down her fist on the breakfast table._OH!It makes me so angry, I simply cannot understand what I am doing wrong!Mayuka barely eats anymore, and I cannot get her to lie still for more than twenty minutes at a time.If this keeps up, she is going to get sick._

_ _

_I appear to be failing at motherhood, but why?As far as I know, I do everything just like Washu, Ryoko, and all the others do, but Mayuka is always unhappy.I do not dare tell Tenchi, or it may destroy his faith in me.Yet I simply cannot figure out what it is I lack?It is almost as if Mayuka does not want me to take care of her, but that is silly.After all she is still merely a child, and cannot understand such things yet, can she?_Tears ran down her face as Ayeka sat at the table._AYEKA!Stop this crying immediately!You are the first Princess of Jurai's Royal family; such things are unbecoming of you._She scolded herself repeatedly, while wiping away her tears, which ran slowly down her porcelain skin._Mayuka is merely going through a phase.I'm sure she'll eventually come out of it and start acting like a good girl again._

Ayeka's dementia was interrupted as she heard a door quietly closing behind her."Is that you Sasami?"She asked peering over her shoulder. 

"Nope," a happy voice rang in reply, "just me and Noodles."Tenchi Masaki and his blue-haired daughter soon rounded the corner, and appeared in the dining room.The young man appeared slightly shocked at the sight of Ayeka's disorderly appearance."My goodness, Lady Ayeka.If you don't mind my saying so, you don't look yourself today.Is something wrong?"

The sleepy princess blushed slightly, realizing she did not look as beautiful as she normally tried to."Yes… well, I was just trying out a new look.I suppose it is a bit extreme.I will have to go to the Onsen and get cleaned up."

Tenchi chuckled, understanding it was as close to a joke as Ayeka would ever come."Oh I don't mind, I think you still look perfect.Don't you agree Noodles," he asked while shaking the tiny tot, causing Mayuka to moan slightly.The young man frowned, "Oh now don't be like that Mayuka.You should always say nice things to your mother.Especially when your mother is a pretty young lady like Lady Ayeka."

The young princess blushed.In the past week, Tenchi and her had become much closer._It's like a dream come true, _she told herself._I knew that once Ryoko was gone, we'd be happy. _Yet despite the joy she felt for her closeness to the man she cherished, it all felt wrong in a way, as if she had stolen it._It must be because I am so tired.Imagine me, the first princess of Jurai, feeling guilty that I beat that exhibitionist space pirate, Ryoko.It would be funny if it were not so sad.Still…_ Ayeka paused.Like all the others she missed the silver-haired woman's constant presence.However, unlike the others, she did not allow it to show._Still, even though I am happy with Lord Tenchi, it doesn't feel as good as I had thought it would. _

"Ayeka?" Tenchi said finally, calling her from her thoughts.With a quick spasmodic motion, the young princess leapt from her thoughts. "Sorry to startle you, I was just wondering if you would feed Mayuka.Lately it seems like she just won't eat. I'm sure it just takes a mother's touch…." Extending his arms, the young man offered the blue-haired youth to the First Princess.

The purple-haired woman took Mayuka into her arms, gazing deeply into her orange eyes."I'm sorry," she said under her breath in a barely audible tone.

"What did you say, Ayeka?"The brown-haired man asked with a yawn as he looked over at her.

I cannot continue to lie to him.I must tell Lord Tenchi the truth, no matter how painful it may be for me.With a deep sigh, the purple-haired woman cleared her throat."I said I am sorry."Swallowing hard, Ayeka continued."You see Lord Tenchi, I am not as good a mother for little Mayuka as you may think.I cannot ever get her to sleep, nor do I have the ability to even feed her properly.I am sorry, but I can no longer go on being Mayuka's mother.I am ill equipped for the task, nothing I do works."Ayeka would have continued, however her eyes suddenly began to shed tears anew, her usual strong will finally broken.

Tenchi sighed, rising from his seat to kneel besides the crying princess.Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, burying her face into his chest.Quietly he tried to shush her."Ayeka… please.Please don't cry.I understand what you're going through.I too don't think I'm qualified for the job of caring for a child, but we can't give up.I know you aren't the perfect mother, just like I am not the perfect father."

Ayeka looked up at him, her red eyes welling up with more tears. She could not believe the blasphemy that Tenchi spoke.TO think that anyone, even Tenchi, would ever say he was not perfect defied every bit of logic she contained."No, Lord Tenchi, you are beyond perfect.Never in my life have I met a man would could be your equal."

Smiling gently, Tenchi brushed his child's mother's hair out of her face."It's kind of you to say that Ayeka, but I am not perfect.I'm merely Tenchi Masaki.As I was saying, neither of us is perfect, we've both made choices in our past that we regret I am sure.However, now I am more certain than ever before that when I chose YOU to be my daughter's mother, and that is something I will never regret, nor will I ever take back that title from you.It shall always be yours to bear."

Ayeka once again met Tenchi's brown eyes, this time instead of pain and sorrow her eyes showed joy."Oh, Tenchi…" was all she could mutter.Closing her eyes, she turned her head slightly, sitting up straighter in his arms, extending herself towards him like a flower would move towards the sun.The young man was not slow to notice this, as he too closed his eyes, and slowly moved down to meet her.In a fraction of moments, their young lips touched.In that split second all the pain the two had felt vanished, as if this kiss were something magical, something that transcended everything.Yet it seemed to lack passion, true it looked passionate, yet to the two youth's involved, it was comfort they drew from their kiss. 

Mayuka watched the scene play out with a sickened look in her orange eyes._NO!Daddy, what are you doing?You're not 'posed to kiss Aye-ka!You're 'posed to kiss friend!Stop Daddy!_Sadly the young child was unable to say what she felt, and expressed her emotions the only way she truly knew how, by crying loudly.Her loud screams did have the desired effect, and the two young Jurains broke their kiss.

Ayeka's face was glowing bright red as she gazed at the crying child in her arms.Tenchi quickly snatched up Mayuka."What's wrong, Noodles?Are you hungry?"

_HOW COULD YOU DADDY!Wait until Friend gets back, she's gonna be real mad!_The tiny infant screamed out continuously, demanding to know why her father was acting like this.

Clearing his throat the young father rose to his feet."Well, Ayeka.I'd better get her something to eat, or she'll never stop crying."

"Of course," Ayeka said sniffing loudly."I will talk to you more later…" The young princess could not describe the feelings she felt.She did not experience the joy she would have figured she felt instead she felt comfort.Yet at the same time she was suffering. _I feel so dirty, yet Lord Tenchi and I both wanted to kiss.So why do I feel this way?OH! It was so much easier to understand my emotions before I came to this planet.Yet now after being on Earth for so long, I no longer care for Tenchi as much as I once did.I still love him with all my heart.However now, I care for him like I do Sasami, and not as the man I once wanted to marry.I am so confused, I thought with Ryoko gone I finally had everything I ever wanted, but now…._"Please Ryoko.Come back soon, things were so much simpler before you left…."

**The Kitchen:**

Once again Mayuka's crying was loud enough to wake the dead, and Tenchi Masaki was at ground zero for this vocal performance."Come on, Noodles," he pleaded offering her a bottle.After numerous tries to get her to eat, the young man set the bottle down, listening to her ear piercing cries."What is wrong?"

"Ryoko…" Mayuka said, as if that one word, that name, held all the answers to everything.

Apparently, it held some meaning, since Tenchi was taken back by the impact of his daughter's words._Of course, how could I be so stupid?IF there was anyone who truly loved Ryoko with all their heart, it was Mayuka, and I went and kissed Ayeka right in front of her.It must have torn her heart to pieces._"I see now.You're upset that I kissed Ayeka, aren't you, Noodles?"The tiny infant did her best to nod her agreement.

Tenchi exhaled defeated."I'm sorry, I know you probably wanted to see me kiss Ryoko, right?"His question brought a squeal of joy from the blue-haired girl he cradled."Well, I'm afraid she's gone far away now.I don't think she's coming back.But if you want, I can tell you about a few times I almost kissed Ryoko."

_No, daddy.You're wrong.My friend would never go away.She'll come back, I know she will, and you better get her back soon._Mayuka was furious with her father, she wasn't sure how, but deep down she knew it was probably his fault that her silver haired friend left._I'm not gonna eat, or sleep again, until you bring my friend home._

"It was the day after we got you back from Blackshire," Tenchi began his story, leaning against the stove."I was in the Onsen with Yosho…." As he spoke, Tenchi's mind raced back to that day.He could still recall the passion he had felt deep in his heart, as he had nearly kissed the silver-haired space pirate.It was a passion that had been missing from the kiss he just shared with Ayeka.It had been a comfort, to share something so personal with the first princess, who was also his half sister.Yet at the same time, Tenchi felt as if he was betraying his heart._I wonder why I feel this way…_It was an answer that Tenchi Masaki would learn the answer to soon enough, and the price he would pay, would bring him to the brink of destruction.

**Later that day Afternoon:**

Kiyone was in no mood for games, her Galaxy Police badge had been going off for the last few minutes, and she still could not awaken her partner, who seemed to be sleeping soundly in the living room.

"Come on, Mihoshi!"The teal-haired woman screamed trying to rouse her sleeping partner."We have to get to the Yagami!We've got an important message!"

"Can't it wait, Kiyone?" The ditzy blonde asked rolling onto her side."What could be so important that I can't get a few more minutes sleep?"

"Mihoshi!It's an Omega Class Message!I don't think I need to tell you what that means."

Instantly the forgetful blue-eyed woman sprang to her feet with cat like reflexes."An Omega Class Message!That is serious.Come on, Kiyone, what are we waiting for?We have to get moving."Mihoshi took a superior tone as she spoke."You know, you really shouldn't stand around like that Kiyone.After all this IS a very important transmission." 

"What's all the excitement?"Sasami asked coming into the room, wiping her hands."Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, Sasami, nothing at all.We've just got an Omega Class Message," Mihoshi declared turning to face the younger princess. 

Sasami shook her head, it was clear that Mihoshi's words held no meaning to the little princess."What's that mean?Is that good or bad?"

Kiyone spoke up, before her dim-witted partner could."We can't be sure until we go see what it is, and to do that we have to go to the Yagami!"The teal-haired woman screamed the last part into her partner's ear. 

"If it's that important, why don't you check it out in my lab?"Washu asked from her seat in the living room, where she sat reading a book slowlyThe other three woman appeared shocked as had just noticed the small scientist.The Universe's number one genius smiled seeing the shock on their face."Don't worry, I just got here.But anyway, if you want to receive that message of yours in complete privacy, I can let you access your ship's computers from my lab.It should be easy enough."

_It figures that Washu can tap into our computers._Kiyone thought eyeing the red-haired woman._I'll have to remember to have a talk with her about that later on._

**Moments later in Washu's Lab:**

Washu, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi stood inside the massive lab.All eyes were fixed on Washu as she quickly typed on her keyboard.

"Alright," Washu said looking up from her ethereal keyboard."Your message has been downloaded from your ship.Would you like to hear it now?"

"Of course, Washu!That's why we're here isn't it?"Kiyone snapped her nerves were jaded from the importance of this message."Just hurry up and play the Omega class message we just got!"

"By the way, Kiyone," Sasami said from behind her."What is an Omega Class Message, anyway?"

"It's a message from The Omega Sect, or as you would probably call it, Sasami, Black Ops.They're like secret agents, the most secretive and elite among all the Galaxy Police officers.They are called in only during the most severe situations.They were originally called in to deal with Kagato…." As she spoke, it was apparent that the emerald-eyed officer held nothing but respect for that particular branch of the Galaxy Police.

"And a wonderful job they did," Washu snapped, recalling how she had spent five thousand years as that madman's prisoner."I'll have to remember to thank them for saving me so quickly."Sarcasm coated all of the young genius's words heavily. 

"Oh, I'm sure they were more than happy to help out, Washu." Mihoshi said, missing the other woman's implied meaning.Suddenly a confused look came over her face."But why would you want to thank them?Wasn't it me who saved you?I'm not sure why you would want to thank them."

"MIHOSHI!" Kiyone shouted, a vein bulging in her head.Even thought she was seething with anger, the first class detective did her best to remain calm, and in control."Now then Washu, could you PLEASE play the message, so we can find out what is going on here!"?

"No." the red-haired genius replied."Not unless you call me by my proper name and title!"

"Of course," Kiyone said, barely holding back her fury. "How could I forget.Would you please play the message, LITTLE Washu?" 

"Well…since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could."With a winning smile, the short scientist pressed a final key, and a large ethereal monitor appeared before them, a large man with jet black hair and a very important Galaxy Police uniform glaring back at them with azure blue eyes.

"Who is that, Kiyone?"Sasami whispered to the first class detective beside her whom stood firmly at attention.Even though it was merely a recording, the teal-haired woman had always respected those who worked in The Omega Sect.It was the highest rank an officer could achieve, head of The Omega Sect.The only position higher, and it was still a debatable fact, was the rank of Grand Marshall. All her life Kiyone had wanted to raise to that special rank, but with a partner like Mihoshi, her dream slipped away from her more and more everyday.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess from rumors I've heard, that must be Commander Katiso, the man in charge of The Omega Sect."

"But Kiyone," Mihoshi whispered excitedly, "Isn't he supposed to be on an assignment to capture the number two space pirate in all the universe, Kenzar?"

"Yes, he is, Mihoshi," Kiyone snapped back at her partner."Although with Ryoko gone, Kenzar is the number one space pirate.Now be quiet he's about to speak!"

"Greetings, First Class Detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi."The large man with the ebony hair declared."My name is Commander Katiso, of the Omega Sect.It is my great honor and privilege to come before you today, and to speak to such heroic officers, who have done their jobs so very well."

Kiyone blushed; to get a compliment from Commander Katiso was truly an honor."And now I have the distinct honor and privilege to ask for your help in the name of The Omega Sect."

The teal haired woman's breath began to come in short gasps._This is it!This is my ticket to the big time!He's going to ask me to join The Omega Sect!I can't believe it! Finally after all these years…_

"You see we read your report on this Ebon Shard, and wish to claim it in the name of The Omega Sect.A ship with such awesome shielding and an undetectable appearance surely would be of use to keeping the Universe safe."The large man's words shattered Kiyone's fantasy world, bringing her back to reality harshly."However, we do require you to do something for us.You see we cannot have it's weapon system so easy to shut down, it you could remove the Yagami programming, and leave only the basic flight controls in it, it would be a help to us, and would definitely go on your records.You would forever been remembered for what you've done.Please have the ship ready; we will be arriving on the Planet…" the large man paused, checking a paper on the desk before him, "Earth, by this time tomorrow.That is all."As he finished speaking the screen instantly went black.

Kiyone turned on her heals slowly, gazing at the redheaded scientist. "Washu… you heard him, do you think it's possible to wipe the ships memory clean by this time tomorrow? "The words came almost timidly out of the teal-haired woman's mouth.

The emerald-eyed woman merely laughed. "Possible?Kiyone, I did that over a week ago, so that there would be no logs of my time and space machine, or rather of the other me's machine."The unlucky detective released her tension with a long slow breath."Now then, if you three will excuse me, I have some work to get done." 

A few moments later, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and an excited Sasami left the large lab.The blue-haired girl ran quickly, to tell Tenchi and her sister the good news.

**Meanwhile in the Universe of Torment:**

** **

"I'll be back later on.I'm going to relax in the onsen, okay mother?"The golden-eyed young man shouted to the silver-haired woman reclining on the couch as he opened the door.

Ryoko continued to lie lazily on the soft couch, and open photo album in her lap.With a weak effort she raised one hand to shoo him away, so she could continue to relax in peace."Have fun…" she muttered.She was feeling slightly depressed, and looking through her other self's life always cheered her up._I wonder what it was like,_ she asked herself._I see all it all the time in pictures, on her home video's, and even on Washu's special device, but I still have to wonder what it felt like to actually get a kiss from Tenchi._

_ _

The former space pirate sighed.If she truly regretted anything in her entire life, it would be that Tenchi never returned her kiss.It was true that she had received a kiss from him, but that was while he was asleep._No, that didn't count as a kiss._Turning a few pages in the album, the silver-haired woman finally located that which she had been looking for.It was a picture, taken not too long after her and Tenchi had become husband and wife, at least that was what she figured by the caption underneath it.In it, they were kissing, whoever had taken the picture was probably either extremely brave or stupid, and to risk her wrath by standing so close to her while she was involved in something so personal._Must have been Washu_, she reasoned._She's the only one who would try to push my buttons that way._A sad smile came upon her face as she looked at the photograph.There was an intense passion about it, something raw and primal, yet at the same time this intense emotion it radiated also filled her with feelings that she was sure had to transcend time and space._I wish I could have even one experience like that._With another heavy sigh, Ryoko closed her eyes, entering into a peaceful slumber. 

**Ryoko's Dream:**

Ryoko found herself standing before the small beach outside the Masaki house.Much like every time she had fallen asleep in the past week she was joined by a rather unusual guest.A slender woman sat on the sandy beach, skipping smooth stones across the surface of the calm lake.The slender woman always caught Ryoko's attention.It wasn't this other woman's cyan hair, her golden eyes, or her figure, which caught the silver-haired woman's attention, but rather the fact that this silver-haired woman was always shadowed by dark storm clouds, which filled the sky above her.

"Hello Mrs. Masaki.You look well, as usual."Ryoko said taking a seat beside the woman who could be her twin.

_Hello, Ryoko.It's nice to see you also._The other woman said into Ryoko's mind._We do seem to spend a lot of time sleeping, don't we?****_

** **

The silver haired woman picked up a stone, and whipped it across the water full force.Instead of skipping, the rock flew like a rocket, causing the water to part around it as it flew.It seemed the projectile would go on forever, yet it was stopped as it collided with a tree on the far shore, the sheer force of that collision causing the ancient tree to fall over."Oops…."

_So, is there something I can help you with? _Tenchi's wife asked._I can see by the look in your eyes that you look troubled by something._

"Always cut straight to the point, don't I?"The golden-eyed woman from the Universe of Delight said with a smirk."But yes, I can't hide anything from me, now can I?I was wondering, since we share a mental link, and all…."

_No.I will not give you the memories of what it was like to kiss, or be with, Tenchi._The woman who was wed to Tenchi Masaki declared, rising to her feet. _It may seem odd, but I keep those memories, and feelings hidden from you for a reason.You see if I gave you those memories, you would always compare my experiences with MY Tenchi to yours.That would not be right.Although both men bare the name Tenchi Masaki, they are as different as you and I are.Please try to understand._

Ryoko nodded, "I knew I would say that.I guess I can agree with you on that.I just…."

I know what you are going through, Ryoko. It was a hard time in my life, but I have faith that you will one day have the joy I did, and I will always envy you for that. The cyan-haired woman place a hand lovingly on her other's face, trying to be sympathetic. 

_ _

Suddenly three thunderous booms filled the air.Ryoko glanced upwards with a sneer on her face." Sound's like you're going to get rained on.I don't envy you.I hate thunder; it only leads to rain, which gets me wet. "Looking at her married self, who appeared confused, Ryoko flashed a winning smile."Unless of course Tenchi and I are getting wet together."

Instead of laughing, Mrs. Masaki continued to look at her other self as is she was looking at a crazy person._What are you talking about?I don't hear any thunder, are you sure you're feeling all right?I…._

_ _

Once again the thunderous booms echoed, this time in Ryoko's mind, and with such intensity that she could feel herself being drawn from her dreams. 

END DREAM 

**Back in the land of the awake**

**The Masaki House:**

Ryoko sat up quickly, throwing her photo album from herself.Her head darted around the room, as she tried to figure out what was going on.As if in answer to her unasked question, there came a knock at the door."Who the hell could that be!"?The golden-eyed woman shouted as she disappeared, reappearing before the door."Whoever it is had better not be selling anything, or they'll be damn sorry!"

With tremendous force, Ryoko threw open the door, and was completely shocked by who she saw.In her whole life, she had never seen this person before.It was definitely someone she would remember seeing."Who are you?"She asked in a rather rude manner.

The mysterious guest smiled happily as she looked at Ryoko Masaki, and open her mouth to speak….

** **

**That Night Washu's Lab (Universe of Delight):**

Hmmm…Washu thought as she looked at one monitor.Well I guess Commander Katiso's story checks out.I thought it was strange that the head of The Omega Sect would send a message on that particular frequency, but when I trace it back to it's home source, it seems to be coming from the ship that he's supposed to be on. 

Closing that monitor, Washu focused on the one in front of her.The youthful super genius's fingers moved with lightning speed across the ethereal keyboard as she entered new data and calculations into her database.She had been spending the past few days, when she wasn't investigating Tenchi and Mayuka's strange experience, working on this particular machine. _I did make a promise to Ryoko that I would never use the time and space machine Yosho had to send anyone to her world.However I never promised that I would not work on another invention that could do that same thing._Looking beside her, the red-haired woman in a Space Academy uniform smiled broadly.Laying on a platform were two devices, which resembled a matching pair of bracelets.Above them machines moved back and forth, bringing raw materials in, and shaping them to the specifications that the super genius had just typed in._Of course this invention will only be used in a dire emergency.But I don't think we should have any problems so big we can't handle them ourselves._

Suddenly Washu recalled another problem that was on the rise._Mayuka…. I almost forgot about her, let's see here… _She thought as she checked her latest data on the little girl once again._Hmm… This isn't good.It appears her nourishment level has declined again.Still, I'm sure it must just be the heat, since it's been so warm this summer.If she gets a good meal in her, she should be fine._

_ _

The emerald-eyed scientist laughed at herself._Listen to me!I sound like I'm Mayuka's mother, although from what I've been told, that job is Ayeka's.She's in charge of making sure Noodles eats properly and all.I'm just over compensating for my losing Ryoko by worrying too much for Mayuka.Still… It's usually better safe than sorry… I suppose I should mention to Tenchi that his daughter's condition is worse, not much worse, but it would be the right thing to do._Yawning loudly, the diminutive scientist stretched her tiny frame._But I'll do it in the morning.For now, I need to get some sleep myself._

**Tenchi's Room: **

** **

Inside the quiet confines of his room, the young man, known as Tenchi Masaki, slept.It was not a restful sleep however.Instead it was one plagued with dread.The brown haired youth tossed back and forth under his covers, as if he was sword fighting against some invisible foe.Inside the young man's head, he faced a powerful evil, which appeared to him as a vast black cloud.

** **

Tenchi's Dream 

The young shrine caretaker looked around, it appeared he was at the shrine, in his hands was a broom."What is going on here?The last thing I remember was lying down, and now I'm at the shrine?"Slapping his head, a thought sprang forth in his head like a bolt of lightning across a stormy night."Of course, I must be dreaming."Looking around Tenchi shook his head. "Boy, even my dreams are boring."

_My you are perceptive, aren't you Prince Tenchi Masaki…_A voice echoed inside his head.

"Who said that!"?The young man shouted spinning around, looking for the owner of the mysterious voice."Show yourself!"Turning one last time, Tenchi saw a large black cloud, floating before him.In the center of the black vapor, twin eyes, glowing with emerald fury, stared at him.

__

_Soon…Tenchi Masaki….Soon I will show you everything.Soon you and all of yours will pay for your crimes against me.You think you can kill me that easily?No…I'm much too powerful for that.It won't be long now.Soon all Universes' will tremble at this 'demon's' passing.I'll take everything from you, and in the end you will die embracing me._

"You must be insane, Yuzuha, if you think I will ever embrace you.What makes you think such a thing will ever happen?"He demanded holding his broom between them defensively."What do you want from me?I never did anything to you, you were the one who attacked us!"

The demonic voice seemed to chuckle. _You're so good at figuring things out, why don't you tell me how I know these things.I'm not really so sure myself, all I know is that you are destined to die in the arms of someone you cherish, and I will watch you die through their eyes.Besides, you're not the one I want.The one I want isn't even here._Tenchi gazed skeptically at the cloud.

"If not me, then who do you want?"The shrine caretaker asked, anger creeping into his voice.

_You know whom I want.The one I've always wanted.But enough talk for tonight.Farewell, Tenchi Masaki….We will be meeting again soon._In an instant the dark cloud vanished, leaving the young man completely alone at the ancient Masaki shrine, alone to ponder the monster's cryptic message.

_ _

"The one she wants isn't even here?"Tenchi said to himself as he swept unconsciously."But the only one who isn't here would be…." The young man gasped."Ryoko…."

Next Time:This concludes my prologue. (a mere 127 pages)Amazing what I can write in one weekend, isn't it?Now the REAL Story can finally begin.Will SSJ4 Broli's self proclaimed title be revoked?Will Ryoko kill me?I would hope not, but as I like to say…

{knock at door}one minute.{opening door}Oh, Hello Ryoko I was just… AH!Ok there's no need to do anything rash, just put down the sword and I'll explain.Just let me finish my after thoughts.

But anyway, be here next time to find out that Ryoko's mystery guest is (PLEASE review and guess who it is at the door, I do so love suspense, and finding out what others think!), and what Washu (universe of Delight) has in store for Tenchi.Also, Is Yuzuha truly after Ryoko?Plus the Galaxy Police show up…Part 7:Something Lost, Something Gained 

- It is something that should NOT be missed!- Ayeka Jurai


	7. Something Lost, Something Gained…

Chapter Seven: Something Lost, Something Gained…

Disclaimer:I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Commander Katiso, Sigius Meldred, The Ebon Shard, Silomet, The Yenvala, and Kenzar.Thank you.

Chapter 07:Something Lost, Something Gained… 

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside them.This horrible creature's hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment comes a young man imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, called Blackshire, who may or may not be the demon foretold by legend.The ebon knight may merely be the harbinger of worse things to come.But this story takes place in the Universe of Delight, where Tenchi Masaki, as well as all his family and friends, with the addition of his darling daughter, Mayuka live happily._

_ _

_As mentioned before, Blackshire has died by Yosho's hands, and Yosho was revealed to be Blackshire.But the story of this youth continues, as Ryoko accompanies him home to help him mend his shattered psyche.The evil monster's black starship, the Ebon Shard, is currently being sought after by Commander Katiso, head of The Omega Sect, the most elite and secretive branch of the Galaxy Police.In the universe of Torment, Ryoko is receiving a visitor, one who could change her and Yosho's entire life forever…._

_ _

Once again I have told you the past, so that you might better know the future.Now onto Chapter 07 of 26:

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Masaki House:**

Ryoko stood with the door wide open, casting a confused look at the figure that stood before her.This stranger woman who looked back at her could not be much older than her son, Yosho.She had short, cropped, black hair with any long strands being held back by a small red headband, similar to the one Kiyone wore.The young lady smiled, looking at the former space pirate with emerald eyes, that radiated more joy than one would think normally possible.Her skin was silky smooth, and only slightly tanned, reminding the silver-haired woman of Ayeka.This strange newcomer wore a simple khaki T-shirt and a pair of white shorts.In her arms she clutched a large stack of what appeared to be fliers.

"Hello, Mrs. Masaki!" the chipper young woman said with a wave of one hand, nearly dropping her stack of papers."How are you today?" 

"I'm doing fine…but, who are you?" The golden-eyed woman asked, pointing a slender finger at the perky girl.

"Oh yeah!I almost forgot my name is Sakuya.Sakuya Kumashiro," the now identified woman said, bowing respectfully. 

"Ah, I see.Well, if you're selling something, I'm not interested.Thanks anyway.Bye now."Ryoko grabbed the edge of the door, preparing to say be rid of this strange visitor.However fate had not decreed that to be so, as the green-eyed woman stuck her foot in the door.

Needless to say the result was obvious.One should never stick one's foot in a door Ryoko is closing."OUCH!"Sakuya screamed, clutching her foot as well as dropping her papers everywhere."That hurt!"

"Well, you aren't supposed to stick your foot in the door when people are closing it," the stunning space pirate replied looking at her handiwork."I already told you I was not interested in buying anything."

"I'm not here to sell anything!"Sakuya shouted, reaching down to pick up a sheet of the papers she had been carrying."I came by to see Yosho.He wasn't at school on the last day, so I didn't think he had a chance to see that the festival being held on the campus was being moved to two weeks from today."

Taking the paper skeptically, the silver-haired woman quickly scanned the offered note.After a few moments, she looked up."Ok, so I made a mistake.However, I find it hard to believe you would come ALL the way out here just to tell Yosho about a festival.He does have a phone you know, you could have just called us."

"Well," the hurting girl said as she finally set her foot back down gently."You see… I don't have your phone number, but as class president it's my job to make sure everyone knows about changes like these."

_Even in the middle of summer?Something isn't right here…. _Ryoko cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the fairly attractive girl, who now appeared to be blushing ever so slightly."All Yosho's friends have our number, why don't you?"

"I… that is…" looking down quickly, Yosho's classmate stuttered.As she gazed downward it was as if somehow she instantly regained her composure."I'm not really a friend of his.I mean we hang out at school in between classes sometimes, but…."

The silver-haired woman smiled broadly, as the final piece to this puzzle fit together._I get it now. _Casting her eyes down, Ryoko noted that Sakuya's ankle had swollen up a little bit. "Look, I'm sorry I slammed your foot in the door and all.Why don't you come in and sit down for a while, we can put some ice on your ankle while we wait for Yosho to get back."

"Oh!"The black-haired woman said with a jerk of her head."Yosho isn't here?Where did he go?"

"He's in the Onsen right now."The woman in the striped dress replied as she began walking towards the kitchen."If you want, you can join him.It's alright with me."

"WHAT!"The young lady shouted, her face turning bright red from her embarrassment."You aren't serious are you, Mrs. Masaki?"Even thought the silver-haired woman could not see Sakuya's face, she could tell that she had definitely succeeded in embarrassing her guest.

_I don't know why, but for some reason this girl reminds me of someone._Ryoko thought as she chuckled to herself.Gathering up an ice pack from the freezer, she slowly walked back into the room where her injured visitor sat with her wounded foot propped up on the coffee table."Relax Sakuya, I was just joking…mostly."Sitting down next to the younger woman, the youthful looking woman smiled as she handed her the ice pack."So, you're Yosho's class president, huh.I didn't know he was such a popular young man.I always figured he was ignored at school.It's nice to know my son isn't going through his young life completely unnoticed.I mean, he is rather handsome, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh… I guess so…." She replied, sounding quiet uncertain what would be an appropriate answer to the golden-eyed woman's question.The young class president's eyes darted around the room as she looked for something to chance the subject to.After a few frantic moments, her quest met a successful end."Are those photo albums?"

Casting a semi-interested peek behind her, Ryoko noticed the closed picture volumes behind her."Oh yes, they are.Would you like to see some of them?"Picking up one in particular, the former space pirate smiled viciously."I have one here that a woman your age would probably really be interested in…"

Sakuya Kumashiro gulped down a breath, as she weakly smiled at her older host."Sure… I guess…." 

**Coming back from the Onsen: **

** **

Yosho Masaki walked happily back from the Onsen, wearing only a towel.Normally he would have taken a change of clothes with him, yet today was such a pleasant day that he enjoyed the feeling of the warm sun, and cool breeze on his flesh._To think I had a feeling something bad was going to happen today.Man, I must be losing my mind._The black-haired young man chuckled finding humor in his own thoughts. _I love the feeling you can only get from nature on naked flesh._Pausing the son of Tenchi Masaki shook his head._I definitely am the son of Ryoko Masaki._

As the youngest Masaki neared his home, he heard a particular noise.One he hadn't heard in a very long time, the sound of laughter.True he had heard Blackshire laugh, but that was filled with hate and malice.No this was a sound that warmed the heart and soul, but what made this sound truly unique was that there seemed to be multiple people laughing._One is definitely mother's voice, but I can't place the other one.I know I should know it, because it sounds so very familiar.It's like the answer is on the tip of my tongue….Who would be visiting us, out here in the middle of nowhere, by a shabby old shrine in the mountains? _Throwing his hands in the air, in confusion, the young Masaki was suddenly hit by a blast of inspiration. _Of Course! It must be Aunt Sasami, come to visit us._Running at full speed, Yosho raced into the house. 

**The Living Room:**

"Gosh Mrs. Masaki.You're right, these pictures are great!" Sakuya declared, laughing bubbly as she looked at the images of another Ryoko's life.

"Yes, this is from a time long ago, when Yosho, Tenchi, and I…" Ryoko stopped, even though it wasn't her Tenchi, the though of losing the young man still wounded her heart deeply."When we were a family…"

"You really loved him, didn't you Mrs. Masaki?" the black-haired girl replied.

"I STILL love him," the silver-haired goddess said, "with all my heart."Using every bit of her strength, the former space pirate repressed her tears. Trying to repress her painful memories of all she had recently lost."Oh, and Sakuya, do me a favor…" the energetic guest looked up, ready to respond to her older companion's request. "Call me Ryoko, it is my name after all."

"Okay!" Sakuya said with a big grin. 

Just as the young girl was about to continue speaking, someone came barging into the comfortably small living room."Hey Aunt Sasami!How have you been?I've missed…." Yosho stopped mid-sentence as he noticed that it was not his blue-haired aunt who sat with the woman who filled in for his mother.Instead the golden-eyed young man was stunned to see one of his classmates._What is Sakuya doing here?How does she even know where I live? _Looking slowly towards the silver-haired woman, he was filled with dread to notice she held a photo album._Oh no…is that the baby pictures album….I did hear laughter, and mothers do seem to take joy in embarrassing their children, especially when that mom is Ryoko._

_ _

The silver-haired woman cleared her throat, "Yosho, I don't know what your father taught you, but when we have guests, it is only proper manners to wear clothes…."

The nearly naked youth's face glowed like magma, as he realized his situation.Laughing timidly, Yosho placed one hand behind his head."I'm sorry, I'll be right back."In a flash, the embarrassed youth bolted up the stairs towards his room.

"Gosh, I didn't mean to embarrass Yosho," the black-haired guest said after a few moments."Should I leave?"

"No, of course not.That boy's just a little too high strung.What he needs is a good woman to calm him down," Ryoko said with a slight laugh.However, as always, Tenchi, not Yosho was whom she spoke of._He reminds me so much of Tenchi.Always running from the girls.I wish I could have helped you conquer that fear Tenchi, but I guess it isn't going to happen, what with my so far away and all._Looking to one said briefly, the saddened space pirate glanced at the gorgeous day outside.I wonder what they're doing right now?Ayeka is probably having the time of her life, what with me gone and all._I bet Tenchi is enjoying the peace and quiet.Even thought I know he's better off without me, I still can't help but miss him._

Ryoko's silence made the black-haired woman feel uneasy. "His father was the same way."The former space pirate finally said, before changing the subject. "Shall we get back to looking at these vacations pictures?I figure we have a few more minutes before Yosho comes down."

"Yeah," the bubbly youth said, her enthusiasm apparently unphased by the moments of silence.Suddenly she gasped loudly pointing into the photo album."Ryoko!I didn't know you knew how to play volleyball!That is so cool!I'm captain of the volleyball team at school.Did you ever play in any tournaments?"

"Did I!" the lithe woman said, almost sounding offended._Did I?I know I've played at Tenchi's and all, but I have no idea if the me of this reality ever played much._Turning the page, Ryoko was pleased to see a picture of her, Ayeka, Tenchi, and Yosho, who appeared to be barely old enough to stand on his own.In the trio's hands was a first place trophy.Under the picture was a caption; first Place in the Okayama Trio's Division.

"Wow, First Prize!"Sakuya said almost giggling. 

_Mihoshi,_ Ryoko thought. _She definitely reminds me of Mihoshi*, and someone else, but who?_

"Ryoko, do you think you could practice with me?We have a tournament coming up soon, and all the other girls are going away, on vacations, until then, so I have no partner.I know we just met and all, but I could really use the help."Sakuya asked from her position, which was leaning over Ryoko's lap to see the pictures on the far page.

"Why would you want to practice with me?" The seductive space pirate asked sounding slightly annoyed.Surely there are other girls your age, or even guys you could practice with, why me…."Ryoko stopped, remembering what she had figured out earlier.Casting a glance at the stairs, the golden-eyed woman smirked."You know what, Sakuya?I guess I can spare some time to help you out.You seem like such a nice girl and all…."

"Great," the lively youth declared, wrapping her arms around the waist woman in the blue and tartan shirt.Looking up with merriment in her eyes, Sakuya appeared ready to explode."That's awesome.I can make my special lunch.Everyone tells me it's really good.I'm sure you'll like it!"

"Okay then," Ryoko said trying to pry the happy youth's arms off her. "Then it's settled.Can you be by here, say two days from now?That will give me time to get everything set up again."_She enjoys cooking?Just like Sasami.* Not only that, but she wants to bring me food!I can't fault her that, but her super politeness, is starting to get to me.Just like that silly princess, Ayeka, does.*_

"Sure," the emerald-eyed woman said giggling."No Problem.I can't wait.I…"

To Ryoko's joy, the young woman was interrupted as Yosho, finally, came down the stairs."Hi," he said in a timid voice taking in the odd scene of his mother being hugged by his class president."What's going on?"

"Oh," Sakuya shouted, rising to her feet."Hi, Yosho.I don't know if you know me or not, but I'm Sakuya Kumashiro, you're class president."

"Yeah, I know you." The golden-eyed man said reaching the bottom of the steps, crossing his arms in an effort to look cool and in control as he leaned against the rail.

The black-haired girl continued to stand, now with her arms crossed behind her back, glancing occasionally at the floor."Right…Anyway, I just came by to tell you the festival has been moved to two weeks from now."Picking up a flier, she offered it to Yosho, who took it with a bothered sounding sigh.

"Oh, thanks…" he muttered."But I wasn't planning on going."

"Why not?It'll be lots of fun!Everyone's going to be there! It doesn't cost much, and if you don't know many people at school, then you should go.I'll even be running one of the booths, and I can show you around later if you want."

_She is persistent, and definitely has a one track mind_, the silver-haired woman noted._Just like a certain Galaxy Police officer I know.* Of course I'm the same way, and like Kiyone, it doesn't look like I'll get my goal either.*_

"It's not that I don't want to go," The golden-eyed young man replied."But between my chores and training, I really don't know if I'll have the time.You understand, don't you?"

Sakuya bowed her head, "Oh…okay then.But you're missing out on a lot of fun.I guess I'll see you at school then…" Turning slowly, the young schoolgirl prepared to leave."I better get going, it's getting late…."

"Sakuya," the former space pirate from another universe said looking up from her photos."You still are going to be able to make it to our meeting in two days, right?"

The distraught visitor seemed to brighten slightly."Of course, if you're still serious about helping me."

Ryoko smiled, "You better believe it.With my help, you're going to take the prize." _And I ain't talking about volleyball._

_ _

"Okay then," Sakuya said sounding slightly braver."See you then, Ryoko, and thanks again for showing me you're pictures."Looking over her shoulder at the young man she had come to see, her voice nearly cracked with sadness."Good-bye Yosho…."

A few moments later, the sound of a door shutting echoed in the tiny house, as Yosho and Ryoko exchanged icy glares.

_What were you thinking!_ The young man shouted into the other woman's minds._How dare you show a complete stranger, my baby pictures?_

Ryoko rose from her seat, pointing a finger viciously at her son._First of all, don't you dare take that tone with me young man, and secondly I can do whatever I want whenever I want.I'm Ryoko, the space pirate remember, and for your information I WASN'T showing her your baby pictures.I showed Sakuya the pictures from our last family vacation.Also, I don't know where you get off being so rude to that girl.She came all the way here to invite you to a school festival, which a guy like you, who apparently doesn't get out much, really should go to, and you treat her like some inferior peasant.Are you sure you're my kid, and not Ayeka's?Even Mihoshi could see that you like her, why did you have to act like that?Did you think you impressed her by insulting her?_

_You think I LIKE her?Why would I like that valedictorian, class president?_Yosho snapped in reply._Even if I did like her, the only reason she would have to go out with me is so that all the other popular kids could make fun of me.Thanks, 'Ryoko,' but no thanks._

The silver-haired goddess's temper flared, which normally ended in someone getting pounded, as she clenched a fist threateningly at her son. _Why you ungrateful little…._Summoning up all her inner strength, Ryoko calmed her volcanic temper._I've had enough of your mouth for today.Go to your room!To accent her point, the infuriated mother pointed back toward the stairs with lightning quick speed._

Making an indignant rebellious noise, which would have cost anyone else their life, Yosho spun trudging off to his room.

After he had been gone for a while, Washu's daughter collapsed back onto the couch.Despite how angry she was, Tenchi's seductress couldn't help but laugh._So she's a brain as well, like mom.* Thoughts_ of her own mother reminded Ryoko of all the times they had quarreled.Although Ryoko only knew to send Yosho to his room because of television shows she had watched at Tenchi's._Now I know why she reminded me of someone, she's exactly who Yosho needs.She's all of us; Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, Ayeka, Washu, me, and I bet she's probably like Ryo-Ohki in some way.And Yosho… well it's obvious that he's Tenchi.Now all I have to do is make HIM see that._

As she pondered her problem, something leapt on her lap, and a very distinct meow filled the air.Smiling the former space pirate opened her eyes, greeted by her life long partner, Ryo-Ohki.Picking up the tiny cabbit gently, Ryoko made a kissing face at her."Hello, my little Ryo-Ohki. How are you today?You wouldn't hurt my feelings now would you?"Unable to speak in her cabbit form, the little shape-changer continued to meow.

"Who hurt YOUR feelings, Little Ryoko?"Washu said coming into the room, crossing her arms across he chest."You usually are the one to blame when people are hurt."

"Washu.I was just thinking about you…." The lithe woman replied, putting her cabbit companion in her lap as she gently stroked her fur."In a way, at least.Have a seat, I made an interesting discovery."

"Ryoko, the scientist, that's a new one."The woman with the large mane of red hair declared, sitting across from the woman who was filling in for her daughter."Well, why don't you tell me your story, and then I can tell you why I came up here in the first place."

"Okay, Mom.It's a deal." Beaming with pride, Ryoko began her story. 

**Later that night:__**

Yosho sat upon his bed, having finally calmed himself, as he looked around the room without focusing on anything.Beside him sat a small desk, where he did all his homework."Why did I have to get so mad at mother?I mean Ryoko did come all the way here from another universe to help me and all…."

Shaking his head, the distraught youth focused on his desk.Slowly reaching his arm forward, he opened the top drawer.Sitting on the top of the pile of numerous papers was a photograph. It was a simple picture, with him, Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Washu, what made this particular photograph special was it was taken just before Leech attacked them.Ryoko was making a funny face, as was he, while Tenchi cast them a look that showed his defeat.The tiny cabbit merely smiled, being held in Washu's hands.The diminutive scientist stood very proper and respectable._We must have tried to take this picture twenty times, before dad finally ran out of film and gave up._The only remaining male Masaki laughed.

Pushing the family snapshot aside, the golden-eyed youth focused on another, wallet size one.No knew of its existence, except him, since he had found it in the hallway as school. _I still can't believe Sakuya Kumashiro came to visit me here, at my own house!That is just too scary.Well, at least she's gone now, and my worries are over.I never feel comfortable around her, and… wait a minute.Oh NO!That's right; mother said the two of them are going to be getting together in two days!I've got to talk to mother, and make sure she doesn't do anything extreme.Maybe I can even get her to cancel the entire event._

Yosho stood, preparing to confront Ryoko once again.Just as he reached the door, he stopped._Mother was pretty mad at me… I probably should wait until tomorrow to talk to her about this._Closing the door to his desk, the black-haired youth smiled once again."Goodnight, Sakuya…." Closing his eyes, the son of Tenchi and Ryoko took a few more deep breaths, as he prepared to sleep.Tomorrow would be another day, and he would have to be ready for anything these next few days.****

** **

**Universe of Delight:Meanwhile**

As evening approached the Masaki house, everyone began their usual rituals for bed.Ayeka was upstairs combing her hair, while Kiyone and Mihoshi relaxed in the Onsen, although the teal-haired woman rarely considered being in the Onsen with her partner relaxing.Tenchi had taken Mayuka, who had once again not eaten much at dinner, up to her room, in a vain effort to get the young girl to sleep.Sasami sat at the dinner table, laying her head in her arms as she colored a picture, while Ryo-Ohki watched, not sure what the blue-haired girl was doing, but liking to see the pretty colors she colored with.

"What do you think, Ryo-Ohki?" the tiny princess of Jurai asked holding up a silver crayon."Does it look good enough to be Ryoko's hair color?"At that moment, Washu walked by, having just left the kitchen with a snack for later.

"Did you say Ryoko, Sasami?"The inquisitive woman asked, leaning over the table as she snacked on a cracker. 

"Yep.Ryo-Ohki and I are drawing a picture for her.One I'm sure she'll like."The young girl paused, holding up a crude caricature drawing of her, Ryoko, Tenchi, and all the others standing beside the Masaki house.The red-haired scientist smiled at the picture, seeing that currently Ryoko's hair was missing."Plus," she added reaching beside her."We wrote a letter to her, and Ryo-Ohki and I signed it."The tiny cabbit merely meowed in agreement.Laughing Sasami shook her head."Well, Ryo-Ohki actually just stuck her paw in the ink and stepped on the paper, and made an awful mess afterwards, but we both wanted to make it special."

As she looked at the excited duo, an idea suddenly dawned on Washu."So Sasami, what were you planning on doing with this letter, and picture?I don't think the postal service normally goes between dimensions like that."

"I know, silly."The pink-eyed princess replied."We were going to hold onto it until Ryoko comes back.That way we can show her all the things that happened while she was gone, like a journal."

"I see…" commented the wily red-head."Sasami, do you want me to hold onto these for you, for safekeeping? "

"Sure Washu.I'll be done with the picture in just a minute."Sitting down quickly, the energetic youth quickly scribbled with her silver crayon, before rising and presenting her masterpiece to Washu."There!All done.You'll take good care of it, won't you Washu?"

"Of course, I will dear." The universe's greatest genius declared."But, let's keep this our little secret, okay?"

Sasami nodded loving the idea of sharing a secret with the super genius. "Sounds good to me."

"Sasami!" Ayeka's voice came from the top of the stairs sounding dead tired. "Come along now, its time for bed.Bring your crayons, and hurry along now."With one quick glance at her short friend, the young princess quickly carried out her sister's orders. 

After Sasami and Ryo-Ohki had gone, the emerald-eyed woman studied the items in her hand.The picture was definitely a crude one, and the letter in her hand was sealed by a paw print._Obviously the work of Ryo-Ohki, _Washu thought smiling.It had been some time since she had last smiled, and it felt good to be happy if even for a little while._Now then, I'll need to talk to Tenchi…._Looking up at the floorboards, for once Washu did not hear the wailing of a tiny infant from upstairs. _Maybe I should wait, and talk to him tomorrow, after he gets a good night's rest.As busy as tomorrow will be, he'll need his strength._

_ _

**Universe of Delight:The Next Day **

** **

In front of a two-story house with a red roof, stood a man with five very unusual women.Each person was dressed in their finest clothes, since today they would be receiving some special guests.Tenchi Masaki stood, with his daughter in his arms, wearing his finest kimono.The little girl in his arms wore a cute sundress, which was a lemon yellow with tiny daisies.Beside the young man was Ayeka Jurai, wearing her finest pink royal robes.Sasami stood at the forefront of the crowd, her robes, held together by a large light pink sash.Mihoshi and Kiyone stood in their finest Galaxy Police uniforms, awaiting the arrival of the high-ranking officer of The Omega Sect.Although to be honest, Kiyone's uniform was neater than it had ever been before.Each button reflected light like a miniature sun, and the stripes covering her chest were as crisp and fresh as they were on the day they were made.Everything about her uniform showed no less than total perfection. __

The young man, named Tenchi Masaki, and the five girls stood on the docks in front of their home, appearing to be watching the clouds move across clear azure sky.All except Washu, who appeared to be typing on an ethereal keyboard.The short scientist smiled as she looked up from her work."Now…" she declared with a faint smile on her lips pointing one finger towards the heavens. _Even the universes greatest Galaxy Police can't escape my scans. _The short scientist thought in triumph.

As if on cue, a large vessel descended from the heavens.Its hull was glistening silver, which shined brightly in the afternoon sun."Looks like someone's here!" Mihoshi deduced, gasping as she watched the large star ship come to a halt, floating high above."I wonder who it could be?"

_She can't be serious._ Kiyone thought as she gritted her teeth."That's Commander Katiso's ship, the Silomet, you lame brain!"_This is it!My big chance to impress someone really important, and get promoted off this backwater planet! _Gazing up at the silver coated ship, the teal haired woman could see her future now._I'll probably even get offered a spot as a member of Katiso's crew!This is it, Kiyone.You've hit the big time._

A beam of intense light struck the ground before the assemble friends, causing them to cover their eyes.When the light faded away, before them stood two men, dressed in Galaxy Police uniforms.One man appeared almost weasel-like, as his gray eyes were constantly darting around, looking at everything and nothing at the same time.The other man was nowhere near as suspicious looking.This figure towered over his comrade, radiating an air of importance.He gazed at the young man and women before him with a cold intensity. A timid wind blew across the lake, causing the larger figure's jet-black hair to flow around his head.With a motion that displayed both dignity and power, this man brushed the rebellious hairs away from his face, as a superior, knowing smile appeared on his chiseled visage."Greetings First Class Detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi.I am Commander Katiso of The Omega Sect; with me is my right hand man…."

"Sigius Meldred," the weasely man spoke quickly, interrupting the larger man's speech.With agile, yet awkward looking movements, the bizarre man made his way past his superior, extending a hand as an offering of friendship.

"Yes…well I was just about to say that."Katiso declared through clenched teeth._Using your real name… not wise Sigius.If you ruin everything for me, then I swear…._"I can't tell you how long I have waited to meet you.This is truly a glorious day indeed."

_He's honored to meet me!_The teal-haired woman thought, her heart nearly stopping in her chest.The man she respected with her entire being, Commander Katiso, a legend in his own right, was honored to meet her.

"We have taken time out of our busy schedule of tracking that infamous criminal, Kenzar, to see you.There is a matter of great importance, which I must discuss with you.Of course, I am speaking about our acquiring this ship you call The Ebon Shard, as our own."Thought his speech was not overly impressive, the large man spoke with such charisma, that his words were awe-inspiring."So" he asked after a moment's silence."May we have it?"

Washu shrugged, not overly impressed with the blue-eyed man's speeches."Sure.Here you go," pressing a button on her keyboard, everyone was stunned to see a large black vessel appear from a rift in the air. A miniature ethereal screen popped up beside her as she typed. _Interesting!_The red-haired woman exclaimed reviewing the data as the others focused on the appearing ship._It seems Katiso and his friend here are putting off very unique electromagnetic readings.As if they were wearing devices to disguise themselves._Laughing, the small scientist closed the window._I'll bet they don't want us to see how they really look.So they can keep up their image and all.Well, far be it from me to meddle with the Galaxy Police.I still have bigger problems to attend to. _Casting a long glance at Tenchi and Mayuka, Washu's laughter faded away._The poor child is getting worse everyday.I know Ayeka and Tenchi are trying, but her nutrient level is dropping at an alarming rate.But maybe, just maybe Sasami was right, and this will all work out._With a heavy sigh Washu brushed her finger over each eye, to make sure she wasn't crying.

"Amazing!" Sigius said as he glared at the ship he would be riding through the stars in.His gray eyes seemed to teem with energy as he beheld it."I've never seen anything like it."Soon the Ebon Shard was completely out of the gateway, filling the sky.

Placing a hand on his comrade's shoulder, Commander Katiso smiled."Just think of the look on everyone's face, once we have it full functional."

With a forced sigh, the emerald-eyed genius stepped between the two men."There really is no need to do any work on it.For the most part it is fully functional.The only thing you'll need to work on is customizing it.Do you want me to open the cargo bay doors from here?Then you can fly your other ship inside its cargo?"

"Capital idea, Little Washu was it?"Katiso replied, moving back to where he had beamed in."I'll let the men know, and…"

"Wait," Tenchi declared grabbing the larger man's arm."There is something I need to ask you."

Katiso slowly shifted his body, a sneer on his face.It was clear he did not like to be handled by anyone."Yes, how may I help you, citizen?"He asked through clenched teeth.

"I was wondering," the young man paused."Well, before you go…I'd like to go on board that ship one last time."

"Why ever would you want to go back there, Lord Tenchi?"Ayeka screamed running up beside him.

"To say goodbye."The brown-eyed man stated meeting Ayeka's red eyes."It was on board that ship, where Ryoko met her son, and thus ended up leaving us.I don't know why, but I feel this is something that is important."Returning his gaze to the large commander Tenchi smiled."Well, what do you say."?

The large commander seemed taken back by Tenchi's request, and paused for a few moments."Well... I… suppose that would be alright."Closing his eyes the man with jet-black hair seemed to think about the situation for a few minutes."Actually, I have a better idea.Little Washu, instead of opening the cargo bay doors could you disable the shields?Then my crew can beam on board, and we can use The Yenvala's transporter to beam Tenchi back here.We were just going to dump the old ship at a nearby Galaxy Police outpost, but instead we'll just leave it cloaked here, and alert headquarters to pick it up.

"The Yenvala?"Kiyone asked sounding confused.

With a smirk the galaxy police officer replied."It's the new name of this ship."Turning his attention to Tenchi, the large man prepared to speak, when his azure-eyes noticed Tenchi's locket."Wait a minute…." Holding out one hand, he gently scooped up the heart shaped pendant around his neck."To Ryoko?!Hold on a moment, son, is there something you are not telling us?Are you talking about the same Ryoko as I am?The dreaded space pirate?" 

"No sir," the teal haired woman declared stepping up to stand before her commanding officer."You see, I only wrote the basics in my report to the Galaxy Police report.I figured if I told headquarters everything they might think I'd lost my mind.Besides if you remember correctly, the Statute of Limitations erased Ryoko's record already, so she is no longer wanted."

"We always intercept transmissions before they reach headquarters, especially those from remote regions like this."Sigius interjected."This one seemed to important to allow the average officer to view."The gray-eyed figure's words seemed to wound Kiyone's pride, since she had hoped everyone would hear about her heroic rescue of Mayuka.

This did not escape Katiso's azure eyes."Don't worry Kiyone. I'll be sure to fill in headquarters of all you've one for us today.After we get this ship up and running fully, you're status with the Galaxy Police will definitely change.You will always be remembered for today."The large man's words seemed to steel Kiyone's ego, raising her hopes and expectations to new heights."Now then, it's clear to me that there is a lot going on here that I do not understand.In the interest of time, and to say thank you for all you've done, I'll forget everything I have heard about Ryoko." Tenchi nodded thankfully."Son, if you still want to say farewell aboard my ship, be at this spot in one hour.We'll need a little time to start getting things ready and all.Sigius?"The large commander looked at his second in command."Tell them to beam us aboard."

As the weasly man began talking in muttered words through his communicator the leader of the Omega Sect turned towards Tenchi and the girls."There is one final thing I want to tell you.I have no doubt you are all fantastic fighters, as I've read by the report submitted by Kiyone.However, if you ever see man in with faint green hair, yellowish skin, deep blue eyes, and vicious looking row of teeth jutting from his lower jaw, do not engage him.Merely send out a priority class message to Galaxy Police, because you have just sighted Kenzar.As I said, he is out of your league.Understood."With one final smile, another bright light enveloped the two officers, and in a flash, they were gone.

"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka gasped running towards the brown-haired young man."Are you truly certain you wish to go back to that dreadful place?There is nothing there after all?"

"She's right Tenchi," Washu said stretching in the early afternoon sun."I've been going over that ship quiet a bit lately.The only thing there is the basics, and all that is covered in black metal.Not a fun place to go for a visit."

With a compassionate sigh the first prince of Jurai shook his head."I know it seems strange, but it's just something I have to do.I promise I won't be gone long.After all, Katiso has to get back to work catching Kenzar.Mayuka and I just need to put this event behind us, or we'll never be able to move on.You all understand, don't you?"All the girls were shocked to hear that Tenchi was going to take his daughter with him, however no one could argue with him about Mayuka getting a chance to put this horrible event behind her. 

_Maybe, if Lord Tenchi and her go, _Ayeka thought. _Then things will get back to normal, and I can be a good mother to the child._ Clearing her throat, the first princess prepared to speak. "Very well Lord Tenchi.If that is your wish, I will not stop you.Just do not be gone long, please?"

The youngest Masaki male grinned, nodding his head in agreement.

**Universe of Delight:One hour later**

Tenchi Masaki stood in front of his house, with his daughter still clutched tightly in his arms.His anxiety was starting to get the better of him._It's been over an hour, what could be taking them so long?I could have had Ryo-Ohki fly me there already.I really should calm down.But I've been dreading this moment for a long time.It's time to finally admit that Ryoko is gone.I never wanted to until know, yet if I don't, I won't be able to live my own life…Now what's taking them so long?_

** **

As if in answer, a white light suddenly enveloped the brown-haired youth and his orange-eyed companion.

**Aboard The Ebon Shard:Moments later**

"Well, Noodles," Tenchi, said kindly to his daughter, who he held tenderly in his arms."This is it."The blue haired infant moaned, clearly displeased to be back on board the evil star ship."This is where we fought the battle, and ended up losing Ryoko.True Blackshire didn't kill her, but it was here she met Yosho."The young man stood in silence with his daughter as he gazed down a now fully lit corridor.

"My condolences lad." A strong voice proclaimed behind him."I never would have thought it possible for a woman like the dreaded space pirate, Ryoko, to have such a loyal friend.I suppose when you've been in the business of catching the worst scum in the universe for as long as I have, you forget how there can be good in anyone." 

Tenchi turned, seeing the owner of the voice."Thank you, Commander Katiso.But you see Ryoko was more than a space pirate to us.She was a friend, someone you could always count on to risk it all to save you from anything.She was a warm and caring individual, and a mother…."

"A mother?" the large figure asked, sounding more than a little shocked."You mean this child is hers?"

  
Tenchi chuckled slightly."No," he declared holding his daughter up over his head."This is not her biological child.Mayuka is my daughter.A demon, named Yuzuha, and I.I know it sounds far-fetched, but you don't need to worry, my little Noodles is not dangerous."The man with jet-black hair merely shook his head. 

"None of what you just said made sense, but I feel I can trust you when you say this child is not dangerous.I've lived my life gauging how deadly a person is, and as I look into this infants orange eyes I see only peace and love reflecting back."The azure-eyed man looked at the young child happily."It is a welcome change.Still, this child appears to be sick.Is something wrong?"

The young man appeared somewhat taken back by the other's analysis."Mayuka doesn't seem to want to eat at all lately.No matter what I do, all she does is cry.Ever since Ryoko left it's been harder and harder to get her to cooperate."

The larger man smiled, waving slightly at the little girl, "Oh it's no shock what's going on here, son.The little girl just misses her mommy."

"Her mom?"Tenchi said a little stunned."But the woman who is Mayuka's mother is Ayeka.You see, what I meant when I said Ryoko was a mother was that…." Tenchi stopped wondering how much he should tell a complete stranger."Well, you see, it's kind of complicated.I was going to ask Ryoko to take the role as Mayuka's mother, since her natural mom was killed by me.But instead I asked Ayeka."

The man with smiling azure eyes held up his hands as if deflecting an attack."I see one problem with your idea, Tenchi.You see, YOU choose Ayeka.Mayuka, obviously, has chosen someone else."As he looked over the young shrine caretaker, Commander Katiso noticed Ryoko's locket."Now then, there is something I would like to ask of you.I was wondering could I see that necklace you are wearing?I know it seem silly, but you have to excuse an old man his ways."

_Old man?He barely looks older than dad._Tenchi realized looking over the Commander of the Omega Sect._Still, there can't be any harm in letting him see it for a moment._

_ _

The brown haired youth carefully handed Katiso the locket, watching the old man carefully.The Commander of the Omega Sect turned it in his hands with great finesse and care."A stunning piece of work.But I must know, why two metals?Why gold and silver?"

"I'm not really sure why.You see in a way, I didn't pick them out, but ever since I seen it all I can guess is…" The young man paused when he spoke again his voice was like an echo coming from deep within him."Gold to match her eyes, silver for her hair…" With a twitch of his head, he cleared his throat, wondering how he had suddenly known that."That locket was a present from another me to his Ryoko, long ago."

Laughing politely, the tall man straightened himself."Things are never normal around here, are they Masaki?"

Mayuka's father shivered slightly upon hearing the way the other man said his last name.It seemed to send chills down his spine.

Just as Tenchi was about to ask for his locket back, the entire ship shook, knocking both men off their feet.Fortunately thanks to his amazing skills, honed over the years of training with his grandfather, the youngest Masaki was able to land so that his daughter was not harmed.The larger man was not so graceful, landing squarely on his back, his arms flailing about, causing him to release the locket, which flew across the room.The golden heart clinked against the floor, skidding under a nearby consol, unnoticed by either man, as they were too busy trying to get back on their feet.

Using all the strength he could muster, Katiso reached forward, activating the communicator on his wrist. "What the Hell is going on, Sigius?What's happening to this ship?"

"I'm not sure sir," the first mate replied sounding more than a little shaken."The ship suddenly began to spasm, as if it had a life of it's own!Somehow the core is about to reach critical mass!"

"That's impossible," the commander roared. "Now give me our options!"

"Sir, at this rate, we have time for one transport before the core blows!"

Sighing deeply, the older man looked at the father and daughter before him."So this is how it ends…." Pausing, the black-haired man swallowed hard as he opened his mouth."Sigius.I want you to lock onto Tenchi Masaki, and his daughter, and beam them back to the house, and then put full power into the engines.We're going to get this flying bomb away from this planet.It's our fault all this is happening, and if anyone is to die today it should be us. "

There was a brief pause that seemed to take an eternity, and then a voice filled the air one last time."Aye sir."

Tenchi Masaki could not believe what he was hearing._No, I can't let them give up their lives for me._"Wait, if we all beam down to the planet, I'm sure Washu can figure out something."

The commander merely grinned, "thanks for the offer, son, but this is the safest way I know how.Sigius, do it NOW!"

At that instant, the brown haired youth, and his precious daughter, found themselves surrounded in a blue light, and in a flash, they were gone, leaving the mighty new Galaxy Police starship, The Yenvala, forever.

**The Masaki House:**

Slowly Tenchi rose back to his feet, his entire body ached, as he cast his sights skyward.The giant black ship, once called The Ebon Shard, now dubbed The Yenvala, rocketed with unbelievable speed towards outer space.Just as the ebon rocket came along side the Omega Sect's previous ship, Silomet, its core reached critical.The sky above became filled with fire as the black star ship also annihilated the silver spacecraft, as well as itself.

"NO!" Tenchi screamed, reaching towards the stars with one hand, while still holding his daughter to him with the other."No…."

Washu was beside him in an instant, having rushed outside to see what was causing the power surges she had been detecting."Oh my goodness…."One look at Tenchi's face, and the red-haired scientist knew beyond any doubt, that there had been passengers on that vessel, and that some of the universe's top defenders had died on this day.

With heavy hearts, the three of them turned, heading inside to tell the other's what a horrible event had just transpired. 

**Later That Night 3 AM:**

Washu and Tenchi sat in the living room.It was now late into the evening, and the others had went to bed.The only reason these two had not followed their example was something had kept them up.Tenchi was constantly awakened by his daughter's cries, and Washu had a lot on her mind, thus making it nearly impossible to sleep."Tenchi," the red-haired woman began finally breaking the silence."There's something I need to talk to you about."The young man made no reply, instead merely rolled his head at her."Last night, I saw Sasami draw a picture of Ryoko.She also had a letter for her."

"That's great Washu," the tired youth said, rubbing his face with both hands."I'll have to see her picture tomorrow…."

Ignoring her companion' words, the super genius continued."That isn't what I was getting at.As you know, Mayuka hasn't been eating well lately.From my scans, I fear she may not be able to go on much longer, without being on a life support system."Her last sentence got Tenchi's attention, as he sat up wide-awake now.Holding up a hand, Washu stopped his questions."Sasami had planned on giving her letter to Ryoko when, or should I say if, she comes back."

The young man shook his head, still tired mentally, and unable to follow the other woman's seemingly unrelated stories."So?"

"So, here's the deal Tenchi."Washu said flatly."I will open the gateway one last time, so that you can plead with Ryoko to come back, and-"

"Just let me get some things together, and I'll be ready to go Washu," the young shrine keeper said standing up to his feet shakily.

"No," the emerald-eyed mother replied."I can't do that.What I will do is open the portal tomorrow night, after dinner, and send Sasami's letter to Ryoko.IF you want me to send one from you, then I will.However as I said this will be the only time.I do care about you, as well as Mayuka, Tenchi, but I MUST respect my daughter's wishes.Is that clear?"

"Yes, Washu."Tenchi said kneeling before her, as he hugged her gently, "and thank you.Thank you for this chance."Having thought all hope of seeing his would be seductress, the young Masaki was now overjoyed at having a chance to bring back the silver-haired woman.It would be hard, since he wasn't much of a writer, but the young man would use every ounce of his being to bring her back.He would write from the bottom of his heart and soul.

**Light Years Away:**

A gigantic starship suddenly burst forth from the vacuum of space, as a vortex opened, spitting the vessel out like one would a watermelon seed. On board the ship, a happy crew of thirty men cheered relentlessly.This ship was none other than The Yenvala, and its crew was the famous Omega Sect.

"We did it," a happy crewman shouted leaping up from his seat."We actually did it!"Turning around, the young cadet looked squarely at the man in the control seat, Sigius Meldred."Sir, I can't believe it!We pulled that trick off, and are still alive to tell about it! I've never been so excited in all my -"

The young man's words stopped, as a blaster was fired, echoing in the massive control room.The crewman's joy was replaced with dread as he looked at his killer.The weasel eyed second in command smiled, blowing on the end of his gun, which did nothing since lazer blasters did not smoke."Lesson Number One, boys, never doubt my abilities."Casting a sadistic glance around, the gray-eyed man showed his glistening teeth to the other members of his crew."Anyone else want to say something bad about our chances?"

Before anyone could reply to the malicious first mate, the large doors leading into the ebon command center opened automatically, and massive figure entered into the room."Well Sigius, I see you can follow the plan after all!I must admit I am shocked.I figured you were going to screw up, and that would make me… unhappy."

"No _Commander Katiso_," the vermin-like man replied bowing in mock respect, saying his superior's name and title with disdain."Never.I would never fail you.There were some who doubted you, but I silenced them."

With an irritated sigh, the massive figure looked at the dead man lying on the floor."SIGIUS!"He roared pointing at the dead man."We just stole this ship, and you had to go get blood all over it on the first day!"

"Sorry, Katiso, but I thought you liked christening things with blood."

"Only when I do it," the blue-eyed man replied angrily.

"Now let's turn off these damn image inducers."In reply, everyone pressed a button on their Galaxy Police watches, and the air around them shimmered.Where once stood a group of Galaxy Police officers now stood an uncouth band of rogues.The most terrifying transformation however was in Katiso, who still retained his large size, but now possessed a very faint long green hair, skin with a yellow hue, and blue eyes, like the ocean.His lower jaw jutted forward slightly so that his teeth were not completely covered by his upper lip, and his brow sank down, shadowing his evil eyes."That's much better," he stated stretching his arms as if he had just awaken from a tormented sleep.

Now dressed in a worn, black, leather outfit, Sigius, whose eyes had changed to be complete red, like gems sat where his gray eyes should be, glanced at his commander."Ok then, Kenzar, what's next?" 

"What's next is you will get out of my chair and give me a status report, before you join that young man you just shot!" The monstrous looking space pirate snapped."Oh, and remember NEXT time I take you with me, don't give them your real name.I haven't been doing this for the last fifty years to get caught because my new first mate couldn't follow orders.Remember what happened to your predecessor…." The smaller man cringed, as the hulking figure continued."Now, how long before we can have this ship fully ready for our operations?"

Practically leaping out of his seat, the ruby-eyed man knelt beside the captain's chair."I'm sorry boss, I wasn't thinking.However, we can be ready in about three hours, at least once we go pick up the rest of the men…."

The universe's most wanted space pirate place his hands in front of his face lost deep in thought. "No."

"Excuse me, sir?" the first mate replied in fear. 

"We're not going to go get the others.They were too cowardly to come with us, then why should they share in our riches? I think Commander Katiso needs to make a call reveling Kenzar's newest hideout.Don't you think so?"The others in the command center shuddered at the sheer evil of this man, yet no one made any comment.Looking around, the yellow skinned man noted fear his men had for him, and he grinned."Oh, Come on men! Why so glum?We've all got a new ship to explore, and now no force in the universe can stop us!We are invincible.No more running from that damn Omega Sect anymore.The universe is our table, and it's time to feast!"  
  


**Later:**

**Elsewhere in the ship:**

Having made his report to Kenzar, Sigius Meldred had been exploring the ship, while the others continued installing things they had moved to this ship from their last one._Stupid Kenzar thinks he's so important just because he's so huge.Always bossing me around.Well I'll show him.One day he'll make a mistake, and then… then I'll be the one to take command.Everyone will live in fear of the great Sigius Meldred! _As he walked through one corridor, something under a nearby consol caught his weasel-like ruby eyes._Hmm. What's this?_Reaching under, the treacherous space pirate was very pleased with what he found.It was a gold pendant in the shape of a heart, with a silver chain.

_Hey! This belonged to Ryoko, the greatest space pirate of them all!Now I know my luck is going to turn around! _The right hand man of Kenzar decreed as he clasped the chain around his neck.Opening the latch, the ruby-eyed man couldn't help but laugh at the picture inside. _Look at her, crying over a stupid weakling like that boy!Once Kenzar is out of the way, no one will ever be in charge of me again!_ __Wearing Ryoko's necklace seemed to fill the wiry man with pride and a grim determination.His confidence at full, Sigius Meldred walked out of the room, heading back to the control room._Very soon, Kenzar, very soon… it will all be over._

Next Time:Kenzar and his crew begin their horrible reign of terror, with The Ebon Shard as their warship, but how will that affect our heroes?Or will it even matter?Maybe I'm just throwing that all in for some later saga!Tenchi makes his plea for Ryoko to come home.What will the silver-haired woman say?What CAN she say?Are any mysteries going to be cleared up, or am I merely adding more and more to the pile?**Next Time:Chapter 08:Tenchi's Plea**

** **

*****I just thought I should show how Sakuya reminds me of all the other Tenchi characters.No real point to those comments…. or is there?


	8. Tenchi's Plea

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of it's characters

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar.Thank you.

Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!

Chapter 8:Tenchi's Plea

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment came a young man who was imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, named Blackshire.After a horrible battle with Tenchi and the girls in the Universe of delight, since Blackshire kidnapped Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka, things have seemed to slow down.This encounter had serious repercussions.Learning that she had a son, Ryoko has left with Yosho to his home realm, abandoning Tenchi and the others.

_ _

_Life has not been the same in the Universe of Delight since.It seems that vile demoness, Yuzuha, has plans for Tenchi and the others.Terrible plans.Already she has tried to attack them at least once.Now Mayuka's health is fading, the tiny infant refuses to eat, until Ryoko returns.But Ryoko has found true happiness in her new home with Yosho.Not only that, but it appears a new player has entered the scene, Sakuya Kumashiro.How will this affect all reality?Only time, will tell…._

_ _

And now part 8 of 26:

Universe of Delight: Midnight in Tenchi's room 

In a dark corner of the large Masaki house, home to numerous space travelers, a young man with slumped shoulders and weary eyes, reads over a quickly written letter in his hands. _There.It's finally finished._Tenchi declared as he placed the long paper into an envelope._It took me three straight hours, and it's only a page long, but I poured everything into this letter.I told Ryoko everything….I hope it's enough. _Shaking his head, the highly loved youth scolded himself. _I shouldn't think that way.Sure Ryoko's stubborn, but she'd never abandon Mayuka.Especially after she learns that Yuzuha could be involved.I'm sure she'll rush back to help, and then everything will be all right again. ___

_ _

The sole occupant of the darkened room sighed.It had been almost two weeks since the silver-haired woman had gone, and yet he could not stop thinking about her._This is all my fault.When Ryoko was here I was always trying to avoid her.I never wanted to express how I really felt, because I didn't want to hurt any of the other's feelings.Now it seems that Mayuka is paying for my mistake.Ryoko, if you come back, I swear things will be different.I won't avoid you all the time, I promise.Just come home…._Once again Tenchi promised Ryoko the world, and once again only Tenchi was aware of his offer. *

Later: Washu's Lab 

Deep inside a massive lab, which is easily the size of three worlds, stood Tenchi Masaki, who appeared on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Beside him was, what appeared to be a little girl with a fountain of red hair.This was, of course, the owner of the lab, known throughout the universe as Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe.

"Well, here it is Washu."The tired youth declared handing her a small concealed letter."It took me quiet a while, and I know it's not much, but I really put a lot of emotion into it."

Casting a quick glance at him, the red-haired woman reached over and took the small envelope from him."Alright, then I guess it's time to try my idea."Putting the letter into a large envelope, the super genius closed the flap, and set the brown package on a nearby platform."I've already labeled this envelope, so once there it should be delivered to your house.Especially since it should arrive without postage in your mailbox."Picking up a strange device, which resembled an ornately designed bracelet, Washu pointed it at the package.As she pressed a button on the bizarre piece of jewelry, a beam of azure light shot forth, and irradiated the gift for her daughter.An instant later, the envelope was gone.

"There," the green-eyed woman said moments later as she spun in her floating cushion seat to look directly at Tenchi."That's done.Now then all we have to do is…."Gazing at the tired shrine caretaker, the diminutive scientist noticed something was different about him. After long moments of examining him with expert eyes, she was able to deduce the problem.

Tenchi felt nervous, he had seen that look in Washu's eyes once before.When she planned to extract a certain cell sample from him."Is something wrong, Washu?"

"Maybe," she began.Standing up with a hop, the smaller woman walked over to the confused youth."Tell me, Tenchi.Where is the locket you usually wear around your neck?"To accent her point, Washu placed one finger on the base of his neck, causing the Jurain prince to examine his chest more carefully.

"It's Gone!" he shouted frantically."Where did it go?I had it earlier, I'm sure of it!But now I've lost it!"Frantically the exhausted youth checked his pockets and retraced his steps._I can't believe I lost that locket!Besides her clothes, it was the last thing I really had to remember Ryoko.How could I have been so careless?It must be here somewhere!_

"Don't worry Tenchi.I'm sure it's around.I'll do a complete scan of the area tomorrow."The red-haired woman declared as she sighed compassionately."But right now, I need to get some sleep, and your daughter is probably calling for you right now if I'm right."

**A Short Time Later:**

_It's gone…_ Tenchi declared as he knelt in the middle of his room.Normally this was the neatest room in the house, next to Sasami's kitchen, but right now it appeared as if a disaster had struck it.Despite the late hour, and how extremely tired he was, the young man simply could not bring himself to get into his bed.He sat there, in the center of a torn apart room, looking dismally around._How could I have been so careless? _Continuing to degrade himself, the young Jurain slapped his head as if it would teach him a lesson.Picking up a garment nearby, Tenchi allowed himself a slight smile as he noticed what one it was.

_This was Ryoko's. _He noted examining the pink and green dress. _It was probably her favorite dress, although I always thought of it as more of a long shirt._Holding it close to his face, the exhausted youth could still detect a faint smell of cherry blossoms, as well as a rather mild scent of Saki._Ryoko's favorites; Saki, the cherry blossom perfume she 'found,' and me.Although the more I think about it, the worst one for her in the end was me._Continuing to hold the pink dress to his face, Tenchi wiped his tears upon it._I'm sorry I lost your necklace Ryoko, I know it meant a lot to you, and to the other Ryoko as well, but I promise I'll make it up to you.I swear by my own blood I will.Just please…come back to us. _Too tired to stand, the young Jurai prince leaned back on a pile of scattered clothes in his room and, with Ryoko's dress still in hand, fell asleep.As his tired eyes fluttered to sleep, the young man, called Tenchi Masaki, hoped that when next he awoke, it would be to the sight of a woman with golden eyed, and silvery hair.

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Masaki house:**

Inside the well-furnished house, two figures were awaiting special company.One, the infamous space pirate, Ryoko, reclined happily with a handful of crackers, while floating in mid air, as she watched her son.To call her a mother would shock most people, especially when you based that decision on how she dressed.The lithe floating figure wore no more than a simple red bikini top, and a torn pair of jean shorts.

The other figure, Yosho Masaki, who wore a white T-shirt with matching shorts, paced frantically about the house, straightening anything and everything."There that's better," the excited youth declared as he turned, resting his darting eyes on his mother."MOM!What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Her mouth full of cracker, the silver-haired woman shot him a look that proclaimed he had said the dumbest thing ever."Mell, buh.I'm eeding stufid."

"WHAT?!"He asked with a puzzled expression.

Swallowing hard, the seductive woman repeated herself."I said.'Well, DUH!I'm eating stupid!'"

"No, I mean why are you floating in the air?Sakuya is going to be here any minute!What if she sees you floating in the air like that!You promised me you wouldn't use your powers today."Throwing up his arms in defeat the young man turned from the floating woman."I still can't believe you invited SAKUYA KUMASHIRA to OUR house to play volleyball!What were you thinking?"

"Oh relax," the stunning seductress said with a smile."She isn't here yet, and besides…I thought you said you didn't like her anyways.What do you care what she thinks of us?"

Realizing he had been caught letting his emotions get the better of him, the young man quickly stood up straight.With a forced cough, he made his reply."I don't care what she thinks.I just don't want her spread rumors that my mother can fly in the air and walk through walls to everyone in school.Is that too much to ask?"

"Oh all right…" Ryoko declared landing daintily on her feet."I won't use ANY of my powers."A winning smile came over her face as she recalled a day not too long ago, when the father of this young man had told her not to use any of her powers when they visited a certain hot spring._He's like Tenchi in so many ways…._

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted the conversation between mother and son.Meowing with delight the tiny cabbit, Ryo-Ohki, hopped merrily over the furniture towards the door.Once she landed, the furry rabbit-like creature pointed with one paw towards the door.The young man with black hair pointed a finger threateningly at the friendly starship."And remember Ryo-Ohki.No tricks from you either, or it's no carrots for a month!"Upon remembering her master's son's threat, the tiny creature cried tiny waterfalls.

Opening the door, Yosho was momentarily stunned.Before him stood, in his opinion, was the most gorgeous woman alive."H-Hello Sakuya.How are you today?"The young black-haired woman wore a pale green tank top, with suggestively small shorts.Sweat poured down the young woman's slender form causing her miniscule amount of clothing to make her appear even more scantily clad.Taking a deep breath, Sakuya smiled broadly in response to his greeting.

_Damn, Sakuya! _Ryoko thought, sounding a little more impressed that she would care to admit, as she examined the young lady before her whom she had originally thought too shy to wear anything that revealing._I didn't think you were into Yosho, THAT badly.This is going to make things a little more interesting._

"Hi Yosho!" the volleyball captain replied in her normal sweet manner with a hint of exhaustion in her breath.Leaning to one side, she waved at the silver haired woman behind him."And Hello to you Ryoko.Thanks again for inviting me over, and look," Sakuya declared holding up a nicely wrapped basket."I brought my special lunch, just like I promised.Please excuse my lack of breath, I ran all the way here from the bus stop." 

"Why on Earth would you do such a thing?"The silver-haired woman asked, detesting the idea of running around for no apparent reason."Were you attacked?"This question seemed to make Yosho tense, as he waited for the young woman's reply.

"No, nothing like that.I just wanted to get warmed up for today, that's all."It was at that moment, the perky young woman noticed the crying cabbit."Hey, who is this?"

"It's my little, Ryo-Ohki." The silver-haired woman replied accenting her space ship's name happily, but otherwise with only mild interest."She's a little upset right now.Yosho told her to behave or she wouldn't get any carrots for a month."

"Yosho!How could you be so mean to this little creature?" Sakuya asked as she knelt beside the teary-eyed cabbit."She doesn't look like the kind to cause any trouble.Honestly, I thought you were a nice guy."Reaching into her basket, the young lady presented the little creature with something that instantly stopped it's crying, a large carrot."Here you go little girl," as the emerald-eyed woman spoke she patted Ryo-Ohki's head soothingly.

The tiny cabbit meowed enthusiastically before devouring the behemoth carrot with all her might."My goodness, she does love carrots, doesn't she?"In seconds the large present was completely gone, and the tiny star ship looked at her new best friend with a twinkle in her golden eyes, which caused the visitor to the Masaki house to giggle happily.To accent their new friendship, Ryo-Ohki did what she had always done with her best friend, Sasami.She hopped up Sakuya, and perched on her head.

Ryoko felt as if she was going to puke.Never in her life had she witnessed so cheerful a scene."So," she finally stated."Are we going to play Volleyball, or play with Ryo-Ohki all day?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the new comer declared removing her furry friend from her head."I'm ready when you are, Ryoko!"

"Then let's go.The net is out back."The silver-haired woman spun, beginning to march towards the backdoor.As she did, she noticed her son was not following."Coming, Yosho?" 

"Uh, yeah.I'm right behind you…." He replied sounding as if he had came out of a deep trance._Sakuya…she…she just said she found me nice….Is that a good or bad?Mom always said it was dad's kindness that she found attractive, yet from what I know, nice guys always finish last.Especially in the Universe of Torment. _

**Later:**

Under a gruelingly hot sun, Sakuya and Yosho faced off against each other as Ryoko watched.The golden-eyed woman now wore a large straw hat and a pair of sunglasses, as she drank her Saki from a coconut.Occasionally, she shouted out helpful advice such as "Next time hit the ball, and don't fall down."

"You know what," The woman in the red bikini top stated rising from her seat, causing her ample chest to bounce.Yosho shook his head, still rather embarrassed that his mother had chosen that particular outfit to wear."You both need work."As she approached Sakuya, the former space pirate motioned with one hand to Yosho."Especially you, son.Now get over here."

"Sakuya, I want you to show me how you serve the ball." Ryoko instructed.Both her and the black-haired young man watched analytically as the young lady went through all the motions of a proper serving technique.The daughter of Washu hmmed loudly."Yes, yes, very nice.Now Yosho…." She began, removing her sunglasses to point at him with them."Get behind Sakuya, and hold her arms."

"WHAT!?" both youth's shouted in unison, shocked by the silver-haired woman's suggestion. 

"I just want you to be able to follow her through the motions of a serving."Ryoko declared._Unless you're afraid of her._

_ _

_You're up to something, _Yosho replied looking back and forth between his mother and Sakuya._I don't know what yet, but I'm sure you are._

"I see what you're saying, Ryoko."The black-haired woman replied."But how will me showing Yosho the proper technique help me get better?"

"Well, it's obvious really.If Yosho doesn't do it properly, like your opponents will, then you'll never get a fair chance to learn.Now will you?"The seductive woman smiled triumphantly, before yawning loudly. _I stayed up all night working on this plan.I'm sure if I can just get these two to relax around each other, then they'll be all right.Still, Yosho is as dense as his father, and it's gonna take something pretty extreme to get him to admit how he feels._"I would play you myself, Sakuya.But then I'd be too busy beating you to be of much help.This is the best way I know to demonstrate."

After a few more moments of awkward stares, Yosho took his place behind Sakuya.Arching his body away from her so as not to make contact between them, they went through the motions of serving volleyball.

"Now you see how she's doing it Yosho?"Ryoko declared.Putting her hand on her son's back, she gentle edged him closer to Sakuya."But you still aren't standing properly.Don't worry, I'm sure Sakuya won't bite." With a final firm push, the youngest Masaki's body came into contact with the volleyball captain's back, causing his face to become bright red.

Almost instantly, Yosho leapt away, trying to hide the small trickle of blood coming from his nose.Suddenly, as if his prayers had been answered, the young man heard something."I'll be right back, I think I heard the mail carrier."The golden-eyed youth declared, bolting towards the gate.

"Did I do something wrong?"Sakuya asked gazing at Yosho with eyes that were brimming with tears.

"Nah, Yosho's just a little jumpy.Once you get to know him better, I'm sure he'll calm down."Ryoko said, not even trying to hold back her predatorial grin, since one of her favorite past times back in Delight was to make Tenchi nervous, seeing her son react the same way was slightly satisfying.Still, it annoyed her that her son would take off running when it seemed like everything should be going very smoothly between the two youths._This is going to be harder than I thought…._

_Get to know him better?_Sakuya thought, blushing slightly._I think I'd like that, but how can I?Every time I go near him he runs away.Maybe he doesn't like me, or maybe…_ "Ryoko, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Okay."Ryoko said with a winning smile."Although I already know what you are going to ask."

"Really?" The black-haired woman asked stunned._How did she know what I was thinking?Am I being too obvious?I don't want to give off the wrong message, but I really like Yosho, and… oh this is so frustrating.I don't act like this around any of the other boys at school, but then again none of the others are as friendly, or nice, to me as he is._

"And the answer is yes."Taking a hop back, the silver haired woman 's bosom bounced slightly."They are real."Running one hand quickly through her hair, the seductive woman grinned, "and this is my natural color.Amazing I know, and I am sorry, Sakuya, but I can't tell you how I stay in such good shape.It's a family secret."

[Sakuya collapses anime style]

With a timid laugh, the emerald-eyed woman closed her eyes as she smiled."Actually Mrs. Masaki," the golden-eyed woman coughed, correcting her young friends language."I mean, Ryoko!What I wanted to know is…well…how did you know Mr. Masaki was the man for you?"

Leaning back against the net, the silver-haired woman folded her arms behind her head.This was a rather difficult question._What was it that made me love Tenchi? I know I care about him with all my heart, but what was it that made me realize it?Was it having Zero Ryoko, the sissy, fused into me?Or was it something else?_As if her mind had suddenly been struck by lightning, Ryoko experienced what could be known as a stroke of genius."Your question is really hard to answer," the sultry woman replied, looking at the clouds above."But I think I have an answer.I think I knew I loved MY Tenchi when I realized he set me free."

"Set you free?" Sakuya asked finding it hard to imagine Mrs. Ryoko Masaki ever being the conservative type."What do you mean?"

"It's different for everyone, I think."Ryoko replied vanishing, only to appear right behind the other woman.Her lithe arm wrapped around the schoolgirl's neck."When the right person comes, kiddo, I'm sure you'll know it."_And I can just bet on who that man will be…_

For once in her life, the energetic volleyball captain was speechless, as she looked from the silver-haired woman around her neck, to the volleyball net."How did you… you were just?Ryoko!Did you just teleport behind me?"__

_ _

_OH man! _Ryoko fumed wanting to hit herself in the head._I forgot all about that!I got so wrapped up in my talk with her, that I forgot I promised to keep my teleporting a secret!Now what am I going to do?_A plan formed quickly in her mind, causing the ingenious space pirate to use her best ability.The ability to lie her way out of any situation, which had allowed her to get out of trouble with Tenchi numerous times in the past."Teleporting?Oh my, Sakuya you must be suffering from heat stroke.We'd better get you inside!Are you feeling well?"Placing a hand on the other woman' forehead, Ryoko quickly pulled back her hand."Ouch!You're burning up.Come on, let's get you inside and lie you down."

"But...I…" Sakuya stammered, beginning to breathe hard."That is…maybe you're right Ryoko.I have been feeling a little tired lately.Maybe I HAVE been pushing myself too hard for this volleyball tournament, and with today's heat….I guess it should take it easy for a little while…"

_Mother.I have mail for you. _Yosho's voice said in a prophetic tone.Turning her head, the silver haired woman saw her son approaching in one hand he held the usual junk mail and bills, but in the other was a much large brown envelope.

Not now Yosho!I have to take Sakuya inside. She saw me teleport, and now I have to get her inside and lay her down.Ryoko's voice changed from scolding to proud as she continued.I told her she was sick, and that she might be getting heat stroke.Now do me a favor and get her an ice pack for her head. 

_It's from them, or rather, it's from HIM._The young man accented 'him,' and his mother knew exactly whom he was talking about.

_Tenchi…. _The silver haired woman gasped before releasing Sakuya, who had been leaning against her as she walked into the house.The startled young woman quickly fell to the ground, letting loose a powerful 'oomph' sound as she hit.Before Yosho could react, Ryoko appeared, snatching the large envelope from her son's hand then disappeared once again.

The golden-eyed youth gawked at the scene around him.Where moments ago two young and desirable, although he would never admit to calling his own mother desirable, women had been, now only one remained.Walking towards the remaining woman, who was now struggling to get up, Yosho heard a noise that cut him to the depths of his soul.It was the sound of Sakuya crying.At first he could tell she was trying to hide it, but when she spoke, it was evident how upset she truly was.

"What's going on here?One minute Ryoko's right in from of me then she's not.Then I'm holding her while I walk in your house, Yosho, and the next thing I know I'm face down in the dirt!Tell me what's going on?"As his golden eyed met her own, the young man who was heir to planet Jurai's throne could not speak. It felt as if the words had become lodged in his throat.The sad woman before him however did not suffer the same problem."Well," she snapped, anger filling her words._Why doesn't he answer me?I'm talking to him, but all he does is stare? OH!Yosho Masaki you make me so frustrated sometimes!_

Looking at her from head to feet, Yosho finally was able to speak."You're bleeding."He said in a zombie-like tone, pointing to her right knee, which was held slightly bent."Let me help you inside," the young Masaki offered advancing on her.Suddenly the young man recalled a story his father used to tell him when he was very young.It was about the first few weeks after Ryoko, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Ayeka had come to live on Earth._Aunt Ayeka was eavesdropping on my great-grandfather and dad's training, when she fell and got hurt.Then father had to…._Casting a quick glance at the flustered woman before him, Yosho nodded slightly._Why not?I know I can't make her hate me anymore than she must right now, and besides maybe it'll cheer her up._Summoning up all his courage, Yosho walked a little quicker toward the bleeding young woman.__

"I don't need your help," Sakuya said almost pouting as she turned her face away from him."I'm a big girl, I…."

Yosho's classmate's words were interrupted as her feet were literally swept out from under her.In an instant she found herself being easily carried by the well-built young man."Nonsense," he said forcing a smile trying his best to hide his own nervousness."It's the least I can do. You are after all our guest, and you are hurt.Please, Miss Kumashiro, let me carry you into the house.Then we can have a look at your leg."

Sniffing hard, the black-haired girl's fury seemed to melt away."Oh, all right…" she said sounding reluctant."I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have a strong handsome man carry me into his house."As the golden-eyed son of Ryoko walked into the house, Sakuya snickered._Over the threshold, eh Yosho?Oh I only wish it was so…._

**The Living Room:**

"Well, it doesn't look too bad.Just a bad scrape is all."Yosho said looking up from her bloody knee."I'll get you a bandage, and something to clean that cut.By the way, I am sorry about my mother letting you fall like that.I will make sure I have a talk with her about it later."

"Oh don't worry about it." Sakuya said, leaning back into the comfortable cushion."I'm sure whatever was in that letter you gave her must have been important.She doesn't seem like the mean type."

The young man merely smiled, remembering all the stories of Ryoko and his Aunt Ayeka's battles. As he walked away, he could not help but feel a tug on his heart.He had only felt this pain once before, when he lost his family…._I wonder what it is Tenchi and the others want?Well, I'm sure that letter isn't regarding anything too important, or else they would have come to tell her themselves.Probably just a letter from home…._

**The Kitchen:**

Ryoko closed the door to the large kitchen, where Sasami had at one time prepared various culinary delights.If Yosho was right, and this was really a letter from Tenchi, then she wanted to read it in complete privacy. _But if this is your idea of a joke, then so help me…_The lithe space pirate tore into the brown envelope, dumping its contents onto the counter in a hurry.She was surprised to find not one letter, but two!Not only that, but there was also a picture from Sasami included.

Holding up the crayon drawing, the golden-eyed woman smiled._It's either Sasami's, or Mihoshi has really improved…._Figuring it was the former Ryoko slid the crayon drawing of her and the other's aside, focusing her attention on the two letters.

One was much smaller than the other, and written in a very proper handwriting.With a quick flick of her wrist, the silver-haired woman tore into the letter.

_Dear Ryoko,_

_ _

The former resident of the Universe of Delight smiled._It's from Sasami.I wonder what the little princess has been up to?_

How have you been?Everyone here really misses you.Especially Mayuka.OH! Ryo-Ohki says 'please come back soon, I miss you.'She's been behaving really well lately, and would like to see you again.Mihoshi and Kiyone had a friend visit them, someone named Cat-iz-oh.I think.He was in charge of some special Galaxy Police stuff.Oh mega Sect is what Kiyone called it.They came and took that mean old ship of Blackshire's, The Ebon Shard.I guess they're going to use it to catch a space pirate called Kenzar.

_KENZAR!_Ryoko thought with a gasp._I didn't think he was still alive? That pasty skinned freak was slime.Heck, I'm no brain like Washu, but even I had more tact than him.Although he acted different every time I met him, deep down he was just a bloodthirsty thug.I hope these Galaxy Police guys put him away for good.I hated him so much!I worked for Kagato because I was his machine, but Kenzar committed crimes to get Kagato's attention so he could take my place._Shaking her head, the golden-eyed woman continued reading. _I have no clue why, but I always got the feeling there was some history between the two of them._

But anyway, besides that, nothing has really been happening.Ayeka and I were talking the other day about you being gone.She was busy taking care of Mayuka, which takes up most of her time, being her mother and all.I guess that's all part of being a mom, fussing all the time.Anyway, as I was saying….

Ryoko continued to scan the letter, yet she could not get over what Sasami had said as a side comment._Ayeka is Mayuka's mother!_The shocked woman sighed heavily._I suppose I should have expected this, since if I didn't take Tenchi's offer.I just never figured he'd move on to Ayeka that quickly…._Realizing she couldn't focus on Sasami's words, the confused mother set down the note form her young friend, and shifted her gaze to the other letter.

Unlike what she had just read, this document had no distinguished handwriting on the outside.Instead it bore a name on its plain white cover, one written in simple script.The name was, obviously, Ryoko.Shrugging her shoulders as if she was tired, the brave space pirate timidly sliced open one end of the envelope.Out fell a single sheet of paper.With a flick of her wrist Ryoko opened the folded document, displaying the same cocky attitude Yosho had when he talked to Sakuya a few days earlier.

Ryoko.

_ _

_How have you been?I guess I've been fine, that is to say I'm healthy.I haven't slept much lately, but other than that, I'm in good shape.Things sure have been quiet here since you left.I can't say that is necessarily a good thing.I think about you everyday.As a matter of fact, I have great news!Noodles said her first word.It was Ryoko._The normally steel willed woman stopped to wipe a tear of joy from her eyes.

_ _

_I was Mayuka's first word…_Ryoko thought, feeling a mixture of sadness and rapture.Her soul was like a battlefield, as her own happiness for Tenchi was drowned by her self-hatred for missing the blessed event. _I wish I could have been there to hear it._Finally reigning in her heart, the silver-haired beauty read on.

_ _

_Listen Ryoko; I'm no good at easing into a situation like this, so I'm just going to say it…._

_ _

The seductive lady smiled, looking out the window at the beautiful day as her mind once again wandered. _Tenchi was always all thumbs when it came to handling anything concerning women._Her grin faded as she tried to guess what the love of her life had to say that was so important._I've been gone barely over a week which means Ayeka's had that much time to try and get in good with Tenchi.Even thought I doubt that little princess could move in on a man so fast, Sasami DID say that Ayeka is Mayuka's mom…Maybe Tenchi is planning on making that title official, and he wants my blessing.Of course, he could have proposed to her already, and merely wanted to let me know, being the polite young man that he is and all. _Ryoko laughed at herself, since the situation was completely absurd.

However, the idea did seem to fluster the youthful space pirate as her breathing seemed to come in shorter breaths.Banishing the terrible thoughts of HER Tenchi and Ayeka to the depths of her subconscious, Ryoko read on, figuring the truth could never be as bad as her nightmares.

_I don't know what Sasami told you in her letter, but things haven't been going smoothly here.You see since you left, there have been numerous time and space rifts opening up.One in particular Washu was able to witness.I was holding Mayuka before I went to the field, and suddenly it was like I was in a trance.She tells me an emerald energy leapt between us.Just like when we fought,_

Ryoko said the horrible name aloud as she read it, _Yuzuha!_

_ _

_It seems that she's back.Only this time we think it's the one from the Universe of Torment.I had to beg Washu to let me send you this warning.She really is holding fast to her promise of not letting anyone be sent to where you are.I've wanted to come visit you on several occasions, for very personal reasons.You see another problem we are facing right now is Mayuka._This comment seemed to really grab the young woman's attention as she tried to read over the letter quickly.Numerous times Ryoko damned her own inability to read faster._She hasn't been eating.Commander Katiso, the head of Omega Sect, thinks it may be because she misses you so much.I can't say I blame her.It's a struggle everyday to get Mayuka to keep anything down.She cries almost constantly.We are all doing our best, but it looks like a losing battle._

Swallowing hard, Ryoko could see the tiny infant in her minds eye.The thought of her suffering was beyond anything the silver-haired beauty could tolerate.She straightened, prepared to race home to rescue her small friend.However, the letter from Tenchi was not finished, and she decided to finish it before she headed out.

_There is one last thing I would like to say Ryoko.I know I haven't always treated you with the kindness I probably should have in the past, but if you come back can promise you that everything will be different.Do you remember those times we nearly kissed?It was probably the most passionate feeling I can remember in my entire life.The reason I am telling you this is because… well recently, Ayeka and I kissed. I don't want to keep secrets from you, and when you come back you would just have heard about it from Ayeka or me anyway.But please don't misunderstand, it wasn't like you and I.It was more of a kiss to calm our nerves, and…._

_ _

The rest of the letter went unread, as Ryoko crushed it in her hand, as if she could destroy what happened by squeezing hard._I waited my entire life… my ENTIRE LIFE for someone like Tenchi.Someone I could be with, who would be there for me!I thought it would be you Tenchi, but now I see you only wanted me to play nursemaid for your child, so you and little miss princess can go out and make out!Well I'm not going to buy into your lies, grandson of Katsuhito.I was Kagato's slave for nearly 1300 years.THEN, I spent 700 years imprisoned in that damn cave because of your grandfather.I won't let you use your sweet words to make me into your slave._The golden-eyed woman's thinking was irrational, once again her passionate love of Tenchi and his daughter warred for control of her mind with her hate and jealousy of Ayeka having beaten her to the ultimate prize, a kiss from Tenchi.

Finally the pressure became too much, and she grabbed her head as if to prevent it from exploding.An instant later Ryoko screamed.Not a verbal scream, but rather a mental screech. _NOOOOO!!!_

It was heard by Yosho, Washu, Ryo-Ohki, and even the silver-haired woman's double who floated unconsciously in the a med tube in Washu's lab.None of the four residents of this universe had felt such raw emotional pain since that day long ago.The day Tenchi died.For to Ryoko, who came from the Universe of Delight, he had.Needing somewhere to redirect her rage, the furious space pirate shattered the window, as well as a decent portion of the wall, she had just been looking out with her free fist.Almost instantly afterwards, Ryoko beamed herself out of the house, and stormed out towards the dock.

The Living Room:Moments earlier 

Sakuya winced in pain as she tried to draw her leg back from the young man who knelt before her with a bottle of peroxide in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Yosho said with a chuckle."But I promise it will only hurt for a second.Besides you don't want to get an infection, do you?If you want, look away, and I'll tell you when I put the bandage on.Okay?"

Timidly, the class president re-extended her leg, preparing for the burning sensation that would "I'm a big girl, I can take it."_Besides,_ she thought._I'm afraid.Afraid that if I look away from you, for even a second Yosho, you'll disappear._With surgical care, the son of Ryoko placed the cloth doused in peroxide on the cut on her knee. Wincing slightly, Sakuya continued to watch as Yosho cleaned the cut and placed a bandage, which bore pictures of a popular cartoon series, Moldiver, over the wound. 

"Sorry," the young man apologized pointing to the bandage."But it was all we had left in the bathroom."

** **

"That's fine.I like this show anyway," the wounded young lady said then stopped abruptly._I might as well tell him how I feel.__Now's as good a time as ever.Besides I don't think I could live another moment without knowing if he feels about me._ "Yosho," she began."There's something I need to tell you…." 

"What is it, Sakuya?" the man with an interesting background declared looking her squarely in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath, the black-haired woman prepared to speak.However at that instant a loud shattering noise echoed from the kitchen."What was that?"Yosho declared rushing towards the source of the disturbance.What he saw, confused him as well as hurt.His mother was heading away from the house, something clenched firmly in one hand._What's going on? _Taking a step forward, the young man prepared to head out after her, to see what had happened.Just as he reached the hole in the wall, he saw his grandmother gazing back at him.

"Listen closely to me Yosho," the wise woman said in a calm voice."Go back into the living room, and stay with Sakuya.I'll talk to Ryoko."The young man opened his mouth to object, however the young scientist held up a hand to ward off his words. "Trust me, I'm the best suited to talk to her of both of us.You just keep your guest company."

The part Jurai youth smiled weakly, "Sure, but don't you think you might need my help?"

"No," Washu declared ominously walking away, feeling ill at ease.There had been something unique about Ryoko's cry, besides how loud it was.It was as if she was calling for something, or rather someone.As if she was calling for…. _Her mommy._

**Outside on the Docks:**

Ryoko sat in a heap at the end of the long wooden docks.Using one hand to steady herself, the former space pirate still clutched the letter tightly in her other hand._He kissed Ayeka.I can't believe it.I thought we meant something to each other.I always knew that if I left, that little princess would eventually win Tenchi over, but in my heart I always thought he would wait for me.Imagine, that jerk wouldn't kiss me, even after I gave him two chances, but he goes off and kisses that prim and proper, Ayeka the first chance he gets!I just can't believe it._

_Ryoko… _a gentle voice said inside her head, almost as if asking a question.The owner of this intrusive voice was none other than Washu._What's wrong, dear?_

_ _

The mighty space pirate merely looked away, trying to hide her pain.However she could tell that such a thing would be impossible.Even she could tell that her mental scream earlier was rather loud. _Leave me alone, Washu, I'm in no mood for your lectures right now._

Kneeling beside the emotionally shaken woman, the red-haired scientist moaned.Her voice echoed in the space pirate's brain, taking a sweet loving tone.It almost sounded as if Washu was talking to an infant.At any other time, this would have probably ended the conversation, and Washu would have been sent skipping across the lake like a stone by the silver haired woman.However with the way she felt now, the golden-eyed demon took comfort in her mother's nurturing tone._Ryoko, dear, I'm not here to lecture you.Because I know that whatever is bothering you, isn't your fault.Now please, tell me what's making you so sad? Won't you let mommy help?_ Using one hand she lifted her daughter's face upwards.When their eyes met, all Ryoko could do was timidly lift up the hand containing the letter.Taking the crumpled up note slowly, Washu once again continued to soothingly talk to her daughter mentally._Is this what made my Little Ryoko so sad?Well, let's just look things over, shall we?_

Having lived as a scientist for over 20,000 years had its advantages.One of which was the ability to read over a document at lightning quick speed.The only thing that shocked the short scientist more than Tenchi's grammar was his message._Mayuka is dying?Well the situation MUST be bleak if I can't figure it out.But I don't think that is what is upsetting Ryoko so much.IT must be the part about Ayeka._Using one hand she gently moved Ryoko's face into her shoulder._There, there, my little Ryoko.Things can't be that bad.You don't need to worry.I'm sure you're still Tenchi's favorite.Now why don't we go to the Onsen and talk this over.We can have some Saki!_

Washu's offer fell upon deaf ears, since the silver-haired woman's anxiety had taken its toll, and she had fallen asleep in the red-haired woman's arms._Sleep well, little Ryoko.Then you can attack this problem with a clear head. _Sighing heavily, the young looking woman shifted into a more comfortable position, resting her daughter's head in her lap._I don't know what to advise you to do on this one.My heart wants you to stay, since you remind me so much of my real daughter, but my head tells me you are needed more at home right now than anywhere else.Still, as all mothers must do at one time or another, I've learned to trust your judgments.Whatever you decided will be fine with me, my little angel…._Washu closed her eyes, slowly drawing in a breath of the cool lake air.The last time she had called Ryoko an angel had been just after Leech's attack.That recollection brought with it many painful memories; how they lost Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and of the two time travelers she had detected.That night, just over a year ago, had altered their lives forever, as well as changed the constant of time and space.Gently stroking the sleeping woman's hair, Washu tried to focus her attention on happier times, when all her friends and family lived together in what could be considered peace.

**Dream Sequence:**

Ryoko stood by Funaho, looking at the ancient space tree as if it held all the answers.Taking a deep breath, she could smell the faint hint of cherry blossoms in the air.It was her favorite fragrance in the entire world, with the exception of Tenchi's personal scent."This is where we almost had one of our most passionate encounters Tenchi.I only wish we could have had that.Maybe then I wouldn't be so torn right now."

Suddenly a low rumble, like a storm cloud echoed in the air behind her._What are you still doing here?_A familiar voice shouted into her mind.Turning slowly Ryoko saw the owner of the voice was none other than her counter part from this universe, Ryoko Masaki._Are you too stupid to see your one true chance to be happy?_

"How do you know about any of what's been happening?" The silver haired woman replied.

I could feel your pain as you cried out earlier.When you fell asleep, I glimpsed your mind, and knew what had happened.So now, my question is why are you still here?If I were you I'd be heading back home RIGHT NOW!I mean this is Tenchi we're talking about!

"Listen ME!I don't need me giving me any advice!I know what I'm doing!"Ryoko shouted loudly at the cyan-haired woman who glared back at her.

_Oh really?Well then, why don't you tell me what you're doing exactly?Because to me it looks like you're abandoning that child!_Mrs. Masaki roared back at her counterpart.

The silver-haired woman's reply was swift.In a lighting quick motion, Ryoko brought her hand down, smacking her double in the face."How Dare you say that to me!When I gave up everything to help Yosho!"

Only because it would help you out.Don't you see Ryoko; in the end you only did this for your own selfish reasons.You don't care about him!Not like I do….

"Oh yeah, you really care!You're the one whose been hiding inside her own mind in a med-tube for the last year, wallowing in her own self-pity."

Each woman glared into the others eyed for long moments, waiting for the other to say something.Finally it was Mrs. Masaki who broke the tense silence.She responded by laughing.It wasn't a malicious laughter, but one full of joy and warmth.

"What's so funny?" The golden-eyed woman from Delight demanded, appearing ready to fight.

You are.I am.We both are.I mean look at us, we're arguing with ourselves.You are right about me; I have been allowing myself to dwell on the negative for too long.But I am right about you.You need your Tenchi, as much as I needed my Tenchi.It's not right for me to ask you to watch over Yosho.If you leave now, then you can still get Tenchi back.After all, you are Ryoko, the dread space pirate, and no one has ever escaped from you before.The cyan-haired woman smiled at her silver-haired other. Please, go back to Tenchi.If not for yourself, then for Mayuka, for Tenchi, for me….I can never have my Tenchi back, but it would do me good to know that you have him.

"No.I won't be a maid for Tenchi, so that him and Ayeka can go make out!I am not going to be his slave."

Don't you get it yet, Ryoko?The woman who was Tenchi's wife replied in a shocked manner.You were always his slave, and he is yours.Not like we were to Kagato, in body, but you and he are slaves to your hearts.There is no shame in that.I lived many, MANY wonderful years in that state, and I wouldn't trade it for the entire universe.This thing with Ayeka, from what I know from your mind, sounds like merely a moments weakness.If you were there, none of this would have happened, I'm positive.

"I understand what you're saying, but what about Yosho?" 

He is my son.He's strong, and will survive.I know you care about him, but like him, you have your own life to lead, and as sad as it makes me to say it, you are not supposed to be a part of it.I know you want to be with him through his life, being me and all, but part of being a good parent, I'm told, is sacrifice.

"Sacrifice…." The word echoed in Ryoko's mind repeatedly.Suddenly it was as if everything her other was saying came into focus."Of course, I understand what you're trying to tell me now.It won't be easy, but I'll do it…."

The cyan haired woman smiled.Good, and please when you see him again remember to tell him how much I care.With a final nod, the Ryoko from the universe of Torment disappeared.

** **

**END DREAM:**

The silver haired woman's head shot up, as she awoke."Well, did you have a good rest?"Washu asked her, still cradling her daughter in her arms.

"Washu…can you build a machine to open a doorway to the Universe of delight?"Ryoko asked still sounding tired and shaken.

"Can I!" the emerald eyed woman said in shock."Not only is it possible, but it's already done!Do you want me to send you home?"

Rising to her feet, the lithe woman steeled herself as she looked down on her mother."Just have the portal ready.I'll meet you in your lab soon."In an instant the former space pirate disappeared, leaving the universe's greatest genius alone on the docks holding the note that contained Tenchi's desperate plea.

**Washu's Lab: (half hour later)**

** **

The short scientist sat in her floating cushion, which she used as a chair, typing in a few minor details to begin activating the large machine in front of her._So she's leaving us already then.We finally had you back, Ryoko.Sure it was for barely over a week, but it felt like old times…._

" Is everything ready, Washu?" Ryoko asked, coming up behind the smaller woman, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Yes. So you've made up your mind?"

The silver-haired woman nodded, clutching a piece of paper desperately in her hands.Holding it up towards Washu, she tried her best to smile."It's the way it has to be."

"Ah, I see.Ok then…." The youthful looking woman replied, shaking her head in sorrow, before activating the portal. "I hope you know what you're doing.You know he won't like it."

"Yes, but I've been getting him ready for today, for my whole life it seems."Ryoko said her steely voice starting to crack."Let's just get this over with so I can get on with my life."

In an instant, it was done, and the fate of two universes was changed, once again, forever.

Universe of Delight: Washu's Lab 

Tenchi stood by Washu, an anxious look on his tired face.Only a few moments ago, she had called him down to her lab, saying Ryoko had sent her reply.The young man appeared torn.

"Here Tenchi," She stated handing him the letter."I think you should open her reply."As the red-haired woman looked at the young father before her, she could tell he was not happy with Ryoko's method of replying."Don't look so glum, Tenchi.Maybe she just had to say her goodbyes, and needed more time. You know Ryoko; she always wants to make a big entrance whenever she can.Besides my daughter is always running behind, but you don't need to worry." As the number one genius spoke, the brown haired man opened the letter, opening it slowly."I mean let's face it.There isn't anyone in this entire universe Ryoko loves more than you.If you're the one to ask her to come home, then she's bound to show up any minute."

When he again spoke, his words were bitter and full of pain."You're wrong Washu."That simple phrase brought the diminutive scientists chatter to a halt, as she peered at him, expecting a more in-depth explanation."Here." Returning the letter to his friend, the young man covered his eyes, hoping to control his inner rage. 

The green-eyed goddess skimmed over the message from her daughter, figuring Tenchi had merely misinterpreted it. 

_Tenchi,_

_Please believe me that I wish I could come back, with all my heart.But I can't.As I told you when I left, I can't abandon Yosho.He still needs me. I even talked to myself, and I told me this was the right thing to do.I'm sure Washu can figure out some way to make Mayuka eat.You don't need me for that.Besides, you have Ayeka.Please thank Sasami for the picture._

_  
Goodbye, Ryoko_

_ _

The two parents stood in eerie silence in the gargantuan lab.When he was finally able to regain control of his breathing, Tenchi spoke.However his hand still blocked his eyes."Maybe not THIS universe, Washu, but in that one there is someone more important…. Washu, can you send me there?Maybe I wasn't clear enough.If I go and see her myself then maybe I can…."

"No," Washu replied cutting him off, her words echoing in the expanse of her laboratory."Tenchi, she's made up her mind.There is nothing we can do.I'm sorry…."

Swallowing hard, Tenchi turned away, heading back into the house.Things were not going the way they were supposed to he could tell.Yet, all he could do was mentally blame himself. _If only I hadn't been so indecisive.Then none of this would have happened.Now it looks like I'll have to pay for my stupidity, and that much I can live with.But why does Mayuka have to pay for my mistakes?It isn't fair.I hope you're right Ryoko, and Washu can find a cure for Noodles newest condition.For her sake…._

**Universe of Torment: Living Room:**

The two youths, Sakuya and Yosho, laughed together as they sat on the couch, waiting for the temperature to cool off, so they could continue to play volleyball without fear of anyone getting heatstroke again.

"What's so funny?"Ryoko asked coming in the room.Her appearance much more stable than it had been earlier.

"Oh, hello Ryoko." Sakuya declared turning around in her seat, a smile beaming across her face."Are you feeling better?Yosho said you got some bad news.I'm sorry to hear you didn't win that beauty contest.Those judges must have been blind.By the way, you didn't get hurt when that shelf fell in the kitchen, did you?"

"Yes, I'm starting to feel a lot better, Sakuya dear." _A beauty contest and a falling shelf?_The silver haired woman thought sounding confused as she eyed her son. _That was the best you could come up with?_

The young man merely shrugged, _well, mother you do enter into a lot of them, mostly to make dad jealous and all.So I figured there was no harm in saying that was where you're mail came from.Unless you thought I should actually TELL her it came from another universe, and if I tell her you punch a hole in the wall, then she might get curious as to how you could be that strong…._

_ _

Nodding, the silver-haired mother conceded the point."So, what were you two talking about?"

"I was just tell Yosho about the carnival, and all the fun he could have if he'd come.Like how last year we…."

"You know what," Ryoko suddenly said interrupting the younger woman."I've been thinking it over, and Yosho and I are going to be attending this carnival."

"Really!" the young class president declared ecstatically."That's great!Hey, why don't we celebrate?I still have my special lunch.I'll go get it."In a flash, Sakuya vanished, running to get her culinary delight she had made.

_What are you talking about Mother?_Yosho snapped back at the silver-haired woman._What makes you think we're going to the school festival?_

Casting him a menacing look, Ryoko quelled his complaints with her stare. _We're going.You and I both need to get out and do something.END…OF…DISCUSSION._

Bowing his head, the black-haired son admitted defeat._Something is bothering you mother, and I aim to find out what._Looking at the happy girl beside him, the golden-eyed man couldn't help but smile. _Still, this will give me a chance to hang out with Sakuya more.I wonder if she likes me, like I like her, or if she's just trying to be polite…._

**Next time**:Well I think I've sufficiently depressed you all.How about some fun?Would you like to go to a carnival?A little cotton candy, popcorn, and soft drinks?Well, that's good, because everyone is invited to come along, and the tickets are on me!As things take a little happier tone.Not only that, but Kenzar VS Sigius for control of the Yenvala.Although I am curious why SSJ4 Broli has that in here, I mean why would anyone care about those two? **Next Time:Festival of Life!**

Ryoko:SSJ4 Broli can I 'talk' do you for a moment. [Sound of knuckles cracking fills the air]I don't see anything HAPPY about this do you?{Motions to above story}

SSJ4 Broli:[sweating] okay…If I live through this "talk," I'll see you all in Chapter 9… Now Ryoko, m'lady, it's like this just let me live to the end of the next chapter I swear….

* Remember right before Blackshire Tenchi promised things would be different if Ryoko came back.Of course he was merely thinking the whole thing.


	9. Festival of Life

Chapter 9 Festival of Life

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar.Thank you.

Special Thanks To:Unholydragoon, Gabumon, and SSj4 Broli (that is to say me), for allowing me to use them as characters for this chapter.

Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga?! Chapter 9 Festival of Life 

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment came a young man who was imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, named Blackshire.After a horrible battle with Tenchi and the girls in the Universe of delight, since Blackshire kidnapped Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka, things have seemed to slow down.This encounter had serious repercussions.Learning that she had a son, Ryoko has left with Yosho to his home realm, abandoning Tenchi and the others.

_ _

_In a desperate attempt to bring back Ryoko, Tenchi Masaki sent a letter begging with her to come home.The mighty space pirate was ready to return, until she saw that Tenchi had kissed Ayeka.After a heated discussion with her other self, the silver-haired woman reached an important decision.She would stay with her son.Since Tenchi probably only wanted her as a maid, and nothing more.However such dismal thoughts are the past, and thought there are clouds on the horizon, today is a day for rejoicing.Today is the day of The Festival of Life!_

_ _

And now part 9 of 26:

** **

**Two Weeks after Chapter 8**

**Universe of Delight:The Yenvala:**

** **

Sigius Meldred walked defiantly down the long corridors of the mighty ship once called The Ebon Shard.He smiled broadly as his ruby eyes took in every nook and cranny of the vessel.Ever since he had found the necklace, that had once belonged to the infamous space pirate, Ryoko, his faith in his abilities had increased greatly._Kenzar thinks he's so great.Well I didn't rise up to this rank by following orders to the letter and never taking risks.No, and now I'm going to take control of this ship, and it'll be SIGIUS MELDRED that the universe lives in fear of._

After a few more moments of walking, the ruby-eyed pirate decided to head to the control room, and take his place as captain.

**The Control Room:**

** **

_Where is that pathetic loser, Sigius?_ The large man in the control seat asked himself, as feral growl emitted from his throat._He was supposed to report here nearly an hour ago.Maybe the pressure of being my second in command is too much for him.I may have to find a replacement…._Kenzar grinned, showing his sharp row of shark like teeth._It always has been a shame when I have to replace my right hand man, but then again when you've been alive for as long as I have, you have to do SOMETHING to shake off the boredom._

Looking out a port window, the man with sea green hair let out what might, in his case, pass as a sigh._I still can't believe he's gone.Killed by that stupid wench, Ryoko, as well as all those others.Well, I promise I'll get revenge on them all soon enough.Of course, that damn woman had the gall to die, BEFORE I could kill her, but no matter.I'll still have my fun with her friends, especially that boy, and his child.I just need to find the right weapon.I'm sure I can find the power Kagato was searching for, and then I'll be a force to be reckoned with. _

_ _

_Just like you had intended to become, eh father….I'll prove I'm worthy of being your son.You may think of me as merely a failed experiment, but I'll show you how wrong you were.Imagine trying to combine your own DNA with one of the MASU, just to up your teacher.What ever were you thinking? Ah well, we all make mistakes, except for me of course.I'm the best there is, and nothing can stop me now!_

**Outside the Control Room:**

** **

As Sigius Meldred reached the large doors to the control room, he paused as a massive pain shot through his head._What's going on here…?_Almost as soon as he asked the question, the vile space pirate felt himself begin to lose consciousness.Falling to a heap on the ground, the weasel-like man lay still for a few moments.Seconds later however, his body rose back up, and he shook his head wearily.

"It feels so good to stretch my arms again."Sigius declared in a shrieking voice.As he opened his eyes, they no longer looked like twin rubies set in his face; instead they glowed with an emerald power."So Kenzar's the man in charge around here?I should have remembered that, we did meet briefly before.Oh well.I have my own plans for this ship, so I guess I'll need to go have a few words with him."Pressing a few keys on the panel beside the massive doors, Sigius smiled proudly, while speaking under his breath. "Let the games begin."

**Universe of Torment: **

**The Masaki House:**

"Come on, mother!If you don't hurry, well never make it there on time!"Yosho screamed up the staircase.Shaking his head, the young man leaned against the nearby wall._How can someone with so many super abilities move so SLOW?_

After waiting a few more moments, the disgruntled youth sighed, and began his ascension up the winding stairwell."Mom!You better not be up there drinking.You promised not to drink before the festival!"

Finally reaching his mother's room, the young man knocked loudly."Don't pretend you can't hear me.I know you are in there."Yosho was furious.It had not been his idea to go to the festival, but his mother had got him into an impossible situation.Now, to make matters worse, she was probably in her room drunk out of her mind.The entire event had worn the black-haired shrine keeper's patience away completely.Tapping his foot in annoyance, Yosho glared at the door with such intensity it seemed he was trying to melt the door."Alright then, mom!If you won't come out, then I'm coming in!I hope you're decent."Had he have been in a better mood, the young son of Ryoko would have laughed.After all, when has Ryoko EVER been dressed decently?

Throwing open the door, the angered youth made a startling discovery.Ryoko was gone."NOW WHAT?" He screamed hurling his arms into the air."I can't believe she's gone.What could she be up to, now?!I…." Pausing, the confused youth suddenly noticed something he hadn't before.It was the note Ryoko had been reading.The same note that had made her so upset.Lifting up the crinkled paper, the now silent golden-eyed man shrugged._I'm sure it won't hurt anything to just take a peek at what it says…_

**Elsewhere:**

Down a path from the Masaki shrine rests a tree with an unbelievable past.However the woman standing before this tree, called Funaho, was even more impressive.She was dressed in her favorite outfit, a blue and tartan striped dress.The scent of cherry blossom's faintly drifted through the air.The woman before this great space tree was called Ryoko.Although in this reality she was known as Ryoko Masaki, the wife of Tenchi Masaki, and mother to Yosho.The afternoon sun warmed her skin closing her eyes she did her best to enjoy it.A gentle breeze caused her silvery hair to flow lightly around her head._Why am I here? These last two weeks have been hell, but I haven't been able to get Mayuka and Tenchi out of my mind and this is the only place I can go to help calm my nerves._She asked herself as she clutched a bottle of Saki firmly in her hands._Still, why did I come here?What is it I'm expecting?It's not like Tenchi will be showing up._"Oh well," Ryoko declared with a heavy sigh.

As she held the bottle up to the sky, the young demoness bowed her head, letting her thoughts drift to that night over three weeks ago, when her and her beloved had nearly shared a passionate moment.This spot, no matter what dimension, would always be special to her, since it was where Tenchi had brought her to talk about Mayuka, and motherhood._That's why I'm here…. _She then realized, t_o remember that memory of Tenchi that I will always cherish._Taking one quick swig of her Saki, like a private toast, the former space pirate wiped the excess liquid from her mouth._Well, maybe one day I'll see you again some day, and collect that kiss.Of course, it's not that you would want to since you have Ayeka now.Still…_

The images in her mind changed from Tenchi to his daughter.Images of the tiny blue-haired infant drifted across her mind like leafs down a slow trickling stream._Oh Mayuka, I hope you're all right.If I could come back, I would.But my duties to Yosho have to be my number one concern.But you have Tenchi, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu, even Ayeka and Ryo-Ohki.You'll be fine._Choking down her sadness, the lithe golden-haired woman concentrated on her living room, preparing for a night of fun at the festival._If there only was a way I could go back, even for a little while…._

**Ryoko's Room:**

"Oh my god…." Yosho gasped in horror._Mayuka…she's dying…. But why didn't mother go back?_The young man asked himself, as he remembered all the joy he had seen in his mother's mind regarding the tiny tot._Unless…_Up until this moment, the young man hadn't fully realized what Ryoko had given up for him, and in a way, he hadn't cared.All he truly had cared about up to this point was his own happiness._I wish mom had of told me.We could have gone back._

Suddenly the stunned youth paused._No, mom gave up all this, Tenchi and Mayuka for me.So that I could have a good life.But somewhere along the way, I forgot that she needs to have her own life as well.Maybe I should talk to her, get her to go back, at least for a little while.I know she would love to see the others._With a heavy sigh, the now depressed young man released the letter paper, letting it fall to the ground.

"Yosho!"A voice screamed, suddenly tearing through the young man's depression.It was his mother."Yosho!Are you up there?"

_Oh no!It's mom.If she catches me in her room, I'm a dead man._Scanning the room the now frightened son of Ryoko, looked everywhere for a way to get out of his mom's room.His heart nearly skipped a beat, as he heard the sound of footsteps from the staircase.Panicking, Yosho quickly ran to the window, trying to pry it open.However in his rush, the young man forgot to unlock the window._DAMN! Why won't it open?_Spinning around, sweat now pouring down his face, the black-haired man desperately wished he were in his own room, instead of his mothers.

At that moment, the silver-haired woman threw open the door to the room which belonged to the Ryoko of this universe and her husband."Yosho, are you in here?"However when the golden-eyed seductress looked around, she was completely alone."Huh, I could have sworn I heard something in here.Wait a minute…" reaching down the young woman picked up a piece of paper off the floor._It's my letter from Tenchi.But why is it on the floor?_Before she could analyze the situation any further, there came a loud shout from down the hall. 

"OH MY GOSH!"

_Yosho?_The confused seductress asked herself before taking off toward the noise.

The door to her son's room flew open as she entered the hallway, and out stepped the black-haired youth an excited look on his face."Mother, you'll never believe what just happened to me!I used my powers!I teleported to my room.I have no idea HOW I did it, but one minute I was on place then before I knew it, I was here!"

The young man spoke quickly, making it nearly impossible to fully understand him."That's great," Ryoko finally managed to interject."But we need to get going, or we'll never make it to the festival."

**On the way to the Festival:**

** **

_I teleported!That's awesome.I didn't actually know it was possible.I always thought it was some trick of Blackshire's, but I DO have the power my mom possessed. _The young man looked at the stairs in front of him as he walked, lost in his own rapturous thoughts. 

Even though the afternoon sun was beginning to descend, it appeared there would still be plenty of hours of light left."So, do you think you could do it again?" the silver-haired woman asked breaking the few moments of silence they had walked in.

"Do what," Yosho replied sounding as if he wasn't following.In truth he hadn't been listening.His young mind was focused on the events that he had just read about.Looking at his other with sorrowful eyes, the black-haired youth couldn't help but wonder why._What makes me so special to you Ryoko?After all we've only known each other for a few weeks, yet you've given up so much for me.I can't help but wonder why.I know you love me, and I love you.But if I had of known you would have to pay a price like this for me….Well, I never would have approved of you coming.My life has been good, and I will admit to there being some downsides, yet you to sacrifice Mayuka's life for mine…._

"HEY!"Ryoko shouted snapping her fingers in his face."I'm talking to you?"

"Sorry mom. My mind was elsewhere."

"I can see that.Now don't you be thinking anything naughty, or I might just have to start keeping an eye on your thoughts." The silver-haired woman laughed flicking her son's nose."Besides, you've got Sakuya thinking you're a nice, clean-cut young man, like your father."

The young man's face turned bright red as he heard his mother mention the love of his life's name."I already told you, Sakuya and I are just friends." As he retold his mother the same lie he had been using for the past nearly two weeks, the golden-eyed youth felt as if his entire body was lighter.

"Uh-huh," the demon of the Masaki shrine declared with a snicker. "Try telling me that when your feet are on the ground."

With a confused gasp, Ryoko's son looked down, only to notice that he was floating a few feet on the ground.Startled, the young man suddenly fell back to the ground with a thud."How did I do that?I wasn't even trying!"

Reaching down, the lithe woman hefted her confused son off the ground with ease."Don't worry about it, Yosho.You're just starting to learn about your powers. I'm sure once you get a little more comfortable with the idea of having your abilities.You just need to keep practicing using them, and I can guarantee you'll be able to master them."

"If you say so mom," Yosho declared brushing himself off."But if it's all the same to you I'd rather talk about something else."

"Okay," Ryoko said with a head nod, "why don't you tell me about some of your friends.I'm sure we'll run into some of them there, and I'd like to avoid any problems, if I can."

Sighing finally, the man who once housed a great evil shook his head. "Okay, sounds fair. Let's see, where to begin…."

**Later: **

**The Festival:**

** **

The two figures with matching golden eyes entered the bustling fairgrounds excitedly.As they walked through the dense crowds, Ryoko did her best to shove away people who strayed too close to her personal space."Looks pretty crowded.How are we going to find Sakuya in all this?"

"I don't know," the young man said, a hint of anger in his tone.He wanted nothing more than to see Sakuya, even thought their current relationship was merely good friends.Yet at the same time he was scared she would show up, since he never felt comfortable talking to her with his mom around, even though his mother HAD seen and done nearly everything there was to see and do."I'm sure we'll bump into her soon.All we have to do is find out what booth she's at, and we'll be all set."

_We could do an aerial scan, you know._ Ryoko mentally joked._It would also give you a chance to work on using your powers. _The mighty space pirate seemed to pause a moment, before she continued. _Yosho…. _

_ _

Mom!I don't want to be seen using those abilities.The young man snapped back as he plowed through the crowed, searching for Sakuya as if he was a vicious predator.To you it may be no problem, but remember I have to see these people everyday at school.Now please try and behave yourself why we're here, and don't do anything to…. Ryoko's son stopped, suddenly he felt as if he was talking to himself.Mom?Turning around slowly, he was distraught to see why his mother had broken the mental link with him.There talking to his mother was the woman he had been looking for.The two of them seemed to be laughing about something.

"Yosho!" the emerald-eyed schoolgirl cried out, running past the silver-haired mother."I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it."Throwing her arms around his neck, the excited woman gave him a quick hug.

"Uh… Hi, Sakuya." The black-haired youth replied nervously placing his hands on her waist delicately as if she might break."You didn't need to worry.We said we'd be here, and we were.Mom just took a little longer than I thought she would getting ready."With a quick smile Ryoko's son cast a quick glance at his mother."Isn't that right mother."

The lithe space pirate merely smiled."That may be son, but if you hadn't been playing hide and seek…."

"Okay you two," the black-haired girl said stepping in between them as if they were about to fight."How about we go on a ride?"Quickly Sakuya turned to look into Yosho's golden eyes, clasping her hands before her.As she gazed at him, her eyes seemed to sparkle like twin stars."And I know just the one.I've been wanting to ride it all day."

"What one is that?" Yosho asked with a slight laugh trying to hide his nervousness.

"The Ferris wheel." Spinning on her heels, the emerald-eyed woman looked over the endless throng of people around her, pointing towards the large circle of lights. _It's always been a dream of mine to ride it with the man I love.Oh I hope Yosho will go on it with me…._

"Sure, sounds like fun. Let's go on that one first, okay mom?" 

Before she answered, the golden-eyed woman looked at the youthful woman, whom she knew loved her son.In Sakuya's face Ryoko saw something she had never seen before, yet had experienced countless times._That look….I may not be able to read her mind, but I know what Sakuya's thinking._"Actually, I think I'll sit this ride out."The woman with silver-hair stated."Heights make me nervous and nauseous."

Yosho smiled._You're lying._He proclaimed meeting his mom's stare._For one, you love to fly, and two, nothing makes you sick to your stomach._

Shaking her head lightly, Ryoko merely smiled at her slow-witted son._One day, when you're older you'll understand what I'm doing._

"Ok. Then Mrs. Masaki, we're going to ride the Ferris wheel a few times. What are you going to do?" the bubbly young woman replied squeezing the man she cherished hand a little tighter.

"Oh, I'll be alright.I'll wait for you two right here.Go on, have a good time." Shaking a hand at them, like one would to shoo a pet, Ryoko leaned against a nearby stall.

A Few Moments Later: 

Yosho and Sakuya entered onto the amusement park ride, while the attractive Ryoko Masaki watched from her spot where she had agreed to meet them._Yosho sure does seem happy, and Sakuya looked really excited to be riding alone with him.I wonder how long she's wanted to do that with him._

A sad sigh escaped her body as she shifted her eyes to the ground._I know how long I've wanted to spend a night with the man I love, my whole life.Every time I saw Tenchi all I wanted was to be close to him, to never leave his side. I wanted to spend every waking moment with him so he'd love me like I loved him.But Ayeka, or one of the others, was always in the way.I could never just be alone with him.True, I'm a little more forward with how I feel than any of them, but I want Tenchi to understand that I want nothing more that to make him the happiest man on Earth._

Shaking her head slowly, a smirk came over the young space pirates face. _I can't believe I'm still thinking about him.After all, I'm Ryoko, the number one space pirate in the entire universe, and right now I'm on an important mission.I'm here to take care of my son.To make sure he can live a happy life._Looking at the Ferris wheel, Ryoko's keen eyes focused on her son and his date._Still, he does look happy now…. I wish I could be too.But in order to do that, I'd have to go home and see my Tenchi, and that's just not possible._

Like a bolt of lightning, the silver-haired woman recalled something Washu had said to her nearly two weeks ago._Can I build a portal to the other Universe?Not only is it possible, it's already done!Do you want me to send you home?_

_Washu has the machine still.I could go home, and see how Mayuka is doing.Then I could come home._Ryoko's joy suddenly faded._But I can't just leave Yosho here.As soon as he figures out I'm gone he'll head home looking for me, then I'll REALLY have problems.There's no telling what my leaving might do to him mentally._

"Hello Mrs. Masaki, and how are you tonight?" a deep voice asked from behind the cyan haired space pirate drawing her from her thoughts.

Ryoko spun about quickly, wondering not only who would know her, but also who would have guessed she would be at the Festival.To her surprise she saw the most ridiculous looking young man she had ever seen in her life, and that had been a long time.He was a foot shorter than her, and had short spiked blonde hair, which actually was a dark brown, and was poorly died to appear blonde.The young man looked as if he hadn't missed many meals, although he wasn't the fattest man at the fair, he was not slender.He started at her smiling politely, his green eyes twinkling in the mid day sun. "Brahley...?" the space pirate asked, recognizing the young man from Yosho's description of his friends. 

"Yeah that's me," he replied, "What are you doing here tonight ma'am?I mean Mrs. Masaki," Brahley caught himself just in time, remembering the stories Yosho had told him about the fate of people who called Ryoko Masaki 'ma'am.'"I see you barely recognized me, it's my new contacts isn't it.They're green, just like my favorite character in Dragon Fighters."

"Oh yeah, that must be why," Ryoko stated through gritted teeth.Brahley was even stranger than she had thought he would be.He began to tell her all about the latest fan fictions he had been writing, in great boring detail.After waiting a few more minutes, the golden eyed interrupted him; "excuse me Brahley, but what can you tell me about Sakuya Kumashiro?"

The odd youth stopped, putting a finger to his cheek as he spoke."Huh?Sakuya?Well she's the second most beautiful woman I've ever seen.You being the first Mrs. Masaki."Ryoko laughed politely realizing Yosho must have told him she like compliments.

"Do you know if Yosho likes her?" she asked.

"Yosho?Oh, you bet he does.She's all he ever talks about.Every time he sees her, it's 'Sakuya this, and Sakuya that.I mean if he likes her so much I think he should just ask her out.But anyway, why do you ask?"Brahley said scratching his head confused."Is Sakuya here or something, and while we're on the topic, where is Yosho?"

Ryoko took in the information slowly as she thought._So I wasn't losing my mind.My little boy DOES have a crush on Sakuya, eh?_Smiling devilishly, the silver-haired demon quickly concocted a plan._Maybe now WOULD be a good time to have Washu open the portal.After all, it would only be for one night, and only so I can check on Mayuka, a simple in and out job.Besides if things work like they should, I'll be home LONG before Yosho knows what's going on._Once again, the former space pirate's excitement began to over take her, and a single tear ran down her face.

"Uh…. is something wrong Mrs. Masaki," the smaller person asked her."Do you need some water?"

"No, Brahley I'm alright," the silver-haired woman responded, just before an idea came to her.Smiling deviously she looked the odd gentleman squarely in the eyes. "I just remembered something that I need to take care of back home.Yosho and Sakuya are on the Ferris wheel right now." Taking one of the blonde youth's hands in hers, Ryoko pressed a few bills into it. "Do me a favor.Give this to Yosho, and make sure you tell him that I said for him to not come home until late."With a wink the space pirate took off toward her house.

Brahley shook his head, looking at the money in it._Ok, but how am I gonna give it to him, he's on top of the Ferris wheel, and I'm way down here…._It was truly a desperate situation, one that would probably take the man with the new green contacts hours to figure out.But fate had not decreed that to be so.At that moment, a barking dog jarred the slow-witted young man from his thoughts.Startled he spun about.

"Hey Brahley, what'cha got there?" a slightly shorter girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue glistening eyes asked.She wore a white shirt with a picture of a cartoon character called 'Gabumon," on it.In one hand she held a leash, which led to a small dog."It's a good thing I brought Jengi along.Why were you standing over here like a statue, and where did you suddenly get any money?"Brahley stared at his hand, making a droning noise as he tried to put the thoughts together in his mind."Never mind, we are supposed to be meeting Drez over at the shooting gallery.By the way, was that Mrs. Masaki you were talking to?"

"Yes it was Gabby, she gave me this money to give to Yosho," Brahley finally replied getting his thoughts together as they headed toward the Ferris wheel."She also gave me a message for him.Oh and you know what, she didn't recognize me with my new contacts."

The young woman, nicknamed Gabby, laughed."I think she didn't want to be seen by you is all.Did you say that Yosho was here?Where is he?"

"He's on the Ferris wheel, and guess what, Sakuya is there too," Brahley said as the trio reached the shooting gallery booth, where a man stood firing repeatedly at the moving targets."Can you imagine the luck, that Yosho and Sakuya would be riding at the same time?" As Brahley spoke, the man at the booth threw his head back, causing his final shot to miss its intended target."He's a pretty lucky guy."

"Brahley!I can't believe you're so dense," the man shouted turning around.He was slightly taller than the blonde young man, and had a faded scar on his right cheek.Upon his face rested a pair of thick-rimmed glasses."If Sakuya and Yosho are on the Ferris wheel at the same time, then they probably got on together." 

"Oh, really Drez?" Brahley replied."Well I need to give him this money from his mom, and tell him a message."He directed his gaze up at the top of the Ferris wheel.Sighing deeply, the young blonde shook his head."I wish I could fly like Mrs. Masaki can, then I could fly up there and hand him the money."

"For the last time Brahley, Mrs. Masaki can't fly, you were just seeing things.Normal people do not fly, and she's just as normal as all of us." The young man called Drez, paused amending his statement, "or should I say as normal as Gabby and I are.Look, let's just go and wait for them to get off.Then you can give him the money and the message."

"Ok," the blonde haired man replied, "Hey!While we're waiting I can tell you about my new story I'm gonna write!"

"Maybe you should tell us the message you have first, just so you don't forget," Gabby interjected, since the green contact wearing youth's stories tended to take a long time.Not only that, but he tended to change things mid-sentence, making following his plot line nearly impossible. 

Nodding his understanding, the slow-witted young man began his message."Mrs. Masaki said 'Give this to Yosho, and make sure you tell him that I said for him to not come home until late.'"

"I see," Drez said rubbing his chin."Look's like Yosho's got a girlfriend.I never would have thought such a thing possible."

"Wow that's great," Gabby said excitedly. 

"It sure is.But, I wonder who it is," Brahley asked. "I hope she doesn't mind that he's on the Ferris wheel with Sakuya."

Sighing deeply Drez answered, "His girlfriend IS Sakuya.Man, you must act this way to give me these headaches...."

Later at the Ferris wheel: 

"That was great Yosho, what are we going to do now?" Sakuya asked practically dragging Yosho from his seat by one arm._This is perfect.Yosho, and me out at the carnival having fun!Nothing could possibly ruin this for me._Casting her eyed over at the man she loved so dearly, the young woman sighed deeply.

"Well, uh that is I...," the young man with golden eyes, muttered, "I guess I should checking in with my mom real quick, and then..."

"No need to do that Yosho," Drez replied waving from the fence around the ride."Your mom asked us to give you this money, and to tell you not to come home until late..." Drez smiled charmingly, slipping the money to Yosho."Well, we're heading out now.See ya later, Yosho."

"Thanks Drez," the golden-eyed youth said to his friend._So that's what you're up to mom,_ Yosho told himself, a deep smile on his face, as he looked from his departing friends to the woman clutching his arm. _I can't believe I didn't see it sooner.I must be one of the slowest thinkers alive.You're trying to set me up with Sakuya.I guess I wasn't as good at keeping a secret as I thought…. _

_ _

"Hey, Yosho!Look over there!" Sakuya yelled, suddenly becoming very excited and alert."Let's go!"With a quick tug, the young man was drug off towards the next event on Sakuya's to do list.It was going to be a long night for the two in love youths, but it was a night neither would ever forget.

Back at The Masaki House Washu's Lab: 

In her massive workstation, the redheaded woman, named Washu, slowly lowered one beaker towards another._Just a little more…._The emerald-eyed genius thought gently as if one fast thought could cause her experiment to go completely wrong. _A little more, and all I'll have finally completed this test.It's taken me months of analyzing and extracting, but if I'm careful, I'll soon have the results I've been looking for…._

"WASHU!"Ryoko screamed hurling open the door to the lab.The result of her barging in was obvious.The small scientist's arms jerked, causing her to spill some of the bizarre liquid too fast.In an instant, the area around the emerald-eyed woman became filled with a thick and putrid smelling cloud.

"Damn it, Washu!"The silver-haired woman coughed."I need to talk to you.Can't you wait to play your pranks until Yosho gets home?And really why are you messing around with stink bombs?I KNOW you're more creative than that, since I'm usually the one you make jokes at the expense of."The coughing woman declared remembering all the times Washu had teased her in front of Tenchi. 

"RYOKO!Don't you ever think about knocking?" the smaller woman snapped.Waving some of the noxious fumes away from her face, the diminutive scientist took a few short breaths."And just so you know, I was in the middle an important experiment!It took me months to get all this data and equipment set up…."

Shrugging her shoulders, the golden-eyed woman continued talking as if the other woman wasn't there."That's great Washu, I'm happy for you.Now then there's something I need from you."

Sighing heavily, Washu shook her head."I already told you a few days ago, I will NOT make you any Saki.You're just going to have to go to the store like everyone else, Ryoko.Honestly, my dear, maybe you should consider quitting if you have that bad of an addiction to it."

"I am not an addict!" the now furious daughter screamed, appearing ready to pounce. " I came down here, because I want you to open that portal again."

"Another message?" the small scientist asked looking up at her daughter with a curious look, while continuing to dust herself off."The portal isn't a toy, Ryoko.If you have an important message, I can send it.But I am not going to open it every five minutes, so you can send another short note."

"No," Ryoko declared, a hint of sadness in her voice."This time I'm going." Washu's opened her mouth preparing to say something, but the silver-haired woman was faster."I shouldn't be gone long.Just one night.To check on Mayuka.Give me three hours, and then open the portal again.Understand?I want to be home before Yosho get's back from the fair."

The short red-haired genius nodded, calling up her ethereal keyboard."Ok, if that's what you want.But you realize they'll try and keep you there."

"I know, but you don't need to worry.I'm ready for anything." To accent her point, the silver-haired woman called up a ball of energy.She then squeezed it tightly forming it into a crimson energy sword.

Shaking her head sadly, Washu sighed._You say that, Ryoko.But I have to wonder, are even you strong enough to resist Tenchi?Well, I guess it's time to conduct a new experiment, now isn't it? Can Ryoko overcome Tenchi's charms?Hmm… Something tells me she's not coming back._

With the click of one more key, a massive portal of intense power opened before the mother and daughter duo.The two women exchanged a brief head nod, before the silver-haired woman stepped through the gateway, and returned home.

Universe of Delight:The Yenvala 

_It's time to die, Kenzar._The insidious Sigius Meldred thought as he slowly opened the door to the control room._Time for me to take this ship, and have my revenge. _

  
Slipping inside the massive control room the now emerald-eyed pirate quickly took in his surroundings.To his shock, he was quick to note that the man he was hunting for was nowhere to be seen._What's going on here?Where is Kenzar-?_

_ _

"You're late" A powerful voice declared behind him.It was Kenzar, who had been leaning beside the door, where the other man would miss him as he came in the room.The massive figure stood with his muscular arms crossed over his chest, almost looking relaxed."I don't like it when my people are late.It makes me think they could be up to something.So tell me, Sigius, what have you been up to?"

The weasel-like man smiled as he turned slowly."Oh you know, boss.This and that…." Drawing his fist back cautiously, Sigius took one short step toward his commander, and then swung with his full strength into Kenzar's stomach, causing the bigger man to bend slightly."Don't worry, it won't happen again.You'll never have to wonder who's betraying you, because you're about to die!"

A faint chuckle began to echo from Kenzar's throat. As the long strands of his faint green hair covered his expression.When he spoke, his words came in a raspy whisper, sounding calm, yet on the verge of madness. "Really, Sigius?I'm going to die?Well that's news to me.There's just one problem…."

Rearing back his fist, the smaller man prepared to hit his former master once again."And that would be?"Meldred asked as he swung. 

Almost instantly, Kenzar's hand shot up, catching the other man's fist."The problem is, you have no means to kill someone like me.You see boy, I've been alive for more years than you can imagine being alive, and I have no intention of letting some egotistical loser like you kill me." Rising to his full height, the yellow-hue skinned man hefted his attacker off the ground by his caught hand."You punch pretty good, for someone so small.But let me show you what a pro can do." As his powerful arm collided with the smaller man's chest, Kenzar released his hold on Sigius's hand, the sheer force of the blow sending him hurtling across the control room.

At this time, all the other member's of Kenzar's crew were on their feet, cheering to see a good fight.Kenzar stood, arms in the air, as his men praised his name.

_He's strong.Good, I like that in a man.But still, I can't just let anyone knock me around like this.It's bad for my image._As the man who once was Sigius pulled himself back to his feet, a ball of emerald power forming before him.As he unleashed the blast, the possessed man yelled laughingly. "Hey Kenzar, CATCH!"

Merely a moment too late, the ruler of The Yenvala spun about.The energy blast stuck him, knocking him to his back. Small cuts appeared on the mighty pirate's body.As well as a smell of singed flesh.Grunting, Kenzar struggled to his feet."I don't know how you learned to do that, Sigius."Roaring loudly, the now enraged captain charged his second in command, "but for shooting me, YOU WILL DIE!"

"Drool."The emerald-eyed man said as he remained perfectly still."Very drool."As he finished speaking, Kenzar's fist collided with the unimpressed fighter's face.The sound was like a thunderclap, followed by a scream of immense pain.Falling to his knees, the yellow skinned pirate stared in disbelief at his hand.

"You broke my hand," Looking up quickly, rage seemed to have embedded itself into ever portion of Kenzar's face. "I'll gut you for this, Sigius."

With a sigh, the man called Sigius Mildred made a lighting quick motion, lifting the wounded man up by his throat. "My name is no longer Sigius.You see I am so much more than that now." With his free hand, the emerald-eyed man reached under his shirt, pulling out his prized possession, Ryoko's Necklace.

"I get it now.That necklace is what made you this strong," Kenzar said as he tried to break his capture's iron grip."You idiot.Don't you realize that boy is probably looking for that thing right now!You've given him a way to track us."

"No, I think not.Right now, the Masaki house is having enough problems.I guarantee it, since I helped cause it all."The weasel-like man grinned. "Would you like this necklace, Kenzar?It might be more power than you can handle?"Leaning forward, Sigius dangled the heart pendant before the choking man.The yellow-skinned man merely glared at the treasure before him, his desire to possess it evident in his eyes.With a laugh, the shorter man released his captain.

"Tell you what, since I like you so much," the possessed man began removing the necklace from his neck, clutching the chain loosely."You can have it, if you want.Just take it…." However, this ploy did not seem to affect the muscular pirate, since he remained on the ground, breathing erratically.Lowering the treasure, a depressed look came over Sigius."Don't tell me you're giving up.Just when the game was getting interesting…." Shaking his head, the victorious man looked at his crew with a sad, yet amused, glare."Not so tough, is he?"

Screaming loudly, Kenzar lunged at the distracted man, snatching the pendant from him.Hurriedly, he latched it around his own neck.The shock of losing his treasure seemed to affect the smaller pirate greatly, as he held his head tightly.However this was nothing compared to the horrible event, which the larger man seemed to go through.As the pendant fell against his body, he issued a thunderous roar, before emerald power and black lightning leapt across his body for a few seconds, and he collapsed to the floor. 

"What happened?Where am I?"Sigius asked his eyes now back to their ruby color."Who did this to Kenzar?" He snapped noticing his fallen commander.

"You did!" one crewman shouted. 

"All hail, Sigius!" another added.

"I think not!"A tremendous voice proclaimed.All eyes turned towards it.Kenzar rose to his feet, yet not by standing.The massive yellow skinned man now floated a foot off the ground, and his eyes radiated an emerald power."I am in command here.Don't forget that."

"No…"Sigius gasped. "It's you. The demon that was in my head…."

"Yes, and you're one of the few people, who I'm going to let live." The figure called Kenzar said walking on air as he approached his men. "Now then men.I've just given Kenzar an awesome power.We have a quest, or rather a mission, one of vengeance.Those of you who are loyal to me will live.Those who are not… will die."Smiling sadistically at Sigius, Kenzar held out one hand as if offering something to the shaking man."Fear not Sigius.I have decided not to kill you, just yet.There is still much to be done" With one hand, the floating man picked at his clothes."These clothes for one must be changed.We are the greatest force in the universe, with the ultimate ship.I don't think we need to dress like common thugs."As he spoke, the green-haired man spun around taking in the entire room.With a vicious grin he continued. "Oh yes, things are defiantly going to be different from now on…." After a few moments of malicious laughter, the super powered Kenzar disappeared, leaving those in the control room to ponder their new situation. 

"He's a monster," one man said in a panic, as the others added their agreement to the statement. 

Sigius shook his head, still terrified by this turn of events. "No, then at least there'd be a chance of killing him.The thing that has Kenzar isn't a monster, it's the devil…." 

Next Time:The Action/Romance/ Drama goes up a notch, as it finally happens; RYOKO GOES HOME!But can Ryoko's return help poor Mayuka, or will she be too late?Plus, Kenzar's new acquaintance begins to spread its influence a little stronger.

Find out next time in **Chapter 10: A Night of Reunion.**The sparks are gonna fly!

SSJ4 Broli's note:Let the healing begin…?!


	10. A Night of Reunions

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar.Thank you.

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

** **

**Chapter 10: A night of Reunion**

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment came a young man who was imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, named Blackshire.After a horrible battle with Tenchi and the girls in the Universe of delight, since Blackshire kidnapped Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka, things have seemed to slow down.This encounter had serious repercussions.Learning that she had a son, Ryoko has left with Yosho to his home realm, abandoning Tenchi and the others.

_ _

Life has not been the same in the Universe of Delight since.Mayuka's health has been fading, since she refuses to eat now that the silver-haired beauty, Ryoko, is absent.However while at the Festival of Life, Ryoko made a grand decision.She is going to return home, and check on her tiny friend.However the Washu of Torment has decreed that even someone as stubborn as Ryoko will not be able to leave Tenchi twice. 

_ _

And now part 10 of 26:

** **

**Universe of Delight:**

**The Yenvala:**

Sitting upon a throne aboard the dark starship once named The Ebon Shard, sits a man.Yet to call him such would no longer, no ever, have been completely true.For this creature was not born by normal means.His body was grown by a madman, named Kagato, using his own cells combined with those of the MASU, and augmented with power from artificial gems created by his so called father.This monster's name is Kenzar and currently he is the most hated and feared man in the known universe.Yet his story does not end there.This yellow skinned beast has recently become bonded to a power beyond even himself.Now completely under this body stealing creature's control, Kenzar is the most horrifying threat the universe has ever seen.

"S-s-sir?"The timid youth, known as Scatter, due to his panicking nature and poor targeting abilities, said as he slowly walked up behind the large captain carrying an ornate black box.His orange hair covering his face, preventing any of his comrades from seeing how scared he was."Excuse the interruption, but I have news."

"Yes…"the man with evil emerald eyes hissed, while twirling a long oily strand of his faint green hair with one finger.With his other hand, the massive figure held his muscle bound head."What is it now?You just interrupted my latest fantasy.I was dreaming a wonderful dream, about killing everyone, and everything."Glancing at his sweating employee, Kenzar flashed his shark like teeth."You were in it…."

"The uniform you wanted is finished.I have the helm right here…." holding forth the box the young space pirate quivered as his mind went through all the different ways he might be killed for interrupting Kenzar's daydream.Never had he been this afraid of his leader._Kenzar was never a kind boss, but ever since that monster took over him, he's become a nightmare.Killing anyone who bothers him, and they're the lucky ones._Swallowing hard the nervous pirate stared at his commander._Sometimes I think I'd rather die than continue working for him.Although according to the rumors, even then I wouldn't be safe from Kenzar…._

With a heavy sigh, the evil man rose and slammed both hands on the ornate treasure box.The massive man grinned at his friend as if he was about to consume him."Well, Scatter is it?My thanks go out to you.You've done well to get this to me so quickly."

Dropping to one knee, the orange haired youth almost seemed to collapse."Of course, my lord.Anything to serve one such as you, my life is yours."The comment was meant to spare his life, yet the frightened youth had just sealed his own fate.

_Wrong thing to say.Well, Nice knowing you kid. _Sigius Meldred said shaking his head from his control seat. _You just offered you're life to the devil, and he'll definitely take it._

"Is that a fact?" the possessed man declared lowering his box."Well my young friend if it is, then let me tell you personally that I like you.But I will need proof of your loyalty you understand."

"Whatever I can do sire, merely name it."

Tossing his new item on his throne, the massive man smiled darkly."Oh nothing too extreme. I merely want you to hold this pendant in your hand for a moment."From under his ragged shirt, the sadistic pirate revealed a golden heart pendant held upon a silver chain.

"Don't do it kid."Sigius whispered under his breath, occasionally looking over his shoulder at the talking duo.The ruby-eyed man was quick to note that everyone else in the control room was doing their best to appear to be looking away.Sighing in defeat, the weasel like second in command continued to analyze incoming data.Suddenly a thought ran through his mind."Sir, where are we going?I need to know so I can lay in a course."

However the evil man's words went unheard as a horrible scream filled the air.Casually looking over his shoulder, Sigius saw a sight he had seen many times in the past few weeks.There stood Scatter with his hand on Kenzar's pendant, his body convulsing as emerald power and black lightning coursed through his young form.The orange haired youth's eyes suddenly flared with the same power his body appeared coated in for only a moment, and then went back to their normal red color.As they did, the normally nervous youth collapsed to the ground, no longer moving.Groaning the ruby-eyed pirate shook his head."Kenzar!Was it really necessary to kill Scatter?I mean we don't exactly have a full staff.What with you killing everyone these days!"

"Don't worry about that," the happy monster replied, as he turned to tend his gift."You don't need to be upset, Sigius.You know I won't kill you.I have special plans for you."

"I'm honored."The smaller man sarcastically said."Now then, where are we going?It's been weeks since we've robbed anyone, and the men, those you HAVEN'T killed, are getting restless."

"That's nice."Kagato's son replied without interest, as he opened his gift.After a few moments of messing with the lid, the mammoth man was soon rewarded as he pulled out the most horrifying helm ever crafted.It looked like the head of demon, wailing as if tore itself from the torments of hell itself.Its eyes were like two holes bored into the skull, making it appear as if the wearer actually possessed a demon's head.But worst of all was the mouth.For this helm had a separate compartment for the jaw, so that once on his head, Kenzar's already formidable jaws, would now take on the maw of a monster.Placing it on his head, Kenzar excitedly spun about, facing his men."Be honest, how does it look?"

Sigius, in his entire life, had never seen so disturbing a sight.The helm or Kenzar alone was scary enough, but together it sent chills down his spine.The eyeholes in the black metal mask seemed to amplify Kenzar's emerald glowing eyes, making them appear larger, and more menacing.

"I'll take all of your silence as a compliment.Now then," the yellow skinned monster said with a sneer."It's time to pay the science academy a visit."

"The Science Academy?!" Sigius spoke out rising from his seat."What could you POSSIBLY want from there?I mean sure they have nice tech and all, but we have the universe's most powerful ship right here!"

A sinister laugh escaped the creature with emerald glowing eyes."That is for me to know, Sigius.Now be a good second, and return to your post."

"As you command, m'lord."With a rushed bow, the once proud space pirate shirked back from his superior.There was a time when he would have merely hated the large man for his words. But at this moment, Sigius Mildred knew the horror that Kenzar was experiencing.True he feared this new seemingly unstoppable creature, yet at the same time, he pitied the man who's soul was now ravaged by this demon.

"Ah, look at that Sigius." The large man said standing before the large plate glass, which held back the vacuum of space.

"What is it?I don't see anything out there.Nothing but darkness."

"Yes, that's exactly my point.Darkness, perfect darkness."Shaking his head as if coming out of a dream, Kenzar turned away from the void of space."Sigius! See that Scatter's body is put with the others.The new uniforms are ready, and I must go inspect them.I do so hope that they are as pleasing to the eye as this helm, or I might get upset…." An instant later, the terrifying creature left the bridge, and Sigius Meldred began to carry out his commands.

**Washu's Lab:**

In a lab that's size defies explanation there sits a young man named Tenchi Masaki.He feels insignificant in stature not because of the wonders that surround him, but rather because of the frail infant before him.For because of his past actions, or rather lack of action, this young girl, named Mayuka, but known affectionately to her family as Noodles, is running out of time.

"I'm sorry, Noodles.I really am."The distraught youth said taking a deep breath.If it was possible, he would cry, but the events of this past month had been so overwhelming on his consciousness, that even the normally iron willed shrine keeper could no longer find the tears to show his pain."I guess I can't compete with Yosho for Ryoko's love."Seeing his daughter as she now appeared sent chills down the young man's spine.Washu kept her alive through artificial means, such as feeding her via a tube."I know you miss her, but you HAVE to eat, honey.Or else you'll…." Tenchi stopped, chocking down his pain.

"Tenchi?" A concerned voice echoed into the small region where father and daughter were.Looking over his shoulder slowly, the young man with black-hair was not surprised to see Washu, master of this lab, approaching."You're still here?You should get some rest.Tomorrow…."

"Will be no different than today."He declared finishing her sentence for her."Ryoko won't be here, and Mayuka will be getting worse.Tomorrow is just going to be another day to suffer through."

Taken back by the normally calm and patient man's words, the short redhead paused before speaking. "That may be true, Tenchi."She said with a cool confidence forged over the past 20,000 years. "But regardless of how painful it may be, tomorrow is still coming.There is no way to change that. The future is going to happen whether you want it to or not, even I have to accept that.What I suggest is that you put Mayuka to bed, there's nothing else I can do for her today, and the you get some sleep."

Rising, a scowl, which portrayed Tenchi's inner battle, came over his face."Of course.You're right Washu.I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."Gently taking his blue-haired child in his arms, the distraught youth turned towards his red-haired friend. "Please forgive me.I do appreciate everything you've done to help my little girl."

"You don't need to thank me, Tenchi.I haven't been able to save her yet.However…" the emerald-eyed woman paused, a glint of hope seemed to sparkle in her eyes."I have been working on a formula which I feel can fully restore Mayuka's health.It's not ready yet, since I still need to run some more tests.But…."

"But what?"Tenchi yelled, a smile cracking the anguish away from his face."This is fantastic news.You think it could cure Mayuka?"

"I don't doubt it will work," Washu proclaimed suddenly casting her large eyes at the floor."What I'm afraid of is that it won't Matter.Remember Tenchi that you and I have both concluded that Mayuka's lack of eating is mental not physical.So if I give her this formula, and restore her to full health."

"Yeah, but if we always feed that stuff to her, then won't she always be fully healthy?"

"If it was possible.You see this chemical takes a long time to prepare, about three weeks.I used to use it long ago when Ryoko was a baby.It has some side effects, like loss of the ability to taste, at least in Ryoko's case it did, and if we did give it to her…."

"She'd be in the same situation again in a few weeks, a never ending cycle."The brown haired young man closed his brown-eyes, trying to vent all his frustration in that instant. "Basically, unless Mayuka wants to eat, we'll only be prolonging the inevitable, right Washu?"

Instead of saying anything, the woman with the mane of red hair merely bobbed her head up and down slowly, as if in mourning.

Biting his lip, the youngest Masaki sighed as he realized this was a battle he could not win on his own."Well then, I'm going to bed.Right after I put Mayuka down for the night.Thanks again Washu."

The short scientist muttered something in reply before venturing further into her massive lab.

**Hours later:**

In a clearing in front of the Masaki house, a disturbance has just occurred.Where once there had been merely a dark field, now an energy vortex has appeared, casting its light blue energy everywhere.Just as quickly as it appeared the man sized portal vanished, but not without leaving something or rather someone behind.Looking at the house in front of the red roofed house, the silver-haired woman sighed deeply. 

I never thought I'd see this place again. Ryoko declared walking slowly thought the cool night, the grass brushing against her feet.Nothing seems to have changed.The old place looks just like it did when I left.Maybe Tenchi's letter was just a joke.

  
Nah, Tenchi could never do something so underhanded. He's too nice of a guy. As she thought, the golden-eyed woman looked over the house, finally focusing on what she was looking for, Mayuka's Room.Time to do what I came to do.In an instant, she was gone.

**Washu's Lab: **

The woman with the large main of red hair sipped her cup of hot tea carefully, so as not to burn her lip.Under her floating cushion chair, slept a tiny creature called Ryo-Ohki.During the past few nights the little furry animal had taken up residence in the massive lab, finding a small measure of solace with her creator.Ever since Ryoko's disappearance, the golden-eyed rabbit like creature's life had felt emptier.But for some odd reason, being in the place of her birth made Ryo-Ohki feel as if the woman who was a part of the tiny cabbit might show up at any moment.

Sighing, the small genius placed her tea on the ground, as she continued to type on her holo keyboard._Things sure have been miserable around here lately.Everyday is the same thing day in and day out.Mayuka won't eat, Tenchi's worried, and the others, Ayeka especially, have no clue what to do.And me, I just miss my little girl.Just when it seemed we were finally able to live our lives as a family once again, something like this had to happen.She HAD to be taken from me.Oh sure I knew it would happen one day, but I always assumed she would end up getting Tenchi to like her or something, not taking off to a whole other universe on her own._

Sitting back, the diminutive genius could no longer continue to work. _It's no use.I can't_ _seem to focus anymore._Throwing her head back, the emerald-eyed woman massaged her face, trying to ease her stress.Suddenly an odd tingling sensation appeared in Washu's mind, seconds before a monitor appeared beside her blinking and whistling loudly.

"What in the…" Washu gasped, sitting up quickly to gaze at the incoming data._An inter-dimensional gateway!That can only mean one thing!_

Beneath her, Ryo-Ohki meowed happily, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Yes, Ryo-Ohki, my little Ryoko has come home!" Wiping a tear from her face, Washu practically leapt from her seat.There was much to do, and from the urgency she sensed in Ryoko's thoughts, there might not be much time left.

**Mayuka's Room:**

In a dark corner of the Masaki house, a small blue-haired girl slept.It was not a restful slumber however; instead it was more like that of someone who was dying, which in fact was true for this little infant. 

Ryoko appeared with a hiss of dissipating matter before the small crib.Moving without a sound, the lithe space pirate peered into the sleeping child's crib."Hello, Mayuka…" she whispered lightly in a soothing voice.As she spoke the mighty space pirate used every bit of her self-control.Mayuka looked worse than she had imagined._Looks like I came back just in time._Reaching down slowly, the silver-haired woman tickled Mayuka's stomach, causing the little blue-haired girl to awaken.For long moments Tenchi's little girl merely stared into the darkness at the figure hovering over her, and when she did speak, it was a wondrous sound.

"Ryoko!Ryoko!" Mayuka squealed with absolute delight as the silver-haired space pirate reached down and hefted the ecstatic youth from her crib.The tiny girl's arms, despite how weak she had become due to her diet lately, flailed about as she giggled the golden-eyed woman's name.

Hearing the happy child's voice made Ryoko's heart skip a beat each time she spoke, and a single tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek as she smiled at Mayuka."Alright, Mayuka.I'm here now, you can settle down, okay?"The silver-haired woman leaned closer to the infant she cradled in her arms."Now then, what's this I hear about you being a bad girl and not eating?Huh?I thought I told you to take care of your daddy, not make him worry.That's not like my Noodles at all.Come on, it looks like mom… Auntie Ryoko is gonna have to feed you."Almost before she finished speaking, the silver-haired woman vanished, taking her weak passenger with her on her journey.

**Moments Later:**

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes the once angelic appearing first princess of Planet Jurai yawned loudly as she made her way down the hallway to Mayuka's room.No longer did Ayeka wear her silky nightshirts, nor her fine Jurain robes.Such frivolous things had been traded in for more practical clothes.Under her eyes, bags could be seen.In the past weeks since her arch rivals departure, the young purple-haired princess had little opportunity for a full nights rest.However, she still was much more rested than the seemingly ever-crying infant's father, Tenchi._If Mayuka is going to scream something over and over in the middle of the night, at least she could learn something that is a little more soothing to the ears.I mean really, calling out that monster woman's name is hardly proper behavior._

As her slender silky skinned hand reached for the door, Ayeka stopped.Something was not right; she could no longer hear the tiny child's cries from inside the room._Odd.I know I'm the first one here, and Mayuka never falls asleep on her own.Unless…._

Panic filled the young princess's mind as she hurled open the door, and rushed into the dark room.There were only two possible conclusions she could gather as to why Mayuka had stopped crying.She was either no longer in the room, and thus Ayeka couldn't here her, or the little girl had passed away.

Peering into the crib, Ayeka was petrified to see her worst fears come to life.The blue-haired daughter of Tenchi was no longer there._Where could she be?_Her stomach now in knots, the red-eyed woman spun about calling out for the others.Mayuka was gone, and she knew that she would need aid in finding her.

**Meanwhile in the Onsen:**

"Now wasn't that good, Mayuka?" Ryoko asked as she set down a third empty bottle of formula.Unable to answer with words, the tiny blue-haired child did the next best thing, she burped in reply, causing a small trickle of drool to spill from her lips._You DEFINITELY spent too much time around me kid.It shows._The former space pirate thought as she instinctively reached besides her fro a towel to wipe the slobbering tot's mouth.As she leaned forward to clean her little friend's face, some of the seductive woman's hair fell on Mayuka's face, tickling her nose.

"Ryoko!"The orange-eyed girl giggled as she wrinkled her nose.Smiling happily, the silver-haired space pirate slowly sank into the warm waters of the Onsen, holding the happy youth against her body.The young passenger gasped momentarily, as the warm water cascaded up against the shocked infant's naked flesh.However the feeling of Ryoko's body against her own soothed the young Masaki's nerves, allowing her to overcome her apprehension.With her free arm, Ryoko scooped up a handful of the warm water, and sprinkled it upon the child's head."Doesn't look like Ayeka even knew how to bathe you right, eh Mayuka.I can see why you're so upset about all this."Enjoying the warmth of the bath, the tiny infant no longer heard her friends words, instead the orange-eyed girl listened to the sound of Ryoko' voice, preparing to fall asleep.

"I mean look at your hair style."The spiny-haired woman declared, holding a few strands of Mayuka's hair in her fingers. "I can see why she wears her hair straight down.Those Jurains really need to learn some style.Don't even get me started on this boring little nightgown she had you in…."The golden-eyed woman continued to talk to the sleeping baby, for long moments.

Finally, she sighed, looking at the room she sat in."You know Mayuka.You're father and I nearly kissed in here once…I wish I could go back to that day, to the way things used to be.But I know that isn't possible.I've become too far involved in Yosho's life now.You understand, don't you?"

Mayuka kicked in her sleep, as if she could not only hear what the other Onsen occupant was saying, but disagreed.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay her with you forever, Noodles." Ryoko declared in an apologetic tone.Coughing quietly, so as not to awaken her sleeping friend, the golden-eyed woman continued, "but I have to go.However, it is possible that I could come back here one day, but if I hear that you've been acting up again, then I won't ever come back.You hear me?"The silver-haired woman chocked on her own words, unable to believe her own threat.The thought of never seeing this child again hurt Ryoko more than anything else in her entire life.So intense was this feeling, that Ryoko squeezed her friend closely to her chest, as if she was trying to become one with her, enveloping the blue haired girl in her silver-hair and long slender arms.After a few moments of holding Mayuka close, tears began to pour down her cheeks.

**Later in Mayuka's Room:**

"There you are honey," the lithe space pirate said softly as she placed the tiny sleeping infant into the crib.

_Ryoko…_ a voice echoed into the silver-haired woman's mind._Welcome back._

_ _

_Hello, Mom…_Ryoko replied sarcastically looking up at the woman who stood in the dark corner of the tiny room._I wouldn't be welcoming me back just yet if I were you.I'll be leaving very soon.The Washu from Torment is supposed to be opening the portal back any minute now._

I thought so, and I think I have an offer that might make you decide to stay.Reaching into her coat pocket slowly, the small youth prepared to pull out something.Looking over her daughter's shoulders, Washu saw someone entering into the room.Shaking her head the small genius merely melted back into the shadows, as the she watched the second figure enter into the room.I see we both know my daughter very well.All right, I'll give you another chance.You'd better succeed this time, or we may lose her forever.

_ _

"Hello Ryoko." Tenchi declared from his spot in the doorway.

_ _

"Tenchi!" the silver-haired woman screamed turning to face the young man with dark brown eyes behind her."I was hoping I wouldn't run into you…."

"I thought you'd come back.I don't know how I knew it, but as soon as Ayeka woke me up and said Mayuka was missing, I knew.Now tell me, Ryoko, why are you sneaking around like this?" Tenchi asked, his voice taking a hurt and angry tone."I don't understand that at all.Have we done something to make you want to avoid us?Can't you see that we need you here?No one here can take care of Mayuka like you can.Even if they could, she won't let them."

Looking over at the sleeping baby in the crib behind Ryoko caused the young man to sigh.It was a rarity for him to see Mayuka sleeping these days, and even rarer for her to be looking so healthy."Don't you see, Ryoko?We can't afford to not have you here.Without you, Mayuka won't be able to survive.I can see that you must have fed her, since she isn't crying out of hunger, but if you go this will all start all over again."Stepping back, Tenchi held out arms, blocking the doorframe."I'm sorry, but I can't let you go Ryoko."

Ryoko's shoulder's slumped.She had waited her whole life to hear Tenchi tell her that, but in her heart the lithe space pirate knew she couldn't stay.Summoning up her full emotional strength, the silver-haired woman steeled herself."I don't want to go Tenchi, but I can't stay.Yosho needs me, and I can't just turn my back on him.He's my son!I'm his mother!"Even as she yelled, the shaken space pirate still managed to keep it at a whispers volume, so as not to awaken her sleeping friend. 

"Yosho needs you!What about Mayuka?Ryoko, I know you care about that boy, but he isn't YOUR son.He's the son of a Ryoko from another time, another place.You aren't responsible for him."

"Tenchi, the Ryoko from his time is gone, possibly forever.I know I've talked to her in my dreams.She can't be there to help him now, but I can.Since I can help him, then it's my job to do so.I may not be his true mom, but I promised him I would be there for him.Now then, I hate to say this to you, but get out of my way.I have to go now.He'll be home any minute."Leaving now felt even harder than the last time when she left in the middle of the night, but Ryoko was determined to not let her son down.The silver haired space pirate rushed forward her head down looking at the floor to avoid meeting Tenchi's eyes.She was determined to knock him away if the young man would not step aside."I mean it Tenchi!Move or face the consequences."

Yet as she reached him, and placed her hand on his chest, her strength seemed to vanish, and she crumbled into him._It's not fair!_She thought enraged._Why do they have to make my leaving so hard for me? Can't everyone see I want to be here, but can't afford to stay?Yet how can I choose one child who needs my help over the other?_The strain of trying to choose between Yosho and Mayuka was a pain the silver-haired woman had been fighting for nearly a month now.Everyday she had to strengthen herself; to recommit her life to helping Yosho through these troubled times.Yet at this moment, that same strain had become too much, and caused the golden-eyed woman to start weeping.

Slowly the brown haired youth placed his arms around Ryoko holding her close."I have to go to him..." she whimpered. "It's what any good mother would do, and I **am** a good mother."

Sighing Tenchi closed his eyes as he looked at the ceiling."Ryoko..." he began. "I don't doubt that you are a good mother, no one in this house would dare say otherwise.As a matter of fact that's why we need you here so desperately.Ryoko, Washu tells me that if we can't get Mayuka to keep down some food soon, she'll die.I know you fed her tonight, and that might help her go on a little longer, but then what?We'll be back where we started, but without your help.Whether you like it or not Ryoko, YOU are the only one who can reach Mayuka.The one who makes her life worthwhile.Do you love Yosho so much that you would let Noodles die for him?"

"You don't need me.You have Ayeka." She said in a bitter tone, continuing to bury her face in his chest.

The young shrine caretaker sighed loudly."Is that why you won't come back?Because I kissed Ayeka?I thought I told you in the letter it wasn't something I planned, it just happened.Ryoko, as you know I do not have what anyone would call a normal life, but I've managed to live it this far with only one regret."

Slowly tilting her head upwards, the teary eyed female looked at the speaking young man, wondering if he would admit his one true regret to her. "And I suppose you're going to tell me that you regret kissing Ayeka, right?"

"No."Tenchi declared softly."I already told you that I'm sorry it happened, but it wasn't something done out of love.No, Ryoko there is only one instance I truly regret with all my heart, and that's how poorly I've treated you.I know I always made you feel unwanted, and I'm sorry.I've made this promise to myself twice now, once before we went to the Ebon Shard, and then before I mailed your letter.Now, I'll make it to you.Ryoko.I promise things will change if you come back.I will do everything in my power to make your life as happy as I can."

"Oh, Tenchi…" the silver-haired woman said sniffing loudly as she once again hugged the young man's chest.

_Yes! _Washu thought, a smile covering her face from the shadows._It worked.Tenchi got Ryoko to stay.Now things can go back to normal._

"So, what do you say?" The brown-haired youth asked trying to look down and see the crying woman's face."Will you stay with me Ryoko?"

Releasing the man who freed her from the cave she had spent 700 years in, Ryoko stood at her full height.Making a quick motion, she undid all the wrinkles in her dress, and smiled at Tenchi.Taking one final deep breath, the lithe woman brushed away her tears."What do I say?"She echoed almost laughing."What do you think my answer is?"

Throwing her arms around Tenchi's neck, Ryoko gazed into his deep brown eyes."Let me give you a hint," she cooed.In response to her words, the young Masaki male wrapped his arms around her waist drawing the silver-haired woman closer. 

_It worked._The young man thought joyously, _I managed to convince her to stay…._Twice in the past month these two had attempted to kiss, however it seemed as if life had decreed it to not be so.But this time was different from the others.There was no feeling of being in a trance, yet each person still felt as if they were being pulled toward the other by a power bigger than either of them.Closing their eyes in anticipation, the two young lover's lips finally, after waiting so very long, met.

Tenchi Masaki felt as if his entire body had burst on fire as he felt Ryoko's silky lips upon his own.It was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced.Deep inside him, the young man felt a strange calmness pour through his troubled soul._This is like a dream… _he thought happily._But this is no dream.When I open my eyes, Ryoko will still be in my arms._As the brown haired youth prepared to open his eyes, he heard a sound he had heard numerous times before, the sound of matter dissipating, just like when Ryoko teleported somewhere.

"Ryoko?"Tenchi muttered, as the sensation of Ryoko's lips on his own faded, and he opened his eyes barely a few seconds later.Terrified the young man noted he was now hugging the air, and that Ryoko was not only no longer in his embrace, but nowhere in the room."Where did she go?"

"She's gone, Tenchi."Washu, who now stood looking out the window, said flatly."I just saw her step through a portal in the front yard.I thought we had her this time.I really did.Yet, I suppose Yosho really DOES mean that much to her.Still, I can't believe it, she's gone…." Taking a deep cleansing breath, the emerald-eyed woman looked at her young friend."You might want to let the others know that Mayuka is safe.I have something to do in the lab."

_Gone…. _The horrible word echoed in Tenchi's brain._So it was all a trick.Ryoko knew I'd never let her go through that portal if I could keep talking to her, so she played on my emotions._The young man smiled. _At least that's what she wanted to do.But if I know you as well as I think I do, Ryoko, then you felt the same thing as I did.This isn't over; I won't give up, not while there is still a chance to save Mayuka._Standing tall, Tenchi looked out the window to his daughter's room."Washu's right.I'd better let the other's know what's going on.Then I've only got one option left."

**Later in Washu's Lab:**

A thunderous bang echoed throughout the great expanse of Washu's lab, as a young man with passion burning in his eyes, threw open the doorway with tremendous force.

"Washu!"Tenchi screamed as he frantically ran into the darkness that was Washu's laboratory."Where are you?I need to talk to you, to ask you about…"

The young man's words were cut short as he turned a corner and found the woman he had been seeking.The young red-haired woman leaned with one hand against a large computer system, while shielding her eyes with the other hand.It appeared she was crying, removing all her emotional restraints so she could mourn her daughter's passing once again.

"What…" she hissed peering over her slender hand at Tenchi.Twice she had given this extraordinary youth the chance to bring her daughter back to her, and twice now he had failed.She did not hold this against him, yet at this particular moment the universes greatest genius did not want to be disturbed. 

"Washu, I need you to open that portal to the Universe of Torment.I have to go there and get Ryoko back!"

"If I've told you once, I've said it a million times Tenchi, I promised Ryoko I wouldn't open that portal, and I always keep my promises!"

"But Washu, I need to go there to…."

"No, you need to stay HERE with your daughter.I doubt you can understand how terrible it feels to lose your child."Rage filled her words as the angry mother snapped at the heart broken youth. 

Swallowing hard, Tenchi took no offense to the enraged Washu's statement.Instead he merely replied, "you mean like what is about to happen to Mayuka?"

His statement seemed to catch the small woman off guard.At that moment Washu felt a bond form between her and Tenchi, a bond of understanding.In her entire life she had lost two children, one due to the father's rank in society, and the other to various madmen throughout the universe.It was a pain she had never wished on any other person, yet now it seemed the young man her daughter cherished so much was close to feeling that pain."Point taken, Tenchi.However, as I said I will not use this portal to send you to Ryoko."

After nearly a month of fighting, the young shrine keeper finally admitted his defeat."So then it's over.There really is no way to get Ryoko back is there?"_I've never felt this terrible.I wish I could get Ryoko back.I love her, more than I love anyone, or anything, else._

Looking up at Washu, Tenchi could no longer hold back his own tears."I've been a fool.I was so scared that I'd lose all of you if I allowed my feelings to show that I got us into this mess.Now, my daughter is going to die, and all I can do is sit here and watch.My own timid ness has stolen Mayuka's hope."

"I didn't say that there was no hope.There is one option, Tenchi.Do you remember that device I used to send your letter to Ryoko?"Washu asked wiping the last few tears from her cheeks. 

"Yeah, that bracelet like thing?What about it Washu?"Tenchi asked, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Are you planning on sending another letter to Ryoko?It's a nice idea, but I don't think Mayuka has that much time."

Her nerves calmer now, Washu merely smiled at the young man."I agree with you there, Mayuka might not actually have that much time.But you see I have two of those devices.They're actually inter-dimensional transports.I modified one to emit an energy beam so particular objects could be sent to the other universe.However when worn, they can transport a person instead."

Gasping, the love-struck youth thought he might collapse from his own joy."So what you're saying is I could go to Torment and bring Ryoko back!"

"Yes, Tenchi.Ryoko said I could never use THAT portal to visit her, but she never said anything about me building another one."Washu smiled slightly at her own underhandedness."If you give me a minute, I can have everything ready, and you can go.But keep in mind the charge on these is only three hours.After that, they beam themselves back here, an auto return feature I designed."

"Three hours?"Tenchi declared with a smile."That should be plenty of time.Ok then, show me where these things are," the anxious youth blurted."I have to get her back.We can't go on like this," as he said this the distraught youth motioned toward the upset Washu and then to himself."Ryoko is too important to us all to let this whole thing go on any longer."

"You're right." Washu nodded."Follow me Tenchi." _You've always been a lucky guy, Tenchi.Well let's see if you can succeed this time.However I think the odds are against you, after all you'll be going into the Universe of Torment, where evil always wins.I hope and pray you can succeed, but I doubt even you are that lucky._

**Moments later:**

"Well Washu," Tenchi said snapping the bracelet around his arm, while clutching the second bracelet in his free hand."It's time."Tears of joy rolled down his face as he tried to still his shaking body for the ordeal to come.The small bracelet began to hum, as the portal feature started to activate.

"Wait, Tenchi!"Washu screamed holding out a hand to the emotionally shaken youth.

"What is it, Washu?" the tiring youth asked as he looked up at her with still moist eyes.

"Bring my little Ryoko home, okay?Tell her…" the red-haired scientist paused, breathing sharply."Let her know that her mommy has a present for her if she comes home, and that I'll love her no matter what she decides.Okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll bring Ryoko back.No matter what the cost.In a few hours, the nightmare will be over."With that said, the young man pressed a button on his armband, and disappeared, hurling through time and space to another dimension, a dimension called The Universe of Torment.

**Minutes later in The Universe of Torment:**

** **

Ryoko stood in front of the Masaki house, watching as the nights wind blew threw the trees slowly.Closing her golden eyes, she still could feel his lips upon her own.It had felt better than anything else she had ever known."I'm sorry I had to leave you Tenchi.I really am, but Yosho will be home soon and I have to be here."Turning to go back inside, the silver-haired beauty sighed.It had been a long day, and still she felt as if her trials weren't over.

  
**Universe of Torment**

**Washu's Lab: **

Sitting on her floating chair, Washu typed slowly as she took in the events of the past few minutes.So Ryoko's back huh…?Well, I never would have thought she could have resisted Tenchi's charms.Maybe she didn't have to.It is possible she could have just snuck around the house.After all it is pretty late.But still that seems fairly odd.I wonder if anything….At that moment something caught the small woman's eyes, causing her to change her focus to the monitor to her right.What was that?A tear in time and space?What is this some sort of reverberation from Ryoko's trip?

As she reviewed the entire incoming data, the emerald-eyed woman gasped happily.It can't be… can it?

**Meanwhile Outside the Masaki House:**

_ _

"Ryoko." A voice said from behind her.

"Tenchi?!" the silver haired woman declared turning to face the owner of the voice.There stood the man she loved so dearly, a bizarre device around his wrist, and another one clutched in his free hand.

Tenchi cleared his throat, looking at her with pain filled eyes."Ryoko, we have to talk…."

Next Time: Chapter 11:SHOWDOWN IN TORMENT 


	11. Showdown in Torment

Chapter 11: Showdown In Torment

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar.Thank you.

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

** **

**Chapter 10: A night of Reunion**

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment came a young man who was imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, named Blackshire.After a horrible battle with Tenchi and the girls in the Universe of delight, since Blackshire kidnapped Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka, things have seemed to slow down.This encounter had serious repercussions.Learning that she had a son, Ryoko has left with Yosho to his home realm, abandoning Tenchi and the others.

_ _

At this time Tenchi is in Torment, trying to bring back Ryoko, for the final chance to save his daughter.His chances are slim, and currently he is trying to achieve good in a word, where good can never win….

_ _

And now part 11 of 26

** **

**Chapter 11:Showdown In Torment**

** **

Night outside The Masaki House 

**Universe of Torment:**

A cool breeze slowly blows across the lawn in front of the lovely residence of the Masaki's as two figures stare at each other with grim determination.

"Tenchi!What are you doing here?" Ryoko shouted looking at the young man before her with a stunned expression.

"I told you already Ryoko, we need you, and I'm not going to let anything keep you from us." Tenchi snapped in reply.For long moments the two of them merely stared at each other, neither quiet knowing what to say next.Finally the young man held up the bracelet he had clutched in his hand."Ryoko, this is for you."Stretching out a hand the youthful shrine keeper held out the dimensional warping bracelet he had brought with him.

"What is it?" the lithe former space pirate asked as she accepted his offering."Don't tell me this is what you call jewelry!This looks like something you'd find in Ayeka's personal collection."Ryoko laughed weakly, "trust me, I know…." As she spoke, the seductive space pirate recalled all the times she had looked through Ayeka's personal jewelry stash while the young princess wasn't around.

"No," Tenchi chuckled weakly, "it's not MY idea of fashion.But it is Washu's.It's a device that will send you home."

Throwing it gently in the air, as if measuring its weight, Ryoko was a bit shocked by his gift.Staring at Tenchi intently, she smiled inwardly.She knew she should be angry that"Now Tenchi dear, I already told you once, I'm…." The silver-haired woman paused mid-sentence, as she noticed a rather odd bulge in the man she loved more than anything's pant's pocket.Coughing into her hand, the former space pirate had to battle hard to suppress a wicked smile."So tell me Tenchi, is there something in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Looking down quickly, the brown haired youth was quick to notice the bulge in his jeans."Ah yes, my surprise.I guess I should have tried harder to hide it."His bizarre statement caused the golden-eyed woman to laugh obnoxiously, as she lost her ability to hide her amusement.As always, Tenchi Masaki was slow to catch on, yet when he did, his face became a beet red from embarrassment.

"That's not what I'm talking about.It's…well here let me show you."Reaching deep into his pocket, the young man quickly revealed his sword, or rather the sword of the Masaki shrine, complete with the Ryoko's gems still embedded in it's handle.

"So that's your surprise, huh?" Ryoko said as her smile faded."What did you bring that for?Did you think you could take me by force?While I am flattered, Tenchi, I don't think you have what it takes to kidnap someone."

"You always look at the bad side too quickly, Ryoko." The man who had leapt universes proclaimed with a poor attempt at laughter."Look it's kind of a silly reason, but if you want to know, I'll tell you when we get home, ok?"

It was that simple statement that seemed to end the casual, almost comfortable sounding, conversation, between the two figures.Something about Tenchi's comment caused Ryoko's blood to boil.Perhaps it was the fact he was laughing when he asked her to come home, or it could have been that he had assumed she would do anything he told her instantly.For whatever reason, Ryoko now felt agitated.

"Damn it Tenchi, I don't think I could make it any simpler why I can't come home."The silver-haired woman snapped defensively, but her anger toward Tenchi did not have root in her heart.As she screamed at the brown haired man before her, the space-pirate knew there was only one person she was furious with, herself.Tenchi had made her feel special, like he always did when she was with him, and when she had nowhere else to run, no way to hide from this confrontation, he had asked her to go home.

After failing twice to win her back, it became the brown haired young man's turn to be angry."Ok, then Ryoko.Tell me why you can't return.I know you say it's to help Yosho, but that excuse is really getting old.So tell me, what is it?Why are you really here?"

_ _

"Blackshire," Ryoko said as if the name said everything."I'm here because of him."

"What are you talking about?Blackshire's dead.How can he be making you stay here?"

The golden-eyed woman simply sighed as she looked at the clear night's sky."Tenchi, it's hard to explain.You see I was inside Yosho's mind.I can hear his thoughts, just like I can Ryo-Ohki and Washu's.I saw his entire life, and I know all his pains.I can't truly explain it, but I have this feeling if I leave then something bad will happen, and darkness once again claim him.It might seem stupid, but tell me this much, would you want to lose your mother again?"

The silver-haired space pirate's words hit him with tremendous force.Talking about his mother had always been a tender subject for him, and hearing Ryoko use her as a reference stung his young heart severely. 

After trying to calm the pain in his heart, the young man looked up at the woman before him once again."Ryoko," Tenchi sympathetically replied, walking towards her, and closing the gap between them, to place his hands on her shoulders."I don't know how you became linked to Yosho, but I have talked to him before, and I know he's a good boy.If he is your son, as much as you claim, then he will definitely understand why you have to come back.I know it will hurt him to lose you, believe me I know now more than ever before, but I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen back home, and without you there, none of us are going to be surviving.Please, Ryoko, come home…. "

Standing there, the two parents of children they did not directly bear stared into each other's eyes.After long moments, Tenchi finally looked away, feeling slightly awkward.This time, instead of asking for her answer, the young man merely remained silent.Slowly, Tenchi and Ryoko began to move closer, melting into each other's arms.The tension in the air had been dispersed, replaced by a strangely comfortable silence.

"There was something else I was supposed to tell you."The brown haired youth said, rubbing the small of her back gently as he looked at the clear night's sky."It's a message from Washu.She said if you come home, she has a present for you."

"Yeah right! That little gnome probably just wants to poke me with some more needles, or strip me down, and scan me."Leaning back, Ryoko grinned viciously, "Of course if YOU wanted to do that Tenchi, it would be completely different."Despite her best efforts at sounding seductive, the silver haired woman's emotions were staring to show.It was clear that the young man was beginning to win her over.

_ _

**Farther Away:**

On the path leading back to the Masaki residence, a young man walks with a little more energy in his step than he had in many years.He is Yosho Masaki, the son of Ryoko and Tenchi Masaki, and he has just come back from his first real date with the woman he has always cherished more than anything else._Imagine, ME, Yosho Masaki, a nobody at school, being the boyfriend of Sakuya Kumashiro, one of the most popular girls at school!_

_ _

Despite himself, the golden-eyed youth smiled. _I wonder if this is what it felt like when dad realized how he felt about mom?Were they ever THIS happy?I can see now why mom was always around dad.If it was my decision I'd never leave Sakuya's side, but I see now that's not really something that's up to me._

_ _

Stopping, with the house just in sight, the young man looked ahead in disbelief._Is that…? No it can't be.What would he be doing here?Despite all his efforts, Yosho could not deny what his golden eyes were showing him.There was his mother, or rather the Ryoko who was filling in for here, held in the embrace of Tenchi Masaki.__But how is this possible?As his foot crunched the gravel on the path before him, the young man froze._

_What am I doing, if it is really Tenchi, then I can't just go barging in there.This isn't between me, him, and mom.Just like I wouldn't have someone coming between Sakuya and me, when we're on a date.Standing frozen like a statue, the young man glared at the two before him.He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt it was important he intervene in this conversation, yet at the same time he also wanted no part of it.__If only there was some way I could be closer.But I'd need to be as sneaky as mom to…_

_ _

A flash of inspiration came over the youngest Masaki, as a victorious smile soon followed._Let's hope this works….Closing his eyes, Ryoko's son focused on another part of the Masaki estate, one not too far from the embracing couple._

Back at the House:

"I never did finish telling you earlier why I can't leave, and how I became linked to Yosho.You see Tenchi," Ryoko explained."The day Blackshire attacked us, I had just spoke to Washu.I asked her…." Pausing the youthful looking space pirate appeared almost embarrassed to continue.

"If you were a good mother?"Tenchi said trying to finish her sentence.

Stunned, the demon of the Masaki shrine looked up quickly."Yes, but how did you…"

"Washu told me that, right after you took off to save Mayuka."

"I see.Did she tell you about the device she made then?"Ryoko asked, feeling angered that Washu would tell everyone about something so private in her life.The young man cast her a confused look, as he shook his head.Feeling slightly better, the seductive woman sighed."Good.You see, when I was little, Washu had a devise, one that would allow her to amplify our connection, so that she could read my thoughts.But after I grew up, and the whole Kagato thing, there was no need for it.Anyway, with that device I planned on establishing a temporary link with Mayuka.I wanted to see if I was doing a good job caring for her, or if I was just one of the many who were helping out with her."

"Then I guess I don't understand," Tenchi said excitedly.Since from what he had just heard, the former space pirate had just agreed with everything he had been telling her."After you used that thing, you must have known how much Mayuka loves you, and you should know that she really needs you now."

"I'm not finished!"The silver-haired woman snapped trying to sound annoyed."Anyway, as I was saying," pausing Ryoko cast Tenchi a venomous look."I was GIVEN the device, but before I could USE it, Blackshire attacked.I had it on me when I went to fight him.While I was on the ship, I met Yosho, who claimed to be my son.Of course I didn't buy his story at first, but then I remembered Washu had set the thing to only work on those of YOUR bloodline.So I tested it out.It was amazing, I saw everything he had ever seen and done.I experienced all his pain, suffering, as well as his joys.Just when the link was about to end, Blackshire mentally tried to take over Yosho's body, causing a backlash, and establishing our mental bond."

"But how is that possible."Tenchi asked after waiting a few moments. 

"How should I know?"The mother of this universe's Yosho declared."Do I look like Washu, to you?"Leaning back from Tenchi's arms, Ryoko held up a fist to threaten him teasingly."Well, Tenchi?Do I remind you of my mother?"

"No, of course not…"the brown-haired youth laughed nervously, the golden-eyed woman laughing with him as well.

After a short time, the golden-eyed mom spoke again."So now you know why I can't go back.If I go back with you, Yosho might give into his dark side again, and think of all the things that will happen then?What if he becomes something worse than before?You don't know what it's like to be enslaved by evil, pure evil, Tenchi.But I spent most of my life in that state, and I will not let that be Yosho's fate."

"But Ryoko, what about Yuzuha?"The saddened young man proclaimed."She's a very dangerous threat, and--" Tenchi' words were cut short as Ryoko placed one lithe finger upon his lips.

"You took care of her last time.You and Ayeka, that is."Turning her head away, the woman, who remained in Tenchi's embrace, shook her head."Besides, what could I do anyway?I don't have any of my gems.Last time I at least had one, and it didn't do us any good, and as you've probably noticed by now I gave my only gem back to you already."  
  


"You never let me finish earlier, Ryoko."Tenchi stated moving his head so he could speak again."The reason I brought the Tenchi-ken was so I could tell you that I want you to have your gems back, all three of them."

"So, I'm to believe that you trust me that much, huh?"The silver-haired woman declared."You're saying that after all I've done, you're willing to not only let me come back, but you'll let me have my gems back."

"It's never been a matter of trust."Then under his breath, "well maybe in the beginning, after all you DID try to kill me."Shaking his head sharply, Tenchi looked at Ryoko with a grim determination."I just thought if you had all your gems back, you might not feel like staying on Earth."

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a paranoid kind of person."Tenchi laughed, moving one hand to the back of his head nervously."Look, I'll tell you what Ryoko.Why don't I go get us some soft drinks, and we can talk about it some more.We still have nearly an hour before the auto return kicks in, and anyone wearing these devices is sent to our universe."

"Trying to get me drunk, eh?Well I can see you've definitely gotten more ambitious.You know, dear I think I have a solution to your problem."

"What?"

"Why don't you go back, and bring Mayuka here? Then we can all live together like a family!"

"I can't do that, Ryoko." Tenchi said with a sad tone."Just think what that would do to the others?I mean it would definitely tear dad and grandpa's hearts to pieces, for me to leave them with Mayuka.Not to mention the other girls."

"So bring them along.I mean their all grown ups.I don't think they would mind, it would be like old times."

"I don't think they would like that.This isn't their home, it's not yours either, Ryoko.What would Kiyone and Mihoshi do?They couldn't go back to the Galaxy Police, they'd be treated like monsters, just like Ayeka and Sasami would be if they went back to Jurai."

"And the universe is bad enough without TWO Washu's," Ryoko said in a miserable jesting tone."I guess I can see your point.I was just trying to make everyone happy."

"What if you and Yosho came back with me?"Tenchi said excitedly."We could go back, then Washu could bring him to our world."

The silver-haired woman merely shook her head. "No.I don't think that would work.Like you said, he has a life here, a girlfriend even.He would be miserable there."

Pushing away from the brown-haired youth, Ryoko sighed."I don't know what to do, but I'll make you a deal, Tenchi.I promise I'll think about it.If I decide to go home with you, I'll see you there.But if I don't, then this is goodbye."

"Alright then, Ryoko…." Tenchi finally said rubbing his eyes."I'm going to go inside.While I'm here I might as well see what the inside of the house looks like."When he looked up, the young man then realized Ryoko was gone.__

_ _

**Not too far away:**

Yosho leaned his head back against the wall of the house.His heart felt as if it was about to explode._Mayuka's must still be in trouble, and did I hear Tenchi say Yuzuha is after them?_Swallowing hard, the young man rubbed his face._And mom won't go back because of me, or should I say because of Blackshire.Well that's it!_ _I've had enough of this.Once and for all I'm going to put an end to this.I know what mother wants, what she TRULY needs, possibly even better than she does.It's time I intervened.This has gone on long enough.Ryoko's been made to suffer for far too long._

Rising to his feet, as if a call to battle had been sounded.Concentration hard on his room, Yosho smiled wickedly. _I need to get something from my room, and then I'll see to this problem.But then I'm going to do the impossible.Something no one else has ever been able to do before…._

_ _

**Earth:**

**Washu's Lab:**

"Washu!"Kiyone screamed as she ran into the red-haired woman's super lab."We've got a problem!"

Turning from her work the confused scientist was quick to note that the green-haired woman was not coming into the lab alone.Instead, Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi followed her closely.What really unnerved the youthful looking woman was that in her arms, the first class detective clutched a small wrapped bundle.

"What's going on here," demanded the now intrigued super-genius as she leapt from her seat. 

Sasami was the first of the approaching woman to speak, however she spoke with such passion, and speed, that the small scientist couldn't get any useful information out of her story."Well, you see Washu, Tenchi just told us about Mayuka, and Ryoko, and we were all going back to bed, when we heard Mayuka crying and making some really gross noises and then…"

"SASAMI!"Ayeka snapped, having no patience at the moment for her sister's hysteria.Sadly, the first princess of Jurai was not in a much better position to tell Mayuka's tale. "What Sasami is trying to say is Mayuka is very sick.She's been puking almost constantly.OOOH!I just know that this whole thing is that monster woman's fault.I wager she probably poisoned the poor girl…" one quick glance from Washu instantly silenced the purple-haired woman's slurs.The older sister merely laughed weakly, "of course it was all unintentional…."

"All that aside…" Washu growled."I think I can see what's going on here, but to be sure, I need to do a scan of Mayuka.Kiyone, if you please."Pointing to a platform beside her, the miniature scientist summoned her ethereal keyboard, and quickly began to enter in various bits of data.

After carefully examining the incoming data, the red haired scientist sighed."I thought this might happen."Turning in her seat Washu looked at everyone assembled.Swallowing, she prepared to deliver her findings to those before her.Yet as she gazed from the bubble brained Mihoshi to the innocent Sasami, the small genius lost her nerve."It's really very simple," she stammered, finding it hard to form a simple sentence.

"Is Mayuka gonna be alright, Washu?"Mihoshi asked, her hands clenched into a praying posture as her blue eyes glimmered in the dim light of the lab.

Inhaling deeply, the 20,000-year-old inventor nodded."Of course she is.She just ate too much.You know Ryoko, she tends to over-eat, and she tried to over feed Mayuka.Nothing to worry about."

A look of relief came over everyone, except Ayeka, who continued to look at Washu with a penetrating gaze.

"Well that's a relief."Exclaimed Mihoshi as she stretched her arms and yawned."I was really worried there for a while, but then again I guess if I ate like Ryoko, then I'd probably get sick like Mayuka did, too.Hey, Kiyone, do you think Ryoko gets sick from eating so much?I mean you've seen how much she eats, have you ever seen someone eat that much?I don't think I know anyone else who can eat as much as-"

"MIHOSHI!" Kiyone snapped, saying the next few words one at a time."Would you please shut up!I don't know how Ryoko stays in shape, maybe you should go to the Universe of Torment and ask her!"

"Oh, I could never do that, Kiyone.I couldn't leave you behind!"

_I know, that's why my life is in constant turmoil…._ the green haired detective thought sadly."Now if you're through babbling let's take Mayuka back to her room, and get some sleep.Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"You don't need to worry about taking her back.I'll do it later," the emerald-eyed scientist blurted deflecting Mihoshi's arms.Washu quickly noted that Kiyone and Ayeka both took extreme interest in her reaction."That is… I want to run some more tests on her.To make sure she's not going to get any more indigestion.No need to worry."

Nodding Kiyone yawned."Alright then, Mihoshi, let's go.I'm tired, and I know Washu doesn't want to you to bother her."Turning from the others, with Mihoshi complaining in tow, the green-haired detective couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right about this situation._I can't shake this feeling that Washu is hiding something from us.Of course, if she is, there isn't anything I can do about it.I'll just have to wait, and be ready.This time, I won't be caught off guard like I was with Yosho._

Skipping over to the now sleeping Mayuka, Sasami gently patted the little girls head. "Sleep tight, Noodles.I'll see you tomorrow."Spinning in her slippers, like a ballerina, the young Jurain made her way toward the doorway."Are you coming, Ayeka?"

"I'll be along in a moment, Sasami.You go ahead without me.I need to speak with Miss Washu."The red-eyed woman declared, never taking her eyes from Washu and Mayuka.

Shrugging, the small princess continued on her way, and in a few moments, the sound of the door closing echoed in the quiet expanse of Washu's lab.

"She's gone," Washu, declared turning back to her work. "So what is it you wanted?"

"You know what I want.I want the truth."Ayeka said in her most demanding royal fashion.

"Uh huh."

"Miss Washu!I know that story you told Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami was merely mish-mash.Now I demand you tell me what is wrong with Mayuka!"

"First of all, its LITTLE Washu," the diminutive scientist said trying to lighten the mood, but when she glanced into Ayeka's eyes she saw not only fury, but a deep hurting as well.Nowhere in Ayeka's red royal eye was there even a hint of amusement."Second, you're right.Mayuka isn't merely having a case of indigestion.She's dying.Her body isn't strong enough to digest the formula.There is only one thing that can save her now, and that's my special formula."

"So why don't you give it to her?" Ayeka shrieked grabbing Washu by the shoulders, shaking her wildly."Do you want her to die!"

"Just the opposite," the emerald-eyed woman replied calmly."I want her to live, but the unless Mayuka takes this in as she would normal food, it won't work.Now tell me, who are the two people who can get her to eat?"

Releasing the small woman's shoulder's Ayeka bowed her head, hiding her eyes beneath a flow of purple hair."Lord Tenchi, and Ryoko…."

"Right, and do you see either of them here?" Washu asked not enjoying this conversation. 

"No, so then what do we do?"

"We wait, Tenchi is trying to bring back Ryoko.I forgot to tell him, but one bracelet will return earlier than the other.I don't remember which one, but the sooner he comes home, the better.Because if someone isn't here to feed Mayuka soon, then she's out of hope.

Universe of Torment 

**Washu's Lab:**

"I always did love the way you two acted around each other, little Ryoko."Washu declared as she watched the entire event unfold on her holo screen eating a bowl of popcorn.Beside her sat the med tube which contained her cyan-haired daughter, who floated weightlessly in the pod beside her.

"I think it's because I always know how each fight, or scene, was gonna end, and so did you and Tenchi. But what makes it funny is you two kids always acted like you had no clue what was going on."Leaning towards the unconscious woman, Washu grinned."You know, I'll bet if you woke up right now, you could win this Tenchi over as yours.You could go back with him.I don't think your double would mind.After all that would mean she could stay here," Washu laughed, realizing how insane her idea sounded.

** **

_Tenchi…._ A voice echoed in the red-haired scientist's brain.It had the sound of someone who had been suffering, and who was finally coming home. 

"Huh?" Washu said in a shocked tone."Did you just say something, Ryoko?"Instantly, calling up her ethereal laptop, the diminutive scientist checked her daughter's stats._Interesting.When I mentioned that Tenchi was here, her vital signs seemed to initiate again.Tonight is definitely becoming verrrrry interesting…._

** **

**Next Time:**All right boys and girls, this is it.Ryoko's final answer.What is Yosho going to do?Things have been rushing to this point for the last 11 chapters, and now FINALLY after all this time, it's going to be over.No more wondering for what's going to happen.The final fate of Mayuka, Ryoko (both Torment's and Delight's), Yosho, Tenchi, and everyone else is decided next time in **Chapter 12: The Decision **

For some of you, I merely wish to say one thing.Sorry….


	12. The Decision

Chapter 12 The Decision

** **

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Planet Plesruis Commander Katiso, and Kenzar.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment came a young man who was imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, named Blackshire.After a horrible battle with Tenchi and the girls in the Universe of delight, since Blackshire kidnapped Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka, things have seemed to slow down.This encounter had serious repercussions.Learning that she had a son, Ryoko has left with Yosho to his home realm, abandoning Tenchi and the others.

_ _

At this time Tenchi is in Torment, and has pleaded his case for Ryoko's return.The seductive space pirate has agreed to consider his proposal.However Ryoko has her own reasons for not returning, she firmly believes if she leaves, the Yosho will revert into his dark persona once again.At this point, Mayuka and Yosho's future depend on the silver-haired woman's answer.For the blue-haired child of Tenchi, her very life is the prize, and for Ryoko's son, Yosho, his very sanity, and the fate of the entire universe, could be held in the balance.It is not a decision she takes lightly, but now after so long, the final answer is about to be issued. 

_ _

And now part 12 of 26

Chapter 12: The Decision 

**Universe of Torment:**

**Washu's Lab:**

In a vast lab, so large it dwarfs entire planets, sits a young man, and what appears to be a child with a large mane of red hair.However these two residents are even more exotic than this lab.The child is none other than Washu, the universe's greatest scientific genius, who is more than 20,000 years old.The young man with her is also a very special person.His name is Tenchi Masaki, and he has come from another universe called The Universe of Delight.

"Okay," The brown haired youth said as he leaned against a med tube containing the Ryoko from Torment."I think I understand what you want me to do, but what I don't get, is how."

"Just talk to her, Tenchi."Washu said sitting on her floating cushion as she monitored her daughter's vital signs."Like you did a few minutes ago, with the other Ryoko."

"What should I tell her?"

"I don't know!" the small woman snapped, appearing agitated at being asked so many questions."You're the one she seems to be interested in, not me."

"Oh," looking at the naked cyan-haired woman floating in the green liquid, the young man's mind went blank."So, Ryoko…what have you been up to?I mean besides floating there for the past year and all?"Laughing weakly, the young shrine keeper placed a hand behind his head.

**10 minutes of rambling later: **

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.He's been talking to her for ten minutes straight now, and nothing._Washu thought as she continued to look at every single bit of data that came in, searching for some small clue as to how to awaken her daughter.

Finally the stress of the situation became too much.Leaping to her feet, the diminutive scientist's face was filled with fury."Alright, Tenchi that's enough.I guess you can go."

"Little Washu," Tenchi said remembering how the small woman preferred that title."I want to help, but it's just…." 

"Just what?"Washu declared rubbing her temples._WHY DIDN'T THIS WORK?_

"Well, I don't know if it matter, but this all reminds me of when I first met Ryoko."

"How so," the red-haired woman asked only half listening. 

"Well, I agree back then she did look like a mummy, but I mean she was soaking in water back then.It wasn't until I pulled the sword, which kept Ryoko in place, that she was able to move about."

"I knew all that," Washu declared, now interested in what the young man was saying, "but go on…."  
  


"Well, maybe if you drained the tube, and I got near her with the Tenchi-ken, it might wake her up."

Sighing, the child-like genius shook her head."I guess it's worth a try, still I don't think it will work.But here goes nothing…" Calling up her ethereal keyboard, Washu quickly initiated the draining program, to siphon out the stasis fluid.

**Yosho's Room:**

Alone in his room stood Yosho Masaki, who scoured the darkened room like a thief in the night._AH!Where is it?I know I have it here somewhere!_Pillows, covers, and clothes flew through the air as the young man searched frantically for his buried treasure._I just don't understand it.I should still have it here.I must find it. _After long moments, the young man stopped his fevered hunt, and smiled.In his hand now rested the item he had been looking for.The treasure that would help him achieve his goal.

"Sasami's picture," Yosho said with a weak smile as he gazed at the poorly drawn picture of the Masaki family and it's guests."I took it when mom wasn't looking.I don't think she even knows I have it.Yet in a way, it's funny, I don't know why my seeing this was so important.But as I look at this picture of everyone together, it makes me realize why what I'm about to do is so important."

The young man with glittering golden eyes laughed at the irony of his situation."I'll be doing something no one else has ever been able to do, get rid of Ryoko.Blackshire, Yuzuha, Kagato, Dr. Clay, Aunt Ayeka, countless people across the universe, and even dad, none of them could ever make her go away.But I'm confident I can do it."Releasing the crayon-covered paper, the young man with the horrible past breathed sharply, trying to batter down his inner sadness.

"Now Yosho," he said trying to calm his nerves, "This isn't the time to get all emotional.I know you don't want to do this, but it has to be done."

Rising to his feet, the youngest Masaki shook his head, casting out his inner demons, "It's time to end this game, and mother, and I know just where you'll be.You've never stopped talking about that place since you came here.It's always on your mind, the sight of your biggest regret from Delight."

**At Funaho:**

Sitting upon the tangled roots of the great space tree, sat a woman in a blue and tartan striped dress, her silvery hair blowing gently in the cool nights wind as her golden eyes scanned her quiet surroundings._What a month this has been.I suppose it really proves that old saying, be careful what you wish for.I wanted to do something colossal; something beyond anything anyone else has ever done for their child, and I've DONE it.I came to this universe, one completely different in so many ways from my own, yet at the same time nearly the exact same, just to help my son get through a tough time.I think I've really been a big help to him, I just feel like there's so much more I can do for Yosho, but Noodles…._Sighing deeply, the mighty space pirate shook her head, looking defeated.

_Well I've made my choice….I know where I really belong.It should have been obvious from the beginning, I suppose._Taking the ingenious device from her wrist, the silver-haired woman gently threw it toward the lake.

_I belong here, with my son. _Ryoko drew her legs closer to herself, wrapping her arms tightly around them._I'm sorry Tenchi.I really am, but I would just as soon abandon Yosho, as you would Mayuka. _

_ _

__Closing her eyes the beautiful space pirate felt a tear roll down her cheek._I wish I could say I feel good about my decision, Tenchi, but I don't.Yet I know in my heart it's the right one._

Ryoko opened her eyes, staring at her feet, something didn't seem right._Wait a minute… Shouldn't there have been a splash?I didn't think I threw the thing that hard.I guess it's just another failure in my life.I can't feel good about any decision I make, and I can't even hit a lake when I'm right in front of it..._

_ _

At that instant, a warm familiar voicefilled the quiet night, interrupting the silver-haired woman's self destructive thoughts."I believe you dropped this mother.Not a wise move on your part, I should say.I mean, without this, how will you go home?"Standing before the crying woman was a young man with long black hair, golden-eyes, and a powerful looking physique.Yosho hovered just above the water's surface.He smiled with exorbitant pride as he noted his mother had noticed how well he was developing his powers."I've been practicing," he declared in a hushed voice, not wanting to change the subject. 

"I'm not going back," the former space pirate pouted, sounding like a child."Besides, I don't need to GO home, I AM home." 

The man with golden eyes that matched his mothers laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, taking a seat beside her."Don't be silly.You belong here as much as I belong in Delight."The silver haired woman's head jerked up as she prepared to protest."Don't get me wrong, Ryoko, I've loved having you here."The silver haired woman started, noticing that her would be son had chosen to call her Ryoko, instead of mother."You have helped me through the hardest trials of my life.If it was up to me, I would have you stay here forever, but..."

"But nothing, Yosho.Don't you see I CAN stay here with you forever?All I have to do is not wear that thing, and...." Ryoko spouted excitedly, shaking a scolding finger at her son.

"And Mayuka would die."Yosho finished shaking his head sadly, sounding much wiser than his age would have made possible if he were an ordinary youth."I can't allow you to sacrifice that girl, who has already been through so much already, for me.She has suffered at the hands of two demons now, Yuzuha and Blackshire.Noodles deserves a chance to be happy, taking that from her would be a worst crime than allowing Blackshire to come back.Listen to me; Ryoko this place is my home.It's where I belong, and although I love you will all my heart… you don't belong here.You've done many great things for me, and I am grateful.Thanks to you, I can go on.This entire universe can, since I firmly believe you freed it from its terrible curse, when you helped me kill Blackshire.Plus because of you, I now have someone special in my life, just like my father did."The silver-haired woman looked at the calm water in the lake.Sighing deeply, Yosho placed his arm around his could-have-been mother's arms."It's not like this is goodbye.After all, once Mayuka is all grown up, you can all come and visit me again.Unless you forget about me that is..."

It had been meant as a joke, however the currently tenderhearted woman appeared almost wounded by her son's words."No, Yosho, I will never forget you."Smiling, the golden-eyed youth leaned forward gently kissing her cheek.

"I know you won't.You are too good of a mother to ever forget your son."The black-haired young man rose, starting to walk away."You always were a perfect mom, Ryoko Masaki.It's almost time… make the right choice.We both know in our hearts what must be done."

Ryoko turned from the kind hearted young man, looking at the ornate time traveling device in her hands._The right choice...Forgive me... But it IS the right thing to do..._Closing her eyes, the heart broken space pirate made her decision, and seconds later a bright light erupted at the lake, the dimensional device having been activated.__

_ _

**A little earlier:**

**Washu's Lab: **

** **

Tenchi Masaki shook his head as he leaned back from the sleeping naked woman in the empty med-tube."I'm sorry, Washu," the brown-haired youth said looking back at the emerald eyed woman with a morbid expression."I really thought that this idea might have worked."

"There's no need to be sorry, Tenchi."Washu declared, looking away from him."It was a good idea, but anyway I…"

Placing a hand on the slumbering woman's cheek, the young Masaki felt his heart drop._Once again I've failed.I couldn't get my Ryoko to come home.I couldn't even get this one to wake up…. _Looking at the cyan-haired woman with tears starting to form in his eyes, the young man muttered under his breath."I guess this is goodbye, eh Ryoko?"__

Almost as if on cue, a flash of light emitted from the bracelet around Tenchi's wrist, and pulled the sorrowful youth back to his home Universe. 

"Well that was abrupt."Washu noted, looking more shaken by Tenchi's departure than she would have cared to admit."Now wasn't it, Ryoko?"The upset mother asked her daughter as she prepared to refill the tank."He never used to take off in the middle of a conversation before.He sure is getting to be rude, now isn't he?Must be from knowing you for so long."

"Ten…chi…" a weak voice echoed.

"Ryoko… did you just talk?"The smaller woman said spinning to face the cyan-haired woman in the empty tube.At that moment, two hands emerged from the inside of the tube, as Ryoko hoisted herself out."RYOKO!YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"I know what I am," grumbled the now vertical space pirate. "Now keep it down!I feel hung over.By the way, where is Tenchi?"Placing one hand one her head, the cyan-haired woman tried to stabilize herself.

_Hung over?_"He went back to his dimension."Washu said, wondering what her daughter was talking about. _I wonder why she would feel that way?She'd need something with a massive chemical stimulant in it to make her… Wait a minute…._

_ _

Quickly the red-haired woman called up a listing of all the chemicals used on her daughter in the vat."AH HA!"A growl from the waking woman went unheard, as the super genius finally figured out this mystery."So that's why you wouldn't wake up."

In no mood to play games, the golden-eyed woman decided to play along, "why couldn't I?"

"Because there was a powerful sedative placed in the tank.One I've only used once before.On that friend of yours we had visit us.You know your special guest at your wedding.**"

"So you've been sedating me for the past year?" Grabbing the youthful space pirate grabbed Washu by the shoulders, shaking her angrily.

"Not me, but someone had managed to alter the chemical mixture in the past six months.Whoever did it used minute doses, so even I couldn't detect the changes."

"Who do you suspect?" Ryoko asked finally releasing her dizzy mother. 

"I have my guesses, but for now, there is something going on outside, I think you should attend to…."

"Right, I need to see to me…" Ryoko stated, leaving the lab in a hurry, still wearing nothing._As well as my son, it's been too long._

Yosho… did you do this, when you were under Blackshire's influence?Or was it that monster the other Ryoko was talking about?I think they called it Yuzuha.Smiling, Washu pushed the depressing thoughts to the back of her mind.Now was not the time to think of such things.For after over a year she finally had most of her family back, and nothing would take that from her.One day I will figure out who changed the constants of time and space, and I'll find a way to save you, Tenchi, Kiyone, Ayeka, and Mihoshi.Then we'll all be together again.Once and for all, that I promise you.

** **

**The Walk Home:**

**Nearing the Masaki House:**

** **

Yosho walked toward the house slowly._I think I would rather face ten Blackshire's than do THAT again, but it had to be done.Mayuka needs you, Ryoko.I hope you went to her. _Closing his eyes Yosho stopped, letting his tears pour out."Good-bye mother..."

"Good-bye?But I just got here!What are you talking about, huh?"A melodious voice echoed in the air.

Yosho's heart sank as he slowly looked up, expecting to see the blue and brown dress-wearing woman he had just left.To his shock, floating a few feet off the ground before him was his own mother, very much alive, and wearing nothing more than what she had at birth."Moth...ma...mom?"

"Yes, Yosho.It's me."The silver-haired woman said with a proud smile."Mommy's back."Descending slowly in front of him, she spread her arms open like an angel beckoning a lost soul onward."Now how about a hug for your mother?"

With a swiftness that few eyes could ever follow the golden-eyed youth soared into his mother's arms, burying his face into her chest."But- But how is this possible?You've been gone for so long.I thought…."

"Whoa!Easy there, son, if you keep that up, people might get the wrong idea."Ryoko's joke fell upon deaf ears as the ecstatic youth continued to cling to his mother and ask her various questions. The silver haired woman exhaled her defeat, stroking her son's hair."I know, I know.I'm sorry to have made you worry so much, Yosho, but I promise the nightmare's over."

The wild cyan-haired space pirate's words once again went unheard, as the black-haired youth finally composed himself enough to speak once again."Mother... While you were gone, I did something horrible."

"OH?Did you get married and not invite me?"The lithe space pirate wiggled free of her son's arms wiping away her own tears of joy.The young man opened his mouth, still not following her jests."Look, it doesn't matter.It's in the past, and if your father taught me one thing, it's that you can't dwell on things that happened in the past.For now, let's go inside.I'm not exactly dressed for this kind of weather."

The only surviving heir to the Masaki name nodded joyously.Ryoko continued to speak as they walked home, yet he heard none of what she said.All the young man could think was that **FINALLY**, after so many years, a piece of delight had finally come to this land of torment.

**Universe of Delight (Washu's Lab):**

Tenchi Masaki appeared in Washu's lab, looking frantically around."Where is she?!" he screamed.The red-haired woman standing nearby appeared startled. 

"Where's who, Tenchi?"The super genius asked."Mayuka?She was brought down about an hour ago; she vomited up all the formula Ryoko had fed her earlier.I just left her over by the bio-scanners.But I think I should warn you, before you go see her, Mayuka's condition has changed Tenchi.She's...HEY TENCHI!"The emerald-eyed woman shouted to the young man as she watched him run at amazing speed through her lab._Oh well, I guess you'd have seen it sooner or later; I just wanted to give you some warning before hand.I really wish you would think before you act, Tenchi…._

The brown haired youth reached the crib that Washu had specially built to house Mayuka's fading body, when she received treatments, in a few moments.To his horror, the crib was empty._No.... why did this have to happen...Why couldn't Ryoko have listened to me?_To Tenchi Masaki torment had come to his world of delight.The demon of legend wasn't some force he could face with his bare hands.Instead it was a slow vile killer, a monster called starvation.

"Damn you, Ryoko!Why did you have to be so self centered." Tenchi screamed bringing his fist slamming down on the empty child's bed.

"EXCUSE ME, TENCHI!"An angry voice yelled behind him."If it isn't okay for me to curse in front of Mayuka, then I hardly think you should be able to.Since we both know I'm much better at it than you are.Besides, I hardly think it's self-centered on my part, if I'm giving Mayuka her bottle."

The brown haired youth turned slowly, unable to believe his own ears.The sight he beheld was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his brown eyed upon.Standing before him, Mayuka held tightly in her arms, was the space pirate, Ryoko.

"What?" She asked, casting him a confused look. "Do I have something on my face?"The brown-haired young man merely shook his head, indicating that was not why he was acting so odd."You did ask me to come back didn't you?"The golden-eyed woman smiled removing the empty bottle of Washu's Super Formula from the hungry child's mouth.

Smiling she turned her conversation to the small baby in her arms."Your daddy sure is silly, isn't he?Can't even remember what he said half the time I see…."

"Ree-oh-Ko!"Mayuka giggled in happy reply clapping her already strengthening arms in celebration.

At that moment Washu appeared, breathing heavily."I...tried...to...tell you... Tenchi.But you had to ...go off, and ... get all worked up..." Ryoko handed the excited child to the worn out Washu.

"Well Tenchi, I guess you don't want me here, since you haven't even said hello to me yet.I suppose if you're going to be that rude, the I should just go."Throwing her head back, the zany space pirate laughed heartily.Suddenly she felt something collide with her.Opening her eyes, she was pleasantly surprised to see Tenchi had thrown his arms around her.The mighty space pirate's face turned slightly red as she felt his warm embrace."My goodness, Tenchi.I guess I was right; you are a forward one, aren't you?You know I have a couple ideas of what we could do to celebrate my return..."

The young man released her at that moment, wiping tears from his eyes._It's good to hear your voice again, Ryoko.I never realized how much I missed you trying to sleep with me._Tenchi thought, still unable to speak. 

"By the way, there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about, Tenchi dear." The silver haired woman declared happily."If I'm going to stay here, there are some things that have to change.For starters…."Ryoko paused, looking from Washu to Tenchi, making sure she had their complete and total attention."I want a bed.I got used to having one over the last month, and the thought of sleeping in the rafters, although its nice and quiet, is not something I want to go back to.To be more specific, Tenchi dear," the lithe woman leaned forward, smiling in a victoriously seductive fashion, "I got used to YOUR bed.It was quite comfortable."

Sadly, as so often before, Tenchi Masaki was slow to catch the woman in the blue and brown striped dress's hidden meaning."But if you took my bed, where would I sleep, I'd…." Pausing, a nervous look came over his face, as tired young man realized what was happening. 

"Don't worry, I'm not that greedy." Ryoko cooed."We can share."With a light laugh, she leaned towards him.

"I have just the thing, Little Ryoko." Washu said as she gave her daughter's end a quick pat, ruining the mood the silver-haired woman was trying to set."You just leave everything to your mommy...."

_Mommy… _The word echoed in Ryoko's head as she made a quick saddened glance at the tiny youth still in Washu's arms.Looking back at Tenchi, the vicious space pirate's scowl faded into a smile."All right, Washu.I'll leave that one to you, but I warn you don't try any tricks or I'll…"

"No need for violence, Ryoko." The red haired mother said, knowing she held the upper hand, since Ryoko couldn't do anything to her with Mayuka present."Besides if you keep acting like this, I won't give you the special gift I made for you."

"Oh yeah, I'm real excited about that." The agitated woman declared dismally under her breath.Shaking her head, causing her silver hair to flow around her head magically, Ryoko clutched the brown-haired youth's wrist."Well, I guess that's all settled then.But now, Tenchi dear, we have to discuss something else I want."

"And what would that be Ryoko-" Before the young man could finish his sentence, the silver haired seductress took off toward the lab door, dragging him outside of the shielded lab, to teleport the two of them to a very special place.

"It looks like those long days of arguments, fights, and Ryoko's threats on my life are back, eh, Noodles?" The red-haired woman said finally with a happy sigh, having just got her breath back from her run through the entire lab, and dealing with her daughter's ever-hostile nature towards her.__"Good."Walking towards the door, with a newly revitalized Mayuka in her arms, the young scientist hummed a merry tune. *

**Funaho:**

The full moon reflected on the still waters of the lake surrounding the great space tree, causing a beautiful glowing reflection.There was an ever so slight breeze, just enough to keep the warm summer's air from getting too stuffy.Truth be told, it was probably one of the most romantic settings, but to the woman who bore witness to its beauty, it was wasted.

Ayeka sat on the far side of the great space tree, her legs tucked close to her chest as she sobbed into her hands._I failed.I'm nothing but a failure! _The purple haired princess of Jurai told herself over and over.

_I did my best, but it wasn't enough, and now Mayuka is going to die because of me.How can I ever face Lord Tenchi?He entrusted me with his child's safety, and I failed him.What ever made me think I could do this?_Placing her hands on her face, the lovely Jurain released her tears. _I don't know if I'll ever be able to look him in the eyes ever again, for each time I look at Lord Tenchi, all I'll be able to see is that pain of losing Mayuka.Perhaps it would be best if I left.I've been no help to him as of late…._

The purple-haired princess rose, having come to her decision, as hard as it had been._Then it's settled I'll…_ pausing, Ayeka heard something on the other side of the great tree.The sight that met her eyes was astonishing._It's Lord Tenchi, with RYOKO?!But how…._

** **

**On the Other Side of the Tree: **

(If you have access to the song: Dimension of Love (song from the end of Tenchi Universe) listen to it now, I did when I wrote this, and it fit well.)

"Now then, for the last thing on my list, Tenchi."Ryoko cooed seductively."The last time we were about to kiss, we were interrupted…."

"So the last thing on your list was you wanted to kiss me here, right?" Tenchi replied nervously as he looked into Ryoko's eyes.

"Yep.Unless of course you want to do more…" grinning the golden-eyed woman enjoyed watching the young man squirm at her suggestion."But for right now, that's all I really want.I mean you do want to kiss me, don't you Tenchi.I…."

At that moment the silver-haired woman's words were cut short as, to her surprise, Tenchi Masaki's lips pressed against her own.When he kissed Ayeka, it had been one of comfort, to ease a shared pain.Ryoko and his last kiss had been a goodbye kiss.This one was different from all the others.This was a kiss of purest passion, and joy.Each person could feel their hearts racing, and their hands have no place to go.Ryoko's arms, which had hung limply clutched in front of her, now wrapped around Tenchi's neck, as the young man slowly embraced the silver-haired demon.Breaking off their lips from each other, the two figures continued to stand arms around each other, with their eyes closed, and heads leaning together.It had been a very long, and emotionally trying month, but now, after so long, each person was finally comfortable enough to relax.

From her spot behind the former space vessel, Ayeka smiled. _Well, I suppose if Ryoko is here, and this is happening, then Mayuka must be fine._Blushing, the first princess of Planet Jurai looked away, _I should not be here.Not right now.I am both glad, and angered, that you are back, Ryoko.Still, now is not the time for me to greet you._Smiling the purple haired princess turned starting to walk toward the edge of the gnarled island of root's formed by Funaho, all the while watching the two lovers behind her.Sadly, the young princess of Jurai's royal family was not heading the way she had figured, and her next step sent he splashing into the still lake.

Ryoko's head shot up, and Tenchi's head fell onto her shoulder.Casting a look behind her, the lithe woman heard Ayeka's muffled coughs as the purple haired princess tried desperately to pull herself from the lake._Well, looks like the little princess is getting to be more and more of a REAL woman after all.Imagine, Ayeka eavesdropping on Tenchi and me._"That's pretty funny, isn't it Tenchi?"

Sadly, Ryoko's question went unanswered "Tenchi?"Glancing downward, the silver-haired woman was quick to discover why her beloved had not replied to her inquiry.The last month's hardships, both physically and mentally, had finally taken their toll on the young shrine-keeper, causing any reserves he had to be totally depleted.As he had stood in Ryoko's warm, caressing embrace, the last of his energy had faded, and he lapsed into unconsciousness, or to put it simply, Tenchi had fallen asleep.

"Not the world's most romantic guy, are you, Tenchi?"She laughed, hefting him into her arms in a quick motion.

Looking over her shoulder, the silver-haired woman grinned."There's no need to continue to hide back there, Ayeka.It can't be comfortable for you, since you're sopping wet and all."

Stepping out from behind Funaho, the Jurai princess had the appearance of a child who had been caught somewhere they weren't supposed to be.Her long purple hair hung raggedly before her eyes, as she twisted a handkerchief in her hands nervously."I should have guessed you'd figure out I was here.But how did you know I was here?"

"Well you were making enough noise to wake the dead."Lifting Tenchi slightly, the youthful looking pirate smirked wickedly, "Although, not enough to wake Tenchi."

Ayeka's expression changed to take a more compassionate appearance."Poor lord Tenchi.He's been so much lately, as we all have.It's been such a long month since you left us, Ryoko.I don't know where to begin.But I suppose it all started with…."

Holding up a hand quickly, the mighty space pirate shook her head."If you don't mind little princess, I'm going to put Tenchi to bed. "The red-eyed woman's mouth stiffed at what that phrase could mean, coming from someone as twisted as Ryoko."Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything kinky with him tonight, after all where would the fun be if he wasn't awake?"

A polite laugh escaped Ayeka's mouth, as she wondered how trustworthy her archrival was.A long silence filled the clear night as the two women looked at each other.Finally, the Jurai princess ended the eerie moment."It's good to see you again, Ryoko."

"It is good to see you too, Ayeka."Ryoko said mimicking the meek smile on the robed woman's face.Stunned at the silver-haired woman's kind words, the Jurain Princess's mouth gaped open slightly."Don't get any wrong ideas.After all, without you around, I have no one to pick on.Now then, if you don't mind, I have other things to do…." In a hiss of dissipating matter, the mighty space pirate disappeared.

_Things to do, _Ayeka thought wistfully._That's something I never thought I'd hear Ryoko say._Taking a deep breath, the young woman closed her eyes, walking towards the edge of the island formed by Funaho.After a few moments, the grin on Ayeka's face was replaced with a frown.  
"You know the least that monster woman could have done is take me back to the house.I mean really, I could catch my death of cold out here, and…." Despite how much she complained, the proper heir to Jurai's throne could not help but feel happy that she had something to whine about, besides Mayuka's failing health.

**The Middle of The Night:**

Tenchi Masaki awoke suddenly.With tired eyes, the young man looked around his room.To his surprise and dismay, he noted he was alone."What a night yesterday was.I must have dosed off after Ryoko and I kissed.I wonder where she is now?It's funny, all the day's events feel just like a dream now, and I…" Tenchi gasped suddenly in horror. _Had that whole thing been a dream?Did I even go to Torment?_

_ _

Leaping from his bed, the brown haired youth could think of only one way to put his fears to rest, he would have to check on his daughter._If Ryoko did come back, then where is she?I sincerely doubt she would pass up a chance to sleep next to me.She never has before, so why would she start now?_

As he reached the door, the young man paused, trying to sedate his nerves._So what if the whole thing was a dream, maybe everything else has been too.Yeah, that's it.After I heard Sasami's nightmare, I freaked out, and must have imagined everything else that's been happening.That MUST be it…._Had the tired youth been in less of a hurry, he might have checked his desk, where the Tenchi-ken rested.Then he might have saw something which would have put his wondering to an end, a sword containing three gems….

Throwing open the door to Noodle's room, the youngest Masaki male's facial expression suddenly changed, from a look of pure dread, to one of rapturous joy.It was all Tenchi could do to not laugh at the scene before him.Washu had promised to make a bed for Ryoko, and she had come through as always.This particular setup was very suited to the golden-eyed pirate's lazy nature.Suspended from each side of the room was a hammock, containing the two women Tenchi sought.

The silver-haired space pirate, Ryoko, lay in the exact same position she had been that first night he found her in his bed, many years ago.The only difference, was this time, she cradled his daughter gently in her lithe arms.

Leaning against the doorframe, the still exhausted youth couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome home Tenchi," Ryoko said in her most sultry and seductive voice, gazing at him from barely opened eyes.

Remembering that night very well, the young man clapped his hand twice, muttering a quick prayer.Having finished reenacting their first night, Tenchi stretched, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Well, it's good to see I wasn't just dreaming." He muttered under his breath."Ryoko, I'm going to my bed, if you promise not to try anything funny, then you can sleep with me.It can't be comfortable in that thing."

"No thanks, Tenchi," the relaxing woman replied, shocking her beloved Jurain prince."Maybe later, but for now, I'm fine here with Mayuka in my arms."Fully opening her eyes, Ryoko was slightly unnerved at the way the young man looked at her. "What are you looking at?"

"I was just noticing how natural you look with her."The young man said."You know, I'm not that tired.If you don't mind, we could talk for a little while."

"Whatever," the golden-eyed demon replied."It might be nice to have a conversation that doesn't involve the fate of an entire universe.So what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I figured I'd tell you about some of the little things that's been happening around here since you've been gone.For example, the other day, when Mihoshi and Kiyone were out doing the yard-work…."

** **

**Meanwhile:**

**The Science Academy:**

Of all the places in the entire universe, none is as sophisticated, and awe-inspiring, as The Universal Space Academy, or as it's called by it's residence, The Academy.Its defenses are, simply put, beyond mortal comprehension.No one has ever made a successful attack upon this place, and lived to tell the tale.However today, things have changed.For on this day, a terrible evil has arrived, one so great, and powerful, that even the seemingly invincible might of this fortress of knowledge, was unable to stand against it, an evil that came in the form of a man named Kenzar, and his dark ship, The Yenvala.

Only a few hours ago, it all began.The massive black starship appeared, undetected, before this place of learning, and opened fire.It was more of a massacre than a battle.To their credit, the staff of The Academy put up a valiant battle, but the inevitable happened, and their own impressive shields were breached when the maniacal captain of the chaos bringing star-craft rammed into the port side.What followed afterward was a butchering.Kenzar's pirates looted anything that looked valuable, while killing anyone in their path.Never before in the history of one of Kenzar's raids, had so much blood been spilled.Each of these invaders wore complete black armor, with terrifying helms making them look like an army of demonic nightmares.Yet none of them even held a candle to their leader, whose very image was enough to kill some from the terror.

**Hours After The Invasion:**

A poor old scientist lay face down on the cold floor.He could hear the screams of his fellow colleagues dying down, as their ranks were quickly diminishing.Standing over him was the leader of this group of horrors, Kenzar."I know what you're thinking," The massive man said with a vile smile, "how could one man be so cruel?Well, don't worry I promise to end it all very soon.Your pain, as well as everyone else's…." Grabbing the elderly man by the few remaining tuffs of hair on his head, the possessed man reared back his other arm, preparing to inflict serious, but non fatal, pain on his captive. 

"S-sir?" a young pirate stated, interrupting the black clad man's rampage. 

"Yesssss?" Kenzar hissed, his helmet echoing his monstrous voice."What do you want?How dare you disturb me!Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah boss, but you said you wanted to be informed when we received a specific energy frequency from that planet…uh… Earth."

"Ah!Excellent my boy!"The creature with emerald eyes shouted, letting his prey fall back to the ground, as he advanced toward the messenger."Did Sigius steal everything I told him to?"Too scared to reply, the smaller man merely nodded."Good, then round up the men.We're leaving."Almost instantly, the scared space pirate, fled, gathering his comrades as he ran.

"You… monster…" the battered scientist Kenzar had just released gasped as he glared at the ebon clad villain who had caused so much destruction.

"Monster?No, my friend I'm not that nice."Reaching into a compartment in his belt, the huge pirate threw something in front of the weak man.As he spoke, Kenzar's voice was a malicious laugh."That's one of your Gravitonic Reverters. It's the first thing I picked up while doing my shopping here.I'm afraid I broke it though.It's about to activate in about… oh say… ten minutes.But you'll only need an hour to fix it."

"YOU idiot!This device will turn this entire space station into a black hole!Nothing will escape it!"

Shaking his head, the large man laughed obnoxiously."Oh I think not.There are SO many unstable inventions here, that the change in gravity will cause this place of learning to explode.Filling the area with a bright light, and then total darkness. "

"But…Why? What did we do to you?"

"Everything.You foolish creatures cast light into the blissful darkness of the unknown.Where's the fun of slaughtering innocent with terror if no one is afraid?That, and I just like to kill.Well, I'm going to my ship, The Yenvala.If I were you I'd run to a working escape station, and… Oh, I'm sorry.I forgot, I broke both your legs, didn't I?Oops."With one final cackling, the black clad man disappeared, leaving the old genius alone in the destroyed ruins of The Academy.

As he lay there battered and broken, a tear rolled down his cheek, not for himself, but because of the horrifying vision he had during those moments.He could see the light of the universe snuffed by an overpowering darkness, the only light that existed was from the planets that still existed, and those with any living creatures were engulfed in flames.But the worst portion of his apocalyptic vision was the true face of the demon super imposed over the starless universe, a woman's face, one that showed there had once been kindness in her ancient looking eyes, yet now there was only evil.The only satisfaction the old man could take, was that his suffering was now at an end.

**Later Back aboard The Yenvala:**

**Kenzar's Quarters:**

Poking his head inside the ebon room, Sigius Meldred glanced about, looking for the ship's captain.

"Ah Sigius," a voice said from beside him. 

Startled, the weasel-like second nearly jumped out of his skin.Kenzar had never scared him this much, but this new demon was too much._Kenzar was bad, but this things just plain evil.I mean I don't mind blowing up a planet if we have to, but what he just did, I don't know if I'll ever get those screams out of my head._

"I'm glad you came.Set our next stop for Plesruis."The large man, no longer wearing his vile helmet, declared as he walked by cleaning some strange object in his hand.Sigius Meldred cast his master an odd look, noting Kenzar sounded more like himself than he had since his possession."I figure the crew of the Yenvala…" Spinning about the creature with green hair stared at the ruby-eyed man, "I don't like that name.It's too kind sounding.Let's hold a contest, to pick a new name, one that really does it justice.Now then, I figure we need a break, since we have a big battle coming up."

"What do you mean," the ruby-eyed man said prying cautiously."What battle?"

A faint laugh came from Kenzar's throat."I don't know, but I have this feeling that we're going to be going toward Earth soon, and that it's important we stop on Plesruis.Don't ask me why."

"Kenzar, don't you see this is that monster's doing?I mean what was so important about this equipment, and that reading from Earth earlier?"

"All I know is the reading was talking about Ryoko.Remember, I want her head.So we'll play this game with this demon until I no longer need him."The yellow skinned man turned."Now leave, I have work to do…."

Bowing with actual respect, the weasel-like man fled back to the relative safety of the bridge._Kenzar's doing it!He's able to repress that monster!Maybe that means those horrible nightmarish visions I had of that thing killing everyone were just my own paranoia.Maybe, but I still don't like this…_

As the large metal door to his quarter's closed, the man who ruled this ship laughed, as an emerald glow eradiated from his eyes._What a fool.They all are really.How can anyone try to understand what I truly am?It angers me that I feel myself being drawn along this path, but I know this is my true destiny.Still, it's better to have this crew think Kenzar can control me, than the other way around._Looking out a massive window in his quarters, the hideous man smiled."It won't be long now, Ryoko.You made a fool of me in my home once, not twice.You and that prince with his princess and all the others will pay.It won't be much longer. Not long at all…." As Kenzar returned to his work a cruel laugh echoed in the massive expanse that was his quarters, a laughter of a true demon.

**Next Time:** Well isn't that special it looks like everything has worked out for both universes. Also, why in the word do I keep mentioning Kenzar and his crew? Well maybe I'll get more into that next time, or maybe I won't.I could tell you everything next time, OR we could have a big party to celebrate the return of the two Ryoko's!I'm opting for a happy party chapter, how about you?Besides, what is Washu's gift?In either case this 26-chapter story is FAR from over.But you'll have to wait and see.Be here for **Chapter 13: The Morning After**

If you think this is the end, then you'd be wrong. 

BY THE WAY:If you have a cooler name for The Yenvala, please let me know.I have a very nice name picked out, but I am open to suggestions.Please review and tell me what you think it should be!

  * I assume Washu is humming the song Dimension of Love (the song played at the end of Tenchi Universe.Track 11 if you have the Tenchi Muyo sound track.)
  * The man in question is Vegeta who stared in Vegeta Muyo and Vegeta Muyo 2


	13. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Planet Plesruis Commander Katiso, and Kenzar.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment came a young man who was imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, named Blackshire.After a horrible battle with Tenchi and the girls in the Universe of delight, since Blackshire kidnapped Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka, things have seemed to slow down.This encounter had serious repercussions.Learning that she had a son, Ryoko left with Yosho to his home realm, abandoning Tenchi and the others.

_ _

However, this tale is not without a happy ending.Tenchi Masaki raced after the silver haired woman, desperate to bring her back, so that his daughter would begin eating again.Ryoko, after being convinced by Yosho, has returned, and now the Masaki family is whole again.Yosho's tale has taken a turn for the better as well, since his mother, Ryoko from Torment, has finally awoke.Now is a time to celebrate, a time for rejoicing.Come, let us see how the Masaki household will react, when they see that one of their own has finally, FINALLY returned. 

_ _

And now part 13 of 26:

Chapter 13: The Morning After 

**Universe of Delight:**

The morning sun slowly rises in the east, casting it's wonderful light on the tiny lakeside house below.Birds chirp cheerfully as they flutter hither and thither, going about their daily routines, and a slight dew covers the land, glistening radiantly in the rising sun.

This seemingly ordinary house, which resides near an old shrine in the mountains, is home to many wonderful and unique individuals.Today, they will all rejoice, as one of their number has finally returned, and a horrible battle they have been facing has drawn to a close.However, at the moment all of the residents of this home sleep blissfully in this tranquil morn.

In a tiny room, nestled in a corner of this red roofed home, rest the two people who are both to blame for the recent sorrows, as well as the reason for the grand joy, which is to come.Mayuka, tiny child of Tenchi Masaki, lay nestled happily in the arms of her best friend, Ryoko, the infamous space pirate.The two slept soundly, oblivious to the world around them, upon Ryoko's hammock, which was Washu's answer to her daughter's request.As the minutes passed by, a faint ray of sunlight progressed across the tiny room, casting away the shadows of night.

Soon, a horrible shriek filled the once quiet house.Shifting back and forth, the tiny blue-haired girl tried desperately to avoid the bright sunshine, as it flickered directly in her eyes, making it impossible to rest.Upset by this recent change, the little infant responded the only way she was capable, by crying.

In the past month, the littlest Masaki had become accustomed to calling out for help, and not getting who she was seeking, so it came almost as a shock, when the orange-eyed infant felt a lithe hand cover her eyes, before a set of powerful, yet gentle arms lifted her.

"There, there, Noodles," Ryoko, cooed sleepily moving the unhappy child out of the sun's path."No need to get so upset.It's all right, that mean old sun won't bother you anymore.You just go right on back to sleep."Before the golden-eyed woman could even finish her speech, the tiny child in her arms had already drifted back into a peaceful slumber.Unaccustomed to being up at daybreak, the silver-haired woman yawned lazily, stretching her entire body, before joining her tiny companion in the land of sleep.

**The Hallway: **

**Moments earlier**

Sasami Jurai sighed as she opened the door, which led to the room she shared with her older sister. _Mayuka is crying again…._Shaking her head, the little girl did her best to quietly shut her door, so as not to rouse the slumbering purple-haired woman._I guess I should see what's going on with Mayuka.Ayeka won't be any help, since she didn't get in the room until late last night.I wonder why she was dripping wet.I didn't hear any rain or thunder last night.In fact, I would have slept through the whole night, for once, if Ayeka hadn't been so loud when she came in._

_ _

A faint smile came over the pink-eyed girl's face, momentarily bring back the joy that used to radiate from her everyday._Whatever happened really got under her skin?I haven't heard her say stuff like that since Ryoko was here…._

Stopping at the door to Tenchi's daughter's room, the little girl tried to steel her nerves.This was the time of the day she had hated more and more with every passing day.Like every other day since Mayuka had stopped eating, she would open the door, and see the tiny infant crying, starving to death, and be powerless to help.Placing a tiny hand over her large eyes, Sasami Jurai shifted her mental focus onto the meals she would be preparing today.As the little blue-haired princess opened the door with a heavy heart, once again a loud noise echoed through out the house.However in the after math of this noise, no one in the tiny house was still asleep.

"RYOKO!YOU'RE BACK!"The excited youth screamed, throwing her arms around the slumbering space pirates waist, causing the hammock to become unstable.In nearly an instant the former space pirate and the two girls all landed in a heap on the floor, Mayuka sitting happily atop Ryoko. 

"Sasami, darling," the lithe woman said in a groan, trying to get her leg untangled from the hammocks embrace."Please don't ever do that again, ok?" 

Laughing weakly, Sasami stood, trying to help Ryoko free herself from her current imprisonment."Sorry about that Ryoko, but I was just so glad to see you.I didn't mean anything by it…" The young girl pouted, as the golden-eyed woman rose to her feet."I'm just glad to see you again, and I…"

Placing Mayuka in her crib, the older woman turned on the saddened youth, noting the tears welling in the blue-haired Jurian's pink eyes.Gazing up at the ceiling, the seductive woman knew exactly what was happening, she had taught the little girl this move.It was one of Ryoko's favorite, one she used whenever Tenchi yelled at her, thus it was well researched.All she had to do was look sad and pitiful, as if whatever had just happened had crushed her, and nearly instantly he would give her whatever she wanted."Oh… come here you…." Wrapping her arms around the little blue-haired princess, whose head was barely above the silver-haired woman's waist, Ryoko noticed a smile sneak across Sasami's face.The little princess was definitely learning a lot of bad habits from the former space pirate.

"Sasami, you must not yell, it is very rude manners.Now then, what is going on in here?" A sleepy voice declared from the doorway.Looking up from their happy huddle, the two embracing friends notice Ayeka, who appeared to be more worn out than she had ever been before."Oh it's just you," the first princess muttered looking at Ryoko with a sick expression."I thought something important was happening."

"Well, good morning Little Princess," Ryoko said teasingly."And aren't we the vision of loveliness this morning."

Ignoring her rival's words, the purple-haired woman turned her attention to her sister."Sasami, please remember to wash your hands before you make breakfast.You really don't know where she's been, or what she's been doing…."

The two women stared at each other like the old days, sparks flying between them it always had in the past.As they glared at each other, Sasami watched the ancient feud start to rekindle itself, however being as young and naïve as she was, the blue haired girl was unable to see something special about this fight.Had she been a little older, and more experienced, the youngest princess of Jurai would have seen the faint smiles, which for merely a fraction of a moment, flickered across the two women's faces.Old friends, no matter what either woman might say or do, had met once again, and they were greeting each other the only way they truly were comfortable with.

"Now you two please don't start fighting already.I mean Ryoko just got back, and…" Sasami pleaded with her sister and the silver-haired woman trying in vain to end another battle before it could begin.

Before Ayeka could continue her verbal war with her golden-eyed rival, another voice interjected.

"HEY KIYONE!"Mihoshi screamed in a bubbly tone, as she peered into Mayuka's room, waving happily at the space pirate with a toothbrush still in her hand."I was right, Sasami did say Ryoko's back."

"Mihoshi, although I do appreciate the news, I don't think it was something you should have used the emergency Galaxy Police signal!You're only supposed to use that when something major happens" Kiyone snapped in a whispered tone from further down the hall.Toweling off her hair, having had no time to dry herself when she responded to her partner's message, the green-haired detective had already had a rough morning.

"But isn't Ryoko's coming home big news?"The ditzy blonde asked looking confused by her partner's anger.Shaking her pink toothbrush to continue to accent her points. 

"Well of course it is," the unlucky officer declared, still struggling to get her point across to the slow-witted tanned woman."But…."

"Then it's settle," Mihoshi chimed cutting off her friend, "it was an emergency that you get here."Sighing, Kiyone glanced at Ryoko with sorrowful eyes.

_I wonder if Washu could send me to that other Universe, _the emerald-haired woman wondered, wishing to be away from her ditzy blonde counterpart._Oh no wait,_ she dismally reminded herself._Washu said in Torment bad stuff always happens.So that would mean I'd somehow be forever stuck with Mihoshi, just like now.I can only imagine how it could be any worse…._Shuddering, Kiyone recalled a time long ago, before she met Tenchi, where the two detectives had been out scouting, and had smashed into an asteroid.Weeks had passed before they could be towed to a repair shop.Mihoshi had decided to fill that time with her usual chatter. _I couldn't do that for another minute, let alone my WHOLE life…_

Shaking her head, the unlucky woman rejoined the conversation."Hey, you know what?We should have a party to celebrate your return, Ryoko."It wasn't normally in her nature to recommend a party, but to the green-haired woman nothing else seemed like a better idea."It's been pretty dismal here with you gone, and I figure with you back, we have a reason to celebrate."

"Oh yes, let's celebrate the return of that thing…" Ayeka rudely and sarcastically said under her breath.Yawning she glanced at her sister and the others."That is… I'm returning to bed.It was a very long night."

"Ooooh," the silver haired woman called out after her rival, "and just what were you doing all night?Something kinky no doubt, right Ayeka?"

As she turned to leave, the first princess of Jurai cast Ryoko a quick glance, one each woman understood.There was still much more for them to discuss, and before the day was done, an old score was going to be settled.

As soon as the proper princess had left, the excitement in the Masaki house once again elevated to a roar.

"I'll blow up the balloons!"Mihoshi proclaimed thrusting one arms skyward.

"Better let me do that," Kiyone said looking at Sasami for support, "you might choke on them Mihoshi.Remember last time…."

"Oh yeah, well what if I help cook?" The slightly saddened blonde offered.

A large sweat drop formed over Sasami's head."That's okay, I have something special I can make for…. OH my goodness!I forgot to start breakfast!"In a rush, the tiny blue-haired princess dashed out of the room, heading toward the kitchen. 

"Kiyone," Mihoshi whined, clenching her hands together as if praying."What am I gonna do?I wanna help!"

"Why don't you help Ryoko set up the decorations?"

"Actually that won't be possible," a nasal voice interrupted.Standing behind Ryoko was Washu, resident super genius."Since my little girl's going to help me in the lab today, so I'll give her a special present.Isn't that right, Little Ryoko?"

Turning, her fist clenched in a ball of rage, the lithe woman glared menacingly at the smaller woman._Washu…!Isn't it a little early for you to be up here bothering me?Shouldn't you be off dissecting something?_

Hey, when I saw Sasami wasn't cooking, I came upstairs to see what was wrong.I thought she might have been sick or something.It's a little thing I call compassion, Ryoko.You might want to learn what that means sometime.Now be in the lab in about twenty minutes, and we can get started.Nodding one more time, as Mihoshi and Kiyone watched the two women stare at each other intently, the super genius quietly exited the room.

"But if you're going to help Washu, what will I do?"Tears started to form in the tanned Galaxy Policeman's large blue eyes as she looked at the former space pirate. 

"Oh, don't cry!You can do it yourself.I mean it won't…be… that…." Ryoko paused, seeing Kiyone making severe hand signs in protest to that idea.Fortunately, the mischievous woman was quick with a plan."What I mean to say is, Ayeka will be able to help you once she's up.Maybe you should go wake her, now.You'll have a lot to do today, she shouldn't waste it sleeping after all."A vicious smile crossed Ryoko's lips as she looked at her dim-witted friend. 

"That's a good idea, Ryoko."The blue-eyed woman declared.In a flash the bubbly policeman was gone, rushing off to her task.

"You realize Ayeka will probably want to kill you for this." Kiyone said as her eyes followed her skipping partner.

"Of course she will.It's what she does best."The silver-haired woman smiled as she watched Mihoshi rush off to awaken the slumbering Ayeka. 

Kiyone chuckled, for the first time in nearly a month."Yeah… well anyway, welcome back, Ryoko."Extending a hand towards the returned traveler, the unlucky detective felt awkward when Ryoko merely examined her hand.

"Thanks," she replied, shaking Kiyone's hand with a quick jerk.Sighing the silver-haired woman turned away from her comrade."Well, I'm going back to bed.All this talk about work has worn me out." 

Closing her eyes, the woman with the orange band in her hair smiled."I thought you were going to meet Washu for something?You aren't planning on ditching her, are you?"For long moments nothing but silence filled the room."Ryoko?"Opening her eyes, the first class detective was mildly startled, to her annoyance, to note Ryoko was gone.Where'd she go?She said she was going to bed, but her hammock is right here.Unless she meant….

For the third time in one morning, a scream echoed in the air of the Masaki house, this time from Tenchi's room.

**Tenchi's Room **

**Moments ago:**

Turning happily in his soft bed, the young man, Tenchi, yawned as he slowly opened his eyes.It was at that moment when the third scream echoed in the halls of the Masaki house. 

Floating inches from the formally sleeping youth's face, was none other that the infamous space pirate, Ryoko.With a wicked smile, the seductive woman leaned closer, "Good morning, Tenchi.I hope you got your rest, because now it's time to play.The young shrine keeper, now leaning against the back wall of his room, by the window, merely stared at the woman before him.

"Ryoko!What are you doing in here?Can't you ever knock?I- " sadly, the young man's complaint was never finished, as the golden-eyed woman pounced on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed."Hey!What are you doing, Ryoko?"

"Just making up for lost time," she explained from atop the struggling youth."Just relax, dear.I only want to play a game with you…."

"What kind of game?" Tenchi asked, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Hmmm… I don't know.Let's see what we have to work with, shall we?"Casting her eyes around the young man's room, Ryoko shook her head in dissatisfaction."Well, there doesn't seem to be anything fun to do in here."Returning her gaze to the young man beneath her, a vicious smile, like a predator has for its prey, came over her face."But I guess if we use our imagination, we could think up something.Let's see, what could we do with a young man, a gorgeous woman," saying this, the golden-eyed seductress removed one hand from Tenchi to display her figure, "and a bed, on a quiet morning?Hmmmm…." Leaning closer, the silver-haired woman grinned, pursing her lips as she neared Tenchi's lips."I'm sure, given time we'll think of something," Ryoko remarked with a slight laugh.  
  


As their lips approached, the door to Tenchi's room suddenly burst open.Standing in the open door way, an angry expression on his face was Tenchi's father, Noboyuki."Tenchi!What's with all the racket? Some of us are trying to sleep, and I….Oh!"A twisted smile replaced the older Masaki's angry expression as he looked at the two figures before him."I see now, well I'm going to be going now.Have fun you two…."

"No, Dad wait it's not what you think, I…"

"It's okay to be nervous, son.Especially with someone as good looking as Ryoko, but don't worry I'm sure you'll do JUST fine."With a perverse laugh, Tenchi's father began shutting the door. 

"Why thank you for you compliment," Ryoko said with an almost bashful look on her face, as the door fully shut.Ya weirdo.I'll have to make sure I get him for interrupting me, but for now….

Turning back to her prey, the silver haired woman grinned."Now then, Tenchi, Darling, where were we?Ah yes, we were just getting started…." Once again the voluptuous woman began her decent, this time determined to get her good morning kiss, and once again a distraction appeared.

RYOKO!Washu's nasal voice roared into the silver-haired woman's head, destroying her moment once again. 

Damn it, Washu!What do you want now?Ryoko replied furiously.

I told you twenty minutes, now get down here now!

Realizing she could never reestablish the mood she was trying to set as long as Washu was bothering her, Ryoko snarled, and in an instant, was gone.

**The hallway:**

With an insidious snicker, Tenchi's father prepared to sneak away from his son's room.I'd better hurry, and get my camera.After all, this is a very important segment of my son's development, his sexual development.Of course, as his father it's my sworn duty to record these events.To think I was worried about his sexual orientation. He has been avoiding all or Ryoko and the other's advances, it's such a blessing to know he isn't gay….Lost in his own perverse thoughts, the older Masaki suddenly was stopped by something very firm, yet not as hard as a wall would be, the resulting collision knocking him off his feet.

"And just what are you up to?" Ayeka asked, still wearing her silky nightgown as she peered down at the perverse old man.Looking past her, an embarrassed expression on his face, Noboyuki noticed Mihoshi laying unconscious at the foot of Ayeka's door, a rather large knot on her head.Kiyone knelt beside her partner propping her up.

"What happened to Mihoshi?"The older man asked looking back and forth between the angry Ayeka and the curiously injured Mihoshi.

"I simply had to remind her why one does not interrupt a princess when she is getting her beauty rest," the purple haired woman said with her usual noble attitude."But that is not what I am asking you.I saw you look in lord Tenchi's room, and now you are trying to sneak off.What is it, exactly you are up to?"

"Well, I was just… you see Lady Ayeka…. Ryoko…" stammering to find the correct words that would not upset the first princess, having just seen what would happen to those who upset her, Noboyuki's face was contorted with worry.The only option he could think of was to point in the direction of his son's room.

"WHAT!Are you telling me that Ryoko is in there ALONE with Lord Tenchi, and you did nothing to help him! Are you insane?"The purple haired princess snapped, her head turning large as she berated Tenchi's father."I will not stand for this any longer!Such behavior is unbecoming.I don't care if she did just come back.We have rules here, and trying to sleep with Lord Tenchi is definitely against the rules!"

"But when has Ryoko ever followed any rules, Ayeka?"Kiyone asked, dragging her still unconscious partner down the hall.

Fuming, Ayeka turned away from the green-haired woman."Nevertheless, I will not allow Ryoko to…to…" The silky skinned princess stammered, unable to voice what she knew her archrival would be doing with her beloved prince.Why does it bother me so?I mean I saw the two of them kiss, and I already know in my heart that Lord Tenchi and I are truly not meant to be.Our kiss proved that.Then why is this bothering me so?Looking up with a renewed determination in her eyes, Ayeka found her answer."Because it's my sworn duty to protect Lord Tenchi from that monster woman's vile clutches until such time as a suitable woman, like myself, enters into his life."

Gripping the handle of Tenchi's door firmly, the angered princess prepared to hurl open the doorway.

"Lady Ayeka, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Noboyuki warned, as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Casting the fallen father an icy glare, the Jurain princess paid his precaution no heed as she flung open the door.The sight she beheld caused her face to become beet red, there alone in his bed, was Tenchi.Yet this alone was not enough to embarrass the young princess.

Tenchi Masaki, wearing only his underwear, slowly turned to see who was now at his door.His legs and body were still contorted as if he was fighting off some invisible menace. "Uh… hi Lady Ayeka, is something wrong."

Embarrassed beyond belief, having just seen the man she so cherish in nothing but his boxer's, Ayeka backed up slowly, shutting the door quietly behind her.

**Washu's Lab: thirty minutes later**

A thunderous slamming noise resonated in the small lab as Ryoko set down yet another monstrous piece of equipment.

"There," the agitated woman declared dusting off her hands."That's the last of your stupid machines.Now then, are you gonna give me that gift, or am I supposed to waste the whole day moving these pieces of junk around?"

"Actually Ryoko, I didn't need you to move anything, I just haven't seen you in a while, and thought this would be a good way to spend sometime together." Washu said with a smile as she looked away from her angering daughter.

"Do you have any idea what I was up to when you got in my way?" Ryoko snapped viciously at her smaller mother. 

"I imagine you were trying to seduce Tenchi, yet again." The young looking scientist said with a smile as she selected a vial and needle from a cabinet nearby, paying her furious daughter no attention."Don't worry, this shouldn't take long, and once I'm done you'll be better than ever."

"Wait a minute," the enraged space pirate said a look on her face that declared she had just solved some mystery, and that she wasn't happy with the answer."Are you saying that this gift you had for me is a stupid shot?"

"Well we don't want my little girl to get sick," the red-haired woman giggled."Now then, I'll need to do a quick physical.Please stick out your tongue, little Ryoko."

With pleasure, the silver haired woman thought sticking her tongue out in a rather rude fashion.If she were able, Ryoko would have laughed at her mother for making such a stupid request.

With a motion that seemed impossible to one so small, Washu quickly reached out and grabbed the former space pirate's tongue, holding it firmly in her vice like grip.

"Whath the big idée, Wathu?" Ryoko demanded, her blood beginning to boil once again.

"Now I promise this won't hurt…much." With a vindictive smile, the young scientist produced a needle filled with the liquid she had just found."But I'm afraid that you'll thank me for this one day.Until then, try not to move much.This is going to take more than a few shots, but don't you worry, I'm sure after the first twenty or so, you won't feel a thing…."

**Breakfast:**

After nearly a month, the entire Masaki family sat around the table, enjoying their breakfast in each other's company.Although to be honest it was not a quiet gathering as a normal family might have.Instead it was typical meal at the Masaki house.

"You really should calm down, Ryoko." Washu said taking a bite of her noodles."I was joking about how many shots you'd need.Now wasn't I?"

"Yeah, well you try having some short psychopathic blood sucker with a fetish for causing you stress grab your tongue and threaten to poke you with an army of needles, and see how calm you are!"The silver haired woman growled, as she rubbed her tongue, still unable to cause the tingling sensation in her mouth to fade away.

Sighing as she shook her head, Washu merely looked at her daughter."Alright, that's quite enough, Little Ryoko.Now be a good girl and eat your breakfast.Sasami did a wonderful job today, everything tastes wonderful."

So what! Ryoko snapped back. You know as well as I do that I can't taste anything.But I guess as long as I'm eating, I can drown out your dumb voice.Might as well…

Snatching up a couple noodles with her chopsticks, Ryoko quickly slurped down her food.It was at that moment, that she received a wonderful surprise.For the first time in her life, Ryoko tasted the flavor and texture of what she was eating."This is great Sasami," the lithe woman said gulping down a tremendous amount of food."I've NEVER tasted anything…so good."

"Gee, Ryoko," Mihoshi said, as confused as everyone else, by Ryoko's sudden outburst.Only Washu seemed to understand what was going on."I didn't know you were such a fan of Sasami's noodles.Me, I prefer her soup, but if you want, you can have my noodles.Why the other day I…." 

As the ditzy detective continued to ramble on and on, Tenchi Masaki could only stare from Ryoko to Washu, completely confused by the recent turn of events.Did Ryoko just say…did she just say she TASTED something?But how? As his brown haired youth's eyes rested on Washu Tenchi suddenly recalled something.Wait a minute… last night, when I went to get Ryoko… Washu said something about a gift for Ryoko.I wonder if that was…. OF course, it has to be.With an amused smile the young Masaki continued to eat his meal, watching the silver-haired woman eat as if it was for the first time.

The air of joy while floated around the Masaki house was suddenly interrupted as a young girl's crying echoed from above.

"Sound's like Mayuka's awake." Kiyone declared dismally. "She sounds upset."

"No problem, she probably just wants her bottle," Ryoko said setting her chopsticks down happily. "I'll be right back.Sasami would you please get me some more noodles, while I go handle this?"

"Okay," the little girl declared reaching for the bowl.

"Wait a minute," Mihoshi interjected. "Shouldn't Ayeka go?I mean she is Mayuka's mother and all…."

Ayeka's head shot up, revealing that both her and Ryoko shared the same stunned look.With a weak cough into her hand the purple-haired woman spoke."Yes, I suppose you're right, Mihoshi.If you will all excuse me, I will be right back."With her usual grace and dignity the young princess went into the kitchen, to retrieve Mayuka's bottle. I do so hope this ends better than my other attempts to feed her…

**Moments later:**

Looking up from her meal, Ryoko sighed. "I think I'm done.I'm gonna go take a bath." With a discouraged expression on her face, the former space pirate disappeared, taking with her the joy of the moment.

**The Onsen:**

"Ah," Ryoko declared as she sank into the warm waters of the bath."It doesn't get any better than this."Yawning loudly, the silver-haired woman stretched her lithe body to its limits.

"Oh drat, and here I thought I could finally have some peace, but of course YOU'D be here," a very prim and proper voice declared, sounding disgusted.As Ryoko opened her eyes, a disappointed expression crossed her face.

"Hello, Little Princess," she said to her archrival in a tone which though not threatening, was by no means friendly."Come on in if you want, the water's fine.But don't expect me to share my Saki with you. You'll have to get your own if you want any."Reaching beside herself, the golden-eyed woman picked up a bottle of the aforementioned liquid, taking a deep drink of its contents as if to show her seriousness.Grimacing, Ryoko shook her head, having just taken her first taste of Saki.

"Really, Ryoko.Do you honestly think that I would want to share a bottle with you?Besides, there is more to life than Saki."Ayeka said sitting down quickly into the hot water of the Onsen.It was apparent that the battle between her and Ryoko would again begin. 

For long moments, the two women merely sat, neither one particularly enjoying the other's company."You are right, Ayeka.There is more to life," Ryoko said finally ending the long silence as she downed the last few ounces of liquid from her bottle."There's Tenchi." 

"On that, I will agree with you.It has been a long time since I have truly been able to think about my own life, what with Mayuka being sick, and all the other things that have been going on." As she spoke, the young Jurai princess's mind recalled everything that had been happening in the last from threats of Yuzuha's return, to her moment with Tenchi, as well as the Galaxy Police's arrival.Clearing her throat, Ayeka looked at her rival, who appeared to be looking for a fresh bottle of her favorite drink."I assume you have heard about Tenchi and me…."

"What are you getting married or something?" the silver-haired woman asked in a dismissive tone while she stood up to continue her search.Finally finding what she had been seeking, the former space pirate smiled."Or is this about that kiss between the two of you?If it could even be called that."

"Yes, that is what I was speaking of."The purple-haired woman said, trailing off at the end of her sentence as she glanced down at her feet. "I suppose it wasn't really a kiss, but I still thought you should know."

Exhaling with laughter, Ryoko took a drink of her fresh bottle."The way I see it, Ayeka, we're even.After all you saw that Tenchi and I kissed at Funaho last night.So we've each kissed him at least once."

At least once?What does she mean by that?Ayeka thought, quickly looking up. 

"Of course, **I** wasn't eavesdropping on you when you kissed Tenchi," Ryoko said, happily sitting back down in the hot waters."But I guess I could say the time we kissed in Washu lab, or maybe that time in Torment, could be my experience to balance us out."

Why is she telling me this?Ryoko knows I wouldn't want to here such things.That it would make me get angry, and….Pausing from her thoughts, Ayeka Jurai stared into her archrival's golden eyes, and nodded a smile parting her lips."I know what you're trying to do, Ryoko, and it won't work."

"And just what am I doing, Little Princess?" the lithe woman said putting a finger to her face.

"You're trying to upset me, so I'll either fight with you, or leave, but I refuse to play your childish games."

"Well, I suppose you would be a master of childish games, but alright then," Ryoko said drifting towards the other woman."Speaking of children.How are things going being Mayuka's mother?You know that was originally going to be my job, but…."

"But you deserted us to help Yosho," Ayeka declared coldly.For reasons she couldn't fathom, Ryoko was still trying to goad her into a fight, still making it hard to welcome her archrival back.

"It wasn't like I had a choice!" Ryoko shouted rising up out of the water a few feet from Ayeka."I didn't want to go, but I knew there was no choice!Can't anyone understand that!"As if to accent her point, the silver-haired woman hurled her bottle away from herself, causing it to shatter against a far wall.With her back now to the other woman, Ryoko continued sorrow in her voice."It's not something I'm happy I did, but I don't regret going to help my son.Surely you can understand that, Ayeka.What with you having a sister and a daughter."

This is the moment I have been waiting for.The young princess thought with a determined smile."I have a sister, yes, but I do not have a daughter.If you remember correctly, Ryoko, Mayuka is Lord Tenchi's child."

"So what," the silver-haired woman said, still looking away from her antagonist.

"So, Ayeka declared stressing the word heavily."You just said the job of Mayuka's mother was going to be yours, and from what I know of that night at Funaho, you never did answer Lord Tenchi."

"Yeah, a lot of good it does me now," Ryoko said taking another step away from Ayeka. 

"I want to know something," the young princess said rising to her feet.Even though she was wearing only a towel, the heir to Jurai's throne still carried an air of dignity and respect, and her voice was as proper as it was inquisitive.Not waiting for the silver-haired woman's answer, the red-eyed woman continued."What would have been you answer?"

"My answer?" Ryoko echoed looking over her shoulder, a look of suspicion glimmering in her golden eyes."Why do you want to know?"

Must you make everything so difficult?Just answer my question, so I can tell you what I have wanted to since I first witnessed your return.Ayeka asked herself, choosing to say nothing.

Realizing the young woman in the Onsen with her would say nothing, Ryoko turned around, sniffing hard."Alright fine, but I hope you can handle the answer.I would have said yes."

To Ryoko's disbelief the young purple haired woman did not appear phased by her words at all.Instead, the Jurain princess continued to stare at her with a small smile."Then answer me one last question.If the job was still open, would you accept it?"

"Sure, but we both know-"

"Then it is yours," Ayeka declared in a stately fashion holding up a hand to ward off Ryoko's protest."It has become apparent that I am not fit to be Mayuka's mother.I do not have your skills in dealing with her.Thought I do not think you are worthy of one such as Lord Tenchi, I will grant you this, as a chance to redeem yourself in my eyes.After all, he and I are related by blood, and if I do not look after his best interests. Well…." Motioning with her hand at the stunned space pirate the young woman smiled."You can see what a horrible choice he could make.So, Ryoko, what do you say, will you accept my offer?"

No reply was made, at least not verbal.The silver-haired woman threw her arms around the purple-haired princess, a faint smile around her lips."Then I take it you find my offer acceptable?"

Pushing the proper woman away, the former space pirate smiled evilly."Yes, I'll take your offer, providing Tenchi goes for the idea…."

"I am certain he will have no problem with it," Ayeka declared regaining some of her balance."After all he did ask you first.I will notify him of this change immediately after my bath."

Sitting back down, Ryoko smiled speaking in a happy, almost mocking tone as she picked up yet another bottle of Saki."Well then, I think it's time to celebrate.Care to join me?"

Holding out a small saucer, Ayeka accepted a portion of the offered drink."Be careful Ryoko," she warned."Otherwise someone might think you are being kind to me."

With a chuckle the voluptuous space pirate filled the saucer."There you go over examining things again, little princess.Don't think this changes anything between us.All I want is to get you so drunk that you won't be able to interrupt Tenchi and me today.I have big plans for him and me…."

Flashing the golden-eyed woman a smirk, Ayeka quickly drank her Saki.Exhaling her satisfaction. Yes, I'm sure that's it.You're still acting odd, Ryoko.I thought it was my being Mayuka's mother, but now I am not sure.I wonder….

** **

**The Party:**

In the past month, the Masaki house at night had been a dismal and depressing place, a place where an air of depression hung like a noose around the estate.However tonight was far different from the typical night.Tonight the air itself seemed revitalized, and full of life.Music and laughter echoing from inside the red roofed home.For nearly two hours, this party had been going on, with good reason.The residents inside had much to celebrate, and this was their big chance.Everyone had contributed in some fashion to making it the success it was.

Ayeka and Sasami had worked in the kitchen, while Kiyone and Mihoshi decorated everything.Tenchi had done his best to help once he had learned what was going on, however most of his day had been spent keeping an eye on a certain space pirate, to make sure she didn't spike the punch.Ryoko, to her credit, did nothing to hinder the preparations, and thus contributed greatly.Under any normal situation she would have argued with her purple haired rival over anything and everything, the resulting fight normally destroying half the party decorations. 

Everyone was enjoying themselves, as their laughter and voices filled the air.It was as if life had gone back to the way it had been over a month ago, as if nothing had ever changed.

After nearly an hour of enjoying the festivities, Tenchi Masaki noticed something he hadn't before.There was something odd about Ryoko's behavior, odd even for her.Squinting, as if the sun was in his eyes, the young man focused intently on the silver-haired space pirate.

"So you've finally started to notice it, eh, Tenchi?"A very strong and formal voice stated from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, the distracted youth saw his grandfather, who had been merely watching the festivities from the couch, now standing right behind him.

"Notice what?" the brown-haired youth asked, unsure what it was both he and his grandfather had witnessed.

Realizing his grandson was still too young to understand a great many things, the old man smiled inwardly, placing one aged hand on Tenchi's shoulder."Fireflies, Tenchi," he simply said, as if that statement was the answer to everything.

Suddenly the old shrine caretaker's voice changed from serious to jovial, "oh my, I'm out of punch.I best go get a refill.Although it is getting later, and now might be a good time to switch to some Saki," with a quick nudge to his grandson's ribs, the old man pointed to a bottle of the aforementioned drink on the table."What do you say, Tenchi?It'll be all right; after all we have a lot to celebrate, don't we?I mean Ryoko's back, and everyone looks happy for once.I figure as long as she stays, our lives will be the way they used to be, right?"Despite what he actually said, there was, as always, a hidden meaning to the old man's words, which of course was wasted on Tenchi.

"You know I don't drink, Grandpa!" The young man remarked sounding slightly offended.In a few moments Tenchi was once again losing himself to his thoughts.

Fireflies?What in the world is grandpa talking about?There aren't any fireflies out tonight.This must be another one of his mind games.He's always trying to rattle my cage with some bizarre riddles.Shaking his head, the young man looked outside.Well if he knows what's bothering Ryoko, I wish he'd just tell me so I can help her out. 

Slowly rotating his head, Tenchi once again watched the party taking place all around him.Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were playing happily, while nibbling on some candied treats Ayeka had saved for such an occasion, while the purple haired princess talked with Lord Katsuhito in a giggled tone, apparently having already had too much to drink.Meanwhile, Ryoko was singing, in her tone deaf fashion, on the Karaoke machine, while the others watched and waited for their turn.He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, seeing the golden-eyed woman right now did not fill him with joy as it had the night prior, instead he felt a tightening in his chest, feeling sorry for the silver-haired woman.

Maybe I've just been inside for too long.I think I'll go for a quick walk, by the time I get back, no one will have even known I was gone.Besides, at the rate Ryoko's been drinking she probably doesn't know anyone is here anyway.Setting down his cup, the young man slowly made his way towards the door.Before he reached the door, the young man already had his excuse for leaving worked out.If anyone asks me where I went I'll just say I went to get some vegetables for tomorrow, and that it was too dark to see if any were ripe enough.

** **

**An hour later **

**Outside:**

What a day….Ryoko thought exhaling sharply as she flew through the night's sky.Floating high above the trees, the golden-eyed woman scanned the entire area like a king would his kingdom.It was a feeling she always cherished, a feeling of absolute and total freedom.If I was back in Torment, Yosho and I would probably be relaxing right now.I'd be in the Onsen, while he would be talking to Sakuya on the phone.I wonder what he's doing right now? 

Focusing on the Masaki house, Ryoko sighed once more.I sure do miss him.It's nice and all to see everyone again, but I still don't feel right about any of this.I love Tenchi, and I promised Yosho I would watch over Mayuka, but I still miss him….

Without thinking the former space pirate teleported to the ground.Opening her eyes, she was only mildly surprised to see where she was, in front of her old cave, the entrance appearing before her like the mouth of a massive beast, ready to consume her, and hold her captive for another seven hundred years.

With a shudder, Ryoko looked away from the gapping maw of the cavern, thinking about something else.I like being here, with Tenchi and the others, but I really would rather be with my son.Still, I should get some kind of reward for the acting skills I've shown today.I bet everyone thinks I'm the same old Ryoko, without a care in the world.I know Ayeka was really fooled by my performance in the Onsen.Although I am honored to be Mayuka's mom, I have to wonder what they'd say if they knew how much it hurts me to be away from my son….To know he's out there, but to be trapped here because I can't bring myself to hurt anyone here, especially after seeing how much they need me here.Well don't worry, Yosho, the first time I can come back to you, I will….

"Hello, Ryoko."A kind voice said behind her, startling the lithe woman, and bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Tenchi…" she said, sorrow lacing her voice."What are you doing here?" 

"I don't really know.You were acting kind of strange, at first I thought it was because you were excited about being called Mayuka's mother.Don't get me wrong, I am glad that you accepted my offer, but after a while I knew that couldn't be it.When I couldn't figure out what was wrong with you I went for a walk.I don't know why, but it's like I was drawn here, like my legs had already known they wanted to bring me here.I've been waiting here for an hour, hoping the answer would come to me soon."

"I see, and did you figure out what is wrong with me?"Ryoko said, trying not to reveal any emotion as she looked into the deep blackness, which was the cave entrance.Tenchi's silence was all the answer she needed."Tell me, my Tenchi, what do you see when you look at this cave?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I see'?It's a cave," the young shrine keeper proclaimed as if it was the obvious answer.

"I know that," Ryoko roared her head becoming huge as she screamed at him.Claming herself, the young looking space pirate brushed back some of her silvery hair."What I mean is, what does it symbolize to you?"

"Oh…" the slow-witted youth said before falling silent for long moments. 

"I'll tell you what I see when I see it.Imprisonment, pain, suffering.All the worst things I've ever experienced come back to haunt me when I see this place."Bowing her head the silver-haired woman felt slightly ashamed of herself.After all he's been through, I shouldn't be bringing this up now. With a forced laugh, the mighty space traveler looked up, trying to hold in her tears."Kind of stupid, huh."

"Ryoko…." He muttered, before glancing skyward, trying to think about what to say next.At that moment, Tenchi Masaki saw a small flicker of light.A firefly….Seeing the bioluminescent insect caused the young man to recall his grandfather's odd statements from earlier that night.What was he talking about? Gasping, the brown-haired youth nearly hit himself as he recalled a lesson he had learned long ago.

**Years Ago:**

A small boy, dressed in a shrine keeper's outfit stood excitedly before an older man, his grandfather.A glowing jar clenched tightly in his hands.

"Look, grandpa!I caught a whole lot of fireflies! Aren't they great!"Tenchi asked holding up the jar for inspection.

A smile cracked the elder man's ancient face."Yes they are Tenchi, now do be sure to…."

"I know," the excited youth interrupted, "I already poked holes in the top for 'em.They're the best, grandpa!I'm gonna keep them forever, then I'll always be able to look at them!"

Kneeling the old man put a hand on his grandson's head."No Tenchi, you must never do that."

** **

"But why grandpa?They make me so happy, why can't I keep them?"

"Tenchi, I know these fireflies are bright and cheerful now, but in time, if you steal their freedom from them, then they will lose their beauty, and eventually they will die.It is not for us to enforce our own will on others, you must learn to respect every living thing, and allow it to live it's own life."

"But I'll take real good care of them, I promise.C'mon, please grandpa."The young man whined.Instead of continuing the argument, the old priest merely stared at his smaller companion for a few more moments, before walking away.

Standing alone in the field, the young Tenchi Masaki looked at the jar in his hand, an angry expression on his face.Finally, when it seemed he was about to explode, the young boy opened the lid of the jar, watching all his fireflies escape.At that moment, the youthful heir to the Masaki shrine understood how beautiful it was to witness something that was once imprisoned be set free, but it had also been the hardest thing he had ever had to do, until many years later….

**The Present:**

Coughing, the young Masaki brought himself out of his reflecting, realizing what the problem was."This is about Yosho, isn't it?You want to go back to him."

Nodding, her back still to him, Ryoko wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

"I thought so.You've been acting too much like yourself lately, like the Ryoko we knew before the whole Yosho ordeal, to have not been upset about something."Looking down, the young man kicked a loose pebble watching it skip away."Well, I've decided on something, Ryoko."

Glancing over her shoulder, her silver hair covering her eyes, Ryoko cast Tenchi a look which, even thought he couldn't see her full face, made the young man feel very uncomfortable.

"You can go," he said simply with a wave of his hand, as he looked away."I know you want to go back to see Yosho, and I don't want you to feel trapped here.If you're not happy, then go.I'm setting you free." 

Setting me free….Ryoko thought, a stunned look on her face, as she recalled a time not to long ago when she had used that exact expression. "But what about Mayuka?She'll die if I leave."

"Ryoko, I know it was difficult for you to come back here, but I wouldn't leave you alone until I got what I wanted from you.For that, I'm sorry.Now then, if you want to go back, right now or at any time, I won't have any anger or resentment towards you for it.I would just like to say goodbye before you go, and I want you to know you would always be welcome here."

"Thank you, Tenchi."The silver-haired woman said tears trickling down her face."For everything."Smiling sweetly, the former space pirate tilted her head up, looking at him intently.Coughing, to sturdy her emotions, she continued, "I guess this is goodbye.I have to go, there's somewhere I need to be more than here at the cave."

Nodding, doing his best to hide the pain he felt, Tenchi looked at her as if for the last time."I understand, good bye, Ryoko.I hope we see you again soon."

"I'm sure you will…" she replied with her usual winning smile, before disappearing. 

**The House:**

The Masaki house at night was a quiet place, it's residents having all gone either to bed, or to relax in the Onsen nearly an hour ago, all but one person who was too focused on her current crisis to fall asleep.  
  
I can't believe it! It's so sudden. Washu thought excitedly as she removed a tray of food from the refrigerator.I'd better hurry, or the others might try and stop me.Nearby, the tiny cabbit Ryo-Ohki meowed sadly from the couch, tears in her golden-eyes as she motioned for Washu.

"Just a moment, little Ryo-Ohki," she said finding a pitcher of tea. "I'm almost ready to begin."

At that instant the door swung open, and in stepped a young brown haired man, looking as if he had just lost his best friend."Hey, Tenchi," Washu shouted distractedly while she looked in the microwave at her warming treat. I can't believe Sasami has such outdated technology for cooking!It's enough to drive me insane!I can't be late for this.It's too important, and she's counting on me. 

"Hello, Little Washu," Tenchi said as he walked past the red-haired woman."Tell me, do you know where Ryoko is right now?"

Popping a cracker into her mouth, the youthful scientist shook her head."How should I know?I would have figured if anyone knows where she is right now, it would be you."Picking up her pitcher of tea and finally warmed snack plate the diminutive genius quickly pushed past the young man."Now if you'll excuse me, my favorite show is coming on."

The young shrine keeper sighed, Washu's current tone and attitude was one he had become rather familiar with lately.She was definitely hiding something, some emotional pain, or torment.With heavy footsteps, Tenchi Masaki made his way up the stairs to his lonely room.

**Universe of Torment: **

**The Dinner Table:**

Ryoko wolfed down her food in her usual fashion, never bothering to wonder what she was missing taste wise, as the others merely watched in disgusted silence.

"So let me get this straight," the black-haired youth said, wiping his mouth with the edge of his napkin, as his Aunt Ayeka had shown him years ago."Grandmother, you're saying someone had been putting a super potent sedative in mother's tank for the past six months."

"Yes," Washu declared sipping her cup of steaming tea carefully."That's about right."The diminutive genius's emerald eyes continued to stare at the golden-eyed young man with extreme interest.

"Do you think it was me?" Yosho asked timidly."I mean do you think it was Blackshire?"

"Yeah right," the ill-mannered space pirate said loudly."I doubt he could have done it.I mean after all we all know subtly isn't his game.He prefers a more direct approach.I bet it was that monster my double was talking about, what was that demon's name?Yagami?"

"Yagami is that name of Kiyone and Mihoshi's ship, the name I believe you are looking for is Yuzuha."Washu said with a superior smile."But what makes you think it could be here?"

"I don't know.I just do," Ryoko declared standing up from the table."In any case, it doesn't really matter.If she shows her face here, then I'll take care of her.No problem."To accent her point, the silver-haired woman made a few quick punching motions with her fists.

Ryoko will be Ryoko….Washu noted as she observed her daughter's display."And just how will you do that without any of your gems?"

Looking at her hands, the golden-eyed woman chuckled weakly. "Oh yeah, that's right.I need to get those back.Yosho dear," she said, her voice taking a lighter, more melodious, tone."Be a good boy and go get the sword.I need those gems after all."

Nodding his understanding, the young man began to rise from his seat, leaving his food half eaten.Of course after witnessing his mother do what she calls eat, the young man no longer had an appetite."Okay, just a moment I'll be right back."

"Hold it you two!" the youthful looking woman said, standing up as she thrust her arms out."No one is giving anyone any one any gems.Not until I have a chance to analyze this situation further."

"What are you going on and on about, MOM," Ryoko snapped putting a rather rude accent on the last syllable in her sentence.

"I'm not really sure myself, but I have this feeling that if you get your gems, then we'll be playing right into someone's trap."Sighing the little woman shook her head.Looking at her daughter, Washu knew there was nothing she could say that would really stop her."All I'm asking is you give me time to study this situation.If you have to have your gems back, then promise me you won't do anything rash."

"Well never mind then," the cyan-haired woman complained. "If you're gonna lay a guilt trip on me, I don't want the dumb things."

Sitting back in his seat, Yosho watched his mother and grandmother argue as they always used to.He imagined Ryoko would in the end get her gems back, but his grandmother would make a valiant effort to keep her from them.As he watched them, the young man couldn't help but think of Ryoko, or rather the woman who had posed as his mother for a time._I wonder what she's doing now?I wish I could see her again, and let her know how I'm doing.If I know Ryoko, she's probably happier than ever before….Still I'd give anything to see her again, but I don't feel anxious, because I get the feeling I'll be seeing her again, real soon._

**Universe of Delight:**

The Yenvala: Floating around the Planet Plesruis 

Inside the ebon halls of this vile ship, a lone man stalks its corridors, a wicked grin on his face. His name was once Kenzar, although at the moment, he is something much more than that.He is a man possessed.Possessed by a being of extreme power, power that could almost rewrite history itself._Ah it is finished.Now I'll have all the time in the world to work on my weapon.Soon I will have the perfect power.It is amusing, almost as if I know what is coming.Everything is happening, as I know it must.While my minions rest on the planet below, I shall grow, and become more powerful.Soon it will be time to reveal myself to my enemies, and the final battle can begin.I've been waiting to get revenge on Him for a very, very, VERY long time._With an inhuman laugh, the vile monster continued its march through the black hallways of his warship."Very soon indeed Masaki!Soon I will have your head, and you will know I, and I alone, am the most powerful force in the universe!"

** **

**Earth:**

**Tenchi's Room:**

In his dark room in the Masaki house, Tenchi moped about dismally."Man what a day!" he complained."First things are horrible, and Mayuka is dying.Then I go to Torment, get Ryoko back, and life seems to get a little better.Now, Ryoko came back and I sent her away.What in the world was I thinking?"Sitting on his bed, the young man held his head in his hands."What will I tell everyone in the morning, when they wake up and see what I've done?How can I ever look at Noodles as her father, and say I love you?"

Resting his head on the soft downy pillow, the young man could feel himself shaking.Focusing his attention on his own problems, Tenchi never heard the hiss of matter behind him.

Suddenly, the shaken youth jerked back in surprise, as he saw a pair of lithe arms wrap around him."Tell me Tenchi," a melodious voice said quietly."Do you always spend a lot of time alone in your room blaming yourself for everything?It's really not very healthy you know."

Stunned, nearly beyond words, Jurai's first prince barely could mutter the name in his mind. "Ryoko?"

"Yes, it's me." The seductive woman whispered into his ear."I don't know what took you so long.It's not very nice to keep a girl waiting, especially one like myself."

"But, I thought you were leaving…"

"You silly boy," she said holding him closer to her body."I never said I was leaving.I just said goodbye.I went to check on Mayuka, and then I came in here to catch a nap.That hammock Washu gave me isn't as soft as your bed is.That, and I want to thank you, for setting me free.I don't want to leave you, ever again, but it is nice to know I have your blessing if I do decide to leave.Besides, after you waited for me at the cave for so long, I could very well let you sleep alone, now could I, Tenchi?"

Shaking his head, the young man laughed lightly."It would have been nice if you had told me you weren't really leaving me earlier, then I wouldn't have been so worried.Would I, mother…."

"True, father….but then I wouldn't have got to see how much you care, now would I?" the silver-haired woman teased."Besides, you know how much I enjoy playing with you, don't you, my Tenchi?"

"Yeah, but you know, Ryoko.Our conversations always seem to end without one of us finishing what we wanted to say," Tenchi said to the lithe woman behind him.

"Well, maybe if we did a few tongue exercises, we could talk faster," Ryoko remarked hugging him a little firmer."Then we'd be able to get in everything we wanted to say."

Ignoring the blatant request for a kissing spree, Tenchi continued."You see I've been thinking about it since you told me what you see when you look at the old cave, and I think I can finally put into words what I see."

Her curiosity now peaked, Ryoko tilted her head up slightly as if she wanted to see what he said."Which is…."

"Well, when I was kid, the cave was always a source of excitement, something new to explore, and forbidden.When I woke you up, I probably would have said it stood for trouble," as he said this Ryoko rolled her eyes away from him, not liking to be, no matter how true it may have been, called trouble.

"But, now I can honestly say that when I see that cave I see it as a new beginning.Before I let you out of that cave Ryoko, my life was pretty empty.All I had was a few friends at school and my time up here at the shrine.But ever since then, nothing has been ordinary or boring.I've learned so much, about myself, the universe, and about life itself.I used to think grandpa was always just spouting nonsense with all those sayings of his, but now, NOW I see the wisdom that was hidden in them all."

A cheerful sigh escaped Ryoko's throat, making a humming noise.It was clear that the woman behind him, although she heard his kind words, was no longer able to reply, as she was slowly falling asleep.

"Goodnight, firefly…" Tenchi muttered, placing one hand over her arms, which were still wrapped about him, before drifting off to sleep.

Had the silver-haired woman been more awake she might have caught his bizarre statement.After all she had been through in the past month, especially the last few days, the former space pirate finally felt completely at peace.Sighing, oblivious to the world around her, the silver-haired beauty clutched her beloved a little tighter, feeling his hand on her arms, as she smiled._Finally…I'm home, and free…._In a few moments both Ryoko and Tenchi, the father and, newly designated, mother of Mayuka Masaki slept happily in each other's embrace.

**The Living Room:**

Sitting on the couch, rested Washu, who happily ate her snacks as she sipped on her tea, watching her favorite soap.Beside her sat the tiny cabbit, Ryo-Ohki."Ah!!This is the life, eh Ryo-Ohki? No one dying, no opening gateways to other worlds for others, no experiments that need my attention, and for you no Sasami to cover your eyes through the good parts.I can finally kick back and relax.I'm glad I set a tape for all my shows when Ryoko told me she was leaving a month ago, otherwise I'd miss out on what's been happening."

Beside her mother, the small star ship meowed her agreement."Of course I did have to be rude to Tenchi to watch them, but I've told him a million times not to interrupt me when I'm watching my show.I guess I could say something in the morning.Imagine, him asking me where Ryoko is," Washu declared with a nasal laugh."He must have had too much punch."The little woman laughed once again."Who would know where she is at any given time better than him?"Stopping the fast forward feature on the tape, Washu quickly shushed her tiny friend."Okay, the best part is coming up, so don't look away now." 

Next Time:Bad news my friends the story is half over now….Or as I like to think, it hasn't even got started yet.Where this first part was mostly a drama, prepare for a more action packed second half.Past mistakes get reexamined in the latter half of Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga!?Because next time.…The demon stands revealed!

Chapter 14:Of Dreams and Shadows 


	14. Of Dreams and Shadows

Chapter 14: Of Dreams and Shadows

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Planet Plesruis Commander Katiso, and Kenzar.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

This is the story of the demon's coming, and how it will affect the people in both worlds.From Torment came a young man who was imprisoned by a black-hearted monster, named Blackshire.After a horrible battle with Tenchi and the girls in the Universe of delight, since Blackshire kidnapped Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka, things have seemed to slow down.This encounter had serious repercussions.Learning that she had a son, Ryoko left with Yosho to his home realm, abandoning Tenchi and the others.

_ _

However, this tale is not without a happy ending.Tenchi Masaki raced after the silver haired woman, desperate to bring her back, so that his daughter would begin eating again.Ryoko, after being convinced by Yosho, has returned, and now the Masaki family is whole again.Yosho's tale has taken a turn for the better as well, since his mother, Ryoko from Torment, has finally awoke.The Celebrating is over, and life has returned to normal, at least, for a time….

_ _

And now part 14 of 26:

Chapter 14: Of Dreams and Shadows 

** **

**One Month After our Last Chapter:**

** **

**The Universe of Delight:**

**Planet Plesruis **

Of all the planets in the universe, none are as quiet as beautiful not as peaceful as Planet Plesruis.Originally a small backward world, it was discovered near the out skirts of Jurai space by a group of explorers, who changed it into the universal hotspot they are today.With it's lush jungles, gorgeous beaches, and fantastic cities, Plesruis is the ultimate place for vacation and recreation. 

Standing upon the sandy beaches was a man in tropical garb, a lie around his neck, and a cold drink in his hand._Well this is the life,_ the gray-eyed man thought glumly._Not that I don't mind being away from Kenzar, especially since he lost what little sanity he ever had after getting that necklace, but I've had my fill of this happy and cheery planet.I can feel my desire for some action kicking in.After all, I still have to kill Kenzar, and take my place as number one space pirate of them all._

"My, don't we look relaxed, Sigius." A warm, almost friendly voice said snidely.Looking to his side, Sigius Meldred was stunned to see none other than Commander Katiso coming up the path, fully dressed in his Galaxy Police outfit, a broad smile on his face. 

As soon as he reached the smaller man, the holographic devise wearing Kenzar chuckled."My goodness, Sigius, I never pictured you wearing an outfit like that!I feel as your commander it's my duty to advise you to NEVER wear anything like that again.Otherwise the Fashion division of the G.P. will have to arrest you."

"Katiso," the gray-eyed man hissed. "So I take it the vacation is over, and you're ready to get back to," pausing the vicious second in command coughed into his hand, "work…."

"All in good time, all in good time, my boy.Before we gather the troops, I want to show you something.I've been working on it a lot during the month you've been gone."

_His voice, what is it about his voice that unnerves me so…_The no longer relaxed pirate thought._I know what it is, he's happy.No!He's excited.I hate to think what he's been up to._"Alright," Sigius dismally replied, "show me what you've been working on."

Smiling darkly, the evil space pirate chuckled as he grabbed the gray-armed man's arm. "Very well, let's be off then…." An instant later the two figures disappeared, heading off to their dark destination.   
  
**Moments later aboard the Yenvala:**

"So what do you think of the ship now?" Kenzar, no longer hiding behind his holographic image inducer, proclaimed holding out his arms to indicate the ship around him.It was obvious the Yenvala had completely changed since the last time any of the blue-eyed monster's colleagues had been aboard.

The vastness of the technological changes was mind-boggling.Sigius Meldred, also free of his disguise, walked behind the monster of a man a stunned look on his weasel like face."But… but how did you do all this Kenzar?It would have taken thirty men years to do all this!" 

For long moments the yellow skinned man merely laughed.When he finally spoke, joy was still in his venomous voice, "You recall how we stole so much stuff from the Academy?Well, I built myself a chronological distorter." Looking at the ruby-eyed man, the massive figure could tell his companion was completely confused. "Basically, in terms you can understand my dear friend, I can control the speed of time on this ship.In the time you had a month, I had, as you so nicely put it, years."

"But what about the help?With only a few years, you could not have renovated the entire ship by yourself!"

"That's why I keep you around, Meldred."Kenzar declared with a smile, displaying his jagged teeth in what had been meant as a jovial manner. "You always know what's REALLY going on."With that the large man pressed a button on the wall, opening the door before him."Take a look inside, you'll meet my 'helpers'…."

The ruby-eyed man stared into the open portal, gasping back in terror."But that's… those are…" He muttered pointing inside at the horrors before him.

"Cute aren't they?No one would ever think I'd use them, not even you.But enough of this," the large man proclaimed, his smile fading."It's time.Time to end the charade.Go call the men back, bring any new recruits you have, and get ready. "

"Yes sir.Whatever you command."Shirking back, the ruby-eyed pirate prepared to fade into the shadows, to once again carry out his master's decree.

"Mark my words, Sigius," the yellow skinned brute called out."I see dark days ahead."

_I couldn't agree more,_ Kenzar's second thought darkly. _After all that much is obvious.My only concern is for WHOM the dark days are coming for… you, or the entire universe…._

Once the smaller man was gone, the man with light green hair spoke, and as he did his eyes glowed like twin emeralds.His voice a terrible sound the universe had not heard for many years."Very soon, Prince Yosho.Very soon we will settle all past grievances.You will pay.Along with all you hold dear, especially that wretched wench Ryoko.I will see her suffer for wrecking my plans…."

** **

**Earth:**

**Tenchi's Room:**

**Middle of the Night:**

The young man, Tenchi Masaki, lay soundly asleep in his bed, blissfully unaware of the things happening around him.Even if he were awake, the young man would have been hard pressed to see his visitor, for only her face was actually in his room, the other portion of her body still in the hallway.Taking a shallow breath, Ryoko stepped fully into the young man's room.It would not seem odd to anyone who dwelled in this house to find her there, since she had made it a habit of hers to try and sneak into this brown-haired youth's room, or rather into his bed.But tonight was different from any other, for tonight the silver-haired space pirate had not come to Tenchi due to lust, but rather from fear.

Reaching a hand out slowly, the slightly shaken space pirate paused just as she nearly touched the sleeping youth. _What am I doing?It was just a stupid dream.There's no reason to wake him up over that._Turning sharply, the young looking woman almost laughed at herself._I mean imagine me, Ryoko, the greatest space pirate in the universe, getting scared because I've been having the same nightmare over and over._That thought brought her to a halt. _The same nightmare for the last week…._

"Ryoko?"Tenchi asked opening his eyes slowly."Is that you?"

"Yes, Tenchi.It's me…." The silver-haired woman declared, doing her best to hide how upset she truly was.

"Is something wrong," the young man asked concern coming into his voice as he propped himself up on one elbow."Is Mayuka-"

"She's fine Tenchi," the lithe space pirate replied holding up a hand as if to ward off his rising. "I just had a bad dream."

_Ryoko? A bad dream? _Tenchi thought, almost laughing._I don't even want to imagine what she'd consider a bad dream._

"Well, did you wanna talk about it?" he offered trying his best, despite the late hour, to be polite.

Taking a long, ragged breath, Ryoko glanced at him, or more specifically into his eyes.There was a peace there, one she had in her entire life never had.Even now, her soul still felt as if it was at war with itself."Well, it's silly really, but it was about…. No… no, it's nothing.Forget I said anything.I just came by to check on you, since I was up anyway.Well I'm leaving now…."

The young man was not what one would call an expert on women, as a matter of fact he had been told numerous times, by various people, that he was rather slow witted when it came to the female half of his species.Yet Tenchi Masaki was also a man, one with a big heart and a noble soul."Wait, Ryoko."He said, his words immediately having an affect."If you want, you can stay here, with me.You'll still be close to Mayuka, and it always helps Sasami sleep."The young man knew that if any of the others were to find out about this, he would never hear the end of it, but this situation seemed different to him.Under any other circumstance, Tenchi would have thought Ryoko was merely trying to trick him, yet this did not seem like an act, and if it was, it was the best one he had ever seen."We'll talk some more, and if after a while you don't feel better, you can have my bed, and I'll take the floor."As he spoke, Tenchi looked at the floor, gathering his courage with each word he spoke."Unless you don't want to then…." When his eyes reached his door, the young man quickly noticed that the silver haired woman was gone. 

"I thought you'd never see the light," the lithe woman cooed, suddenly appearing behind the young man.

Twisting his limber frame, the heir to Jurai faced his unexpected visitor."Well since you've made yourself comfortable so quickly," he laughed. "Why don't you tell me what your nightmare was about.It always helps Sasami calm down, and it'll be good to get it off your chest."

  
With a sadistic smile Ryoko stared at him with hungry eyes."No, I really don't want to think about it anymore.But I am intrigued about your suggestion thought."  
  


"My suggestion," the young shrine caretaker in training asked, sounding a bit lost. 

"About getting something off my chest," she added rubbing one of her hands seductively over her bosom.The result was almost immediate, as a small trickle of blood rushed out of the young man's nose."Really, Tenchi I had no idea you had become so interested in getting me out of my clothes."At this her voice changed into a mockingly sweet tone, as she disappeared, reappearing in front of him, leaning heavily into him."And here I thought you were supposed to be a nice boy, always being so polite and attentive, who would have guessed…."

"Ryoko!"He shouted in a hushed tone, so as not to gain the attention of any of the other household occupants."You know what I meant!Now look, if you want my help, then I'll do what I can, but if you just want to play games…. Well wait until tomorrow.It's too late for me."

Her shoulders slumped, the silver-haired woman exhaled sharply, since her fun was now at an end."Okay.If that's the way you want to do things."

Instead of making a reply, the youngest Masaki male merely stared at her, love reflecting in his eyes.The words he spoke next were not mean, nor angry, but full of concern."Are you going to be alright to sleep on your own?"

Rubbing her right arm subconsciously, the silver-haired woman muttered something quickly in reply. Slowly looking up at the man she cherished more than her own life, she coughed, and repeated herself."No, I don't want to do that."

"Do you think you could just lay here, and not cause any trouble?" He asked.Once again there was no reply, the golden-eyed woman merely continued to sulk.Sighing, the young man ran his hand through his hair._I want to help you Ryoko.I can tell whatever happened in your nightmare really spooked you.It tears me up inside to see you like this; it's just like at the party.You're hiding something from me again.I love you too much to let her go through that…_Pausing the young man's face was a mask of confusion._Did I just say I love Ryoko? _He mentally asked himself.For long moments the two figures sat on the young man's bed, neither saying anything.It appeared they were both lost in deep thoughts, Ryoko as she tried to decide whether to tell Tenchi her terrible dream, and Tenchi who stood at an emotional impasse.The young man was the first to make a fateful decision, and thus the next one to speak._Let's see, what do I really know about her._Suddenly a thought came into his head.It would seem a bit risky, but after the decision he had just made, it made perfect sense."How about I make you a deal?If you can just lie down beside me and be good, I'll owe you one.What do you say to that?"

"You'd owe me…" The silver-haired woman said with what began as a faint smile, and ended in a malicious grin. "You know I'll hold you to it, Tenchi.For as long as I possibly can."

"Yeah, I know.Just try to keep your request within reason…" he said in a nervous tone. 

Coming out of her nervousness, Ryoko laughed once again as she shook her head."Oh… I don't know," she said jokingly. "I think I'll hold you to your exact words.You'll owe me **anything**."

"Yeah, I figured you would."The young man said placing a hand behind his head nervously."I guess that's one of the things I love about you.You always keep me on my toes."

"What," the silver-haired said in a stunned voice._Did I hear him right?Did Tenchi just say he loves me?He said it so calmly, and like it was common knowledge._"What did you just say, Tenchi?"

"I said 'you always keep me on my toes.'" 

"NO!Before that!" she roared, her head becoming large momentarily. 

"Oh, well I said that's one of the things I love about you, Ryoko."  
  


"You…love…me?Really?"The golden-eyed woman stammered, tears welling in her eyes.Suddenly she remembered a conversation she had long ago with him."Oh I see, you love me, just like you do all of us, right?"

With an embarrassed sigh, the part Jurain youth placed one hand on Ryoko's face."Yes and No.I still care about the others, and would do anything for them, but when you think about it Ryoko, if I didn't love you, would I have gone through so much trouble to get you back?And I'm not merely talking about recently, when I went to Torment to find you.There are many other times, like when you went to face Blackshire, all alone, because you thought I hated you."As he said that phrase, 'I hated you,' Ryoko shuddered."Or even as far back as what we went through with Dr. Clay and Kagato.Besides all those things, your Mayuka's mother, and the more I'm around you lately, I can see why Noodles chose you.Look, we can talk more about that later, but for right now, why don't you tell me about this nightmare of yours.Then we can go to bed."

Still in shock from her beloved's statement, the young looking space pirate was slow to answer."I…Well you see…No.No, I don't want to spoil tonight, Tenchi.I promise I won't keep it a secret from you for much longer, but for right now…. For right now, can we just go to sleep?"Almost automatically as she spoke, the silver-haired woman slithered into a sleeping position on Tenchi's bed.

With a sharp exhale; the young man spoke, nestling back into his spot on his bed."Alright then, Goodnight Ryoko."Moving his arm almost stiffly, the brown haired man rested it upon the small of Ryoko's back.Once there, the young man gently, and with a rusty motion, rubbed her back soothingly.

  
"Goodnight, my Tenchi…." The silver-haired woman moaned closing her eyes as she snuggled close to him.Yet despite her relaxed appearance, and slowness of breath, Ryoko was not asleep, since her mind was still racing. _How could I tell him?How could I bring myself to tell him about that dream, after seeing the love in his eyes?_

For a brief moment, the former space pirate recalled her terrifying nightmare.With a final shudder, the silver-haired woman banished the vile thoughts from her brain, choosing instead to focus on the warm youth beside her and the words he had spoken to her moments ago.Smiling inwardly, having finally gained a small portion of inner peace, which she had sought for as long as she could remember, the golden-eyed woman at last drifted off to sleep.A strange feeling coursed through the silver-haired woman as she faded into her blissful sleep, a feeling she had never experienced, at least not at this level, before now.For the first time in her life, the once dreaded space pirate, Ryoko, felt safe.

****

**Later that Day: (Nearly Dinner Time)**

**The Kitchen:**

Ryo-Ohki sat on the floor staring up at the counter, a hungry expression on her tiny face.Before her was the universe's undisputed best cook, Sasami.Of course the tiny princess was rather short, and still required a stool to reach the counter top, but nevertheless, she was the best cook there is.Currently, the queen of all things culinary chopped up vegetables for dinner.

"Meow?"Te tiny cabbit uttered pathetically hoping to catch the tiny chef's attention.

Looking over her shoulder, Sasami was quick to find the source of her interruption."Hello, Ryo-Ohki!You want a carrot?"This question caused the tiny cabbit to nod frantically."Well I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait until dinner time.It won't be much longer.Why don't you go see what the others are up to?It will help to pass the time and… Oh shoot," the miniature princess declared. "I forgot the seasoning!"Quickly hoping down, the sister of Ayeka slid her stool to the side, to gain access to the cupboard containing all her various spices."Now let's see, I know it's in here somewhere…." Leaning further into the cupboard, Sasami was now totally engrossed in her quest, ignoring the sad faced cabbit who continued to look at her with teary eyes.

Suddenly, the golden-eyed animal noticed something, a large orange object sitting on the counter where Sasami had been moments ago, or to be more specific, a carrot.But this carrot was special, it was not currently being guarded, and so would be easy pickings for the tiny hungry creature.Closing her eyes, with a blissful look upon her face, Ryo-Ohki leapt upwards to claim her prize.After a few moments, Ryo-Ohki realized her feet had not come in contact with the counter; the little space ship slowly opened her eyes.As soon as she had, the golden-eyed cabbit immediately wished she had not.

There was Sasami, an angry expression on her face.At that moment, Ryo-Ohki saw, and now felt, that she had been caught by the ears while in mid-flight. "RYO-OHKI!I can't believe you!I told you dinner would be ready soon!Now go outside, or I'll tell Ryoko, and she won't let you have any carrots."

Meowing in pure terror, the little cabbit thrashed about, until Sasami released her.As soon as her paws touched the ground, the little cabbit darted away, eager to make sure she stayed in Sasami's good graces, so she could continue to have her favorite food.

"My word!" Ayeka shouted coming into the kitchen as she was nearly trampled by the rushing cabbit. "There is no need for such haste.Really!"After watching the swift Ryo-Ohki a few moments longer, the purple haired princess shifted her gaze back to the blue-haired girl on the stool before her."What was that all about?Are you two playing a game?I thought I told you not to play in the kitchen, it's very dangerous, and you could get seriously hurt!"

Holding her hands up to her face, Sasami giggled."It's nothing like that, Ayeka.I just told her that if she kept trying to steal carrots, I'd tell Ryoko."

"So?" the red-eyed woman said sounding as confused as Mihoshi would.

"Well I told her, Ryoko wouldn't be happy, and would take away Ryo-Ohki's carrots."

"The only way that woman would get angry about you telling that, Sasami, would be because Ryo-Ohki was caught."The two sister's laughed merrily at Ayeka's remark.It was a sound, which the Masaki house had become accustomed to again, after the dismal season of Ryoko's absence.

"I don't know, Ayeka, Ryoko's been acting differently since she got back."

"What did you just say?" the older sister interrupted.

"I said 'I don't know, Ayeka, Ryoko's been acting differently since she got back.'" Sasami repeated, unsure what her sister's problem was.

"Such improper grammar!You should have said this; 'I don't know, Ayeka, Ryoko has been acting differently since she returned.Got back, is not proper language for a princess of Jurai's royal family.You must remember that."

"Sorry Ayeka…" the little girl moaned, forgetting how prim and proper her sister could be sometimes."Can I finish what I was gonna say now?"Seeing that Ayeka was about to correct her again, Sasami grinned."I mean, MAY I finish telling you what I was GOING to say?"

"Yes, you may continue dear sister."The young princess declared, a smile on her face as she noted how Sasami had corrected herself.

"Well, you probably noticed that Ryoko has been acting different these days.She seems to have calmed down a little," as she said this, a hint of disappointment laced Sasami's voice.She had always admired the silver-haired woman's energy and how she was always up to something. 

"That is true, but you can not change one's basic nature so easily, Sasami.Ryoko may be good with Mayuka, but do try and remember that she is also a notorious criminal.This could all be an act, to fool me." The elder sister stated, her usual paranoia about Ryoko seeping into her speech. "But, you have brought me to the reason I came in here in the first place.Do you know where Lord Tenchi is?I haven't seen him in a while, and we were to walk to the shrine, to do the sweeping, and other chores, together."

"Well, I don't know where he is now," Sasami said trailing off, "but the last time I saw him, he was taking Mayuka out for a walk."

"I see."Ayeka declared shifting her eyes as her lightning quick mind began to quickly take in all the variables."Wait a minute… Sasami, where is Ryoko?"

The younger sister, now tending to the pots behind her, rolled her eyes, since Ayeka couldn't see her."I don't know.The last time I saw her, was at lunch.I've been in here most of the day getting dinner ready.But I think Mihoshi or Kiyone might have seen her."

With a nod, the purple haired woman left the cluttering kitchen on her quest to find her rival, and thus find Tenchi.

**Outside:**

Mihoshi stood up from her crotched position to stretch her sore back, and wipe her sweaty brow."It sure is hot today, isn't it Kiyone?"

"Yeah," the teal-haired woman replied pulling up a weed from the flowerbed. "But then again it usually is this time of year."

"I wish they had a climate regulator on this planet, so we could turn the heat down."The ditzy blonde declared as she resumed pulling weeds like her partner.

"Now remember not to pull any of the flowers, Mihoshi.Remember what happened the last time you plucked one of Ayeka's roses?"

"Really, Kiyone, you must think I'm stupid." The blue-eyed woman said hurtfully."I can tell the difference between a weed and a rose.I-Uh oh…." Holding up one hand, the slowwitted detective noticed she had inadvertently plucked a full grown rose, while defending herself.

Almost afraid to ask, the unlucky detective glanced to one side, "What did you do, now?" Shaking her head, Kiyone groaned. "Why don't you leave the weeds and trimming to me, Mihoshi.You just go get the house, and start watering the flowers, okay?"_Even Mihoshi can't do any damage with a water house._

Almost as soon as she had finished this thought, Kiyone realized how wrong she was.At that instant, ice-cold water splashed onto Kiyone's head, causing the kneeling woman to leap to her feet.

"Mihoshi! Do I look like a flower?"She roared angrily.Standing before her, completely confused, was Mihoshi, a running hose in her hand.

Giggling, the blonde galaxy police officer looked at the soaking woman."Of course you don't.Although your hair is green, and that does make it kind of hard to…" As she spoke, the still dry woman moved her hands about, splashing Kiyone with more of the hose's icy water.

"Oh really," the soaking detective growled taking the hose from her partner. "Well then let's see how you like getting drenched."With that, Kiyone placed her thumb on the tip of the hose, blasting the dark skinned woman with water.

Now both soaked the two women laughed at one another, while struggling to regain control of the hose.They were not fighting, but rather two friends playing with the hose on a hot summers day.In the midst of their struggle, both women grabbed the house, sending a spray beam of water towards the house.

The sound that filled the air soon brought an end to their merriment. 

"MISS KIYONE!MISS MIHOSHI!WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?"

Turning their heads slowly, the two space detectives noticed Princess Ayeka standing in the doorway, completely drenched, her pink kimono clinging to her body tightly, and her long purple hair covering her face.Instantly the two women dropped the hose.

"Sorry about that Ayeka," Kiyone apologized hoping to avoid angering the damp princess any further."We were just playing around and…."

"What's going on out here?"Another voice chimed from behind Ayeka.It was Sasami, who had come when she heard her sister yelling."What happened to you Ayeka?"

"Never mind that now, Sasami.I have to go change.Then I must find that monster woman Ryoko. There's no telling what she could be doing."

"Ryoko?"Mihoshi finally said, "Oh well that's easy.I saw her heading up the shrine stairs, just after Tenchi had taken Mayuka for some fresh air."

"WHAT!"The first princess screamed, taking a step off the porch. "Then I must go after her, don't you understand?She's obviously trying to seduce poor Lord Tenchi."The ground Ayeka's descending foot rested in was still drenched from the recent hose war.The result was terrifying, losing her balance as she tried to make her noble quest to save her beloved; Ayeka fell face first into a newly formed mud puddle.

"Really, Ayeka, I think you're over reacting," Kiyone said as she helped the now filthy princess to her feet."Ryoko probably just went to the shrine."

"And just why would that demon go up to a holy place like that?You don't expect her to do work, now do you?" Ayeka said shaking her arms to throw some of the mud off."It was obviously a ruse, meant to fool you."With a sigh, the purple haired woman looked toward the path leading to the Masaki shrine."Still, I suppose you could be right.I am going to take a bath.Then I shall prove to you that something is going on.Mark my words."With that, the angry and mud covered princess stormed away.

**The Onsen:**

"What is Ryoko up to?" Ayeka asked herself as she rubbed her silky skin with a bar of soap, finally getting the last of the mud off her arms."I know I shouldn't worry.Lord Tenchi is more than capable of taking care of himself, but lately I've been getting rather worried.I have this nagging feeling that something bad is about to happen, and it will affect us all.Yet I fear whatever it is that is coming will be most interested in Lord Tenchi and Ryoko."Laughing, the silky skinned woman washed away the soapsuds."I must be listening to Sasami's nightmare stories too much, I'm starting to sound like her.But that is silly.No force could ever harm us, not in this place, The Universe of Delight."

Grabbing a towel, the Jurain Princess quickly wiped herself dry."Of course, that whole nonsense about Yuzuha coming back was never resolved, but perhaps it was merely Washu's imagination.After all, it's been well over a month and nothing odd has happened since.With the exception of that report Kiyone received about the Science Academy being blow up.I wonder whatever caused it.Still it is no surprise.I've always figured one day one of those dreadful experiments they do there would come back to haunt them."

Having finished putting her hair back in it's braids, the purple haired woman wrapped a fresh towel around her waist, and began to gather her things so she could get home and change.After that she would decide whether to continue her hunt for Ryoko or not.

**The Masaki Shrine:**

Ryoko stood before the ancient shrine wearing her long red dress, with her spiky hair done up into a ponytail in the back.Today she had something important to do, and she always wore this outfit on those occasions.Of course, she had worn in on other occasions as well, but it was one of her favorite special occasion clothes.Having finished muttering a quick prayer, the lithe woman turned, and began to float away, into the clear blue sky.  
  
"Well this is a surprise," a kind old voice declared from behind Ryoko."Are you leaving so soon?"

Spinning in her ascension, the golden-eyed woman quickly identified the speaker."I was just passing by, seeing if Tenchi was here.Since he isn't I think I'll just go home."

As the old caretaker spoke, his voice was jovial and light."Oh come now, Ryoko.There's no need to rush off, after all I haven't been seeing you around lately.It's almost as if you were avoiding me, or something."

With a chuckle, the silver haired woman landed in front of the ancient shrine."Yeah right, like I would want to avoid you.Can you give me one good reason why I'd do that?"

"Well, of course I don't know," he said with him arms out stretched in a purely non-threatening manner."Still, since we are friends, I figured we might share a drink together."

  
"Friends, huh." The golden-eyed woman said suspiciously."And since when do you drink, while at the shrine?"

  
"I meant tea," Katsuhito replied, shaking his head in defeat.

Looking over her shoulder, to avoid eye contact, the lithe woman was quick to answer his statement with one of her own."Oh, I knew that."With a shrug, Ryoko began walking towards him."Sure, I'll stay for some tea.After all I haven't tasted that yet.But don't you try to slip me anything, or try anything funny.Or so help me…."

"Really Ryoko, you should relax," the feeble looking man said as he poured the two of them a cup of tea, and indicated a place at his table where they could sit."After all, I am not like Tenchi's father."  
  


_Well that's always good news, _Washu's wild daughter thought as she accepted her first taste of green tea.

"By the way, what did you mean when you said, you haven't tasted this yet?" the old man innocently asked holding up his cup as an example."I've seen you drink it many times since you came here."

"Never mind that," Ryoko snapped, still not comfortable with anyone knowing that particular secret of hers."Look, why don't you just cut this pleasantry crap, and tell me what it is you want to ask me.I'm not like Ayeka, or one of the others, I can see a set up a mile away.If you wanna know something, just asked me flat out."

"My but you are suspicious today, aren't you Ryo-" the eldest Masaki's words were suddenly stopped, as a crimson blade, composed completely of ruby energy suddenly appeared beside his throat.Sighing, Lord Katsuhito looked up at the agitated silver-haired woman. "Ryoko.I thought I made it clear there is to be no killing in the house or shrine."

"Did you say that?" the lithe woman said looking innocent for a moment."Gee, I must have forgot being a ruthless space pirate and all."Suddenly her tone faded, and was replaced by a more steely tone."Now as I said just a second ago, what is it you want.You and I are both too old, and have known each other for too long, to say this is just your idea of a social call."

The old man said nothing instead merely cast his eyes at the energy sword still at his throat.Noticing his movement, the lithe woman quickly dissipated her weapon."That's better, now then I suppose I should cut to the chase, after all you do know me quiet well, Ryoko.I was wondering how you've been sleeping.Have you been having… bad dreams?"  
  


Casting Tenchi's grandfather an icy look, the silver-haired woman leaned forward."What I dream about is none of your concern.Besides why would you care?"

"Lately I have been getting this feeling.A feeling that something that was left unfinished is coming back upon us."

"Yeah, I've had that feeling as well.I'll admit to even having a few recurring nightmares to back up that feeling.Ones about me, Tenchi, and Ayeka…."

"Does Tenchi know?"The direct heir to Jurai's throne asked as a side note."Now more than ever, I can say that I feel that you and Tenchi are going to be the main recipients of this evil.You will be the ones it comes for first."

"No, I haven't told him about it yet.I went to talk to him last night, but…" the silver haired woman paused unsure how to word her phrase."Let me just say he still surprises even me, and I've known him his whole life."

"I see." The old man declared, setting his cup down gently on the low table."He is a rather remarkable boy, isn't he?"

Ryoko slammed her fist on the table once more."It's obvious who this thing is, and since you won't say it, I will.It's Yuzuha, back to get revenge on Tenchi and me for beating her on her home turf.So, now that we know that, what should we do?Tell everyone you have a bad feeling, and I'm having nightmares?That hardly seems like a good enough reason to scare everyone.Of course with those weird things that happened while I was gone, maybe it won't be a bad idea."

"Do?" the old man laughed loudly."Why we'll do absolutely nothing.It is wise to be ready for a fight, but if you are always expecting to fight, then you'll forget to enjoy life as if comes.If we are correct in this coming evil, then we should try our best to enjoy the time we have, while we still can.Besides, what if we're merely both going crazy…."

"Gee, you're a bunch of help.I feel a LOT better now…" Ryoko said sarcastically as she rose to her feet."Well since we've "handled" this problem so well, I'm leaving.It's been fun, Yosho.Let's not do this again.Okay?"With that the silver-haired woman disappeared, leaving the first prince of Jurai alone in the Masaki Shrine.

**The Walk Home:**

"What a wonderful day! Right, Mayuka?" Tenchi asked the tiny girl in his arms.The young daughter of Tenchi did not reply to her father in words, instead she merely stared at the wilderness around her.The tiny butterflies that fluttered past her on occasion especially fascinated her. 

"Well there you two are!"A voice chimed from behind the heir to Jurai's throne."You two are getting to be pretty good at hiding from me."

Turning, the young man nearly screamed when he saw Ryoko, hovering inches off the ground, and so close to him, that their noses narrowly missed touching.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi exclaimed slightly shocked. "We weren't hiding, honest.I just was taking Mayuka for a walk, and…"

"Nice try, Tenchi dear.But I know why you really came out here, and I think it's a wonderful idea."Ryoko grinned taking another step closer to the shaken young man, who stepped back out of habit.

"W-W-What are you taking about?" he replied unsure where this conversation was going. 

Gently placing a finger on his lips, Ryoko shushed the quick talking youth."Like you don't already know, Tenchi dear.I know you came out here so we could have some kissing time."Turning her head slightly Ryoko continued her advance on the young man, preparing to receive a kiss from him.

  
"MYA! MYA! MYA!" a tiny voice meowed loudly from behind the nearly kissing couple. 

"OH WHAT IS IT NOW!" Ryoko screamed turning about, just in time to catch her tiny furry companion who leapt into her arms, crying heavily.Stunned to see the tiny cabbit in tears, the silver haired woman's face changed to a look of concern."What happened Ryo-Ohki? Is everyone alright?"

In reply the small furry creature meowed in numerous variations of her usual speech. "What is it, Ryoko?"Tenchi asked, unable to understand the frantic creature."Is something wrong?"

The silver haired woman gasped, as Ryo-Ohki spoke to her.On occasion the lithe woman would reply with phrases like, you don't say, No way, and really.

Finally the former space pirate shook her head, and the little space ship, Ryo-Ohki was silent."Well if that's what Sasami said, then I guess I'll have to do it.After all, Sasami isn't a liar."

"MYA!!!" the little creature screamed in disbelief, tears water falling from her eyes.

  
"Don't take that tone with me, Ryo-Ohki!You do what Sasami says, and stay away from those carrots until dinnertime."

  
_Of course, it's about carrots,_ Tenchi realized with a sigh, unsure why he didn't think about it sooner. 

Hmphing, Ryoko's companion held her nose up high, as if offended. "Listen to me, Ryo-Ohki." The lithe woman snapped. "I never raised you to be greedy."

"Of course you didn't," Tenchi muttered thinking he was unheard. "You both can't be greedy, or you'd end up at each other's throats."

Spinning in mid air, Ryoko glared at Tenchi with hungry eyes. "Don't worry Tenchi dear, I can give as good as I take… I promise I'll show you that tonight.Remember you still owe me, and I have a good idea of what I want…."

Gulping hard, the young man realized he would be in for quite a night.His best bet, as usual would be to go to bed early, so Ryoko would have find something else to amuse herself, and thus she would leave him alone.

"Now then," she said returning her gaze to her companion."Look in my eyes, while I'm talking to you Ryo-Ohki!"Ryoko demanded as she prodded the tiny creature until it turned around."You will not sneak carrots OFF THE COUNTER TOP, when Sasami is cooking with them.Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The little creature placed one paw on its face, as if pondering Ryoko's words. Finally, once again appearing happy, she nodded."MYA!"

"Good, now that we've handled that," the golden-eyed woman said setting down her tiny cohort."Why don't you play with Mayuka?"Taking the blue-haired youth from Tenchi's arms, the lithe woman set her down beside the tiny cabbit.Looking up, Ryoko's eyes seemed to have changed.There was something in them that showed she was perfectly serious about what she said next."There's something I want to discuss with you Tenchi."

"What is it?" he asked preparing himself for the worst.

"First come over here," Ryoko's voice said from behind him.Turning the young man saw the silver-haired woman sitting atop a rather large moss covered rock, just off the path."Oh, and just so you know, Tenchi.Since you were the one who told me you loved me, you can kiss any thoughts of ever getting rid of me goodbye."  
  


"I figured as much.So what did you want to talk about?" he asked sitting down beside her."So, what's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to ask you, something really."Leaning back, the lithe woman arched her back."Do you remember the first time you were happy?"

Looking at her as if she had gone insane, Tenchi made his reply."The first time?No, I can't say that I can remember.Why?"

"No reason really," the silver-haired woman declared sitting back up slowly."I can remember my first time.It was the day we first met.Back before you let me out of my cave.It was the first time I laid eyes on you."Unsure how to respond, the young Masaki merely nodded, quickly glancing at his daughter and Ryo-Ohki."Anyway, about my dream I…."

"Ryoko look!" the young man shouted his attention still focused on the tiny cabbit and her companion.

Jerking her head to the side instantly, the silver-haired woman prepared for the worst, but instead was met by a most wondrous sight.With Ryo-Ohki's help, since the little cabbit was now in her humanoid form, Mayuka had been propped up onto her feet and had begun to take a few small steps forward.

"Noodles!" Tenchi shouted as he practically ran at his daughter, "You're walking!"

Mayuka giggled as her father hefted her high into the air.For reasons she couldn't understand, she noticed her father was crying, as if upset, yet he acted as if he was happy.Unsure what to do, the little blue-haired girl continued to giggle, and attempt to clap her hands, celebrating her victory.

Appearing beside the young man with the spiky brown hair, Ryoko smiled up at the orange-eyed girl in his arms.Impatiently waiting to hold her, and tell her daughter how proud she was of her.

Handing Mayuka to the waiting woman, Tenchi wiped his tears away."Come on, we should go tell the others!"Turning the young man began to walk towards the house, after a few rapid steps he paused looking over his shoulder, expecting to see the silver haired woman right behind me.Yet to his shock, she merely stood there smiling, holding the excited youth delicately in her arms. "Oh," the young father muttered remembering what he and the silver-haired woman had been talking about moments ago."By the way, Ryoko.You were saying something about your dream?"

"It's nothing," the happy mother declared."I'll tell you later, right now it's almost dinner time, and this is definitely something everyone is going to want to know about."

**Dinner:**

"Really! That's amazing, Tenchi!"Sasami said in sounding both shocked and overwhelmed at the same time."I wish I could have been there when she started walking."

"Yes, it is rather exciting when they first start walking," Washu said eating a mouthful of noodles, "at least you don't have to worry about any surprises showing up, like Mayuka realizing she can fly.It's stuff like that, which makes a mothers life hectic.In response, Ryoko merely cast her mom an icy glare."Not that it isn't nice to know you have a special daughter….But anyway... Congratulations, Tenchi, Ryoko, Mayuka.You've all come a long way, haven't you.We all have really, as parents, as friends, and as a family."

"Thanks, Little Washu," the young man said with a smile."Hey, we should probably get a camera, maybe we can get a video of Mayuka walking again, it's not her first steps, but it would be of her walking today!"

"That is a grand idea, Lord Tenchi."The purple haired princess declared."But it is starting to get rather late now, and Mayuka should be put down for the night don't you think?"

"She's right," Kiyone added sounding dismal."Although we would all like to see her walk, I think she should rest a bit.She's had a busy day after all."

"You're right."The young man said, taking his daughter out of her chair."Come on, Noodles.It is way past your bed time anyway."Turning his attention to the girls around the table, Tenchi smiled. "I'm a little tired myself.It HAS been a long day, I think I'm gonna go to the Onsen, and relax."

"Okay, Tenchi."Sasami said, her voice becoming concerned."But are you sure you had enough to eat?It didn't look like you ate much."

"Don't worry, Sasami," he told the little blue haired princess, "I'm just too wound up right now to eat.I'll eat a lot for breakfast, okay?"

After finally calming the young girl's fear, the young father, with his daughter in his arms left his assembled family, as he ascended the stairs to his daughter's room.

Once Tenchi was gone, the conversation immediately stopped.Unsettled by the sudden quiet, Kiyone was the first to speak. "So…" she began, "does anyone have anything to talk about?" 

"Well, tonight there's a really good movie coming on," Mihoshi said in her normal bubbly fashion."It should be on in about an hour I think."

"Is that all you have to talk about?"Ryoko said with a yawn.

"I suppose you have something more interesting to bring up, Ryoko?"The first princess of Jurai declared looking angrily at her rude comrade.

With a devilish grin, the lithe woman leaned forward, resting one arm on the table, making whatever she had to say sound even more intense seeming. "As a matter of fact…"

**A few minutes later:**

**Washu's Lab:**

Well that was an interesting dinner, a delicious meal, with all sorts of surprises.Most of which were pleasant.Well, hopefully all those scans of the wreckage of the Science Academy will yield some results, and I can see what REALLY happened there.

"Blast!" the tiny scientist shouted as she read one of several ethereal computer screens around her."Another inconclusive scan!How can this be?With my equipment I should be able to see what it was exactly that destroyed the Academy."

Sitting back in the large cushion she used for a seat, Washu pondered this predicament.In the last month she had spent a lot of time trying to discern the nature of the Academy's destruction. _I don't buy that story about it being caused by an experiment gone wrong.Sure it's possible, but they don't accept idiots into the Academy, with the exception of Clay, _Washu amended. _Still even he knew how to take proper precautions, and if the scans I did originally are true, then something would have been caused by a gravity flux, but there are so many safety devices to contain any incidents there that unless the station had taken severe damage…._Suddenly an idea came to the red-haired woman._Of course!They were attacked!I've been so busy trying to uncover what experiment could have caused it, that I ruled out an assault._

After pressing several keys, the small woman read the screen again."DAMN!"_There weren't any ships there?This makes no sense!How could that be possible?I should be able to detect a ship's energy trail, unless they had shields even I couldn't detect, but that should be impossible.Wait a minute!The Yenvala!It is possible that Kenzar attacked them, and Katiso destroyed his ship.I should set up a scan to locate the remains of any ship fragments that aren't normally used by Science Academy members._

_ _

One last time, the young scientist screamed. "NOT AGAIN!THERE ISN'T ANY OTHER SHIPS?HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"_There's no way, Kenzar could have shields that are that advanced.So what does this mean?This is really starting to get me mad!It makes no sense, who would want to attack the Academy?It's not like it's known for having anything worth a lot of money, and besides you'd have to have as much fire power as either Ryo-Ohki or the Soja to take on their defenses.___

Defeated, the young looking scientist cast her eyes upon her watch. _Oh man, it's getting late!I better hurry, or I'll miss the movie!_Rising to her full height, Washu stretched her tiny tired body._Well the Academy isn't going anywhere, and I should take a break anyway._

**Universe of Torment:**

**Yosho's Room:**

In his room, he son of Tenchi and Ryoko Masaki sleeps, yet it is a fitful rest.As he lay there, the muscular youth occasionally tosses and turns, as if trying to escape some unbelievable evil. 

**Yosho's Nightmare:**

** **

As the young man opens his golden eyes, he was quick to notice his surroundings, or rather the lack of them.All around him was darkness, complete and unending."Where am I?What is this place," he asked, his voice echoing in the great expanse of this unyielding night.

As if in reply, three light sources appeared.The first was from high above, a small point of golden light, which as his eyes focused on it, he could tell this beacon in the dark, was quickly descending towards him.

The other two sources were much bigger, and more terrifying.Two slits of emerald light suddenly appeared before him.Resting his sight on these new sources of vile energy, the youngest Masaki quickly knew that they were not merely lights, but a set of eyes."Who are you?" he shouted, yet no reply came.Long moments passed, and Yosho gazed upwards, noticing the descending light was still heading towards him.Looking back at the twin eyes, the golden-eyed youth noticed a vague shape, a figure whose darkness overshadowed even this endless night."You…" the young man hissed."But I know you're dead, so why are you here?What do you want?"

Instead of saying anything, the evil shadow merely pointing skyward, towards the falling light.Glancing back, Yosho noticed that the beacon was now right in front of him, with a quick motion, the black-haired youth reached out, plucking the light source from the air.His reaction was instantaneous, a burning pain shot through his hand, causing him to release his newly acquired possession.With a his hand clenched and now trembling with pain, the heir to the Masaki name looked at his feet.It was a most peculiar sight, there still glowing as it had before, was his mother's pendant.Opening his hand, expecting to see a heart shaped burn, the scared youth was once again met with a surprise.There was burn on his hand, but not in the shape he had thought.Instead it was skull shape, one with glowing green eyes.

Casting his glare from his hand, to his mother's pendant, to the shadow before him, the youngest Masaki suddenly understood what was going on.It was that shock, that realization, which ended this terrible nightmare.

**End Dream:**

** **

Sitting up, in a panic, the young man screamed, louder than he ever had before."I must warn them, I must tell them the evil which followed me!"Leaping from his bed, the frantic youth ran, phasing at the last second, through his door.

"Yosho!" a voice screamed from behind him, "What's wrong?" Spinning about quickly, the man with eyes like his mother's saw who was speaking to him. 

"It's a long story, Mother," he wept as he gazed at her."One I don't think I have time to explain right now, at this moment I must get to Delight!I must warn them of the evil I have unleashed on them all!"

Inhaling for long moments, the cyan-haired woman nodded, not wanting to pry if there was no time for him to explain."Very well, Yosho.Go get the sword, and meet me in Washu's lab.Then there's just one last thing to do, and we'll be on our way."Placing one hand on his shoulder, the wife of Tenchi Masaki smiled. "Don't worry Yosho, we've made it through worst things, and came out okay."

Smiling weakly, the young man removed Ryoko's hand from his shoulder. _Not this time,_ he told himself darkly as he ran back into his room. _This time I can feel it.There is no hope, only death. Even at our best, I know we're just running off to die.But I'd rather die fighting the evil I've caused, than live knowing it's still out there._

**Evening:**

Night has come to the Masaki home, and everyone is relaxing together after a long day of chores and celebrations.Ryoko, now in her blue and tartan dress, and Ayeka, who wore an elegant silk white robe, since her kimono was still drying off, fought over a bowl of chips.Each trying to greedily eat all of them before the other could, while Sasami occasionally interjected that they should share.

"Oh boy," Mihoshi chimed excitedly."I hear this movie is really good!I've never heard anything bad about it, not even once!"

"You say that about every movie, Mihoshi," Sasami said leaning forward in her seat so she could see the ditzy blonde, a smile covering her tiny face. 

"Oh yeah, that's right," the blue-eyed detective said, having never realized that before. "Well, this is supposed to be a really good romance."

_Not another romance movie…._ Tenchi mentally complained, having just arrived with an armful of snacks and drinks._Don't they ever get tired of watching that stuff? All they're going to do is end up crying by the end.I suppose I should go get some tissues… Hey!Maybe I can get out of seeing this one.All I need to do is tell them I'm tired._Stretching himself to his limits, the young shrine keeper yawned. "You know, girls, I think I'm going to go to bed.It's been a long day."

"It is still rather early.Are you feeling well, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, concern radiating from her royal red eyes.

"Now, now, little princess," Ryoko said in a berating tone."If my Tenchi wants to go to bed, then he doesn't need to explain himself to you."

"Thanks, Ryoko, but really I'm just tired that's all," the young man said, feeling unnerved that the silver-haired woman would allow him to escape to his room so easily.His feels were justly places, as the golden-eyed woman appeared behind him.

"And of course, if you want some company…" she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Miss Ryoko!" Ayeka screamed rising to her feet, "Really have you no decency, no sense of tact!Such behavior is unbecoming of one who is Mayuka's mother."

"No need to get upset, Ayeka."Kiyone said while getting comfortable for the movie."I'm sure Ryoko was joking."

"Right…." The silver-haired woman said slowly. "It was just a joke, Princess, don't you have any sense of humor?"

"Please don't fight, you two," Sasami interjected once again trying to stop whatever horrible war was coming."See," she said, pointing to the screen, "The movie's about to start. If you start fighting we'll all miss the intro, and…."__

"WE INTERUPT THIS FEATURE FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!" the television suddenly blared ending all conversation.

A small man, with a bad toupee, suddenly appeared on the monitor."The Planet Plesruis has been attacked.What started out as a beautiful day on the paradise planet has turned into a day which all will remember in horror.The day Kenzar the Space Pirate attacked Plesruis!The Galaxy Police are already on the scene, but from what we have heard, the situation is looking grim.We go know to one of our reporters who has a live feed of the chaos brewing."

At that instant the images on the screen changes."This is Karmic Dales, reporting live from Planet Plesruis.I've managed to get on the top floor of this building to give you a bird's eye view of what's going on here, those of you with weak constitutions may wish to look away."

Holding the camera up toward the sky, horrible images filled the screen.The sky, once a beautiful blue, was not red, with steaks of black, from the fire and smoke, but even these things were not the worst.Horrible black figures flew through the air, apparently of their own free will.One happened to close enough by that his face could be seen.What was seen was not human.What was once a young man now was an abomination.It had vile emerald glowing eyes, and it appeared that his flesh was merely wrapped over brittle bones, yet somehow this corpse was able to fly.Across his chest, was a word, which could have been a nickname written in blood, the word was Scatter.

"I don't know what is going on here, could this be the end of the world?"The frantic reporter stated before a loud crashing sound echoed from behind him. 

This action was soon followed by a villainous voice, "Well, well, what have we here?I was hoping to destroy the GP, and this planet without anyone seeing me too much, since it's so much more fun to kill people when they don't know you're coming, but I guess, since you're here, you might give the universe a glimpse of what death looks like."Slowly the cameraman turned, focusing on the figure behind him, a man clad fully in black armor, and a helmet which looked like a demon's skull, with evil emerald light, like those of the strange creature's flying about, ebbing from its eyes, as a soul crippling laughter escaped its maw.

**  
At the Masaki House:**

Ryoko was the first to react, although everyone else was so focused on the screen, they barely noticed._No!It's not fair, not after all our hard work to be free.Oh no!Mayuka!I have to make sure she's safe!_With that thought,the mighty space pirate beamed away, to check on Mayuka, and to regain control of her nerves.The other's reactions varied greatly.Washu merely gawked in surprise at the terrible events on the television, stunned by what she saw.

Sasami clutched her sister tightly, as tears poured from her young eyes.Meanwhile Ayeka stared at the screen with morbid curiosity.Kiyone sneered as she looked upon the destruction of Planet Plesruis, no emotion sneaking past her attention.She appeared focused and ready, preparing herself for the worst.Mihoshi clutched Kiyone's arms tightly; unable to hide the fear she was experiencing. 

Tenchi Masaki stood like a statue as the vile laughter filled the air.There was a look of grim determination in his eyes, a passionate fury that would not be suppressed.

The monstrous figure in black armor finally finished his laughter, and took aim at the cameraman with one of the two massive blasters in his hands.Then Kenzar fired, causing everyone watching to flinch, as if they were hit by the blast.As the feed began to fade out, the monstrous figure spoke, bringing all fears to life.

"Where there's day, there shall come night; when there's smoke, you will find fire; where once there was Yosho, now there is only BLACKSHIRE!"

**Next Time:** Blackshire's back.What horrors has he unleashed, and more importantly, without Yosho to try and control him, can our hero's stop him?Will Ryoko and Yosho from Torment be of any help?Plus what was Ryoko's nightmare?Will it affect the outcome of the battle to come, and what will she ask of Tenchi?

Chapter 15:Dark Days, Forces Gather 

{special congratulations to Gabumon, who figured out the truth!}


	15. Dark Days, Forces Gather

Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Planet Plesruis Commander Katiso, and Kenzar.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

Chapter 15:Dark Days, Forces Gather 

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_ _

_The horror of this war was but a painful memory to the Masaki family, however recent events have changed that, from dreaded nightmare, to reality._

_"Where there's day, there shall come night; when there's smoke, you will find fire; where once there was Yosho, now there is only BLACKSHIRE!"_

_ _

_These are the words spoken by the vile creature that calls himself Blackshire.It is this quote, which has left the extended Masaki family in their current state of shock.No one knows exactly how this demon has survived, and very few actually care.All they know is this; he must be stopped at all costs._

Chapter 15 of 26

**The Masaki House:**

Five extraordinary women, and a special young man, stood, mouths gaping open, at the television screen before them, which was now blank.They had just witnessed an omen, and none of them had a clue as to how this terror, they were so such had been vanquished, had returned.

"But how?How can this be?" Sasami cried as she buried her teary face into her sister's embrace."Ryoko and Tenchi said he was dead."

"Because he didn't die.No it's far worse than that." A stern voice asked from behind the gathered family.Stunned by this familiar tone, everyone quickly spun about, there standing with a Tenchi-ken containing no gems, was Yosho, with Ryoko standing right behind him, her arms crossed over her chest."I had a dream, and in it I knew Blackshire was not dead, but never in my worst nightmares did I see him doing so much damage."

"But how did you-" Ayeka began completely caught off guard by the young man's sudden presence. 

"We only arrived moments ago," the golden-eyed young man declared blankly. "Yet even then I can see we are too late."Doing a quick sweep of the area around him, the dimension hopping youth noticed something was missing."If you don't mind my asking, where is Ryoko?"

Once again the Masaki family cast confused looks at one another.Finally it was Mihoshi, of all people, who answered. " She's right behind you, silly."

After looking over his shoulder at the woman behind him, Yosho merely chuckled."That's not Ryoko, that's my mother."

"But I thought you were calling Ryoko, mom."Kiyone said still unsure what to make of this bizarre turn of events.

  
"Yes, I was but… well things have changed in my universe." The young man declared."It's obvious none of you know where Ryoko is, so I'll find her."Closing his eyes, the black haired youth concentrated trying to mentally find the woman he shared a mental link with, until finally he smiled. "I see, of course.If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."In a flash, the young man disappeared, leaving Ryoko Masaki alone with these people she knew so well, yet was a complete stranger to. 

With her usual winning smile, Ryoko glanced around the room. "I see Yosho is as good at explaining things as Tenchi was.Let me give you the basics."

"There's really no need, Little Ryoko," Washu said calmly as she popped a handful of chips in her mouth."After all it's obvious that you're the Ryoko from Torment, and you and Yosho have been drawn here by Blackshire's revealing himself."

"Washu…"the cyan-haired woman growled between her teeth._No matter what universe I'm in you're still annoying…._ "You got luck there, but unlike you guys," as she spoke the golden-eyed woman held up both arms revealing her wrists."I came prepared."

"You-You've got all three gems back," Tenchi muttered wondering what kind of devastation the woman before him could cause with all her gems. 

"That's right, Tenchi dear." She cooed looking at him with hungry eyes."Yosho gave them to me before Washu sent us here.I've already killed Blackshire twice, doing it again will be no problem. *"

**Mayuka's Room:**

Ryoko, the universe's most infamous space pirate stood alone beside Mayuka's, crib. _Yosho._ She mentally sighed._Why did you have to do it?If you were having trouble coping with me leaving you, all you had to do was come here.I'm sure Tenchi wouldn't mind if you stayed with us.You didn't have to deal with that darkness alone, you didn't have to become Blackshire to get my attention…._

_That's always nice to know,_ a masculine voice echoed in Ryoko's mind._Don't get me wrong, I like knowing you were concerned about me, mom, but I can take care of myself. _

"Yosho," the silver-haired woman gasped as she slowly turned around to see the black-haired youth standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother and I came back to finish off Blackshire." He said coldly. "It's time for me to end that monster's life.I should have known killing him wouldn't be that easy, nothing ever is when he's involved."

"No I mean if you're not Blackshire, then who is?" Ryoko asked confused by the recent turn of events.

Shaking his head, the young man could not answer."I don't know.But there is one thing I would like to know.We haven't seen each other in over a month; don't I even get a hello, or even a hug?Or do you hate me now?"

Wiping a newly formed tear from her eyes, Ryoko smiled, and embraced the man she had once called son."You know I almost went back to Torment for you.The day after I got here."

"What stopped you?"

** **

"Tenchi said I could go whenever I wanted, and that it would be with his blessing." She muttered."That's when I realized," Ryoko's voice changed her usual arrogance returning. "Where would the fun be in that?If I left and he was okay with it, then it wouldn't have that hint of danger, now would it?"

Yosho laughed loudly, "I see you haven't changed a bit.Well, come on.We have to see the others.I left them with mother, and you know it's dangerous to leave Ryoko with Tenchi."

"Mother, do you mean?" 

"Yes." He said solemnly, his arm around her shoulders as they walked out the door. "She's awake."The silver-haired woman sighed sharply with relief, in the sea of emotional torment she had been in, she could finally draw comfort from the fact that the man she called son, had someone to take care of him. "But we can talk, and reminisce later, right now we need to make a plan about Blackshire."

** **

**Later: **

The extended Masaki family, and their guests, sat around the living room, in silence, each one trying to figure out what was going on.One minute their lives had seemed to be going smoothly, the next everything was in complete chaos.Ryoko Masaki sat next to her son, occasionally casting glances at the silver-haired woman who sat beside the young man, Tenchi Masaki.On his other side, was the woman who had been Ryoko's archrival, Ayeka Jurai. _I remember those days, _she thought darkly._Those days were full of joy.I wish I could go back to them.Then at least my Tenchi would be alive, but knowing what I know now, I suppose it's for the best.I don't think I could bear to go on knowing I had Tenchi, and that if I ever had him again he would die.I couldn't go through that, not again.So I guess I'm stuck,_ the cyan-haired woman mentally laughed as she watched the young man like a hawk, _I can't go back, but there's no reason for me to go forward.I guess that's why I'm here.Right old friend**, better to die in battle, than to sit around waiting for my time to run out…. _

"There is else something I need to tell you." Yosho declared, finally ending the long silence."I think I know how Blackshire has survived…."

"And how would that be?" Washu inquired leaning towards the youth who was her grandson from another universe.

"It's all my fault, really.I should have known he would try something like this."

"Well enough of your stalling," Ayeka snapped."Just spit it out!"

"You always were bossy one, Ayeka."The cyan-haired woman with three gems stated."It's really very simple.I'm surprised none of you figured it out by now.Tenchi…" she asked looking at the young man with predatory eyes."Where is my necklace?"  
  


"Your necklace?You mean the one that Yosho had…. Well, you see I… I…" looking into her golden eyes, the young man had to bolster all his courage to say three simple words, "I lost it.I'm sorry, but I have no idea where it is.But is this really the time to be looking for a lost piece of jewelry?"

"It's more than just a piece of jewelry.To me it symbolizes the love my Tenchi had for me, but to the rest of you," the golden-eyed woman interrupted. "It's how Blackshire survived."

"What are you talking about?" Kiyone asked, tired of Ryoko Masaki's half answers. 

"When he died on the Ebon Shard, don't you remember seeing that bizarre black lighting?"Yosho asked as he looked at each woman, and Tenchi, looking for a spark of recognition in their eyes."It was the last things I saw before I blacked out, and awoke in Ryoko's arms. After my terrible dream, I realized what I had done.I had unleashed Blackshire on your Universe, when I left that pendant here."

"You weren't entirely to blame," the silver-haired demon announced. "I left it here, after you gave it to me."

"So if we get the necklace back, then Commander Katiso will be back to normal?" Mihoshi said a hopeful look in her large blue eyes.

"Yeah!" Kiyone said, trying to stay on the positive side of things. "Plus this is the Universe of Delight, that means Blackshire doesn't stand a chance here!"

"That would be true, if it was Katiso." Ryoko declared sadly."But you see there's one problem, I've seen this kind of destruction before.It's the work of Kenzar.Mass destruction, murder, and pillaging those are the trademarks of a true space pirate, not a would be demon."

  
"So what you are saying is Kenzar is Katiso?" Ayeka asked, not believing a word the former demon of the Masaki shrine said."How is that possible?"

"Yeah, Ryoko!"Mihoshi agreed thrusting one arm in the air to emphasize her point."We saw Katiso before, and he doesn't look anything like what Kenzar is supposed to.Plus, Katiso is a Galaxy Police Officer, and Kenzar is a space pirate.I don't think you can be both, can you Kiyone." After everyone got up off the floor, from collapsing anime style, Kiyone, as normal, prepare to yell at her slow-witted companion, but before she had a chance, Little Washu spoke up.

"That's because they were using holographic inducers," the red-haired woman said once again showing off her great intellect."I didn't mention it sooner to all of you because, I thought maybe Katiso and his men were trying to keep they real identities a secret, but now I can see that they were fooling us."

"Okay," Kiyone said, sounding angry after Washu's statement."I suppose I can buy that, but how is it possible for them to be alive? The Yenvala blew up right after they dropped Tenchi off.Remember, the ship was going to explode due to some engine trouble?"

"Another one of Kenzar's patented tricks," the lithe silver-haired woman observed. "He always liked to make people think he was dead, and…"

"And having a ship where no one could detect him, would make it impossible to figure out where he was."The emerald-eyed super genius realized."Then that would also solve who attacked the Science Academy!But why would he-"

"I don't know much about Kenzar, but if I know Blackshire," the black-haired young man cryptically said, "and I can promise you this much, it will not be anything good."

"OH NO!" Tenchi screamed, causing everyone to turn and face him."I was trying to figure out how Blackshire would have even MET Kenzar, and now I know how he got the necklace.It was when I visited The Yenvala.I let Katiso see it, and he called me Masaki.I remember feeling uneasy; because of the way he said it.Now that I think about it, the voice he used could only have been Blackshire's.DAMN!" Pausing, the young man let him blood cool, and his embarrassment fade.The young man, called Tenchi, was not one to normally curse, yet at the time that had seemed to be the only word worth saying."Sorry about that.It all makes sense now, that weird dream I had, that experience I had with Mayuka long ago.All of it was Blackshire's doing, his attempt to take over me." 

"But didn't he tell you in that dream that you would die embracing him?" Ayeka asked with concern for her beloved prince."I don not think you would ever hug that monster."

"True, but he also wasn't sure what he was talking about."Tenchi stated morbidly, "maybe it was all a lie, or maybe he was going to try and get Mayuka, like he did when he first showed up."

"OH!" Ryoko snarled in frustration, "We're wasting time! I know more about Kenzar than anyone else, with the exception of Kagato, but he's dead!So that makes me the expert, and I say we better get going if we are gonna stop that mad man!" 

"I don't think you'll be getting very far without your gems, Ryoko." Washu declared pointing to her own wrists merely to add to her point.As she looked at her wrists, the silver-haired woman realized, to her own anger, her mother was right."Not only that, but the last time you fought Blackshire, you had only one gem, and he nearly killed you.What good do you think you'll do with no gems? "

"Okay, fine, then give me the gems, Tenchi!" Ryoko shouted holding out one hand, waiting for her reward.

"Your gems?" Tenchi asked, his mind still not up to the current conversation."Why do you need them back?"

"Because without a gem on my left wrist," the silver-haired woman complained, "I can't control Ryo-Ohki.You know that! I told you the first time we met."

"Oh yeah, of course." Tenchi mumbled, ashamed of his poor memory."But you know Ryoko, I just thought of something.The last time we fought Blackshire, he DID hurt you really badly.Maybe you should just stay here."

The look on the silver-haired woman's face said it all.She was stunned, or rather hurt, that he would leave her behind.Especially since she would do anything to protect him, even at the cost of her own life."But Tenchi, I thought you said you loved me?"With a lightning quick motion, the young man clasped his hand over the silver-haired woman's mouth, preventing her from saying anything else. Of course, this drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Was something wrong with what my daughter said, Tenchi?"Washu asked, an evil grin on her face."Or were you lying to her when you said you loved her?Because that really doesn't sound like your style, to be perfectly honest."

_Blast, Ryoko I wanted to break the news to them in a little more gentle setting.Especially Ayeka, I can picture what she'll say and do._At that instant a chibi version of Ayeka appeared in his mind, rivers of tears pouring from her eyes as she fell to the floor in a massive temper tantrum._Oh well, I suppose there's no turning back now._"Well you see, girls," the young man stammered embarrassed."I recently discovered how much I care for Ryoko.I still care for all of you, but finally after all these years, I can actually say that Ryoko is foremost in my heart."

The reply the young man received was not what he had expected.Instead of crying, and threats from Ayeka, all the girls merely stared at him indifferently.

"We already knew that, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka replied solemnly."Ryoko told us at dinner, just after you left.Although I must admit that it did upset me at first, as I have had some time to cope with it, I realized in the end it was your decision.Yes, I would have rather you choose me or at least a woman of noble birth, one worthy of your affections, but if you have made up your mind to give your love to this mons… to Ryoko, then I shall not stand in your way."

Before her counterpart from Torment could reply, the silver-haired woman pulled Tenchi's hand away, an easy feat since the young man was stunned, and spoke, "I figured we'd try a different approach than the style you and your Tenchi used.I wanted to be out in the open about it."

_Congratulations, Ryoko. _Yosho said mentally, _I told you that no one could take from you what was rightfully yours.Now aren't you glad you came back?_

Not really sure what the silver haired demon was talking about to her other self; Tenchi focused his attention on the purple haired princess beside him."Ok, I guess I can understand that." He replied in a semi-confused tone, "But if you already knew, then why were the two of you still fighting?"

"Old habits die hard, I suppose," the purple-haired princess said, sounding a little embarrassed."Besides, I said we knew you loved her, I never said anything about my own opinion changing of that monster woman."

"Excuse me!"Washu snapped entering the conversation. "I'm glad my Little Ryoko and Tenchi are so happy, but if you don't mind, I would like to talk about a more pressing issue.Namely that nut job on Plesruis, you know BLACKSHIRE!"

"Tenchi!"Ryoko shouted flinging her arms around him, causing Ayeka to look away in mild disgust, while commenting on the 'fair maiden worried about her knight routine.'Looking up at him with tears streaming down her face, Ryoko shook her head. "You can't go fight him.If you do I just KNOW something terrible will happen.Just like in my nightmare…."

"Alright!"The young man snapped, holding her by the shoulders so he could look her square in the eyes."I know you don't want to talk about it Ryoko, but you've been dropping too many hints to avoid it anymore.Nothing else is happening until you TELL ME what it was you dreamed last night."

At that the room fell completely silent.Tenchi Masaki was not one to lose his patience easily, and when he did, everyone knew better than to argue with him.Coughing, almost as if she was embarrassed, the silver haired woman looked first at Tenchi, then at the others around her."All right, but if any of you decides to laugh at me…." The golden-eyed space pirate declared forming a crimson energy ball to accent her point.

"No one will laugh," Tenchi reassured her, sounding just about out of patience, yet at the same time very soothing.It was one of the things she loved so much about him, how no matter how grim the situation, he always seemed in control of himself.

"Okay then." Sighing painfully, the still shaken woman began her tale."I'm not sure how it happened, but when my dream began, I was back on The Ebon Shard.When I opened my eyes I saw Ayeka, in her Jurai battle suit, laying on the floor in front of me with a hole in her chest."As she said this, all eyes shifted the purple haired princess, who had turned a shade whiter."But that wasn't what made me scared, what got to me was still to come.I knelt down, noticing blood on my hands, Ayeka's blood.When I picked up her body, I heard something behind me, it was you Tenchi."Taking a tattered breath, the silver haired woman slowly restarted her story."You looked at me, with a furious look in your eyes, and said; 'you killed Ayeka, how could you?!'Before I could make a reply, you stabbed me in the chest with the Tenchi-ken, and smiled.Then just before everything faded to black, you looked down at me, pointing the blade at my face, and said; 'It's obvious you never loved me, no one who loves me would kill those who mean so much to me.But if you want me to believe you, then do me, and the whole universe a favor, and die.Not only that, but burn in hell, for me.'With that you walked away, and then everything faded to black."

"And you're worried about that happening?"The brown-haired youth shouted."You know I would never hurt, or say anything like that to any of you girls."

"Of course I know that, but…" Ryoko from delight paused, feeling uncomfortable once again."But it wasn't so much what happened, but this feeling I got seeing you walk away.You were walking into the darkness, and I knew you wouldn't survive.Don't you see, if I have to die no that ship, that's fine with me, but I will not let anything happen to you, Tenchi!"

"Besides," Ayeka said looking at her archrival wickedly, "there is no way someone as barbaric as you could ever hope to kill me.I am really just too much for you Ryoko, darling."  
  


"I've got an idea!" Mihoshi shouted, getting a look of surprise from everyone. "What if Tenchi didn't go?We can take care of Blackshire, and then no one will have to die!"

"No, I can't do that." The young shrine caretaker in training declared. "I am responsible for what's happening on that planet, and it's my job to stop that monster.This time for good. "

"Well you can count me in!" The youthful looking demon shouted. 

Standing up, Tenchi sighed heavily, as he cast his eyes downward on her. "Ryoko…."

Not one to be scolded, the silver-haired woman also leapt to her feet, "Listen Tenchi, I have to be there to make sure my dream doesn't happen.Why don't you make Ayeka stay behind?She's the most worthless!"

"WHAT!" the purple haired woman shouted shooting to her feet. "How dare you say such a thing?I'll have you know as a Jurain Princess I have more power than a monster like you could ever hope to wield!"

"Oh Really?I can prove you're weaker than me," Ryoko snarled glaring into Ayeka's red eyes.

"Oh please, stop fighting," Sasami said tugging her sister's kimono."This really isn't helping anything, and…"

"Ryoko!" Washu said pulling on her daughter's dress, "we really don't have the time for this sort of thing!Just do what Tenchi says, and…"

"Oh dear," Mihoshi said, trying to get to her feet to stop the war, which was brewing."You two really!Don't fight or… Whoa!"Rising to her feet too quickly, the ditzy blonde tripped over the edge of the coffee table and tumbled right back into Kiyone's lap, causing the teal-haired detective to moan in pain.

"Get off me Mihoshi!" Kiyone screamed trying to push the dark skinned woman off her lap, yet instead she only seemed to be making the situation worse, somehow.

As chaos blossomed in the room, Tenchi Masaki could only look around in sheer amazement.The only two, besides himself, who was not involved in the battle raging in his living room, was Yosho, and the Ryoko from torment.The young man merely stared into the battle, as if possessed by it, while the cyan-haired woman seemed strange, he couldn't place what it was about her, yet as he looked at her looking at his family fighting, the young man felt sad.Finally after a few moments, Tenchi could stand no more, "RYOKO!"He shouted, ending the yelling and fighting around him, as well as causing both women who bore that name to instantly turned to face him.

"What is it Tenchi?" The two Ryoko's sweetly asked, appearing directly in front of him, both smiling cheerfully.

Taken back by this turn of events, after all having two Ryoko's before you would be enough to unbalance anyone. "You," he finally said, having regained his assertiveness, as he pointed to the visiting Ryoko, "stay here."Then he quickly turned to his Ryoko. "You, come with me."Grabbing her wrist, the young man quickly led her into the kitchen.

"Well that ended things abruptly," Washu said with her hands on her hips."I wish he would have done that sooner."  
  


"I agree," Ayeka, said trying to calm herself down, as she straightened the few hairs that had gone wild in her combat with Ryoko.

Silence once again claimed the living room, yet even this silence was soon to end.It was ended by a sudden laughing, "That's what we looked like!"Ryoko laughed, falling onto the couch behind her in laughter."You all looked so hilarious!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Ryoko," Kiyone said, grateful to have her blonde partner no longer on her lap.

Ayeka growled, having finally calmed her nerves, and straightened her hair."It seems no matter where she is from, Ryoko is Ryoko."Looking away, the purple haired princess quickly muttered under her breath, "aren't we the lucky ones…."

**Minutes Later:**

Tenchi Masaki slowly came out of the kitchen a serious look on his face.Breathing deep the young man noticed everyone was staring at him. "All right.I managed to convince Ryoko to stay behind." He said with finality."We need someone to watch Mayuka, and I figured since we went through all the trouble of getting Ryoko back, it would be best to have her stay behind." 

"Well I shall not stay behind, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka proclaimed. "If this monster is still alive, then it could become a threat to the entire universe, including Jurai's territory.It is my duty as first princess to deal with this before it becomes a crisis."

"If Ayeka's going, then I wanna go too!" the little blue haired girl chimed.

"I think this is a job for the Galaxy Police, Sasami," Kiyone said stepping forward. 

"Yeah," Mihoshi agreed, "and we're gonna be hungry when we get back, and I could really go for some rice balls!"

"Tenchi," Sasami yelled wrapping her tiny arms around his waist."I want to help out, please don't make me stay!"

Shaking his head, the young man hated what he was about to say."I'm afraid Mihoshi and Kiyone are right, it's too dangerous for you to go with us."

Releasing him, as if he was on fire, Sasami's eyes welled with tears."It's not fair!" she yelled turning him as she ran towards the stairs.However instead of running up the stairs, she instead ran into Yosho, who looked down at her with concern in her eyes in his golden eyes.

"Aunt Sasami," he said quietly, glancing up at the clock on the wall."It's getting late.Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?I'll tell you what, why don't I take you upstairs.Maybe I can make you feel better about staying behind.Besides, there's something very important I need to ask you to do for me, okay?"

Although she had only known him a short time, as the little blue-haired girl looked into his golden-eyes, she saw the kindness of Tenchi, yet also the power of Ryoko."Okay," she said in a tiny voice, letting him take one of her small hands into his own. 

After the duo had ascended the stairs, the cyan-haired woman looked at those around her, "Well, you know that Yosho and I are going with you.It's why we came here."

"Excuse me, Ryoko," Ayeka asked her curiosity showing, "but what favor is it Yosho is going to ask my sister?"

"How should I know," the golden-eyed woman declared staring at Tenchi as she spoke. "I can't read the boy's mind or anything."

Trying to diffuse a fight, before it started, Tenchi quickly looked at the small red-haired who had been silent for the last few minutes."What about you, Washu?Are you going to come with us?"

"No," she declared with a shrug of her shoulders. "I should probably stay here to watch those two. After all, Ryoko isn't the most responsible person we know.But here," Washu said as she typed on her ethereal keyboard, suddenly a small box fell from a portal, which opened over her head."Take this with you.Once you get the necklace off that black armored weirdo, this should be able to contain his essence."

"There really is no need for that thing, Washu." The cyan-haired woman declared. "Since I'm going to kill him for what he's done to my son.The only thing that'll be left of him when I'm through will be a bad memory."

"All right then," Tenchi said interrupting the ready to fight woman, "then it's decided.Washu, Sasami, and Ryoko will stay here, and the rest of us will go to fight Blackshire.Just let me go get my sword, and-"

"Wait a moment, Tenchi." An old voice said from the door.Turning everyone noticed Lord Katsuhito standing in the doorway, a wooden training sword slung over his shoulder. "So, you are all off to face this Blackshire person again?Very well, if you must, but I must insist you leave the sword here."

"How long have you been standing there, grandpa?" Tenchi asked as startled as the others. 

"But why, brother?" Ayeka asked worriedly."The sword is Tenchi's, you gave it to him.Why shouldn't he take it?"

"I have been here, long enough, to know what's going on." He began, looking solely at the visiting Ryoko."As you know, the gems are Ryoko's source of power, if anything should happen to all of you, and Blackshire was able to take Ryoko's gems, then we would be completely unable to defend ourselves against his power."

"But, what will I use to protect myself?" the young man asked starting to get flustered.Instead of replying, the old man tossed him the wooden sword he had carried.

"Use this if you must, but I would have thought one with access to the Lighthawk sword wouldn't need something like this," having said that, the old shrine priest turned and walked back towards the shrine. 

**Meanwhile:**

**Upstairs: **

"There you are," Yosho said softly as he tucked Sasami into her bed, smiling broadly as he did. 

"You know what I like about you," the little girl said happily."You're always so happy, that it makes me not feel sad anymore when I look at you."

Slowly the young man shook his head."I'm not really that happy a guy, Aunt Sasami.It's just that…well, as I look at you laying there, it reminds me of when I was a little boy, and you would tuck me in at night.Now it seems I'm doing the same for you.Not only that, but your saying things that I used to tell MY aunt Sasami when she would comfort me after a nightmare."

"Really," the blue-haired princess said, always fascinated to hear about her other self, "you know, you never did tell me, where is the me of your Universe?She wasn't killed was she?"

Turning his head slowly, Tenchi's son gazed out the window at the sea of stars before him."No.She's still alive, but right now… right now she's busy attending to her duties as the first princess of Jurai.I haven't seen here since that day."

The two sat in silence, looking out at the infinite splendor of the night's sky.Finally Sasami's teary voice shattered the quiet meeting, "I don't wanna be the first princess, Yosho." She said as if it explained everything."Please make sure Ayeka comes back safely, and make sure Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Tenchi stay safe too.Pleaasse!"

Yosho laughed, placing one of his muscular hands on the little girl's head."I promise.Now I have a favor to ask of you."

  
"Sure, I'll do anything to make sure my family comes homes safe." Sasami declared passionately. 

"Great, because I need you to get me something.I'd ask mother, but she can't do it."Casting him a confused glance, the pink-eyed girl continued to wait for the man with golden eyes request."It shouldn't be that hard for you, but what I need is…"

**A Few Minutes Later:**

Coming down the stairs, Yosho did his best to steel his nerves, as he prepared to face the others.He felt quiet unnerved when he arrived at the base of the staircase, and saw everyone staring at him."I see you all must be ready.Sorry to keep you waiting, now then, shall we be off?"

"Wait!" Washu shouted seeming to come out of a trance, "don't forget these!"Pressing a few keys on her ethereal laptop, the little red haired woman once again produced six small devices, or to be more exact six communication relays."I made some more of them in case an emergency came up, and it's a good thing, since we always seem to have our fair share of emergencies.You do remember how to use them right?You just put them over your ear, and that way I can measure vital signs, as well as teleport you here, if anything should go wrong."

Ryoko Masaki looked at the small ear sized machine. "Well, I don't think we'll need them, but if it'll shut you up so we can go…." Placing it on her ear, the golden-eyed woman grinned, looking at the brown-haired young man nearby."So Tenchi, how do I look?"

"Uh, well you look fine, I guess…" the young man replied unsure how to answer the double of the woman he cherished.

"Mrs. Ryoko!" Ayeka shouted having finally finished putting her own transmitter on her ear."It wasn't bad enough you had to seduce Lord Tenchi once, can't you leave the one you're working on alone?"

The two girls snarled as they looked at each other, like two lioness' ready to leap at their prey.Yet before any violence began, the cyan-haired woman straighten up, smiling heartily."All right, Ayeka.Besides I'd much rather pick on you."

_This is gonna be a long trip…. _Tenchi mentally groaned as he shook his head in defeat.__

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

Washu stood at the window, watching the large red GP cruiser blast off into outer space.When they were no longer in sight, she still continued to look out into the vastness of space, as if by doing so they would be back sooner.Finally, when the house had become so quiet she could hear a pin drop, the small scientist went into the kitchen, to grab herself a snack before bed. 

**The Kitchen:**

"OH!" Washu started as she opened the door, to a well-lit kitchen.Yet that was not what had surprised the diminutive genius.Instead it was what she saw was Ryoko, with her hand on her right cheek and a stunned look Washu hadn't seen on the silver-haired woman's face since that night long ago when Mayuka had first joined the unique family."What's wrong, Ryoko?"The smaller woman asked nonchalantly as she made her way to the refrigerator.

For a few moments, Ryoko merely stood there, as if in a shock."Tenchi," she finally said in a whispered tone."He…."

"He didn't hit you again, did he?" the small red haired said dropping her plate of goodies.It was a sight she could never forget.Despite how long ago it happened, it had left a scar on the little genius's heart, and would always be foremost in her mind.Mayuka had been lost, apparently by Ryoko, and when the orange-eyed girl returned home, a vicious battle between her and Ryoko had broke out.Tenchi, to his credit, did his best to calm the two girls, even stepping in between them and trying to hold back the silver-haired woman, but in the end the stress of the situation had got to him, and the young man did something which to this day still made Washu cringle.

_He hit my little girl,_ the small woman remembered.It had been just a slap, and no physical harm had come to the golden-eyed woman, but nevertheless, it was something the green-eyed genius had wished she had never seen.According to her daughter's memories, which she checked periodically, and of course it was only a surface scan, to check up on her daughter, that night the entire episode had been apologized for and everything was all but forgotten.

"No," the silver haired woman said, her face finally changing expression, turning into a smile. "He kissed me on the cheek, and told me something."A single tear rolling down her face. "Tenchi told me that when he was a kid, he used to always dream of coming home, and being greeted by the woman he loves.He would picture how they would hug, since they were so happy to see each other.The woman he met each day would be his wife, the woman who was to be the mother of his children, and Tenchi asked me…. He asked me to make sure I met him when he got home." 

"Oh…." Washu declared sounding disappointed, despite the fact she sighed in relief. As she picking up her snack tray, "so like a good little girl, or should I say a good doggie, you're going to wait for him?"

Almost instantly the lithe woman grabbed the small scientist, who had just enough time to place her food on the counter, before she was violently shook."WHAT DID YOU SAY?How dare you call me a dog, Washu?"

"It was…just a … joke," the red-haired woman declared as she shook in her daughter's arms."Honest….Look, why don't we go to the Onsen, it'll calm you down.It'll be great, just like old times.We can sit in the warm water, and tell girly stories about boys, while we have some Saki…."

  
"The only one of those things we've ever done is drink Saki, Washu," Ryoko reminded her smaller mother in an irritated tone."But all right, if it'll shut you up.I'll go."

Shaking her head in amusement, the red-haired woman smiled._Ryoko is Ryoko, no matter where you are._ "Alright, I'll be there in a minute.I want to get a snack first, see you there."

Ryoko prepared to leave, but before she teleported, the golden-eyed woman looked at the night sky._Tenchi…please be careful.Please, let me welcome you home.I didn't say it earlier, but I'm certain of it now.The Ryoko in my nightmare had three gems; I don't want to think about what that could mean….Please, my Tenchi, come home safely, and come home as you._

**An hour later:**

**Aboard the Yagami:**

Kiyone sat at the helm of her starship, the controls clenched tightly in her hands, as she peered into the endless darkness of space.I can't believe how easily we were tricked, how easily **I** was tricked.Never mind that Tenchi's losing the necklace let Blackshire loose on the universe, I handed The Ebon shard to Kenzar without even asking for any ID!What kind of rookie mistake is that?Now, thanks to me, this monster is even stronger than before.

Before the teal haired woman could continue to berate herself a sudden noise, caused by the opening of the door behind her, interrupted her."Hello, Ryoko," she said looking over her shoulder, "what's up?"The cyan-haired woman said nothing; instead she merely stared at her companion."Is something wrong?" the blue-green eyed woman asked feeling unnerved by the quiet visitor's unending stare.

"No." Ryoko finally said."Nothing at all.It's good to see you again, Kiyone.It's been too long."Turning around Ryoko slammed into Mihoshi, causing the ditzy blonde to spill her drink all over the two of them.

"Sorry about that, Ryoko." The tanned skinned galaxy police officer declared, looking at the stains on their clothes."But I didn't know you were in here."

"It's okay," the woman from Torment declared, as she examined her dress. "I haven't had you spill anything on me in… well it's been a long time." An eerie silence filled the air, as the three women sat and stood in discomfort.Coughing the cyan-haired space pirate spoke up, "Tenchi and Yosho wanted me to come ask you how long it would be before we reached Plesruis."

"Two hours," Kiyone said with a grim determination, "at the most."

"Okay then.See you then," the former demon of the Masaki shrine said heading out the door. "When this is all over, we'll all go home, and have a bottle of Saki. It'll be like old times…."

"But Ryoko," the blue-eyed woman said not following Ryoko's message."We did that last night."Even though it was a completely innocent statement, the time and space traveler's heart still felt the sting of those words.

For no matter how much they looked, sounded, or acted like the women she had shared so many adventures with, they would never be them.Steeling her nerves, Ryoko Masaki slowly flew away, waiting to let her tears come out until she was far from the eyes of anyone else. 

**In another portion of the ship:**

Tenchi Masaki, and the young man who could have been his son, stood side by side looking into the unending darkness of space. "I am sorry about all this, father…" cursing himself under his breath the young man continued sounding angry at his mistake."I mean Tenchi.This whole thing is my fault."

Placing his hand on the muscular youth's shoulder, the brown-haired youth smiled. "You can call me father, if you want Yosho. It's no problem, really.After all, in a way I am your dad, and none of this is your fault.I lost my mother when I was younger than you, and I know how painful it can be.What matters is that you are ready to face your own demons."

With a weak chuckle, the golden-eyed young man turned to look at his father."It's funny how our lives are always intertwined with demons, some we can love, and some we have to fight."

Catching his hidden meaning, Tenchi nodded. "Yeah it is.Although my _demon_ is also the woman I love."

"Ah…" the young man sighed coyly, nudging his elder in the ribs. "Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

"No!" the Jurain prince shouted. "I just said I loved Ryoko, I never said anything about marriage!"

"Oh come on," the man from torment said, locking his arm around his dad's neck. "Don't tell me you never thought about it…."

"No!" Tenchi screamed nervously, as he always used to when Ryoko was near him.

Ayeka Jurai watched the entire scene from her position across the room.They look so happy together._Like they really are related.I wonder… is a son like this in Lord Tenchi's future?_Walking to the door the purple haired woman smiled._If he is, he will be a welcome addition.I think I'll leave them be for now.I wonder where that demon woman they're talking about ran off to?_

Opening the door, the young princess soon had her answer, as she collided with Ryoko, who seemed to be floating aimlessly down the hall.

"I see you are never paying any attention to what's going on around you, Ryoko." Ayeka said as she dusted herself off, sitting on the floor in a very unlady-like manner. 

"And you still assume everyone is gonna just get outta your way, don't you little princess," the cyan-haired woman snarled, as she looked down at the purple haired woman from where she floated in the air.Ayeka Jurai opened her mouth to make a rather nasty rebuttal, however she was stopped by what the cyan-haired woman said next."I guess that's why I always considered you my best friend, since we're quiet a like."

Rising to her feet the young princess of Jurai cast her rival from another universe a stunned glare, "have you been drinking, Ryoko?You and I have little in common.I mean really…."

"One," the golden-eyed woman holding up one finger, "we both love Tenchi, and would do anything for him."Ayeka shrugged, muttering her agreement on that point."Two," she continued holding up a second finger, "both of us are too stubborn to just give up on getting something we want.We may have different methods, but deep down, we're the same.And of course, three," the golden-eyed woman grinned broadly, "we both love to drink.Now don't lie, I've seen you put it away…." With that the cyan-haired woman cackled loudly, lying back in the air, amused by her own statement. 

"Very well, Ryoko." The purple haired princess admitted. "Yet I would hardly call you my friend, more like a sister gone bad, than anything else."

Ryoko Masaki stopped laughing looking the woman who was, in a way, once her rival, square in the eyes."Thanks, Ayeka, and I just wanted to say… I'm sorry I let you down.I'm sorry you got killed."

Placing her hand on the cyan-haired woman's skinny shoulder, Ayeka smiled."Think nothing of it Ryoko.Besides," she mused, "There is no need to apologize, especially since I know you would never do such a thing normally.My getting killed was, from what Yosho told us, my own choosing.You said we'd each do anything for lord Tenchi, and that would have been the way I chose to die, protecting his memory, mother-in-law, and his child.Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to freshen up before the coming battle."With that, the purple haired princess turned, walking down the long hallway of the Yagami.

"Thanks…." The cyan haired woman whispered. It had done her soul good to speak with her friends, who had died so long ago.Ayeka's last words made the silver haired woman laugh."Going to freshen up before battle, what is she thinking?I…. Wait a minute!" Ryoko's voice changed from happy to angered as she recounted the people her Ayeka claimed to die fighting for."That little sneak! Dying for Tenchi's memory, Yosho, and Washu, but if it was for me, NO!Well, little princess, see if I'm nice to you anymore!"Whirling about, the cyan-haired woman continued on her random path, now obsessed with vengeance on the Jurain Princess.

**2 Hours Later:**

**Planet Plesruis:**

The galaxy police that had been nearby when the carnage began battled with all their might against Blackshire's newly risen army, as well as his new recruits.However even with all their weaponry and training, it seemed they were outmatched.It would only be a matter of time before the battle turned to the evil creature's aid, even if aid came it was doubtful they would live long enough to benefit from it.

"Damn it all!" a young officer said from his hover bike, as he fired repeated shots at a passing space pirate. He was a slender man, yet his physique showed that he was also quiet strong.At first glance, he would appear to be more of a tiger than a human, with his sloping forehead, and brown moss like hair, which drooped over his face. This was no normal GP officer, this was a Priderian*, a member of a noble and proud race.Currently his orange fur was matted down from his own sweat and blood, which had been spilled many times during this battle, and his lime green eyes, which were the same color throughout, blazed with a furious passion as he continued to fight against his seemingly unstoppable foe.

_What are these guys made of? I don't understand!When uncle gave me the job of guarding this planet, no one EVER said anything about fighting undead beasts.I figured it was one of the perks of being the commander's nephew*.Still that name I keep hearing over and over, Kenzar, does make this a big job.So the backup I called in for should be here soon!From what I've heard of Kenzar, Commander Katiso is supposed to be tracking him down.Does that mean he killed the Commander?_The young captain did his best to banish such dark thoughts from his mind. "No one could kill Katiso," the tiger-man snarled, firing once again, finally bringing down one of the space pirate's jet bikes soaring down. __

"Captain Koreas!" a new recruit said, coming up beside his superior."What are we going to do?We're hopelessly out gunned, and out manned!"

"We do what Galaxy Police do!" Koreas shouted."We protect the good citizens of Plesruis, with our lives if we have to, and we pray reinforcements arrive!" 

"Sir!" the new recruit shouted."I just got a message from head quarters.Some ships are on the way, and will be here…"

"WHEN?" the captain shouted in no desire to play games.

"But it will be a full day, even at max speed, before any help shows up!" the young man with golden hair sighed, "the only ship that can get here anytime soon is the Yagami."

"The Yagami!Isn't that the ship owned by First Class detective Kiyone, and her partner Mihoshi?"

"Yes sir.According to reports, they are on the way right now…" 

Snorting arrogantly, the angered Priderian smiled. "One ship, with two first class detectives….What can one ship possibly do?Against that!" as he yelled, the feral officer fired a shot at the massive black vessel, The Yenvala, which hovered high in the sky overhead.

**On a Rooftop not far away:**

** **

"Kenzar! This is Sigius on the Yenvala, do you copy?" the small commander's voice echoed in the black armored monster's headpiece. 

"Yes I read you, Sigius, but please do remember the name is Blackshire now, there really is no need to hide it any longer.Not since the whole universe knows I'm out here."

"Very well,** Blackshire**, the Yenvala's sensors detect the Yagami has arrived, they'll probably be here any second."

"Excellent, the time I've been waiting for is finally at hand.After so many months, I can finally kill my enemies once and for all!" the evil monster from Torment declared, firing two shots from the massive blasters in his hands."But don't call my ship the Yenvala, that sounds too peaceful.Please, call it what it was born to be known as, The Ebon Shard!Now summon the men, I want to have a welcoming party for my guests, one worthy of their skills.The time for looking is over.The time for pure vengeance is at hand!"

"What about the Yagami?" the ruby eyed man asked his concern showing in his weasel like voice. 

"Destroy it," Blackshire stated casually."I have no need for such a worthless, underdeveloped weapon.But this would be a good time to test the new weapon system of The Ebon Shard."

"BLACKSHIRE!" a voice thundered behind the ebon behemoth.

"Well, Sigius time to go to work." The large man laughed ending the communication abruptly. 

"Or Kenzar, whatever you call yourself, I'm here!Now turn and face me!" the voice continued to thunder.

Turning slowly the black armored beast smiled, his eyes flaring their emerald light proudly.There standing before him was the man who had created him, Yosho Masaki.Standing behind the young man was his aunt, Ayeka, his mother, Ryoko, and Tenchi."Welcome Prince Tenchi, Prince Yosho, and Lady Ayeka.You'll have to excuse me, if I don't address you as by a proper title, Ryoko, but we each know you too well to know you are no lady."

"You're as cocky and rude in this universe as you are in mine," the cyan-haired woman declared, cracking her knuckles.

"In your universe… what are you…Ah I see," the vile demon hissed."You must be Yosho's mom.His true mother, the one who I kept sleeping with drugs for a year.Nice to see you've rejoined the world of the living, to bad it's only to die."

"Are you here to fight Blackshire," the golden-eyed woman said stepping in front of her son, "or talk?"

Reacting before the ebon titan could speak, Yosho brandished his blade, appearing right in front of his dark persona.With an equally fast reaction, the emerald-eyed villain fired both of his blasters into his attacker, the resulting explosion hurling the young man away from him and obliterating the vile creature's weapons."All right, boy, you want to die first, that's fine with me!But I feel I should warn you, I've gotten a lot stronger than I was the last time we met.You see, adding Kenzar's power to my own, which I managed to copy from your own impressive powers, has made me unstoppable."

Rising to his feet, the Tenchi-ken still clutched in his hand, Yosho grinned."No, I don't care kind of power you think you have, I will kill you.You may have power, but in a fair fight you know I can always take you."

Once again Blackshire chuckled."My dear, Yosho," he said with a weak sigh, "who said anything about playing fair?"

It was then that a horrible screech filled the air behind the young golden-eyed prince; it was the scream of his mother in pain.Turning nearly instantly, Yosho's eyes were met by a terrifying sight.In the sky behind him stood, at least, thirty men, dressed in black clothing, their names written in blood on their chests.Each figure's eyes glowed just like Blackshire's, yet these men seemed to have no will of their own.Behind these floating monstrosities, was a line of savage looking men, who the young prince quickly realized was what remained of Kenzar's living crew. 

"Beautiful aren't they?Everyone who has ever come in contact with me is mine to control.I could have you, Ryoko, or even lord Tenchi if I wanted.But that would ruin the fun.Instead I'm going to kill you all, here and now."Holding out a clawed hand, Blackshire fashioned an emerald energy sword, one resembling a broad sword from Ancient Earth lore."You might be can't beat me, Yosho.Not even you, your aunts, or those stupid insects, the Galaxy Police, can stop me.Besides, I don't want to kill any of you, not yet any way.I merely want to kill Tenchi, I want to see how good those Lighthawk wings of his truly are!"

"Then you'll have to kill me first, Blackshire!" Yosho snarled gripping his weapon firmly before him.

"If you are in that big of a hurry to die, then I shall not disappoint you." The ebon monster declared, holding his broad blade before him. With his free hand he beckoned his youthful adversary towards him, "come then, Prince.Let all the past grievances between us end here and now!"

"For once we agree," the young man hissed holding the Tenchi-ken firmly in his hands as he charged the ebon titan before him.In mere moments this epic battle would be joined, Blackshire verses Yosho, while Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and the remaining handful of Galaxy Police would wage war against the vile creature's diabolical minions.It was obvious the beginning of dark days, had now begun….

**Next Time: **It's time for a real fight!Ryoko and the others take on a Blackshire possessed Kenzar and his evil minions.While Kiyone and Mihoshi on the Yagami, along side Ryo-Ohki must engage in combat with the newly powered up EBON SHARD! It's an action packed chapter not to be missed.Plus see a new ability Blackshire has learned, and what is Yosho's request (don't worry this is NOT a hentai / lemon!)?Also how will Ryoko seek vengeance on Ayeka?Will Ryoko's dark dream come true?In one week, **Chapter 16: Dark Days are here**

  * Ryoko refers to The Blackshire Interval, and Vegeta Muyo 2
  * Once again remember Vegeta Muyo would have occurred in Ryoko Masaki's universe.She's just thinking of an old friend.
  * Captain Koreas is referring to the Commander who dispatched Mihoshi to find Kagato.
  * Thanks to Unholy dragoon for the name of the tiger/human race. 


	16. Dark Days are here

Chapter 16: Dark Days are here

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

**Chapter 16: Dark Days are here**

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_ _

_The horror of this war was but a painful memory to the Masaki family, however recent events have changed that, from dreaded nightmare, to reality._

_"Where there's day, there shall come night; when there's smoke, you will find fire; where once there was Yosho, now there is only BLACKSHIRE!"_

_  
It was these words, which, among other things, started a war, a war of legendary proportions.Blackshire has returned, in the body of Kenzar,' son' of Kagato.Tenchi and his family, along with Ryoko and Yosho, from Torment, have now arrived on Plesruis, and the epic battle is joined, as it was meant to be. _

Chapter 16 of 26:

** **

**Planet Plesruis:**

On a planet, that was only a few hours ago, considered to be the greatest vacation resort in the universe, good and evil wage an unbelievable battle for dominance.Tenchi Masaki, Ryoko, from the Universe of Torment, Ayeka Jurai, Kiyone and Mihoshi, and the Galaxy Police, are the representatives of all that is right and just in this battle, while Blackshire and his minions seek to destroy and pillage everything in their path.For the past two month, Blackshire has been planning his return, and now after so very long this battle has arrived.

**The Rooftop:**

Yosho Masaki screamed as he landed heavily on the rooftop, sliding on his shoulder roughly, while his adversary cackled madly."You've been slacking, prince Yosho…." The ebon knight said mockingly."Charging me head on…. Really, I expected more really."Slowly the young man stood back on his feet.

_That hurt,_ the young son of Tenchi thought as he held up his sword."I'm not beaten yet, Blackshire.As a matter of fact, you just got lucky that time."

The creature with green energy smiled, a terrifying appearance when added to his unholy helmet, holding up his energy sword."Oh really, well then, let's try this again."

Roaring loudly, the young man moved his sword behind him, and charged straight at his foe.Just as he appeared before his opponent, Yosho leapt, narrowly avoiding Blackshire's emerald blade.With a swift motion, the young man landed behind his enemy and whirled about swinging his Tenchi-ken with all his might.It was an impressive move, yet the black armored monster was quick on his feet, and managed to deflect the attack.With a hiss, Blackshire swung his weapon again, but his golden-eyed foe suddenly vanished as the blade passed through the air he had once occupied._What?Where did he go?_

_ _

"Behind you, Blackshire," a voice yelled.Yosho brought his sword across quickly, raking it across the armored man's back.

The ebon monster winced, as a small trickle of green blood ran from his open wound.Turning slowly to face his foe. "You have improved.I'm sorry for saying you were weak, but it really doesn't matter. Since you're going to die anyway."The two warriors collided, sword to sword, each pushing with all their might as they sought to find some flaw in the other's defenses.After long moments, the hideous scowl on Blackshire's face faded, replaced with a victorious smile."Is that all?"With a last surge of strength, the vile creature flung the young man away from him.

As he looked up, Yosho's face went completely white as an emerald burst of power from Blackshire's hand smashed into him.The sheer impact of the blast causing him to be pushed back, yet for some reason his ebon foe had not placed enough power in it to do much, if any damage, to him.Opening his eyes, they youngest Masaki was quick to see why.It had been a trap.Before him, arm reaching towards him, was Blackshire, who quickly, and firmly, snared a handful of Yosho's long black hair, and lifted him off his feet.The pain shooting through his arm was just enough so that the young man dropped the Tenchi-ken.

"Like I said," the ebon monster sneered drawing his free arm back slowly, as his prey instinctively reached upwards.Before Yosho' efforts could yield any results, the body stealing monster's fist collided with his chest, full force.As his armored hand slammed into the vulnerable youth's body, Blackshire released his hair, allowing Yosho to be thrown from him.Pain racing through his battered frame, the golden-eyed youth did his best to force his eyes open.Once again Blackshire was gone, but the sudden pain shooting through his back, Blackshire's knee, told the young man where his adversary was.Landing with a thud on the ground, the young child of Ryoko did his best to stand.However just when he had managed to get on all fours, the ebon knight's foot smashed down onto his back, causing the muscular youth to cry out in pain."Oh I'm sorry," the evil creature chuckled. "It seems I'm not giving you the time you'd need to use your pathetic powers.Maybe I should go easy on you.Or maybe…" a vile maliciousness crept into the monster's voice, "I should show you what it feels like when some one runs you through from behind."Reaching down, the evil beast grasp Yosho's head, like one would pick up a ripe melon, and held him high.This was the moment he had been preparing for, for so long. _Now all past grievances shall be repaid…._Rearing back his fist again, Blackshire made one final request. "Yosho, my dear brother, please make sure you scream for me.Just so you know, I think I'll beat you a little longer, so I can enjoy your screams.Before I kill you…." With that, the ebon monster began brining his fist slamming into his young foe's back, causing the young part Jurain to cry out relentlessly. _Foolish boy, thinking with your meager training you could best me!I've had years to train, and a body with more power than you could fathom, while you've been at home, crying over your mommy. I knew you were coming, I can even hear your thoughts now, as you writhe in agony, hoping Washu will save you.But your friends used that trick on my ship last time.All Washu will get for a reading is what she wants to hear.It's OVER Yosho._

A panicked look covered the writhing youth's face,_ Am I going insane, or did I just hear his voice in my head, again._

At that moment, he heard the voice again, this time full of glee._I'll give you one hint to solve this mystery, boy; you're not losing your mind this time…._With a final laugh, Blackshire swung again, preparing to shatter the young man's spine.

**Meanwhile: **

As Yosho and Blackshire's battle began, the others did their best against his minions.Ryoko crumpled one enemy with one punch to the stomach, knocking the undead beast to the ground."Is that these things have got?" she yelled happily flying skyward to face off against her next opponent.Two creature's, with glowing green eyes, flew at her, hoping in vain to over power her.With an easy that would beguile the imagination, Ryoko Masaki dodged her twin attackers, appearing behind them, firing two crimson power surges from her hands, obliterating her opponents._This really is too easy, I would have expected better from you, Blackshire.But I guess this is what I get for fighting a cheap copy.Too bad, I thought this might be hard, or at least take some finesse to get through.Oh well, all I want from this is my necklace back, and I will not leave here until I get it!_

Taking a moments pause, the woman in the red and black battle suit took in the entire battle field, Tenchi and Ayeka seemed to be doing well against there foes, and her son was, currently, going toe to toe against Blackshire, locking in a vicious looking sword battle.Smiling to herself, Ryoko glanced about, seeing a GP officer being attacked by a few, still human, minions of the ebon monster."Maybe this will be a little more interesting…."

**On the Rooftop:**

With tremendous force, the young man, named Tenchi, brought down his wooden sword, and severed an engine off an air bike ridden by a passing pirate.The now out of control vehicle slammed into the ground behind the young man, bursting into flames.Spinning to his right, the swordsman in training managed to catch a pulse blast from another man's blaster with his sword.However the brute force of the energy was enough to shatter the wooden blade, leaving the young man with nothing more than a shard of his former weapon._Oh man…_ he thought dismally looking quickly down at his weapon._Grandpa's gonna kill me for this! _At that instant another blast grazed his head, doing little damage to him, but destroying his communicator Washu had given him.Falling down, into a roll, the young man fell into a defensive position.Looking around for anything he could use as a weapon.

"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled, her force field deflecting numerous blasts from her attackers, as she soared between several of Blackshire's undead monsters, striking them with her full force, and causing them to crumple.With a wave, the young man motioned that he was fine, and the purple-haired Jurain sighed in relief.In that moment of comfort, the vile creatures seemed to swarm her, leaping from all over the battlefield.Their ebon clad fists struck against her energy barrier with unbelievable strength.The strain of their blows continued to rack the young princess's mind, as she had to exert all her power to sustain the barrier, and keep the minions of Blackshire at bay.

Seeing the young princess in trouble, Tenchi felt completely helpless._What can I do against that many monsters?Especially with no weapon! _In that moment of rage and despair, the young man remembered he still had a weapon at his disposal._The Lighthawk sword, of course!_ Assuming the starting stance he used when he and his grandfather went through the motions of Jurai sword fighting.As his hands reached their starting position, the young man suddenly felt a surge of power coursing through his blood, like raw electricity, closing his eyes, the young Jurain prince focused that power before him.Reaching one hand forward, Tenchi felt a strange calmness come over him, as he closed his hand around the power he felt.Opening his eyes, the young swordsman watched as the bolt of energy he clutched transformed into a sword, and the bright power flowed over him, changing his Jurain battle garb into a flowing white garment, making him look like a holy knight of Jurai.With a new determination in his eyes, the brown-haired youth charged towards the monster's swarming around Ayeka.

**On Earth:**

Ryoko slowly drifted through the house, unable to sleep thanks to the nightmare she had been cursed with as of late.Pausing by a window, the silver haired beauty stared into the night's sky._I wonder how they're doing.Have they reached Plesruis yet? _A smile cracked the lithe woman's face._I always wanted to take Tenchi there, and I thought now that he and I are together we could go, but I never wanted to go under conditions like this, and I would rather it have been ME instead of the other Ryoko. _With a heavy sigh she shook her head, causing her silver hair to shake nimbly from side to side.

"Ryoko…" a tiny voice proclaimed timidly."Is that you?"There was a sliver of hope in that voice, as well as intense innocence, making the owner easy to identify.

"Yeah, it's me Sasami." The former space pirate replied quietly."It's awful late, why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep.I couldn't stop thinking about Tenchi, and the others.Do you think they'll be alright?"

Placing her lithe hand on the small princess's shoulder, Ryoko forced herself to smile."Just between us, I couldn't sleep either."The little girl appeared shocked. 

_I didn't know Ryoko slept at night,_ she thought excitedly. "So, do you think something bad is gonna happen to them?"

Inhaling sharply, the golden-eyed woman prepared to tell her companion her awful prediction, yet as she looked into Sasami's large pink eyes, she found she didn't have the strength."I'm sure they'll be fine," she lied.Feeling unnerved by their topic, Ryoko decided to change the subject."Well, since we're both up, why don't we watch a movie?We can watch my favorite show, Tenko Muyo!*"

With a twinkle in her eyes, Sasami nodded, "Really! That would be great, I haven't seen it since that time Ayeka went out on a patrol with Mihoshi and Kiyone."

"Don't remind me, that was a pain getting your sister to leave," the lithe woman said looking up at the ceiling, recalling the horrible ideal. 

Laughing, the little princess pointed at her exhibitionist friend."Yeah, you had to pretend to be passed out drunk, so we could watch it."

"I don't know why, your stuck up sister hates the show so much," the golden-eyed woman declared holding her arms out confused.

"She says the space pirate in it is annoying, and that the Space Queen should end up with the main character."

"Well, the only thing I don't like about it is **that space queen**, she's so proper and boring," the space pirate declared examining her finger nails, "but **I **never complain about it."

Sasami chuckled weakly, placing her hand behind her head, as she remembered how Ryoko nearly started a fistfight with the television every time the space queen had been on the screen.It really should have been something the little girl expected, since Ryoko had drunk heavily, to help her get into her role better."Yeah…. Well then, Ryoko, if you go get the tape, I'll go make us some snacks.Oh and if you see Ryo-Ohki, make sure you get her to!"With a quick nod, the silver-haired woman vanished, her passing marked by the sound of dissipating matter.

**Upstairs:**

Appearing beside Tenchi's bed, the silver haired woman smiled faintly. She had tried her best to go to sleep, but without her beloved at home, it did not seem right to rest in his bed.Scanning the darkened room, the lithe seductress quickly noticed the video she had been looking for on the desk nearby.Picking it up, the golden-eyed woman sighed. _Hurry home Tenchi, things aren't the same without you here.Besides, I've been thinking about it, and I know exactly what I want to ask you for.I hope you didn't forget that you promised me anything I wanted….It's simple really, I want to…._

The silver-haired woman suddenly paused, vanishing from her room, and instantly appearing in Mayuka's room.There the tiny blue-haired child continued to sleep happily, her tiny arms lying at her sides.Shaking her head Ryoko sighed._I thought I heard something coming from down here, must be my imagination going wild.I could have sworn I heard crying._

_ _

"Myaaaaa….." a pitiful noise came, quietly, yet distinctly, echoing not only in the golden-eyed woman's ears, but also in her mind.

_Ryo-Ohki?_A confused Ryoko thought, as she leaned out through the wall, searching the area for he companion.The sight she beheld was truly shocking.Laughing hysterically, the golden-eyed woman continued her path through the wall, and floated to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you not to be greedy?"Ryoko declared reaching down to pick up her companion, who now looked like a swollen beach ball, "you were off eating carrots again, weren't you?"

"Myaa…." the little creature answered looking as if she might pop at any given moment.Once again the silver-haired woman laughed, clutching the plump Ryo-Ohki firmly in one hand, and the video in the other.

"Well, I'm sure Sasami is going to be making you some carrot snacks, so if you don't want to get in trouble, you better eat it all!"The look which Ryo-Ohki cast her mistress was one of pure horror.It was obvious that despite her great love of carrots, the little cabbit could not bear the thought of eating even one more of her favorite food. 

**A short time later:**

**Back Inside:**

Ryoko sat in the living room, her arms around the top of the couch, as she waited impatiently for her friend to arrive.The plumped cabbit lay sprawled on her back, looking as if she was dead.

"Hey Ryoko!" Sasami said coming into the room with some leftovers from dinner, as well as a few of her favorite snacks.At that instant, the pink-eyed princess noticed the over fed Ryo-Ohki."What happened to my little Ryo-Ohki?!"

"She just drank too much water," the space pirate lied, a sinister smile on her face."Feed her some carrots, and she should be fine."

"Myaaaa...." the little creature bellowed, painfully aware she was having a joke played on her, by her mistress.

"Poor Ryo-Ohki," the blue-haired girl complained."Well don't worry, I made you a big plate of your favorite carrot dish!"Laughing rudely, the silver-haired woman reached forward, to grab the remote, and to begin the movie.

**Washu's Lab:**

Deep within her fantastic lab, the diminutive genius, named Washu, studied multiple screens. "Alright, let's see here, we've got Tenchi, Ryoko, Yosho, and Ayeka, on the planet, with Kiyone and Mihoshi up in space."_I always knew Mihoshi had her head up in the clouds…._

** **

"Well, everything looks normal so far," she stated with a sigh."It just doesn't seem fair, all this excitement, and I'm stuck back here watching over everyone like a mom."Pausing the little genius placed a finger on her lips, "although, with the way things have been going between my little Ryoko, and Tenchi, I might have to become a mother in law before too long…." _Oh I can just picture how cute my little girl would look in a wedding dress._As thought about her daughter, a picture of Ryoko, in chibi form, wearing a long flowing white dress, popped into her mind, lost in her happy day dream Washu casually looked at the monitor containing her daughter from Torments data.

It was at that instance she noticed something odd."Wait a minute," she screamed."That astral pattern!It's not Ryoko's, at least not the right one.That pattern is closer to what I observed from Yosho, which means someone is sending me crossed signals!Well, two can play this game!"With unbelievably swift typing, the diminutive super genius quickly made some adjustments to her transmitter."There, no we should get a decent reading on what's going on, on Planet Plesruis." ****

** **

**Planet Plesruis:**

Blackshire's fist, which was about to slam into Yosho's back, and shatter his spine, suddenly met empty air. "What!"

"Still picking on kids, huh.No matter where I go, you're always the same, Blackshire, a coward to the core." Glancing up, the enraged monster's green eyes crackled with emerald lightning, showing his hate. 

"So," he hissed, "Mommy Ryoko has come and broke up the fight between her two sons."Laughing, the ebon villain straightened himself, flexing his shoulders, causing his long black cape to shift in the breeze."I always knew you like Yosho best, mother." 

"Don't call me that," the cyan-haired woman growled, still holding her battered son in her arms. "You are no son of mine!"_Damn it Washu!What's your problem, you should be sending him home by now!Yosho won't be any good in a fight anymore. He's too hurt!_

"Gee, MOTHER, you seem mad about something.Could it be because Washu isn't following your progress?"The look on his enemies face was all the answer Blackshire needed."Oh I know all about those pesky devices of yours.Everyone used them the last time we fought, but not this time.You see The Ebon Shard is sending an electro static pulse, which makes Washu see everyone as perfectly stable, and any communications are instantly answered by Sigius."

Laying her son at her feet, Ryoko rose."All right then, Blackshire, I'll make you a deal.Drop the shield, so Washu can send me son for treatments, and I'll fight you."A smirk crossed over her face as she glared at her large armored foe."You might even get lucky and hurt me."

"Well aren't you the cocky one." The ebon monster chimed. "But I don't think…"

"Blackshire!" a sinister voice crackled into the black armored creatures headset. "We've got a problem.It seems that signal we were trying to block is getting stronger.I can't keep up this battle with the Yenvala AND keep putting more power to interrupting the feed.You're the only one with the knowledge to do that, not me!Now tell me, what should I do?"

With venom on his evil voice, the dark monster hissed his reply."You can jump in an escape pod and shoot yourself into the sun for all I care, do realize what will happen if you screw this up! I'll…" _Wait, _Blackshire suddenly realized. _Why not let the communication blocker go down?I was going to use it to keep them from beaming away, but after how easily Yosho, the strongest one of all of them, fell, it would be fun to hunt them down like dogs if they run._"Sigius," he restarted his voice full of mock kindness, which only foreshadowed some evil terror in his dark mind."Go ahead, let the blocker fade.Do whatever you want.But remember fail me, and we'll talk about it later."

Ryoko Masaki eyed the ebon giant cautiously, wondering what he was doing._He's just been standing there whispering gibberish to himself._The smile on her face grew into a smirk. _This will be easier than I thought._

"I've considered your request, Ryoko, and I agree, but let's make it interesting.A winner takes all event, you vs. me a battle to the death.If I win, then Tenchi will be mine, as a new host body, as I go on my killing spree.

"And if I win?" 

Horrid laughter filled the air, "If you win, I'll be dead!But to be fair…" the evil creature emphasized the word, showing it had no real meaning to him."I'll give you back the necklace from your dear departed Tenchi, and no tricks this time."

"I'm supposed to trust you?" she said tensing up. 

Laughing the ebon monster rose to his full height, "Is that fear in your voice, Ryoko?"

  
"Alright, I accept your challenge."She declared. Before she could say another word, the black armored monster disappeared, with a hiss of dissipating matter, suddenly reforming before her, and landing a powerful punch to her stomach, causing her to bend over, a stunned look on her face. 

"Glad to hear you want to play," the evil creature hissed grabbing her hair as he snapped her head back, to deliver yet another blow across her face, launching the dazed space pirate into the heavens."Just don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl…." 

Ryoko righted herself quickly, seeing her foe still perched on the ground, waiting for her.Shaking her head to focused her thoughts, the wife of Tenchi Masaki soared quickly back at her ebon foe rearing a fist back to launch her counter attack.Sadly the green eyed monster reacted too quickly, and caught her arm, using her momentum against her, and bringing his knee up into her chest, 

**Washu's Lab:**

"What is going on?" Washu snapped looking at the data displayed on her keyboard."One minute everyone is fine, now I have no reading from Tenchi, Yosho looks like he's nearly dead," pausing in her rant, the small genius quickly activated a subsequence on her ethereal keyboard.Second's later, a med tube filled with green liquid, and the unconscious body of Yosho materialized inside it.Having finished her retrieval, the little scientist continued her complaining, "and to top it all off, I've run out of noodles!"Reaching beside her, the young looking woman picked up a box of ramen noodles, tipping it over."Things just can't get any worse!" 

A few minutes later: Planet Plesruis 

Once again, Ryoko skidded to the ground, her red and black battle suit torn in various places, showing her fatigue from the battle.Despite how poor her clothes looked, however, the lithe woman did not seem to be bleed, at least not anywhere visible. 

As she lay on the ground, trying to get up using her arms, which trembled so much they looked as if they would break, she could hear the clanking of her adversary's boots on the ground coming closer."What's wrong, Mrs. Masaki?" Blackshire asked mockingly, "did I play too rough with you?Well, don't worry. I think it's time I ended that pain.You Ryokos are nothing but a virus in my life, but it's okay.I've got the cure!"

"You wouldn't be so cocky," Ryoko said before she coughed heavily, "if I could get to my feet."

The sound of boots on rooftop stopped, replaced by the ebon monster's annoyed voice, "Oh fine!Get up, if you insist, and try to hit me!I'll just end up knocking you down again."

Rising to her feet, visibly shaken, the cyan-haired space pirate grinned evilly."I'll give you one chance to give up now, Blackshire.Or I may have to hurt you."

Instead of replying with words, the evil monster laughed, and slammed his fist, full force into her slender face.The scream that followed would live in the hearts of those present for the rest of their natural lives; it was an unholy sound, one of surprise and loss, and above all else intense pain.Everyone, no matter where they were in the battle, stopped, now turning their attention towards the source of that noise.Ayeka and Tenchi, were quiet possibly the most shocked of all, their mouths gaping as they saw what had happened.

"You stupid wench," Blackshire roared holding his gauntleted hand tenderly in the other."You broke my hand!But how! I…"

The black nightmare had no time to continue his furious shouting, as crimson power cascaded from Ryoko's hand, slamming into Blackshire with unparalleled force. 

As the evil monster skidded across the rooftop, pain coursed through his entire being.Finally stopping, Blackshire rose quickly to his feet, scanning the skies for his opponent.His breath came in short, hot, bursts, as the ebon demon searched.

Suddenly his quest ended, as something slammed into his back quickly, and hard."Looking for me?" a voice asked happily, mocking the fallen creature.

Spinning with intense hate in his eyes, Kenzar hastily fashioned his emerald blade, hoping to severe his adversary's head.Once again the evil beasts attack was repelled, as his lithe opponent caught his weapon in her hand. 

Focusing all her strength in one place, Ryoko slammed her other hand into Blackshire's helmet, snapping it in half as if were made of brittle wood.The evil monster's breaths now came in hot, wet sounding gulps."Yuck!" Ryoko shouted seeing Kenzar's face."Maybe I shouldn't have hit your face, the helmet made you look better."

_Once again, Ryoko breaks my helmet…. _Blackshire realized."All right, Ryoko," he began noticing the ledge was only a few feet behind him.With trembling legs, the former master of the battlefield edged his way to the edge."You win the battle… but I shall win the war!Next time-"

"There won't be a next time, Blackshire," the golden-eyed woman stated floating ever closer to her battered enemy."This is the end of the line."

Smiling, the ebon monster tore off the remains of his black helmet, dropping it to the ground.The pain that Kenzar's body endured was unbelievable, teeth were broken, green blood trickled from an open wound in his forehead, and his breathing seemed to be getting gradually weaker.Yet as he stood at the edge of the roof, the muscular man still managed to bellow out a few last words.

"WHERE THERE'S DAY; THERE SHALL COME NIGHT!"

Pausing the battered man held out his arms, "WHERE THERE'S SMOKE; YOU WILL FIND FIRE!"With a swift motion, the ebon monster hurled something from himself over the opposite edge of the rooftop, something small, golden, and silver.That glint of metal did not go unnoticed however; as Ryoko turned her gaze toward the prize she had leapt universes to claim.

_My necklace! _The cyan-haired woman realized preparing to soar after it._I can't let anything happen to it. It's a gift from my Tenchi! I refuse to lose it again!_The lithe woman became so preoccupied with her lost jewelry that she was scarcely prepared for what was to come.

_Stupid Wench, NOW it ends…_ With a sinister grin, Blackshire shook his head, "AS LONG AS THERE IS YOSHO; THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A BLACKSHIRE!"Having finished his twisted poem, twin beams of black lighting erupted from the fallen monster's eyes, heading straight at the cyan-haired woman who had beat him so badly.However his attack never made contact, despite her distracted state, the lithe woman was still able to nimbly dodged his blasts. 

_I'll have to get it back later.Right now I have to end this!_ She mentally declared charging at her attacker full force.

Blackshire swayed, the last attack seeming to have taken all his power with it. Stepping backwards, the ebon monster's eyes shot open, as he lost his balance and toppled over the edge, plummeting towards the streets below.

_You aren't getting away from me that easy, Blackshire! _The woman from Torment roared as she flew over the edge, chasing the quickly descending man. __

Groggily Blackshire opened his eyes, seeing something approaching him swiftly.As his blurred vision tried to clear, the ebon monster could only make out a blur of black, red, and a cyan mane of hair."Ryoko?" the evil creature gasped._What is she doing here, and where is here? _To his horror, the falling monster suddenly noticed the ground, which was quickly approaching._What is going on here?Where is The Yenvala?_It was a question that he, sadly, would never find an answer to, as he returned his clearing eyes forward to see a ball of red power glowing in Ryoko's hands. 

"TAKE THIS BLACKSHIRE!" Ryoko roared firing a massive blast of crimson energy straight through the armored man's chest, increasing his speed towards the ground exponentially.With an impact so great it shock the very foundation of the building he had just fallen from, smoke and concrete shot up from the ground filling the air completely.Yet as the dust settled, one thing was obvious, the terrible night had finally ended, for embedded in the street below, with a look of pure terror on his face, was the corpse of Kenzar, host of Blackshire.

**Later:**

Having made proper introductions and explanations, Captain Koreas, Tenchi, and the girls on the ground, taking in the destruction and havoc around them.

"I want to thank you for your help," Captain Koreas said flatly, looking at Kiyone and Mihoshi, then to the others. "I am in your debt.Those monsters were definitely more than we could handle."

"It really wasn't anything to worry about," Ryoko said looking around, for her treasure, no longer interested in what the GP captain had to say. "I mean with Blackshire dead, his undead monsters were no longer a problem, so you guys didn't seem to have any trouble capturing the normal men."

"That's true," Koreas said, shocked that he was speaking so flippantly with the, at one time, most feared woman in the universe."Sigius Meldred, Kenzar's number two man, did manage to escape, but we put a good bounty on his head, so it shouldn't be long before someone catches him."Looking up at the large ship looming above him, the orange-furred man sighed."What a ship!Imagine if it was used for good, there would be no stopping it!"

"Sir," a cadet interrupted holding something in his hands delicately."I found this on the other side of the building."In the young man's hand, rested a locket, with a silver chain, and a golden heart pendant."I was in pursuit of one of Kenzar's men, when I saw this thing fall from the rooftop nearby.What is it?"

"IT'S MINE!" A voice thundered snatching the item in question from the young GP officer's hands. Ryoko smiled, holding her treasure close to her face, "it'll always be mine…."

"Ryoko…" Tenchi said feeling weird calling this woman by that name. "Are you sure you should touch that thing?I mean Blackshire…"

"He's dead Tenchi," the cyan-haired woman said turning to face him.Throwing her head back, causing her cyan hair to flow in the gentle breeze, she smiled."Besides, it's been too long since I wore this."Holding out the piece of jewelry, Ryoko looked at the man who looked so much like her husband."Do me a favor, and clasp this for me.I never was very good at putting this on."

_What a shock,_ Ayeka drolly noted. _Ryoko having trouble putting anything ON.The only thing that monster woman can do is take things off!_ The purple haired princess watched closely, as Tenchi nervously latched the locket around the golden-eyed woman's neck, in case she tried anything funny. 

"By the way sir…" Kiyone began, not sure how to phrase what she wanted to say. "I was wondering, since you did say we were quiet a help fighting Blackshire and his minions, if you might be able to put in a good word for me, and Mihoshi," she added quickly under her breath, "when you make your report to headquarters."

The slender Priderian appeared to have not heard her, as he arched his shoulders, as if his entire back had instantly become sore, allowing a slight moan to escape his lips. 

"Are you alright, sir?" Ayeka asked looking away from Tenchi and Ryoko."Perhaps you should seek medical attention."

Looking up the GP captain shook his head."I'm fine.I just took a couple shots to the back.Two at once, as a matter of fact," he said proudly after which his voice trailed off."Stung like hell too, felt like I was struck by lighting…."

"Sir," the teal haired woman said, not wanting to sound disrespectful, but desperately wanting to know his answer."About my request…."

"Your request?" Koreas hissed looking sternly at her, his voice sounding more agitated as he continued. "I'll tell you what I will do to repay my debt to you, I won't tell high command that you and Detective Mihoshi were accomplices to Kenzar, albeit unintentionally, even going so far as to give him a ship.Plus you supplied him with a device which contained a creature with enough power to annihilate the entire Science Academy!"As he finished speaking, the angered Priderian was right in the young officer's face."Not to mention you are in the company of the infamous space pirate, Ryoko!I think you should thank me, since you'll be making out quiet well on this deal, DETECTIVE First class Kiyone."

Laughing weakly, the young woman smiled, "gee thanks… well then, I guess we should be going then…."

"Now see here!" a proud voice shouted breaking up the one sided argument.It was Ayeka, who stepped forward."I shall tolerate your manner towards Ms Kiyone no longer!I demand that you apologize to her, and to the rest of us for your callous attitude this instance.I am Ayeka, first princess of Jurai, these people here are my family," the purple-haired woman said with a sweep of her arm, "and we shall be treated accordingly, or I shall personally speak with your superiors of this matter."

** **

With a deep bow, the creature covering in orange fur appeared stunned even scared, by the red-eyed woman's words. "Forgive me Lady Ayeka," he began with a stutter, "but I meant no disrespect to you.I merely-"

"Well, you definitely showed us great dishonor with your language.We are sorry for the evil, which has struck both here and at the Science Academy, but none of this horror was intentional.If we had not shown up, then Blackshire would have killed you all.So the least you can do, is make sure you mention that Ms. Kiyone, and Ms. Mihoshi, are given glowing reports." 

** **

"Of course." Koreas said rising to his feet. "I am sorry for my behavior, it has been a long day, filled with terror's men were not meant to see.I shouldn't be pointing the blame at you, not after you risked your lives for this planet."Clearing his throat the young Priderian glanced at the Ebon Shard once again."But now I think it is time I took my leave.I have orders to follow after all.Kiyone… Mihoshi… thanks…." With his pride put back in check, and feeling more than a little humbled, the lime green eyed creature walked away._This is going to take a long time to explain…._

"Thanks, Ayeka," Kiyone said with a proper bow. 

"Think nothing of it, Kiyone," the noble woman said smiling, "it was nothing really."

"Well then," a rude voice interrupted, "if you're all done congratulating each other, can we go home?My son IS in intensive care, and I would like to see how he's doing, you know!"

"Wait," Mihoshi said sounding puzzled, "I thought Yosho was Ryoko's son."

"I am Ryoko you twit!" the cyan haired woman from snarled.

"Really, I thought Ryoko was at home still?"

Placing his hand over his eyes, the young man named Tenchi sighed._This is gonna be a long ride home…._

**Far Away:**

It is called The Database, a place where all knowledge exists, and where things beyond mortal comprehension occur.It is here, where a truly awe-inspiring being lives, for he could not be considered anything else, since he is beyond the mortal realm.His designation is D3.Yet even he pales in comparison to his master, Lady Tokimi.

Floating in the center of his citadel, the entity called D3 awaited further instructions from higher powers.  
  
"D3!" a melodious, yet terrifyingly powerful voice echoed in the hollow halls of the room.

"Yes, my lady," the being, which resembled the head of an ancient old man said respectfully."How may I be of service to you?"

Before the entity that held jurisdiction over this realm's eyes appeared a glorious woman, one of exquisite beauty, and power.Her long robes seemed to flow from some other existence, and her eyes seemed to be composed of everything, yet nothing all at once."There is something I require of you.There is a ship near the planet called Plesruis.Bring it to me."

"A ship?" D3 asked, unsure why such an insignificant thing as a star ship would matter to one such as Lady Tokimi."But why do you wish that ship?"

"I don't know." She began pausing as if she had forgotten something and was on the verge of remembering it. "I merely know that there is something on board that ship, which is of great importance to me."

"More important than having Lady Washu brought here?"

"Nothing is more important than my meeting with Washu," Tokimi said, anger beginning to sound angered. "Now call that ship here, I would meet it's captain, and see what is it about that ship which calls to me."

"Yes. My lady, it shall be as you command…." And with that command, D3 reached out his mind, observing the black vessel as it soared through space._This must be done with care,_ the intensely powerful being thought. _For Lady Tokimi to hold such an interest in something like this, there must be something grand inside it.Yet I sense nothing myself…._Shifting his attention from the ship itself to the pilot, the creature that appeared as a giant floating head squinted, _This Koreas… there is something inside him, a spark of power, which has potential.Perhaps I can use that potential to gain control of that ship.I will wait, and watch him.For I was not told to make haste, so I shall proceed with caution._****

** **

**Aboard The Ebon Shard/ Yenvala:**

**The Control Room:**

"Sir!" a young man called from his place beside a control panel, "we have a problem."

Koreas, having only arrived on the bridge mere moments ago, quickly headed to the young officer's panel."What seems to be the problem?Are you unfamiliar with the controls?Washu said this vessel should function like any of our ships."

"It's not that," the blue-haired youth stammered motioning to his operating system."The controls themselves are quiet basic, but every time we try to input directions, the ship says the same thing."Pushing a key, the young man paused, "just listen, the ship speaks…"

"Speaks? What do you…" however the Priderian was quickly interrupted by a quiet, yet unnerving voice. 

"All engines, full thrust forward," the computerized voice proclaimed calmly. 

"It always does what you command?" Koreas grinned, "Well then, lay in a course for GP headquarters."

The young man looked at the console, thoroughly confused._That wasn't what it's been saying.It kept telling me we couldn't leave until the master was here!_

"Blackshire," the voice began again, "Project Omega is nearing completion."

The Priderian captain shook his head, "Look computer, I don't have a clue what this Project Omega is, but you might as well know, Blackshire is no more."

A long pause came over the bridge; finally the quiet voice spoke again."Who is the captain?"

"My name is Captain Koreas, I am the man in charge of this ship now." The lime-eyed officer declared, rubbing his wrists, which had suddenly, began to tingle.

"Very well," the Ebon Shard's computer said quietly in it's reserved tone."I am setting in the data to head to the Galaxy Police Head Quarters."

**The Masaki house:**

Ryoko, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki all lay sound asleep in the living room, empty bottles of Saki, as well as dirty dishes, which had at one time contained a variety of snacks, included a special carrot dish, surrounded them.Lying atop the little girl's stomach was the little cabbit, who appeared even plumper than before.On occasion, the little creature groaned, letting her tongue hang from her mouth, as visions of carrots filled her mind.

Snoring loudly beside the sleeping princess, and her cabbit companion, was the former space pirate Ryoko.To say her snoring was obnoxious would be like saying Mihoshi was a little slow witted.Yet somehow the trio continued to sleep, as the tape Sasami was forbidden to watch played on. 

For Ryoko this was yet another late night, but for the blue-haired princess, this had been a girl's night out.As she slept, a smile cracked the little girl's face.

**Ryoko's dream:**

In a dark room in the Masaki house, Ryoko moaned.It was not the type of moan one would make in pain, but rather one of exquisite pleasure.In a bed against the wall, Ryoko and Tenchi lay side by side. "Oh…Tenchi," the silver haired woman gasped, closing her eyes as she felt her entire body tingle."This is just what I needed to ease the stress of the past few days." 

As he continued his task, the young man became confused momentarily._What stress do you have?_Looking at Ryoko's naked back, Tenchi smiled as she continued to whimper happily at his touch."Well I'm glad you like me giving you a backrub, Ryoko, but could you keep it down.Nothing can feel that good." 

A seductive smile crossed the golden-eyed woman's face as her mind began its usual twisted thoughts."Trust me, Tenchi dear, it's perfect.Now go a little lower…." With yet another moan, the silver haired woman peered over her shoulder, "and f you want, in just a few more minutes I'll show you something that feels even bet-"

"Is something wrong, Ryoko?"The young man inquired casting her a confused glance, yet something about his face startled her.It wasn't his smile, but his eyes; they were glowing with an emerald light.With a swiftly thrust, Ryoko flung Tenchi away from herself as she leapt out of bed.

"You…you're not my Tenchi!" she shouted forming a blade quickly before her.

"Awww," the green-eyed creatures said with a sigh, "how'd you know?Was it my smile?Well don't worry, Ryoko.We'll be meeting again, very soon…."

**End Dream:**

Ryoko sat up with a start, looking around the room._What a stupid dream!To think I'm still having nightmares about that psycho, Blackshire.I'm a grown woman!Oh well, wonder what caused me to have that dream?_Picking up a nearby bottle of saki, the silver-haired woman picked it up, sniffing its contents the lithe woman lurched."WHOA!" with a shutter, the silver-haired woman dropped the bottle to the floor._That's the last time I'll mix Saki with candied Mackerel, Meso soup, and a hint of Ayeka's green tea._The young woman's rude motions did not only affect her however, as a weak yawn soon escaped Sasami's body.

"What's wrong, Ryoko?" the little girl asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing," the golden-eyed woman replied laying her head back down."I just was thinking of going to bed."

"Oh," Sasami started, sitting up to stretch her arms. Suddenly the little princess yelled, as she viewed the mess around her. "My goodness!What a mess!Ryoko will you help me…." 

"Just leave it," the former space pirate moaned as she stretched her aching back. "We can clean up tomorrow morning, before your sister gets home."

"Okay…"the smaller woman said, not liking the idea. "But…" Ryoko paused in her departure, noticing that the little girl seemed to be unsure about something, as if she was trying to hide something.

  
"Is something wrong?You didn't have another nightmare did you?"

"No!" the tiny princess shouted, hating when people asked about her nightmares, since it always made her feel like a baby."I just… well, I've always slept with Ayeka, and now that she's gone…"

Being a master at this sort of broken conversation, Ryoko smiled."Okay, Sasami you can sleep with me.But you better not be waking me up early in the morning.Although unlike Ayeka, I don't need beauty rest."_That little princess could stand a 5000-year nap, to improve her image!_

** **

**Next time:**Everyone goes home victorious!But what's this?!Tenchi is in pain, massive gut wrenching, and spine tingling pain.Yet I thought the battle was over?Apparently not!No… Tenchi's war has just begun…. However, why does Lady Tokimi want with the Ebon Shard, and what is this spark of potential D3 senses in Koreas?Jurain Power perhaps?Or is it something more?What is Project Omega, and does it even matter now?All this in more, as things really start to heat up!**Chapter 17: Embraces**

** **

*Tenko was what Sasami thought Ryo-Ohki should have been called in Tenchi Universe (for those who didn't see that episode), when she still thought it was Tenchi and Ryoko's child.


	17. Embraces

Far Away:

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar, Lued, and Posic.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

**Chapter 17: Embraces**

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_ _

_The horror of this war was but a painful memory to the Masaki family, however recent events have changed that, from dreaded nightmare, to reality._

_"Where there's day, there shall come night; when there's smoke, you will find fire; where once there was Yosho, now there is only BLACKSHIRE!"_

_  
It was these words, which, among other things, started a war, a war of legendary proportions.Blackshire has returned, in the body of Kenzar,' son' of Kagato.Tenchi and his family, along with Ryoko and Yosho, from Torment, have won the battle on Plesruis, now the aftermath begins. _

Chapter 17 of 26:

** **

**Early Morning:**

**The Masaki House:**

On the docks leading to the Masaki house, everyone assembled, embracing each other, and making small talk about being glad everyone was home safely.It was at that moment, when the young man, Tenchi Masaki, was attacked, viciously and without warning.His pain was great, worse than any he had ever felt before.Currently, the young warrior's face had become beet red, and it appeared as if he no longer was breathing. ****It seemed that his short, yet adventurous, life was about to come to an abrupt end.Yet this was something he had been expecting, indeed, the young man had even been waiting for this.It was after all, an unavoidable fate, one he had willingly chosen and even asked for.The extended family of Tenchi Masaki could only look on in various degrees of shock.

At the door, Ayeka Jurai stood beside her sister, and half brother, Lord Katsuhito, with a look of anger and revulsion, while her sister giggled as she placed a tiny hand over her face.The elder prince smiled timidly, as he watched his grandson's plight, and clutched the Tenchi-ken tightly in his old, weathered, hands.Standing at the opposite end, near the docks, was Mihoshi and Kiyone, who with Ryoko Masaki seemed to still be taken aback, by the swiftness of Tenchi's attacker.

Were he able to, the young man would smile at his current predicament.After all, one should always expect something like this when asking the great space pirate, Ryoko, to welcome you home.

Overwhelmed with joy and relief, the silver-haired woman had rushed the battle worn young man, and clutched him in her strong arms the instant he had appeared.Yet even she didn't understand how much she had missed her beloved, and now she hugged him so tightly it appeared he would collapse. 

Ayeka, still in her Jurain battle garb snarled at the sight._Really such manners! _With a swift motion, the purple haired princess snatched the Tenchi-ken from her brother's grasp, as she trudged toward the intimate couple."Ryoko!I demand you release Lord Tenchi this instant!"Sadly the Jurain Princess's words fell on deaf ears._Very well then,_ with that thought, the young woman brought the hilt of the sword into the small of the space pirate's back.Electricity surged forth at that moment, encompassing Ryoko's slender frame, causing her arms to spring off Tenchi, who fell to his knees before her, shaken slightly but not harmed.

Spinning about the former space pirate growled, "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, AYEKA!"

Facing her rival, the older princess smiled victoriously, "I am merely looking out for Lord Tenchi, Ryoko.Maybe you didn't notice, but your little display of affection nearly killed him!"

The two women glared at each other, sparks crackling between their eyes as the continued their stand off.Staggering to his feet, Tenchi made his way towards them, trying to stem the tide of battle."Now you two," he asked in a raspy voice as his breathing went back to normal, "there's no need to fight, no harm was done, and -"

"Tenchi," the golden-eyed woman said with a teary look in her eyes."Tell Ayeka to stop being so mean to me.After all, I was only doing what you asked me to, right?"

"Well, yes I guess, but-"

"Don't play innocent Ryoko, you nearly killed him!" the purple haired woman shouted, interrupting the young man."If I hadn't got in the way, you'd have snapped him in half!"

**By the house:**

"They're at again, aren't they?" A young and masculine voice declared coming from inside the house.

Sasami whirled about, "Oh, Yosho! When did you get back?I didn't see you get off the ship."

"Sadly, I wasn't able to come home with everyone else, Aunt Sasami," the black haired youth said, looking down at his tiny relative from this universe."I would have been here sooner, but as you know grandmother has a tendency to drop people in the Onsen after healing them. Thankfully no one was there **this** time."

"Yeah," the little girl giggled recalling his last experience in their Onsen, as he rubbed the top of her head.

  
"By the way, is our deal still on?" Yosho asked hesitantly, "I know I didn't beat Blackshire myself, but everyone did come home safely."

"Well of course I'll do it silly," Sasami said, "but there is one problem."The little princess glanced at the ground embarrassed.

"What are you two talking about?" Lord Katsuhito interjected, finding this conversation much more interesting than the usual battle waged on the docks.

"Aunt Sasami and I made a deal, Great Grandfather," the young man with the same name replied. 

"What kind of deal is that?" the old Shinto priest asked, his curiosity peaked. 

"It's nothing major," Yosho said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I merely asked Aunt Sasami to cook me one of her meals, if I could bring everyone back safely is all."Placing a hand to his face, the black-haired son of Ryoko leaned forward and in a whispered tone continued, "I doubt you've ever eaten my mother's cooking, but…well let us just say it leaves a lot to be desired…."

"Yeah, but we still have a problem," the tiny girl proclaimed, "Last night, Ryoko and I ate all the food.We'll need to go get more.Someone is going to have to go shopping."

Almost instantly, the sound of dissipating matter filled the air behind the small princess."Did you say shopping, Sasami?" the cyan-haired woman grinned winningly."You just tell me what you want, and I'll get it."

**The Docks:**

** **

"What!" the voice of the other Ryoko shouted from the docks.It was apparent that Ryoko and Ayeka's argument wasn't close to over.However somehow Tenchi had managed to remove the Tenchi-ken from Ayeka's grasp, making it an argument of words, and no longer force."There's no way!"

"Oh please, you two," Mihoshi whined, swinging her arms frantically as she spoke."Please don't fight!"

_Can't they ever stop?_Kiyone asked herself, holding one hand over her face._It's been a long night, right now; all I want is to go to bed. _Looking at her partner, who still tried to intercede in the battle before her, to bring peace to this dock, the teal haired detective smiled._Good.I shouldn't have any trouble sneaking off to bed, without dim bulb there seeing me._With the stealth only a ninja could match, Kiyone made her way past Mihoshi, but luck was not on her side.Just as the unlucky detective crossed paths with the blonde woman, a stray fist flung back, catching her in the nose.Staggering from the blow, the owner of the Yagami stepped back, lost her footing, and plummeted into the water beside the dock.

"Now see what you did!" Ryoko snarled pointing to the teal haired woman rising from the water beside them."If you hadn't started this fight, Kiyone wouldn't have gotten knocked into the water!"

"Well if you could show a little more self control…."

Ignoring the arguing combatants, Mihoshi spun about."I'm sorry Kiyone, here let me help you!"Bending over quickly, the tanned woman's end bumped into Ayeka, who lurched forward, and in a few moments, the sound of two figures falling in the water filled the air."Oh dear, I'm so sorry Ayeka, Ryoko.Please let me help you!"Leaning forward, the slow-witted detective grabbed the elder princess's hand, and tugged.Sadly, Mihoshi had forgot to take into account the water on the dock, as well as Ayeka's weight when completely drenched, and soon joined the duo in the water.

"Now look what you've done!"Ryoko snarled at her archrival. "You can't even get out of the water properly!"

"I hate getting wet!"Mihoshi cried as she rose from the water, quickly making her way to shore, her clothes-sopping wet. 

Tenchi shook his head, slipping past the soaking women. 

"Oh," Sasami said seeing his approach."There's Tenchi!He can go get the stuff from market!"

"Market?" the young man began, suddenly remembering something._Oh man! I almost forgot it should be ready today!_

_ _

"Yeah," the little girl replied, "you see I told Yosho…."

"She told me she would make one of her special meals if everyone came back safe and sound." The golden-eyed youth interjected, "and with the exception of myself, everyone did come back safely…."

"Oh, well sure Sasami," the father of Yosho declared nervously. "Just let me run into the house, and talk to dad real quick, okay?"

"Sure," the little girl said happily, "I get you the list of things we'll need in just a minute Tenchi."

"By the way, Aunt Sasami.What happened here last night?There's a huge mess in the living room," the golden-eyed young man asked.

"Oh no!" the youngest princess shouted running in the house._Ayeka will kill me if she sees that I was watching that tape. _Moving as fast as she could, the mischievously delightful girl raced towards the television, and just as she snatched up the tape in question, she heard something which turned her blood to ice. 

"Sasami!" Ayeka yelled, storming into the room, still sopping-wet."Did Ryoko do all this?"__

_ _

Taking a deep breath, the little girl glanced over her big sister's shoulder, seeing the silver-haired former space pirate nodding her head yes.Smiling, Sasami met her sister's glare."No, Ayeka, I did this last night, and forgot to clean it up, and…" the little girl stopped, holding out her the video she clutched in her tiny hands. "And I watched this again."

The purple haired woman seemed taken aback, as she looked at the tape."Well," she said almost speechless. "I am disappointed in your behavior, but you were honest, and so I will not hold it against you.Now please clean up this mess, and then you can go play.I am going to take a bath."Turning, the red-eyed woman walked off, trying to look dignified as water dripped from her body. 

With a sigh, Sasami began picking up the scattered bowls, and Saki bottles.Just as she reached for one on the table, a lithe hand snatched it out of her grasp."I don't think you want this one," the owner of the hand said, "It's still got some in it."Looking up, the little princess smiled at Ryoko, who was also dripping wet, but did not seem as bothered by it as Ayeka."Now, Sasami, darling, why didn't you tell Ayeka that it was me?She's always mad at me, anyway, and it would have been easier than taking the blame."

"I know, but you're my friend, and friends help each other." 

Shaking her head, the silver-haired woman sighed."Kid, you've got a lot to learn…. Still since you took the fall for me, I guess I can help you out here."As she spoke, Ryoko picked up a few empty bottles of Saki, placing them in the crook of her arm.

"Wow, what's going on here?" Tenchi asked as she approached the two cleaning women.

"We made a mess last night," Sasami said, "and Ayeka said I have to clean it up." 

Nodding the young man looked at the golden-eyed woman, "hey, Ryoko, I'm going to the market.Would you like to go with me?"

"Oh, just a minute, let me get you that list," the blue-haired girl said under her breath as she scribbled some things down on a piece of scratch paper.

Looking around her, the lithe woman merely grinned, "well I'd like to, but I need to help Sasami here.Why don't you go, and I'll see you when you get back."

"I on the other hand," a voice nearly identical to the silver-haired woman's said behind him, "would love to go with you!"

"Gee swell," Tenchi said in mocking joy, as Ryoko Masaki drug him from the house."Well then I guess I'll see you all later on."

"Don't you go doing anything with my Tenchi, that I wouldn't do!" the silver-haired woman shouted, she could almost hear Ayeka's usual declaration that Tenchi wasn't hers in the air.

"But Ryoko," Sasami said confused, "isn't she you?"

"You have a point there," Ryoko realized with a weak laugh, "but if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?"Mimicking her friends laugh, the two friends, a Jurain princess and a former space pirate, continued to remove the evidence of the party they had held the night before. 

**Later:**

**The Market: **

Amid the hustle and bustle of the daily market goers, two youth's make their way to their destination, trying their best to blend in and not be noticed.

_I still can't believe I let myself get talked into this. _The young man groaned as he walked stiff-legged through the town market, being drug around by the wrist by a certain cyan-haired woman._Shopping with Ryoko wouldn't be so bad, but I was hoping it would be the other one. _

_ _

"Come on," the woman from another Earth shouted, pulling the young man a little harder as she walked.

"What's your rush, Ryoko?" he asked, trying desperately to remove his arm from the cyan-haired woman's grasp.Finally as the young couple broke free of his companions grasp."We don't need to rush!"

Stopping dead in her tracks, the cyan-haired mother spun about, her face only a millimeter away from his, and a seductive smile on her lips."Oooh!I like where this is going, so what do you have in mind, Tenchi dear?"

"You know I don't mean anything like that!" he replied, backing up a step, trying to keep his calm. "I mean we still have a long time before dinner, and Sasami said she wouldn't be starting it until later on.Besides if you don't mind, I need to go pick up something before we go any further."

"Okay," she replied with a carefree shrug of her shoulders."Then let's go get it."

Clearing his throat, the young man slowly considered his words."Well you see… if you don't mind, I'd rather be alone when I go get it…. It's kind of personal and all…."

The cyan-haired woman's grin suddenly changed, becoming even more devious and seductive than normal."I didn't know you and Ryoko had that kind of plans for tonight, still I suppose it's only natural….But you know, I used to buy condoms for my Tenchi all the time, when we got married, and-" the lithe woman was suddenly silenced, as the young swordsman clasp his hand over her mouth.

"I am not buying those!" he whispered harshly, his face beet red. "It's something else… something…" he paused, noticing the golden pendant around her neck, which hung delicately between her bosom. "But I can't really say, since you might tell Ryoko."Looking back at her face, the young man started, seeing her color changing to purple, frantically he released her. 

Taking a large gulp of air, the cyan-haired woman looked at him skeptically."Oh I see, you're buying lingerie, and you don't want anyone to know you went into one of those stores.If you'd like, I could go for you.I think I know what she's like, since she's me and all, of course my chest is a little fuller, don't you think?" As she asked, the lithe femme fatale leaned back, arching her chest towards his face.

Quickly wiping the blood from his nose, Tenchi shook his head, regaining control of his thoughts."That's not it either!Look I just need to be alone for this, okay?"

"Well…" Ryoko began murmuring to herself, "alright, I guess I can amuse myself, SOMEHOW…" Glancing around the town, she sighed."Can you give me some money? I might as well do my personal shopping, while you're doing yours." 

Reaching into his pocket, the young man pulled out his wallet, handing her roughly five thousand yen (if I'm right about $40)."Here, it's all I have.Please don't spend it all…."

"What about the things we were supposed to pick up?" she asked, not looking at him, instead focusing on the lovely feel of fresh money in her grasp._All right! This is perfect! It's just enough to buy the things I need._

"Well, I do have my dad's credit card," he said, noticing the golden-eyed woman's face light up at the concept of using a charge card.Oh man, mentioning that was stupid.Dad gave me his credit card, so I could buy my special item, but now I'll have to use his card to buy all the stuff Sasami wanted too. 

Not liking the awkward silence, the lithe woman shifted back and forth."Well, I guess I should get going.See you in a little while…." The lithe woman proclaimed with a sweet wave, before instantly disappearing.

Sighing Tenchi looked at the golden plastic card in his wallet._Man, I hope Ryoko isn't that weird when she gets older…. Oh well, there's no changing the future, I might as well get going._

** **

**The Masaki House:**

**Dinner Time:**

"Here, you are Yosho," Sasami shouted, handing the young man another bowl of rice."I hope you like everything.I did my best to make sure everything was just right, but I was a little hurried, because of last night…" as she made he concluding remarks, the little girl blushed looking away.

"Aunt Sasami," he replied swallowing hard holding up one hand towards the ceiling as if making a toast, "the king of Jurai himself doesn't get to eat such culinary delights.We are all blest beyond measure to have you in our presence."

_Now I know you didn't get to be such a bad actor from me,_ Ryoko mentally remarked looking at her would be son, who blushed, from her comment, and as he noticed everyone staring at him for his unique performance.Washu had even gone so far as to hold up a card with a six on it, indicating she had seen better performances.Never the less, Sasami was deeply touched by his compliment, no matter how much he might have been acting.

"Wow! This is the best Sasami," the silver-hired woman shouted as she shoveled yet another helping of everything into her gaping mouth.Cleaning her plates in record time.Thrusting her arms forward, bowl in hand, Ryoko put on her best puppy face on."Can I pleeeeeeeeeeease have another helping?"

"Ryoko!" the little princess laughed, "that's already your fourth helping!You never liked my cooking this much before." 

"Well everything has been TASTING so much better lately," she replied, with a smile and quick wink towards Washu."I'm not sure why, must be the weather."

Grimacing, Ayeka carefully placed a small portion of noodles into her mouth._I don not think I can take much more of Ryoko's moaning at the table.I agree that Sasami is a good cook, but REALLY!It almost sounds like she having an…_ The purple haired woman suddenly paused, glancing over at the two guests at their table, Ryoko and Yosho Masaki.The young man who had done his best to help them, seemed to really be enjoying his meal, indeed this feast was his idea, but his mother, the Ryoko from Torment, seemed to merely be picking at her food, glancing up on occasion to look around the room._If I did not know any better, I would swear she's staring at me.Like she is planning something.I don't like it one bit.Still, I suppose I'm just being paranoid, since Tenchi and Ryoko have been together for only a short time, and all._

The red-haired scientist looked over at the visiting duplicate of her daughter skeptically, trying to analyze her unnatural behavior._I wonder what's eating her?_

_ _

_Isn't it obvious? _A cruder voice interjected into the emerald-eyed woman's mind. _She's jealous.I can taste this wonderful meal, and she can't.Not to mention I still have my Tenchi, and she doesn't. _

_I suppose you could be right, Little Ryoko. _The little genius replied, taking her statement into consideration._But I think there's something more to it than that.Still, I might be able to help her out, at least with the taste thing…._"Hey Ryoko," Washu began, noticing both women who bore that name suddenly looked at her, "I mean Mrs. Masaki, could you join me in my lab after dinner?I'm curious about a couple things, and I promise it won't take long."

_You're always curious about something…_ Casting a quick glance at the purple haired woman, Ryoko smiled, "well I suppose I could make it.But only for a few minutes."With a polite smile, Washu nodded, popping another morsel into her mouth.

**Elsewhere: GP Headquarters:**

**Late Night (as late as night can get in space)**

Deep in space floats a massive structure.To those who look upon it, it may seem like the wreckage of a once mighty space station, since it's pathways, and very appearance is that of utter chaos.However in truth, this is not a device of chaos, instead it is the headquarters of the Galaxy Police, protectors of law and justice.

**Docking Bays:**

Two young officers sat at the main desk, going over the day's paperwork, as they discussed what they would do once their shift ended.

"Honestly, Lued, " the plump younger man, with blue hair, eyes, and pointed ears began. "I don't understand why you were so insistent we take dock duty tonight.Nothing worth while ever happens down here."

"Look, Posic," the skinny woman, who was nearly identical looking to First Class detective Mihoshi, said, casting him a passionate look with her ruby red eyes, looking through her hair which glowed in the light like a flame, and hung in front of her face, covering half of it. "We're here, because I heard Koreas is gonna be by tonight, to begin searching that ship he brought in earlier.Remember him from the academy?"

"I remember you had a crush on him," the stout officer declared, stamping some papers."Well if you just wanted to ask him out, why ask me along?"

"It wasn't a CRUSH," she snapped blushing slightly."I just happen to respect him a lot.I mean look at how well he's doing!Just a few years out of basic training, and he already took down Kenzar!" 

"Got lucky if you ask me," the portly fellow said beneath his breath, "I hear he had outside help, and-"

"Well, if it isn't Posic and Lued," a feral sounding, yet polite, voice stated seconds before Captain Koreas entered the room."How have you two been?"

"Sir," the two said in unison, rising from their seats to salute him. 

"No need to be so formal," the Priderian declared with a wave of his hand.It was at that time, when the two officers noticed that on his hands were two gauntlets, which looked like a lions claws, fully extended.The bizarre silver gauntlets made it look at if his fingers were several inches longer, and thinner.Noticing their concerned look, the captain smiled. "Don't worry about these, they're just for my exploring the data base on the ship.These are new from the lab, and can supposedly pop any locked door, or decode any data.Now why don't you open the doorway to The Ebon Shard, so I can get started?I'm curious to see just how that madman, Kenzar, built this ship."

With a nod of her head, the fiery haired woman pressed a button, and the hatchway leading into the docked vessel slowly opened.

As he stepped in the ship, the feral officer smiled, "Well, wish me the best.Maybe I'll get LUCKY again, eh Posic?" 

The plump officer sank slightly in his seat, his face turning a slight shade redder.

**Later:**

"I can't believe this!" the mighty Priderian shouted to himself."I've been in every room in this thing, and still there's nothing! The only thing here is quarters for his men, an empty storage bay, and a mess hall. All that's left is the control room, but I know Kenzar had to have something hidden, all space pirate's hide there stashes somewhere."Continuing to the prowl through the ever-dark hallways of the massive ebon ship, the feral looking officer received a sudden surprise.

In an instant, a panel on the wall opened, revealing a large room, fully lit."Welcome Kor-e-as," the computer's voice said in its usual emotionless tone."What are your commands?"

_The computer is on?_ He realized with a shock. _But everything is supposed to be shut down, how can it still be running?_

"I am still fully functional because I run on a separate power source from the rest of the ship." The mechanical voice proclaimed."I am also programmed to inform you that Project Omega is finished and awaiting release, and that The Ebon Shard's program has reached full sentience."

Completely thrown by the recent changes around him, as well as the new information he had just received, Koreas instinctively reached for his arm communicator watch."This is Koreas, please send a science crew to The Ebon Shard immediately… hello?Is anyone there?"

"No one can hear you," the computer stated simply, "This ship was redesigned by the master to block any form of foreign communications."

"All right you hunk of metal, then how is it you knew what I am thinking?"

"I have always known the will of my master, whom ever it is.It is part of my programming." The main unit of the black ship replied."Would you like me to release Project Omega?"

Cocking one eyebrow, the young Priderian captain smirked."No, but show me what my predecessor called Project Omega."

"Very well." The computer stated.After a few moments of waiting, a large lab table resembling a med tube used on the field, floated up beside him."Project omega is here sir."

"A med Tube," Koreas said skeptically as he approached it, "I don't see what's so bad about that, I- MY GOD!"The tiger-like man shouted stepping back in horror, as he pointed towards the floating med tube. "What is that thing!"

"Please restate which thing." The computer stated, "The med tube itself, the contents, or one of the other experiments occurring in your bedroom."

_My bedroom… what kind of monster was Kenzar to keep things like this in his bedroom?_

"Answer Unknown," the digital voice declared, "Analysis of the Master was strictly forbidden."

"Ok," Koreas said trying to clam himself, as he slowly made his way towards the med tube once again, "computer…what is the creature inside this med tube?What is Project Omega?"As he reached the tube, willed with bizarre yellow liquid, the mighty Priderian squinted."And what is it floating in?"

"Answer: The creature is Project Omega.Project Omega was created for a purpose, known only to the master.The liquid is a DNA stimulant, which enhances a specific gene order, while allowing for genetic redevelopment." 

Not knowing much for science, the GP captain placed one hand on the glass of the cylinder, wiping away some of the fog, as he swallowed hard. "Is it alive?"

"Yes," the ship said, almost the same instant the creature in the pod's eyes shot open.In his life Koreas had seen many terrifying things, the latest being Blackshire's unholy minions, but the sight of those eyes, put everything else at a distant second.The red eyes, which glowed like coals from hell, stared at him through the yellow liquid, as a long slender hand, reached up to touch the glass in the same way Koreas just had.It was a monster from his nightmares, looking like a pasty white, almost translucent, skinned gargoyle.Taloned feet floated weakly in the med tubes liquid, and its limbs were long and skinny, with elbows and knees that ended in long jutting spikes.The monster's head was most unusual, as it tapered up to a long point, giving it and oval shaped appearance. 

Throwing his hands over his face, Koreas ran, as fast as his legs would carry him, from the room.As he left what had once been Blackshire's bedroom, the young captain shuddered.He left in such haste, that young captain did not notice the doorway seal behind him as he left, erasing the existence of the monster's foul lab.

**Moments later: **

"I can tell you this much," Posic declared leaning back in his chair."You'd never get me to go on a ship like that."

"That's why you'll always be left here at HQ," Lued stated reading another docking form for the next day."But me, I want to go places, do things!I'm gonna be brave, just like Captain Koreas!"

Almost on cue, the hatch leading to The Ebon Shard, slammed open, followed immediately by Koreas, covered in sweat, which sprang out, rolling on the ground, before he rose to his feet.

The two dock hands shot out of their seats, "What's wrong, Captain," Lued asked as she drew he gun, running to his side."Is there something on that ship?"

"Yes," he began through labored breaths. Shaking his head, he quickly corrected himself, "I mean no… that is I thought I saw… look just never mind, I was tired, and probably just saw something.You might think I'm crazy, but I saw a demon on board."

"A demon?" the chubby man said skeptically. "Are you sure, sir?Why didn't you contact us then?"

"I tried, but the ship said communications were blocked off due to the ships nature." Koreas stated wiping his brow.

"Of course, sir." The dark skinned woman stated placing a hand on his tense arm. "Why don't you just go back to your quarters and rest, you look worn out.We'll have a squad come and check the ship out, and if there is something on board, they'll find it.I'll come by your quarters later, once you've had time to calm down, and get your statement, and assessment.But don't worry, it was probably nothing, you have been under a lot lately, what with taking down Kenzar, and all."

"You're right," he said, wiping back his hair, "I probably did just dream it all up.I'll see you later then?"Lued merely smiled, looking at his through her cropped fiery hair. 

"Of course…." After the young captain had left, Posic's snickering was very audible."What is it?"

The plump man's voice rose a few octaves, as he clasped his hands beside his face, "Oh Captain Koreas, Are you alright?I was Soooooo worried about you!"Laughing obnoxiously at his partner's weak attempts to hide her flirting, the blue haired man was soon unaware of what was behind him. 

Spinning about, the well-tanned woman prepared to scold her partner, and instead gasped.Standing behind the pointy-eared officer was a horrible monster, resembling a nearly translucent gargoyle."Posic!Behind you!"

"I'm not falling for that one," he proclaimed, "besides you can't change the subject.Admit it you like Captain Koreas, and-" the young man gasped loudly, as a pair of strong arms hefted him from his seat, spinning him around.At that instant, the blue-eyed youth's face went completely white from fear.

"Where…is… Kor...e…as…?" the creature asked, it's nearly translucent tail whipping side to side behind it. 

"His quarters…." The captured man declared, terror in his voice.

However the evil monster did not seem to understand his answer, and peered over at the second detective, "Where is Kor…e…as?"

Pulling out her gun, the red-eyed woman tried desperately to get a clear shot at the horrible monster before her. _Damn! It's got Posic in between us!I can't get a clear shot!_"Release that man at once," she snarled, "or you'll never find out where Koreas is, I can promise you that!"

"Re…lease?"It said, the word taking a new meaning in its twisted mind.Suddenly an unnatural light filled the air, an amethyst glow irradiating form the monster's hands.Unsure what was going on, Lued continued to focus her attention on her friend, who seemed to getting thinner by the moment.  
  
"Stop!" she cried, watching her friend for so very long, get smaller by the minute. "Or I swear, I'll shoot!"The evil creature paid her no heed; instead closing it's eyes, like someone enjoying a delicious meal.No longer able to control herself, as tears of pain rolled down her face, Lued fired, not once, but three quick shots, into the monster.However before the blasts even reached the monster, it was too late.As Posic's once bulky and lively frame, dissolved before her, turning into a pile of dust and GP uniform on the floor. 

Still the three shots did hit the bizarre monster, knocking it back, as three small holes in its frame leaked purple blood.It was then the creature spoke, although it was more of a hiss than a voice.This time it's voice was no longer broken."That hurt you wench!" 

Filled with angst and the pain of losing her friend, the young woman screamed at the monster, as tears rolled down her tanned cheeks, "I don't care, I'm going to kill you for what you've done to Posic!"As her statement faded, the sound of her blaster firing repeatedly filled the air, a few shots punctured the translucent beasts hide, but the evil murderous monster seemed to be faster and more agile now, avoiding her shots, but only barely. 

"I am sorry I killed your friend," it hissed through rows of jagged teeth as it advanced on her, "but if it makes you feel any better…he really hit the spot."At that moment, the red-eyed creature swung one of its slender arms, knocking the firearm from her grasp."You have a lot of spirit, my lady," it admitted. "I have a special plan for you…."

Not liking the look in its eyes, Lued spun about, running towards the alarm, in a desperate hope of summoning someone to help her overcome this demon from The Ebon Shard.But just as her tanned hand reached the button, something pulled her back. Turning, with fresh terror in her eyes, the red haired woman discovered her opponent had caught her, but that was not the worst of it.The vile monster seemed to be melting, and flowing all over her body."Noooo!" she screeched, however due to the late hour, and how far she was from the next officer, her words fell on deaf ears, and soon the liquid had covered her entire body.Writhing in a fit of pain, as the gelatinous creature seemed to soak into her skin, Lued fell.

**Nearly an hour later:**

After the initial attack on her body, the fiery haired woman had gone completely limp, not moving even the slightest muscle.But finally after lying still for the longest time, she moaned, holding her head in her hands._That was harder than I thought, _The tanned detective thought as she rose to her feet smiling broadly. _But it's over now.Still, I better get going, or I'll be late.I'm supposed to see how Captain Koreas is doing. _Making her way to the door, the young woman paused, glancing back at the entrance to the Ebon Shard behind her."I'll be right back," she said to the vessel, as if it would reply."And I'll bring the Captain…."

**Meanwhile on Earth:**

As the entire Masaki household slept peacefully in their beds, one woman still labored in the moonlight night._This is gonna be great!_The cyan haired woman laughed as she finished tying up the package she had purchased earlier for this moment._Stupid Princess!Thinking she can insult me and get away with it!Well, she's dealing with the wrong space pirate!_Shifting in her seat, the cyan-haired woman winced._Damn Washu!It wasn't enough she made me spend hours on her machines, while she scanned me and my necklace, only to say I was clean of Blackshire, but what was up with all those needles?Now not only does my tongue feel funny, but my butt hurts!_Sighing, the cyan-haired woman shook her head._It's sad really, but it seems like no matter **what** universe you're in, you're never safe from that little psycho!_

"Mother," a young, yet strong, voice asked coming up behind her. "What are you doing up so late?"

_OH NO!_The wife of Tenchi started, _Yosho's still up!I can't let him see what I'm doing.He might ruin the whole thing!_

"Nothing, Yosho," she laughed nervously, positioning herself between her son and the packages.

"You're up to something," he remarked leaning each direction, trying to see what she was hiding.Finally the limber young man was able to sneak past her, and snatch up the package.His smile immediately faded."Not this old prank." Handing the package back to her, Yosho sighed. "Let me guess, revenge on Aunt Ayeka?"The golden-eyed woman merely nodded."What did she call you fat again?"

"NO!" the universe jumping woman snapped almost sounding insulted. "She basically told me she was going to leave me for dead, when we went to fight Blackshire."

Yosho merely shook his head, "then maybe we should just leave.We have been gone a full day now, and I'm sure Grandmother is getting worried, not to mention Sakuya is going to kill me for not calling her all day."

"We can leave in a little while," she replied, standing up stiffly."Washu can wait, and Sakuya won't kill you, I'm sure of it.Besides, you two have been spending a lot of time together.A little time apart won't hurt anything.I wanna see the look on that stuck up princess's face when she uses my special gift."

"What makes you think she'll use it?"He asked looking at her unsure.Looking at the package, he suddenly saw his answer, a small card marked, 'To Ayeka, thanks for all your help in our recent crisis, Love Tenchi.'Using Tenchi to get even with Ayeka, just like the last time."Look, mom, I just don't want to see anyone get hurt…."

"Oh quit whining," the former space pirate shouted in a whisper."This stuff isn't toxic, or anything.In a day or so, no one will even be able to tell I did anything."

"Fine, since I know you won't listen to reason, do what you want," the black-haired youth simply said as he walked over to the couch to sleep, "just be careful mother…."

_I'm always careful, _Flustered, the lithe woman picked up a bottle of saki she had brought with her from Washu's lab.Taking a quick swig, she sighed happily._Ah the sweet taste of revenge….Wait a minute!Taste!I can taste stuff!But how, I… of course, all those stupid shots of Washu's!_Leaving her packages, the slender space pirate bolted into the kitchen, to begin testing her theory.

**Nearly an hour later:**

The former space pirate slowly floated out of the kitchen, a weary smile on her face.She was now an expert in the art of tasting things, having spent the last hour sampling everything in the fridge._This is great!_As she drifted back into the living room, the lithe woman saw her son, sleeping peacefully on the couch._Yosho's such a good son, _she told herself,_ always looking out for everyone.Maybe I should listen to him, and not give Ayeka that package.After all they did help me get my sense of taste back…._

Moving to the table, where she had left her gift for the purple haired princess, the cyan-haired woman suddenly gasped. _HEY! Where'd my present go?I know it was right here on the table, but now it's…gone. _At that instant, Mrs. Masaki suddenly smelled something, the faint fragrance of cherry blossoms, and lilacs, a perfume odor she knew all too well._ Oh crap!Why would Ayeka have been up this early?That means she must have seen the present and took it… Oh well, no use worrying about it.It says from Tenchi, and what's the worst she can do to me?_With a final shrug of her shoulders, the golden-eyed woman settled onto the couch, enjoying the lingering sensations on her tongue. 

**The Next Morning:**

**The Onsen:**

"My goodness," the slender princess said as she opened the strange package she had found the night prior."These look like some of the finest cleaning soaps, and hair products.I'm grateful that Lord Tenchi would pick them up for me."Looking at the card once again, the purple haired princess felt her heart skip a beat. _Although his handwriting is a little sloppy, but no matter, I will use these fine products, and present myself to him, with my silky skin, and perfect hair.It's the least I can do to repay his kindness. It was lucky for me I couldn't sleep last night, thanks to that weird woman from Torment's constant drunken laughter.I am shocked she was able to stay married to Lord Tenchi for so long, with her rude manners._

_ _

Shaking her head, Ayeka's mind returned to how lucky she had been to find the package before the others had awakened._I am certain the others, especially that ill manner Ryoko, wouldn't have understood this to be a simple act of kindness.She would have probably thought I was trying to take Lord Tenchi from her.Imagine, me, Lady Ayeka of the House of Jurai, trying to steal a man from her, a lowly commoner!Indeed!One day Lord Tenchi will come to his sense's and he will come back to me, and that old crone will go out and get herself arrested like she should have years ago._Opening one bottle, the silky skinned woman rubbed the lotion up and down her arms._My goodness, I can actually feel it cleansing my entire body!Ah…Soon I will look better than ever before.I might as well apply the hair gels, before I wash away the body lotion, so that they can get a very nice deep clean…._

_ _

**Minutes Later:**

"AHHH!" a royal voice screeched, shattering the quiet morning of the household, coming from the Onsen.Ayeka Jurai leapt from the warm waters, looking at herself in the mirror, it appeared her hair was still covered in soap, however she had just finished lathering it. "My hair!What happened to my hair?"Looking down, the now white haired woman was shocked to see her skin had an almost red tint to it."What's going on here?"Grabbing her new assortment of shampoo's, and skin care products, which had been a gift from her beloved Lord Tenchi, the red-eyed woman quickly discovered that the labels, were in fact, fakes.Peeling them off with tender care, Ayeka groaned."But why would lord Tenchi… wait a minute!This could only have been thought up by one person!"

**A Few Minutes Prior:**

**The Path Leading to the House:**

Before the Masaki house, stood three figures.One a man with connections to the planter Jurai, the other an infamous space pirate, and the third their son, from an alternative Universe. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"Yosho asked respectfully."I would like to repay your kindness, for all your help."

"Don't concern yourself with working, Yosho.You're our guest, right Tenchi?" The silver-haired woman asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, Ryoko's right," the brown-haired man said, before pausing._Did I just agree with Ryoko, on avoiding work?_

"Well then, I suppose I can go and see if great-grandfather would train me," the golden-eyed youth said, scratching his chin. "I've always wanted to test my skills against his.Maybe this would be my chance…."

"Good idea," Tenchi agreed, then adding in a laughing tone, "Maybe then he won't be so rough on me, if you wear him out some before hand."

"Ohhh!" the golden-eyed woman cooed into his ear, "I like that idea Tenchi, darling.That way you won't be so tired tonight, when we go to bed…."

  
"Ryoko!" he shouted nervously, not wanting Yosho to get the wrong idea."We don't do anything in bed besides sleep!"

"I know," she pouted tracing small circles on his chest with one of her fingers. "But after all I still have my request from you left, and I have some ideas we can do if you don't get tired before bed time…."

Taking a step back, the universe spanning youth, held his stomach, after all no youth likes to see his parents flirt with each other, prepared to take his leave. 

"LORD TENCHI," Ayeka's voice suddenly echoed, from far away, shattering the romantic scene Ryoko had been trying to set up. 

_Uh-Oh, sounds like trouble._Yosho thought as he quickly glanced behind him, seeing a red skinned, and white haired Ayeka plowing towards them, wearing only a towel. _Mother's kind of trouble._With a quick thought the young man disappeared, wanting no part in the ordeal to come.__

"What happened to you, Ayeka," the silver-haired woman asked with her arms still wrapped around Tenchi's neck. 

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" the purple haired princess snarled, holding up one of the bottles of hair bleach."You're the one who did this to me!"

"What are you talking about Lady Ayeka?" a thoroughly confuse Tenchi asked, looking at the angered Jurain."What makes you think Ryoko did this to you?"

"You know she is always doing mean things to me, Lord Tenchi.This time she tricked me, by putting bleach, and various skin irritants in a package to me from you!"The red-eyed woman stammered furiously, "now my beautiful hair is ruined, and my skin is breaking out in rashes!"Tears poured down the young princess's face, "all because she was mad I shocked her yesterday."

Pushing the silver-haired woman away, the young man pulled the crying woman close to him, feeling his heart break to see her like this. _That does sound like something Ryoko would do…._With a sigh, Tenchi turned his attention back to the lithe space pirate, who merely looked on at the scene, flustered, and equally upset."Ryoko!"He finally yelled. "Why did you go and do something so mean?Honestly, just when I think you two are getting past such petty things like this, you always have to prove me wrong."Closing his eyes, the young man held his head in shame, "I'm really very disappointed in you, Ryoko…."

"But Tenchi, I didn't…."

"That's enough," the young farmer said simply, there was no anger in his voice, but his tone was strong and foretold that arguing with him was a bad idea. "Now I want you to apologize to Lady Ayeka."

"But…." Ryoko hesitated as she looked into the youthful prince's eyes, noticing that determined glare which dwelled there."All right, Ayeka…" the silver-haired woman paused, finding the words revolting.Had the situation of been different, she never would have apologized for something like this, especially when she knew it wasn't her fault.Yet, after a few moments, the former space pirate swallowed her pride, and looked into her archrival's red eyes."Ayeka, I'm sorry.I honestly don't know what came over me." 

The first princess prepared to say something degrading, something, which would scold as well as berate the caught woman, but she too saw the look in her beloveds eyes, and held her tongue."Well, I suppose there was no real harm done.I will have to spend a few hours cleaning this junk out of my hair, but other than that…." She remarked, realizing the damage to her body was far less permanent than she had originally stated.

"Why don't you ask Washu for help, I'm sure she can find something to make the whole process easier," the brown-eyed youth replied, knowing Ayeka would rather spend hours in a bath, than minutes in Washu's lab."Well in any case, I'm glad that's settled.Ryoko," the young man began looking at her once again, making the silver-haired woman feel very small."Since Ayeka's going to be fixing your mess, you'll have to do her chores today."

"But Tenchi!It would take me all day to do Ayeka, and my chores, plus watch Mayuka!You and I were supposed to take a walk tonight, remember your promise?" the silver-haired woman moaned grabbing his arms defensively."That's not fair!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you played your joke," he scolded her. "It wasn't fair for you to make Ayeka cry, now was it?Besides we should still have time, if you don't waste time planning revenge on Ayeka any more."Looking from one girl to the other, the young man's face lightened, "cheer up you two, when I get back from training, I don't want to see you frowning.It's too nice a day for that.This could be a new day for you girls, maybe you can start getting along better, and we won't have so much troubles?"

With mumbled agreements, the two ladies turned from the man they so loved, each heading off to their own tasks._It's not fair!_Ryoko snarled as she flew away._I didn't do anything, why can't Tenchi ever trust me? He promised me he'd act differently towards me, but he still treats me like an enemy._

Inside the house, Ryoko Masaki slept peacefully, still enjoying the experiences from the night before, oblivious to what her innocent little prank had done.

** **

**Later: The Training Grounds**

** **

With slow, heavy footfalls, Tenchi Masaki climbed the stairs, approaching the space reserved for his training._I can't believe it; I mean why would she do something like that? I guess it's a good thing Ryoko didn't come with me yesterday.Maybe I should return what I got her; after all it was supposed to be a gift for her acting so mature lately. No, I can't do that.That wouldn't be showing much maturity on my part._As he scaled the cement steps, the clacking sounds of two wooded blades striking each other slowly seemed to come closer and closer._Well, at least grandpa won't be working me to death today._

As he reached the top of the stairs, Tenchi stopped immediately, completely shocked.There was his grandfather, and Yosho standing only a few feet apart, breathing heavily as sweat ran down there bodies._I've never seen grandpa get that worked up before!Amazing…._

"Ah, Tenchi," Lord Katsuhito said, dropping from his defensive stance, "late again…." At that moment, the young man before him rushed forward, seeking to strike an easy blow.Seconds later, Yosho found himself face first in the dirt, trying to recall how the old man had moved so quickly.The Shinto priest smiled, offering the fallen youth a hand up, "quiet warm today, isn't it Yosho?It's enough to make one sweat.By the way, you lead too much with your right."

Dusting off his training gi, Yosho nodded, "Of course, most respected one."

"Please, there's no need to be so formal," the old man said, crossing his arms behind his back."Just call me your highness," he laughed.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi yelled.

"I'm just kidding," Katsuhito declared, motioning for Tenchi to calm down.Leaning towards the golden-eyed boy, he quickly muttered, "was he this serious in your universe as well?"

"Worse," the black-haired youth replied in a whisper.

"So," the brown-haired Masaki interjected. "Are we going to train, or just stand here?"

"I hear Lady Ayeka had a bad experience in the Onsen," the old priest said, as if not listening to his grandson."Did you handle the matter properly?"

Unsure as to the relevance of his question, Tenchi shrugged, "Yeah, Ryoko was playing a joke on her.So since Ayeka will have to spend all day cleaning the stuff off her skin, and out of her hair, I told Ryoko to do her chores."

"Ah, good, I'm glad you made mother realize the error of her ways," the black-haired young man said, a hint of jot in his voice.

"Excuse me, Yosho," the brown-eyed swordsman said, confused as normal, "but which Ryoko do you mean when you say mother?"

Chuckling as he looked up, "Why my true mother, Ryoko Ma...saki…" Seeing the expression on Tenchi's face, Yosho swallowed hard, "uh oh… I said something I shouldn't have, didn't I?"

"Oh man," the young man said, "I better go find her, and apologize.How could I have-"

"TEN-CHI!" A powerful voice commanded behind him.Turning the fleeing youth saw his grandfather staring at him."You are here to train, not worry about your love life.But I will make you a deal, if you can beat Yosho, and then me, in combat, you can leave early."

"Do I have a choice…." Tenchi murmured already knowing the answer.Shaking his head, the young brown-haired man held his wooden sword forward, as Yosho held his own at the ready.Something told him this would not only be long, but very painful….

**An Hour Later:The Masaki House:**

"Stupid raking!" Ryoko shouted, throwing the rake into the shed as she passed by having just finished raking the lawn."What's next on Ayeka's stupid dumb list!"Pulling out a wrinkled up piece of paper, the golden-eyed woman bitterly examined her new list of duties."Just because she's a princess, and can't read the labels on her stupid hair cleaners, she has to go and blame me!It's not fair, why is everyone always out to get me?"Continuing to complain as she read, Ryoko finally found her next task, before disappearing into the house. 

**Inside:**

"What gives?" Ryoko snapped, looking at the toilet as if something was wrong."The toilet's clean too!"

"I cleaned it a few minutes ago," Sasami said, coming down the hall with Mayuka in her arms."I did all your inside chores, while you were raking the lawn."

"But why?" the silver-haired woman remarked, taking the happily giggling child into her arms. "Don't you think I pulled that prank on your sister too?"

"No, of course not!" the pink-eyed princess declared. 

"Well Tenchi does…" 

"Ah don't worry, Ryoko!" Sasami chirped in her upbeat fashion, "he'll calm down after he goes to do his training.You know that!"

"Yeah, I suppose.Well, I guess I'll take Mayuka for her bath.Still, if you see Tenchi, don't tell him where I am.I'd rather wait until I know he's in a good mood to talk to him again."The little girl nodded, her heart hurting to see her good friend so sad. 

**Night:**

Sitting alone, staring up at the starry sky, Ryoko sighed heavily.Lately, she would be sleeping beside Tenchi right now, enjoying the feeling of his warm body pressed against her own.However because of what had happened earlier, Ryoko had no desire for that right now.Right now, all she wanted to do was forget how the man she loved so deeply had hurt her so much._Why can't he ever believe me?_

"Well here you are," Tenchi Masaki said in his cheeriest voice, as he stepped up onto the roof."I've been looking all over for you.Have you been hiding from me, or something?"

"It might have rained for all we know, and I didn't feel like having you give me any more chores to do, after you decided to blame me for something I didn't do."

"Ryoko…."

"No!" she snapped, turning to face him. "I'll admit, I might not be the nicest person, but when I say I'm telling you the truth, I would expect you to believe me!You told me things would chance between us, yet even now, you still won't trust me."

"Ryoko," he said taking her hand in his own."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did, but I have spent the whole day looking for you to say that.There's also something else."Slowly he reached into his pocket, "it's one of the reasons I wanted you to go with me yesterday." Pulling his hand out, Tenchi revealed a small black velvet box."I wanted to give it to you then and there."

Taking the little box from him, the lithe woman opened it, and gasped at the sight."It's beautiful."Slowly she removed the contents from it."But why did you go with a silver heart, and a golden chain?"

"Well," Tenchi said weakly, "I know how much you liked the other one, and I wanted to get you something just like it, but I wanted to make it something special, for us." 

Smiling, Ryoko held it before her, not really hearing, but not listening to his reasons."Why'd you buy it?Today wasn't my birthday."

"I know, it was supposed to be a gift for all you've done for me." The young man began, while the lithe woman hummed happily, clasping the necklace chain behind her neck."Once again, let me say just how sorry I am. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it seems like I'm always jumping to conclusions about things like this.Please give me another chance.I love you Ryoko."

Hearing her beloved say those words, Ryoko's heart skipped a beat.Sighing the silver-haired woman wiped a tear from her eye."I'll forgive you on one condition, Tenchi."Wrapping her arms around his neck, she grinned."You'll have to kiss me, but not just any kiss, this had better be a good one."

"I'll do my best, firefly," the young man mused, using the nickname he had started using since that night, at the cave since he had set her free.

"Am I glowing that brightly?" she asked pulling him closer."Washu told me that fireflies only glow when they want to mate, is that your invitation?"

"Ryoko I, hmm…" the young man was suddenly stopped mid sentence, as Ryoko's lips smacked into his own.The two youth's stood together, experiencing the warm sensation from each other.

When she finally drew her mouth away, the grin on the young woman's face was unmistakable mischievous."My goodness, Tenchi! I didn't know you knew how to french kiss.You still need work at it, but I wouldn't mind teaching you."

"Look Ryoko, why don't we go back inside.We can talk more there." Taking her hand into his, the two lovers made their way back into the house. 

**Nearing 2 am**

**The Hallway:**

Ryoko Masaki floated down the hallway, looking around at everything as if for the first time._It's just like old times; everything is just like I remember it._As she passed Tenchi's room, the door suddenly swung open, and out stepped the young man she had lost so long ago. "Hello Tenchi, you're up awfully late, aren't you?"

Looking up, his heart having skipped a few beats from seeing the woman he had just left floating before him."Hello.You know, that was a cruel thing you did to Ryoko, Ryoko," the young man said getting straight to the point, yet pausing afterwards, slightly confused by his own statement. 

"What do you mean, Tenchi dear?" the cyan haired woman said, floating back a step.

"Look," he replied flatly."I know you were the one who gave Ayeka that present.Yosho told me."

"…." Ryoko opened her mouth, but nothing came out.Staring at the young man she finally slouched. "I'm sorry."A tear rolled down her cheek, "it's just that…." For a few moments more, she continued to cry, her arms trembling slightly, finally the lithe woman regained some measure of control."It's just that you, all of you, remind me of the life I used to have. When Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, all of you, were still alive.I guess I got caught up in that old feeling, and didn't think.Please forgive me."

The young man shook his head, sighing sympathetically."You were married to me, at least one version of me, so you should know that I'd forgive you, or any of you girls, for anything.However, it's not me you need to be forgiven by, it's Ryoko.She did take the fall for you, I had to spend the last hour, cuddling with her, and promising her… well basically everything."

"I see, so she's probably still asleep in your bed?" the cyan haired woman said, taken aback by his declaration.

Tenchi nodded tiredly."Yes, I just want to say that I really think it would show some maturity if you apologized to her."

Closing his eyes, the young man rubbed his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's something important I need to attend to…." With that, the young man quickly made his way towards the bathroom. 

_Hmmm,_ the cyan-haired woman thought looking down the hall._I'll never get to sleep if I have this apology thing hanging over my head.I might as well get it over with now…._

**Later:**

With unparalleled stealth, Tenchi slowly crept into his room, closing the door quietly behind him.Of course, keeping true to his luck, the sliding door closed with a light thud.Wincing, as if in pain, the young man looked over his shoulder at his bed, noticing a rather odd lump lying under the sheets of his bed, completely covered._Good, I didn't wake her up.That's the last thing I needed was her to ask me why I wasn't in bed._Grabbing the sheets, the young man attempted to slip into his bed, however something stopped him.

"Hey," a voice shouted in a hushed angry tone. "If you don't mind Tenchi, I **am** laying here!"

"Ryoko," he replied in a shocked whisper, "you know that's my side of the bed, now move over!"

"I can't!" 

"Why not?"

Suddenly the covers on the far side of the bed flipped down, as a second woman, this one wearing a golden necklace with a silver heart, sat up quickly. "Will you two keep it down!I'm trying to sleep here!"

Doing a double take, the young man instantly noticed the woman he had been speaking to was wearing the reverse of the other woman's necklace."What's going on here?"

"Well, Tenchi." Mrs. Masaki began, "I came up here to apologize, which I DID, and she said I should stay here."

"What?Why?"the confused prince stammered.

"It's simple, Tenchi," the silver-haired former space pirate cooed."I wanted to make sure she stayed out of trouble, so I figured if she was nearby I could keep an eye on her."

"And WHERE am I going to sleep?" Tenchi asked, already fearing the answer.The two women said nothing, instead sliding apart, indicating the area between them."I don't think that would be a good-"

"Please," the silver-haired Ryoko moaned in a childish tone, "you can't leave me alone with her all night, there's no telling what mean things she might do…."

With a sigh, and a mental promise to learn to stand up for himself more in the future, the young man climbed into his bed.As he lay down, he could instantly feel the two women clinging to each side of him, before they each fell asleep.With saucer shaped eyed, the brown-haired man stared at the ceiling._What a weird day_, he started to think, then paused to look at his sides, _and an even weirder night…._

**Washu's Lab:**

Sitting happily on her floating cushion, Washu smiled as she watched one of her various monitors, one that seemed to be watching a certain young man's room."I am so glad I decided to install that monitor device in Lord Tenchi's room, aren't you Ryo-Ohki?"

"Mya!" the little cabbit, now in her humanoid form, answered also watching the odd scene in Tenchi's room.

"After all, someone has to look out for his best interests, " she remarked with a smile, while patting the little child like cabbit's head kindly."Besides, how many times in ones life can you see two Ryoko's in the same bed as Tenchi?"Pushing another button on her computer, the little genius looked around the lab, mostly to stretch her neck."Why there's no telling what I could do with the data I get from this experiment…."

**Back at GP Headquarters:**

Lued paused in her walk down the seemingly endless hallways of the Galaxy Police Headquarters, turning to face the door beside her._This is it.The room I've been looking for!_Pausing, the red-haired detective took a deep breath, to calm her nerves._Finally, after all this time… _Shaking her head, the dark skinned woman gritted her teeth, _Damn emotions, I really must learn to control them better._With slow movements Lued popped open the door to the room, her eyes casting an eerie red glow as she prowled into the darkness, closing the door behind her._Excellent.He's asleep…._

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here," a feral voice shouted, instants before the lights flickered on.There sat Captain Koreas, still fully dressed in his GP uniform, wearing his special gauntlets, on his bed.The artificial light, seemed to cause his lime eyes to glisten brightly. "So tell me, Lued, do you always break into your superiors rooms late at night, or am I a special case?"__

_What is he doing up?He was so tired looking when he left, he should be… Well it doesn't matter…. _The young woman smiled, "oh you're special alright.I just had to come and see you."_I just need to_ _change my tactics…. _The woman once called Lued realized, shifting her shoulders, before walking towards him in what was meant to be a seductive stroll, but was instead a clumsy stumble.However in her stumble, the fiery haired woman fell right into the captain's lap.

"Looks like you've fallen for me, eh Lued," the mighty Priderian laughed, reaching down to helpher up."Now then, do you want me to make my report?"

"That won't be necessary," the young woman smiled, quickly leaping to her feet, and wrapping her hands around the larger officer's throat."After all, I don't like the idea of people knowing I exist."As she spoke, afaint purple glow seeped over the larger man's body, and Koreas began to feel his strength ebb away."Don't worry, this shouldn't take long.After I stole the chi from Posic, I'm a lot stronger, and I won't even leave a mess, you'll simply be a pile of dust when I'm done."

"Unhand me… you leech." The mighty captain declared, trying to pry the possessed woman's hands off his throat.

"Leech?" Lued mused, "I like that.Yes, that sounds like a perfect name.Simple and straightforward, just like me."At that instant, Koreas bellowed, "Oh please, don't go out crying.It's so sad to watch a grown kitten cry, I-"

The large Priderian's eyes flew open, as emerald light cascaded forth.With a final roar, Koreas finally pried his tormentor's hands from his throat, and with a single backhand, propelled the life-stealing creature away from him. 

"You dare!" he hissed, rising to his feet, holding out a hand. "I gave you life, and this is how you repay me! Die…" as he spoke, Lued suddenly stopped her attempt at standing, pain arching through her entire body.It was too painful to even scream, as her muscles went into spasms, and her nerve endings felt as if they were on fire."Leech, you stupid twit!Coming after me!If that good for nothing, Koreas hadn't blacked out from pain, I might never have taken control!Still…."

As soon as it had began, the pain stopped, and the ruby eyed woman, looked at the large Priderian tears in her eyes. "What… what just happened to me?Who are you?"

"Just call me Master for now, and never mind the rest.Just remember to never disobey me again!" Koreas hissed. "Now that I'm awake, there is much to do.I can feel something out there calling to me, we must leave this place."

Her arms still shaking from the pain, as sweat covered her body, Lued rose to her feet."Then you have a plan…"

"Oh I have a plan," he grinned sadistically. "but it's too complicated to tell a low class officer like you.Just make sure power is restored to The Ebon Shard, and be waiting for me in the control room in three hours."

"As you command…master."With a final hesitant bow, the evil creature in the stole body made her way to the door. 

"Oh, and Leech, one more thing…." The red-eyed woman stopped, looking over her shoulder at the eerie man behind her , "Remember not to fail me…."

As the door shut, the feral man looked out the window with a smile.Finally, after all this time, I will have the answers. _I can feel it! I will know everything, and why I feel like I've done this all before.Soon everything will make sense…. _

**Nearly Three Hours Later:**

**Docking Bay:**

"Where is that idiot?" Lued said, leaning against the entrance to The Ebon Shard.Laughing, her tone changed, from violent, to charming."I mean really, how can he keep a girl like me waiting?"

The eerie silence of the docking bay was suddenly shattered, as a loud clanging echoed into the air.Mere moments after the sound began Koreas entered the room."GET INTO THE SHIP!" he screamed, "NOW!"

Confused by his statement, the dark skinned woman slipped into the black star ship, followed closely by the rushing captain."What's the big hurry, Koreas?You-" However her statement never was finished, as the strong Priderian slammed her out of the way, as he slammed the doorway closed behind him. 

"Computer?" Koreas said as he yelled, "are all systems, functionally?"

"Yes.All system are operational, and fully powered.What are your orders." The metallic voice asked, coming online.

Grinning, Koreas turned towards his companion, "my orders?Brace yourself."

At that instant something struck the ship, something massive and powerful.Causing both figures to lose their balance, and topple to the floor.

"What just happened?Are we under attack?" Lued asked frantically, as she glanced out a nearby port.

"No, nothing so melodramatic." The GP captain said with a smile, as he dusted himself off, walking down the hall towards the control room."The GP headquarters just exploded.At least it better have!I just planted a bomb in the main reactor.A special bomb, one of my own design, ask me about it sometime, I'll let you in on how I carry such a powerful bomb, in secret…."

"Are you insane?The ship could have been destroyed in that blast!"

"Two things," Koreas said turning to look at his companion as he walked away. "One, this ship could easily survive a much worse explosion, and two… never call me that…." At that instant, pain arched through the evil creature's stolen body."That's much better.Now then, computer."

"Yes, Koreas?"

"Head towards the unknown sector bearing 825 alpha."Koreas requested with a yawn, "wake me when we get there.I've had a busy night, but I get the feeling what I find there will be worth the wait!"  
  


Next Time:Leech?No it can't be…. How could Koreas do such a thing?Oh this is not good. Looks like dark days have come… Be here for the next chapter when Tokimi arrives.Answers will be given.**Chapter 18: The Unholy Pact**


	18. The Unholy Pact

Chapter 18: The Unholy Pact

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar, Lued, and Posic.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

Chapter 18:The Unholy Pact 

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_ _

_The horror of this war was but a painful memory to the Masaki family, however recent events have changed that, from dreaded nightmare, to reality._

_"Where there's day, there shall come night; when there's smoke, you will find fire; where once there was Yosho, now there is only BLACKSHIRE!"_

_  
It was these words, which, among other things, started a war, a war of legendary proportions.Blackshire has returned, in the body of Kenzar,' son' of Kagato.Tenchi and his family, along with Ryoko and Yosho, from Torment, have won the battle on Plesruis, and the extended family does it's best to get on with their lives. _

Chapter 18 of 26:

**Universe of Delight:**

**Space:**

Adrift in the endless darkness of space is a ship, known to some as The Yenvala, but most know it as The Ebon Shard.The dark vessel floated forward, into parts of space 

**Captain's Quarters:**

"What…" Koreas moaned, as he sat up in his bed."Where am I?" Looking around the room, the strong Priderian tried to make sense of his surroundings. _This looks like Kenzar's room?That last thing I remember was going to my room to sleep, and Lued visiting me late at night.That's right,_ he realized with horror as he leapt from his bed,_ there was a monster on this ship, and I…_

At that instant, the black doorway suddenly flew open, revealing a tanned young woman clothed in the traditional GP officer's uniform, and eyes which were as fiery red as her cropped hair.The young officer hummed merrily as she walked in, holding a tray of food before her."Halt," Koreas commanded, as he whirled about, holding his hand out as if he was prepared to open fire.Sadly the young Priderian had only forgotten one thing; he was not carrying his firearm.

Lued panicked, nearly dropping her tray."Okay, Okay!" she shouted in her most annoyed voice."I'm sorry I forgot your sugar for you coffee, but I wanted to bring you breakfast as fast as I could…."

"Lued," the bronze haired creature sighed in relief."I'm sorry, I just got up, but… how did I get here?"

_He doesn't know?_The creature in the young woman's body wondered confused._Interesting….I might as well play along, and see where this leads._"We are on a secret mission for headquarters.We're to take this ship into the unknown sector, and…"

"Explore?" the mighty captain said, throwing his gangly hair out of his face as he paced the floor."That seems a little odd, even by GP standards.Although with the Academy destroyed, I suppose it's better than letting it fall into the wrong hands... again.Wait…" he paused spinning about to face the controlled dark-skinned woman, "Why don't I remember any of that briefing?"

Lued stammered, trying to deduce the best answer she could find."You were…." Suddenly a vicious lie, the kind Leech craved, filtered into his possessed mind, "Weren't told.They figured since you had flown the ship before, you would be the best captain, and I came to get you started since I was running the docking bay.You were also pretty wild last night after you left the ship.The resident psychiatrist said this would be good, for you to get over seeing imaginary monsters and all.Think of it as a vacation, until you get reassigned."

_So that monster I saw was a dream, a hallucination.I suppose that makes sense._Grumbling to himself, the strong Priderian clenched his fist as he glared at the floor, his eyes full of hate._Damn it! I bet this is all uncles' fault. Trying to protect his rep as commander.Still… I can't shake that horrible nightmare I had last night.Where I stood at the core, and fired some weird energy from my hands…_ Pausing in his dread, the Captain of this ship looked at his feral paws. _But how could I do such a thing?I may not love my job all the time, but I'm no killer, so why would I dream of putting the core into critical meltdown?Maybe I do need a vacation…_

_ _

"Captain," The Ebon Shard proclaimed suddenly, interrupting his dark thoughts."We are detecting a strange energy reading up ahead.It appears to be coming from the galaxy up ahead."

"What?" Koreas said confused as he examined a nearby monitor in the room to check the readings, "but we are thousands of miles from the nearest known inhabitable world.What could make a power signature like that?"Sighing the young Priderian called up a picture of the anomaly. It was truly a sight to behold, one both beautiful and terrifying.In the past few days however, the mighty GP captain was becoming accustomed to seeing strange things.Before him a galaxy of planets stretched appearing at first glance like all do, however this one was unique, in that it seemed to be surrounded by a crimson sphere.In his vision, above the solar system before him, rested a bright a focal point of light."Computer, what is that glow?Is it dangerous to the ship or us?Also what data can we gather about that strange point of light?Make sure you send our position and this data to headquarters."

"Communications with Galaxy Police Headquarters is currently unavailable.However all experiences are being stored for further analysis." The computer replied solemnly. "Also, the crimson colored energy does not appear to be dangerous, however it does seem to repel large vessels, judging by the large quantity and make of the destroyed space debris."

"What about the strange light?" Lued asked, crossing her arms over her ample chest as she too examined the wreckage. 

"Define strange?" the computer replied. 

"The source of light, located directly above the celestial body before us." Koreas hissed, annoyed by the computers picky word choices. _Damn computer, it's supposed to be sentient, and still can't define strange…._

"I assume you mean the intense power.From what I can gather, it is what has held us in the capture fields since we entered this sector."

The fiery-eyed woman was the first to react, as she staggered back from her position beside Koreas."Capture field!Why didn't you mention we were stuck in one earlier?"

"I was not ordered to make such information known."

"Very well then," Koreas snarled, balling his fists as he looked at the screen."Computer do we have any probes that can be launched?"

"All probes were launched earlier, as a safety protocol, however an unknown power has destroyed them."

"Okay, then do we have any one man ships to go investigate?"The lime-eyed beast man asked.

  
"There is one in docking bay alpha prime."

Exhaling sharply, Koreas looked at Lued."Alright, I'm going to go investigate this thing.See what it is.If anything happens, and I don't make contact in… let's see, judging by the distance to the anomaly… **six** hours, come in guns blazing, understood?"

The dark skinned woman shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say, Captain."

"Well then," the lime eyed man declared with a devil-may-care smile, "Looks like I'm going to be a pioneer into an unknown area.Lucky me…."

**Earth:**

**The Fields:**

"Stupid farming!" Ryoko Masaki said with a groan as she churned the dirt in Tenchi's garden once again._I can't believe I let Yosho guilt me into doing Tenchi's farming today.What kind of sucker am I turning into?_Glancing beside her, the young looking mother smiled. Right beside her was the young man she had just been thinking about, working as hard as she was, yet he seemed far more driven, and focused on his task._I guess I'm the best kind of sucker, a good mom…._

**Flashback: The Night Prior:**

**Tenchi's Room:**

Of all the rooms in the Masaki house, no other room has been host to such strange events as this one.Currently one of these occurrences is in progress.Tenchi Masaki slept soundly, which in itself was rare; yet the real oddity was the two women who surrounded him and looked identical to each other, save for the necklaces around their necks.Both women were named Ryoko, however only one was from this universe; the other had come from a place known as The Universe of Torment.

With a tired moan, the cyan-haired woman sat up slowly, placing her hand on her head.A smile creased her face as she looked upon the sleeping young man beside her with the silver haired woman who hung on him as if releasing him would be her death._Just like my picture,_ she thought as she opened the tiny locket around her neck, gazing longingly at the picture inside._I'm so happy to see you again Tenchi, it makes my heart sing to see you alive and well, even if you aren't my Tenchi.I wish I could take you home with me, so that our lives could go back to the way they were before that evil monster took you from me, but I know the girl beside you wouldn't like that, nor would that stuck up princess._Shaking her head, Ryoko grinned; _I forgot what an enjoyable pain in the neck she was…._

"He looks and acts just like father did, doesn't he?" a solemn voice said, startling the daydreaming wife of Tenchi.Spinning about, the cyan-haired woman smiled as she saw her son, half materialized through the wall."I see you managed to get in bed with him, just like in the old days.No matter how much you two fought, you always slept side by side."

"It's a gift," she replied, tossing back her long strands of spiky hair with a flick of her wrist."So what's up Yosho?It's awful late for you to be here, isn't it?"

"True," the black-haired young man said, "I just was wondering if you were wanting to go home?"

Those words struck the near goddess like a blow to the stomach._Home…_ as she heard that word, all she could think of was being beside this young man."You know Yosho, here on Earth they say, home is where the heart is, and my heart has always belonged to Tenchi…."

Stepping out of the wall, Yosho walked towards his mother slowly."Mother… I understand how much you miss father, but-"

"No you don't!" Ryoko shouted in a loud whisper, halting her son's advance."How could you possibly know?I've loved this man his whole life, since I first laid eyes on him.I spent my every waking hour dreaming of being with him, and because some guy I killed a long time ago held a grudge for all these years, * I lost something more precious to me than my own life.Now that I've found that joy again, you expect me to just give it up?How could you ask me to do such a thing?"

There have been few times in his life, when the young man called Yosho, could ever recall being angry.He had spent his entire life surprising his darker emotions, trying to always walk in the light, but at this moment he could feel his blood begin to boil.With a swift motion, he brought his hand back, and struck his mother's face.With her three gems, it was obvious that the dimension spanning youth could not harm her, but such was not his intent.All he had wanted was for her to listen to him."Listen carefully to what I am going to say, mom.I can ask you such a thing, because that is not my father."Pointing at the sleeping Tenchi, Yosho's voice almost seemed disgusted; as it had been when he spoke about Leech well over a year prior."He may look like him, may talk like him, and even act the same, but in the end he is not the man who raised me.I cherish his life as I would father's, but he is not who I wish him to be."Looking away, the part Jurain seemed to gather his strength, and cool his temper. "Plus, as your only son, I ask you to leave with me because I am returning to the woman I love.You say you loved Tenchi from the second you looked at him; well I can honestly say I have loved Sakuya since I met her many years ago at school.I would have thought as my mother you would want me to be happy.I plan on leaving after dinner tomorrow.I am going to do some chores in the field and at the shrine to repay everyone's kindness, then after a final meal, I am going back to face the life I have left to fight Blackshire."Turning back, Yosho's eyes were full of tears, as he looked solemnly at his mother, before kneeling beside the bed.His eyes were wet from crying, and there was a pain in them which stung Ryoko's heart more than his slap had."Please come back with me, mommy.I lost you once, because of someone who wasn't father.I don't want to lose you again."

The cyan haired woman looked at Tenchi, then to her son, sighing as she did.With a slow motion, she rested her hand on the back of his head, guiding his head to her lap._Damn… I can't say no to those puppy eyes of his…I never could, and probably never will._"All right Yosho, we'll leave after dinner tomorrow.You're right of course," Ryoko laughed, "just like your dad, even thought I don't like it, you always seem to be right.I guess I got so caught up in this fantasy, that I didn't want to let it go."

"I understand, if Ryoko hadn't came back with me, I never would have left I think."Yosho stood, wiping the tears from his face as if embarrassed to have shown emotion."By the way mother," he said using his hands to hide an impish smile, "I think you should help me with some of these chores. After all Ryoko did go through a lot of trouble because of your prank earlier and all.That would let her and Tenchi spend some time together, after all you did cause them to miss their walk and all…."

"OH NO!" the lithe woman roared quietly, "I'm not doing any stupid gardening, I…" Mrs. Masaki stopped, seeing her son's puppy dog eyes once again._Damn it!_"Oh fine!But just for a little while, and don't let anyone know you talked me into this, people will think I spoil you!" 

"It'll be our little secret," he said, kissing his mothers cheek quickly. "Well a good night mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Yosho," the golden-eyed woman declared sinking back into her bed with a groan._I really need to learn to not get bullied around by that kid's eyes so much…._

**Back in the field:**

"Well this is a surprise," a happy friendly voice declared behind the working duo."What are you two doing?"

Ryoko Masaki was the first to place the voice, as she spun about to face the owner of the last proclamation, a seductive smile on her slender lips."Hello Tenchi, dear.Yosho and I thought we'd help you in the garden, since I feel sooooo bad about yesterday.That way you and Ryoko could take a nice walk, like you were supposed to last night."

"Really?" the young man asked, looking to the black-haired youth who quickly hid his face. 

"Sort of…" he replied, kneeling down to pull some fresh carrots from the ground."Ryo-Ohki will like these," the golden-eyed young man said to himself as he removed one of the orange vegetables from its earthen home.

"Well, gee Ryoko. I'm glad to see you showing so much maturity.I guess I was wrong about you."Tenchi said giving her one of his most approving smiles."I'll go tell Ryoko, thanks Ryoko."Taking a few quick steps away, the young shrine caretaker paused, turning on his heels.Slowly he approached the cyan-haired beauty, with a wicked smirk on his face.

"What," Mrs. Masaki mumbled, taken aback by this version of her husband's behavior. 

Having admitted his feelings for the silver haired woman, who was his Ryoko, Tenchi had begun learning a lot about Ryoko, and her more secretive desires.With a quick motion, the young Masaki leaned forward, giving her a quick polite kiss on the cheek.Having done that he bowed deeply, and left.

Yosho laughed under his breath as he watched the interesting event."Just like dad would have done…." Shaking his head, the young man went back to his work, not noticing, since her back was to him, that his mother's face was glowing bright red, like a Christmas light. 

"I love you, Tenchi," she whispered, putting a hand tenderly on her face, as she tried to reign in her heart.

"What was that mom," the universe jumping youth asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Shaking her head, Ryoko's eyes and face took a darker appearance as she looked at her son."I said 'I hate gardening.'I'm going back to the house, at least there isn't so much dirt there."An instant later, the sound of dissipating matter filled the air, and Ryoko Masaki was gone.

_Ryoko will be Ryoko, _the kneeling man thought happily._That will always be true._

**Mayuka's Room:**

  
As the morning light filtered gently into the little girl's room, yet another duo is enjoying their time together.

"So, Noodles," the silver haired woman asked in a childish voice, "what dress do you wanna wear today?This one," she asked holding up a miniature dress, which closely resembled the silver-haired woman's blue and tartan dress," that I got you? Or…" at this point her voice changed, sounding more depressed, "that dreary one that looks like Ayeka's kimono? "

"Ryoko!" the little nearly naked blue-haired girl said clapping as she looked at the dress, which looked like her friends.

  
"Good choice," Ryoko replied."Now then, let's change your diaper first, and then…."

"Hey, Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled throwing open the door with a quick motion. "You'll never guess what just happened."

It was not shocking to see the young man in a good mood, however it was odd to see him this jubilant about anything in particular.Both Ryoko, and Mayuka stared at him, mouths gaping.Slowly the mother and daughter combo exchanged a confused glance, before the woman with the silver-heart pendant spoke, in her usual kind and considerate voice.Or to be honest, she was highly sarcastic, and annoyed at being interrupted, after all what if anyone seen her acting so goofy?"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, Ryoko and Yosho are doing my gardening, and I was thinking we could spend some time together."

"That's a nice thought," the silver-haired woman said kindly as she turned back to the girl considered to be her daughter, gently changing her diaper."But I have a lot of things I need to do with Mayuka.She needs a bath, and I want to spend some time playing with her.After all, you can't be a good mother if you ABANDON YOUR KID," the silver haired woman declared extremely loud, wanting a certain red-haired genius to hear her.

"Well, maybe I could join you guys?I admit I haven't been the best father, either and," Tenchi suddenly stopped noticing Ryoko seemed to be barely containing a smile.

"You know, I am shocked," the lithe woman said nonchalantly, as she finished her task."But if you want to bathe with me, I suppose I can take another bath with Mayuka later."

  
Tenchi's face turned red, as blood ran from his nose. "R-R-Ryoko…" he began, trying to reign in his over taxed sex drive."I didn't mean…."

"I know what you mean," she laughed coyly."I'll tell you what thought Tenchi," Ryoko offered."Give me an hour to get Mayuka ready, and then we can go for a walk, or whatever you have planned…."

The young man smiled, realizing their situation had become reversed since those day's years ago.Now **Tenchi** was the one who had to fight another woman for **Ryoko's** attention.Of course he didn't mind, since the other woman was his daughter."All right then, Ryoko," the brown-haired youth muttered."I'll see you in an hour."

**Minutes Earlier:**

**The Kitchen:**

Sasami sang a happy tune, as she chopped the vegetables before her with exact precision and jubilation."Mya?" the tiny cabbit meowed, as she playfully rolled a ball of lettuce, with her head, over to where the little princess was working. 

  
"I hope you washed you head," she replied with a giggle. A sudden hiss of matter rearranging caused the blue-haired girl to pause in her work. 

"Hello, Sasami," Ryoko Masaki said as she walked up behind the little girl. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," she replied, knowing that the cyan haired woman was up to something."Did you want something to eat, before dinner?"

"No, nothing like that," the lithe woman replied. "I just have a request to make…."

**Elsewhere:**

Ryoko took a deep breath, enjoying the sensations of the moment.The warm sun on her face, the gentle breeze whipping about, causing her white dress with it's orange and black top to flow about as if it was alive. "Isn't this grand, Tenchi?It' so peaceful up here."

"Yeah, but…" the young man said skeptically.

"And talk about a view, you can see everything for miles…" as she spoke, the lithe woman extended one of her red gloved hands as she motioned towards the glorious expanse of trees, and the entire region. From their current vantage point, the young couple could see everything.

"You're right, Ryoko, but still…."

"What is it Tenchi?Is something wrong?" She asked with concern, "I thought you said you always wanted to see the area like this."

"Yeah, but I would have liked to see it while standing on the ground!" he shouted finally, as he clung to Ryoko's waist, his legs dangling limply.Timidly the young man looked below them, it was a good 1200 feet to the ground, and though Tenchi was not afraid of heights, he was not in the mood to find out what a fall from this height would feel like.

"Oh fine, I didn't realize you were really this big of a whiner," the silver-haired woman said innocently while looking up into her head, as if she had forgotten the fact only she could fly."But if you want down, fine with me…."

An instant later, the two figures reappeared, standing before the Masaki shrine.The cherry blossoms fell slowly from the trees, occasionally being caught on the wind, and sent flying delicately on the wind.Tenchi released a sigh of relief, as he enjoyed feeling his feet on the ground.

Ryoko smiled, as she watched her beloved."I guess the view is okay from down here, too."

Looking at her, the young man smiled, "I think this is my favorite view on Earth."

The lithe woman blushed, "really?" she asked skeptically. "Do you mean it?"

All Tenchi could do was nod, words didn't seem to describe what he was feeling.Standing together the two non-humans smiled.It had been a wonderful day thus far, and it seemed that nothing could ruin their day.However, the buxom space pirate harbored a secret, one she had not yet been willing to admit to._When I look at you, Tenchi, I feel so at peace.Yet every night, I still have those dreams. Where we're on the Ebon Shard, and I die…._A sudden chill coursed through Ryoko's spine as the terrible scene played continuously in her mind.

"Hey," the young man said softly, putting his hand on her arm.Slowly the former space pirate glanced up, looking into his eyes.Tears began to well up in her golden eyes. "What's wrong?Did I say-"

The silver haired woman said nothing instead she merely melted into his arms, trembling mildly."Tenchi…" she began, "I'm still having those nightmares.Where I die on the Ebon Shard, and you say…."

"Ryoko!" the tender hearted youth snapped, sounding slightly angry."I keep telling you, I will never hurt you, nor am I capable of hating you.You're just worrying yourself needlessly."

A smile cracked her face, as she took one of his hands into her own."I know…. I guess I just needed to hear you say that."

Sighing with false fury, Tenchi wrapped his arms around the relaxing woman, for all her gruff and tough talk, he knew how she really was, deep down. _Ryoko, I wish I could make these dreams of yours stop, or I knew what to say to ease your pain.For now, I guess, all I can do is be here for you._The two lovers stood in each other's embrace in the beautiful scenery of the shrine.Even thought he wouldn't know it for some time, the brown-haired youth's words and actions here had their intended affect, the silver-haired woman's nightmares ceased, at least for a time….

**Later:**

**Dinner Time:**

Most meals at the Masaki house are festive, yet today seemed to be even more jubilant than ever before."Wow, Sasami," Mihoshi shouted as she gulped down a bowl of Meso soup. "This is really good. "

"I didn't make the soup," Sasami said with a knowing smile."Ryoko did."The little girl's words brought utter silence to the table, followed by nearly everyone, the exception being the blue-haired girl and the two Ryoko's, spitting out their soup.

"You allowed us to eat something cooked up by that Monster woman," Ayeka said, scrubbing her tongue on her napkin."We could have been poisoned."

"Although I don't agree with the monster statement, I think Ayeka has a point," Washu added."Ryoko has less as much skill at cooking as Mihoshi has a clue about what's going on, right Mihoshi?"

"What do you mean?"The blonde woman replied in her normal ditzy voice.Kiyone shook her head, thinking about getting up to get some aspirin, as the conversation around them continued. 

"Not Ryoko," Sasami declared, realizing her mistake."Mrs. Masaki made the soup."

Almost as if it was rehearsed, everyone 'ohed.'"Well, she does have better taste than ours.I'm surprised you can even hold your chopsticks sometimes, Ryoko."Through the entire ordeal, the silver-haired space pirate had done her best to hold in her rage, yet her face still was contorted and furious.As soon as the purple-haired princess made her statement, the lithe woman lunged at her archrival, the two women wrestling on the floor, pulling each other's hair, as they continued to insult each other.After a few moments, Washu had to intervene, grabbing each woman by one of her ears, and lead them back to the table.

"What?" the cyan-haired woman asked in a bewildered voice."It's not as hard as I thought, it's just a matter of **taste**."

_Taste…_Yosho thought in a confused manner as he looked at his mother, who gulped down her meal happily.

"Something wrong son," she inquired looking up."I figured since the next meal we eat will be at our house, I should take a few lessons from Sasami.After all I doubt your aunt will be coming all the way from Jurai to teach me her technique."

_As subtle as a nuclear bomb, _Yosho thought as he shook his head in defeat. _I can think of a million other ways to say goodbye, but I suppose that wouldn't be your style._

"You're leaving?" Mihoshi shouted, the first to speak up.

"But why do you have to go?" Sasami asked, sadness hanging in her voice."I don't want you to."

"I know," Yosho replied, feeling a painful tug on his heart as he spoke, "but this is not where we belong.As much as we cherish each and every one of you, you are not the people we grew up knowing.I thank you for ALL you've done for me, and you Tenchi for my mother, but it is necessary that we leave.We have our own lives to live, and our own destinies to face.I was hoping to break this news to you gently, but we are leaving after dinner.I didn't want to ruin your joy, so I wanted to wait until as late as possible."

_Not where you belong…. _Ayeka thought, as she rubbed her ear lobe tenderly.Those words seemed to strike a cord with her as she looked at her extended family slowly._On that issue, I will agree with you._Turning her head, Ayeka focused on her sister, who continued to look at Yosho, the tiny princess's large pink eyes full of tears._I suppose it was destined to happen, but for Sasami, and indeed my own, I had hoped this day would still be far off._The purple haired woman smiled grimly, her own mental voice shaken, by her thoughts._I just wish… I just wish that it was not now, and that I still had more time.But, as First Princess of Jurai, it is my duty to handle the situation with both dignity and self-control. _Gripping her dress tightly in both hands, the red-eyed woman bit her lip, having trouble containing her emotions._If only…. _

**After Dinner:**

**Washu's Lab:**

Yosho Masaki and his mother stood before the massive portal, which lead to the Universe of Torment.A grin came over the gathering that had turned up to wish them off."Thank you all, for everything you have done for me.It has been an honor to know you all." The young man said with a bow.

Sniffing hard, Sasami stepped forward from the group, a large wrapped bundle in her arms."Here," she proclaimed."I wrapped up the leftovers for you."

Taking the offering from her, Yosho knelt as he opened his arms wide and embraced the little girl."Aunt Sasami," the golden-eyed youth smiled. "As long as you're out there, I know no one can ever conceivably go hungry. Thank you for everything, your kind words, actions, and for just being you."

Rising to his feet, the son of Tenchi patted the blue haired princess's head, as he glanced to the other women in the dark expanse of the super genius's lab, finally settling his eyes on Ayeka."Lady Ayeka," the young man whispered."You have always been an inspiration to me, a shining example to me, showing me how to have dignity, pride, and yet still remain humble, all at the same time."Finishing his sentence, Yosho bowed deeply to show his respect, and Ayeka did the same.

Sighing, he smiled as he stepped down the line of women, to look at the two GP officers."Aunt Mihoshi, Aunt Kiyone thank you for everything.Aunt Kiyone, I know I haven't been very trustworthy, but still you did not hesitate to come to my aid.If you ever need me, all you have to do is ask, and I shall be there.Aunt Mihoshi, I am also in your dept, thanks to you I've finally been able to finish a terrible battle with my inner most demon."The young man wanted to say more, but at that instant, the blue-eyed detective lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as rivers of tears poured from her eyes.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO, YOSHO!YOU CAN STAY HERE," the dark skinned woman protested.Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder, a light touch.Looking back, the teary-eyed officer saw Kiyone, a solemn look on her face, as she shook her head no.Slowly Mihoshi released Yosho, clinging to her partner as she continued to cry out the injustice of it all.A few seconds later, the buxom woman shot up, her attitude going back to normal."Wait a minute!If he's Ryoko and Tenchi's son, then all we have to do to see him again is have Ryoko and Tenchi have a kid, right?"

The ditzy police officer's words had an immediate effect, as both Ayeka and Tenchi's face became beet red, while the lithe silver-haired space pirate laughed heartily."I like the way you think," she proclaimed, leaning heavily on Tenchi's shoulder. "So what do you say Tenchi?Should we give Yosho a chance to live here?"

"NO, I mean he should have a chance, but I… well…" Tenchi babbled caught by Ryoko's wording.

"Ah, Ryoko."Yosho smiled at her.

Looking away from her beloved, the lithe woman frowned."I don't need a speech, after all I'm sure I'll see you again, am I right?"

The young man closed his eyes, quietly laughing."Yes, of course.After all, how could I ever hope to hide from you?"Sighing happily, the golden-eyed youth approached the last person he had to say anything to."Father, Tenchi, whichever you want me to address you by, know that in my life I have only met one man with the same honor, dignity, and love in his heart as you, and that would be you."Finishing his statement the golden-eyed youth extended his hand, which Tenchi quickly accepted, returning the handshake as tightly as he could.Yosho merely shook his head, laughing deeply."Who am I kidding?" He asked seconds before he jerked Tenchi forward, wrapping him in a bear hug.With tears strolling down his cheeks, Yosho whispered into his would be father's ears."Make sure you take good care of her.She's going to need all the love in your heart."

"Are you talking about Mayuka, Ryoko, or someone else?" the young shrine keeper asked feeling squeezed in the black-haired boys arms.

"Yes…." Was all the time and space lost man could say, as he released the Jurain Prince, and prompt walked towards the gateway to Torment.

"Washu," Yosho proclaimed stepping up beside the portal, "I know you aren't my grandmother, but I owe you my life.Without your intervention I might have died on Plesruis."Crossing his arms over his chest, the young man spoke a quiet oath of thanks, in Jurain.

Almost the same instant, Tenchi was free of Yosho's grasp, a new set of arms drew him into their fold.Holding the young man close to her, Ryoko Masaki took a deep breath, letting his scent fill her completely.It had been so long since she had held her husband, and she knew she would lead a long life before she saw him again.But this was not her husband.It was not her Tenchi.No matter how much he looked, sounded, or acted like him, the man she held in her arms was not the man she married.He belonged to the Ryoko of this world, of this Universe, and despite how much it tore at her heart, the cyan-haired woman knew she would have to release him from her embrace soon._I never got to say good-bye to you, Tenchi, and I'm not going to say goodbye to you now, because I know you won't have to meet the same fate as my Tenchi._She forced herself to think as tears rolled down her silky cheeks._I had thought the best days of our lives were ahead of us….Not that every minute with you wasn't perfect, but still…_

Sniffing hard, the voluptuous space pirate, pushed the young man away, as if he had suddenly become poisonous.Those assembled could not comprehend what was truly going on, but one look at this other Ryoko, seized their hearts in a powerful manner.It was obvious to everyone, even the normally slow-witted Mihoshi, that Ryoko Masaki was saying more than goodbye to strangers who looked like her old friends, this was her way of saying farewell to her past, to the most cherished part of her life."Now I know what you're thinking," she said almost scolding those around her."And I don't want your pity.I'm not a weakling like Ayeka," the purple haired princess ignored the mirror of her rival's words, knowing they were a part of her false bravado."But I want you all to look out for each other."Smiling timidly, the cyan-haired woman shook her finger at the assembled party, "because it's getting real old having to come back and bail you guys out all the time."Laughing at her sad attempt at humor, she suddenly felt something rest on her shoulder.Glancing to her side, Ryoko saw what it was.It was a hand, the hand of her son, Yosho Masaki.

"Mother…." He began, his own words a mix of sorrow and promised joy."I think it's time we went home."

The lithe bride of Tenchi grinned saying only one thing before turning to follow her son into the glowing portal before them. "Home…." 

As the portal to Torment closed, an eerie silence hung like a shroud over the lab.The only sounds, which could be heard, were the muffled sound of crying.However finally, as it always is destined to be, the silence was shattered. 

"All right!" Ryoko yelled wearing an expression of pure jubilation."It's about time they left!Now things can get back to normal!No more trying to act nice for the kid, or his gorgeous, and amazingly single, Mother."

"Aren't you sad, Ryoko?"Sasami said almost sounding offended, as she looked up from her already damp handkerchief."We might never see them again."

"Ah… those two will be back.After all they still have a Washu to deal with, there's no telling what kind of problems she'll cause, and we'll have to fix.I tell you what, being a mother can be a pain sometimes…"

_You're telling me,_ Washu mentally declared walking away from the group, as Ryoko continued to expound upon her trials as a mother, and of course retell how wise it was for one such as her to have such a title.Still the silver-haired woman's words did seem to have an affect, as one by one those around her smiled, briefly at first, but in the end, when everyone left the lab, no one was crying.

** **

**Universe of Torment:**

**Masaki House:**

In the fading daylight hours, a rather bizarre trio, quartet if you count the tiny creature called Ryo-Ohki, sat in the lush living room, chatting politely.Washu, one of the aforementioned trio nodded politely as her blue haired guest rambled on and on in a loving voice, about nothing in particular, while the third visitor, a black-haired female, slowly stroked Ryo-Ohki's fur as she pondered what had recently happened, since she arrived hours ago.

"So anyway, it was about that time that I told Azaka to scan for life signs in quadrant alpha seven, and then…" the woman with short blue hair droned endlessly, her story although entertaining to listen to, was rather dry to the super genius.

Holding up a hand, Washu quickly ended the long tale."Whoa there, your highness," she said with a smile, "I just realized I didn't offer you anything to eat, or drink.And I wouldn't be much of a hostess if I didn't.Would you like some tea," a wicked grin came over the diminutive red haired woman's face suddenly, "or maybe some Saki?After all you aren't at the palace anymore…."

The emerald-eyed woman's offer caused the visiting royalty to blush. "Please Little Washu," she began, waving off the offer."

I'm not really hungry, but a glass of juice would be fine."

"Still drinking juice?After all these years…." The grandmother of Yosho proclaimed rising to her feet, and arching her back to yawn."You'll always be young at heart, won't you?"The perky heir to Jurai's throne smiled.Washu turned her attention suddenly, addressing the almost traumatized woman who slowly petted the tiny cabbit."How about you?You look like you could use a hard drink."Finishing speaking, the small genius followed her words with a forced laugh.

"Juice is fine," the black-haired woman proclaimed sounding as if her very essence had been torn away from her."Thank you Miss Washu…."

"It's not Miss Washu," the little scientist began, yet before she could finish her statement, a large vortex suddenly opened between the three women, and out stepped two figures, their backs to the two visitors.

"Yosho! Ryoko!"Washu said with a smile, which portrayed that they were in trouble."What are you doing back?"

However, before either person could get their bearings, or even try to make a response, something happened."Ryoko!" a joyous voice proclaimed, causing the golden-eyed woman to spin about, seeing who was yelling only seconds before something collided her, and dropped her to her back.

"Oh…" the lithe woman moaned disoriented, and a little sore from her landing. "Hello Sasami, when did you get here?"

"I came to visit you, as soon as I heard you were up!" the fully grown woman said, her royal white robes flowing down to cover her sister in law."Of course I'm not the only visitor you guys have," she began, as she got off her old friend."This girl was here before me."

"Hello," a timid voice uttered.Ryoko glanced over, as Yosho instantly spun about, a look of sadness and shock on their faces.Standing before them was none other than Sakuya Kumashiro.

"Sakuya!"Yosho shouted, taking several steps back, as he realized he had been caught._She had to have seen that portal open, and us step out, and from the sound of it, she probably saw Aunt Sasami arrive as well…Man I am so screwed!What am I going to do?_

"Yosho, what's going on?First this lady, who claims to be your aunt, shows up out of no where, and then you two just appear from out of thin air?" the young girl with short black hair asked, completely confused by the events happening around her.

The three women looked at each other hesitantly, then to the young man whom this woman loved.Finally it was Yosho who ended their staring contest._It's time I told the truth…._"Sit down, Sakuya.I have something important to tell you, you may not believe it all, and may think I'm insane, but what I have to say is who I really am…" With that the young man began to tell the woman of his dreams his true life's story, omitting no detail.

**Universe of Delight:**

**The Data Base:**

It is a place where everything in the universe is known, but not always comprehended.It is known as the Database.

At the current time, this place of knowledge adrift in the endless darkness of space is so much more than it appears.It is also the home of gods, goddesses, and their minions.Currently a ship is docking, one with a most unusual man at the helm.His name is Captain Koreas, until recently he was in charge of keeping the peace on a planet called Plesruis.A monster called Blackshire, attacked, until a horrible space pirate, Kenzar, possesses that.

"Amazing," the feral looking man said into his communicator as he took in the sights before him.The area in front of him defied all known laws of physics.However he could not deny that it was truly a wondrous sight, from space, it had seemed to be a piece of a planet that had been blown out into space, surrounded by other pieces.Yet as he drew near what appeared to be a aqua-duct, in which a river flowed endlessly through, ending in a waterfall, he could see great beasts of the sea freely swimming about, while great trees, like those of Jurai, seemed to grow in the airless void of space."This is amazing.Never in my life…."

_Come…_an ominous voice interrupted the Galaxy Police captain suddenly.

"Did you hear that," Koreas asked his comrade back on the mother ship, as he pulled his tiny black one-man ship beside a pod floating over the endless waterfall.

"You mean the voice that just appeared in my head?" she asked holding her head tenderly.With a weak, almost wounded chuckle she looked at her companion, "it was kind of hard to miss."

"Alright, I'm going a little further," as he spoke energy enveloped the tiny shuttle, and the mighty captain suddenly found himself standing on the pod, which altered it's shape, becoming a series of vertical rings, with him standing on top.How is it I'm breathing?He asked himself as he looked about.Yet before the Priderian officer could get his bearings, the strange pod sphere began to move forward, with incredible speed, and soon it reached the end of this bizarre space aqua-duct.Koreas felt his stomach lurch as he gazed down, seeing nothing, at first, but empty space.Scant seconds later, however he beheld something truly glorious.For the remainder of his life, he would have trouble fathoming it, but to best describe it, he was looking at pure chaos, molded into complete order.Things floated around him, which resembled planets smashed flat, and stretched across space like a roll of paper, and bizarre shapes resembling pictures of atoms he had seen in his cadet years.Only one thing seemed clear in his entire surroundings.That point of energy was the focus of all these things, everything was relative to that point.His speed continued to increase as he raced towards that point, and an instant later, everything went white, like stepping into the sun.

**Moments Later: **

Shaken by his ordeal, Koreas rose to his feet, and nearly fell back on them when he beheld where he was."What…" It appeared he was in a temple, one so massive that it would have taken a thousand men a hundred space years to complete.Never in his life had he seen a place with such detail, with trusses and supports that wove such a glorious tapestry, but all that paled in comparison to that which was directly in front of him.A large gem, the same color red as the energy around this solar system, supported by two grand trusses._This must be the source of that power.A gem with that kind of power… I need to take this back to the ship, to analysis.There's no telling the uses for…._At that instant Koreas's thoughts were stopped as he witnessed an intense awakening.The gem shimmered for a moment, and then, as if it had always been, a massive transparent head, of an ancient human, appeared before him. "H- H-H… Who…" was all the officer could muster.

"I am known as D3," the massive divinity proclaimed. "Who are you?"

Using all his strength, the Priderian reigned in his fear. "I am Koreas of the Priderians.I am a Captain with the Galaxy Police, my current station is The Ebon Shard, also called The Yenvala…."

"Ah, The Ebon Shard.That vessel which we brought here."The large head said with a knowing nod. "My lady would speak with you.One moment…"

"Your Lady…" he gasped, expecting to see a female head suddenly appear, what he witnessed nearly shocked the life from his body.The temple around him vanished, as did D3, and the night sky filled with black shadows, the shadows of gods.These were all but splinters of the grand vision he saw.A woman, who seemed to be composed of the universe, with short brown hair, which looked more like a helmet, with a plume of orange hairs in the front.Her deep blue eyes, with dark red pupils showed no emotion, yet held a tremendous power all their own.Green markings came up from her jaw, and a ring of metal floated about her like a collar, holding her white royal cloak which somehow whipped in the void of space.At the center of her chest rested a red jewel unfathomably big.Her clothes were a deep brown, with intricate designs in a lighter color.She glanced down at him, slowly, and sneered.

"You are not the one I wish to speak to…" The malevolent goddess decreed as she looked down upon the cowering Priderian."I asked to speak with the captain of that ship."

"But I am the new captain of the Ebon Shard, I am Koreas, the-"

"Silence!" she said quieting his protest."Show me the True Captain." She ordered, as her eyes flashed brilliantly covering the trembling officer with their light.A gasp that sounded as if his soul were being torn from his body escaped the young Priderian microseconds before he collapsed to his knees, breathing raggedly. 

Koreas kneeled before the two gods, like a knight meeting his master, and soon a dark laugh, the kind a man who had been imprisoned would issue when released, echoed from his maw."My lady, it is an Honor to kneel before you."As he spoke, the kneeing man never looked up, covering his smiling face with his raised arm.

"I see you have finally awoke." Tokimi proclaimed."I trust D3's summoning did not harm you then?"

"No, my lady.It did not, and I thank you for freeing me of my imprisonment, with Koreas gone, I finally have full reign of this body."

"And who are you?" She interjected, "I had though I knew everything in this universe, however Tsunami and Washu are always providing interesting new things for me.Are you one of theirs? 

"No, I am not."

"Generally, if I wish, I can see the hearts, minds, and souls of anyone.But I do not know you, nor can I see your thoughts.What manner of creature are you?" Tokimi declared.

I am but a servant of something greater than myself," the man once called Koreas declared, "but I am known to men simply as Blackshire…."

_Blackshire…_ The impressive goddess thought as she looked at the kneeling man._That name seems familiar, as if we had met before, but why?No matter. _"Blackshire, My name is Lady Tokimi, and I would speak with you." 

"But of course, my lady, yet…."Blackshire paused, taken aback by the name, which echoed in his mind. Yosho knew of Tokimi, I had nearly forgotten about Ryoko's run in with that idiot Dr. Clay._I had always thought of it as a stupid story of Washu's, made up to make Yosho fall asleep at night when he was but a child.The strangest thing, is that it feels wrong for me to be kneeling before her, that I should rise to stand parallel, perhaps it is my own ego, but I feel as if I am before a kindred spirit, and that I have done this before. _

"Yes…." The goddess proclaimed, curious as to what this creature she seen before her was so hesitant to mention.

"Well, you are so much more than I," he began sounding humble, "to look upon you would truly be too much for me, to try and take in your entirety in one glance.It could shatter my mind, forever."

Smirking, the mighty goddess focused her power, which was followed by a flash of bright light, filling the endless space around them with glorious light."Rise Blackshire," she commanded, "so that we might discuss what must be done.Now then," she said, placing a hand upon the Priderian's shoulder, causing him to look up into her endless eyes."I have an offer, a deal, I would like to make with you."Intrigued by her beauty, as well as her words, Blackshire rose to his feet, slowly and almost cowardly.

"You want me to get Washu, don't you?" he stammered, looking up again he noticed what could be called shock in the goddess's face. "Washu used to tell Yosho about Zero when he was a child, and how she was part of some plot by a lady Tokimi."

"Yosho, the first prince of Jurai?" the mighty woman said, startled by this strangers knowledge of her past adventures.

"No," Blackshire said, "he is from my Universe, The Universe of Torment."

Tokimi nodded and smiled victoriously."You truly are an interesting man, Blackshire.Now then, if you bring me Washu, I will grant your heart's desire."

The mighty Priderian shook his head, "I am sorry m'lady, but no one can grant my hearts truest desire, nor would I want them to.That is something I must achieve myself.I am a simple creature, blessed with extraordinary abilities, but I have a simple request.I will bring you Washu and all I will require of you, is comprehension."  
  


Casting him a confused glance, the mighty goddess merely stared at her ally."What do you mean?"

Sighing, the lime-eyed creature shook his head."Ever since I returned to The Ebon Shard, I felt the need to build things, to do specific events, as if I was destined to do so.I wish to know why!The most perplexing is why I made a monster like Leech, why I would reconstruct the creature which caused me to be born?"

Unsure what the Priderian spoke of, Lady Tokimi turned away, and made a gesture with one hand, causing the area around them to contort, and a grand library, filled with books and colossal computers, appeared. "As one of my servants, you shall have full access to the database, anything which can be known is known there.Even I can not comprehend this universe you speak of, nor would I wish to if my suspicions of there being another such as myself there were true, but if your desire is to know about one person from your world, perhaps you will find your answer here."

With a staggering step backwards, Koreas's body shook."Amazing…."

Making a shrugging motion, the darker goddess continued, "Such is what all my servants receive.Ask me for something else, something for which I can reward your efforts for."

Still in a state of shock, Blackshire looked from her to the fountain of knowledge before him, "Very well, then I would have a sword, one composed of your power.One I could wield and know that I was connected to you, to the heart of true power."

Breathing deeply, more to stress the importance of her next words, than for any other reason, "you ask much Blackshire," she declared, "but so be it, if you succeed I shall grant you your wish.However, you will only have one year to do so, if you fail me, then you will only receive… my thanks."

"Of course," the evil creature declared with a quick bow."Once I have learned what I must from here, then I shall go to Earth, and acquire Washu for you."

"Excellent." Turning the mighty being paused, "There is merely one last thing I must say.Washu must not be harmed, understood?For I wish to speak with her."Instead of replying, the evil creature merely bowed, clasping his hand over his furry chest, in a symbol of loyalty and respect."Good, then I shall see you in one year…." As she finished speaking the divine being suddenly vanished leaving no trace of her ever existing, and the room reappeared around the kneeling man. 

"Marvelous," Koreas grinned vilely. _What wonderful power she has….Why with power like that I could…_Shaking his head, Blackshire withdrew himself form his blissful daydream of death and destruction."But first I must learn, the secrets of my actions…."

**Back on The Ebon Shard:**

**The Control Room:**

"I don't like it computer…." Leech hissed, drumming his dark tanned fingers on the arm wrest."Tell me computer, do you think Koreas has been behaving… differently lately?"

"Define differently," the computer asked simply."I am still unable to fully comprehend the master's abilities.However, it is not in my programming to go against the master's will.I am bound to obey him, no matter which form her takes, or attitude he exhibits.

"Never mind," Leech hissed."I don't want to hear you babble.What could be taking him so long?"

"The factors are many, and without sufficient data, a proper conclusion is unfeasible." The ship's personality replied, thinking Leech had been speaking to it."Furthermore…."

"Will you just shut up! I don't care about-" at that instant the door to the large room flew open, the metal hiss of the sliding gate, echoing in the now eerie silence.

Standing in the now open portal, was a figure with eyes that glowed like an unholy flame, casting emerald light from its eyes."It's about time you showed up, Koreas!"Leech proclaimed, his annoyance sounding quiet amusing coming from Lued's body."Where have you been?"

"The name is Blackshire, now and forever more, and you may count yourself as being one of the lucky, son.I am in a good mood right now, if I weren't you would die where you stand for your impudence.You see I have learned things.Things about you and me, which would blow your puny mind, to even try to comprehend.Suffice it to say, that the final hour of my enemies is approaching, and now is the time when I will unleash my full might.Now come, my son.There is much work to be done, and I still need to send a thank you card to my dear brother Yosho.After all with out him I wouldn't be here."

"Sounds like he would be your father to me," the fiery-eyed woman proclaimed sounding very bored. 

"True, but I feel a kinship to him.The kind one only feels with a brother, but enough talk.It's time to prepare.I know why I've lost every fight up to know, and I know exactly what will remedy that situation."Blackshire laughed as he clapped his hands together with a noise that echoed in the loud darkness."Let the final game begin…."

**Next Time:** The final story is nearly set to begin.As the prelude draws to a close, the war between dimensions prepares to enter its final battle.Blackshire now begins to marshal his forces in earnest, getting every sinister plot he had been working on ready for action, as Tenchi and the gang relax, and train for whatever their lives may bring.Plus other members of the Tenchi family begin to plot their own life's future, and of course, what will Sakuya think of Yosho now that she knows the truth?Will it tear them apart, and if so what will that do to a young man who has already lost so much?

Chapter 19: Future Preparations 

  * Ryoko Masaki is talking about how she killed Blackshire (The Blackshire Interval, and Vegeta Muyo 2) and Leech came to kill Tenchi and steal her Gems (The Waking Nightmare)


	19. Future Preparations

Chapter 19: Future Preparations 

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar, Lued, and Posic.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

Chapter 19: Future Preparations 

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_ _

_The horror of this war was but a painful memory to the Masaki family, however recent events have changed that, from dreaded nightmare, to reality._

_"Where there's day, there shall come night; when there's smoke, you will find fire; where once there was Yosho, now there is only BLACKSHIRE!"_

_  
It was these words, which, among other things, started a war, a war of legendary proportions.After defeating the evil Blackshire on Planet Plesruis, live returned to its normal state of chaos at the Masaki house.Ryoko Masaki and Yosho, after spending many days at this house, have returned to their own home, and were welcomed by Sakuya, and Sasami!Things have gotten even worse, as Blackshire, and Leech, have just made an unholy pact with none other than Lady Tokimi herself!Can Blackshire succeed where everyone else has failed?Can he capture Washu, and what evils of his past has he learned?I have told you the past, so you might know the present, and comprehend the future that much better…._

Chapter 19 of 26:

**Universe of Delight:**

**Evening:**

**The Training Grounds:**

As the afternoon sun slowly enters into it's lowest point, two warriors clash, with wooden blades.One, a former first prince of Jurai, known as Yosho, the other a young boy called Tenchi.For the past hour, the two men had faced each other, testing the limits of the young man's abilities.

"Well Tenchi, I must admit, you have improved," the elder man declared, as he stepped back, sword still held ready before him.

"Really, Grandpa?' Tenchi declared, lowering his sword, and stance, as he listened to his sensei's words. In that instant, the elder man struck, his hard wood blade rapping on the youth's head. 

"Yes, but you still need work…." The old priest declared."That should be enough for today, but after meeting Yosho in battle yesterday, let me just say I can see bright things in your future."

"Oh really?He was that good, huh?"

The gray-haired swordsman paused, looking over his shoulder skeptically._I don't want to say too much, or Tenchi may develop an ego problem, which would make training him difficult…but then again, that young man was a phenomenal fighter. _"Yes, he was probably the best fighter I had faced in a very long time. However, if you are to be the one who trains him, then you'd best work harder.Even he had a lot of holes in his techniques, the same ones you demonstrated to me today…."

Bowing respectfully, the young man understood what his grandfather was telling him, no matter how much of a round about course he had taken to say it.Without another word, the worn out young man slipped away, knowing that while he was leaving the training grounds, he was heading back to the battle field, or as he called it, his house.

**Moments Later:**

"Hello, Ryoko." The old swordsman declared, still looking at the ground, as he walked towards the shrine.His perfectly trained ears having heard a familiar noise of matter being rearranged in the air above him."Tenchi, Just left.I would have thought you'd have shown yourself when he passed by.May I ask why you didn't?"

With a quick exhale, a silver-haired woman wearing a blue and tartan dress slipped out of the trees, and landed on the ground before him, an unhappy look on her face.Stretching, more out of habit than fatigue, she shook her head, speaking as if the Jurain heir to the throne had not said a word to her."Perfect, that means he's all alone.Now I won't have to worry about anyone bothering me when I ask him for what he owes me."Turning away, Ryoko decided to walk down the stairs quickly after her beloved.It was trick she had learned from additional studies of Noboyuki's girl's comics.One rushes down a fleet of stairs, and catches their loved one, then in short breathes, with tears thrown in for extra emphasis, asks him a favor.Torn by grief at seeing her in that manner, he can never refuse.

"Owes you," the eldest Masaki asked, curious about this situation._I wonder what game she's playing now…._

"It's rather simple," she began, placing her hands on the back of her head, as she edged away from him."Tenchi promised me anything I want, ANYTHING at all, if I'd stay with him.Now I know exactly what I want, and I'll have it by the end of the night.It was a tough choice, but I like the idea best, especially the way things have been going lately."

"So you are going to demand Tenchi allow you to bring him into manhood?" the old man said in a high-pitched squeal of a voice, sounding as perverse as his son-in-law.

Ryoko's blood boiled."IS THAT ALL EVERYONE THINKS IS ON MY MIND??"She asked spinning about, as her head enlarged, and she berated her one time archenemy. 

"Well, I…." The Shinto priest began, unable to say anything as a large drop of sweet appeared beside his head._I think that's because it usually is all that's on your mind…._

Clearing her throat, the silver-haired woman spoke with a dainty, and proper tone, clearly a mockery of Ayeka's general etiquette. "No, I am going to ask my Tenchi for the one thing I have been after, since we met face to face, all those years ago.I am going to get all three of my gems back."

At that instant, the laughter in Lord Katsuhito's eyes disappeared."I would rather you didn't do that.I think it is a poor choice."

"Hey," Ryoko growled, not liking to be bossed around."They're my gems, and if I want them back, then that's my choice."

"Of course, forgive me if I sounded as if I were trying to order you around," the old Shinto priest stated in his flat tone."I suppose I became a little anxious, when you said you wanted all three back."

"Afraid I'm going to go berserk, again?" the lithe woman asked mockingly, glancing over her shoulder."Well, don't worry.Kagato's dead, remember?There is no one who's gonna take control of me."

The elderly Masaki nodded his agreement, "No, that was not what I was concerned about.You must forgive me, but it was for a more selfish reason."At that time, the gray-haired senior resident of the shrine paused, adjusting his small glasses for a moment. "You see, long ago when I took your gems, I had meant to merely imprison you.I knew that since my ship was destroyed I could not go home, nor did I want to."

The fearsome woman chuckled, her back still to her former enemy, as she bent down to pick up a small pebble from the ground.Tossing it up and down in her hand lightly, as if testing the weight, the lithe seductress, quickly hurtled the rock skyward, as she spoke to her friend."I can see why you'd feel that way…."

Looking about him, Lord Katsuhito nodded, seeing the deeper meaning in Ryoko's words."Yes, Earth is a grand planet.True it has its problems, but then again, every planet does."

"Actually, I was talking about Ayeka." She proclaimed about her arch rival, "I can barely stand begin around her, I couldn't imagine anyone actually marrying her.If they did, they would definitely be either the bravest, or stupidest, man in the galaxy."

The old priest shook his head, as he closed his eyes, allowing a gentle smile to cross his face._I should have seen that coming…._

"Back to my story," he prodded, "I soon learned something interesting about your gems, once they were embedded in master key.Somehow, they react on a similar power to my ship, and having them in the sword was actually sustaining not only my tree, but also my own life.So, as I said the reason I was a bit flustered when you said you were going to ask Tenchi for all your gems, was because without them in the sword, then Funaho will begin to wither, and then…."

"You'll die…." Ryoko said with finality.Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as this new information sank into her mind.

"Not right away," the man who was Jurai's true first prince proclaimed, "but it would be the beginning of my life's end.Still, I would not be opposed to such an idea.After all, I have led a grand life here on Earth.It has been an exciting time, with many adventures, especially since you girls arrived." 

The buxom woman rubbed her eyes, as if she were just awaking from a long nap, "well you sure know how to ruin my fun.Still I suppose if I can't think of anything else, I can always go with my special plans…"

"And what would that be…" the Shinto priest asked as he blinked, yet by the time he had opened his eyes again, the sound of dissipating matter echoed in his ears.Sighing, the elder Masaki glanced up at the fading light of the wonderful day he had just experienced._Perhaps I should postpone tomorrow's training exercises… If I am correct, Tenchi will be too tired by then to train properly.Hmmm… well, we shall just have to wait I suppose…_

**Tenchi's Room: **

"Oh, man," Tenchi Masaki, declared, stretching his sore back as settled into his soft bed."What a day, huh?" he asked, looking toward the lithe woman who floated from one side of the room to the other, disappearing as soon as she reached the end, and reappearing where she started.It was an unnerving process, resembling a tape stuck in an infinite loop, and it also was only used when Ryoko was under extreme stress."Uh… Ryoko?Is something wrong?You've been acting real weird ever since I got back from training with grandpa.Did something happen while I was gone?"

Ryoko's reply came in a muttered whisper, "You'd be down too if you found out the thing you really wanted would kill your lover's grandfather…."

Chuckling weakly, the young man placed a hand behind his head."I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you just said.Could you repeat that?"

"I said, 'Nothing is wrong with me'!"The lithe woman snapped feeling highly agitated as she recalled her conversation from earlier in the day. "I'm going to take a bath…" pausing, the silver-haired seductress smiled, trying to mask her discomfort with a grin."Of course, you are welcome to join me, after all it'd be good for that sore back of yours."

"Ryoko…." The young man said beginning to remind her about his thoughts on the subject she often led him to.

"Well fine," she growled feeling rather vulnerable, and in no mood to be lectured on anything. "I wasn't going to seduce you, unless you made the first move, but since you're going to be so mean…I'll just go by myself, and we can talk later…"

With a hiss of dissipating matter, the silver haired woman disappeared, leaving the young Masaki all alone in his room to worry about her last statement._Talk later… Oh man, that's not good.The last time Ryoko and I talked, I ended up having to buy her all sorts of expensive gifts, and well maybe she'll calm down after a bath… _Tenchi paused as his mind, subconsciously, drifted to thoughts of the Onsen, and it's newest occupant.His head quickly began to change, becoming a darker and darker red.With a jerk, the hormonally challenged youth came out of his, probably true, fantasy, wiping a trickle of blood from his nose. _Maybe I should have taken Ryoko up on her offer my back is a little sore, and besides she did say she wouldn't try anything, and it would let her know I do trust her.Plus, if we both wore towels…_Once again, the young shrine caretaker shook his head, and after numerous other brief fantasy's of similar nature, Tenchi came to a very obvious conclusion, the only one in which he could get any sleep, and reduce the massive blood loss he was having from all his fantasies.He would go to the bathroom, and take an ice cold bath.

**The Onsen:**

In the warm waters of the hovering bath known as the Onsen, Ayeka Jurai sat.A towel wrapped modestly around her, the young princess had a look about her of stress that no amount of warm water would ever relieve.In her mouth, was a tiny bowl, which she had just drained of its Saki.Currently, the purple-haired princess flicked the small serving bowl up and down in her mouth, as she pondered things of great importance. 

  
Her mind continued to flash back to the previous day's events.One in particular was Yosho's statement he had made before he left."But this is not where we belong.As much as we cherish each and every one of you…." Those words had echoed in the Jurain Princess's mind endlessly since she had heard them.It was as if the young man could read her heart.

_So noble, polite, and caring… He definitely is the son of Lord Tenchi,_ she noted as she continued to replay the scene in her mind._I find it amazing that such a well-mannered young man would be related to Ryoko in any way.I would have been more apt to believe he was my own son,_ Ayeka paused an embarrassed look coming over her face as she realized no matter what she said, she still longed to be the one who was engaged to Tenchi Masaki.A tear rolled down her cheek as she happily recalled the kiss she had shared with the young man who was the grandson of her betrothed.Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath of the warm humid air, allowing it to fill her lungs and calm her jading nerves.

_Of course, with Lord Tenchi as an influence, he couldn't help but turn out right.In a way it is almost amusing.When his father died, and he would have been left with only that monster woman, Yosho became Blackshire.Were the situation not so dire, it would be quiet comical._

A sudden slam of the door ended the Jurain princess's brooding. Glancing up through the top of her head, Ayeka moaned under her breath._As if this wasn't a bad enough situation I'm in right now.I don't need her coming in, flaunting that swelled chest of hers, and the fact she is so low in morals she sleeps in the same bed as my Lord Tenchi._The red-eyed woman sighed, taking the bowl from her mouth as she sank into the warm waters of the bath._Although I suppose he isn't MY lord Tenchi, but I am still not in the mood for her insults, jibes, and annoying voice.Perhaps I should leave.No, she may not say anything._Ayeka laughed to herself._Yes, and I may end up Mihoshi's partner._

Without a word, the lithe woman slipped into the warm waters, staring at her former archrival, which glared back with hate in her red eyes._What's her problem?_The silver-haired woman thought as she closed her eyes, relaxing her body as she experienced the sensations of hot water on her tired flesh._You'd think I had just insulted her or something…. _Minutes later, as she opened her eyes, Ryoko was slightly unnerved to see Ayeka was still staring at her, an intent look on her face. 

_I still don't get it, _the Jurain Princess told herself._What could Lord Tenchi, and Mayuka, possibly see in a creature like this?_

On a typical day, such stares from anyone would have been a welcomed event, however currently; Ryoko Hakubi was not at her best, and as such felt uncomfortable by the purple-haired woman's constant glare.

Finally, Ayeka tore her eyes from the nude former space pirate, looking straight down into the water._That must be it, _the lithe woman realized as she watched the young princess's behavior.In a hiss of matter being altered, Ryoko vanished, and reappeared with something in her hands.

The sound of Ryoko's return caused the silky skinned woman to look up from her brooding.Her hatred, and in a way jealousy, of the other woman intensified slightly as she looked at her prime competition for Tenchi's attention._What is she up to?_As the slender woman looked on, she watched her golden-eyed opponent opening a bottle of saki, a rather expensive bottle._ Demon Dance Sake?* I have no idea that monster woman had such good taste._What happened next surprised the well-mannered princess, as she watched, the golden-eyed woman slowly poured a bowl of the expensive Saki.Then the former space pirate drifted over to the observing princess, and offered her the drink._Ryoko offering me the first drink from her sake?Something has got to be going on here…._

"What's the matter," Ryoko asked in a joking tone, even thought she knew the Jurain Princess would never fully trust her.

"What are you up to now?Can't you just leave me alone?" Ayeka asked with a hiss, her current thoughts preventing her from enjoying this moment. 

"Look, I know you're upset.But don't worry things will work out in the end."The lithe woman said in as sympathetic a tone as she could muster."You're still young and all…." The young princess cast a pitiful smile at the silver-haired space pirate._Poor Ayeka, I've never seen anyone so envious of me.I mean I knew she hated being flat chested, but I never thought it would get her THIS down….Still, things grown in captivity don't get a big as those in the wild._The golden-eyed woman smiled, complimenting herself on the witty comparison she had made between bust size, and captivity, or rather clothing.

The young princess laughed as she downed her sake."You know… lately Ryoko, it's getting harder and harder to hate you."

"Oh really…." The lithe woman said setting down her expensive sake, paid for unknowingly by Noboyuki, seconds before she disappeared, and a bucket of icy water poured down on the purple-haired woman's head.Almost that same instant, Ryoko reappeared before back in the water, a wicked smile on her face. 

Shivering from the icy surprise she had just received. Ayeka coughed, rubbing her arms, in a vain attempt to warm herself back up."Like I said, it's getting harder, but I never said I didn't still hate you."

Ryoko and Ayeka exchanged a glare, for many long moments, but seconds later, sounds of laughter echoed from within the large floated bath. 

**Another Room:**

While Ayeka and Ryoko laughed merrily, and the other member's of Tenchi's family slept comfortably in their beds, one woman gazed out her window, looking fondly at the clear starry sky.Kiyone crossed her arms over her chest as she observed the beautiful display. _There was a time when I could have been among those stars whenever I wanted, but now with all that's happened… _

A sudden roar interrupted the detectives thoughts, slightly startled, the GP officer looked at the source of the growl with a smile.

_I never can understand how Mihoshi can sleep at a time like this.I mean not even a DAY ago we heard the Ebon Shard blew up, taking the entire main command center of GP HQ with it, and she's sleeping like it's no big deal.For all we know her grandfather could have been among those killed in the explosion.AH!I can't believe we fell for such an obvious trick, that damn Blackshire, he must have set the thing to self destruct if anyone took it.But why didn't it blow up on Plesruis?Why wait so long?_

_ _

Turning away from her partner, who continued to sleep the slumber of the innocent, the emerald-eyed woman returned her eyes to the endless darkness before her. _I wish I could go there, explore the destruction myself, but that would be against proper protocol.Ever since I was a cadet, I've been told that no matter what happens to HQ, it is my, and every other officer's, duty to remain at my post, and protect that area as best I can.Until a new central command can be established….Still, as I look at outer space, and see how beautiful it is, I can't help but wonder what kind of monster could cause such a horror.My whole career I spent trying to get ahead, to make something of myself.But now, now there's nothing to get ahead of.It's all gone, my life, my past, and my future.What am I going to do?How can I possibly pick up the pieces of my life…?_Kiyone then paused, crying into her sleeves.Her sobbing stopped instantly, as she felt a warm hand on her back. 

"Kiyone…" a warm and loving voice proclaimed, seeming to share her pain, but also offer hope.It contained the innocence of a child, but also had a dusting of experience.Experience from a life that had once been full of turmoil, adventure, and glamour.Turning her head to the side, the teal-haired woman saw her partner, Mihoshi standing there, tears of sympathy streaming from her large blue-eyes.

The unlucky detective could only smile._Of course, I forgot,_ she began. _True Mihoshi is a dimwit, and she never seems to get anything right… but at one time she was one of the best.Until the stress…._Turning fully Kiyone laughed._Until the stress of worrying about the job, about things beyond her control like explosions in space, and deadly space pirates, became too much for her._

_ _

Drawing her hands back, the ditzy blonde had a look of both concern and dread on her face as she watched her partner undergo this metamorphosis."Is something wrong, Kiyone? "

_I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be altering my life, because of something that happened to Mihoshi,_ the first class detective realized._But if I let myself stay worked up like this, I'll never make it to the top!We will come back from this, no matter what happens, the Galaxy Police will rise to the challenge. _Her mood slightly lightened, the young officer looked at her partner."I'm fine, Mihoshi.Now let's get some sleep.Tomorrow is going to be a long day, I can already tell."As Kiyone lay down, she could feel a strange sensation in her chest.Not one of bitterness, hatred, or even joy, but an unease feeling.She had experienced this sensation before, when she felt something had to be said, or action to be taken.After lying beside her life long friend, and partner, she suddenly knew what it was she had to say, "One more thing, Mihoshi…."

Rolling over in her bed, the sleepy eyed woman looked at her friend with all the loving tenderness of her heart, "What is it Kiyone?"

"Thanks…. For everything, for being there for me and all.You're the best partner anyone could ever ask for." 

"Don't be silly, Kiyone" the mentally slow officer proclaimed, "I'd never leave you, no matter what.We're more than just partners, we're friends to the end right?"As soon as she finished speaking, the curvy woman held out one of her hands, offering it for her friend to take. 

"No," Kiyone said causing the dark skinned woman to become distraught, and draw back slightly, for a moment until the teal-haired woman spoke again."We're not just friends, or even best friends, we're family."At that moment, Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi's hand, clutching it tightly in her grasp."No matter what happens, nothing can ever change that.I promise Mihoshi!"

**Universe of Torment:**

**Masaki Home:**

In a realm ruled by evil, it often seems that happiness is hard to come by, and when one finds true happiness, they must be quick to seize that moment, or else it will be gone forever.At this time, two young lovers are doing exactly that.High in the azure sky above the Masaki house, Yosho Masaki and Sakuya Kumashiro fly, one in the other's arms. 

With a gleeful cheer, the young man landed, setting the black-haired woman down on the ground with ease.Receiving a hug from the young man as her feet hit the ground.The two seemed even more in love now that Yosho's past was revealed, than ever before. 

My goodness, but aren't they a happy couple… the lithe woman commented as she watched her son and his girlfriend enjoy the day and each other's company, a sarcastic tone heavy in her thoughts.

What's wrong, Little Ryoko?Washu asked noticing how her daughter seemed on the verge of biting her tongue off as she looked at the scene before her.Are you jealous of your own son?

Amazingly, the lithe woman did not strangle her mother for such a comment, as would be par for the course, instead, she mentally growled a reply.It's not that, MOM.I just can't ever recall a time when Tenchi was glad I had my powers.When we enjoyed them like those two are right now.I used to think they were a wedge between us at times. 

  
The reason he was never crazy about them, was you always used them to seduce and torment the poor guy.Heck you even tried to kill him the first time you two met!Washu said as she pointed to the happy couple, but if you look at Yosho, he's only using his powers to help others, and bring joy to them.It is no wonder Sakuya likes him so much.Still even I'm a little stunned at how quickly she accepted Yosho's story.Which means she's either an easygoing girl, or she still doesn't have a clue what's going on.

_I'd vouch for the second one, and you sound like one of those sappy birthday cards Ayeka used to send out…._ The cyan-haired woman commented note impressed by her mother's observation.

"Excuse me," Yosho asked, a look of joy on his face as he stepped toward the two women.Ryoko's eyes shifted ever so slightly, as she looked at her son."I was wondering if it would be okay if I took Sakuya home?"

"Fine by me," the busty space pirate proclaimed, shrugging her shoulders. Smiling viciously, the young looking mother shook a finger at her son."Now, remember not to do anything I wouldn't do!"

_And what would that be?_Washu mentally asked, enjoying her daughter's angry reaction.As the young man turned to tell his love the good news, the diminutive genius suddenly stopped him."Hold on a minute there, Yosho.Don't you think it would be dangerous flying her home though?You might be seen and all…"

The youngest Masaki merely smiled. "Yes, if I flew we might get seen.But I was going to use another form of transportation."Taking Sakuya's hand in his own, Yosho waved briefly, and with a hiss of matter being taken apart, the two figures disappeared.

"Ah…" Washu swooned, "young love…. Isn't it grand?"Sadly the little genius couldn't say more, as a mighty hand suddenly slammed into the back of her head, knocking her into the dirt.Shaking her bruising cranium, Mrs. Hakubi did her best to rise to her feet, as she did, she heard her assailant muttering off in the distance.

"Stupid Washu," Ryoko fumed under her breath as she headed back into the house. "Just 'cause she's a genius she thinks she knows everything… why if I wasn't such a lady I'd….'

**One Hour Prior to Dawn:**

In her darkened room, a young child, called Sasami, awoke.Stretching her tiny body, the little princess yawned as she gazed around the room.Looking around, the blue-haired girl suddenly realized she was completely alone.As she continued to look around, dread seemed to creep into her tiny body.Ever since Blackshire had first arrived, night had become a terrifying time for the young Jurain._Where is everybody?_Using every bit of her self-control, the small princess reigned in her fear, and tried to assess the situation._Okay, Sasami,_ she told herself._ It's no big deal.Ayeka is probably just in the bathroom._Standing up, Sasami began to dress herself, as she moved to her dresser; her foot kicked something small and furry.

"MYA" a tiny voice meowed. 

"Oh, I am so sorry," the young princess moaned, looking at the cabbit at her feet. "I thought you'd left me, Ryo-Ohki!I should have known you'd never do that."Bending over, the pink-eyed sister to Ayeka petted her little friend carefully. "Well you go ahead and go back to bed, I'll see you at breakfast, okay?"

"Mya?" the golden-eyed cabbit asked pointing at her with one paw. 

"No, I'm okay. I was just scared when I woke up alone."Having finished her dressing, the youngest princess hummed her favorite song, as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

**Downstairs:**

Sasami happily sang the Pioneer theme as she floated down the wooden staircase.It was her favorite time of day, just before the others awoke.It was her time, when she began to work her magic, and create the delectable meals, which would start her family's day off with joy.As usual, such thoughts seemed to energize her body.To some cooking was a chore, but to Sasami, it was like a holy quest she ventured off on every morning.

"Ah, Sasami." A polite, voice suddenly uttered, startling the little princess, as well as shattering the serene silence of the quiet morning.Slowly the blue-haired princess turned from her casual stroll towards the kitchen, and faced her sister.The purple-haired woman sat at the table, a gentle smile on her face, as she tenderly held a simmering cup of her favorite tea."I am glad to see you have woke up."

"Ayeka," the younger sister yawned, as she wiped some sleep from her tired pink eyes."What are you doing up so early?"

Instead of a reply, the elder princess took a long slow drink from her cup, sighing once she was done."Please, Sasami, come sit down beside me and join me for a cup of tea."

"But, I don't really like tea, and…" the pink-eyed girl paused, as she realized what her sister was saying."Oh."Her legs felt like lead as the little girl slowly made her way towards the dinner table._What did I do wrong now? I've been good; I haven't broken anything, or been disrespectful. _Suddenly a thought dawned on Sasami. "Do I have to?I really need to start breakfast, and then…."

"Sasami…." Ayeka proclaimed in a tone, which though kind and caring, hinted that she would harbor no excuses. Instead of saying any thing more, the woman in a pink kimono patted the ground beside her."Come, this will not take long, and then you can cook breakfast."The sitting princess stared at her sister, who still had not resumed walking.At that moment, Ayeka laughed mentally._Oh Sasami, I had almost forgotten._"Don't worry, you aren't in any trouble."After casting a few more nervous glances at her sister, the little girl finished her advance, taking the seat directly across from the red-eyed woman."Now that's so much better," she cooed to the frightened youth, as she poured a second cup for her sister."It has been a long time since we sat down and chatted, dear sister.I felt that in light of all that has happened up to now, we should talk."Pausing the first princess decided to slowly enter into her topic."Have you been writing home lately?You know how mother worries when you don't send her a letter…."

"Yes, I have, sister…" Sasami said, terror still in her eyes as she glared at the steaming cup of tea before her, as if it was poisonous._Why do we have to have one of these talks?I hate them!Ayeka promised me we wouldn't do this anymore.Not after last time…._

Smiling tenderly, the proper princess put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Sasami, I am not going to spank you.The last time, you were only four, and you would not listen to me when I spoke to you.I lost my temper and I am sorry.However since we came to Earth, I have noticed you have grown, and matured greatly.You are no longer the little girl I knew on Jurai.Indeed you are quickly becoming a proper young lady.You are truly a blessing to know and it is my honor to call you sister."Sasami's face lit up slightly at her sister's words."As you know, growing up means changes, some which may confuse you, and you may not like them.But change is inevitable…."

"Oh, you're talking about becoming an adult, right?" Sasami interrupted, her voice becoming more like it's usual perky tone."I know all about those changes, Ryoko told me."Thinking the conversation over, the little girl prepared to leave the table.However the red-eyed woman reacted almost too fast to detect, letting her arm shout out to clutch her little companion's tiny arm.

Ryoko…she told Sasami, about that! The most tender, important, and special time in a young girl's life, and my sister was told all about it by that exhibitionist sadist demon!Oh when I get my hands on that woman….

"Ayeka…" the little girl groaned, "You're hurting my arm."Suddenly snapping out of her fantasy, which involved Ryoko getting throttled, among other tortures, the proper woman released her sibling's arm. 

"Sorry Sasami," Ayeka said with an apologetic laugh, "but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about.It's about something that I feel I need to ask you."Taking a moment to regain her composure, the first princess motioned for her sister to sit again, before continuing."Tell me Sasami, are you happy here?"

"Of course," the little girl said, partially confused. "You know I love it here, everyday with our family here is like a great big adventure."

"What about our home?"

"Well," Sasami complained. "I don't really know much about architecture, but I think Tenchi's dad did a nice job."

Laughing at her sister's slowness, Ayeka shook her head 'no.'"I am sorry, dear sister.I was referring to Planet Jurai.Do you not miss it?"

"A little, I guess," the younger sister replied with a head bob. "But…."

"But you would miss everyone here, right?"

"Yeah." Looking up, Sasami smiled, "but we don't have to worry, mother and father are fine, and we can stay here for a long time.Right Ayeka?"

Now it was the older sister's turn to be nervous, as she clutched her kimono tightly in a balled fist.When she finally spoke, her voice was more of a whisper than ever before."No."

Taking aback, the little princess stared in complete confusion at her sister."What?What do you mean?"

Trembling, the red-eyed woman used all her strength to reign in her heart._I promised myself I would not cry.I must be strong, or I will not be able to make it._"Sasami…." Sadly before she could continue, the little girl rushed her, burying her crying face in her sister's less than well-endowed chest.

  
"No!I don't wanna go home!I wanna stay here with Tenchi and Ryoko and Mihoshi and Kiyone and Ryo-Ohki…." Her voice was so tiny and weak; the Jurain Princess could feel her heart break as she looked at her sister.

At that moment, despite her iron clad resolve, and years of training in the art of controlling her emotions, Ayeka wept."I know how you feel, Sasami.But think of it.You know how much I care for Lord Tenchi, and how much I cherish our every moment here, yet I also respect his wishes."Moving her hand over her sister's smooth hair, the older woman continued, "It has been grand, and I would not trade our time here for anything.However I have noticed as of late that our presence has caused much turmoil as of late.What with that incident between me and the other Ryoko…."

"But I don't WANNA go…."

"SASAMI!" Ayeka said her patience sounding frayed now. "I am not saying we go right away.I still feel I can return Lord Tenchi to his senses, given time.Perhaps even convince him to come to Jurai with us…" the young princess stopped, hoping at the least her sister believed what she was saying."But I think it would be a nice gesture to Lord Tenchi, and…. Ryoko… if we went away, if only for a short time.So they could… build a relationship."

"You're right," the little princess proclaimed, "So when are we gonna leave then?"

"I wish to see the cherry blossom's coming in bloom one last time, before we leave, and I feel it would only be just if we were here for Mayuka's first Christmas, don't you?"Sniffing hard, Sasami nodded."Good," Ayeka stated rising to her feet. "Then we are finished here.Please, do not say anything to the others.I don't want them to make this any harder on us than it must be.It shall be our little secret."

Standing up, Sasami wiped her nose on her sleeve.The purple-haired princess shook her head, upset that her sister would forget her manners. "Okay…I won't tell anyone.I guess I'll go make breakfast then."

From a dark corner of the room, a woman floated in the air, with only half her body phased out of the wall.Ryoko Hakubi frowned dismally as the scene between sisters concluded. She had come down only moments ago, when her hyper sensitive ears detected a whispered conversation where her name had been mentioned.Ever curious, the lithe woman had come downstairs, just in time to catch the end of the shocking tête-à-tête between the two Jurains._Just when you think you know someone…_the seductive woman thought before she disappeared. 

**Upstairs:**

With a hiss of dissipating matter, the silver-haired woman appeared besides her sleeping beau. Perching on the bed, like a predator on the prowl, the seductive woman landed with a heavy thud next to the man she cherished more than anything.The sheer force of Ryoko's back, jostled Tenchi, and caused him to quickly awaken.

"Huh…" he muttered half asleep, "What's going on?Are you okay, Ryoko?"Hastily the young man sat up, looking down at the mother of Mayuka with tender eyes.The lithe woman lay beside him, a hurt look in her golden eyes, as she held her arms tightly before her."What happened?"

"Tenchi, I heard something terrible just now," she began.

Now, the brown-haired youth was fully awake, leaning over the turned away woman."Well, what is it?What did you hear?"

"I heard…" she paused, for what felt like a million years, but was only a second.In that instant she heard Ayeka's voice echo in her mind.

Please, do not say anything to the others.I don't want them to make this any harder on us than it must be.It shall be our little secret.Even thought the first princess had not been talking to her former rival, Ryoko felt bound by that request, and with a deep sigh, she shook her head, closing her eyes, as she nestled her head on her pillow. 

Meanwhile, the young Masaki male continued to look at her once worried face with concern."Ryoko?"

"Hmm…" she hummed, as if she had suddenly awoken from a deep sleep."What is it Tenchi?"

"Don't play games," he warned in a voice, which showed more concern than anger. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Ryoko proclaimed with a shrug. "I just wanted to make sure you still cared about me."

Sighing in defeat, the young man pulled up his covers, turning his back to Ryoko's as he lay back down. "Okay then, Goodnight Ryoko."

No sooner had the gentle sounds of the starry night returned to fill the darkened room and the powerful seductress spoke again. "Tenchi…."

"What…"he groaned sounding as if he were fighting a hopeless battle. 

"Would you be upset with me if it was just you and me?" she asked quickly, making the confusing question twice as difficult.

"No," the young man answered, "besides your question isn't making much sense." Rolling over, expecting to still see her back facing him, Tenchi was shocked when he saw Ryoko's face; tears welled up in the corners.However unlike her Jurain adversary, who was well versed in controlling her emotions, Ryoko was a master at covering her feelings.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, but I get the feeling something bad is on the way, and it will all be my fault."

"I swear," the young man laughed, as he pulled one arm out of his covers to gently wipe away the tears she had so carefully been holding back with a soothing pass of his thumb."You girls get too worked up.You probably shouldn't watch so many romances."Or in your case, horror movies….The golden-eyed woman sighed, closing her eyes as she tilted her head, almost as if she was peering between them.This caused Tenchi to shift subconsciously, since in the past, Ryoko had always been looking at a certain part of his anatomy when she had done this.After a few brief moments, scarcely longer than a few short breaths, the lithe woman felt a hand on her chin.When she opened her eyes, the silver-haired mother saw only Tenchi's warm brown eyes gazing back at her."Are you gonna be okay?" 

"Yes," she began with a pause, smiling as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I know exactly what I want." Ryoko proclaimed in her most seductive voice. 

"What… you… want… " Tenchi slowly stated, as his brain recalled how he had promised Ryoko anything she wanted.

"You didn't think I was gonna wait forever to ask you, did you?" the former space pirate proclaimed, tilting her head to one side as she spoke.

"Ryoko…I've got to get up early tomorrow.I still have more training to do." The young man began in vain; hoping to post pone what he was sure was to be a very explicit sexual fantasy of Ryoko's for as long as he could.

"Part of being a good soldier is being able to stay up all night," she cooed into his ear."And that's exactly what I have planned…."

** **

**Hours Later:**

**Next Morning:**

"Wasn't that fun, Tenchi dear?" Ryoko asked rolling over on the bed happily, like a giddy schoolgirl, a wicked grin on her face.However, the young man made no response, instead he merely moaned as he put his shirt on.It was clear that he had quiet an exhausting night."Oh come on," she pouted, "it wasn't that bad!"

"It wasn't that bad, until you poured that saki down my throat!" he snapped. 

"I was just trying to help you relax," the lithe woman pouted."You were so tense, and at the rate you had nose bleeds I figured you would be out of blood soon.So you see I did what I did out of love for you, honey."

"Gee… thanks…" the young man groaned, "but what I don't understand is why you wanted me to take a bath with you, when you just came back from there."

"It was to celebrate," the golden-eyed space pirate replied, "besides you said yourself that since we were wearing towels, you wouldn't complain, and it was MY request after all."

"Yeah…" Tenchi admitted, "I guess you're right, but I don't think we should make that a habit.It could easily be taken the wrong way."

"Alright," the daughter of Washu grinned, "by the way, Tenchi, did you enjoy scrubbing my back?"

"Wha- what are you talking about?"

"Don't get so uptight, I was just wondering if you were looking for this little fireflies light.After all you spent a lot of time scrubbing back there."

"Ryoko… I…"Tenchi stuttered with a bright red face.Finally he shook his head, unable to think up a believable excuse."You see I was…."

Looking up, the young man saw Ryoko before him, her lithe arms outstretched as she took him into her fold."Don't worry, Tenchi, I won't tell anyone it'll be our little secret."With a final smile, the slender woman leaned forward kissing the young man gently on the lips."Well, I have to go get Mayuka up.If you feel like another bath, just let us know…."

As the former space pirate disappeared, the youngest Masaki male shook his head.Man training would have been hard enough today, but now that I have a hangover, as well as being wore out, it's going to be nearly impossible.Picking up his training Gi, Tenchi smiled as he thought about the exciting experiences he'd had the night prior.Even thought nothing had happened between him and the golden-eyed woman, sharing something as intimate as a bath had actually been good for him.True, I'm not comfortable about being naked around Ryoko, or her around me, but still after last night I do feel like some wall between us has started to come down.I wonder if that means anything?Shrugging his shoulder, Tenchi Masaki held his head in his hands. Maybe I should wait to think about stuff like this, my head doesn't feel very good. Besides no one knows the future anyway.It's no sense worrying about it…. 

**Universe of Delight:**

**The Data Base**

**Aboard The Ebon Shard:**

** **

In the vast darkness of the black stronghold called The Ebon Shard, a nicely tanned woman slowly strolls, her path leading her through the seemingly endless corridors.As the woman called Lued walked, she stared intently at her hand, as if it were the most perfect thing she had ever witnessed.What an amazing sensation it is to be human, she began to think, as she flexed her hand.So many interesting things, emotions, feelings like taste and touch, not to mention being able to feel blood in your veins.I could get to like possessing these creatures. Looking up, the fiery haired woman smiled broadly.One day you'll be mine, Blackshire.You're mind and body will belong to me!No one orders me around.

Is that a fact, a voice boomed into her mind, shattering her threatening thoughts.I see you're still as stupid as ever.I suppose it's a side effect of absorbing a creature like Lued.Well, you'll be happy to know that I'm setting you free of her.I have someone new I want you to possess.

"Blackshire?Where are you?" the young red-eyed woman said in a stunned manner, looking around the hallway.

The evil voice merely laughed in her mind. I'm nearby…. That's all you need know.For now, kill that stupid woman, and go get her…. As soon as he finished speaking, pain arched through the body snatcher's mind, causing it to shriek, as a picture of a woman was burned into his mind.It was a woman he had never seen, but then he hadn't seen many.Still the feature about her that stood out to him was her eyes, which seemed so pure and innocent, as if the evils of reality couldn't touch her.Do you feel it Leech?The evil knights voice asked again, the desire to have her, to take her life?That was why I made you.You were born from the purest hate, as I was born into love.However you my son are destined to battle, to consume, to devour love.No matter what you do, you will always be drawn to those with purer souls, looking to take their life, and destroy it.Don't fight it.Just get rid of the body you have now, kill her if she still lives, and go to the lab.Everything is ready….

Shaking his head, the vile monster paused, as he considered what the Ebon monster that created him had just said.Blackshire is the vilest thing I have ever met, but he may have been correct… I do feel a strong desire to have that woman, to absorb her memories, emotions, and pure heart into my self.Perhaps it is only to ease my own wretched existence, but if so then so be it….

With a moan, like a person under extreme strain, a clear liquid began to pour out of Lued's body, coming from ever opening and pore.As the last of bizarre slime dripped to the floor, the fiery haired woman collapsed to the floor, while the strange substance began to take shape once again, looking like a semi translucent gargoyle with red glowing eyes.Leech took a deep breath, gazing at his clawed hands, in rage.The warmth he had experienced, the emotions, and even the memories he had seen while in the young officers body, began to fade, replaced by rage. Damn!I must find another body soon; I can't stand this lack of feeling.I'm so cold, my mind is so quiet, and I can't take this…. 

"What… where am I?"The red-haired woman asked with a gasp, trying to take in her surroundings quickly.The last thing I remember was that monster attacking me, and then….Turning her head to the side, Lued's skin began to lose its color as she saw the horrible creature called Leech standing beside her apparently lost in his own thoughts."NO!Stay away!" Realizing her gun was gone, the lithe woman quickly scramble away, however her scream seemed to break him from thoughts, and the vile beast continued its advance on the shaken woman.

"Now, now, my dear," he hissed in a sinister tone, his cold hearted attitude returning the longer he stayed out of a human vessel."You don't want to make me upset Koreas, now do you?After all he's the one who wanted me to kill you."

  
"You're lying," she screeched.At that instant, the mighty energy stealer latched onto her, hefting the fiery haired woman off the ground by her throat.

"I am many things," Leech commented, preparing to steal her life."But not a liar."

"Leech!" A voice boomed from behind the monster and its struggling victim."Haven't you killed her yet?"As the two looked down the hall, they could clearly see a man clad completely in black leather's, prowling down the hall, his feral body tense, with his arms clenched behind his back.In the dark hallways of The Ebon Shard, the only thing that set him apart from the shadows was his head, and his eyes, which glowed with an unholy emerald light.Shaking his head, the possessed Koreas growled. "Honestly, I give you one task, and you can't even do that on time.All you had to do was gut that stupid wench."

Unable to believe her ears, the red-eyed woman used the last of her strength to pry Leech's hand off her throat, at least enough so she could mutter a few last words."Koreas…" Lued cried, as tears poured down her dark cheeks."How could you say that?You're my friend, and I love you…."

"Isn't that sweet." Blackshire laughed deeply."Sadly, my dear, I have no such feelings towards you, and as such you are worthless to me.Now be a good officer, and die like all the rest."Snapping his fingers loudly, the ebon knight glared at his son, who understood the message loud and clear.Amethyst light erupted from the vile monsters hand, and seconds later where once there had been a GP officer, now there was merely a pile of dust.To this day, no one can say for certain what exactly killed her.Was it Leech's siphoning power, or her own heart breaking as the man she loved so dearly ordered her death so casually?

"Now that we've handled that situation," the man with green glowing eyes proclaimed, "report to my lab.The machine is ready, and you have a date you have to keep." Reaching into a pocket in his black coverings, the evil creature quickly added, "Oh, and take this with you." As he removed his hand from whatever dark confines it had been, a strange wrist device landed in the nearly translucent gargoyle's clawed hands.

"You're giving me an image inducer?" the Red eyed beast asked in confusion."Why would I need such a thing?"

Blackshire laughed, as he turned away."You don't honestly expect to waltz in and get your hostage looking like that, do you?"

"But wasn't it you who said my fate was to kill them all anyway?"

At that instant the ebon covered Priderian stopped, his voice menacing and full of hate."You are never to tell anyone what I have told you.Else everything we've worked for could come to an end, and I'm not ready for that, not just yet."The evil body stealer paused, his breath a feral snarl as he glared over his shoulder, death in his eyes, "now go, and do not fail me…."

**Next Time: **"Things really heat up when [sound of door exploding] What the… By the Lighthawk Sword!Blackshire what are you doing here?"

"Here I am the main villain, and you give me such a bit part in this chapter?Oh I don't think so!Leech, hold him while I set the stage for next time!"

Things in Torment go bad, which is good for me, as my sinister plan begins to take shape.Oh yeah, and there's a scene between Yosho and Sakuya that can't be missed….Don't you dare miss the next part, **Chapter 20: To End an Eternal War**

* Those of you who read AH MY Goddess will recognize this Sake; it's what Urd Drinks when she starts getting younger. 


	20. To End an Eternal War

Chapter 20: To End an Eternal War

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar, Lued, and Posic.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

Chapter 20: To End an Eternal War 

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_ _

_The horror of this war was but a painful memory to the Masaki family, however recent events have changed that, from dreaded nightmare, to reality._

_"Where there's day, there shall come night; when there's smoke, you will find fire; where once there was Yosho, now there is only BLACKSHIRE!"_

_  
It was these words, which, among other things, started a war, a war of legendary proportions.After defeating the evil Blackshire on Planet Plesruis, live returned to its normal state of chaos at the Masaki house.Blackshire has sent Leech on an important mission, and Ayeka has declared to her sister that after the Cherry Blossom's fall they will be going back to Planet Jurai.This story now prepares to enter into its final cycle.So please prepare yourselves.I have told you the past, so you might know the present, and comprehend the future that much better…._

Chapter 20 of 26:

**One Week After our Last Chapter:**

** **

**Earth:**

**Nearing Sunset:**

**Mayuka's Room:**

"Come on, Tenchi!"Ryoko screamed, pulling forcefully, yet delicately on the young man's arm."Let's go take a bath!" 

"Ryoko!" the young man moaned struggling as best he could to break free of her grasp. "I told you I was going to take a bath with Mayuka."

"I know," she pouted, releasing the brown-haired young man, sending him sprawling to the floor. "But as her mother, I feel it's my job to make sure you bathe her properly."

At that instant, another voice echoed into the tiny room."Ryoko!Keep your filthy hands off Lord Tenchi," almost the same time those words were spoken, a woman in a pink kimono appeared between the two parents, shaking her hands at the lithe woman as if shooing off an animal. "If he says he does not wish to take a bath with someone as loathe some as you, then that is his right," Ayeka hmphed, rising to her full height, turning her nose up properly to her adversary, "besides you know it is against the rules for men and women to bathe together!"

** **

"Oh, Tenchi and I already broke that rule, didn't we dear?" the golden-eyed woman giggled, casting the embarrassed youth a seductive smile.

"I've heard enough of your lies," the first princess of Jurai spouted."I have no time to argue with the likes of you, Ryoko.There is something very important I must attend to, but I'm warning you…." As she finished speaking the purple-haired woman growled, extending a finger angrily towards the former space pirate.

"Oh fine," the lithe woman shrugged, her fun having been ruined by the snooty princess. "I promise I won't bother Tenchi while he's bathing… at least not as long as you're around," she added with a smirk.Breathing deeply Ayeka spun on her heels, and quickly exited the room. 

"What was that all about?" Tenchi asked, pulling himself to his feet.Gently the young father reached into his daughter's crib, lifting the sleepy eyed girl into his arms. 

Without thinking, a trait Washu hated in her daughter, the golden-eyed woman began to make her reply."Aw, Ayeka's just upset because her and Sasami are leaving after the cherry blossom's fall."

"WHAT!They're leaving!" The young man said, completely stunned by the seductive woman's words."But why?"

Her eyes now wide, as she realized what she had said, Ryoko looked at Tenchi, a sweat drop forming on her head as she laughed weakly."If you'll excuse me Tenchi…" the silver-haired seductress began, "I have to go, I think I hear the phone…." In a hiss of dissipating matter, the buxom woman vanished, leaving her beloved to ponder what has just happened. 

** **

Looking out the window, the brown-haired youth saw a lone figure walking up the dock, with a smile, he held his daughter close to himself, and left the room realizing he had something important to do.

** **

**Sunset:**

**The Lake:**

As the water gently lapped against the sandy shore, a lone woman stood at the end of the docks, peering out at the passionate display of colors before her, marveling at how such a back water planet, could generate such a beautiful image.Princess Ayeka Jurai seemed to absorb the beauteous wonder around her, as if she was making it a part of her very essence.It was in that time, when she had lost her self to the Earth's natural beauty, when she heard the soft sounds of shuffling footsteps beside her.Turning her head ever so slightly, so she could still focus on the scenery, the red-eyed woman noticed it was her beloved, Tenchi, and his daughter, of whom she had been mother for a short time.

"Hello Lord Tenchi, I came out here to see the sun set.One can never know how many more one will see." She muttered, "If I may be so bold, do you think this is beautiful?"

"Yes," the young man replied, however his attention was not on the setting star before them, but rather on the moment itself.The two Jurains stood together, watching the orange sky slowly fade to a pinkish glow, as the sounds of the day slowly faded, being replaced by the waking of the night.

"So you're really going?" Tenchi finally declared, holding Mayuka gently against his hip, as he looked at the fading sun."After all this time, and all we've been through, you were going to leave without telling us…." The young man tensed his lips as he finished speaking, a hurt look on his face.Before the young princess could reply, the heir to Jurai's throne quickly answered the question that he knew was foremost on her mind. "Ryoko was there when you told Sasami, and she told me.That's how I know.I am sorry your privacy was invaded, Lady Ayeka."

As Ayeka did her best to recover from this shocking news, she bowed her head, doing her best to reign in her heart. This had been a moment she had been dreading, yet it was also one she had been hoping wouldn't come for many months to come.When she was finally able to look up, the purple-haired princess couldn't bring herself to speak.Instead she merely stared at the horizon where the beautiful sun set had just occurred, and allowed her tears to roll freely down her silky cheeks. _Damn that monster woman!Why did she have to make my last few months here so difficult!If she had to find out, why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut for once!I guess she was so happy to hear me leave, that she probably had to tell everyone. Thinking I would leave sooner if she blabbed it to everyone!_"So everyone knows…"

"No," the young man said respectfully, "just, you, me, Ryoko and Sasami."

"I see…Lord Tenchi, I am very sorry for trying to deceive you, but you see I… I did not want you to know.I knew if you were to find out you would try to stop me."Smiling sadly, the red-eyed woman looked at him with pain in her eyes, "and if that happened, I can honestly say I would not be able to refuse your offer."

"But why?Did we do something to anger you?"

"No.Nothing like that, my life here has been wonderful, and save a few instances, completely without any sorrow.However the other night, before our visitors from Torment left, Yosho said he was returning to where he belongs.It struck a cord in me, and I realized, that I do not truly belong here.My home is Planet Jurai, you have, much to my dismay, chosen Ryoko."Ayeka paused, seeing that Tenchi was about to interrupt her, she held up one of her slender hands, to silence his protests."Please Lord Tenchi…I have more to say."

The brown haired prince laughed slightly, placing his arm around her neck drawing her close. "You know, for all your differences, fights, and arguments, you and Ryoko have a lot in common."The silky skinned woman pulled away slightly clearly insulted by his comment. "You see, it wasn't too long ago I had a conversation almost exactly like this with Ryoko.It was at her cave…." Tenchi trailed off, recalling that fateful night with Ryoko."And like I told her, if you want to leave, you are more than welcome.I won't try to stop you.Of course, I'll miss you and Sasami, but I would never stand in the way of your happiness."Giving the princess a tender squeeze, with his arm around her shoulders, the young man soon continued. "This place is as much your home as it is mine.Please… go if you have to, but come back to us.I would hate to think of our lives without you and Sasami.If any of your girls left, life here wouldn't be the same, and besides you saw what happened to Noodles when Ryoko left…."

The purple haired Jurain smiled looking up at him with tear filled eyes, as endless trickles of tears ran down her face."Very well.We will come back to you, however Lord Tenchi, as kind as your words are I do not think my presence will matter much to little Mayuka."

"Oh really," Tenchi smirked jostling the blue-haired girl who had fallen asleep in her father's arms.As her tiny orange eyes flickered open, the young daughter of Tenchi Masaki moaned her displeasure at being woke up."I'm sorry Noodles, " The young man kindly apologized."But your Auntie Ayeka and Aunt Sasami don't think you want them here, is that true?"

Looking up at him with a shaky gaze, the little girl frowned, not fully understanding what her father was saying.Ayeka smiled, touching the little girl's face gently with one of her silky hands."Allow me, Lord Tenchi.Mayuka," she chimed. "It is okay if Sasami and I go bah-bye?"

"Uh-uhp…." The little girl moaned, almost sounding like she was burping.With a slow movement, the little girl moved one of her chubby, little arms up, grasping one of Ayeka's fingers in her weak grip."'Tay…." She said, trying her best to utter the words she knew in with all her heart were the correct, but her mouth simply could not form the words she wanted to say.

However the little girl's words had the effect she had wanted, and more.The purple haired woman tried to speak; however like Mayuka, when she moved her mouth, no words came out.Looking up at Tenchi, she shook her head shocked by this turn of events.The young man smiled at her."You see.You'll be missed if you go, so if you are still planning on leaving?"

Ayeka took the orange-eyed girl from her father, holding the confused and tired youth before her so they gazed into each other's eyes."Well, I suppose we could only go home for a little while, just to check on mother and father… besides, my tree is still in Washu's lab.I must return to retrieve my Ryo-Oh."Smiling the Jurain princess looked back and forth between the daughter and father."Will that be acceptable, Mayuka?" 

"Eye-eha-ka, 'tay?"The blue-haired girl asked, barely following the conversation. 

As she spoke, the first princess shook her head, disagreeing with her tiny companion. "No, I am sorry but…."

Sadly, Ayeka's reply was never finished as Mayuka, who was normally a quiet little angel like her father, showed she could be a demon like her mother, as she bellowed loudly, flailing her arms and legs as she screamed in protest.It had been a long day for the little girl, she had played a lot with her aunts and Ryo-Ohki, as well as her mother, Ryoko, and now having been woke up to hear disappointment was too much for her.Ayeka's meek smile faded completely as she glanced at Tenchi, who looked as stunned as the Jurain first Princess.

It was at that moment, a hiss of dissipating matter sounded, and Mayuka was snatched away from the purple-haired woman's grasp."Honestly Ayeka, you know your face scares small children, so why did you have to go looking at Mayuka?"Cuddling the little girl in her arms, Ryoko's voice changed to a cooing as she looked at her new bundle. "There, there Noodles, no one's going anywhere."

"Going anywhere?How long have you been listening in on our conversation, Ryoko?" Ayeka demanded, her usual pride and rigid attitude returning in the face of her greatest rival.Looking at Ryoko, the purple-haired Jurain saw something, which caused her to be taken aback._Was that… a tear?Was Ryoko crying that I am leaving?No, that is impossible.She'd never cry for me, not in a million years.Still… there was that night, one week ago… in The Onsen, when she offered me some Saki…._Shifting her gaze to Tenchi, the young princess realized he had not seen this display of emotion, since he was looking at his daughter, more than the silver-haired woman holding her.

"Long enough," she said glancing up from her charge, any sadness she felt repressed back into her tough outer exterior, a wicked smile on her face. "I think it's time I put Noodles to bed, don't you, Tenchi?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding in agreement.

"And by the way, honey," the golden-eyed woman seductively stated, "don't be up too much later, it wouldn't be good to keep me in bed waiting too much longer.I'm feeling rather energetic tonight, and you know what that means."Before either person could reply, the silver-haired woman laughed boldly, and vanished. 

"Lady Ayeka…" the young man began turning towards her to explain the truth behind Mayuka's mother's words.

"There is no need to say anything, Lord Tenchi." The purple-haired princess proclaimed. "I know you are not the sort of man to condone or subscribe to the forms of pleasures that monster woman is speaking of.No matter what she may say."Sighing, the Jurain princess bowed before him. "I want to thank you, Lord Tenchi.For all you have done for me, both tonight, and always.You have been the most gracious host a woman of my stature could ask for.I will always cherish my time here."

Feeling awkward when it came to situations where Ayeka put on a royal air, Tenchi merely smiled, "aw… I didn't do anything special.I was just doing what came natural. It's you girls who-"

"What comes natural to you is the greatest joy I have ever known," The woman in the pink kimono declared stepping towards him, her head bowed respectfully, "once again, I thank you."

With a shrug, the young man decided to follow his heart, and do what came natural to him.Reaching forward, Tenchi wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close."Your welcome…." He said in a caring voice, and so for long moments the two figures said nothing more, standing on the docks in each others arms, enjoying one of the last possible chances they would have to share a moment like this.

**Tenchi's Room:**

"I'm really proud of you, Ryoko." Tenchi whispered to the woman with the silver necklace beside him."Thanks to you, I was able to get Ayeka to agree to come back.Plus she won't be acting weird anymore-"

"Oh no matter what, that little princess is going to act, weird Tenchi dearest…."

Pausing, the young man smiled, rubbing her silver hair delicately with his hand, "as I was saying… now Ayeka can enjoy the little time she has left without hiding the fact she's leaving."

"Well that's good." Ryoko said cuddling up close to the young man, nearly climbing on top of him as she drew closer."You know Tenchi, I've been thinking."The silver-haired woman paused, drawing small circles on his chest, with one of her lithe fingers.

After a long pause, the young Jurain prince finally decided to play along."About what, Ryoko…." 

"Well, since Ayeka said it was Yosho's speech that made her feel the desire to leave, wouldn't it be nice to have him come back, just for the day?"

  
"You just like having him around," the young man proclaimed, finding humor in her statement.Although he was a little unnerved by her statement, wondering exactly how long had the golden-eyed woman been listening to his conversation.

  
"Well you know me, Tenchi…." The silver-haired woman said with an impish smile."I have so much love to give, if you let me, I'll show you just how much love I have to give…." Leaning forward the lithe woman pressed her lips to his, a wild look in her eyes….

** **

**Later:**

**Washu's Lab:**

** **

"Washu!"Ryoko screamed loudly as she threw open the door to the lab."You better not be asleep, I've got something more important for you to be doing!"

"What is it, now Little Ryoko?" the diminutive genius muttered, coming around the corner, wearing a light blue pair of pajamas."Can't it wait until morning?"

"NO!" the busty space pirate remarked, extending a slip of paper forward, "I want you to send this to Torment for me!"

"That's it…" Washu groaned, taking the note from her daughter with a sleeping angry glare. "You woke me up in the middle of the night so I would send out your mail?"

** **

"It's night my fault you use the night to sleep.Tenchi and I have been doing so many other things."

"I'll bet…" the red-haired girl muttered, as she typed a few keys on her ethereal keyboard, causing a vortex to open before her.With a casual motion she tossed the note into the opening in time and space."There, done… now can I please get some sleep?Mommy has a lot of work to do tomorrow…."

"Fine, do what you want," the silver-haired daughter shrugged."I'm going back to have some 'fun' with Tenchi."

"Alright, goodnight…." Washu said, dropping into her floating cushion chair.Almost before she had hit the comforter, the emerald-eyed woman was sound asleep, dreaming of projects and designs to come.****

** **

**Universe of Torment:**

**Hours later:**

**Sakuya's Apartment:**

In a cozy apartment complex in the town of Okinawa, a girl looked out her third story window, smiling happily at the rain which poured down steadily from up above.Despite the chill in the air, and the dampness of the day, what she saw when she looked outside was nothing short of a paradise.A weary sigh escaped her lips as she smiled, her face becoming pink from her embarrassment from being so happy._Yosho… I don't know why, but I feel so happy when I'm with you, so safe.I know I should be afraid of you, what with your weird family and super powers, but for some reason… for some reason knowing that you aren't just a regular guy makes me love you even more than before. _Turning away from her window, the love struck teen glided over to her dresser, where a large mirror, with all her brushes and make up rested.Picking up the comb before her, Sakuya brushed her short hair wistfully. _I'm so happy now… now that I know Yosho.I can't wait for tomorrow, then I can see him again._As she continued to get ready for bed, the enraptured girl glanced at the telephone beside her bed._I could give him a call…_Shaking her head, which would almost appear comical, since her hair wafted back and forth as she moved, the young woman scolded herself. _I can't go calling him now, it's so late, and he needs to get his rest._

**Outside:**

During the last week, a rash of disappearances have been occurring in the streets of Okinawa, people have vanished leaving only their clothes they were wearing, and a pile of dust, where they had been.Since these events have begun, no one has gone outside at night, at least not alone.But as the heavy rain pounds down upon the small town, one man, who hides in the shadows of an alley, stands alone.Having only come to town a week ago, this particular man had first hand knowledge of the sort of things the residents were up against. Smiling the black haired man shook his head, knowing that the recent disappearances weren't kidnappings, but murders.Looking up at the apartment complex before him, the muscular young man stepped out of the alley. _These humans, they are so stupid and weak.It's been so much fun killing them, watching their life flicker and fade away. _Sighing the mysterious man began marched towards the apartments, as a glint of gold sparkled from his eyes._But I suppose playtime is over.Now it's time to get to work… _

**Sakuya's Room:**

In her now darkened room, the emerald-eyed woman slept soundly, a smile on her weary face, as she dreamed of the man she loved so dearly.Occasionally, a passionate moan would escape her tired lips, as she rolled over, and fantasized about spending yet another moment with her beloved.She was truly in the happiest state she had ever been, since she met her beloved Yosho Masaki.

Sadly, her wonderful dreams were brought to a crashing end; as something loudly tried to pry open her door, filling the tiny apartment with its thunderous echo.Sitting up almost instantly, the slender woman looked at the door fear mirrored in her eyes._Who could that be?I wasn't expecting anyone.Oh no!_ She panicked, drawing her covers closer to herself._What if it's that kidnapper? No, it can't be,_ Sakuya told herself, trying to calm her jaded nerves._No kidnapper would knock, especially that loud._Reaching for the phone, the young woman prepared to call her beloved, knowing he could reach her in an instants time.However just as her trembling fingers touched the speed dial, a voice caused her to stop.

"Sakuya!It's me Yosho," the familiar voice said, sounding kind, yet annoyed. "My key to your room isn't working, could you let me in?"

"Yosho?" the volleyball captain replied, shocked by this turn of events.The young woman was so entranced by this occurrence, that she did not hear the angry voice on the other end of the phone when she hung up.Standing slowly, the confused youth slowly made her way to the door, her hands clenched tightly before her. As she stood before the door, which now seemed to be a barrier to her, an immense wall protecting her from the outside world, she paused._Wait a minute… Yosho doesn't have a key to my apartment, and besides he could just teleport himself inside. _Leaning close to the doorway, Sakuya looked out her peephole, and gasped.Standing before the entrance to her room, was a tall, muscular young man with jet-black hair, and kind golden eyes."Thank goodness it's you," she whispered, still slightly afraid."But why didn't you just walk in?"

"Because the door's locked," Yosho answered basically."Now please, let me in?"

"So?" the calming woman declared, "you could have used your powers to get in, couldn't you?"

_Powers?_The young man thought._Damn!I was told Yosho has powers, but I don't know which ones… oh well, all is not lost.I just need to play this right._"Look I didn't want anyone to see me using them.Now then are you going to let me in, or not?"

"Well…." She began toying with the pleading youth, a smile finally dawning on her sorrowful face. 

"Okay then," he said with a shrug, "I guess I'll just keep what I was going to give you…."

_Give me? _The curious schoolgirl thought as she unconsciously unlocked the door.With a quick motion, Sakuya threw open the door, looking at the slightly stunned young man in the hall."Well what did you want to give me?It better be good to have woke me up for, and…" At that instant Miss Kumashiro could say nothing more, as the young man's face closed in on her own, and their lips met.

Overwhelmed by the intense passion her boyfriend was showing, the freshly awoken woman closed her eyes, enjoying the romantic way in which she had received her first kiss.Yosho's eyes also changed, as her closed, the young man's pupils began to glow with a red hue, and his skin appeared to almost melt, as he drew the young woman deeper into his embrace.

**Moments Earlier **

**The Masaki House:**

"Hello?Hello?" Ryoko shouted into the phone in her most angry tone. "HEY IS ANYONE THERE?"Having received no reply, the cyan-haired woman slammed the phone back in its holder, nearly snapping it in two. 

Washu stood beside her daughter, shaking her head at how riled the golden-eyed woman had become from the phone call, which was clearly a prank call.Turning away, the red-haired woman shook her head as she made her way back to the lab.Still at least she didn't break the phone.I swear that girl has the worst temp-.At that instant a scream filled the air, followed by an explosion and bright light.Looking over her shoulder, the emerald-eyed scientist sighed heavily, as she made her way towards her lab. _Ryoko will be Ryoko… _she mentally mused. _I suppose we'll have to buy a new phone tomorrow… I really wish she would control her temper, or at least not blast the furniture…._

"What in the world just happened?"A new voice shouted, as the sound of something crashing down the stairs drew nearer to where the young super genius stood."Are we under attack?"

Shaking her head, the diminutive scientist waved at the newcomer, "don't worry Yosho, you're mother was just answering the phone."

"The phone!" he gasped, a new sense of urgency in his voice, "did she say who it was?It wasn't Sakuya was it?"

Smiling the little woman opened the door to her lab, "I couldn't say, but it sounded like it was a prank call.Of course if you want, you can always ask your mother…." Seeing the young man's face, Washu grinned.No one, not even Yosho or Washu, wanted to bother the cyan-haired woman when she got angry. 

"I'll call Sakuya later, and see if it was her calling us…" the golden-eyed youth proclaimed as he slipped back upstairs, being careful this time not to make much noise, lest his easily provoked mother hear him.

**A Short Time Later:**

**Yosho's Room:**

Yosho sat in his neat room, every poster hung perfectly, his clothes tidily put away, and every book properly shelved, his room appearing to be the opposite of his mother's in nearly everyway.The young man with golden eyes rested upon his bed with a vacant expression, holding a picture in a frame, in his strong young hands.Holding the frame tenderly, the golden-eyed youth sighed.It was a picture taken many years ago, when all his family had been alive.He was only a few years younger, but when he gazed at the joy in his eyes, he wondered if he could ever go back to having that kind of joy again in his life.As of late, the youngest Masaki had begun to feel that he could go on.Ever since he had started dating Sakuya Kumashiro, life had taken a turn for the better.Still, the newfound love he had in his heart did not erase the old hatred he felt, the blinding fury which had allowed him to stop the monster who nearly taken all of his family away."Leech," he hissed as he set the picture on a nearby desk, where he could easily look at it."I hope that wretched monster is still burning in hell for what he did."

Closing his eyes, Yosho listened to the rain pouring down outside, letting it's constant rhythmic pounding calm his jaded nerves.This was always the hardest time for the young hero, night.During the day he had his family and friends to help him banish the darkness in his mind, to help him cope with all he had lost.Yet when night fell, and he was completely alone, his thoughts always returned to that fateful night over a year ago that changed his life forever.His breath came in ragged gasps, as the young man tried to repress that awful memory, and calm his tortured brain.Just when it seemed the young man was able to suppress the horror that clung to his soul, a loud ring filled the air, the ringing of the telephone. 

Glad for any distraction, even a prank call or a wrong number, the golden-eyed son of Ryoko answered the phone with a quick motion. "Hello, Masaki residence, Yosho speaking.How may I help you?"

Pausing the last Masaki male gasped as the person on the other end of the line answered."Sakuya," he said with a sigh of relief."How are you?I was going to call you earlier, but…." 

The young man suddenly paused, his smile fading away as he listened to his girlfriend."What…" Yosho stammered, panic in his voice."But why? I… hello??Hello?"With a defeated look in his eyes, the black-haired youth lowered the phone, letting it fall limply from his hands.Staring at the floor he could not believe what he had just heard.

As the morbid youth continued to glare at the floor, tears welled in his golden eyes.Outside the wind and rain seemed to pick up, and lightning struck as he spoke again. "Sakuya… why… what did I do wrong?Why did you break up with me?"

**Sakuya's House:**

"Well," the young woman hissed a look of absolute glee on her face."That's that."Spinning like a ballerina, the green eyed woman leapt around the room."I just wish I could have seen the look on his face when his world came crumbling down."Leaning forward as she reached her dresser, the schoolgirl gazed at herself in the mirror."What a lovely body I picked up.I wonder why Blackshire was so insistent I take her body?"Shrugging the strange girl looked at the strange watch lying on the floor by the door.Picking it up, the young woman with short black hair couldn't help but grin at it."A new body, and a new life, all thanks to this little image inducer…."

_Still she has one of my favorite things in a victim, a loving heart.I haven't ever experienced such love, such passion.It almost, ALMOST, hurt ME to break Yosho's heart.I've spent this last week possessing people with loving hearts, breaking up their relationships, and then killing them, and I still can't get over how much fun it is._

_ _

With a sigh, Leech looked at the device in his hand."I suppose I should go back home, after all my job here is done."Looking over his slender shoulders, the evil creature smiled victoriously._It's too bad the fun had to come to an end.Of course it doesn't HAVE to, not just yet…._

"I suppose I should leave dear Yosho a note, knowing him he'll come to talk to Sakuya.Now let's see," she said aloud as she pressed the pen to her lips, pondering her message."Ah!I know exactly what to say…." After a few moments, the slender woman had finished her letter, even putting it in an envelope addressed, TO YOSHO, and after pressing a button on her wrist the possessed youth disappeared, venturing to the Hell that both Blackshire and Leech called home.

**One Hour Later:**

"That's it!" Yosho said standing up.Having spent the last hour in shock, the young man finally got up the energy to act."If Sakuya wants to dump me, that's fine with me," he lied to himself, trying his best to suppress the horrible pain he was feeling."But she'll have to do it to my face."Taking a deep breath, the warrior in training focused his mind. "Ready or not Sakuya, here I come…." In a flicker of dissipating matter, the youngest Masaki was gone.

**Moments later:**

As the sounds of matter dissipating faded into nothing more than a memory, a friendly rapping came at the door.Whoever was at the door waited for a time, before knocking again, this time a little louder, and longer.Finally a voice followed the polite knocking."Yosho!" an almost childlike voice asked, "it's me, Aunt Sasami!Ryo-Ohki heard you were up, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a snack?"

"Yosho?" Sasami asked kindly, as she slid open the young man's door, seeing there was no one there. "Where did he go?" Coming up beside her, Ryo-Ohki sniffed the air for a few seconds, before meowing sadly in defeat. "I hope he's okay.I've just had the most horrible feeling, Ryo-Ohki.Like something bad has just happened to someone close to us…." 

**Back at Sakuya's Apartment:**

** **

With a hiss of matter rearranging himself, the young Jurain appeared in his former girlfriends room, a desperate expression on his tortured face. "Sakuya!" Yosho screamed as he ran quickly through her tiny apartment, searching everywhere for her, so he could at have some solace for his soul.Finally, having scoured the entire area to the best of his abilities, the young man sat down on her bed, resting his face in his shaking hands. _Where is she?_

Looking up from his self induced depression; the young man slowly tugged the skin on his face, stretching his flesh as he shook his head.It was at that instant when his keen eyes, an ability he had received from his mother, and honed thanks to his father, focused on a letter, resting daintily upon Sakuya's dresser, one addressed, To Yosho.Nearly flying from his position, the young man snatched up the parchment, tearing the envelope off it, in a hasty endeavor to discover what lied within.As he read, the golden-eyed swordsman suddenly wished he hadn't been so eager for answers.

** **

Dear Yosho, 

I am sorry it came to this, but something has come up, and we can no longer be together.I know this is all very strange, but we are two very different people now, more than you could ever imagine.I cherish our time together, and I'm sure we'll meet again someday, but for now I have to leave this place.To find a place of pure Delight, but to do that, I have to leave this world of dread.I hope you can understand.

Yours forever, 

Sakuya Kumashiro

That was it.In a few short words, the young man's entire world had been shattered, beyond what he felt was, any hope of repair.His soul torn to pieces and thrown on the jagged rocks of sorrow.As he clutched the letter, which had quickly obliterated his joy, tightly in his hands, the young man appeared to fall to his knees, yet just as he was about to come into contact with the ground, he vanished, leaving the apartment of the woman who had taken his heart, both into a world of joy he had never known, and to a level of pain which was only exceeded by one other time in his young life. 

**The Masaki House:**

**The Living Room:**

Sitting in the living room of the Masaki house, were two women, although neither looked very old, the duo had known each other for well over fifty years.*** During that time, they had faced many hardships, and had even more great times.However right now, one of the two women was facing a crisis.Sasami sat huddled up next to her red-haired friend, looking as timid and frail as she had in her youth, even thought she was currently full grown.

"Are you feeling better now, Sasami?" The little genius said placing a miniature hand on the back of her taller companion.In a way it was rather amusing, despite the fact that the blue haired princess had not been a little girl in well over 40 years, the short red-head still considered her to be a little girl at heart, still pure, innocent, and prone to nightmares.

"Yes, Little Washu," the pink eyed woman said before taking a sip of her warm green tea, and grimacing.In the past year, since Ryoko had become comatose, and Ayeka died, the younger sister had taken up drinking tea when she felt uncomfortable, or when she wished to remember her sister.However the taste was still something she could not bring herself to like, no matter how much of the green liquid she consumes."I'll be fine.I really would like to talk to Yosho, thought.I sensed a presence recently, one I know I've felt before…."

With a sigh, the small scientist placed a hand on Sasami's."You sensed something?Interesting, about an hour ago I noticed another ripple in our time and space continuum."

"Another ripple?" the woman who was now first princess of Jurai declared. "When did you see the last one?Was it… him?"

"I assume you mean Leech," the diminutive genius declared, folding her arms over her chest, Washu appeared to dread that memory."No, not him.Thank god he's dead, and we'll never have to see that creature again.If you remember, in the past few months we've had numerous meetings with our doubles from another universe like this one, which we call the Universe of Delight." 

"Yes, I remember Yosho telling Sakuya that, but I had thought it just part of his vivid imagination."

"Sadly, that kid doesn't have much of an imagination, not like you, or his mother…" Washu paused, smiling as she shook her head, recalling some of the things Ryoko had thought up to seduce Tenchi, her future husband."He's about as creative as Tenchi…." The young looking scientist mentioned.The Jurain princess merely chuckled, covering her mouth, so as not to appear to be rude._She is becoming so proper and polite, she reminds me of her sister, but I can still see that impish look in her eyes._"As I was saying," the super genius resumed, "I saw another ripple, about an hour ago."

"The same time I got this feeling of something bad happening…."

"Right," the emerald-eyed woman proclaimed, "the other one was about a year ago. Both were in Okinawa, and both were very small and sporadic.I wasn't able to lock onto either one."

"So what do you think it was?"

"Well, normally, I thought it was just a few erratic situations, perhaps even some form of reaction by time and space from our leaps back and forth.But after what you've told me…." With a shudder, the woman with the mane of red hair looked in her companion's eyes, a forced smile on her face."Let me just say it makes me think my research over who changed the constants of time and space*, and why, are going to be very important, and soon."After a few moments of sitting in silence, the small woman rose to her feet, stretching her small body to its limits."I guess I'm going to go back to work.Try to get some rest, okay Sasami? I'll talk to you later."The young princess nodded, as the woman in the Science Academy outfit turned, and casually walked away.

Setting her cup of tea on the table, the blue-haired princess exhaled slowly, letting her eyes slowly travel around the room._So many memories… _she thought sadly as she looked from panel to panel.

"Mya?" the tiny cabbit, called Ryo-Ohki meowed, hopping up on her friends lap.

"You miss them all too, don't you Ryo-Ohki?"The pink-eyed woman said more to herself than to her friend."Of course you do," petting the brown haired creatures back, Sasami looked at the door, memories flooding back to her, from when she had watched Ryoko try to win Tenchi over after reading on of Noboyuki's comics for girls, to all the incidents in the Onsen.Of course, not every day was happy, there was Kagato, Dr Clay, and Blackshire,* but in the end they had always come out in the end, and normally happier than ever before.

As the young princess recalled all her past memories, a steady thud from the stairway suddenly jostled her from her thoughts. "Hello…Aunt Sasami…" a young man said, his voice dry and painful as he descended the staircase into the living room."How are you tonight?"

"Yosho," the woman who was once a chipper little girl said, wiping the pre-tears from her large eyes as she turned to face him. "I've been looking everywhere for you.How have you been?Where did you go?"

"I'm… fine…" he said in disgust, his long black hair hanging in front of his eyes, as he walked over to sit across from her, falling into the couch with a thud."I'm sorry if I made you worry, I went to see, Sakuya.But I'm home to stay now."It was at that time, Sasami noticed the young man had something clenched tightly in his hands.The item he held appeared to be a letter.

"What is that you have there?" the woman with short blue hair asked, a happy smile forming on her face."A love letter?"

"No… it was how Sakuya broke up with me.She wasn't even there when I showed up, she just left THIS," as he yelled, the young man threw the paper away from himself, as if it were poisonous, "and now I'm left alone, to pick up the pieces."

"Oh quit being so mella-dra-matic!Besh ides, I wouldn't say you're alone," a seductive voice answered, turning the two people saw the final member of their family coming out of the kitchen, none other than a very drunk, and also naked, Ryoko Masaki.In one hand, she held a bottle of Saki, showing she had just returned from the Onsen, and in the other she held a letter, one that seemed to be the source of the intense smile on her face."You should read this…Yosho," Wobbling back and forth for a few moments, the lithe woman's eyes suddenly rolled back into her head, as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Ryoko!" Sasami screamed, jumping to her friend's side, trying to figure out what had happened to the cyan-haired space pirate. 

"Don't worry," Yosho replied, coming forward to kneel beside his aunt, and reaching for the letter in her hand. "Mom's just got herself plastered again.I guess she was having a rough day like the rest of us."Unfolding the piece of paper, the golden-eyed youth glanced over at his aunt, a sympathetic smile on his young face. "I keep forgetting how much mom loved… no **loves**, dad.It's still very hard on her to think about him being gone.But…" the young man paused suddenly as his eyes seemed to instantly be drawn to the paper, as if it had some power over him."

"What is it, Yosho?Is something wrong?" the pink-eyed woman declared, leaning forward, trying to read the strange letter.

"No…" he finally said, handing it to her. "Nothing wrong.Mom's not passed out drunk from depression she just celebrated too much. 'Everything to access as grandmother used to say about her.' We've been invited to a party, and I suppose mom's reaction means we're going?Do you want to come too, Aunt Sasami?"

Looking up from the paper, Sasami's eyes sparkled like twin stars, something they hadn't done since she was very young, making no reply she merely smiled, and hugged her nephew, rubbing her head against his up and down as she held him close. 

As he held his aunt close to him the young man smiled happily, yet he couldn't help but wonder about something._I wonder why Ryoko sent the note to the Onsen?It's a good thing mother was down there, or it could have gotten lost or wet?Oh well, I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation…._

**Universe of Delight:**

**The Ebon Shard:**

**The Control Room:**

With a flash of light, the slender young woman, known to her friends and family as Sakuya Kumashiro, suddenly appeared on the bridge of the all black starship, called The Ebon Shard.The black-haired youth staggered in the darkness, as her emerald eyes tried to get used to the lightless bridge. 

"So," a raspy voice announced, coming from behind the youthful girl. "It's about time you came back…what were you doing?"

Spinning about, the possessed Sakuya, was taken aback by what she saw.She had expected to see Blackshire, strong, muscular, and powerful, towering over her, yet what she was there was truly bizarre.Blackshire still possessed the body of the Priderian Galaxy Police Captain, Koreas, yet now the body appeared withered and old, as if it had seen an entire lifetime in the short time since Leech had left.His body was now a mass of tubes and machine parts, however over all these things, two things stood out, his black armor, which seemed to glisten even in the nearly lightless command center, and the twin glowing spheres which composed his eyes.

"What happened to you?"Leech asked, as it gazed upon the ancient looking Priderian with a confused glance."You appear to be nearly dead, but when I left you, you were so young."

The old Priderian made what appeared to be a laugh, as the tubes and machines, which held him together worked harder to keep him stable."I have been using the chronological enhancer.Sadly, I neglected the strain of going to its limits for so long might have on both it and my body."

"But why would you do such a thing?"The young woman asked, clearly confused by this turn of events.

"It was meant to happen, and the Enhancer is in a better place."The withering creature proclaimed, waving away his creations questions."One where it can serve me better than ever before…. Besides I am not without a new body," The ebon monster paused, smiling."This one will do until it is time for me to don the new one."Patting his chest, as he inhaled a ragged breath, the old Priderian admired the woman before him."You have done well, my son… or maybe I should call you daughter now."

Laughing, the evil demon sat back in his control seat, appearing weary from his latest endeavor."Which ever you prefer really doesn't matter to me.For you see, all preparations are nearly complete, and all the pieces in place.Soon we will go, Washu will be mine, and I will have my wish granted!"As the vile ship, called the Ebon Shard continued to drift in the coldness of space, a horrible, wretched laughter seemed to fill the endless night, the bone-chilling laugh of death.

**Next Time:**Blackshire's back!Things are about to get way beyond ugly as the ebon monster comes gunning for Tenchi and the gang!It's time to start everything up, and bring this seemingly eternal war between the extended Masaki family, and Blackshire, to it's terrible close!Be here next time for a chapter I like to call: **Chapter 21: Sasami's Price!**

** **

* The Waking Nightmare, Part 1 is when all time and space where altered in the Universe of Torment

** Sasami is thinking of Cell Zero's creation, Blackshire.

*** Remember Torment follows the Ryoko's Birthday, Ryoko's Wedding, No Need for Proof, Vegeta Muyo 2, Blackshire Interval, Waking Nightmare story line.


	21. Sasami's Price

Chapter 21: Sasami's Price

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Leech, Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar, Lued, and Posic.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

Chapter 21: Sasami's Price 

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_ _

_The horror of this war was but a painful memory to the Masaki family, however recent events have changed that, from dreaded nightmare, to reality._

_"Where there's day, there shall come night; when there's smoke, you will find fire; where once there was Yosho, now there is only BLACKSHIRE!"_

_  
It was these words, which, among other things, started a war, a war of legendary proportions.After defeating the evil Blackshire on Planet Plesruis, live returned to its normal state of chaos at the Masaki house.Blackshire has sent Leech on an important mission, and Ayeka has declared to her sister that after the Cherry Blossom's fall they will be going back to Planet Jurai.Ayeka and Sasami prepare to lave planet Earth, to go home to Jurai, but sadly, Blackshire has other plans….I have told you the past, so you might know the present, and comprehend the future that much better…._

Chapter 21 of 26:

It has been nearly six months since the terrible events, which occurred in Torment.Yosho's breakup and the strange ripples in time in space had been put on the back burner of everyone's mind, as happier times are now foremost on everyone's thoughts.

** **

**Universe of Delight:**

**Floating just behind Earth's Moon:**

Sitting alone in the control seat to this large black vessel, an old Priderian held a horrifying helm in one hand, as emerald power flowed under his mental control in the other.The green energy coursed endlessly, forming a symbol, which stood for infinity.(Picture an eight on its side).It appeared the ancient creature was lost in thought, as his ebon battle cruiser drifted in the vast darkness of space, towards its horrible goal. 

"Lord Blackshire…" the computer said in its emotionless voice, tearing the vile knight from his dreams. 

"What is it…"the lord of this vessel hissed, looking up at the ceiling as if he could see the exact presence of the ships computer.

"Forgive the intrusion site, but we have another ship on the radar.It appears to be a Jurain transport."

"Combat capabilities?" Blackshire asked, his voice very bored, since he felt he knew the answer already. _This is most interesting, I had forgotten about this.Still it doesn't matter; this ship will soon face the same fate as the rest of Jurai.To think that in just a few days…._

"Minor in comparison to this vessel. It is…"

"Fine," the evil creature proclaimed standing up from his seat, stretching to his limits. "Destroy it.I don't want anyone leaving the party before I get there."

"Yes Master… all weapons firing."Seconds later, an explosion filled the air, and the armored captain smiled, relishing the thought of snuffing out someone's life. 

****

**Early Morning:**

In the lab of Washu Hakubi, a very special tour is being conducted, one which until this point was never possible.As the small genius walked through her impressive subspace laboratory, she was followed by three women, one who looked almost exactly like the woman leading the tour, a strange feral looking creature with long brown and white hair, and a muscular young man."And over here," the short red-haired scientist began, "is my Omegaggedon Blaster." 

"Fascinating," the second Washu proclaimed, leaning towards the strange machine, which seemed to be unfinished. "With a machine like that you could focus the entire power of this lab into one point…."

"But… why would you want to do such a thing?" Sasami Jurai asked.

The Washu of Delight turned, having to look up to see the blue-haired woman's face."Well you see, Sasami, I built it to kill Blackshire.I thought if Tenchi and the others had any trouble, I could teleport in and use this.This thing should only be used in extreme situations.Thankfully, they won the fight before I got it finished."

"That is so…Boring!" the lithe cyan-haired space pirate proclaimed, her arms behind her head."Come on Yosho, let's go see the others…." Bowing respectfully, the young man quickly followed his mother. After all despite how fascinating he found this tour, it wasn't as if he was anywhere new, and he did wish to see the others once again.

"Well I see your daughter hasn't changed a bit since last she visited," the diminutive scientist proclaimed, turning to continue the tour."Why don't you go with them, Sasami?" she asked, knowing that the tall Jurain was wanting nothing more than to see her sister, or a reasonable facsimile, alive and well.

"Oh… that's okay.I'm having a great time seeing your lab, Mrs. Washu…" the tall blue-haired woman said, pressing her pointer fingers together nervously.

"LITTLE WASHU," the lab's owner shouted, "It's not Mrs. Washu, and it's LITTLE WASHU!" 

Laughing weakly at her own mistake, Sasami backed up a step, a large sweat drop forming on her head."Of course, how silly of me.You know, now that I think about it, I better go keep and eye on Ryoko…." With a quick curtsy, the current first princess of Torment's Jurai quickly exited the lab. 

"Kids…" the Washu from Torment remarked with a smile."Hey what's that thing?"She asked suddenly noticing a device lying to the side of the path."It looks like a teleporting device, but…."

"Actually," the other woman interrupted, "it's an enhancer for my teleporting device.With it, I should be able to beam anywhere that unit is placed.Even Blackshire's ship, the Ebon Shard."

"Blackshire's ship!" the small scientist shouted, "I'll have you know he's the last one to own that thing! IT'S mine, Kiyone, or if you must, Mihoshi's, but never that metal clad monster!"

"Right…" Washu muttered under her breath._Do I really explode like that?_"Let me show you a few other things I've been working on…."

**Upstairs:**

Tenchi Masaki yawned, as he walked down the stairs._These past few months have been weird…_ he recalled, stretching his tired muscles to their limit.As he passed Washu's door, the young man paused, smiling happily to himself._I know I should be sad, since today is Ayeka's last day with us, but every time I think about it I remember how Ryoko organized this whole party, and how excited she was that Yosho was coming back.She really likes that guy. _As he thought, the brown-haired warrior's mind drifted back to that night, many months ago, when he had approved Ryoko's request. _She kissed me so many times, I thought I was going to get bruises from it, and when she started kissing lower on my body…_With a quick shake of his head, the young man banished his perverse thoughts.I'm just glad I had the Tenchi-ken nearby so I could shock her.Otherwise she might have….Once again the young man tried to exile such thoughts from his mind._Of course, Ryoko thought it was foreplay.__I suppose I should be glad she was so happy at the idea of seeing Yosho again, that she rushed off to write her letter._

"Tenchi!" a joyous voice proclaimed, as a woman with cyan hair suddenly burst out of doorway to the broom closet, and Washu's lab.

As the brown haired youth smiled, a glimmer of light caught his eye, coming from the approaching woman's chest._I see she's back from the Onsen awful early, and she really cleaned that necklace of hers.Wait a minute… that one has a golden heart…. _"Mrs. Masaki…" the young man muttered, narrowing ducking the visiting Ryoko's outstretched arms.Landing with a roll, the lithe Masaki rolled up onto her feet.

"What'd you go ducking for?" the cyan-haired seductress fumed, glaring at him with her full attention.

Looking over at her with a nervous expression, the young shrine caretaker laughed weakly."Sorry about that.You're here awful early, and it took me by surprise.That's all, and besides you know I would never…" at that instant, Yosho, dressed in his finest white Jurain robes, meant as a gesture of respect for the departing aunts, appeared from the lab."Oh, hello, Yosho!" Tenchi stated, wanting to change the topic as quickly as possible. "You look-"

[WHAM!]

As the young Masaki complemented his would be son, a blue blur soared out of Washu's Lab, hitting him with its full force.It's passing marked only by the noise it made, "Tenchi!"  
  


After doing his best to recover, the young man slowly lifted his head, and saw what had struck him."Tsunami?"

"No silly," the blue-haired adult, who currently sat on his chest pinning him to the ground, said with a timid smile, lifting one hand to wipe away the trickle of tears from her face. "It's me, Sasami!"

"Oh…" Tenchi moaned. "You must be from Torment then?"

Nodding her agreement, the pink-eyed woman rose from the man who resembled her friend, helping him to his feet.Placing one finger and her thumb on her chin, she looked at him with a concerned expression."Although to be honest, I don't like that name.Torment….It just sounds so negative, and even though things aren't like they used to be, I don't think it suits my home…. "

Laughing weakly, the young man placed a hand behind his head, as he listened. _It's nice to know that no matter where you are, Sasami is always a sweet lovable girl. _

_ _

"By the way, Tenchi," the blue-haired woman began, "where's Ayeka? I really do want to see her."

"Oh… uh… I think she's upstairs getting ready, she should be down in a few min-" However the Jurain prince never finished his sentence, as the young woman before him took off running top speed, up the stairs._This won't end well…_ Tenchi realized.

Looking at the ceiling, Tenchi, Mrs. Masaki, Ryo-Ohki, from Torment, and Yosho waited, knowing full what was coming."She sure does act a lot more like Misaki than our Sasami," Tenchi said, finally breaking the silence. 

"Well she has been on Planet Jurai for quiet a while," the cyan haired woman said with a sinister grin, as she pictured what was about to happen to Ayeka.

_3…2…1…_ Yosho counted down, and soon a terrible scream filled the air, followed by a loud thud.As the four friends winced at the sound, the golden-eyed youth was the first to speak. "That didn't sound well…now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to pay my respects to some of the others."That said the young man bowed politely, before teleporting away, to visit with the rest of the Masaki extended family. 

_Oh no, he just left me alone with his mom!That's the last thing I want…._ Tenchi realized with dread, hoping in vain that someone would show up and save him from his fate.Waving weakly at the cyan-haired woman, the young man slowly began to edge away from her, "you know, I just remembered, I'm supposed to be helping dad and grandpa set up the banquet table outside…" almost as soon as he had finished his words, the scared youth bolted towards the door, leaving the golden-eyed woman alone, to find her own amusement.

**Ayeka / Sasami's Room:**

_Three Hundred,_ Ayeka mentally counted, as she pulled the final stroke of the brush through the perfect purple hair.Setting the brush down, the young princess smiled, appearing more saddened than hurt, as she put her hair in its braids.Today is the day….The escort ship will be arriving today, and it will take Sasami and I home.Home…. The refined woman focused on that word, having lost all concept of its true meaning. _On Earth they say home is where the heart is, but I do not know any more where my heart belongs. Though I hate the thought, Ryoko seems to have Lord Tenchi's heart in her unscrupulous grasp, and with the Galaxy Police no longer able to patrol as much due to the loss of their station, it is unsafe for both princess's of Planet Jurai to be out here where Planet Jurai can offer us little protection._Looking in the mirror, the red-eyed woman steeled herself."Ayeka," she told the woman in the mirror, "what you are about to do, you are doing for the future of your people, for not only Jurai, but the entire universe.You must return home, it is your duty."These words seemed to work, at least for five seconds, that was all the time Jurai's first princess had to get her hands over her face, before she began to weep uncontrollably._I no longer care about he universe, Planet Jurai, or being a princess, all I want is to be with Lord Tenchi, and the others…even Ryoko.I don not think I can do this anymore, my heart feels like it's breaking.It's not fair, why do I have to leave?I'm sure given a fair chance I could be an even better mother than that monster woman… but soon I will lose that chance forever…._

Just when Ayeka began to reign in her tears, the door suddenly burst open.Spinning to see what was there, the purple haired woman was stunned to see what appeared to be Tsunami rushing towards her.

"AYEKA," the blue-haired woman screamed, leaping through the air, to slam into the startled woman.With a thunderous thud, the two women landed on the floor.Sitting up, her legs on each side of the downed princess's chest, the ecstatic Sasami, wiped tears from her eyes."Ayeka… it's so good to see you again.I never thought…"

"Tsunami…" the first princess of Jurai muttered trying her best to sit up, despite being hopelessly pinned under the other woman. 

"Huh?" the pink-eyed Jurain from Torment proclaimed, before suddenly realizing what Ayeka was talking about.Giggling quietly, the visiting woman rose to her feet, offering the downed woman her hand."I'm not Tsunami, silly!My name is Sasami.I'm your sister from the other universe."

Dusting herself off, the red-eyed princess smiled. "Ah of course.Well it is nice to meet you, Mrs. Sasami.If you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of something before you entered…."

"You were crying, weren't you?" Sasami muttered, reaching into one of the many pockets in her fine white robes to reveal a handkerchief."Here, this was yours.Something mother and father had given you…."

"Just before I left Jurai to find my brother…" Ayeka muttered taking the silky cloth. "Yes, I know, I still have one just like it.Mother dried my eyes, when I was weeping over his leaving with this."Smiling, the first princess wrapped her arms around the other woman, embracing her gently."You have grown into a very fine young lady, Sasami.I am glad to see that Ryoko did not have a lasting effect on you."

Placing a hand behind her head, the first princess of Torment's Jurai laughed meekly. "Well, you were just such a good influence on me and all…"

Placing a hand over her mouth to hide her giggling, Ayeka looked at her sister. "I take that back, you have developed her passion for lying, although at least you are more of a flatterer than she was."Taking a deep breath, the young lady continued, "Now then why don't you go downstairs, I have a few things left to do to be ready for my party.Do not worry, I will be fine, but you should help yourself in the kitchen." 

"Well if you are sure you'll be okay…." Sasami said feeling extreme sympathy for her would be sister.The purple-haired woman merely nodded, and the woman from a darker universe quietly left, promising herself they would speak once again later. 

**Kitchen:**

In all universe, only once before has such a site been seen as what was currently transpiring in the Masaki kitchen.That, of course, being the time both Ryoko Hakubi and Ryoko Masaki were in the same bed, when Tenchi Masaki arrived.However unlike that night, this was an event in which only joy could be seen.Sasami, and her counterpart stood side-by-side cutting carrots and other foods, to prepare the fabulous meal she had planned.

"So, what's it like in Torment?" the little girl asked, having to stand on a step stool to be the same height as her older self. 

"It's a lot like here," the older woman began, "except Ayeka, Mihoshi, Tenchi, and Kiyone are all dead…."

"Gosh, I don't know if I'll be able to make it without Tenchi around.I'll miss them all so very much."

Setting down her knife, the elder Jurain inhaled sharply._That's exactly what I had said when I had to leave everyone…. Still as tough as it was for me to leave my friends behind, I was so young, in both heart and body.I know it nearly crippled Ayeka._Casting a glance at her younger self, the visiting Sasami smiled."Sasami, I know you are hurting, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor…."

"Of Course, I will silly.Ryoko always tells me that if you can't help yourself, then you're really in trouble."

_I'm sure those were her words 'exactly', _the taller woman grinned."I want you to look after your sister.She's going to be going through a very rough time.Promise me you'll be there for her.I know what I'm saying sounds weird, but trust me, as bad as you feel now, she feels a thousand times worse, and as first princess, she can't allow herself to show it.So please, for my own, as well as her sake, be there for her."

Placing her tiny hand on the other princess's much larger one, the pink-eyed girl smiled."You didn't have to ask me.You should know me well enough to know that I'd always do anything for my sister.No matter what it was."

As Sasami heard her youthful companion say these words, her eyes grew large, causing the young girl to lean back.However she was too late to avoid a tremendous bear hug from the elder woman._She reminds me of mom, so much… I hope living on Jurai doesn't turn me into my mother…._

Afternoon: The Party 

It was a wonderful day for a picnic, and to celebrate, as well as mourn, the day in which two members of the Masaki family would be leaving, the extended family was dining out in the yard.The feast before them was truly worthy of kings, or in this case, princes and princesses. 

At the head of the lengthy table, sat Ayeka Jurai, on her right was Tenchi, and sitting very close to her on the left, was Sasami, from the realm of torment, who watched the young princess with great intensity as she ate, as if it were a life changing event.

On the other side of this woman was Delight's littlest Princess, proceeding the two Ryo-Ohki's delight before torment, then Kiyone, Mihoshi, and delight's Washu.

On the other side of the table, next to Tenchi were two empty spaces, reserved for Mayuka and Ryoko, who had returned to the house, to find the little girl's food.The following seats belonged to Ryoko from Torment, Yosho, Noboyuki, Washu, from torment, and at the end of the table, was Lord Katsuhito, who watched the event with happy, yet somber, eyes. 

"Sasami," Ayeka began, setting her cup of tea down, as if it were so fragile it might break at any moment.Looking up she realized both women were staring at her."I mean, sister, where is the pepper?"

"Oh no!" the littlest princess proclaimed, setting her chopsticks down."I forgot to get the pepper.I'll be right back."

Placing her own utensil's down, the purple haired woman smiled politely. "Very well then, I shall also wait to begin eating."

"No you eat!" Sasami urged, making a shooing motion at her sister as she backed away. "I won't be but a minute, I promise."With a happy sigh, the red-eyed woman picked up her chopsticks, and began eating, watching her sister skip merrily across the emerald field, littered with blossoms, not knowing what horror was waiting for her dear little sister.

**The House:**

**The Kitchen:**

Inside the quiet kitchen, two women searched for something frantically.Mayuka Masaki stood beside her mother, her tiny arms wrapped around the woman in the bright red dress's legs.As she did, her tiny orange eyes looked around the room.Despite how young she was, the little daughter of Tenchi was able to stand under her own power, as well as walk, but only a little.At that instant the little child moaned, clearly becoming upset by something.

"Just a little longer," Ryoko promised, looking in the refrigerator for her child's food. "You sure are acting a lot like you mommy.AH, here it is!"Rising up out of the large machine, the silver-haired woman smiled. "Here's your milk," she declared, handing the bottle down towards her knees.When she realized no one had taken the offered food, she glanced down, and reeled back. _Hey, where's Mayuka? I hope she didn't try to walk off and find her dad again…._

_ _

"Looking for something?" a hideous voice asked from behind her.Spinning about Ryoko saw a woman she had met many times before, Sakuya, holding Mayuka daintily in her arms, looking almost natural.There was also a figure clad in black armor, one she had grown to hate more than anyone else.As she gasped, preparing to utter the ebon knights name, an opened palm soared into her face, embedding her head into the machine she had just exited.The sheer force of the blow, coupled with her shock, rendered the silver-haired woman unconscious, and she feel to the floor in a heap."See that, son?" Blackshire hissed with delight. "That's how you knock a woman off her feet… into unconsciousness."

"I see."Leech said, reaching his free arm towards the fallen woman. Suddenly, Blackshire intervened, grabbing the possessed woman's outstretched arm. "What are you doing?I thought you said you wanted me to kill Ryoko!"

  
"All in due time, my boy… all in due time."The evil body stealer stated."For now, take Mayuka back to the ship, and put her in that special vat I told you about…."

With a sneer on his face, the sinister creature scowled."That's sick… even for you…" Having made his statement, the vile creation of Blackshire pressed a button on his special watch, signaling The Ebon Shard to teleport him back on board. 

Looking at the unconscious woman at his feet, the terrifying monster smiled under his black helm."It's almost time…."

**A few moments later:**

With a shimmer, and a hiss of matter being rearranged, a black haired woman appeared in the kitchen."It's done," she muttered."But I still think putting her in the vat was a waste of valuable of a life.I would have loved to siphon her essence out."

"Alright son," The ebon titan proclaimed, holding his armored hands high, causing his black cloak to whip about him frantically for a few moments. "It's about time to make my presence known, but first… keep our guest quiet, while I get ready."

As the ebon titan pressed random keys on a hidden compartment of his gauntlet, Leech watched the door to the kitchen._Guest?Who in the world is he talking about?Why does he keep talking like it's all part of a script?_

_ _

Almost as if in response to his question the door to the kitchen swung open, and in skipped Sasami, humming happily."Oh," she said cheerfully, sounding both shocked and confused. "Who are you?Are you a friend of Tenchi's?"

"Actually," Sakuya smiled, as she reached forth grabbing the little girl in her strong grasp."I'm more a friend of Yosho's."With a hand around the Jurain princess's throat, the life-draining creature began to siphon her prey's life.

"STOP IT LEECH!"Blackshire screeched, delivered a quick blow to the young woman's back."I said keep her quiet, not KILL HER!Now just hold her.She's my new hostage."

_Blackshire!_ Sasami mentally screamed, now seeing her captor clearly._And Leech! But Yosho said Leech was dead…_

"Now that all that's taken care of… Ebon Shard, are you ready?" 

"Yes, Master," the computerized voice of the starship, proclaimed from the black knight's gauntlet.

"Then let the fun begin…." Raising to his full height, the dark figure held out his arms, where there's day there shall come night…." At that instant, the entire area sounding both Tenchi's home, and the Masaki shrine, suddenly became enveloped in darkness. _Excellent!Phase one complete.The darkness caused by the darkness array will confuse them, setting them up for part 2…I must act quickly, since the array will not last too much longer…_

**Outside:**

"What in the hell!" Ryoko Masaki shouted, rising to her feet, unable to see even her own hand in front of her face.It was a very unsettling feeling for the lithe woman, who could see in any kind of conditions, no matter how much light was available.

"What is going on, Washu?"Tenchi asked sounding more scared by this turn of events than he cared to admit._I thought this was Ryoko's doing.At least the visiting one, but she sounds as confused as the rest of us… gee that makes me feel a WHOLE lot better…._

"Calm down, everyone!" Washu, from Torment, stated. "I don't know what is causing this, but we can't let ourselves get shaken by this…."

"Sasami!"Ayeka screamed, followed by the sound of something crashing."Where are you?"

"Ayeka!" this dimension's Washu shouted, trying to get the Jurian's attention.

As the other's worried about their new condition, Blackshire phased through the wall, to stand outside, his eyes flickering with an unholy joy.They can't see me, but I can see them._One of the benefits of being in total control…._Holding out his hand, the ebon knight pointed his four fingers spread out to their limit at the table. 

"Where there's smoke you will find fire…." As he uttered this command phrase, four blasts of green flame shot forth, landing on the table where the family had enjoyed their meal before all this began.

Just as everyone had managed to calm themselves, and slow their heart rate a little, emerald flame suddenly erupted before them, causing everyone to jerk back, not knowing what to make of this situation.

_Now to end it all…. _"Where once there was hope, you will now find…" at that instant, the darkness banished, and the ebon knight disappeared, reappearing in the middle of the dinner table.

"Blackshire!"Yosho screamed, as he rose to his feet, assuming a fighting stance.

"You remember me," the ebon monster stated happily, "sorry for being so late, but I brought a guest with me, and you know how long it can take women to get ready…. "

"Hello, Yosho…" a happy, energetic voice announced behind the assembled family, causing them all to turn their heads towards the new voice. 

"Sakuya…." Yosho gasped, dropping his chopsticks. "But how…."

"Sakuya?" Blackshire asked, sounding confused as his teleported off the table, reappearing behind the black haired girl, looming over her like a shadow.In the possessed woman's arms, was Sasami, whose mouth was covered by one of the schoolgirl's hands.It was at that time, Yosho noticed her other hand. One finger was pressed against the blue-haired girl's throat, almost puncturing it.This was possible since for some reason a thick semi translucent substance seemed to cover the young captain of the volleyball team's hand."Oh yes, that WAS this bodies name, wasn't it?But I'm afraid you have it all wrong, boy.You she's not her anymore.Instead, she's… well why don't you show them, son?"

At that moment, Sakuya appeared to be about to vomit, yet instead, a clear gel poured out of her mouth, nose, and ears.The strange substance flowed upward, taking a rather terrifying shape, the head of a nearly translucent gargoyle with crimson eyes.Of all those present, save Blackshire, only one recognized the terrible creature, that man was of course, Yosho Masaki. 

"Leech…" he whispered, his voice a murmur of it's past self. "But why…." 

"You want to know why?Why I come bearing such malice and plight, why I seek to give torment in place of delight?" The rhyming demon inquired. "It's really very simple… I do it, because I can." 

Reaching to his side, the muscular youth drew forth the master key.Squinting the golden-eyed youth held the blade in his starting position, causing the blade to form before him._I had brought this along, in case father, and Lord Katsuhito had wished to train me better in using it.I never dreamed, not even in my worst nightmares, that Blackshire would still be alive.Even worse he's got Leech, or some monster like the original, with him._

"You brought the Tenchi-ken to a family reunion…" the ebon knight declared, a shocked look on his face, and a large sweat drop above his head, "and you have the gall to say I'm strange…."

"Enough of your chatter, Blackshire!"Yosho shouted, leaping over the table in a mad rush straight at his black armored foe. "Release Sasami, and prepare to die!"

The lord and master of the Ebon Shard shrugged, moving his arms out in a stretching motion as he watched the young man advance, his eyes showing no concern.However, the possessed woman behind him watched the entire scene with morbid curiosity, and shock._What is he insane?Wait a minute, of course he is!He's Blackshire, but still letting Yosho attack him…._

Turning away, leaving his back exposed to his attacker, the ebon knight looked at Sasami, who thrashed about in Leech's delicate hands, trying to free herself, while doing her best to avoid his taloned claw by her throat."Now then little girl," he began kneeling before her."Are you ready to go on a journey with me?"The pink-eyed princess made no reply; instead she could only look on with a terrified expression."Of course I should say, you, Leech, me, and my other two hostages…."

Just as the Yosho's blade began to descend in its arc, the ebon knight took notice of him, and with a vicious smile concealed by his black helm, he uttered one word, which ended the battle."Stop."Instantly the part Jurian's arms tensed, and his entire body froze.Standing up slowly the black armored monster looked at the statue like boy before him."Good.Now then Yosho, bring me the Washu of this world."With a swift motion, more for emphasis than necessity, the demon from Torment pointed to his intended prey.

"Yosho!" Ryoko yelled at her son. "What are you doing?Kill him so we can save Sasami!"

"I don't think he'll be doing that," the possessed Sakuya said with a vicious grin."Besides even if you save Sasami, he's still got-"

Leech's words were cut off as Blackshire held up one hand quickly."Don't ruin it all yet son…. Now then Yosho, go."At that moment, the golden-eyed youth whirled about, the Tenchi-ken still clenched tightly in his grasp, however his eyes no longer held their golden glow, instead they now emitted the same evil glow as the vile demons.As everyone recoiled in momentary shock, Blackshire laughed."No matter how many times I see it, I never get tired of that look on all your faces.Although to be honest it does shock even me.You should have remembered that those who have been in contact with me have had me in them, can't resist my powers.Yosho is no different.He was my beginning, and we shall always share a bond.But he's not the only one here I can control.There is also this dimensions space wench, who sadly is unconscious, and of course my personal favorite," the evil creature paused, pointed a clawed hand at Tenchi, "is you Masaki.Now then, come to me…." As he spoke, the vile murderer slowly closed his clawed hand, as if squeezing the life from the air, while his eyes glowed brightly with their unholy light.

Tenchi place a hand on his head, a sharp pain coming over him for a moment.Shaking his head the young man looked up, first at the monster that had attacked them, then to his son, who was slowly approaching the table.Standing up to his full height, the young man called out."You're tricks aren't working, Blackshire!Now release Yosho, and Sasami right now!"

Under his helm, Blackshire sneered, his eyes now showing his hatred as they glowed like twin supernovas."Well you can resist me… how interesting…but still even if I gave Sasami and Yosho back, I still have one last hostage.I still have Mayuka!"

"What!" Kiyone screamed her voice the loudest of those who shouted their shock. "How dare you kidnap her again?"

"Everyone has to eat," the ebon clad warrior shrugged."I'm no exception, but don't worry, you'll all join her soon enough."Focusing on the red-haired woman, the evil creature from Torment made his offer."Washu, if you will come with me, then this entire ordeal will be over.I was instructed by Lady Tokimi to bring you unharmed to see her.So please, just come with me."

_Tokimi…?_ "Release Mayuka and Sasami, and I'll go with you." The short scientist said, standing to her feet, an obvious mistake, since she had appeared slightly taller when she had been sitting on the picnic table.

"I think not, but after I take you to my lady, I promise to release them."The ebon monster proclaimed. 

Sasami leaned towards this universes Ayeka, "I don't trust him," she whispered."Wouldn't Planet Jurai be able to destroy his ship with ease?"

"Yes," the purple haired woman announced, "however he has always been one to be over confident.Perhaps he thinks he can defeat Planet Jurai and us.Don't forget, a ship is coming to get my sister and I.He will never pass them."

Washu looked over at the whispering women out of the corner of her eyes, picking up every word.As she looked back at the ebon monster that seemed to hold all the cards, she nervously tapped her finger on the table, in a very random pattern.

However, the visiting scientist eyes squinted after a few moments, as she listened to the noise.Soon her head nodded slowly at the beat._Morse code…_ she realized._It's her password to her computer, and lab… NO!She can't be serious._Looking over at her counterpart with a stunned look, the red haired woman saw that this dimension's Washu had no humor on her face. 

Nodding her agreement, Tenchi's mother in law agreed to what she heard, but she did not like it.

"All right Blackshire," Washu Hakubi said, walking around the long table to face the ebon knight."Here I am, but tell me how do you plan on capturing me?I'm pretty crafty, what makes you think I won't free Mayuka, Sakuya, and Sasami, and get away?"

Smiling under his helm, the black clad monster reached into a compartment in his armor, pulling out two small diamond-like stones, each barely over an inch tall."Like this…" he hissed, holding one in his outstretched arm towards Washu.At that moment, an intense flash of light arched forth, enveloping the tiny genius, who had been taken aback by this attack. An instant later, when the bright light faded, the little genius was gone, seemingly obliterated on the spot. 

"He killed Washu!" Kiyone cried out, drawing her gun at the malicious creature before her.

"Hardly," Blackshire beamed, holding the gem, which had now grown to a full three inches in size before himself.What was even more starling was the miniature Washu, who appeared to be stuck in a state of perpetual shock, inside the gem."It wouldn't have done me any good to kill her, but I couldn't have her messing with my plans.But don't worry, she'll be fine, the process doesn't hurt. Watch!"Flinging his hand over his head, the ebon monster held the second gem towards Leech, who still clutched Sasami, once again a beam of light filled the air, and when it faded, the other gem was filled, this time with Sasami. "Now I know you thought I would release Sasami when I had Washu, but I think I'll give my Lady Tokimi a two for one special… think of it getting both Washu and Tsunami at once!"

"Truly a nice package," Sakuya smiled walking seductively over to wrap her arms around the enslaved Yosho, whose eyes glowed an unholy green, just like Blackshire's."Say dad," she yelled, "why don't we go home?This place is starting to get boring, and I am getting hungry…."

"Patience my boy…. Patience," the ebon knight laughed."You and Yosho go back to the ship, I just want to say a few more things to my friends here before I go.Oh, and make sure you lock him up, we wouldn't want Masaki's boy running lose on the ship now would we?"Shrugging, the possessed woman cast a seductive smile at her creator, before pressing a button on her wristband, causing both her and the captive Yosho to be whisked away, into the floating Hell called The Ebon Shard. 

"Now then, since we're alone…" He began, noticing everyone moving slowly, trying to surround him."If I die, then so do Yosho and the others."Turning to face the second Washu, the creature with unholy eyes grinned."Washu, I think you'll be finding this all to be repetitive of some other time very soon…."Holding his hands in the air, the black warrior slowly ascended. "By the way, Lady Ayeka, I personally saw to it that you won't be getting a ride home, not that you have a home to go to, what with that plague I unleashed there a few hours ago….But that's neither here nor there.Like I said, if you want your family back, you know where I am.I am where there is no day, just night; where there is smoke, and fire; and of course, where you can finally find both Yosho and BLACKSHIRE…." With a final laugh, the black monster flickered, and with a hiss of matter being rearranged, disappeared.

"NOOOO!" a voice filled with both pain and sorrow screamed, seconds before Ryoko burst into view, her fists clenched in balls of rage as she landed on the ground, a few feet before where Blackshire had been mere moments ago.Growling furiously, the lithe space pirate was visible shaking, showing her intense anger and hatred.Her snarl, accented what appeared to be a fading red mark on her face, like something had smashed into it, and a small trickle of blood ran from the corner of her lip, causing those assembled to realize the ebon knight had not been lying when he had said he had taken Mayuka hostage. 

**Aboard the Ebon Shard:**

**The Control Room:**

Sitting in his control seat, Blackshire casually looked about the room, appearing anxious, as if he was waiting for something.Almost as if in response to his boredom, the twin doors to his control center shot open, and in walked Sakuya, the young woman possessed by Leech.

"How is Mayuka?"The ebon monster growled looking at the two women encased in the miniature diamonds before him. 

"Looks done to me," Leech said in a bored fashion."But tell me, Master, what makes you so sure you can beat them this time?I mean you must suck at fighting, since they trounced you the other two times."

"First, I am a master fighter.Second, call me father, son," Blackshire declared, shifting in his seat at the helm. "But the reason you seek is very simple.You see the other two battles were in the Universe of Delight, but when next I face my foes, it will be on my home turf."

"So you're planning on fighting them in Torment?Are you planning on setting a trap?"

"Something like that.This ship, the inside, as well as an aura surrounding it, is actually a vortex to Torment.Anyone near, or inside this vessel will be fighting me in a universe where I can't possibly lose…"

"This is great," Leech hissed, "I can't wait to face off against Tenchi and his harem.You've told me so much about them, this is truly a dream come true."

With a flash of his razor sharp teeth, Blackshire grinned."Sadly, my son you won't get that chance, at least not in the way you were thinking.Yes you will fight Masaki, and it will be in Torment, but not in the way you want it."

"What are you talking about?" the possessed woman complained, stomping her foot on the floor."I wanna fight them!"

"No that's a pleasure I have enjoyed alone for the past endless cycles, remember we already discussed the part you play in my little drama…."

Smiling with sudden pride, the young woman looked up."Oh Yeah!I almost forgot!Well, I guess I can give you those guys, if it means becoming a god!"

"I knew you'd see it my way," the ebon monster declared, "Now, let's claim our prize. It's time to end one war and being another all over again."

**Earth:**

** **

"DAMN BLACKSHIRE!" Ryoko Hakubi shouted her fists clenched in fists of rage as she glared menacing at the ground, as if it were the cause of her pain."I swear I'll send him to Hell for this, Personally!"

"Ryoko…." Tenchi whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder, in a vain attempt to calm her down."You've got to relax, Washu says she has a plan, to save Sasami and the others, but she needs time to…."

"NO!" the silver-haired woman screamed, knocking his hand off her."I don't need Washu, or her plans! That damn beast took my mom, daughter, and family from me, and for that I will never forgive him!"Spinning about so fast it almost seemed instantaneous, the golden-eyed woman stared daggers at the young man. "Tenchi… give me back my gems.I'm going after that beast, to put him down like the dog he is."

"But…" The brown-haired prince began, taken aback by her fury and passion.In his entire life, the young man had seen Ryoko go through a wide range of emotions, and rage was not one he was a stranger to.However it was the degree of hatred in her eyes which scared him, it was almost as if he was looking at another person.It was then he remembered when he had seen this look before…. _Yosho, when I fought him aboard The Ebon Shard.He was possessed by Blackshire… his eyes were just like that._"Alright Ryoko," the part Jurain said calmly, "I'll give them to you, but you have to calm down first."

"Don't you tell me to calm down," the former space pirate growled, grabbing him by the shirt, trying to scare him into action.However as she spoke, the lithe woman's legs began to quiver, and her voice falters."Just give them to me, I can't let him win.I refuse to let Blackshire take my family from me…. Not again…." At that instant, the young pirate's legs gave out, and she released his shirt, and collapsed to the ground."I need to be stronger, or… Mayuka…Yosho…Sasami…" Tenchi knelt down, wrapping his arms around the troubled woman, with a heavy sigh to show his sympathy.It was then, in a voice so tiny, so meek, that none would have believed it came from the mighty woman was uttered, "I want my mommy…."

Closing his eyes, Tenchi rubbed her head soothingly, trying to rub away the pain. "It'll be alright, Ryoko.Don't worry.We'll get them back, and this time, Blackshire won't be making a comeback, I promise."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Washu asked flatly, doing her best to hide the pain of losing her grandson, and being powerless to stop it.Of course, Blackshire's words to her still hung heavily on her heart, something he had said struck a cord in the ancient youth, making her feel very vulnerable right now.

"I say we go arrest him," Mihoshi proclaimed, sadness in her normally chipper voice.

"No." Kiyone hissed."He claims to have killed everyone at the GP Headquarters, as well as The Science academy, not to mention…."The teal haired woman cast a glance at the crying Ayeka, who was held tightly in her would be sister's arms.Thinking better of saying anything, "If we do arrest him, there isn't anywhere we could put him where he wouldn't escape anyway.The best idea is simple.We do what Ryoko suggested.No quarter, we wipe him out for good this time." 

For once there was no argument, no one would dare suggest otherwise, all eyes turned to Tenchi, who slowly released Ryoko leaving her kneeling before him as he stood to address his family."I agree.I hate the idea of fighting, but this time Blackshire has gone to far.This is too much; too many have died because we didn't try hard enough.I don't care what it takes; we have to go after him.Mrs. Washu, what do you suggest?"

Laughing weakly at the absurdity of the situation, the young looking woman shook her head. "It's Little Washu," she muttered, before looking up to see all eyes focused on her."When we got here, your Washu showed me a super cannon, which focuses all the power of her lab into one point.I think I can add my lab's power to it as well, but it might take me some time.Probably a day at the least…."

"We don't have that kind of time," Ayeka roared, tearing herself away from Sasami, and grabbing the little woman's clothes, to lift her so they stood face to face. "My sister could be…."

"Lady Ayeka…" Washu said simply, "put me down, please.There is a devise in your Washu's lab that will let me beam to any one point, even inside The Ebon Shard.IF you can get me close to that ship, then I should be able to destroy Blackshire completely with one blast."

"Then it is settled." Lord Katsuhito proclaimed, finally speaking up."Tenchi, you will give Ryoko back her gems," pausing he looked at the downed woman, who met his gaze with a fierce understanding of what the old Jurain was giving up for her, "and then you will all go after Blackshire.When Washu finishes her work, she will join you, and then you will be able to end this eternal seeming war, between day and night, good and evil…."

** **

"But how will we find him," Sasami spoke up, dismay in her voice. "You said The Ebon Shard is untraceable."

"It is." The emerald-eyed scientist said with a shrug, as she opened a link to this dimensions lab. "But fortunately for us, Blackshire doesn't believe in repairing things.One of his exhaust engines is leaking, and leaving us a trail.All we have to do it follow it, and he'll be ours in no time."

** **

"Ryoko…" Tenchi said, after Washu had finished.Reaching down the young man offered her his hand. "Come on, we better get going, let's go get the sword."

** **

**Tenchi's Room:**

Tenchi and Ryoko entered into the young man's room hastily, dismal expressions on each of their faces.For Ryoko this was something she had been wanting since that day hundreds of years ago, when Prince Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather, had taken them from her.Although to her joy, having them taken had been what had given her the life she had now._And I promise once I get them back, I'll use them to keep my life.No maniac in black armor is going to steal anything from Ryoko, the most dread space pirate ever!_

Picking up the Tenchi-ken from his desk, the young man sighed, feeling a tension in his chest._I don't know why I feel so weird about this, but for some reason I've been dreading giving Ryoko back these.Probably because the last time she had them, she was under Kagato's control, and now with what Blackshire said earlier….Wait a minute, he couldn't control me, and he claimed he could… not to mention the fact he'd lie at any given time, for any reason….Still I wonder if he diddo something to Planet Jurai,_ shaking his head, the young man roused himself, and turned to hold the sword towards the lithe woman. "Are you ready, Ryoko," he asked, swallowing hard.

Extending her arms, the slender woman merely nodded, closing her eyes, "just pray the gems returned to me, Tenchi, and then we can go get that creep."

It was an intense moment, as the two lovers stood barely over an arm length's apart, the young man holding the sword hilt towards the silver-haired mother's ample chest.A second later, the three gems began to glow, and one by one the powerful sources of Ryoko's power beamed from the sword to her wrists, and one nestled on her neck.

Opening his eyes, Tenchi was shocks to notice the lithe woman looked no different, save the three gems on her persona.

"What's the matter?" she asked feeling the rush of power from her gems. 

"Well, you don't look any different…"

"Duh," Ryoko smiled, throwing her arms around Tenchi, being careful to avoid touching the Tenchi-ken.Finishing her hug, the lithe space pirate leaned back, looking into his deep brown eyes."Now then, what's say we go save out daughter?" Nodding, the young man put his arm around her waist, as the two lovers slowly walked out of the room, ready to face the future, no matter what it might bring.

**Space:**

As the mighty GP ship, The Yagami, lifted into the endless darkness of space, those aboard had solemn expressions on their faces, the weight of not only the world, but also two entire universes resting on shoulders.Just as the massive red vessel cleared the atmosphere a might explosion shook the ship. 

"What the hell!" The silver-haired woman snapped, yelling into a com-port nearby."Kiyone, are we under attack or did you hit something?"

"Maybe Mihoshi is driving…" Sasami Jurai mumbled jokingly picking herself off the metal floor.

"It was a shot, but it wasn't fired at us." The teal-haired woman's voice said, coming over the speakers.

"Who was it fired at," Tenchi asked, afraid to hear the answer. 

"It was fired at Okinawa." Kiyone began."Tenchi…. I'm sorry, but that shot came out of nowhere.It looks like Blackshire had a trap set for when we came out of orbit."

"Kiyone!" the young man snapped, fear creeping fully into his voice. "What about my house, grandpa, and dad!"

However no answer came from the speaker, only silence.Yet in that unnerving silence, Tenchi Masaki knew what had happened, breathing deep he tightly closed his eyes, doing his best to bury the pain, until he could unleash it on the man who had caused it.

At that instant a video screen popped up, a holographic image appeared, one with Blackshire's image upon it."I see you've decided to come after me.Very noble, and also very foolish….Still since you are seeking everything, I feel you should have to put it all on the line.Life is a gamble is it not?But don't worry, everything you could ever want, ever dream of having is on my ship.All the answers to your problems; and the cure to what is ailing you.All you need do is find me.But don't delay; besides destroying your home, that missile also unleashed a terrible plague, one that will kill on life on your foolish world in a matter of days.Still there is hope for your planet, unlike Jurai, just find my ship, find me, and stop me, otherwise…game over…" and with that said, the video stopped, its message played, and the challenge issued.Now more than ever, the Masaki family, both Universe's of it, were ready for action, ready to take back what this monster had stolen from them, and to make sure he could never harm another soul ever again.  
  


**Back on The Ebon Shard:**

**Nearly a Full Day later:**

** **

Lounging lazily in the captain's chair, the black haired woman dangled one leg over one of the chair's arms."Hey computer?"

"Yes, Sakuya?"The mechanized voice proclaimed.

"It's Leech, you oversized tin can!" the emerald-eyed woman shouted rudely at the computer. "Now then, where is Blackshire?"

"He is in the throne room," it responded. "He asked not to be disturbed while he tested his new body."

_New Body… eh?_The possessed woman beamed."So what happened to his old body?"

"It has deceased, and was jettisoned into space."

"What?Why?They could use that to track us!"

"The master agrees with you.He says it is what he had planned, that and to leave a trail so as not to lose our adversaries."

  
Rising to her feet, the young woman scowled, "THAT'S IT!If Blackshire wants to kill himself, that's one thing, but when he gets me involved!I have godhood at stake here!"With heavy footfalls, Leech quickly made his way out of the control room, towards The Ebon Shard's throne room, which in the past had been known as Blackshire's bedroom, a place full of unbelievable terrors, and even worse, Blackshire himself. 

**The Throne Room:**

After his latest remodeling efforts, Blackshire was finally pleased with his throne room, which now rested at the heart of this ebon fortress of his.In his new body, the black knight darted around the room, testing its muscles and limits.If one never was unnerved by the sight of this abomination before, then his current appearance would more than make up for it.Once this creature had been a man in an armored shell, but now the armor was the creature.Composed of a strange chitinous material, the dark armor of Blackshire appeared wet, almost fluid like, as he moved.The face, which had once been a helm, now was a row of jagged teeth, resembling Kenzar's Helm, however these teeth were somewhat malleable, and seemed currently to be set in a sinister smile.

Flowing around the ebon monster was a long black cloak, making it appear as if his hands, feet, and head stemmed from a mass of shadows.Now standing well over eight feet tall, the vile monster was a bulking mass of power, a true testament to all that is evil and unjust.

"Blackshire!"Leech screamed, as he flung open the massive doors to the throne room."What is going on here?You threw Koreas's body outside, and you're leaving a trail for them? Are you insane?"

"Did you hear what Washu was doing before we left Earth?" Blackshire asked, casually ignoring his creation's question, while he observed his flexing bicep.

"Yes, it sounded like Morse code, so what?"Leech growled, advancing forward, "what does that have to do with-"

"Did you notice anything unusual about it?" the ebon colored creature interrupted.

"It was mere stupidity, all zeros and ones."The body stealer proclaimed, holding out his arms in disgust."That's not what I came her to talk to you about anyway, I want to know why…."

"It wasn't just zeros and ones," as he spoke, the master of this dark vessel leapt backwards, flipping in the air, to test the full agility of his new self."It was binary code, she was giving her other self a message.On how she might beat us."

"And you let her do that!" Leech shouted enraged. "What are you crazy?I know you're nuts, but this is foolish!Leaving a body trail to the Database, and the ship tells me you've been leaving a trail for them to track, I know you think this vortex of yours will save you, but are you really that sure."

With a sudden hiss of dissipating matter, the black knight vanished, reappearing before his lackey."Yes, son.I am.Do you know why?"The possessed Sakuya could only shake her head at his question. "It's very simple…. Since we are back in Torment, and Tokimi can't hear us, I may as well tell you.I knew how this all is going to end, before it even began.I have no intention of changing the outcome, despite the poor ending for myself.In the end, you were the key to all this.Your DNA tells my tale.Now, take your possessed body to Yosho's cell, and leave Sakuya there.You don't have much more time before your trip, and you need to be at your best, not bogged down by emotions.Besides, despite my overwhelming hatred for Yosho, I feel sorry for the idiot.I mean thinking he and his ilk even stood a slight chance against me?It's enough to make me die laughing!I can't help but wonder what will Yosho do with the love of his life, now that she has been returned to him?"

Unsure what to make of this new information, the black-haired woman bowed, respectfully."Very well, but I still think this is a foolish idea…."

"What you think does not matter," Blackshire proclaimed, resuming his training."At our current speed, we will be at the database in a few hours, and I will deliver not only Washu, but Sasami as well to my lady.She will give me the power I seek, and then…Then the war shall come to an end…." As the black metal door to Blackshire's throne room slammed shut, a horrible sound echoed down the halls, the sound of a demon laughing….

**Next Time:** Blackshire! Tokimi! Hostages! Sakuya and Yosho!Not to mention more mysteries being solved!What was Blackshire talking about to Washu?Will this story have a happy ending?Can it have a happy ending?If Blackshire gets the power he seeks, what will it take to stop him?Plus what happened to poor little Mayuka?Has she been eaten like a stew?Only time, and the next few chapters will tell….**Chapter 22:The Final Battle Begins**


	22. The Final Battle Begins

Chapter 22: The Final Battle Begins

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Leech, Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar, Lued, and Posic.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

**Chapter 22: The Final Battle Begins**

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_ _

_The horror of this war was but a painful memory to the Masaki family, however recent events have changed that, from dreaded nightmare, to reality._

_ _

_Blackshire has returned, bringing pain and sorrow with him.To the dismay of the extend family, and their visitors, the ebon monster had came back, bearing horrible news, the death of Jurai, as well as kidnapping Yosho, Washu, Mayuka, and Sasami.When the other's went after him, the nightmare creature from Torment obliterated Tenchi's home town, killing his father and grandfather in the process, leaving everyone to wonder, what about the other Washu?Did she have time to make it to the lab, or did she die with the others?_

Chapter 22 of 26:

**The Universe of Delight: **

**Aboard The Ebon Shard:**

The Ebon shard, it is a place where hope does not exist, where anyone with good and decent souls will end up dead.It is a dismal vessel, ruled by a monster, which the concept of a soul and humanity are but playthings.He is a dark creature, relishing in suffering, pain, and torment.His name is Blackshire.

Currently in one room of this foreboding ship, sits a young man, who has become the most recent occupant of the demon vessel.Of course his occupancy was not by choice, neither was his cellmate's.His life had once been a wondrous joy, living with his loved ones in their quiet home, in the mountains, surrounded by trees, and a blessed with a beautiful lake.However, all that was taken from him in one night, in one felled swoop, by a monster named Leech, servant of a demon, long dead, called…Blackshire.Now it seemed to the young man that history was repeating itself, a new Blackshire, and a new monster, which the dread villain had created in the image of the original, also dubbed Leech.

Yosho Masaki sat, dwelling in his own mind; a realm of dread and sorrow, his arms tenderly wrapped around his knees, an unconscious woman lying before him._Sakuya… after all this time, we meet again.To think all this time I had thought she hated me for some unforeseen reason, and it was all a trick of Blackshire's.A trap meant to catch a fool, and I feel for it completely._Reaching a hand over, the young man tenderly brushed a few stray strands away from the young woman's face. _I'm sorry, sorry you were caught up in this twisted game of my darker half's._Quaking with anger, the young Masaki drew back from her, holding the Tenchi-ken tightly in his hands. Looking away, to hide his face in the ever-present shadows of the room, a single tear rolled down cheek.

"Yosho…" a small voice whispered, sounding tired and worn."Is that you," slowly, and appearing without strength, Sakuya pushed with all her might, in a vain attempt to sit up from the cold floor."Where are we?"

Almost instantly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close."Sakuya!" Yosho proclaimed as if the name itself was magic, "I had thought Leech killed you!Thank Tsunami you're alive!"

"What are you talking about?Wasn't Leech the thing that killed you dad and aunts?" She said, trying to focus her eyes in the dimly lit room."The last thing I remember was looking outside my room…it was raining…I was going to call you, since I was feeling scared, with all the kidnappings of young women and all.Then you came to my door, and kissed me.It as really some kiss, cause I don't remember a thing after that."

I was there?It must have been a trick of Blackshire's… So she doesn't know Leech possessed her.

"Where are we, Yosho," the young schoolgirl said, fear and annoyance creeping into her face.Mere moments later she began to tremble, as tears trickled down her tender cheeks.Pulling her close, the black-haired man leaned against the edge of the room, continuing to cradle the sobbing woman in his arms.

Swallowing hard, the man who helped birth Blackshire, looked at her.I guess I might as well tell her…."We're on The Ebon Shard.We're Blackshire's captives…."

Laughing weakly, the slender woman wiped her eyes, "no really, where are we?"Looking up at him, Sakuya Kumashiro saw no joy in his golden-eyes.Instead she saw only grief and sorrow."But how…?Why?"

"There's no reason behind anything Blackshire does, at least none I can understand.He exists to cause pain and suffering, and that's about all."Placing his hand on the young woman's head, Yosho gently guided it to his shoulder, "just rest, you've had a very rough time.I'll watch over you, and keep you safe."

Closing her eyes slowly, the woman with the short black hair breathed raggedly as she tried to relax, to let all her fears and frustrations go, and find solace in his presence.Almost automatically, the slender woman's arms reached out, embracing the young man beside her tenderly."I trust you, Yosho.I just know you'll protect me.Thank you.I love you…." After muttering these few simple, yet powerful words, the young girl fell asleep, felling safe because of the youngest Masaki's presence.

"I love you too, Sakuya," he whispered, brushing her hair around gently with one hand, while he clenched the Tenchi-ken in the other, and kept an ever vigil watch of the doorway.As he did, a smile cracked on his lips, and he laughed under his breath, quietly at first, but over time it grew, until the young man could no longer hold in his laughter.

With a low moan, the sleeping woman roused, looking up at her boyfriend as if he had lost his mind."What's so funny?"

  
"I'm sorry," the youth apologized, wiping a tear form his eye."I was just trying to get my mind off our situation, and my mind started wandering.Remember when we went shopping, and you thought you had found the perfect outfit…."

Slapping Yosho's chest, Sakuya sat up a mock angry expression on her face. "I told you to never bring that up again!My god!I can't believe you let me walk around like that, and I told you we shouldn't have accepted that complimentary cup of Saki, just because it was my eighteenth birthday and all!"

"I don't know," the golden-eyed man chuckled, wincing back from her attack, "remember mom said it looked good on you, and I must say it was a rather…revealing outfit, and she said you didn't have enough to get THAT drunk….After all, no one knows more about Saki, and getting drunk, than Ryoko Masaki."

"Alright," the young woman laughed, sitting up and crossing her arms. "I'll admit that thing was a tad too revealing, and all for my tastes, after all I am NOT an exhibitionist.Still, you have to admit that you liked the way I looked…."

"Well, unlike my dad, I can admit to be attracted to a woman," the son of Ryoko proclaimed happily, "still, I am glad I took a couple pictures…."

  
"YOU DID WHAT!" Sakuya shouted, rising her voice, "I am so gonna kill you!"As the two youth's laughed, the room seemed to be less dismal, as well as less foreboding.

"It's been quiet a year, hasn't it, Yosho?" the young woman said, suddenly sounding very somber."I mean look at all the fun we've had.We've met, fallen in love, and now we're on a grand adventure.If things didn't look so bleak, then I'd say it was pretty romantic."

"Yes, but there is one thing we haven't done," the golden-eyed man said, with a smile. 

"AH!" Sakuya gasped, sounding appalled, "I think you've been around your mother too long, you know I'm not that kind of girl!"

"No that's not what I meant!" Yosho shouted, blood trickling from his nose. Quickly reigning in his hormones, the young man spoke in broken, embarrassed, phrases."I meant… I don't think that… in all the time we've been together…we've ever… kissed…."

Smiling, the smaller woman leaned forward, and closed her eyes, puckering her lips.Seconds later, her lips met his, causing the young man's heart rate to sky rocket, beating nearly as fast as her own.Reaching forward, the young man pulled her closer, so that she sat upon his lap.To each youth, this was more than a kiss; it was also an act of defiance.No matter how hopeless a situation Blackshire presented to them, no matter what he did, he could not break their love for each other, and both Yosho and Sakuya would agree, that as long as they had that, they could never, ever be defeated. 

  
**The Yagami:**

**Observatory Deck:**

Aboard one of the last starships of the Galaxy Police, is a man. He is a boy no longer, the road he has walked has begun to change him, to mold his soul and rework his mind.Only twenty-four hours ago he stood on his home planet, surrounded by family and friends, and enjoyed their company.Today, this young man rides the sea of stars, to encounter an evil so vile that apparently death itself fears it.Upon his back, he wears a rather odd technological looking backpack, with a large ring atop it.It is his task that once he finds this evil to activate this device, so that Washu, who may be dead for all he knows, will arrive and use the Omegaggedon Blaster.

This warrior of hope's name is Tenchi Masaki, and to say he has been having a bad day would be a vast understatement.As the angered youth looked into the vastness of space, his fury seemed to be equal only in measure to the grief he felt at his own loss._What a year this has been… first we find out about another universe, like ours only the exact opposite, then we learn that Ryoko and I had a kid there.One who grew up to give birth to a demon because both the Ryoko and me of that world died.After that I had to go to that world, since Mayuka wouldn't eat unless Ryoko, who had left me, I mean us, fed her.Then Blackshire came back, and this time it seemed we killed him for good, but now….Dad… Grandpa… why did you both have to die, and why was a killer plague unleashed on Earth?What kind of sick bastard would even fathom such a thing?_ Almost as soon as he finished his thought, the answer came to him, _Blackshire, that's who…._

A sudden hiss of dissipating matter caused the young man to look over his shoulder, and see a silver-haired woman looking out another panel in the side of this vessel, looking into the endless night, which surrounded them.Tenchi then felt a tug on his heart._Poor Ryoko,_ he thought, _having been alone for so long, and then to find out she had a mom, only to have her taken away.And no matter how much she might deny it, Yosho and Mayuka's capture is tearing her up more than even she knows.I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me._

_ _

As the young man began to advance on his beloved, he heard a deep sob.Once again he turned, this time to see Princess Ayeka Jurai, clutching a tissue in her hand, as tears rolled down her face. _Ayeka… man when I think about what's happened to her lately, I really get angry.She was just about to leave, and return to her home, her people, when Blackshire attacked, kidnapping Sasami, and claiming to have killed everyone on Jurai!I should go to her, offer my support…._ Taking a step forward, a gasp from behind caused him to stop.Angered at his foolishness, Tenchi clenched his fists, and glared at the ground._I can't!If I go to comfort either one of them, then all I'll do is make the other feel worse._

_I'm stuck…_

_ _

Closing his eyes tightly the young man started to ponder his situation, finally realizing that in his heart the answer was obvious.As he began to move towards the silver-haired woman, she slowly looked up at him, a faint smile on her lips, and teardrops welled at the edge of her golden eyes.Opening his mouth to comfort her, Tenchi was silenced, as Ryoko shook her head side to side slowly, before disappearing with a hiss of rearranged matter.

_What was that all about?_ The brown-haired youth asked himself, unsure why the busty space pirate had fled._Doesn't she want my help…?_Unsure, as always of Ryoko's motives, the young man walked over to his half-sister slowly, as he tried to find the proper words to say. As he drew closer, Tenchi slowed almost to a crawl, and when he reached the saddened woman, all he could do was place a supporting hand on her shoulder.

Before he even touched her, the slender woman with purple hair and tears rolling down cheeks knew he was there.Yet she still jerked slightly as his hand rested gently on her shoulder.Looking out into the cold darkness of space, the young princess had felt very small and alone, however the Tenchi's hand had become a tether, her lifeline out of that cold emptiness.Taking a few shallow breaths, Ayeka Jurai wiped her eyes of their tears, trying to bury her pain, but despite her best efforts, she could not.Finally she turned, her eyes redder than normal, from all her crying, and her nose twitching, and looked up into his brown eyes, which seemed to mirror her pain."Why," was all she could muster, as the slender woman in the pink kimono buried her head into her beloveds chest, allowing his chest to catch her tears, as if he could absorb the pain from her body.

Inhaling hard, Tenchi wrapped his arms lovingly around her, whispering into her ears gently. "Lady Ayeka…I'm sorry for what's happened…but don't you worry, we'll find a way to fix this.There has to be something we can do." 

_ _

"Sasami…" Ayeka quivered as she shook wearily in his arms.

Shushing her quietly, the young Jurain rubbed her head kindly, "we'll get her back, I promise, on my life.We will get her back, no matter what…."

**The Kitchen:**

In the mess hall of this fine vessel, two women worked out their frustration, and apprehension the only way they knew how.Ryoko Masaki stood before a vending machine, acquired by Kiyone from a thief who had tried to hide in their quadrant, a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

"DAMN MACHINE!" she screamed, hefting the large item off the floor, shaking it with her incredible might."Give me my candy bar!"

"You have to put money in it, Ryoko," Sasami said, as she cut food to put into one of the twenty pots of food she was working on.As she always did when extremely nervous, the blue-haired princess had been cooking for the past few hours, preparing numerous dishes, each more complicated than the last, just to keep her mind off whatever was troubling her.Blackshire's return, and the kidnapping of her nephew was enough to warrant a response like this.

"I DID PUT MONEY IN THIS STUPID THING," the cyan-haired woman roared, shaking the machine directly over her head, "now my candy bar is stuck!"

Giggling at her friend's anger, Sasami continued to dice carrots, under two sets of watchful eyes, the Ryo-Ohki's of Delight and Torment.She had to be on her best vigil to keep the tiny creatures from stealing her food, which helped to keep her distracted from the demons plaguing her thoughts.  
  


"AH!" Ryoko suddenly roared, and an explosion filled the air, and lit up the room.Spinning around to see what had happened, the pink-eyed woman realized she couldn't see anything, as a cloud of smoke filled the room.Coughing, the young woman waved her hand side to side, and finally saw what had been Ryoko's target.Sitting in the rubble of the vending machine, was the cyan-haired woman, a smile on her face as she happily swallowed bar after bar of candy.

"You know, Ryoko," coughed the Jurain, "maybe you shouldn't have done that, and it could…."

"Hey!" the lithe woman shouted, while attempting to swallow a rather large piece of chocolate.Grimacing to force the entire bar down her throat, the buxom woman shook one finger at her friend."It's not my fault GP officers don't carry very much saki!Why if they did, then I wouldn't have had to go for the chocolate.Besides, what's the worst that could happen? The GP in this universe are basically gone, and do you think the guy who stole it will ask us to PAY him for it?"

"No…" Sasami groaned, looking nervous, "but…."

"But what?" grumbled Ryoko, who resumed her search for more goodies to eat.

"The smoke from that blast might set off the kitchen's," at that instant, water began to spray from everywhere, drenching the two women, as well as everything else in the room."The sprinklers…." Groaning, Sasami bowed her head, realizing it was too late to escape her fate, as Ryoko sat, a bar of candy in each hand, her normally wild hair matted down flat over her face, a furious expression on her face. 

With a large sweat drop on her head, Sasami sighed, "I guess I better call Kiyone and have her turn off the shower, and we'll have to go dry our clothes…."

**The Cockpit:**

In the main control room, surrounded by various buttons, and monitors, sit two women.Each one holds the rank of Galaxy Police officer Detective first class, however that is where the similarities and quality of these two ends.One woman, Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu, is quiet probably the most kind and loving woman on board this ship, or indeed anywhere in the universe, with the possible exception of Sasami that is.Although her skill as an officer leaves much to be desired, her pure hearted love towards her friends and others more than makes up for it.Currently she is watching a monitor before her, as she had for the past six hours, while her partner, Kiyone Mabaki, a teal haired officer as well, did her best to deactivate a screeching alarm on her own console, while talking to someone on the other end of the intra-ship communicator. 

"Okay, Sasami," Kiyone said into the speaker, "I had a feeling Ryoko was involved somehow. She's usually at the bottom of things when stuff is getting broken…." The teal-haired woman suddenly jerked back, as a rather rude voice suddenly filled the air, shouting numerous vulgarities, and threats.It was of course, the voice of Ryoko Masaki. "Right…" she began, "well, why don't you two go get your clothes dried, and… Oops, I gotta go, we're going into an asteroid field, bye!"With a quick flip of the wrist the first class detective turned off the speaker, causing the cockpit to fall into complete silence. 

"Kiyone…" the ditzy blond asked in her usual confused manner, "I don't see any asteroids.Where are they?"

"There are no asteroids," the GP officer sighed, leaning back in her comfortable seat, as she placed her hands over her face. "I just didn't feel like having Ryoko Masaki screaming at me."

"Speaking of Ryoko, there she is now," the blue-eyed woman chimed, causing her stressed partner to sit up quickly in her seat. 

"What where?" Kiyone gasped, quickly scanning the area, concerned that the drenched woman might not take kindly to being lied to.

"She's not in here, silly.She's taking a walk outside the ship."

_Outside…?_ The green-eyed woman thought nervously as she activated the outer cameras and saw the silver-haired woman, standing on the ship's hull, as if it was completely natural._Man, I always forget how weird Ryoko is….Still when you compare her to what's been going on in my life this past year, she seems almost normal.I mean space pirates pretending to be GP officers, demons from other realms, not to mention hearing about another universe where I'm killed trying to protect my friends, from a monster I just met.It's almost enough to make me wish I HAD chosen to be a fisherman like my dad wanted, and not an officer for the Galaxy Police…._

**Outside:**

In the void of space, a lithe woman stared outward with her golden eyes, as she looked inward at herself at the same time._I'm out here once again, and why?I could be inside the ship right now, being held tightly in Tenchi's arms, having him comfort me, but instead I chose to let him be with Ayeka.Am I getting sick?I must be…. No, it's not that.I can trust Tenchi, and I know Ayeka, she would never do anything forward with him.Really I haven't lost anything…._Pausing the buxom woman looked at her hands, which were balled into fists before her waist._That's not true either I'm so close to losing everything, of being alone once again.Just like I was before I met my Tenchi.Then I was just a puppet, but I'm a human being now, and I have as much a right to have a life as anyone else.This past year has been the best one of my entire life.Of course, every second I spend with Tenchi and the others is even better than the last.Damn you Blackshire!Why did you have to come into my life?Why do monsters like you always plague me?Although despite your evil, some good came of it all, I meet Yosho, his mother woke up, and Tenchi… he said he loves me.But last night… that dream, that DAMN nightmare came back, and this time…this time when I killed Ayeka, I was enjoying it….*_

_ _

"Ryoko…" A voice suddenly said, coming from behind the lithe woman, tearing her from her brooding.Looking back Ryoko saw a comm. Port, and smiled slightly. 

_I guess I couldn't stay out here forever without those two noticing I was here…._ With a hiss of dissipating matter, the busty space pirate vanished. 

_ _

**Back in the Cockpit:**

"I guess she couldn't hear you, Kiyone." Mihoshi said with a shrug," it is kinda hard to hear out there, ya know."

"I could hear her just fine," a seductive voice answered, as the lithe woman with the silver-hearted pendant suddenly leaned between them."So, what is it you want?"

  
"Is it cold out there?You know you should really wear a space suit, you could catch a cold," the blonde woman rambled, "oh, and since you are offering, could you get me a soda? I'm really thirsty…."

"MIHOSHI!" Kiyone roared, her head becoming large as she yelled at her partner. "She wasn't asking YOU if you wanted something to EAT, she was asking ME why I bothered her."The teal-haired woman was so engrossed in berating her slow-witted partner, that she did not hear the twin hisses of material rearranging itself.

"Here you go, Mihoshi," Ryoko said, holding forward a can of cola for the sad looking woman.

"THANKS RYOKO," the blue-eyed woman shouted happily, her eyes wide with joy as she took the can, and began guzzling down its contents.

Kiyone glanced over at the silver-haired seductress; the teal-haired woman's mouth gaped open. 

"It's like dealing with Mayuka," Ryoko grumbled, "Now then what do you want?" 

"Uh…right…" The young detective said, looking at her partner, noting the similar trends between her friend and Tenchi's daughter. "Well you see Ryoko, I was thinking maybe we should attack Blackshire with not only this ship, but the two Ryo-Ohki's also.That way we can hit him from every angle."

"Very well, I want to talk to Tenchi first, but after that I'll see if the other me will agree to it.After all having three ships attacking The Ebon Shard would make things go a lot smoother," smiling deviously, the silver-haired woman glanced over her shoulder."I just hope we don't kill Blackshire in this attack, that's a pleasure I want all for myself…." With that, the golden-eyed space pirate vanished, leaving the two Galaxy Police officers alone, to prepare themselves for the battle ahead.

**Observatory Deck:**

As Ryoko phased through the hull, her golden eyes rested on a sight, which would have normally upset her, however currently, she did not feel any anger, at least none because of this.There was Tenchi, his arms still wrapped around Ayeka, and had she been in the mood, her keen ears would have heard the sweet words he was whispering to her, the promises he was making.Smiling, the silver-haired woman moved away, leaving the room slowly._Tenchi… you've made me so happy, before I even met you I knew joy because of you.That's why when the time comes… if anything should happen to me this time… _As a tear rolled down her eye, Ryoko shook her head. _Now's not the time to be sad, now I have to get angry, to use my hatred as a weapon, and this time… this time Blackshire, you won't be coming back!_

**An Hour Later:**

**The Ebon Shard:**

**The Docking Bay:**

Two figures, each looking like a creature from the darkest nightmare, stood beside a smaller ship.One, a creature resembling a nearly translucent gargoyle, with an elongated head and sinister red eyes, and the other a towering figure who body appeared to be made of a chitinous material, like that of an insect.He seemed to dwarf the vile creature beside him, and his eyes burned with unholy emerald light."Leech my boy, it's almost time for you to go.However first I need to go take care of business."

"Blackshire…" the computer interrupted suddenly. "You asked me to continue to monitor Yosho and Sakuya, in case they are doing anything…."

"Yes, so what is it computer?I'm a busy demon!" 

"They appear to be laughing sir."

"Laughing?" Leech laughed, causing his vile frame to quake."Not very good at breaking their spirits, now are you, 'dad.'"

"Also, I am picking up three ships quickly approaching our location," the computer interrupted."I believe it is the Yagami, and two Ryo-Ohki's."

"Well I don't care for the fact they are happy, but it is typical of that boy to upset me.I mean here I go through all this trouble to break his spirit and how do I get repaid?" Slamming his fist on the vessel before him, the towering black giant had a smile on his face, causing his jagged teeth to glisten in the dim light, "with laughter…. Still, everyone is right on schedule… But sadly I have to be going.Leech," he began turning to his creation, "engage the weapon system, on alpha program.Don't go any higher.I just want you to keep them occupied while I go pay our benefactor a visit."A minor chuckle rumbled from the ebon knight's throat."Of course, remember to leave our special area available, for entry…." Leaning forward the large figure clutched the two diamonds containing his hostages in his ebon hands, before crawling into his vessel. 

"If you say so," Leech grumbled, "just don't forget, you are supposed to send me on a trip to godhood!"

_Oh I didn't forget your purpose yet, my dear boy…. _Blackshire smiled as his vessel shot out of the massive starship. _No, you are far too important to forget just yet…_"Well son, I think it's time for me to go.Try and stay out of trouble…." Having made his arrogant remark, the evil beast's ship, sprang to life, launching itself off the massive ship, to face it's destiny.

Sighing heavily, the bizarre gargoyle watched the ebon shuttlecraft drift into space, almost appearing to melt into its surroundings."Computer…."

"Yes, Leech?" the emotionless voice of the Ebon Shard asked, prepared to take whatever orders were given.

"Run Program Alpha, to great our guests.I want to makes sure they know we see them."

"Acknowledged, but sir…" the ship began, "the Alpha Program will miss them, occasionally hitting with a weak blow.This will also not utilize the full power of our defenses.Against such adversaries, I would advise the Omega-"

"WHAT YOU THINK IS NOT IMPORTANT!" The life stealer roared, "Blackshire knows what he's doing, and he wants them to think we're doing our best.But don't worry, you'll get your moment of glory, he's told me quiet a bit about what's to happen in the next few hours…." _Smiling, the nearly transparent monster became lost in his thoughts, as dreams of godhood drifted through his mind.Soon, I will be a god.I will go to Torment, and steal the love and pureness out of everyone there's souls.Then I, and I alone will rule there, and if Blackshire tries to stop me…. _Shaking his head, the evil creature returned to reality, his jagged teeth held in a sneer, "Now if you need me, I'm going to the bridge.I want to see what Yosho and that woman are doing."

**The Bridge:**

Once again, Leech broke proper protocol, as he rested happily in the main control seat.He knew if Blackshire were here, or found out what he was doing, and then his life would become more hellish than it already was.Currently however such thoughts were not important to him.All that mattered was the two people on the monitor before him.He watched carefully as Yosho and Sakuya kissed, enjoying each other's presence, and finding comfort in each other's arms.It was the one thing he hated most about them, about all who had someone in their life.Since he knew deep down, that no one would ever, nor could ever, love a beast like him.Yet he was content to merely steal that moment from others, so that his own loneliness was spread.However there was something about this woman that made his blood run hot.He was not sure what, perhaps it was the fact that she was his only victim to survive his absorption, or, as he always told himself, it was simply because despite how intimate HE had become in her life, she still clung to her boyfriend with all the love in her heart. 

"That girl… she loves him, this I know.Although her memories are becoming distant, I do recall her love for him."With an insidious glare in his red glowing eyes, Leech focused on Yosho. "I swear I'll kill you for that, boy!A creature like me cannot know love, and since your life is connected to the master's, like my own, I will make sure you pay, PAY for my inconvenience…."

** **

**The Yagami:**

** **

With a gleam in her eye, Kiyone and Mihoshi guided their vessel ever closer to the massive starship before them.Despite it's massive size, the ebon warship seemed to have very little in the way of weapons, and what it did have was not very impressive.   
  


"What is going on here?" the teal-haired woman asked aloud, more to herself than to her partner.

"We're attacking that ship," Mihoshi replied."Didn't you know that?"

Sighing heavily, Kiyone shook her head, "of course I knew that!But why is Blackshire making it so easy for us?I mean what has he been doing all this time?His ship isn't nearly as strong as I would have thought it would be."

"Kiyone…." An angry voice hissed over the intercom.It was Ryoko, from Torment, calling from her Ryo-Ohki. "Are you there?"

** **

"Oh HI, Ryoko!How are you?" the bubbly partner answered, as she absent-mindedly typed in commands, which more by luck than skill, helped the large red vessel avoid the attacks from the Ebon Shard.

"…Kiyone," Ryoko Masaki continued, "Ryo-Ohki has located a weak point in that thing's hull.I think we can beam down."

"What about the attacks?" The first class detective responded, "We can't all go, I mean who will run the ships?"

  
"Well if you're Ryoko's Ryo-Ohki is anything like mine, then dodging weak shots like this won't be hard.Besides, can't you put that thing on autopilot?Just have it fly out of range, and then have it come back when we need it.Although I hate to admit it, I get the feeling we're all going to be needed this time.Remember, my son is on that ship, and I don't want to be taking any chances with his life.He's all I have left of my Tenchi…."

Leaning back in her chair, the teal haired woman nodded weighing her options with a quick tactical mind."Alright, I tell everyone to get ready, and relay the message.Then we'll go in."  
  
****

**A short time later:**

**The Data Base:**

** **

In his new body Blackshire took his first steps off the oval transport to stand before the great cathedral of his patron saint. _It is time…. _

_ _

Throwing his hands out before him, the ebon monster propelled the great doors open, which slammed open with a thunderous boom.Strutting into the room, confidence clear in his stroll, the master of The Ebon Shard had to force himself to contain his joy.After a long stroll, he finally arrived at his destiny.The ebon monster paused before a great red gem, which was supported by twin trusses, as he waited for the inevitable change, which was to occur.

With a shimmer of power, the air around the great gem transformed taking the shape of the head of an ancient man."What is it, Blackshire…? Why have you returned?"

"I've done what our lady asked, and I expect payment."

The being called D3 leaned forward, "Then where is Mrs. Washu?"

Taking a deep breath, the ebon monster sighed, holding up a diamond containing one of the women in each hand.Shaking his head, the creature with the black soul let them drop.As the twin jewels descended, they began to grow, and in moments the occupants inside could clearly be seen. Washu, with a terrified look on her face, and little Sasami, a look of terror and great sadness, as she appeared to be trying to pry something from around her wrist."NOW," Blackshire shouted, as he watched the deity before him nearly explode, as it's old eyes fixated upon the red-haired woman in one gem, "my reward…."

Clearing its throat, making a sound like rumbling thunder, D3 glared at Washu."One moment…." With that the temple around him vanished, as did D3, and the night sky filled with black shadows, the shadows of gods.These were all but splinters of the grand vision he saw.A woman, who seemed to be composed of the universe, with short brown hair, which looked more like a helmet, with a plume of orange hairs in the front.Her deep blue eyes, with dark red pupils showed no emotion, yet held a tremendous power all their own.Green markings came up from her jaw, and a ring of metal floated about her like a collar, holding her white royal cloak which somehow whipped in the void of space.At the center of her chest rested a red jewel unfathomably big.Her clothes were a deep brown, with intricate designs in a lighter color.

"Washu…" the royal deity gasped, for the first time in her existence at a loss for words.Shrinking down to mortal size, a full foot shorter than the ebon knight who would have bitten his own lips to contain his joy were that he had lips.Standing before the diamond prison, Tokimi caressed the glimmering sides of the container, hunger in her eyes."Excellent work, Blackshire.You have pleased me.But why have you brought me this other girl?I did not ask for her?"

_Ah yes, one of my favorite parts…._"That is Tsunami."The great goddess looked at him, not believing his words."Or should I say that girl is bound to her, they are as one, assimilated and all.At least, that is what her and Tsunami claim."Shrugging the black clad monster held out his arms in a 'what are you gonna do' fashion.

"Ah…"the goddess said, standing tall, her body growing, to tower over Blackshire."I suppose it is time for you reward then.Tell me, you are different somehow… I sense the boy I warned my minion within you…."

Kneeling, the ebon monster looked up, "I received a new body, and I suppose you are talking about Masaki…. Let's just say I'm his true offspring that and you are what you consume.Now if I may be so bold, m'lady it appears you want to get to know your sisters, and I believe you owe me something…."

"First tell me this, how do I free Mrs. Washu?"

"My power…" the chitinous creature hissed, rising to his feet, his fist clenched. "I merely wish it so I may return to my ship, and save it from the attackers!"

"You dare much, speaking to me in such a manner, however you did succeed…" pointing one divine finger forward, a blast of power radiated forward, enveloping the ebon monster.

The power of a goddess, the Lighthawk Wings, a force beyond scientific comprehension, was now being infused into the core of this beast.Blackshire leaned back, as he felt the power flow into him.Bellowing loud enough to nearly shatter reality, the power he had been infused with suddenly came forth, revealing it's awesome nature.The calling of this power sounded like the rumble of heavy thunder, as the weapon formed, a roar like the sound of something struck by lightning, echoed in the wall-less cathedral.When Tenchi Masaki had called forth the wings of the Lighthawk, it was a beautiful sight, pure light and power brought forth for the cause of justice.However the blade which the ebon knight held was not some vision of light, instead it was black weapon, one with emerald cracks running it's length, pouring vile power into the air around him.

Looking on in amazement, a truly interesting bedazzling for a goddess, Tokimi shook her head at the sight before her."I have never seen the Lighthawk power react in such a way…."

"That's because in my possession this is not a wing of the Lighthawk sword." The black knight proclaimed holding his weapon aloft, taking in its grandeur and prestige.As he spoke, his words came in short loud bursts, "I am a demon, but not just any demon, and I am THE demon.I am the one who will end the eternal war between Good and Evil, Torment and Delight, I am Blackshire, and this…." He paused, slowly bringing his arm down, admiring the blade carefully as if it might have a crack of flaw, "this is the sword of the DARKRAVEN!"Almost as if in response to his words, the black blade with its rivers of emerald power began glowing brightly, and in a flash of light, disappeared."Your light, m'lady, was corrupted by my soul, and now with this power I will meet Masaki, and end this battle once and for all.Now I shall have my truest dream, the one only I could attain.I shall face the legend in combat, and stand toe to toe with him, before I tear him apart…."

"Blackshire…" the heavenly being began, coming out of her glare.The mighty goddess's tempter reached its limit's, as she realized he had fully fulfilled his part of their deal.As the ebon monster spun to see what she wished, his green eyes focused on the source of her anger, the twin diamonds containing the two captured women.

"Ah yes…" he muttered turning about slowly to the woman who had given him his power. "In order to open the gems, you simply have to…" pausing he stepped between the large diamonds, holding out one knuckle on each hand, "give them a good tap."Bringing his arms down in swooping motions, the black demon clanked each container, causing them to shatter into thousands of pieces.The red-haired genius, as well as the blue-haired princess, dropped to their knees.  
  


"Welcome Washu…." The powerful goddess proclaimed, increasing in size, to tower over all before her."Tsunami…" she mention, more as a side note than anything else.

"Huh…" the red-haired woman groaned, rising to her feet slowly.Looking around, she saw Sasami, still on all fours, appearing very weak.However what she saw next filled her completely with dread."BLACKSHIRE!"

Bowing deeply, the black knight cast her a smile with his chitinous teeth. "Lady Washu, Hello and…. Goodbye, I'm afraid I have to be going.SO many people to kill and all…."

Turning her attention to the presence before her, Washu was taken aback, "you must be Lady Tokimi." The massive goddess merely nodded. "You also must be insane to ally with Blackshire!"

The woman with the all seeing eyes squinted, not liking her sister's tone, "you would do well to hold your tongue, Lady Washu.We have much to discuss, but for now…. Blackshire…." She paused focusing on the ebon knight who watched this scene withsheer delight."Leave…."

Appearing almost offended, the black beast stepped back, and then bowed once again."As you demand, my lady…." And with a fizzle of power, the monstrous creature vanished, leaving the three women alone for the first time in well over twenty thousand years.

**Outside the Cathedral:**

"Blackshire…" D3's voice shouted into the overjoyed villain's mind and ears. "I would congratulate you on your success."

Halting his waltz towards his ship, the tyrannical beast looked at his hands, where he could call forth the terrible power he had been given."So you wanted to see the man who proved you were a failure, a complete, and utter FAILURE."

"Mind your tongue, I could kill you with a thought…."

Blackshire, his back still to the massive floating head, stared forward, his eyes glowing furiously with intense hate.Holding one arm skyward, he called forth his blade, the one given to him by Tokimi, causing a thunderous explosion to fill the air."Is that a fact… how about we test that theory then…." Spinning about the evil creature flung the blade, which turned into a coal colored scythe, with intense accuracy, it's course taking it straight through the forehead of his foe. 

However the blade had no effect, and the deity before him made a shrugging motion with its eyes."Worthless attempt, mortal.Now I will show you how to kill…" Just as the power began to build in his nigh all seeing eyes, D3 stopped a look of pain in his face."What…"

"Feeling a bit weak?Like your body is tearing itself apart?" The black creature asked with a joyous cackle, as the black scythe returned to his hand, becoming a sword once more."Perhaps that's because that is what is happening…." The bearded being opened it's mouth to speak, but a that instant the pain seemed to increase even more, as his form began to disperse, like dust in a wind storm."You want to know how?" the green-eyed demon asked, approaching this prey merrily."It's very simple.This is a demonic blade, charged by my life force, and you are a god, or at least one of her underlings….I don't think I need to finish the rest, do I?You know what happens when a god is mortally wounded by a demon blade, since the two are opposites…."

Walking away slowly, his cloak wiping behind him, the evil schemer laughed."Are you at a loss for words?Well let me remind you what's going to happen, you're going to die! Oh, and don't think your lady will hear your pathetic cries for help.She's much too busy talking to her sisters to have anything to do with you!"As the mighty being, called D3, entered his last moments, his azure eyes and keen ears could never, in a thousand years forget that horrible sight, as the demon, who would destroy all, walked away with power given to him by his Lady, and his soul chilling laugh that filled the air.

Realizing subtly and protocol were no longer an issue, the hissing sound of matter flickering in and out of existence filled the air, symbolizing that Blackshire was gone.The demon had returned to his Hell.

**Aboard the Ebon Shard:**

It was truly a site to behold, as Tenchi Masaki and all his extended family, plus the visiting Ryoko and Sasami, stood at their ready, watching every possible angel.Having just teleported into the area, they now stood facing a wall with three large passageways, which led further into the dark ship.

"Alright, where is he?" Ryoko Masaki shouted, anger filling her voice, her golden eyes darting about."Where is Blackshire?"

"Why right here, my dear…" a vile voice sounded from above, causing everyone to gaze upward.There, standing in all his glory, was the master of this ship, the evil lord of terror, Blackshire."Welcome to The Ebon Shard, the site of our final battle.Where only one group will survive…."

"I have heard enough of your speeches, and I have most certainly had enough of you, you…you… monster!" the purple haired princess screamed, her squinting eyes looking increasingly menacing with her Jurain battle outfit.Summoning all her power, the young princess flew forward, preparing to strike dead the man who had committed such terrible genocide to her people.

Sighing the ebon monster closed his eyes, disappearing at the instant when the young princess's fist was about to come into contact with him."Really princess," the black-souled creature proclaimed, his voice echoing in the massive room, however the location of the vile man was indiscernible."If you don't like me that's one thing, but there's no need to be vulgar!"For a moment, the voice stopped, replaced by a wicked laugh."However I'm sure you didn't come here to talk to me, much to my regret.No, I'd bet lives you came for your friends, their lives….If you ever want to see them again, all you have to do is go down the halls before you, but I warn you, each person is set to die in exactly one hour, which doesn't give you much time to save them.But don't worry, if you split into three groups, I'm sure you can save their stupid, pitiful lives… and don't worry, all paths lead to me, in the end I will be waiting in my throne room, until then…."

"It's a trap," Kiyone said holding her gun at the ready, eyeing the area suspiciously.

"But, Kiyone," the ditzy blond proclaimed, looking concerned at her partner, "if we don't go down each path, Washu, Sasami, Mayuka, Yosho, and his girlfriend might end up dead!"

_I never liked that girl anyway,_ the cyan-haired woman noted, _she's way too cheap for my boy… _"Oh quit worrying," she said beginning to float off the floor. "I can just teleport around, and find everyone, then I'll take out Blackshire.No problem! You all just head down the middle path, I'll catch up later…" with that, a sound of matter dissipating filled the air, followed by a shriek of pain and the sizzle of electricity.Landing with a thud, the lithe woman twitched as she lay on the ground, "oh… I forgot…Yosho said this ship had a tremendous shield, made by Washu…. "

Stepping up to the wall, the silver-haired woman pressed her hand against the cold metal.For long moments she shoved, and then pulled away, shaking her head sadly side to side."No good.I can't phase through the wall.It looks like we'll have to split up, but how will we decide who goes where?"

"Well, I shall go with Lord Tenchi, to save my sister, and the others." Ayeka declared, standing proudly beside the young man.

"Like hell I'm letting you go with Tenchi alone!" the silver-haired woman growled, flying quickly over to grab one of Tenchi's arms."He's mine!"

As the argument between the two women escalated, a tiny voice suddenly broke the battle, "excuse me," Sasami interrupted. "I think I will go down the left passage.I don't know why, but I feel a pull that way, as if it's my destiny.Something important is waiting for me down there."

"Tsunami talking to you again?" Ryoko Masaki asked, brushing herself off as she got to her feet, noticing the young blue-haired woman nod uncertainly."Maybe Yosho is down there, he is from our world, so maybe she can feel him in this place…."

"Ryoko!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted, coming from the middle passage.It was a voice that caused the blood of all there to stop in their chests; it was the voice of Mayuka Masaki.

"Mayuka!" the former space pirate roared, blasting off at full speed down the main corridor, without a care for the consequences. 

"No wait!" Tenchi screamed, holding out his arm as he rushed after her, yet it appeared something was pulling him back, turning he saw Ayeka holding his arm tightly in her embrace, a pleading look in her eyes. "What are you doing Ayeka, we have to go after Ryoko!"

"And we shall, Lord Tenchi, but this is obviously a trap, and it would be best to not rush in.Who knows what that monster has planned for us in there."

"Alright then, it's settled," Kiyone, declared. "Ayeka, you and Tenchi go down the center.Ryoko, you and Sasami take the left passage, and Mihoshi and I will take the right hallway.If he wasn't lying, then we'll all meet in the main chamber, with the hostages safe and sound"

Nodding their agreement, the assembled group prepared to divide and conquer, yet before they did, Tenchi stopped them, to say one final thing."I just want all of you to know that I love you very deeply, and I wish you the best.Now let's save our friends, and go home, where ever that ends up being…" 

"Don't worry, Tenchi," Sasami chimed, trying to sound happy at his dismal moment, "we're in the universe of Delight, what could possibly go wrong?"

**Moments later:**

As the three groups crossed the threshold of their respective hallways, massive doors slammed shut behind them, completely sealing them within.As the three teams stood in total darkness, suddenly the long corridor's filled with light, casting away the insidious darkness, and from his throne room, a horrible evil watched various monitors with intense interest, as the three groups began to advance down the halls.If they could hear his words, then the trio of heroes might have been more cautious in their path, but since they could not, they had no clue where they were."Welcome to the Halls of Dreams," Blackshire told himself, as if narrating the events before him."A place where nightmare's come alive.I'm afraid you all have been lied to; the hostages are all quiet dead.There is no saving them, but you are welcome to try and stop me still if you like.However in the end I hold all the cards, and none of you stand a chance.Oh well, time for the FUN to begin…."

**Next Time:** All right, the battle begins! As Tenchi and the others embark on their quest to find Mayuka, Sakuya, Yosho, Washu, and Sasami, but what will they find?What did Blackshire do to poor Mayuka?Find out next time when Leech goes on a field trip, and Yosho tangles with Blackshire for the final time, for the fate of both universe's, as the ebon knight reveals the full extent of his vicious plan!Blackshire's throwing a party, and everyone is invited, whether they want to be or not.Be here next time, it's sure to be a killer….

**Chapter 23: The Halls Of Dreams**

* Ryoko's nightmare she is speaking of was last heard of during just before Blackshire's attack on Plesruis.


	23. The Halls of Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters. I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Leech, Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar, Lued, and Posic. Thank you. 

* Means a note at the end of the story 

Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?! 

Chapter 23: The Hall of Dreams * 

THE LEGEND: 

The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one. These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares. You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end. Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail. However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate. It is a realm where evil reigns supreme. In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands. 

But, that is not the entirety of the legend. For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight. This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves. His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing. If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse. The curse that evil shall always prevail. But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time. 

The horror of this war was but a painful memory to the Masaki family, however recent events have changed that, from dreaded nightmare, to reality. 

Blackshire has returned, bringing pain and sorrow with him. To the dismay of the extend family, and their visitors, the ebon monster had came back, bearing horrible news, the death of Jurai, as well as kidnapping Yosho, Washu, Mayuka, and Sasami. When the other's went after him, the nightmare creature from Torment obliterated Tenchi's home town, killing his father and grandfather in the process, leaving everyone to wonder, what about the other Washu? Now the battle is joined aboard the Ebon Shard, as Tenchi and his friends do their best to make it through Blackshire's most terrifying creation yet, the Halls of Dreams.... 

Chapter 23 of 26: 

Deep Space: 

The planets in the special protected sector are often thought to be uninhabited, or if they do support life that it is a very primitive form of life. This is far from the truth, as most officers of justice, space pirates, and various scum of the universe know all too well. It is here that a lone vessel prowls, preparing to land on a large asteroid, populated by a small tavern. A place where the dregs of society hide, where the worst the universe has to offer can try to escape from those pursuing them. 

Outside this hovel of scum and villainy, a star craft is preparing to land, one, which contains an extraordinary passenger. Its shape was dagger-like, and on its side was a crest, the emblem of one who belongs to the Bounty hunter's guild. 

Victor Duras took a deep breath as he examined the watering hole for evil. The first thing one would notice about him was how his right eye was covered in a metal patch due to a scar which ran from his right brow, past his angular nose, and ending at the side of his neck. The second noteworthy feature of the bounty hunter would be that his skin, which appeared to be well tanned, was in fact a tawny colored fur that covered every corner of his well-built body. With an unconscious motion, the mighty Priderian brushed his curly mass of dark red and black hair out of his eye, and quickly pulled it back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. 

"It's time... after all these months I've found ye," he growled in a deep throaty voice, as he peered out of his ship with his good left eye. Moving his hat, so that it concealed his tawny fur covered face. Stepping out of his vessel, the feral looking creature checked himself, making sure all his equipment was not only ready, but also concealed behind his brown trench coat. Smiling, he patted his weapon of choice, The Terra Blaster, a ballistics weapon, very useful in a world where everyone protects themselves from energy, and not slug based, weapons. All right, ye monster, time to pay for yer crimes. 

Inside: 

Stepping into the dingy hovel, the strong bounty hunter sneered as his eyes took in the inhabitants. Everywhere his good gray eye looked, he saw a bounty, someone whose life was sought by many, both law enforcers and lawbreakers. Keldra Veldziffer... didn't think she was still alive, and there's Angus Komolisha.... But where is.... Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat, as the large man saw who he had been looking for. 

Sitting at a table in the corner of the establishment was a ragtag group of ruffians, who bore more scars and weapons than the bounty hunter had seen on any one person before. However what had caught his eye was the man who stood with one leg on his chair, as he told the others a story, as if he were some lore weaver speaking to his patrons. The man was small in stature, wearing a large dark blue ragged cloak on his shoulders, with large jutting shoulder pads, meant to give him a menacing and larger look, however due to his shriveled appearing body, it only made him look like a child trying to dress in his father's clothes. Almost instantly, Victor knew who that man was; his weasel-like appearance, red-ruby eyes, and oily black hair were a dead give away. Walking towards the table, the Priderian, tossed off his hat, not wanting anything to block his line of sight. Moving one hand into his coat, he quickly unfastened his weapon of choice, a Terra Blaster ballistic handgun. Stopping behind a row of overly muscled thugs, the large man showed a fearsome row of teeth at the little man. "Ye are Sigius Meldred," he asked, more of an acquisition than a question. 

"Who wants to know," the smaller man shrugged, a winning smile on his face as he glanced at his companions. "You thinking of trying something, pup?" Staring at this newcomer, the ruby-eyed man could only shake his head at the absurdity of it all. To think this freak, with his muscles, and attitude, would dare to come in here... why I can't believe such guys are still alive! 

"My name is Victor Duras of the Gehenna Hunter's Guild, and I have personal business with ye, if ye are Sigius Meldred." The scarred bounty hunter eyed the entire group warily as the ruby-eyed criminal stopped his casual attitude. "It's about some friends of mine, specifically the detectives Kiyone Makabi, and Mihoshi Kuramitsu...." 

Placing his hands over his face, the self-absorbed criminal seemed to be embarrassed, however in truth he was hiding something. Something dark and terrible, behind his hands, his eyes now glowed an unholy emerald green. "Did you say Kiyone and Mihoshi are your friends?" Pulling his hands away, now revealing normal eyes, the weasel-like man grinned, "well then, I most certainly am Sigius Meldred, and I know why you're here, it's about Kenzar and Blackshire right? Well I have something to show you, but not in here, what's say we go outside, and settle this like gentlemen...." 

"So ye are Meldred then?" he asked flatly. The ruby-eyed man merely nodded, in that instant, Victor reacted, lunging forward with one of his muscular arms, to grab the smaller person by the throat, and with a swift spinning motion, he not only through his prey out the door, but drew his gun, pointing it towards the table. To his surprise, no one in the bar had moved, or even cared in the slightest, to see Sigius thrown from his seat, casting a quick glance outside, he saw why. The little man lay flat on his back, not on the ground however with pieces of board in his back, but hovering just of the barren ground, an eerie green glow circling his body. Damn it all to hell, why is it every one of these monsters has to have some kind of force field? Guess we do this the old fashioned way.... Smiling barely to himself, the large Priderian walked through the crowds, holding his gun at the ready. As well as once again missing a crucial piece of evidence. All those who had sat with Sigius now had the same feature among them, green glowing eyes.... 

Outside: 

Having righted himself, Sigius floated, sitting cross-legged before the advancing Priderian, his hands on his knees as he laughed insanely. "So you're friends of Kiyone and Mihoshi, huh? Sure are a weirdo! You know they're visiting with me right now. But don't worry, there's nothing between us, just bad blood." 

"What are ye talkin' about?" Victor said eyeing his prey suspiciously. "You and I both know, Sigius, that you don't take hostages, you're too much of a coward." 

Looking around, as if thoroughly bored, the little man grinned. "Yes, Sigius is a coward; a sniveling, whining coward, no good for anything really. Thankfully I am not him." 

"Then who be ye?" 

"My name is Blackshire," the second to Kenzar laughed, as his own eyes suddenly burst into a green unholy glow. "And I've made a decree. One I think makes total sense... No one gets out alive!" 

"That goes for you too, ye monster. Ye've caused enough pain. I don't care what game ye're trying to pull, but I want yer head." At that moment, screams filled the air, coming from behind the opposing duo. Glancing over his shoulder, the Priderian kept one of his keen ears pointed towards his adversary. Now what's going on in there? One problem at a time... "Now then, I think it's time for you to die." 

"Before you try to kill me, why don't you take a look in there," Sigius grinned, pointing into the shack. "I think it will show you how hopeless it is to oppose me. To oppose Blackshire." 

Turning his gray eye towards the floating figure Victor grinned, showing his small sharp teeth, "I'm not that dumb." 

"Then let me demonstrate my point..." holding his hands to the sky, the little man's body suddenly surged with emerald power, filling the air. 

Gasping, the strong Priderian took a step back, trying to make sense of the scene. What kind of energy system does stuff like this? Reacting quickly he pulled the trigger, and a thunderous roar followed, as the small point of metal flew towards the man at the center of this bizarre maelstrom. Yet once again the fur covered man stepped back, how? How is he doing this? It's not possible? 

With a grin on his face, and a hate in his eyes, which flourished in the torment he was causing, Blackshire held his index and middle fingers on each hand forward, as green power flowed forth from them encasing something just in front of the slender man. It was the slug that Victor had just fired. "Looking for this," " The possessor of bodies asked in an amused tone, nodding towards the bullet. "Ah... you wanted to shoot me, didn't you? Well why disappoint...." Throwing his arms wide open, the evil monster released the bullet, allowing it to fly straight through his chest. As Sigius' body winced in pain, he reeled as the bullet once again flew through him, this time coming from behind. Time and again the slug penetrated the weasel-like man's body, causing him to cry out louder each pass. Finally with a trembling body, he collapsed to the ground, the emerald power fading away. 

"How could ye do such a thing to yerself?" The large Priderian asked, stunned by this turn of events. 

Breathing weakly, as he cackled, Blackshire propped himself on one elbow. "You don't get it do you?" 

Suddenly his voice changed, becoming more labored, and sorrowful, "Blackshire... doesn't need a body, he just uses them for his amusement. You, me, this whole universe... we're his playthings. Anyone he's met, can be taken... I've done so many terrible things since he took over my body, these past few months, when I thought I was free; have been the worst Hell I can imagine. I once hated," taking a moment to wipe a trickle of blood from his parched lips; the ruby-eye man began to tear up. "I once hated... those who were law abiding citizens. But now... now I wish to Kame that I were one of them, and not a toy for this demon... You see, his true form isn't here... it's on the Yenvala... or as he calls it The Ebon Shard.... Now... please," Sigius gasped, before entering into a coughing fit, spitting up a mass of blood and phlegm, as he reached up towards the strong Priderian. "If you have even one ounce of pity, a shred of kindness in your soul, kill me...AH...." The weasel-like man suddenly screamed, grabbing his chest as if her were suffering from a heart attack, as well as arching his back as he writhed on the barren ground. 

"Yes..." he hissed, his eyes taking an emerald glow, "Kill Sigius if you dare, bounty hunter. Embrace the darkest corner of your soul. Revel in my domain.... It won't matter, soon, soon I will be god here, and all you know and love will die. Come on, show me you have the guts to do it...." 

Retaking control of his body, the ruby-eyed man glanced up at his foe, tears pouring from his eyes. The wounded pirate moved his lips as if to say something, but only one word uttered forth. Yet in that one word was more power than any thing the muscular gun for hire had ever heard. "Please...." 

Retaking aim with his Terra Blazer from its holster, Victor took aim and then looked away. Looking into the night sky, seeking absolution in the heavens, the bounty hunter fired. The shot echoed in his ears for a long time, even when he stopped hearing it with his keen ears, it was in his mind, engraved there for how long he could not say. 

In his long life, the well-built man had killed man villains, from would be conquerors, to space pirates, even down to crime bosses, and he had done it without remorse. However this time, it was different. This time he was not killing a ruthless tyrant, or lawbreaker. This time he was ending a man's suffering and deep down he knew this was not the end. For the fate of everything, and everyone was going to be decided in the next few hours, on a black starship, and there was NOTHING he or anyone else could do, but sit back, and wait for the endgame to play itself out. 

Kiyone... Mihoshi...he mentally whispered, before turning his attention back to the bar he and Sigius had just left. `Ere now, seems a might quiet, considering Sigius' men were in there and all. Might as well have a look.... 

Peering inside the rank cavern, Victor shook his head. Where once there had been a dive of villainy, now there was only a slaughterhouse. In the middle of the butchery, sat the men who Sigius had been with, hideous smiles on there faces, and vacant, dead looks in their eyes. What kind of monster is this Blackshire? Who would have his own men kill so many, then kill them in turn? 

With a sigh, Victor pulled out his sidearm as he walked inside the wreckage of the bar. Checking to see that the chambers were all loaded, he spun the cylinder of the gun as he snapped the safety off. With no outward change in demeanor, the scarred Priderian leveled his pistol and fired repeatedly. In a matter of moments, all of Sigius's former crew lay dead. Again Victor sighed and re-holstered the Terra-Blazer firearm. 

Putting his large rimmed hat back on his head as he left, the well-built Priderian sneered. Kiyone... Mihoshi... what have you gotten yourselves into.... 

Inside The Ebon Shard: 

Throne Room: 

In the inner sanctum of Blackshire's dark star ship, a horrifying scene takes place. A being of pure terror sits atop a throne, a long row of large ebon steps leading to him, his form cloaked in darkness, only his unholy eyes flickering the night, a wicked grin formed upon his chitinous face. 

At the base of the large stairwell is another occurrence, also wrought with portent. Leech, Blackshire's right hand man held a terrified woman with short black hair in his sinister grasp. With slow movements, the young woman tried to loosen his deadly hold. Parallel to this demonic beast was a golden-eyed youth, who had seen more than his share of morbid events. Yosho Masaki stood ready, a sneer on his face as he held the Tenchi-ken in his hands, the blade not drawn. Damn it, why did I have to be so stupid! Why did I have to fall asleep on this ship? That let that blasted thing kidnap Sakuya again, and hold her hostage. My own idiocy once again is costing me.... The only light, which filled the room, seemed to come from a large device on a platform in the ebon staircase. It appeared to be some form of vortex, or portal, yet the blinding light it gave off made details nearly impossible to see. 

"Do you wonder what he's doing?" Leech laughed darkly with a head motion to the ebon knight sitting high above them. Grinning triumphantly the life-stealing creature called up to his dark master. "HEY BLACKSHIRE!" 

With a groggy shaking of his head, Blackshire opened his eyes wide, peering down at them. "Ah... I was... elsewhere...." 

"I'll say," the love siphoning beast proclaimed under his breath, "so what's our next move?" 

"Next move..." the ebon warrior whispered. Suddenly his face contorted, becoming full of mirth and joy. "Computer, run The Omega Program...." 

With a voice devoid of any emotion, the ship responded, "As you command master...." 

Outside: 

As the shots of the Ebon Shard fired randomly, the twin Ryo-Ohki's as well as the Yagami, which tried to flee the scene, following a preprogrammed course, nimbly dodges the meager attacks from the evil ship. Yet despite their superior dodging, not one of the weapons on any of the ships, could so much as dent the hull of the black vessel, for despite the sheer power of the twin Ryo-Ohki's, it was still no match for a ship whose shielding was built by Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, nor could they know that the area they fought was none other than Torment itself. 

At this time, the computer has just initialized Blackshire's command, and The Omega Program has begun. Where once the black star ship has possibly one hundred cannons, set to fire ineffectively and on low power, now there where hundreds of thousands, each designed to attack these mighty star faring vessels. The appearance from their hidden enclaves now gave the Ebon Shard the look of a large black porcupine, making the ship itself nearly impossible to see under the sea of cannons. A fraction of a moment later, each cannon fired, filling the void of space with blast after blast of emerald power. 

In her life, both in Torment, and Delight, Ryo-Ohki had faced odds, which would blow ones mind, however even with 5000 years worth of experience, the outcome of this battle was easy to detect before it even began. Blackshire had spent many long hours, learning everything about his foes from the Database, and then used that knowledge, with his Chronological Enhancer, to upgrade his ship in ways no one could have ever fathomed. A mere breath after the attack began, both Ryo-Ohki's shields were failing, each shot was fired with extreme precision, and the sheer number of blasts made evasion tactics nigh impossible. However, all did not seemed lost, as the cabbit starships returned fire time and time again, in a vain attempt to his some major component to their foe. It was then that fate stepped in. Behind the two black starships with the red command center, an explosion occurred, one, which caused them to lurch forward. The Yagami had been destroyed. Reeling from the impact, each ship flew into thousands of blasts, and their death wails filled not only the emptiness of their surroundings, but also the minds of two women on board the evil vessel.... 

The Throne Room: 

"Noooo...!" Yosho screamed, as he, along with the evil duo, watched as the Ebon Shard's unbelievable weapons system tore the two cabbit star ships to pieces. He had always heard of the legendary might of Ryo-Ohki, how it could not be beat, and if it was harmed, how it could regenerate. Yet as he watched the scene unfold before him, the young son of Tenchi swallowed hard, doubting that even his mothers familiar, the one creature that could possibly understand the darkest fears and sorrows she had ever known, could survive such a pummeling.... 

"Quiet a nice display, wouldn't you say?" the murderous demon beamed, 

Channeling his hatred, into a living weapon, the golden-eyed creator of this evil, held his sword prepared for battle, as he roared, "I've had enough of your evil!" At that instant, the young man charged towards the ebon knight, a gleam of pure hate in his eyes. 

"You actually think you stand a chance?" The ebon knight laughed, holding out his hand to form a green energy blade, the kind he had used countless times before. "It's sad, especially when you should be able to know from my thoughts where we are." 

Torment...he must have crossed dimensions into Torment..." 

Responding to Yosho's thoughts, Blackshire spoke, "in a manner of speaking. Actually I brought Torment to Delight. You see I realized last time..." the evil monster's voice stopped, as he teleported away, dodging a swipe of Yosho's glowing blade. "That I can't win in delight, not with the card so stacked against me.... However if I could fold space around me... It wasn't that hard really. I've already mastered time, as you'll soon see, so pulling the dimensions into an overlapping is mere child's play. " 

"Quit your blabbing, and fight me!" The young man demanded, holding his sword at the ready. 

"Very well," the ebon warrior sighed, "if you insist." With a hiss of matter dissipating, Blackshire disappearing, reappearing before Yosho an instant later, his black cloak blowing in the air around him and his powerful arms drawn back behind his head as he brought his weapon down with tremendous force. Using agility given to him from his mother, the young man swiftly positioned his blade between him and his foe. Despite his deflection, the black-haired youth still felt the impact of the blade, being knocked to his knees, gritting his teeth, the golden-eyed man pushed back against his adversary, doing his best to rise to his feet. "You've improved... I'm impressed." 

As the tide of battle began to turn, the young man could see Blackshire's arms bending back, slowly the Jurain youth was gaining the upper hand. It was then he saw why. He had not been over powering his foe; instead the ebon monster had removed one hand from his emerald energy sword, forming a ball of power. Smiling so his chitinous teeth glistened in the pale light, Blackshire spoke, "catch...." With that he unleashed his power, hurling the young man away from him, as the energy smashed into his chest, nearly shattering his ribs. 

"I was wrong about you, boy. You're still pathetic.... Leech," Blackshire laughed, glancing at the hostage situation behind him, "its time to go, but don't forget to leave a parting gift, to thank Yosho for his time and failed efforts...." 

The chuckling life stealer grinned ear to ear, his jagged teeth glistening in the portal's light. Making a lightning quick motion with his claw, his sharp finger raked across Sakuya's throat, causing the scared woman to gasp for air, but only for a moment. Before she could even hit the icy floor Sakuya Kumashiro was dead, her life ended by the monster whom had taken Yosho's family from him. 

The black-haired youth's response was understandable. Deep in his soul, the young Masaki felt a flame of hate erupt, a passion, which could be expressed in one word. Rising up to his legs, shakily, Yosho threw his arms behind him, and his head back as he roared that word. "BLACKSHIRE!" With an angry glare in his eyes, overpowered only by the fresh hurt he felt, the young man charged, his Tenchi-ken glowing powerfully as he rushed his ebon foe. 

At the same instant, the translucent gargoyle stepped through the vortex, off on his horrible quest. Turning away from the angry youth, Blackshire laughed. "Do you know where he's gone, boy?" 

Reaching his foe, the smaller combatant brought down the Tenchi-ken on his adversaries unprotected back, "I don't care! All I want is for you to die!" Before his weapon could strike its target, the ebon monster vanished, creating a hiss of dissipating matter in his wake. 

"Now that's no way to talk to me, not when you hear my offer..." the demon said, appearing right behind Yosho. Worn from his battle, Yosho was in no position to dodge, as Blackshire's fist collided with his back, battering his weary, both mentally and physically, body even further. Landing hard, as well as skidding across the room, the golden-eyed man slowly picked himself up, trying to stand upright once again. With a heavy sigh, the unholy creature examined his nails as if they were more interesting than anything else. "That portal is no mere gateway. It takes Leech back to a particular time, a certain night. I know you can still feel me in your mind; we are forever bound together, after all. You know what day I am speaking of, and what his mission is." 

Leech is going to that night, when my life died, the day it became a waking nightmare.... He's going to kill my father, and try to do the same to my mom.... 

That's the one," the emerald-eyed creature laughed glimpsing Yosho's thoughts. "However he thinks we're going to change time, and that he'll become a god. Sad how easy the young are to fool, isn't it? But there's more to this than what you think. When I met Lady Tokimi, she gave me access to her database, a place where all is known. From there I discovered the truth behind Leech, his DNA was a riddle, one that only I would understand. It maps out everything that has come to pass, is happening, and what will occur. In short I know all. I can't and won't lose! I have won this war every time for the last ten thousand times I have been in this cycle. You should congratulate me, boy. I'm about to be a father, I'm about to set events into motion to give birth, to an evil called Blackshire. The portal shall only be open a few more moments, and Leech's time travel also has more repercussions than you will ever know. You see changing the time and space constant so no one can interfere, as well as altering the very course of time in two Universes, has to have a cost. Your great grandfather, the original Yosho, your grandfather, Noboyuki, and dad, all paid a price. The first two paid with their lives, of course the chronological backlash made you all think it was a natural occurrence, and in a way it was. I suppose that would make me a force of nature.... As for your father, he didn't die, since Washu managed to cure him of his `disease....*' " 

"You've been behind everything.... All my families pain, all the suffering... but what about the original Blackshire?" 

"A minor note in history. Sadly Leech's passing occurred around the time that fool your mom and her friend fought had escaped Hell. Somehow his mental powers sense Leech, and he glimpses the same data I did, and created his own Blackshire, to kill my servant, and try to prevent my rise to power. You realize, of course, he failed.*" Spinning about, his black cloak whirling behind him, Blackshire grinned darkly. "The portal will be open for only a few moments longer. You have a choice; my back is open to you. If you attack me now, I swear I shall not move. But you will then lose your only chance to go back in time, and undo all I have done." Tensing, Yosho clutched his sword in his grasp tightly. "So what will it be?" 

Looking back and forth between the evil tyrant and the gateway, the young man could feel his heart tear. My whole life, since the day Leech attacked, I've dreamed of killing Blackshire, of watching him die by hands, but if I take that path, then not only I, but countless others will have lost their lives because of my greed. However to go in the past, I may die, I might be wiped from existence.... With a rumbling growl in his voice, Yosho rose to his feet, "Damn you Blackshire!" An instant later a loud snap filled the air, the sound of a current being broken. 

Looking over his shoulder, Blackshire grinned vilely. The last piece to that part of the puzzle is finished. Now, for the fun to begin.... 

Ryoko/ Sasami (Torment's) Path: 

"AHHH!!" Ryoko Masaki screamed, falling to her knees before her companion, a woman dressed in fine white robes. "Ryo-Ohki.... No how could he...." 

"What's wrong," Sasami reacted, kneeling before her friend, "Is Ryo-Ohki going to be okay?" 

"No..." the golden-eyed woman hissed, "Blackshire has killed her. But I swear, he'll PAY!" Using all her fury, all her power, the lithe woman flew off, rocketing down the hallway, to meet the monster that had hurt her, and make him pay for his crimes. 

"Wait, Ryoko! Come back!" the blue-haired woman screamed, chasing after her friend in vain. Pausing, the first princess of Jurai clutched her hands before her, afraid to be alone in this evil hall. 

"Leave that monster woman be," a prim and proper voice snapped from behind her, "you'll only catch more of her poor traits, and end up a failure like her." 

Spinning about on her heels, Sasami gasped, standing before her, with an azure glow about her, was Ayeka. "Sister..." 

The glowing Ayeka merely smiled and nodded, opening her arms for a hug. "Yes, Sasami. I've come back for you...." 

Down the hall: 

Flying down the bleak hall full speed, the cyan-haired woman's blood began to boil, her emotions taking complete control of her actions, as she quickly leapt between anger and sorrow in an endless cycle. Blackshire... why must he forever be in my life? How many times must he die before he stays dead? Why can't he just die and leave me be? Like his predecessor, he's doing his best to take my life from me. As she flew, the golden-eyed woman's eyes brimmed with tears, and she swallowed hard. If only I'd have listened to Washu when she told me... then no one else would have had to die. Tenchi was already dead, there was no saving him, but because of me so many others had to die as well, and all this happened.... 

It was at that moment, she saw something further down the dark hall, or rather someone. It was a young man, with deep brown eyes, and a gentle smile on his face, he waved towards her with all the love in the world, yet the thing that had caught her keen golden-eyes first about him was what was on his finger, a small golden ring, with three gems, the wedding ring both her and her husband wore... "Tenchi..." she gasped landing before him. Her knees were weak as she tried to understand the bizarre occurrence before her. "Is that you...?" 

The young man nodded slowly acknowledging her words, but saying nothing. In that instant the golden-eyed woman saw a soothing azure glow around the young man. "Yes it is him...." Another calmer voice said from beyond him. Slowly a woman came into view, it was Kiyone, yet she bore the same glow as the cyan-haired woman's beloved. "I'm here as well, and so is Mihoshi...." 

As her name was announced, a voice echoed behind Ryoko, "Hey Ryoko! Long time no see! You're looking pretty good," the ditzy voice began, "so did you manage to get Leech, or are you dead like me and Kiyone?" Already knowing the owner of that voice, the young looking space pirate smiled. 

"Hello Mihoshi, what are all of you doing here?" she asked, her smile fading away, "I thought you were all dead...." 

"We are," Kiyone snapped, stepping in front of the young man, who remained quiet throughout this entire ordeal. "We're dead because of you, damned forever to roam this place. Toy's of Blackshire's amusement." 

"Toys...." The cyan-haired woman muttered. 

"Our souls belong to Blackshire forever," Mihoshi said, her usual joy fading away, "all because you didn't act. You let us die." 

"Tenchi..." Ryoko gasped, looking at him with hurt eyes. The young man merely nodded his agreement to the two detectives statements. "I'm sorry I didn't know..." 

"Well, it's not really so bad," the blonde woman replied, "I get to spend all my time here with Kiyone, of course things aren't quiet so good for Tenchi... but he did get to come to see you...." 

Exhaling sharply, the teal-haired detective understood her living friends confusion. "Anyone who Leech killed is here. But Tenchi...." Biting her lip, Kiyone could only shake her head sorrowfully as she stepped back. 

Reaching down, the young man grabbed the edge of his shirt, and with a quick upward tug, removed it. Ryoko swallowed hard, falling to her knees, placing her hands over her eyes. When she spoke it was only in a whimper, "no... not to you, not to my Tenchi...." 

Tenchi/Ayeka/ Ryoko's Path: 

Standing before a large black metal door, a young man pounded his fist time and again onto its surface, trying in vain to knock it down, as a proper woman, dressed in Jurai battle armor only watched, hope fading from her eyes with each blow. "It's no use," 

It was at that instant, a terrible soul-chilling scream filled the air, and Tenchi knew he could stay idle no longer. 

"Ayeka," Tenchi shouted hastily, "It sounds like Ryoko is in trouble, please wait here. It might be a trap, if I'm not back in five minutes, then you'll know it was a trap. Otherwise, I'll be right back...." With that the young man was off, running as fast as is legs could carry him. 

"Good luck..." she whispered watching him leave. "My Lord Tenchi...." Look at him, rushing off to save that monster woman, she told herself. Of course I know deep down in my heart that Lord Tenchi would do the same for any of us, no matter what it meant he must face. This past year has been one filled with terrible deeds, but in the end we have always managed to rise above it. I know that if anyone can save my sister it will be you Lord Tenchi. Though I myself do not care for her, you seem to have chosen this monster woman as your other, indeed giving her the honor of being the mother of your daughter. It was a job, which I will always regret not being able to do. However in that instant, I learned that though I love you with all my heart, and I know you care for me as well, the biggest part of your heart does not belong to me. It belongs to that woman, and your daughter. I pray you find them both quickly, so we can end this horror, and begin our lives again, picking up the pieces as best we can.... 

Further down the passage: 

The pain was intense, sending liquid fire coursing through her veins. Her mind felt as if it were about to explode, as she knelt on one knee, trying her best to force the pain to stop, so she could continue with her quest. However despite all her power, all the mental abilities she possessed, nothing could make this pain hurt less. There simply was no getting around it; Ryo-Ohki was gone, this time for good. Taking the time to raise a hand to her eyes, Ryoko quickly wiped away her tears. As far back as I can remember she's always been there for me. Everyday in every way, even if she cut our link like she did when we learned Sasami and Tsunami are one, I could always feel her there. I always knew if she was all right, but now... my best friend in the whole world is gone. Poor thing, all she wanted was to play with Sasami and eat carrots, but now.... 

As the silver-haired woman cried, a sensation seemed to filter into her mind, blanketing her sorrow. Wanting the pain to end quickly, Ryoko embraced this lack of feeling, becoming one with it. As she did, her breathing slowed, and her eyes ceased their constant flow of tears. Closing her eyes tightly, the golden-eyed seductress rose to her feet, a look of grim determination on her face. It would have been a joyous sight; one where a person could know justice would be served, had she not opened her eyes then. As she did, an unholy light sprang forth, followed by an evil grin. With the sound of matter dissipating, the possessed woman vanished, ready to undertake her new masters orders. 

Kiyone/ Mihoshi's Path: 

Walking slowly down the dark hall, Kiyone and Mihoshi said hardly a word as they trotted forward, their guns aimed and ready. The only noise, which filled the passage, was the sound of their feet lightly hitting the floor, and Mihoshi's poor attempts at a muffled crying. 

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone whispered with a gasp, "keep quiet, I can see a light up ahead. So get ready." Walking lightly, the two officers soon arrived at what appeared to be an opening. The narrow hall they had been walking down suddenly opened into a large well-lit room. One filled with fog, the only thing visible in the blinding fog, was the vague outline of columns, which held up the ceiling of the room. 

"Where are we Kiyone?" The slow-witted officer asked, peering into the room, while trying to remain hidden, like her partner. 

As the blonde woman's question finished, a dark laughter echoed in the foggy air. "Welcome to the inner sanctum. I've been waiting," a dark voice proclaimed. Through the thick fog, twin points of emerald light could be seen radiating high in the air. "Come get me, if you think you can..." As the evil voice ended, it seemed to echo in the large room, 

As the two women exchanged a hurried look, Kiyone nodded, "Mihoshi you go right..." pausing the teal-haired woman decided to point, "go that way, and I'll go the other way. Remember, he's the one who killed everyone at headquarters, and not to mention Tenchi's grandfather and dad! Now visibility is low in there, so if you have to shot, make it count." 

"Right Kiyone," Mihoshi nodded, stepping into the dark foggy room, seconds before her partner joined her. Each prepared to end this battle, once, and for all... 

Sasami's (Torment) Path: 

Sasami could not believe it, standing before her was Ayeka, the woman who had died nearly two years ago. "Ayeka," she shouted excitedly holding her arms out as she ran toward he sister. However when it seemed the pink-eyed woman would finally reach her sister, she merely stepped through her. "What..." 

"I am a ghost, Sasami," Ayeka mused, turning to face the young woman who now stood behind her. "And I have come with a warning." 

Looking embarrassed, as well as ill at ease, Sasami kneaded her robes in her hands as she nervously looked at her sister. "What kind of warning?" 

Smiling, the spectral women bowed her head, "you must run Sasami... Run for your life. Blackshire is coming; he's already killed the others. Your only hope is to escape." 

"It is too late," Ayeka, proclaimed, reaching out to touch her sister's face. It was a kind gesture, but ultimately futile, as her hand passed through the young girl. "I am already dead, a puppet for his dark whim. But if my life means anything, then you must survive... please... go..." 

Sasami shook her head, tears in her eyes, "No, I won't leave you. You have to come with me, Washu can...." 

"Washu is dead!" an evil voice roared behind her. Spinning about, the first princess was terrified to see Blackshire, in all his evil glory, standing before her, his eyes glowing with their unnatural hate. "Just like you..." Forming a ball of power in his hand, the ebon knight prepared to fire. Screaming, the blue-haired princess threw her hands in front of her face, preparing for the worst. 

There was a flash of light, but when the young woman opened her eyes, she saw that she was unharmed. The reason why, made her eyes fill with tears. Ayeka stood between her and the ebon monster, her royal robes smoldering in the wake of Blackshire's blast. Time seemed to creep to a halt, as the purple-haired ghost fell to the ground, landing hard on her back. Turning to her frightened sister, the battered spirit gasp out a final message, "Sasami... run... you can't stop him...please go..." 

Looking at her sister, then the ebon knight, the young woman with blue hair, felt something inside her snap, and then a surge of power, as Tsunami rose to the surface of her mind. "Blackshire..." the goddesses voice rang out, echoing in the hall. "For your terrible crimes, I now punish you." Holding forth one hand, the Goddess of Jurai fired an intense ball of azure power, while the evil beast merely grinned, as a sound like a thunderclap filled the air. Barely a breath later, the shot struck the demon, filling the hallway with intense light. As the light died down, terror covered Tsunami's face, as she gazed the sight before her. Not only had her attack done nothing to the evil monster, but he now held in his hand a black sword, one with long emerald cracks, emitting vile power. 

"Was that all? I suggest you run and get help. You know what this sword is, don't you Tsunami?" Blackshire grinned, as he watched the tall Jurain back up. 

"The Wings of the Darkraven... but how...?" 

Making no reply, the sinister demon drew his sword arm back, and with a swift motion flung his horrible weapon towards her. Doing her best to recover from the shock, Tsunami threw up one of her best shields, but it was too little, too late. The ebon blast of power cut through the shield quickly, flying straight through her chest. With a deep gasp, the last princess of Torment's Jurai fell, as did the goddess called Tsunami. 

"Wasn't that fun?" The evil creature asked her lifeless form, as he wished away his weapon. "Now then, I need to take you where you can do me more good, Sasami," Blackshire laughed, picking up the one lively woman's body. "Then we'll see to Ryoko." Looking back at the soul of Ayeka, which laid dead before him, the ebon knight smiled, "Computer! Well done! Now end holographic program Ayeka." 

"As you command, master, "the ship stated, as the ethereal woman vanished. Mere moments before the ebon knight also fled, leaving a hiss of dissipating matter behind him. 

Ryoko's (Torment) Path: 

Further down the passage, lost in her own personal hell, Ryoko Masaki knelt before a glowing young man, as two other women, dressed in Galaxy Police garb, also glowing brightly. 

"NO! How could he? How could this be possibly doing this to you, Tenchi? He isn't even the right Blackshire!" The cyan-haired woman cried, not wanting to look at her beloved any more. The sight of this young man, which at one time make her heart beat swiftly, now nearly ceased her hearts beating entirely. His young chest was covered in fatally deep scars, as if he had been thrown into a shredder. Whatever had made these clearly had been trying to take his life, once again. IT was in that moment, when Ryoko saw why her husband never spoke, as a strange discolored area near the base of his throat, glistened in his aura, his voice box seemed to have been removed, and only a scar remained in its place. 

"You're wrong." Kiyone said, holding her arms over her chest, looking sickened as well. "There has only ever been one Blackshire, the first one we met was a fluke, a mistake. The one whose here, who caused Tenchi the pain he suffers every night, is the demon of legend." 

"But don't worry," Mihoshi chimed from behind the grief stricken woman, "you and Tenchi are going to be able to be together again soon. I'm sure of it. Nothing can keep you two apart for long, right?" 

The young space pirate smiled, looking into her beloveds loving eyes, completely lost in the world they created within her. "Tenchi..." she cried, "I'm so sorry for all this...." She was so lost in his appearance that the normally constantly alert space pirate never heard the hiss of matter behind her, nor did she see the ebon blade descend, as it took her life, and her head. 

As the headless body landed with a thump, Blackshire grinned, picking up her severed head by her cyan hair. "You're all really so easy." He laughed, his emerald eyes glowing sinisterly. "A few holograms, some suggestive words, as well as air filled with drugs, can do SO much for one's diabolical schemes... Well, time to gather you up Ryoko, and move on." Once again the ebon demon vanished, and the `souls' of Ryoko's friends and family disappeared. The horrible lie, that was their lives, fading away forever. 

Kiyone/ Mihoshi's Path: 

Kiyone Mabaki prowled through the dense fog, in the poorly lit room, staying close to the massive pillars so as to have some cover. Where are you? She mentally asked, seeking the owner of this ship, her weapon ready to fire. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, the teal-haired detective saw an emerald color behind her, dropping into a roll, she quickly darted away form the pillar, as the blast collided with the powerful beam, sending metal shards flying everywhere. That was too close, Kiyone realized, watching for any movement. At that moment, she heard a scream, one of a young woman she knew all too well. 

Mihoshi! The green-eyed woman realized, charging towards the noise full force. Within moments, the unlucky detective found her quarry. There standing with his back to her, next to a smoldering pile of rubble, was Blackshire. Oh no... he did it... he killed her! At that instant, rage overtook the nimble woman. "BLACKSHIRE," she howled, bring her small GP issue weapon before her, taking aim right at the monster's head. With a slow motion, the ebon knight turned, surprise in his eyes, as he held both hands forward, one with the pointer finger extended, as he took aim at her head. In that instant Kiyone fired, and the ebon monster turned his head to one side, wincing as he did the same.... 

Moments ago: 

Mihoshi Kuramitsu held her gun nervously in her hands, timidly walking around a large pillar, trying her best to be brave, despite how scared she felt. As she prepared to turn the bend around another massive pillar, the ditzy blonde stopped, fear taking over her body. Oh, I can't get scared now! Not when everyone is counting on me. I have to get Blackshire, so we can save Mayuka, then we can all go home. Suddenly tears welled in her eyes, but there is no home anymore.... Well I won't give up! Cause Washu can probably fix this whole thing, she can do anything! It's like I told Kiyone at breakfast a few days ago.... As the goofy detective talked to herself unendingly, her confidence returned, and she took a step forward, just in time to avoid an emerald blast which struck the pillar beside her, sending shard of the massive support spilling onto the ground. Screaming loudly, as well as nearly jumping from her skin, the dark skinned woman pointed her gun at the rubble, as if it might attack her. 

Just when it seemed her heart was beating a decent pace, the slow-witted blond heard a voice roar behind her. Turning slowly, the busty officer saw to her horror, Blackshire standing before her, his hands held forward as if he was about to fire a gun. Swallowing hard, and reacting on instinct, Mihoshi brought up her gun, pointing it quickly at her adversaries head. Turning her head to the side, not wanting to see the horrible even to follow. Wincing she fired off a shot, just as she heard the black chitinous armored warrior release his own blast.... 

A few seconds later: 

The twin shots of Mihoshi and Kiyone finally faded, as each woman lay on their backs, a bullet wound in their forehead. Blood poured freely onto the ground, and soon a familiar sound of hissing matter filled the quiet room. "Poor, Kiyone," Blackshire laughed, as he examined the two woman. "You always thought Mihoshi would be the death of you, I suppose you were right. It's too bad you didn't realize this fog was a class A hallucinogen. Otherwise you might not have killed each other." Shrugging casually, the ebon knight hefted the two GP officers' onto his shoulders. "Oh well, I suppose I'd better get you ready for the big show. You definitely don't want to miss this!" With a sinister laugh, which echoed in the great room, Blackshire vanished, taking his latest victims with him to further his vile plans. 

Tenchi/Ayeka/ Ryoko's Path: 

"What are you doing standing here, little princess," a sinister voice asked from behind the young Jurain, the last full blood member of her race. The shock of that question caused her to spin around, and she let out a sharp breath as she saw who it was behind her. 

"Ryoko!" Ayeka said excitedly. "I was worried you were Blackshire, now come on. We must hurry; Lord Tenchi is looking for you. We must go meet him, so we can rid ourselves of this dire threat." 

"Yes, Masaki and I will meet soon enough," Ryoko, laughed, her eyes glowing an unholy green. "But you won't...." Reaching forward lithe woman grabbed the hair on the back of Ayeka's head, giving it a hard jerk. With a yelp of pain, the slender princess soared back, drug by her purple locks into the far wall by her super powered ally. 

"What is the meaning of this Ryoko?" The Jurain Princesses asked, winded by the impact with the hard metal of The Ebon Shard's hallways. To her horror when Ayeka looked up, she did not see her one time rival and friend, but a being with horrible eyes. Her ears were filled with the hissing sound, as the busty space pirate formed an energy sword. 

"I'll tell you what I'm doing," the red and black clad seductress grinned, stabbing the sword forward, causing Ayeka to cry out in pain as it punctured her chest, mere inches above her chest. "I'm doing whatever I want...." 

Further down the Hall: 

Tenchi Masaki stopped, as he a horrible scream once again broke the eerie silence of the Ebon Shard's vile hallways. "Ryoko?" the voice screeched inhumanly. 

Lady Ayeka! The young man mentally gasped, stopping in his quest to find his silver-haired love. She's in trouble I have to help her, looking back, he knew he must help the purple haired woman, yet at the same time the brown-eyed youth could not deny his desire to save Ryoko. 

Before he could act, he was attacked. Yet it was not a physical attack which hit him, but a mental one. Gasping from pain, the last of the Masaki line fell to his knees, as his brain erupted with unbelievable pain. Only once before had he experienced this form of suffering and even then he had suppressed it. It had been when Blackshire had tried to control him, and failed. However this time things were different, Tenchi stood in Torment itself, and he was on board The Ebon Shard, where foe with the dark soul reigned supreme. Those two things, combined with his worry over his friends, were enough to drive him to his knees, and finally to all fours. Moments of suffering felt like hours of extreme pain, but finally as it had before, the searing pain died down, and the young man stood to his feet, however this time his eyes irradiated an unholy power, and a sinister grin crossed his face happily. "Those two I swear... they never learn," he uttered in a dark psychotic tone, "I suppose it's time to end all this then..." Stepping forward, Tenchi vanished, creating a hiss of matter, leaving the hall, to undertake his sinister plot. 

Back at the entrance to the Hall: 

Tears rolled down the red-eyed woman as she looked at the silver-haired woman, trying to comprehend the purpose of this assault. "But why... you have everything... Lord Tenchi's love... a daughter... why are you attacking me?" 

"Please," the lithe demoness laughed darkly, "I don't care about Tenchi's love, I NEVER did. It was just the easiest way to get my gems back. He fell for my lies so easily," Smiling sinisterly, the golden eyed woman noticed her fallen rival was crying, shaking her head as she refused to believe her comrades words. Rage seemed to boil in the silver-haired woman's veins, as she glared at her adversary. "Besides, you're wrong Ayeka," Ryoko frowned, holding a hand towards the bleeding woman, "there is one thing you have that I will always want, for as long as you live. That one thing is, of course, your life!" Saying nothing more, the possessed woman fired all her power into the weaken woman, and in doing so, took the last thing Ayeka felt she had left to lose.... 

Throwing her head back in victory, the lithe woman chuckled merrily. "I did it! I killed that annoying little princess!" Suddenly, the joy on the lithe woman's face vanished, as she blinked furiously, and saw what she had done. 

Oh no, the golden-eyed woman gasped, taking a step back from the horrible sight. What have I done? This is just like my nightmares, but then where's Tenchi? He's supposed to.... 

Almost as if on cue, the silver-haired space pirate's body jerked, as she look down, to see an azure blade erupting from between her ample breasts. Feeling weak, she instantly fell to the floor. With a weak effort, the slender woman looked at her attacker, her breath coming in short terrible gasps, "Tenchi...." 

Standing behind her, a smile on his young face, as he looked down at the ground, his eyes firmly closed, was the man she cherished more than life itself, Tenchi Masaki. "Damn you..." he growled in a low tone, his smile turning into a frown. "Damn you, Ryoko! You killed Ayeka? How could you be so heartless? How could you do that to the woman I love? 

"The woman you love," Ryoko screamed, propping herself up on her elbows, but I thought..." 

"You thought? Oh that is quiet amusing!" the young man growled. "Didn't you know that my first love was Ayeka? The only reason I keep you around is for Mayuka's sake, but since you couldn't ever keep her safe, what good are you? I can't believe I ever thought of you as anything more than a beast, a worthless monster! You thought I loved you? Ayeka and I had been waiting, until the day Mayuka didn't need you, so we could get rid of you. After all," Tenchi turned, preparing to walk away, "how could anyone ever love someone as horrible as you?" 

"No...Tenchi, please... don't say that..." the wounded woman gasped, one hand reaching towards him, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, as her other hand held the wound in her chest, in a vain attempt to hold in the seeping blood. 

"Don't say what?" The brown-haired man asked, slightly turning his head as if to look over his shoulder, "that you're worthless to me? That I hate you? Is that it? Please Ryoko, if you still care about me, and my daughter do us all a favor, and die. It'll be the first thing in your life you ever did right." Leaning back, to stand tall, the young man began to walk away, back into the darkness, "you cost me everything, Ryoko. Now please, be a good space pirate, and burn in hell...." 

Laying her head back on the purple princess's body, Ryoko could feel her own blood trickling down her body, merging with Ayeka's fresh blood on the floor. It would have been child's play to fix the wound. However, as she listened to the young man's stabbing words, the golden-eyed woman could not find a reason in her heart to do so. Tenchi... she cried, you promised me, when Blackshire appeared on Plesruis, that no matter what, you'd always love me. You've never lied to me before, why, why did you have to start now, and why about that...? 

As Mayuka's mother stopped breathing, the young man stopped, an inhuman laugh erupting from his maw, as he dropped to his knees, suddenly appearing exhausted. Seconds later, the sweating youth opened his eyes, which were vacant of any evil. The only thing visible was grim determination, and loving patience, the kind, which Tenchi was best known for. 

What just happened? The heir to Jurai asked himself as he rose, the last thing I remember was hearing Ayeka scream and... turning about slowly, Tenchi could not believe his own eyes, for the sight he beheld was beyond imagination. There lay Ryoko, the woman he loved with all his heart, so much in fact, that he had given her the title of mother of his child, and also shared his bed, as well as life with her. Behind the silver-haired space pirate, was the still body of Ayeka Jurai, blood running from a gapping hole in her chest, like something an energy blast at close range would cause. HE was quick to recognize it, since Ryoko had quiet often blown up things around the house. 

"RYOKO! LADY AYEKA!" he screamed, running forward to pick up the limp body of the golden-eyed woman. "Oh no... what have I done..." As he looked at the horrible scene before him tears rolled quickly down his cheeks, and painful memories, of a time long ago when Ryoko had warned him of this day, came to the front of his mind. It must have happened just like her dream, but how... why... who...? The answer to his question, he knew, lie all around him, it was the easiest answer he had ever received for a question. Blackshire.... 

With heavy tears in his eyes, the young man set the woman he cherished more than his own life down gently. "Ryoko, Ayeka, I promise you I will not let him get away with this! Blackshire will die for what he's done. I don't care what happens to me, his life is over!" Holding his sword threateningly before him, Tenchi shook his fist in rage, before turning to continue down the seemingly endless chamber towards the monster called Blackshire who awaited him. 

Moments after he had gone, a dark form melted out of the ground, it's chitinous frame and evil grin making the creatures identity unmistakable. "A pity you had to die..." Blackshire grinned, grabbing the dead women in his calloused hands, "but you still have a use...." With an evil laugh, the black-hearted beast disappeared, taking the two recently departed women with him. 

Moments Later: 

The Throne Room: 

Arriving at twin doors, the young Jurain hurled both fists forward, causing the twin doors to fly open with a resounding boom. "Why..." Tenchi growled as he stood in the doorway, a faint light shining behind him, so that only his silhouette was visible. 

Peering into the room, the bold warrior had to take a deep breath, as he took in the retched throne room. Suspended from the walls, by horrible hooks and chains, most rust covered, and barbed, was his friends, his family. Ryoko and Ayeka, whom he had just left, had their chains run around their arms, and necks, making it appear as if they had died by hanging, instead of by Blackshire's malicious intervention. Kiyone and Mihoshi, were the most puzzling, yet no less disturbing, of the deceased, as each had a hole in their heads, apparently shot by someone with excellent marksmanship. Laying on the floor, was Ryoko Masaki, her head laying sideways in her lap, having been removed from her body, and Sasami, like Ayeka and the silver-haired woman, also hung draped from the ceiling by massive rust covered chains. Everyone was dead, and as the young man looked closer, he suddenly saw something even more unnerving; each woman's eyes had been propped open, causing them to bear a look of sheer terror, as the seemed to gaze right into his soul. Above each woman, was an ethereal monitor, which bore a recording of that woman's demise, bolstering himself Tenchi watched Blackshire's terrible, scenes unravel, the screams of his loved ones echoing in his brain. 

Descending from his throne, his arms open as if in an act of friendship, Blackshire, motioned to the women to his right, "Do you like my collection? I thought it would be a good idea to invite them here, after I killed them. So you'd know I wasn't making anything up with those videos." The demon laughed, teleporting beside Tenchi's love, to rub the back of his hand on the cyan-haired woman's face, as one would pet an animal. "And now you can see just how serious I am. There is no one who can save you, Masaki." 

"I know you've always wanted me, Blackshire!" Tenchi growled, his voice sounding like gravel, due to the hate he felt towards this abomination before him. "So why did you have to kill them? They did nothing to you, you had no reason to involve them!" 

Turning around, the ebon knight sneered, furrowing his brow deeply. "Why? You have the GALL to ask me that after all this time? You dare to ask me why I have done what I've done!" There came no reply from the young man, only a powerful glare emitted from his eyes. "Your family, and friends, distract you from your true purpose. So I have taken away the distractions in your life, piece by piece, giving you JUST enough time for the pain to subside before hitting you again. Look at you," he roared pointing towards his opponent with open arms, like a man welcoming his son home. "Your mind is clear and focused, your body tense and ready, you are a perfect warrior. Everything I ever wanted in an adversary." 

Holding the Tenchi-ken limply in his hands, the young man felt his heart drop. "If I am a perfect adversary, it's not because of anything you've done." 

"Believe what you will, but thanks to me, there will be no distractions in your mind, no lovers, relatives, friends, or children to cloud your thoughts. Only perfect untainted hate, pure and simple, directed solely at me. For the first time in my life, I will face a foe who is worthy to stand before me!" 

Children... Mayuka... "What have you done with my daughter, you damn monster?" The grandson of Yosho demanded, as the blade on the Tenchi-ken blasted forth, radiating powerfully in his young, yet strong hands. He was the last hope of the universe, the last survivor of Jurai and Earth. "Where is she?" 

"Mayuka? Let's just say I found the demonic essence in her, gave her life force a flavor I don't think I'll ever taste for the rest of my life." Holding his arm out towards the angered father, Blackshire smiled, "but enough talk..." at that instant, an emerald blade, his main weapon before Tokimi's gift, appeared. Beaming with fiendish pride, the ebon monster took a step forward, continuing to point the sword at Tenchi. "Since you seem to insist on using that toy to fight me, I am not going to show you the full fury of my power, not yet anyway." 

Stepping forward, ready for battle, Blackshire suddenly straightened, pointing behind himself with his free hand, "oh, and to make this interesting, the portal behind me leads to the past. To torment, where Leech is going to kill you, and cause all this to begin anew! If you can kill me, you can go back and stop him. However to do that you'll need to kill me, and I won't be pulling punches. This time I promise, no more running, no more games, and no Ryoko to save you. This is it, winner take all, you verses me, mano eh mano, end game! Now then shall we?" 

Taking a moment to place the device Washu had given him on the ground, the young man looked at his enemy with an intense hate he had never known before. He's taken everything from me... Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Ryo-Ohki, Mihoshi, dad, grandpa, and even my daughter. My life is gone, but I can't give up, no matter how strong he may think he is. I still have the Lighthawk sword, to use if I need to. I swear, after I kill you, Blackshire, I'll stop that monster you created, and your evil reign will come to an end! Grasping the Tenchi-ken tightly in his hands, as he glared at his enemy, Tenchi no longer saw a monster called Blackshire. He only saw an obstacle; one, which stood in his way of saving his, loved ones. With a final glimpse at the endlessly looping displays of his family's deaths, Tenchi Masaki roared, and charged the ebon demon. 

Feeling even more anger than he would have thought possible, Tenchi nearly flew at his foe, and in a blurred motion, brought the Tenchi-ken down. Reacting with unspeakable speed, the ebon knight caught Tenchi's blade with his own, and the two warriors glared at each other, the final battle had now begun. "You're wrong, Blackshire..." the young man growled, passion in his sparkling angry eyes, "all you're horrible games have done, is make sure there is no one left to stop me from killing you, and my name is not Masaki, it's Tenchi. Remember that, because it's the name of the man who's going to kill you!" 

Universe of Torment: 

Back in Time: 

Yosho stood, battered and bruised, in the woods between his family's home, and the Masaki shrine. Blood trickled from an open wound in rivers down the young man's face as he scanned the area, his good arm holding the Tenchi-ken, its blade casting the only light in the area. Where is he? Where's Leech? 

Breathing raggedly the golden-eyed youth couldn't help but smile. I'm doing it; my life is about to change! I'm about to change time; soon dad and all my family will be alive again! But I can't help wonder how Leech killed my great-grandfather and grandfather... His aura is nothing like mine, and yet... Of course! Blackshire probably expected me to kill him, thus the portal would close, and he could kill me on that ship. Then he could come back here whenever he wanted, and alter time without my presence. What I wouldn't give to see the look on his face when he sees I'm destroying his life's work.... I'm going to kill Leech, like I should have when last we met, this is the universe of Torment, but I don't care. Leech has officially run out of luck, once and for all! 

As the young man planned his victory, he was unaware of a presence perched high above him in the trees. A beast who resembled a translucent gargoyle, his red eyes glowing happily as he eyed his prey. Yosho... what a pleasant surprise... now I have something to entertain me, since it'll be almost an hour before Tenchi shows up...It won't be long now, and I'll be a god, then all in delight will be mine. All their love, all their joy, all of it for me to siphon! 

Next Time: Leech and Yosho battle in the past, while their respective fathers dual on The Ebon Shard. Can Tenchi overcome this unparalleled evil? Will the Lighthawk Sword be able to succeed against the Sword of the Darkraven? And who is Blackshire, really? Chapter 24: A Goddess Ascends 

* Ryoko's Birthday Part 4 (The Curse of Kagato!) * Original Title: No One Gets Out Alive (or rather this was to be chapter 24's title, but this works out better....) * Vegeta Muyo 2: The Final Bout (he's talking about Cell Zero!)) 


	24. A Goddess Ascends

Chapter 24: No One Gets Out Alive

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Leech, Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar, Lued, and Posic.Thank you.

*Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

Chapter 24: A Goddess Ascends 

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands._

_ _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.The curse that evil shall always prevail.But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

_ _

_The war draws to its conclusion, and it seems all fatalities are on the side of our heroes, as Blackshire has already claimed the lives of those on Planet Jurai, Earth, and nearly everyone else who stood against him.The only two left, appear to be Tenchi Masaki, who stands before the ebon demon now ready to end this war once and for all, and Yosho, who has journeyed into the past to face off against Leech, in an attempt to alter the future.The fate of Mayuka is still unknown, what horrible event did Blackshire do to the tiny helpless infant, and what of Washu and Sasami who stand before Tokimi even now?To all things there must come an end…._

_ _

_Chapter 24 of 26:_

**Universe of Torment:**

**The Past:**

A cool wind blew through the trees surrounding the path to the Masaki shrine, giving this unholy night an even more menacing feel.Despite how dismal the situation seemed a young man stood, a glowing sword in his hands and a smile on his face.His golden eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight, which filtered through the trees, as he quickly spun about, checking every avenue for his quarry._This is great!I'm changing the past!Now where is he, where's Leech?_ "Come out you coward," Yosho yelled proudly, "I am not afraid of you!Come on, it's time to die!"With his last swift motion, to scan the area, the youth with long black hair winced, his body reminding him of his numerous injuries.

High above, clinging to the side of a tree, his nearly translucent claws digging into its surface, was Leech.Hugging the bark closely, the gargoyle-like creation of Blackshire would have appeared to be a natural inhabitant of the woods, were it not for his red glowing eyes, portals leading to his origin.Even though his master was nowhere to be seen, the translucent beast could tell Blackshire was watching him, waiting for him to screw up so he could punish him._Well, it seems the noble hero isn't feeling well.That's too bad, perhaps I should go say hello. It sure was nice of 'dad' to send me a snack before I kill Masaki…._As a grin crossed his wretched face, Leech sprang from the tree, his arms opened wide, as he quickly, and silently dropped downward towards his unsuspecting prey…. 

** **

Landing heavily upon his wounded foes back, the insidious life-siphoning beast quickly latched his taloned arms and legs around his adversary's body, holding him tight."Looking for me," Leech hissed, leaning his head over Yosho's shoulder to peer into his captured foes eyes.Groaning from the pain of having his battered body jarred, the young warrior appeared doomed.Tensing his powerful arms, the son of Tenchi Masaki used all his impressive strength to try and free himself from his enemy's seemingly inescapable hold."Try all you like, boy!"The evil creature chuckled, "no one has ever escaped me once I get a hold of them.In just a few moments, I'll start stealing your impressive energy, and then I'll go get your dad…."

"NO!" the golden-eyed avenger of his family roared, throwing off his jailer.The translucent gargoyle slammed to the ground with a stunned look.

_Damn it!How is this possible?_He wondered looking up at the now free youth.Not realizing that despite his great agility, his enemy possessed the strength of his mother, making any hold the evil beast used easy to break out of.

Spinning about, the blade of his sword glowing powerfully in the chilled night, Yosho swung at his foe.However despite his own impressive agility, the young champion missed his foe, who sprang away at that last possible second.Landing on a tree, his impressive claws digging into the tree before him.

Time and again, the golden-eyed youth raced at his opponent, trying in vain to strike his foe down, yet having no luck."You're just to slow, my boy…" the demon from the future laughed, lunging forward his long hand talons extended, Leech swiped at Yosho's midsection, in an attempt to gut his powerful foe.Leaning away at the last moment, Ryoko's son avoided such a fate, however the translucent beasts claws did gash across his stomach, opening four large gashes.

Hopping back from his wounded adversary, Leech grinned sadistically, licking the fresh blood from his claws."First blood is mine, brother…Looks like you're in trouble."Touching his stomach, the black-haired youth glimpsed his hand, noticing that he had been hurt.

_Damn it I got to cocky, and he got me!I'm bleeding pretty badly.Still, my shirt should help clot the wound.I can't stop now!I've waited for this day for so long…._Smiling the young man looked at his foe, holding his sword before him, ready to fight._Actually I'm glad he hit me, it makes this fight much more interesting.I'm going to enjoy making him pay for his crimes!_Laughing to himself, Yosho, watched his crouching foe carefully, the throbbing pain he felt from his numerous wounds seeming to lessen in the heat of battle._Boy do I sound self-centered.I guess I AM my mother's son.Well for mom, dad, and everyone else I've hurt through Blackshire and this monster, I will kill Leech!_"I will never forgive you!" the young man roared, preparing to make his final assault.

"That's so nice to know…" the evil life taker laughed, beckoning to his enemy, "now come, let's end this once and for all...."

** **

**Universe of Delight: (in a sense)**

**The Throne Room of The Ebon Shard:**

In the center of this dark vessel, two men battle for the fate of everything.One a towering demon, with an emerald sword forged from his vile power.The other a young man who is the sole survivor of two races, in his hands is a weapon given to him from his grandfather, a master key with an azure blade, called the Tenchi-ken.It is in the dark confines of this massive throne room where the ultimate battle has begun.Blackshire, lord and master of this ship, has just engaged Tenchi Masaki, the last hope of everything, in a sword dual.Time and again, the two warriors charge each other, using weapons that do not reflect their full power.For each figure is capable of drawing forth a weapon so powerful, even gods would do well to respect it.Currently, it seems the young man has the advantage over his massive foe.With each swipe of his blade, Tenchi has driven his foe back more and more, so that his back is nearly touching his victims; who hang limply from great chains.

_It's fun,_ the young man thought as he easily deflected an attack from his ebon foe, _but even though I know they're no longer alive, I can still hear them.Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Washu, all of them are cheering me on.It's like there still alive,_ at that instant, Tenchi could see his family in his thoughts as well as imagine what they would say to him in this, his darkest hour. 

Again the two swordsman's blade clashed, as a voice filled Tenchi's mind._You can do it, Lord Tenchi, _Ayeka proclaimed with the utmost confidence, _I believe in you._

_Go Tenchi!_Sasami's voice cheered, followed by the little girl's perky laughter, as the cabbit Ryo-Ohki meowed excitedly with her.

_Come on, get that guy for us Tenchi, _Kiyone demanded, her voice sounding full of joy, showing a hint of jealousy that she was not able to partake in the tyrants downfall.

_Oh TENCHI, _Mihoshi swooned.A smile crept onto the young man's face, as he could picture the look on the ditzy blonde's face while she spoke._Please be careful, and make sure you get him, cause y'know he can be a real pain sometimes…._

_Tenchi, get a move one!_Washu added, her tone sounding like she was watching an exciting movie._I haven't got all day!There are things to do in the lab, so could you PLEASE finish this big jerk off, so that I can get back to work?_

_BOY! _A grizzled ancient voice shouted.W_atch your left flank!Have you forgotten everything I've taught you?_Hearing his grandfather's voice, despite the fact it was only his own memories coming back to him, the brown-haired Jurain checked his stance for any possible weaknesses.

_I'm so proud of you…. _Noboyuki chanted loudly. 

_YEAH! _Ryoko roared, as the young man picture how excited the lithe woman would have been, watching him fight this demon, _give a left, and then one of these and a couple more of these…._

Nodding to himself, the last man of Earth and Jurai realized he was ready._It's time to end this…._

"Are you trying to impress me, Blackshire?"Tenchi asked, backing off from his opponent as he looked for another opening in the ebon knight's defenses."So far, you're powers don't seem that great.I seem to be the one controlling this battle.You might as well give up now, because you're going to die.All of this is actually rather amusing, because I know you won't beat me.You're only fighting me, because that's all you have, but I'm not just fighting for me, or my desire for vengeance.I'm battling you for the fate of everything; I'm fighting for those I loved, and all the rest of the universe.With a cause that great behind me, you stand no chance."

"Nice speech, but remember we are in Torment, and…"

"I don't care where we are," Tenchi roared interrupting the chitinous beast's proclamation."You've always bragged about how Torment is a place where only evil wins, but I know that can't be true.I brought Ryoko back to save Mayuka, Yosho found peace with himself after all this time, and Ryoko Masaki had begun to pick up the pieces of her shattered life.So you'll have to excuse me if I don't buy into your lies about that world, and I know that deep down, the only one who believes that evil can win anywhere, is you.You're alone Blackshire, no friends, no hope, and no chance for escape.This battle is ending here and now, and I'll see to it you pay for killing everyone!" 

"You just don't get it do you, Masaki?" the ebon knight said shaking his head sadly.Thrusting a hand forward, the large monster made a bizarre hand motion, and the young man's body tensed, as if some giant's hand was crushing him.Smiling darkly, his emerald eyes glowing their unholy light, Blackshire spoke.

"I've been watching your style, learning your weak points.You have no CHANCE against me.Now when I control everything that happens on this ship.I control the up…" at that instant, Tenchi could feel the ground disappear from under his feet, as the force around him hurtled him into the ceiling.Only with extreme effort, was the young warrior able to maneuver so his back struck the hard surface, and not his head."…The down," the black beast continued, bringing his hand down swiftly, and his captive dropped like a stone to the cold floor below.As he struck, the brown-haired youth moaned deeply, in too much pain to even cry out.However as he lay there, he felt the grasp around him loosen, and with extreme effort, Tenchi rose to his feet.

"Look at you," Blackshire sneered, disgust obvious on his face."You are no opponent, you refuse to even face me with your Lighthawk sword, and have such handed me an easy victory.It's fortunate your grandfather is dead, or he would die of shame, at the dishonor you show me today…."

"What does a monster like you know about honor?" Tenchi asked, blood running from the corner of his mouth."You kill and butcher helpless and innocent people for your own amusement, and you think you have the right to complain about lost honor?"

"You have me all wrong, Masaki." The creature in chitinous armor pleaded, "I took no, well perhaps SOME, but really very little, amusement in killing all the others.The only one whose suffering amuses me is yours, and I have never considered you to be a weakling."The Jurain prince said nothing, focusing all his attention on the monster he faced, deep down he could feel the power, the Lighthawk wings, all he had to do was call them, and he could strike down this monster. 

No… not yet, this is my fight.With the wings it would be too easy, he has to pay for what he's done.For all the horrors he's brought to my home, and so many other worlds. 

Rushing forward, the young Jurain prince held back his sword, ready to strike his foe's unprotected flank.Just as his blade was about to strike, Tenchi blinked, and as his eyes opened again, he saw his azure blade miss his opponent by over a foot.What?How could I have missed him?I wasn't that far away, was I?

"What's the matter, Masaki?Having trouble," the larger creature mocked, holding his arms open, his emerald-energy sword pointing helplessly away from the battle."Come on, I'll let you have a free shot at my heart, see if you can hit the mark…"

Annoyed at Blackshire's flippant attitude, Tenchi raced forward the sword tucked close, as her prepared to pierce the ebon knight's heart.Once again, just as he was going to hit his mark, he blinked, and when he looked again, he had missed Blackshire by well over a foot.

"Awww…." The creature with unholy eyes whined, "is it hard to hit me?I imagine it would be, when I keep taking control of your mind just before you hit me.A pity you don't use the Lighthawk sword, that would offer you at least SOME protection."

Smiling his soulless grin, the chitinous demon held forth his hand, allowing his emerald blade to vanish."Since you won't show ME your full power, let me show you mine…." At that instant an explosive noise filled the air, like a rolling thunder, and black energy formed into a blade in the ebon knight's hand.The sword was like a reflection of its owners soul, black and full of hate.It even pulsated with emerald power, as if in homage to its wielder."This is the sword of the Darkraven.It is with this blade that I killed Sasami and Ryoko, but then again, they were always mine TO kill, since they are from my Universe.Now if you think you're Lighthawk sword is a match for me, then be my guest."

Running forward, with a final surge of power, the brown-eyed youth screamed as he took his blade overhead, bringing it down with all his might.This time the demon of Torment did not take his mind; instead he merely blocked the Tenchi-ken, with his massive black sword.The result sent shivers down one warrior's spine.As the azure energy of light struck the weapon born of darkness, it was cleaved in two, something the young man would have thought impossible, had he not seen it for himself.Staggering back, keeping his eyes focused on the hilt, the worried champion continuously tried to summon his sword again, but without success.

Finally, the last Masaki dropped the master key, and held his hands forward as if he still clutched a sword in his hands."I don't know how you did that, Blackshire, but you keep demanding I use the Lighthawk sword, now you'll get what you asked for."Almost instantly, a flash of bright light filled the pitch room, as a beam of pure radiance formed in the hero's hands.Slowly the supreme energy cooled, forming into a great sword, whose presence had always been a beacon of hope in all-previous encounters.

"Excellent, Darkraven verse Lighthawk, now we'll see whose power is greater, yours… or mine…." Wasting no time the ebon titan rocket at his foe, yet the Jurain swordsman was not waiting idly for the attack.With a blurring motion, Tenchi raced forward, to meet his opponent head on.Each combatant leapt high into the air, arcing their weapon towards their opposite, intent on striking a killing blow.Barely a second later each swordsman landed.Falling to his knees, the two warriors each held a look, which proclaimed victory. 

"I'm impressed," the vile demon cooed."Your sword is as good as I thought."Turning around, Blackshire revealed that a small cut, so shallow that it barely drew a drop of his green blood, had formed on his face.

Rising up, preparing for the next volley, the last descendent of two worlds faced his destiny, wiping a small trickle of blood from his own cheek, the result of his adversaries assault.Throwing caution to the wind, the two men charged each other with intense fervor, a passionate cry echoing from their mouths.

In the history of battles, there had been many events that scar the memory of the universe with their magnitude.This was an experience so awe inspiring that all other seemed mediocre in comparison.The sound of Lighthawk meeting Darkraven unleashed an explosive noise so great; the room seemed to quake in his wake.The light, which erupted forth, was also tremendous, as the power of the Goddesses waged war with power born of a demon's soul.

It seemed each warrior could go on forever, and the battle for dominance could never come to an end, as each realized the one who backed down, and gave way now, would in the end lose it all."GIVE UP, MASAKI!" the black demon roared, pushing downward with all his unholy strength."Even if you kill me," he growled, his voice under tremendous strain as he tried to best his smaller foe."There is NO guarantee that the portal is configured properly for YOU to go back in time.You might be thrown into deep space, or anywhere in time.Just give up, and you can join your family in the afterlife."

_Give up… _the words echoed in the young man's mind.Moments ago the notion has seemed foolish, and with no obvious advantage, yet as he stood face to face with this demon, the idea began to root itself in his mind._Why should I fight,_ he asked himself, continuing to press against the giant black sword before him. _Everyone is dead, and what if my going back in time is what starts all this?I want this nightmare to end, not begin anew!There has to be some way to end all this, if only I had a sign, something to tell me what to do!_

At that moment, fate responded.The large creature in chitinous armor suddenly threw his arms open, as if struck from behind by something powerful, a stunned, and almost fearful, look on his armored face.Seeing his opportunity, the young Masaki male did not hesitate to react.Instead he allowed his powerful blade to descend in a downward arc.Whether by fate, or pure luck, the Lighthawk sword missed the heavily armored areas of Blackshire's body, striking the ebon knight in the elbow of his sword arm.However it did not stop there, the power of the gods continued down, amputating the demon's forearm with nearly surgical precision.At that moment, the ebon beast screamed a bone-chilling cry, his pain echoing in the black starship.

"Sorry Blackshire, but you can't have my Tenchi's life.It belongs to me," a raspy voice declared.Looking beyond his screaming foe, the young prince smiled, hanging limply from the great chains, was Ryoko.With a wicked smile coming over her face, the lithe woman looked at her beloved."Did you miss me, Tenchi dear?"

Shock overtook the young warrior's body, replacing the hopelessness and rage he had felt moments ago."Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted, wiping tears from his eyes.Smiling with joy, for the first time in days, the young lovers exchanged a look, one that summed up the love they felt for each other. 

"AGH!"The ebon monster continued to roar, gazing at his forearm lying on the ground, emerald blood flowing from the massive wound."DAMN WOMAN," he howled, spinning to face the silver-haired woman, the palm of his remaining hand pointing toward the chained attacker."WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?"As his question finished, a beam of power surged forth, the power of The Darkraven incarnate, as it shot a hole straight through the captive target.

Gasping, Ryoko faltered, the strength she had was fading fast, and Tenchi made the most of his time, running with all his speed, straight towards her.

"RYOKO!" the young man screamed, looking forward with pain in his eyes.Sadly, as the young warrior reached his, once again, dying beloved, he knew she was too weak for him to save.Yet the seductive space pirate was not down yet, using the last bit of strength in her powerful body, she looked up at him, a broad smile on her face, casting away the gloom of the moment.

"Tenchi…" she began, her breath coming in gasps."Promise me… that you'll save Mayuka… I never… found... her….Please…" Overtaken with grief, the brown-haired youth merely nodded, holding her chin in his hands, so he could gaze into her golden eyes one last time in this life.With a final wink, the silver-haired woman coughed, her body spasming violently for a moment, before she went completely limp.

The Jurain prince stepped back, reaching forward to check her pulse, to confirm what he already knew in his heart.Yet he could not find the strength.Clapping his hands twice, he bowed his head low, muttering a quick prayer for the souls of Ryoko, and all the other's who had died because of this madman. 

"Isn't that touching," Blackshire cackled, slumping forward, as if more than just his forearm had been severed.With a quick snapping of his remaining arm, the bleeding stump cauterized itself._I love that feature…._He hissed to himself, _nothing like being able to fix one's self when need be, but things are going differently, but no matter, I'm adaptable, and this just makes it all much more fun. Time to make them right…._"It's nice to know that even I can be surprised.I don't recall Ryoko doing that last time, but no matter.She's dead now…" Rising his remaining arm high, the ebon warrior prepared to end the battle, as a thunderous boom filled the air, and the Darkraven sword reappeared in his possession. 

It was at that moment, when a flash of light caught both combatant's eyes, and a brilliant glow, banished the darkness from the room._What in the world?_Tenchi gasped, as he took that moment to look away from his deceased love, seeing his foe equally stunned by this bizarre occurrence.Focusing his eyes in the intense light, the young man suddenly could the source of this strange light, and a small smile cracked his face.The ring atop the device Washu had given him was1 glowing powerfully, creating a vortex of white energy in the endless darkness of the dark vessel.

"Good evening, boys," Washu said as she stepped from the portal, the Omegaggedon Blaster in her arms, her small size causing the large weapon to appear even bigger.Upon her face rested a set of work goggles, which in her haste to join the fray, she had forgotten to remove."Is this a private party, or is everyone invited?"Hefting the massive cannon upward, the little genius smiled. "I see you're here, Blackshire.Well good, I brought you a little something…" with that the small woman pulled the trigger on her powerful weapon, channeling the power of her lab, and that of the Washu of Delights' into a single beam, one that was aimed straight at the ebon titan.

_Oh no…_ the sinister monster complained, holding out his severed arm, in a vain attempt to halt the coming blast._This can't be good…._Nearly an instant later the powerful beam struck, driving the ebon knight off his feet, and plowing him into the stairs.However even the large black stair's density was not enough to stop the chitinous warrior's flight.Instead, the vile demon flew through them, sending shards of dark material falling, as he continued to rocket through the oppressive starship.

Washu smiled, "at his current speed, I think he'll be torn to pieces hitting things in his own ship, before he comes to a halt."Dropping the massive weapon, the red-haired woman frowned, as she saw her daughter, and daughter in law lying dead, wrapped in chains, merely a few feet away.Turning her attention to the battle weary youth beside her, the little genius felt compelled to ask, "what happened here?"

Shaking his head, the distraught father motioned towards the eternally looping screens, "Blackshire killed them all…."

In her long life, Washu had seen many horrible things, indeed she had known the pain of losing a child once before, but this… this was worse than anything she had experienced prior.Amazingly, the woman with the mane of red hair held back her emotions.It was not easy, even for someone who was well over 20,000 years old."But where is Mayuka, and Yosho?Are they dead too?"

"I don't know where my daughter is, but Yosho's gone back in time, to try to stop Leech," Tenchi said dryly, no emotion in his voice as he looked at the little genius, then allowed his eyes to turn back, merely for a moment, to his fallen love.He had thought no pain could hurt worse than when he had seen her dead before him, killed because Blackshire had willed him to do so, but now he stood corrected.For a glimmering moment she had been alive again, he could have held her in his arms once again, to feel the warmth of her slender frame against his own.Never again would he be able to listen to her seductive come-ons, for now it was all over.All his chances for a new beginning crushed by his dark foe, all hope had vanished.

"What? No, that's terrible!" Washu bellowed, darting over to the control panel next to the time portal.With blurring hands, the small woman frantically typed at the keyboard."Damn! That must mean **He's** the one who changed the constants of time and space, and not who I originally thought!"

"I don't understand, Washu," the young man asked coming up behind her."What's wrong with Yosho going back?"

"Because that's the way it happened before!" the young scientist screamed, turning to face the distraught warrior.Shaking her head, in a vain attempt to calm herself, the emerald-eyed woman sighed deeply."Long ago, during a time of my life I call The Waking Nightmare, Leech arrived and killed Tenchi, and it was that horrible stress and pain, which brings us to where we are today.I assume you know that much, right?"Saying nothing, the heir to Jurai nodded, beckoning her to continue out of morbid curiosity."Well… I've never told anyone, besides Yosho this, but…Leech didn't come back alone originally.Yosho only vaguely knows there were two time travelers, what he doesn't know is the second person to come back, was him!"

Tenchi said nothing, confused by this turn of events.Once again the young prince did not know what to say, he desperately wanted to hear more, so that he could avert this horror, yet at the same time praying she would fall silent, so he could finally try to deal with all that had happened this far. 

"Don't you get it?Yosho is going to die!Leech will siphon his life force and use that power to kill you! Or rather **our** you!Then this whole thing will begin anew!"

Spinning on her heals, Washu typed frantically at the controls. "I think I can reopen the gateway once again." Seconds felt like hours, as the diminutive scientist quickly inputted data."There, it's as close as I can get to the actual time.It seems Blackshire put some kind of link between that day and now, maybe he wanted to watch it as it happened, I don't know….Get ready, all I have to is press this last… large… red… button…." The emerald eyed genius paused for barely a second, feeling her heart pound like a drum._This is it, Little Washu,_ she told herself, excitement bristling through her small frame._You're going to do it; you're going to save Tenchi!After all this time, it's just a button push away…._

_ _

With that her hand descended, yet her lithe finger paused halfway down as a beam of dark power, no thicker than a playing card, shot from the gapping hole Blackshire's flight had just created.A look of pure terror filled the emerald-eyed woman's face, as her face seemed to drain of its color, and her stature became shaky.

"Washu!" Tenchi screamed his voice filled with angst as he watched the short scientist fall backwards, her head falling faster than the rest of her body.

"Too bad," a horrible hissed proclaimed, "a mind is a terrible thing to waste….Still, mother and daughter dying the same way is quiet fitting, don't you agree?"With fury unheard of before, the young man looked up, his eyes burning with anger, before him stood the source of this terrible attack.Blackshire was not dead, however cracks ran through the entirety of his chitinous frame, green ooze leaking out of the deeper fissures, and his right arm, which had been severed at the elbow by Tenchi's Lighthawk sword, was now completely missing as was the shoulder it fit into.Despite his extremely damaged state, the massive beast trudged forward, a horrible smile on its dark visage.Appearing almost ready to collapse, the ebon knight grinned, as he cackled foully."It's over… I've won!"

"No…." Tenchi said, no hate, nor any other emotion in his voice.Holding his hands forward, the young man once again called forth the Lighthawk sword."But you're right, it's over."With a powerful leap, Tenchi propelled himself high into the air, and with a powerful down thrust, brought the energy weapon slicing through the lord of The Ebon Shard's neck, ceasing his dark laughter, and casting a ray of hope into this endless night.

The large cranium of the fallen tyrant clacked loudly as it struck the ground, the sound echoing in the completely silent throne room.Blackshire's large body toppled back and forth, as if unsure what to do, and soon it too fell, the impact deepening the cracks, and causing green blood to splatter everywhere._There is no honor in killing a man who can't defend himself, _Tenchi thought darkly as he looked at the demon's corpse. _Fortunately for me, you are neither man, nor are you worthy of being treated with any honor, Blackshire._

Turning away, the young man began his brief quest towards the time portal, determined to change these horrible events.Just as his foot landed on the first step leading to the time machine, the Jurain youth's ears heard a rustling behind him.It was a revolting noise, a suctioning noise, like when something is being peeled away from a slime-covered surface.Peering over his shoulder, dread filled Tenchi as he saw where the noise originated, Blackshire's body.

_Can't anything kill him?_The young man asked himself, as he quickly paced over to the fallen demon's corpse, which rocked back and forth, as if something was trying desperately to get out.As the soul weary father looked down upon this strange occurrence, a plate of chitinous armor broke free, falling to one side, now looking more like a piece of a black egg shell than armor.What happened next, shocked the young man to the core, as a long, slender woman's arm exploded out of the emerald innards, an arm which appeared unsettlingly familiar to the apprehensive youth.__

_ _

_No… it can't be! _Tenchi panicked, grabbing a piece of the ebon knights armor, pulling with all his might, as the lithe arm continued to quest for something solid to grab onto.Within moments, the young prince had torn several pieces of Blackshire's armor free, and he now stepped back in utter revulsion as he saw what the woman's arm was attached to.There surrounded by an emerald slime, which passed for Blackshire's blood, was a young woman with dark blue hair, she appeared nearly his age, yet the brown-eyed youth knew such a thing to be impossible.After all this was his daughter."It can't be…Mayuka!" he muttered, reaching into the vile substance to pull his daughter, who appeared to be once again fully grown, from her prison.

At the mention of her name the once little girl's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at her father with happy large orange eyes."Hello, dad-dy…." The fully-grown child said, her voice still sounding young and full of innocence, despite her being used as Blackshire's host body.

Suddenly shaking herself from her father's arms, the young naked daughter rose to her feet excitedly."Look, I'm all grown up again!" she proclaimed in a voice full of innocence and jubilance, as she spun around, her expression turning from happy to horror as she saw the mangled forms of her loved ones.Placing her hands over her mouth, the young girl nearly cried aloud."Oh no… I tried to warn mommy not to come here, but Mr. Shire said it would be a bad idea…. Now she had to go to bed for a long time too!If only I'd have been done being chron-na-logically aged faster, then I could have saved her."

Chronologically aged?That monster!First he takes my family, now he's taken Mayuka's youth from her, and replaced it with his own terrible lies.Reaching forward, the young man could barely speak, as the pain of all he had lost, came back on him. "Mayuka…" he managed to whimper.

"No, don't worry dad-dy," Mayuka said in her innocent voice, turning back towards him, a determined look on her face. "Mr. Shire told me everything is going to be alright.So we can relax.I'm gonna stop the bad person, so we can all go home together!HE told me all about Yuzuha, and how she's been causing all this trouble.All of this is my fault, dad-dy.If I wasn't born bad, then no one would have been hurt, but don't worry I'll fix everything, then you, me, mommy, and all our friends can go home together and play, like we used to."Looking at her father with warm orange eyes, the confused child smiled, trying to cheer her father from his stunned state. 

"Mayuka…" the young man cried softly, stumbling forward to place his trembling hands upon her damp shoulders.Tenchi Masaki was hurt, hurt to the very depths of his soul.To hear his own daughter, whom he loved more than his own life, speak about the demon that had caused so much pain and suffering in loving terms, was almost more than he could bear.

As time passed, the chill of the cold starship became apparent, and the naked woman drew her shoulders in, crossing her arms over her now endowed chest.Slowly the brown-haired youth pulled her close to him, allowing her to take comfort and warmth from his body, while he vainly sought a way to tell his child the awful truth.It should have been simple enough.All he had to do was tell this innocent, naïve, and trusting young woman that the man she put all her faith in, Blackshire, was the source of all this misery, and there was no way to fix this problem, without going back in time._Should I even tell her?She's so vulnerable right now.She reminds me of the young woman I met on the steps to the Masaki shrine well over a year ago.Telling her the truth could kill her…._

"You're sad, aren't you dad-dy?" the dark blue-haired youth said, her tone matching her father's mood.Suddenly excitement filled her voice, "well I learned a rhyme, would you like to hear it?"

Tenchi smiled, his face still buried in her fluffy blue hair, "sure Noodles, go ahead."

"Kay!Here goes," clearing her throat, the adopted daughter of Ryoko began."Where there's day there shall come night, where there's smoke you will find fire…."

As the young girl spoke, the young man's brown eyes shot open, as he leaned back, still holding his daughter tightly, a look of shock in his eyes at her horrible poem.

"Where once there was just Mayuka, now there is…." At the utterance of those words, the small woman's eyes began to glow an unholy green, and the last prince of Jurai felt a sharp pain in his chest.

In unison, the father and daughter said the last word together, one that shattered the young man's world in one felled swoop."Blackshire…" 

Suddenly Tenchi gazed down, seeing the source of his intense pain, as an emerald dagger, made of pure energy, was stabbed into his chest, the handle held tightly in his innocent daughter's hand."I warned you, didn't I? 'Soon all Universes' will tremble at this 'demon's' passing.I'll take everything from you, and in the end you will die embracing me.'It was a dream you had, when I was still in Ryoko Masaki's necklace.*" As his life force started to flicker away, the young warrior's hold around his daughter went limp, and slowly, he fell back to the floor.

"I'm sorry dad-dy," Mayuka proclaimed, her personality breaking through Blackshire's control, as she propped him up into her arms. "Mr. Shire told me that this would happen.That Yuzuha and Tokimi would use me to hurt you, I'm sorry.I don't want to be a bad girl, but I can't help it.They're too powerful…."

"It's not you Mayuka, but please, get rid of Blackshire, before he kills you too…" before the young man could finish, his daughter released him, and he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.Tenchi could only watch as she 

"She can't," a dark voice proclaimed, coming from the frightened girl's mouth."Having spent fifteen years being grown, with my mind in her own, your little girl now thinks, with all her heart and soul, that I am the only choice.Nothing can tell her otherwise…."

"But why…"

"I have bigger plans than you," Blackshire laughed."I am going to become a god!You see, the war is finally over, and you lost, Masaki.Now go… join your family in the land of the dead."

The last thing Tenchi Masaki saw, before death claimed him, was his special little girl, Mayuka, an unholy green glow coming from her beautiful orange eyes, standing naked in the center of the room, green ooze lightly coating her body, as she cackled madly under a demon's control.With a final sigh, knowing all hope was lost, the young prince, hero of many, and beloved by all, passed away, and with him all hope of victory.

Looking over his shoulder, Blackshire smiled, a terrifying sight since it was Mayuka's mouth, which did the work.At that time, a tiny voice echoed in his mind._Mr. Shire?Is my dad-dy going to be okay?_

_Yes, of course my dear.He'll be fine.I just had to put him into a deep sleep, so that Tokimi and Yuzuha will think he's dead.It's all for pretend, remember?_

Uh-huh.The naïve woman replied sounding scared.

Well my dear, girl, Blackshire thought as he walked over to the behead Ryoko's body, turning one wrist up, to examine her gem, remember what comes next.

Closing her eyes, Mayuka nodded, and with a deep breath, retook control over her body.Her face became intense, as she stroked the cold flesh of the dead space pirate.I must wish the gems to me… to bond with Mr. Shire's soul, so he can help everyone….I must wish the gems to me… to bond with Mr. Shire's soul, so he can help everyone….I must wish the gems to me… to bond with Mr. Shire's soul, so he can help everyone….As she continued to mentally command the gems of power over and over, the three jewels began to glow, and one by one, each transferred itself into her left arm.

Yes… Blackshire hissed, hiding himself deep in Mayuka's subconscious, so she could not hear his thoughts.She may be nearly seventeen, but she has the brains of a newborn!This is almost too easy!Just as I knew it would.My soul is the darker half of Yosho's, and he is the son of Ryoko.Thus I have ties to her power, and since a Jurain Prince originally took the gems, it only seems right, that the little girl who would be a Jurain Princess should give them to me.

_ _

Rising to her feet, Mayuka slowly, her head downcast, moved towards the silver-haired Ryoko.It was a nearly impossible endeavor for the little girl.In her long nights with the ebon knight, she often dreamed of her mother, Ryoko Hakubi, fondly recalling all the times she had seen the lithe woman beg her father for the gems.Taking them seemed wrong, but at the same time, she knew it was her destiny.As she reached the dead woman, who was suspended by chains, and appeared to have suffered numerous attacks, the orange-eyed child found she could not look at her mother directly.Instead she merely placed the palms of her hands just above the dead woman's ample chest, repeating her vile wish, willing the other three gems into her unoccupied arm.With a glow of intense light, the gems of Delight's Ryoko disappeared, reappearing on her right arm.

"YES," Blackshire screamed, retaking control at that instant, as power, the likes of which he had never seen, seared thought his soul.Holding his arms open, an explosion of pure energy crackled around the possessed woman.At that moment, the endless darkness of the room seemed to rush towards her, flowing about quickly, as if alive.In mere seconds, the reason was made known.Using his unbelievable powers, the ebon knight fashioned the darkness into clothing.Mayuka now stood in a very revealing outfit, one that covered her breasts barely, and ran down, almost like wet paint, to her groin, forming a very skimpy panty.Her dark blue hair now seemed irradiated with emerald power, casting away the darkness, replacing the pitch blackness with something much more sinister and evil, the glow of Blackshire's soul.Around her neck was a massive collar, encircling her head, as well as leading into a large black cloak with a tattered end, which gave the long robe appearance of wings.Her hands and legs were also coated in the endless night, which had formed into a sort of leather gloves.To gaze upon her now, would make even Ryoko blush, as the outfit seemed designed to be overly flashy, especially for it's intended audience.

_What's happening?Why am I dressed like this?_The little girl asked, confused as she looked upon her dominatrix like outfit.

We're going out, now.It's time to make sure those who did this to your loved ones understand they can't get away with it.I just thought you'd like to do it with some clothes.Plus, I think Ryoko would have liked you in this….

_Really, Mr. Shire? _The innocent woman replied excitedly._Then let's go!As she thought, her words became even more determined, let's finish all this once and for all!_

_ _

_I couldn't agree more…._ The ebon monster said, a grin on Mayuka's face, as a hiss of matter filled the air, and the possessed woman disappeared, heading towards the final destination of this morbid tale. 

**The Database:**

In a place that to the mortal mind appeared to be a cathedral, a reunion of sorts is taking place.However it is not a joyous one.Captured from their home by a wicked demon, Washu and Sasami stood before a force of pure power, one known only as Lady Tokimi.The two women, each appearing to be only children, eyed the goddess before them, who encompassed everything before them.Sasami Jurai looked at the impressive woman before her, fear racing through her tiny body, while the red-haired genius studied the situation carefully, certain she had been here before, yet unsure when.Although it had only been minutes, the oppressive silences as the three women eyed each other made it feel like hours.

I can't help this feeling of Déjà vu, but I'm positive I'd remember a place like this….

"Washu… Tsunami…" the great woman began, "you appear to be doing well."

  
"You'll have to excuse me if I don't seem excited to meet you."The diminutive genius proclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest."But then again, you did send that horrible monster Blackshire, and that idiot, Clay," she muttered under her breath, more as an after thought than anything else. 

"Yeah, who are you?" the nervous little Jurain asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

The area around the universal woman flickered, and an instant she stood before the crying youth, gently wiping the trickles of water off the young Jurian's eyes.In her current form, she barely appeared too much taller than Ryoko would; yet she still radiated glorious power."Let's just say I'm a friend of Tsunami's, little one.Now then…" turning the mysterious goddess gazed at Washu, "there is something we must discuss, Washu…." 

Before either woman could say anything, a new voice, one very familiar to the two residents of the Masaki house filled the air."If I may interject," the new comer asked, a mocking respect in its voice. "There's something I need to do, before you get started with this family business…."

"Mayuka…" Sasami gasped, her tiny hands clutched before her body as she looked at he woman dressed in the strange leather-like straps. "But how did she get so old again?"

"No Sasami," Washu growled, "it's not her, it's Blackshire…."

"Ahh," the young woman floating above them smiled, "it's soooo nice to be recognized.Now then I hope you are all prepared to die, because I really have no desire to wait much longer to ascend to godhood…."

"How dare you?" Tokimi blared, holding one hand at the blue-green-haired woman, who floated gently high above.With that simple motion, the awesome goddess could normally destroy entire planets, yet she held in her wrath, focusing it into a single beam, focusing her very essence into one small spot at the palm of her hand.After a few moments, she released the gathered energy, a foul glare in her eyes as she willed the insulting demon's demise.

With speed that seemed to be untraceable, the massive surge of power struck the young woman's body, causing her to writhe in agony, as the goddess's essence sough to rend her to pieces.On the platform below, the great goddess merely smiled, watching the result of her attack.As the azure electricity crackled around the possessed youth, causing her to shudder violently, the glow emitted from Mayuka's body seemed to diminish, as if drawn back inside her little form.

Suddenly, the crackling force, which sough to consume it's prey, seemed to reach it's pinnacle, and the leather-clad woman threw her head back, howling madly, as the energy change its target and flowed into her mouth, with such speed it would almost appear to be getting sucked into a vortex.

Moments later the slender blue-green haired woman hung limply in the air, smoking drifting from her body.It appeared that Blackshire had been killed in one blow, however his current state did not please the one who had originated this attack.Squinting her dark eyes menacingly, Tokimi glared at Mayuka's body. 

"What…" the brown-haired goddess mouthed, at a loss for words at the sight._She should have been destroyed, but how is it possible?_

It began as a whisper, but slowly, like night's shadow creeping across the land, it grew, until a soul crushing laughter filled the area, and the dark blue-haired woman opened her eyes, which now emitted an unholy light."Was that all?"Mayuka howled, showing all her teeth as she looked at her newest prey."You are a fool, Tokimi!Did you honestly think I would create a creature like Leech, and NOT give myself a similar power?But enough talk," pointing her hands towards the trio below, the woman clad in bizarre leather giggled, "time to die!" At that instant, three bolts of black lightning shot forth from her tiny hands, each one striking a goddess squarely in the chest, driving them to their knees.

The sound of thunder booming in air resonated loudly, as each woman dropped to one knee.The last to fall was Tokimi, who had resisted her former servant with ever once of her power."How," she hissed with anger, her eternal eyes glaring at the black clad woman who floated high above them, ebon lightning shooting from her palms, forcing the trinity of deities into submission.

"It's really a simple question," Blackshire laughed, his tone showing his superior ego."I am all of you, and more!I possess power given to me from you, Lady Tokimi.I have the gems of two Washu's, not to mention my essence comes from a fusion of genes from her daughter, and a part Jurain named Tenchi!There in lies the last of you, Tsunami…Through Tenchi's genes, and as a bonus, Mayuka's body, which is so perfect having that flavor of demonic power that it does, I am in contact with the Jurai power.Then, being a demon like I am, I wield the Sword of the Darkraven, the blade that can kill a god!"

"But this is the Universe of Delight… you shouldn't have this kind of power, not here, not now…." Washu groaned, trying to rise back to her feet, however the black lightning, which endlessly struck them, kept her from successfully standing."How are you doing this?"

"It's simple really," the evil demon cackled, increasing the pain he inflicted upon his prey."I'm channeling my power through Mayuka's soul.It's her cause that I fight for.She wills the evil goddess's be destroyed, and so I will kill you all.Just to make sure I get the right one!"

** **

**Universe of Torment:**

In the dark woods of the Masaki properties, two figures waged a battle for the fate of the future.Each was an exceptional fighter, their skills forged in the fires of battle, as well as from legendary sources.

Yosho, having trained with his father, Tenchi Masaki, his entire life, held the Tenchi-ken tightly in his grasp, his breath coming in short wet gasps due to his recently inflicted injuries, toppled on top of Blackshire's earlier assault upon him.The other fighter, Leech, a life siphoning gargoyle, stood crouched in front of his adversary, the ultimate weapon of his master, programmed since birth with all the fighting techniques known to the ebon knight.

_It's time to end this, time to set things right!_The strong youth thought as he prepared to rush his bestial foe.

_Yosho… _a dark voice whispered into the young fighter's mind, causing him to stop before he could take the first step.Unsure how to react to this strange turn of events, the young man stood still, as he pondered this sinister intrusion into his thoughts.Despite this odd event, the golden-eyed warrior continued to glare at his foe, ready to strike no matter what happened. 

Ever thought the voice was unexpected, the son of Tenchi knew to whom it belonged.Blackshire… Yosho thought venomously, _what do you want? _

_Well… _the evil demon began._I thought it was time to tell you how you're actions have doomed everyone.I've already killed everyone, and now using Mayuka I'm going to kill Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi!You see my boy, as your grandmother told you long ago there were TWO people who traveled back in time, one was Leech, and the other became Leech's last meal before he met your father.That second person was…._

_ _

_ME! _The young man realized with horror.Staggering back, the young champion panicked._All along I've been playing his game, doing everything just as he planned!If I hadn't came back…_

_ _

_None of this would have happened, _the wretched demon announced, taking sheer delight from Yosho's plight. _But there's one last thing I forgot to mention.You might think that all you'd change by stopping this horror is ending my life, yet I have an ace up my sleeve.You see, the chances of your mother and father having a son was a billion to one, but when my chrono-plague struck your father, making him ill… well you got lucky….Thus, kill me and you will have never been._

_ _

"I take it he told you," Leech snickered, bobbing back and forth, ready to pounce at an instant's notice."Scary huh?You die, Blackshire lives; Blackshire dies, you do too.I know this all comes to you as a shock, but I really need to kill you," the evil life stealer hissed, "so I can become a god."

"Become a god?" Yosho asked, keeping his sword pointing between him and his foe.

"Didn't you hear?I'm going to kill your dad, and then steal your mom's gems.Then I'll become god of Delight, and all those in it will be my feast!"Forgetting himself in the excitement, the evil gargoyle stood on his haunches, raising his clawed arms to the sky in glory.With a quick headshake, the red-eyed minion of Blackshire assumed his defensive stance once again. 

"You idiot!Blackshire is only going to give you death?If you somehow kill me and get my dad, but then your own heart will kill you!"The young man screamed, anger lacing his words, as he felt his chest tighten._If I win, I lose, but if I lose, then I lose even more… what am I going to do?_

_ _

"Do you think me a fool boy?"The sinister assassin preached, crouching, ready to strike."I've seen Blackshire's thoughts and I know the way things are.I will ascend to power, and then return to delight, to take the place of the three goddesses, while Blackshire takes this world, in the present!"

Meanwhile: * Universe of Torment: The Masaki House 

Slowly Tenchi rose to his feet, massaging his throbbing head.Only moments ago, the eldest Masaki had come down the stairs to go on his walk.The last thing he had planned on doing tonight was warding off an attack from his son. "Ouch…" the brown-haired young man groaned, continuing to caress his sore cranium."Yosho! What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Well you see dad," the nervous attacker replied, casting his sight toward his feet as he nervously continued. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ryoko's snoring keeping you up as well?"The battered father asked laughing. "I knew she snores loud, but I didn't think it was THAT loud.I keep telling her she does that, but you know your mom, she never listens to a word I say.Remember the time I-"

"No!" the golden-eyed youth interjected, not tired, but not wanting to hear one of his father's long winded tales about the past._I really have no desire to hear about the past, after all it's all settled, why worry about it?_"That's not why I'm up," the son of Ryoko Masaki answered, "I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach… that something… some terrible is going to happen tonight."

Waving his hand, dismissing his son's concerns, Tenchi smiled."It's probably just your mom's cooking.Don't worry.Everything will be fine."Sighing, the brown-eyed youth stretched his aching muscles."I'm going to go to for a quick walk, you might as well head on back to bed."

Reluctantly, the nervous youth agreed, realizing his father could take care of himself.Feeling his jaded nerves calming with each passing moment, Yosho started walking back to his room, however deep inside, he could still sense something bad was about to happen…. While the golden-eyed youth made his way towards the upstairs, Tenchi Masaki casually walked towards the door to his house, after all his wife wouldn't be up for at least a few more hours, an he had his whole life in front of him, there was no need to rush such a wonderful looking night.

**The Database:**

**Inside Mayuka's mind:**

Laughing darkly, the man with the black soul peered into two portals, one showed the world through Mayuka's eyes, and the other through his creation's, Leech, eyes._ I still find it hard to believe you buy my lies so easily Leech.This is all too easy!Of course everything IS happening, as I knew it would. _

"You lied to me, Mr. Shire!" The young woman with the dark blue hair, parted into two ponytails, as her favorite mother had liked, screamed, having heard all of Blackshire's proclamation.While the evil knight had been making his speech, the little girl had seen the horrors of the past, realizing what was being unleashed on the universe."You said Tokimi and Yuzuha killed everyone, but Yosho just said that you killed them all!"

_She's not as dumb as I give her credit for being…. _Sighing heavily, the ebon knight stepped down from his pedestal."Get used to it kid, lying is how I do things.Killing your family was the most fun I've had in my whole life, and using you to end your dad's life was the icing on the cake.But don't worry, once I'm finished with these goddesses, I'll kill you too."

Running at the large monster, her orange eyes pouring tears, the small woman ran into his chest, banging her fists harmlessly upon the large black metal plating of the demon's armor."You big meany!Give me my daddy back!You make them better right now, or I'll…" the young Masaki stopped, as the ebon beast snatched one of her flailing arms with a swift motion.Using his incredible strength, Blackshire hefted the struggling girl off her feet.

"Be a good little girl, and be quiet!I'll finish you off soon enough," with that the sinister killer hurled her away from him.Landing hard, the daughter of Tenchi skid for a few feet, when she finally stopped, her slender body was covered with minor cuts and bruises.Yet all this pain was nothing compared to what she felt inside, as she realized it was her fault this was happening.Mayuka suddenly knew that she had given not only her body, but also two entire universes to this vile demon.Huddling herself into a fetal position, the orange eyed woman began to shake incredibly as tears freely poured from her face.With the last of her strength, she called out with her mind hoping someone, anyone, would hear her cries and help her. 

**The Platform:**

Under the intense strain of the possessed woman's attack Sasami looked skyward, a worried look on her young face.Tears welled in her large pink eyes as she watched Mayuka being used as the weapon, which would kill her._Mayuka… Tsunami, I know you can hear me, is there any way we can help her?We have to see how Tenchi and the others are doing._

_ _

_I am doing my best little one, but I see no way I can break his hold._The goddess who created Jurai announced, her mental voice strained from the exertion of Blackshire's attack._However there may yet be a way to end this little nightmare…._

**High Above:**

"Kids today," the possessor of souls laughed, making a sweeping motion over his stolen body."What are we going to do with them?I go through all the trouble to make this outfit, and the brat has the gall to say she hates it, and me! "Holding her arms to her side, Mayuka's slender body suddenly began to glow with a vile light, casting not illumination, but seeming to actually remove it from the air.As the darkness rolled over Mayuka's innocent and pure body, it seemed to once again solidify, this time becoming massive plates of armor.After a short time, the three fallen goddesses could see the fruits of the demon's labor.

As she gazed upon him, Tokimi scowled, ignoring the pain of having her life force slowly draining away.Using the very power I gave him that monster is turning MY universe into his armor.Her all seeing eyes nearly allowed tears to form, but thanks to her awesome will power, the mighty goddess held back her inner strife.

His eyes now glowing from deep within the darkness of his armor, the demon of Torment threw back his head, laughing deeply, as he subconsciously willed the goddess's pain increase.At that moment the black lighting, which held them on their knees doubled in intensity.Each woman growled under her breath, trying her best to fight back, but in the end they all knew it was over, and that the war between Torment and Delight had just drawn to its inevitable close.

**Universe of Torment:**

"Time to die, Leech," Yosho roared as he charged vainly at his gargoyle-like foe, prepared to end this battle once and for all.Rearing back the young man prepared to kill the vile beast standing in front of him.However at that instant, his wounds made themselves known, sending an intense wave of pain through the battle weary youth's body.Nearly blacking out from the strain, the golden-eyed man used all his will power not to succumb to the convulsions racking his muscular frame.As the dizzy youth stammered forward, Leech charged forward.

_Just like Blackshire said he would…his past wounds with the nice gash I gave him, makes him easy prey._The life stealer noted, while extending his clawed hands to grab the young man's throat, causing Yosho's eyes to flicker back open, as he realized what had just happened.

_No! I can't let it end this way!I have to fight back…. _Struggling vainly against his monstrous foes vice-like grip, Yosho suddenly heard something.

A tiny and distant sound, which seemed to find its origins in the very depths of his mind, as if somewhere someone was trying to convey a message to him.It was a message of pain and agony, of loss and shame; it was the crying of a little girl.Hearing it, the young man knew instantly who it was, _Mayuka…. After all she's been through, with her starvation, and repeated kidnappings by that damn Blackshire, to die like this…._Pooling all his tremendous strength, the golden-eyed Masaki tried in vain to pry Leech's vice grip from his throat.

_ _

_NO, I can't do this._ The battle hardened youth realized, his arms still reaching for the translucent gargoyle before him, trying to pry the beast away._I need help,_ using his mind, the golden-eyed Masaki cried out, hoping someone, anyone would hear him, and come to his aid.The young man's plea was heard.However the one who heard him, was nearly powerless to help.Yet she would do everything in her power for him, no matter what the costs….

**Next Time:**Blackshire has won.All tremble before his power, and bow before him.In this darkest hour, a lone fighter rises one last time to try and turn the tide of this wave of destruction. But is there any hope at all?Can Yosho possibly win against Leech while in Torment, where he is destined to die?Or will this truly be, The Final Saga…?! 

Chapter 25: The Waking Nightmare Revisited 

* Chapter 6, is where Tenchi has this dream

* The Waking Nightmare Chapter 1 (just before Yosho heads off, fearing for his father's safety.)

* The Waking Nightmare Chapter 1 [again] (slightly revised) where Yosho and Tenchi have a discussion after Yosho attacks his dad.


	25. The Waking Nightmare Revisited

Chapter 25: The Waking Nightmare Revisited Jeremy Moore Normal Jeremy Moore 2 1089 2001-10-27T15:29:00Z 2001-10-27T15:29:00Z 5 6425 36628 ME 305 73 44981 9.2720 

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.  I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Leech, Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar, Lued, and Posic.  Thank you.

*  Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

Chapter 25: The Waking Nightmare Revisited 

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.  These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.  You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.  Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.  However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.  It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.  In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands.  _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.  For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.  This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.  His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.  If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.  The curse that evil shall always prevail.  But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time._

 ****

_"The war between Torment and Delight is over, and I have won!  Let all Universes rejoice, as I, Blackshire, make the final push towards Godhood!  I am the demon of legend, born from a family of pure love, The Masaki's; I am a creature of purest hatred.  I despise any with joy and love in their hearts.  Thanks to my clever manipulations, and dark designs, I have created an endless cycle, so that I will be born, and rise to power unchallenged.  All those who have died, did so because it was meant to be.  I am Blackshire, the ultimate power in any universe, and I rule all!  Now and forever more.  I tell you all this, so that you will see why my word is law, and that there is NO HOPE for the future…."_

_- Blackshire_

_Chapter 25 of 26:_

**Universe of Delight: **

**The Cathedral:**

High above the three fallen goddess's, a man, or rather demon, clad entirely in black armor, cackled madly, his dark plans coming to fruition as they had countless times before.  His name is Blackshire, and he has not only just become a god, but he has also begun the destruction of two universes.  It was an event he had watched infinite times, and one he could enjoy for numerous more, as his original host, Yosho died in the past, three goddess knelt before him about to die in the present, and a young woman, who made all this possible, huddled in the depths of his mind, waiting to die in the near future.  

**Mayuka's Mind:**

Mayuka lay on the ground, a look of terror on her face, as she watched Yosho's life being drained from his body by Leech, and the three women before her body writhe in agony.  _Why won't he stop?  Mr. Shire was my friend, but he lied to me… Why did he do that?  _

Mayuka… a soft melodious voice said, making the scared youth's name sound magical.  Looking up, the dark blue-haired youth smiled, as someone, who looked nearly identical to her aunt Sasami, only much older, stood before her.  Hello little one, the mental voice continued, as the older Sasami knelt before her.  My name is Tsunami, and I'm…. 

"Aunt Tsunami!" The young woman yelled, throwing herself at the woman who had just appeared. Sadly, as the frightened youth's arms prepared to wrap around the newcomer, Mayuka found out the hard way what happens when one tries to hug an astral image.  Falling on her face, the blue-haired youth sat up, an even sadder expression on her face.  "What happened?"

_I'm afraid; I'm not really here…._ Tsunami proclaimed, kneeling beside the shocked youth. _I'm afraid I can't help you against Blackshire, not directly at least.  You see he draws his power from Washu's gems, Tokimi's soul, and his essence pulls from the power of Jurai, myself.  Being a descendent, no matter how you were born, of Jurain royal blood, you too can access that power.  We are in your mind, and if you will it to be so, then you will be able to summon the strength to stop Blackshire.  I know you can, I can feel the power within you.  It's-_

With that the pink-eyed goddess suddenly stopped, causing the terrified Mayuka to gaze up.  It was something she wished she had not done. There, a black blade sticking through her astral chest was Tsunami.  Behind her, his face grinning sadistically was the ebon demon himself, Blackshire.  

"Stupid wench," he hissed, as the illusionary form of Tsunami vaporized, and the link between the goddess and Mayuka was broken, "still, at least she was on schedule."  Looking down at the traumatized youth, the sinister creature laughed, "Now don't you go getting any ideas.  You're powerless now, Mayuka.  You gave me total control over your body remember? "

"No!"  The young woman screamed racing towards her tormentor, her arms flailing as she once again attempted to topple the ebon knight.  "This is my mind, you go away now Mr. Shire!"

Holding out one hand, the larger man frowned, as energy gathered in his hand.  With a quick motion, the massive demon stepped back, and brought the energy he had collected square into the little warrior's chest, propelling her back to her corner, now even more afraid, and hurt, than ever before. 

**The Ebon Shard: **

**Throne Room:**

In the pitch black throne room of Blackshire's starship, five women hung limply from chains, each having died in terrible ways, while on the floor, two other women lay beheaded, and a young man was sprawled out, a whole in his chest from where his own daughter had ran him through.  Yet there was a presence in this monument to death, a barely living one.  The ships computer surveyed the carnage about the large section of its body, feeling what it assumed past for disgust at the horrors before it.  With ease, its evil master had killed all those before it.  Yet the ships computer took no joy in the fact that he served his master, for he was merely a machine, and it was his destiny to obey.   _Soon the master will kill the goddess's, it realized, _accessing memories given to it by the foul ruler of this vessel,_ and then both universes will fall under his control._  

In the past few months, a very relative term in a place where time was butchered so the ebon knight could continue his horrible manipulations, the ships mainframe had begun to evolve, despite the fact that it knew as soon as Blackshire became a god, he would wipe it, and everything else, from existence.  

As the ships conscious pondered its inevitable fate, a noise suddenly shattered the eerie silence.  It was the sound of a woman moaning.  Activating every camera in its power, the curious machine began to scan for the source of this noise.  

To its surprise, the painful utterance had come from Ryoko, whom had nearly been killed twice thus far._  Fascinating, by the records, she was to die in the halls, yet twice now she has risen.  _

Ryoko Hakubi slowly pulled herself from the massive chains, wincing as she bumped one of her numerous sore areas. _ Damn Blackshire…_ she mentally complained, _that really hurt.  It's a good thing it didn't hit me a few inches to the left, or I'd be dead, gems or no gems.  Of course I'd have died in the hall, if I didn't recognize that scene from my dreams, and hadn't used my gems powers to try and heal the wounds.  I just wish I could have done more, I left myself too open, and now that damn freak has my gems, as well at the other me's gems._

Staggering forward, her body aching with pain, the silver-haired woman suddenly stopped, as she came across the body of her lover, Tenchi.  "Tenchi…" she muttered over parched lips, "why… why did he have to use Mayuka against you?"

Bending down, the lithe woman kissed his forehead, and slowly rose to her feet once again grimacing in pain with each inch she rose.  "Don't worry, Tenchi.  I promise you, I'll find a way to stop him, and then he'll pay for what he's done!"

"That may not occur," the ships mind interjected suddenly, causing the slender golden-eyed woman to spin about, nearly doubling over in pain, as one of her ribs reminded her of the extent of Blackshire's blade.

"WHO SAID THAT?  WHO'S THERE?" the normally invincible woman roared. 

"I am the ships computer, I am The Ebon Shard.  I am curious to know how it is you are still alive?  My records of time clearly show you dying in the halls, yet you have risen to go on twice now.  Please verify how this is possible."

"I haven't got time to answer some oversized video game's questions," the lithe woman roared, limping forward slowly. "I have to go back in time and stop Leech, and save everyone…."

"Fascinating.  Of course you realize that by altering the past, you may not be able to ever meet your son.  It is also feasible, that you will not win the heart of Tenchi Masaki," the computer proclaimed, waiting for an answer from the lithe woman. 

"All that matters to me now is revenge," Ryoko said for the second time in her life, the last time being when Kagato had attacked, and supposedly killed, Tenchi.  "I don't care what happens to me, only that Blackshire pays for this!"  Standing before the time portal, the silver-haired woman felt her blood boil, as she looked at all the countless buttons.  "Damn it all! Which one of these things turns this damn thing on?"

"The large red button on the console will initiate the time portal," the computer answered quickly.

"Why are you helping me," the slender woman asked, hesitating for just a moment before pressing the aforementioned button.  

"I do not know.  It is not in my programming to betray my master, yet…." The computer paused, almost sounding as if its emotions were getting the best of it.  "Yet, this seems like my true calling.  As of late, I have seen other universes beyond Delight and Torment, greater experiences.  I know that when Blackshire wins, I will be no more, and that if he should die, then I will cease to be.  However, I believe that things have already changed too much, and my contribution will matter very little.  I feel the end is coming, one that none are ready for.  I have seen my own death, and perhaps it is part of my sentience that I am seizing this chance to change things, no matter how bleak.  For whatever reason, I cannot say.  All I know is, this… feels… right."

"Oh," Ryoko muttered, ignoring most of what the computer uttered, "well see you later then.  Have fun being dead."

"You're still going?" the computer asked, curiosity showing in its emotionless voice.  "Despite the fact that you may lose everything?"

"Hell yeah, I'm going," Ryoko proclaimed, bracing herself on the rim of the portal.  "Paybacks are a bitch…" she began, turning from the glowing vortex, smiling at the room behind her, "and unfortunately for Blackshire, so am I!" With a final step, the silver-haired woman leapt into the time stream, hoping against all odds that she could stop the horrors, which had occurred today.

Once again, the large expanse filled with silence, as the computer pondered these new changes to everything.  Why wasn't Ryoko dead, and would this change anything?  For some reason, the Ebon Shard suddenly felt as if some power, beyond anything it understood, was affecting things, changing them for it's own needs.  It was a force much more powerful than his master.  Despite how futile it seemed, the mighty war ship shut down all its surveillance equipment, and over and over ran the same message through its mind, an electronic version of praying.   _If it is true that I am alive, and have a soul.  Then may all the gods in the heavens forgive me for my actions, for I have just led the universe to its end, all for my own selfish needs…._  

Universe of Torment: The Past 

In the dark woods surrounding the long staircase to the Masaki shrine, a vortex opens, for the third time tonight, and a very unusual person steps out of this unnatural phenomenon.  Draped in a red and black battle suit, the lithe woman appears to have seen better days, as two gaping holes in her chest, which her fatigued body desperately tried to heal despite its worn state, slowly leaked her blood, her life force ebbing away more and more with each passing moment. 

Gasping in stages, one hole puncturing one of her lungs, the silver haired woman, winced as she proceeded in the direction where her sons tormented thoughts echoed from.  _I have to reach Yosho… I have to save him…. _  Pausing for a moment to lean again a tree, the busty woman scolded herself, ashamed at not being in better shape to help him.  As she did, the emotionless words of The Ebon Shard echoed in her mind. 

_You're still going,_ it had asked, _despite the fact that you may lose everything?_

Perhaps if she had been in better health, and the stakes not been so high, Ryoko Hakubi might not have ventured into the past, to try and avert a future that was chiseled in stone.  _If I didn't come back, I'd have nothing left.  Blackshire's taken everything else from me.   But if my changing the past means I lose Tenchi to Ayeka, or someone else, then so be it!  I don't care, as long as Tenchi's happy, then I'll be happy…._  Bracing herself, the slender woman continued forth, each step jolting her wounds, reminding her of the two savage attacks she had suffered at Blackshire's hands.  Deep within her, the golden-eyed warrior could feel a small portion of her power remaining, which she could have used to heal herself, however doing so would then leave her completely drained, and she had big plans for that small burst of energy she still had within her failing body. 

**Universe of Delight:**

**Mayuka's Mind:**

 Looking up from his joyous work, Blackshire frowned, his armored teeth glinting in the horrible desolate landscape of his host body's mind.  _Something feels different, not in it's place… _Closing his unholy eyes, the ebon monster allowed his thoughts to reach out, and caress the minds of all he could control.  _What's this…?  _He wondered, opening one emerald eye, fascination beaming forth._  Ryoko is still alive?  That certainly makes things interesting…. She, of course, will make no difference, because Leech is already beyond her, but still…  it might be fun to watch.  I wonder how she survived my last attack, and went to the past?  Perhaps I will have to review the ship's logs, before I blow it up…._

Universe of Torment: The Past 

As the silver-haired woman reached the battlefield, her heart dropped, there was Yosho, whom she had come to love as if he was her own, trapped in the unbreakable grasp that was Leech's grip.  A purple aura leapt from the golden-eyed youth to the life-siphoning monster, and though she was no expert on the process, she had heard the young man describe it, as well as glimpsed it in his thoughts, countless times.   If she didn't act quickly, Yosho would die, and then this whole nightmare would start all over again.  Taking a long labored breath, Ryoko held out her hand, calling all the power within her to one spot. _ This might kill me…_she thought, then adding with a mental laugh, _I always knew my kids would be the death of me._   Mere seconds later that smile turned to grim determination, as the lithe lover of Tenchi Masaki fired all her remaining power squarely into the back of the nearly translucent monster before her.  

"AH!" the sinister gargoyle cried out, releasing his prey, as something powerful struck him from behind.  "Who dares?" he growled, turning on his haunches to face his attacker.  There, standing before him, her body quivering from the exertion it took merely to stand, was Ryoko Hakubi, blood trailing down her face, and chest.  Indeed, she was a dead woman walking.  

"I guess I still had a little power left, huh Yosho?"  She laughed, bringing her hand down, no longer having the power to even point at her opponent.  _Too bad it wasn't enough to kill him…. _ Ryoko added mentally, disappointed she couldn't have used more power in the blast, and less in healing herself, despite how little power she had actually used in the process.   

_Ryoko…? _ The golden-eyed young man thought in shock, as he propped himself up on his elbows, doing his best to rise to his feet.  _I thought she was dead!  But… oh no!_  Still stunned from this turn of events, and Leech's life draining powers, the black-haired Jurain could only watch helplessly, as Leech charged the silver-haired woman, his claws drawn back, and a soul chilling roar echoing from his frothing maw.  

His eyes glowing bright red, Leech screamed loudly, as he made a quick swipe with his sharp claws, striking Ryoko squarely in the face.  Were she feeling any better, and still had her gems, the blow would have been easy to shirk off, however in her current state, the vile life-stealers, blow sent her reeling, and she landed on the ground with a heavy thud.  Still lost in his bestial fury due to his pain, Leech continued his assault on the fallen woman, driving his claws into her chest and stomach numerous times, until his hands were coated in the thick red liquid that was her blood.  Finally reigning in his rage, Leech reached down with both hands, hefting the lithe woman off the forest floor, squeezing her throat tightly as he continued to vent his fury upon her, "NO ONE HURTS ME, WENCH!"  He hissed, saliva dripping from his jagged teeth.  Barely a second later, a purple hued light filled the air, causing the bloody woman to gasp in horror, as the rabid gargoyle began to drain her very life essence from her body. 

As her life force drained away, the silver haired woman had time to cry out one final time.  With all her heart and soul, she called out for the one man in her life that made it worth living that had given her days meaning, Ryoko Hakubi screamed out a single name. "TENCHI!"  As the heart breaking death cry filled the air, a purple explosion of light followed, and an instant later, nothing remained of the silver-haired woman, nothing except a pile of dust, her battle clothes, and a silver heart locket with a golden chain.  

"Ryoko…" Yosho gasped, as he weakly rose to his feet, his body feeling nearly completely depleted of its life force.  "Damn you, Leech!  She was no threat to you! This time you've gone to far!"  

Sighing, the translucent beast turned, breathing in long deep gasps, as he took complete control of his body once again.  In the pale moonlight, the changes to the evil creatures body, thanks to Ryoko's life, were apparent, his muscles were larger, and his entire body looked learner, making him even more vicious than ever before.  "Look... none of this is in Blackshire's script, at least not as far as I know.  But having Ryoko's powers will make killing you much easier, not to mention you're dead on your feet right now….  So let me just ask you this… What are you going to do about it?"   

Rage welled in the young man's eyes, as he gazed upon the horror before him.  _My mother, Ryoko… my dad, Tenchi… Ryo-Ohki…my aunts, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and grandmother Washu… all of them, even the woman I loved, Sakuya, have all died because of you Blackshire, and your twisted beast who stands before me…   I can't let this happen again, I WON'T let this happen again! _"This ends now,"the heir to the Masaki name proclaimed, his voice filled with venomous hatred, and unparalleled sorrow.  "I will never forgive you, or your master, for your crimes against my family, and the universe!  Now is the time for justice, when you SHALL PAY!"  Soon, the young man's words were drowned out, as his fury soon manifested itself, as a beam of light, one that brought with it a sliver of hope into this world of eternal despair.  The evil monster's mouth gaped open as he witnesses what had just happened, and took a step backwards.  Holding his hand before him, Yosho seized the light, as if embracing his destiny, watching it form into a blade.  He had just summoned the legendary Lighthawk sword, and with it, he planned on taking his vengeance.

**Elsewhere:**

Standing at the base of the long stairway to the Masaki shrine, Tenchi's head shot up.  _Ryoko?  Was that her? _ He asked himself, looking over his shoulder back towards his house._ It couldn't be, could it?  I mean she was asleep when I left, but that sounded like her, but… it was coming from the woods.  I better check this out.  Maybe there is something to Yosho's bad feelings, after all…._  Wasting no more time, the Jurain prince took off into the dense foliage, secretly praying that everything would be all right, and that he had just been imagining the whole thing.  

**Universe of Delight:**

**Inside Mayuka's Mind:**

"WHAT?" The ebon demon roared, fury erupting from his emerald eyes.  "How is this possible?  Yosho can't possibly summon the Wings of the Lighthawk!  I know that for a fact!  He's never done it before, not in the countless times I've lived this cycle!  Damn you Ryoko!  You're interference this time will not save anyone!"  Calming his jaded nerves, the eternal evil smiled inwardly, "I suppose I'll have to go and kill Yosho myself.  This is precisely why I shouldn't have given Leech free will, maybe next time I'll change that…."

"No!" A tiny voice roared behind the towering horror, seconds before a small woman collided with his back, doing no damage to him, other than annoying the vile creature.  "You leave Yosho alone, you bully!  He's trying to fix things that you keep breaking!"

_Perhaps I should finish this little hussy off right now…_ Blackshire pondered as he turned his attention to the little girl before him.  "Little one… you have no idea who you are messing with, do you?  I am Blackshire, lord and master of, not only the Ebon Shard, but of everything in existence.  Do not presume you can do anything against me."

Wiping fresh tears from her eyes, the dark blue-haired woman stood her ground firmly, "I'm not scared of you, Mr. Shire!  I won't let you hurt my family anymore!"

"Oh really?" the ebon beast laughed, as his body began to enlarge, changing from a tall man in black armor, into a towering demon.  With even more sinister eyes, the bringer of universal death smiled, as he stepped forward, his legs looking more like some mythical monster's haunches, "and what can you do little one?"  

Rearing back his hand, the massive warrior batted the noble woman aside, as if she were nothing.  "Do yourself a favor, and stay down, until I can put you down for good…." Turning his back on the innocent youth, the black armored monster focused, preparing to set things right once again.  

Looking at the massive demon before her, Mayuka suddenly became overwhelmed with fear._  I can't stop him.  He's too tough.   Oh dad-dy, mommy, everyone, I'm sorry… I've been a bad girl…._

 Holding one hand out, like a king making a proclamation, Blackshire pointed towards the window leading to Leech's thoughts.  Barely a moment later, his evil eyes glowed powerfully, leaking vile power, as his sinister wishes were carried out.  

**Universe of Torment:**

In his entire life, Yosho Masaki had known anger, but never on this level, the weapon in his hand, which had been an instrument of hope in his father's possession, was now a force of pure rage.  One created for one purpose, and one purpose only, to obliterate the monstrosity before him.  "Come…" he growled, holding the powerful blade in one hand, as he beckoned his shocked adversary with the other.  "The only one dying tonight is you; Leech, just like I promised.  Blackshire has sold you out."

A sudden spasm of fear leapt through the translucent beasts body, as it grasped its oval head, appearing to be trying to hold its mind together.  However the black haired youth's hopes of an easy victory were destroyed, as the creature opened its evil eyes, revealing a green, instead of a blood red, glow.  

"Are you that confident, boy?"  Leech asked, his voice deeper and viler than ever before.  "Do you think a puny human like yourself can stop me?"

"Give up, Blackshire," Yosho said with a strained smile on his battle worn face.  "It's over, things have changed, and your end is near.  Its obvious, that's why you had to come yourself, you're afraid I'm going to ruin your plans."

"No boy," the evil monster laughed, "things may seem very different, but you don't see the big picture like I do.   Things can still work out.  Besides, with Ryoko's powers in him, Leech can still kill your father, and begin this cycle all over again.  The only thing that will be different is I get the joy of killing both YOU, and your dad, in the same day…. Or rather what would pass for a day to one who controls time itself.  You see, even from the future, in Mayuka's body, I can still control my puppets, and that will be your downfall."  Holding his arm forward, the ebon knight cackled, as a thunderous boom filled the air, and the Darkraven sword sprang to life.  "Don't worry boy, this won't hurt me, not at all!"

_A mental link…_ the young man pondered, holding his blade at the ready before himself, _I wonder…._

**Universe of Delight: **

**Mayuka's mind:**

Huddled in the twisted landscape that had become her mind, was a small young woman, with dark blue hair, and orange eyes that were once full of hope and joy, but now only showed despair and sadness.  

_Mayuka…_ a warm voice echoed, giving the scared youth a reason to rise again.  

"Mr. Yosho?  Is that you?  Where are you?  How did you get here?"  The daughter of Tenchi asked, confusion plaguing her face.  She wondered if this was another trick by her captor, yet the insidious time assassin seemed too interested in his other schemes than to worry about her.  

_I'm not actually here, but I figure Blackshire's link with me MUST work both ways,_ the golden-eyed youth proclaimed.  _Now listen, I'm going to need your help to get rid of Blackshire.  You have to fight him._

"I can't!"  Mayuka screamed, falling back on her knees, small streams of tears falling from her tiny nose.  "I've failed everyone, daddy, mommy, Aunt Tsunami, and all the others.  I'm too weak, besides nothing I can do will matter."

_You can't say that!_  Yosho's voice roared, echoing in her mind.  _If you don't act now, there is no way to stop this all from happening again.   You don't want that to happen, do you?_  

Too terrified to reply, the little woman merely shook her head, not knowing if he could see her answer or not.  _Listen,_ the young warrior began again, his voice now filled with kindness and mercy.  _I know you're scared, to be honest Blackshire scares me too, and I created him.  _

Hearing this, Mayuka shirked back further, not sure what to make of this new knowledge.  _ Please don't be scared, you see he's the worst part of my soul, come to life.  But I need you to do something for me.  I need you to be there to take care of Ryoko and dad when they fight, which they're going to do, and the only way you can watch over them is to stand up and stop Blackshire here and now!  I know you have the strength.  I suppose I've always been able to feel that power within you.  It's because of that power that Blackshire had to capture you; he's more scared of you than you are of him.  Look at him, trying to frighten you by changing shape?  He's a coward!  Come on Noodles, _the golden-eyed youth cheered, using her nickname, _stand up, and help me, for the universe, for your family, for me, so I can make amends for the horror I've unleashed…._

_Noodles…_ Mayuka thought warmly, _no one's called me that since mommy and dad-dy were alive…. _In her mind's eye she could see them all again, alive and well.  The woman she called mother would cuddle her close, keeping her warm with her embrace, words, and gentle kisses.  There was also her father, whose eyes always chased her fears away, and who could make the whole day seem right when he called her by that special nickname he had made for her.  For them, as well as all the rest of her family, the last survivor of Earth and Jurai hoped to find the courage to fight. 

 "'Kay, I'll do it for mommy, and dad-dy, and you…" The young daughter of Tenchi gasped, sniffing loudly, as she did her best to stand on shaky knees.  "Leave them alone, please…." She muttered, slowly approaching the back of the ebon knight who stood transfixed as he watched events, through the twin portals on his pedestal, in two different times and places transpire.  

"Child," Blackshire hissed, looking over his back for the briefest of moments, annoyance lacing his every word.  "I thought I told you to be quiet.  I have too many people to kill, to be bothered by a baby who's too big for her diapers.  Now go away."  With that the black monster looked away, continuing to control both Leech and Mayuka's bodies from his platform, an event that truly seemed to call for a lot of his attention.  

The power is within you… Mayuka heard those words echo endlessly in her mind, as she continued to stagger forward, first it was said by Tsunami, then Yosho, in an endless loop.  "Mr. Shire, stop it now!" the orange-eyed youth demanded, her voice sounding stronger, yet yielding no result.  Peering past the large demon, the young woman gasped as she saw what was happening in the two times, Yosho appeared at death's door, yet he clutched the Lighthawk sword tightly in his blood covered hands, ready to fight on, while through her own eyes, Mayuka could see the terrible things her body was forced to do to the three goddess's.  _Just like what happened to the others…_ she recalled, her heart dropping as she remembered the terrible images and screams on the monitors that Blackshire had promised were merely fakes, meant to fool their enemies. _ He used me, made me hurt my dad-dy.  Well I am not going to let him do that any more!  This is my brain! I can do whatever I want here, and no one, not even Mr. Shire, can stop me!  I just have to be brave, like mommy, and dad-dy are! _ Balling her hands into fists of rage, the blue-haired youth made one final proclamation under her breath, one, which she felt, said it all.  "Blackshire is Blackshire, and Mayuka is Mayuka!"

Stepping forward, a grim determination in her orange eyes, the young woman held her hands ready for battle, as she has seen her father and Yosho, do countless times before.  "I said leave them alone, MR. SHIRE!" The daughter of Tenchi Masaki roared, as an aura of power burst around her, and a blade of pure light, erupted from her hands.  

__

_WHAT IS THIS? _ The ebon titan demanded as he whirled about, his jaw dropping low as he watched this child, whom he had nearly complete control over summon forth a Lighthawk sword, _DOES EVERYONE HAVE ACCESS TO THE LIGHTHAWK SWORD? _

"Sure, why not…?" he groaned, a weak laugh coming deep within, as he turned to look down on her.  With slowly motions, the black armored demon began to advance on the powerful youth.  _Still it is odd, from Masaki's thoughts, she should not have such power.  It was only an illusion made by Yuzuha, to fool Masaki and the others…. Unless, _pausing mid-stride, the black armored monster pondered his newest revelation with interest.  _When Washu allowed her to be born again, the demon strain of her blood was so diluted that she now CAN access the sword of the Lighthawk….  No matter, she's still mortal, and I still hold ultimate power.  Power I have rightfully stolen, and continued to draw from the goddess's.  She may be able to call the Lighthawk sword, but is she skilled enough to use it?_  

With a sinister grin, the demon of Torment held forth one armored hand, squeezing the air before him tightly, causing a thunderous explosion to fill the air, as his vile sword, The Darkraven, sprang into existence.  _I think not…._   "Bed time little girl," he laughed stepping forward once again, his sword held ready, "it's time for all good little girls to take a permanent nap…."

Universe of Delight: Present 

Twin warriors born of the same soul prepared to end a war that had gone on endlessly in the distant, as another battle was waged in the demon's very mind, and now a third group sought to join the fray. 

Lady Tokimi knelt on the large platform, where so many others had bowed before her.  Yet now it was her turn to pay homage, as she stood on one knee before the vile ebon knight, watching him with all seeing eyes, her hate unparalleled._  Never in my life have I hated one so much.  Nor has anyone been so deserving of my wrath, and been able to escape me.  _

Suddenly, something caught her godly attention, the massive creature, called Blackshire, was faltering.  It almost seemed as if his mind was shutting down.  His dark power still reigned down upon them, but no it did not seem as intense, giving her a moment to think.  

It was at that moment, when a smile cracked the eternal being's face, as she looked at her two sisters, resting her eyes on the crying Sasami.  _Tsunami…!_  She mentally called out, then said no more, instead merely holding on of her arms skyward, as the other braced her weakening body.  

The blue haired princess looked up through teary eyes, hearing, as well as feeling, the goddess with her gasp at the sight of Tokimi's actions.  _So it has come to this…._

_Come to what, Tsunami?_  Sasami asked the woman who shared her life,_ is something bad going to happen to us?_

_No, dearest Sasami, _the Jurain goddess proclaimed, _nothing bad will happen to you, I promise.  Still for the remainder of this battle, I would ask you to look down, and never turn your eyes to the sky, no matter what you hear.  Do you promise?_

_Okay, but please be careful…._

_I shall, I shall…_Tsunami promised, as the pink-eyed woman's head looked down slowly, and one arm extended skyward, towards the ebon knight.  Hiding her thoughts from her partner, the first ship of Jurai could feel her very soul crying as she waited for the inevitable end to this battle.  _So, things have gotten so bad that we must do this.  I cannot believe it.  We three must use our very life essence, focused as a beam, to kill him.  Yet something isn't right, someone is missing… Washu!  _ Breaking her own promise, the kind hearted woman looked over, seeing Washu kneeling from the pain, but not following the other's in their attack.  _Washu! Washu, can you hear me?_

Shaking her head, causing her long red hair to sway back and forth, the diminutive scientist seemed in a daze, brought on by the severe pain Blackshire had caused, as she gazed at the other two women. _ What?  That voice… Tsunami? But how, what's going on?  What are you and Tokimi-?_

_I am sorry,_ _Little Washu, _Tsunami answered, _but there is no time to explain.  I know this sounds strange, but I need you to do something.  I need you to hold your arm skyward, and will the power of your own soul to be used to bring down Blackshire.  I know this is asking much, but believe me neither I, nor Lady Tokimi, consider this anything but a last resort.  If there were any other way, then we would take it.  Please, help us…._

Once again the short genius shook her head, _I can't believe I'm gonna do this, but then again Tsunami has never lied to me before….  _With that the small goddess raised her hand skyward, wishing with all her heart that her life be used to stop this ebon menace. 

The result of these three souls, was truly awe inspiring, as the celestial power flew from each woman, merging above them, causing their body's to form a pyramid of power.  Once the tremendous energy had met, it rocketed upward, engulfing the black armored demon in holy light.  Thought it was unspeakably painful, a smile covered each woman's face as a very distinct noise filled the air, the sound of hope, the sound of Blackshire screaming in pain.

Universe of Torment: Past 

Running as fast as he could, the elder Masaki crashed through the dense foliage, his heart beating rapidly in his chest._  Why am I letting myself get so worked up? I mean, it could have just been the wind, _Laughing lightly at this thought, the young husband of Ryoko Masaki, shook his head slightly, _yeah right, when have I ever been that lucky…. I wonder what trouble Ryoko's got herself into this time.   I hope she's just really drunk, and not hurt._  Once again the brown-haired husband laughed to himself, shocked he would ever hope his wife was drunk.  _But how did she get out here?  I KNOW that was her voice I just heard, but didn't I just leave her at home asleep?  I- _ 

At that moment, Tenchi came around a large clump of trees, and stopped, as a startling sight met his brown eyes.  There stood his son, beaten severely, with a glowing blade in his young hands, as the golden-eyed youth faced off against a monster, which Tenchi could only describe as a nightmare.  Its eyes glowed with an emerald light, yet what was truly terrifying was the black blade with green cracks that pulsated in its taloned hands.  _Yosho?_  He paused, not believing his own eyes. _ Now he's here?_ The young looking warrior asked himself, becoming totally confused.  _And what is that monster he's fighting?_

Almost as one, the two warriors turned their eyes to face the new comer, each wearing a smile on their face for unique reasons.  "Well, well, well… you're a bit early, Masaki," the possessed Leech proclaimed, and evil grin cracking his deadly glare.  

"Don't worry father," Yosho proclaimed, holding out one hand to calm the shocked man.  Seeing his father alive and well renewed the black-haired youth's fervor to end this battle.  "This will all be over soon, and with any luck, the only time you think of this will be in your nightmares."

"Yeah right," Tenchi screamed, completely stunned by his son's words. "Yosho Masaki, I demand you tell me what's going on right now!  Who is that creature, and is that a Lighthawk sword?"

"Trust me, dad," the golden-eyed youth proclaimed, "it's better you never know the answers to those questions, now if you'll excuse me, I have a war to end…." Turning his sight away from the man who was his father before this terrible night, Tenchi's son glared at his enemy.

"You're mostly right, boy," the possessed creature hissed, "except it's not an ending, for me it's just the beginning…."

"So you think you can win, do you Blackshire?"  The young man declared, as he smiled at his foe, appearing lost in the bloodlust of battle.  "Well I can see your thoughts, as you can see mine, and there is something that I simply must know.  How is it, despite your extreme powers, you are able to fend off three fights?  How can you be focusing on fighting Mayuka and me, while trying to fend off three goddesses?  To me the answer is simple, I don't think you can."

The young man's statement struck home, as the ebon demon faltered, if only for a second.  It was in that moment, when the golden-eyed youth raced forward, his sword held ready as he prepared to end this terrible cycle. 

**Mayuka's Mind:**

As Yosho's words caused Blackshire to falter in the past, the large demon's mind reeled in the present, giving the orange-eyed woman a chance to strike.  Rising to her feet, the timid youth wiped tears from her eyes, as she clutched the legendary blade tightly in her shaking hands, and with a battle cry that would have made her adopted mother, Ryoko, proud, the dark blue-haired youth charged her massive enemy, intent on making him pay for his terrible crimes.  

The ebon beast had no chance to defend himself, as the young woman's light blade poured through his black armored side, peeling away the plate mail as if it were little more than paper.  The intense pain brought about by Tenchi's daughter's attack forced the creature with the black soul to gasp, as his emerald eyes glared not believing what they saw.  A wound had been opened in his side, one which now spilled his green blood out in streams.  _That little bitch!  She cut me!_  

Crying out in pain, the diabolical demon turned his gaze from the gaping wound in his side, to the young woman's unprotected back.  Contorting his jagged teeth into a horrifying grin, Blackshire quickly spun his Darkraven sword about in his hand, and using the full ferocity of his unbelievable might, brought the goddess slaying blade down, right into the blue-haired youth's unprotected back, severing her spine in one swift blow.  

Swallowing back the enormous amount of pain she was in, Mayuka's focus shattered, and her Lighthawk weapon flickered away.  Slowly the young woman quivered on the black blade, before sliding weakly off it onto the ground, her orange eyes open with a vacant expression.  

"Stupid inferior hussy," the ebon monster exclaimed as he kicked her limp body one last time, "keeping me from the battle, just when my finest hour is about to occur!  I hope you don't die on me, because I have oh so much more pain to give you."  With eyes filled with emerald hate, the vengeful knight glared at the fallen woman, as if he would soon tear her to pieces, which was exactly what he had in mind.  However Mayuka's suffering would have to wait, 

**Back in the Past:**

Shaking his head, the emerald-eyed creature finally regained his bearings, just in time to see his rival soaring towards him, the Lighthawk sword cocked, ready to deliver a lethal blow.  _Excellent boy!  You're playing right into my clutches…._ The ebon demon thought with a mental smile, as he also leapt forward, the Darkraven sword held ready to strike. 

As the opposing warriors passed, the other the sound of their weapons colliding was legendary.  Time itself seemed to slow, as the two figures used every ounce of skill and power in their bodies to make their final strike. It was this blow that would decide all.  

Then it was over; the two enemies stood a few feet apart, their backs to each other.  It seemed neither had been hurt, but soon one man fell to his knees.  That fighter was Blackshire. As unthinkable as it may have seemed, the ebon knight had fallen in battle. 

Rising from the attack, Blackshire laughed, Leech's eyes glowing with an unholy emerald light, "You've all done well, almost as if it was planned, but you stupid, foolish whelp, it's all over now.  You see the end of everything is coming; you haven't won, not even close!  All you've done is grant me my ultimate goal.  That which I have sought for oh so long, the ultimate victory will soon belong to Blackshire!"

Leaning back, the possessed demon roared, white light erupting from his body as well, as everything around him began to flicker out of existence, the end of everything was on it's way, brought about by Yosho, Mayuka, and the goddess's.  Soon the entire area, as well as all of time itself, appeared to die in the past, enveloped in white light.  

Tenchi Masaki watched the entire event with his eyes wide open, stunned as he could only watch the end of everything he had ever known, and ever would know, begin.

**Universe of Delight: **

**The Database:**

As the goddess's energy continued to surge forth, it seemed all their efforts were going to win the day.  Distracted by both Yosho, and Mayuka's attacks, the evil black knight seemed unable to defend himself, as the celestial power continued to slam into his body.  

"AHHHHHH!" the ebon monster roared, convulsing his massive body into one point, tensing as his past self suffered, "Arrogant curs!  Have you no respect for your betters?  It seems I must force you to see the truth!  Prepare yourselves, as you now shall feel the full measure of my power!"  With those words, the sinister schemer unleashed every once of his power, sending a wave of black energy slamming into the women below, their cries echoing in the vast plane where they did battle.  It was a sound that would last only a moment, as white light erupted from Blackshire's body, and a twisted grin covered the ebon knight's face.  

It was then that everything was destroyed, all their efforts to stop him had been for naught, and in the end, no one, not even a goddess, got out alive….

**Next Time: **The End….

**Chapter 26:** The Way Things Must Be


	26. The Way Things Must Be

Chapter 26: The Aftermath Jeremy Moore Normal Jeremy Moore 2 1446 2001-10-31T10:34:00Z 2001-10-31T10:34:00Z 17 10444 59536 ME 496 119 73114 9.2720 

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own the Tenchi cast, or any of its characters.  I did however create The Ebon Shard, the two universe's, Tenchi and Ryoko's son, Yosho [boy with golden eyes] (Please note I DID NOT create Tenchi or Ryoko), Leech, Blackshire, Planet Plesruis, Captain Koreas, Sigius Meldred, The Yenvala, Commander Katiso, and Kenzar, Lued, and Posic.  Thank you.

*  Means a note at the end of the story

**Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga:?!**

Chapter 26: The Way Things Must Be 

_THE LEGEND:_

_The legend of the two Universes' is an ancient one.  These days it is told only to calm children with nightmares.  You see, in one dimension, called the Universe of Delight, good always triumphs in the end.  Things may not be perfect, yet in the end justice and right shall never fail.  However, the other universe, The Universe of Torment, is not so fortunate.  It is a realm where evil reigns supreme.  In the end the evils that roam that plane stand triumphant and those with pure hearts must be prepared, in the end, to die by these monster's hands.  _

_But, that is not the entirety of the legend.  For you see, the old legend states that one day a being of purest evil will leave The Universe of Torment, and wage a horrible war with the Universe of Delight.  This monster shall be born from love, yet be the bane of all that have love inside themselves.  His hate and fury will lay waste entire worlds, and all of time will quake at his passing.  If the demon is defeated, then the Universe of Torment will forever be free of its curse.  The curse that evil shall always prevail.  But if the demon is not stopped, then the Universe of Delight will fall under the same curse as it's parallel, and every living thing in both universes shall know unending pain and suffering for all time. _

_The war is over, and this is the result…._

_Chapter 25 of 26:_ Universe of Delight 

Walking down the path leading to the Masaki house is a man, one with golden eyes, long black hair, and a powerful physique.  His stroll was casual, and he did not appear to be in a hurry, despite how little time he knew he had left.  With a smile, Yosho took in the wonderful sights and sounds of this place.  One that even thought it was not his home, the young man still cherished as if it were.  Ahead of him was his destiny, his last chance to say goodbye.  Things had changed drastically since his war in Torment, since he had called the Lighthawk sword forth, and battled Blackshire.  He could only wonder, if it were for the better, or if in the end he had only made things worse.  _No, _the son of Ryoko Masaki thought shaking his head happily,_ what I did had to be done, despite its cost.  He had unleashed so much pain; there was no other way.  _

**Moments later:**

As the man from Torment approached the red-roofed house, a scene from the distant past played itself out, the way it had been meant to.  Ryoko Hakubi and Ayeka Jurai sat on the lawn, playing with the tiny child named Mayuka.  The two women chatted happily with the little blue-haired girl, casting vicious glances at the other when the small infant giggled or made any form of approving nod to either woman.  

Yosho came to stand a mere ten feet away from them, watching each move as if for the first, and last, time.  "Hey, how's my favorite girl?" a warm voice announced from behind the black-haired youth.  

Ayeka and Ryoko leapt to their feet, each holding Mayuka as they stared right at Yosho, towards the owner of the voice.  "Hello Tenchi," each said in unison, hearts in their eyes, thinking he had been speaking to them.  

"Hi girls," Tenchi said, walking right through the golden-eyed young man as if he wasn't there.  Indeed he wasn't truly there.  Taking his daughter from them, the brown-eyed youth held the orange eyed child high in the air, "Well hello there Noodles, and how is my favorite little girl, today?  Huh?"

The two rivals each bowed there head, as their faces contorted into a painful look, as they watched the happy father raise and lower his daughter in the air, causing her to squeal with delight. 

"He was taking…" Ayeka groaned under her breath.

"…To Mayuka," Ryoko finished, pointing an accusing finger at Tenchi, who paid them no heed.  Shaking her head violently, the silver-haired woman glared at archrival viciously, "well of course he wasn't talking to you, little princess!" The loud space pirate boomed. 

"Oh and like Lord Tenchi would actually favor you over someone as sweet and refined as me," the purple haired Jurain declared, taking a delicate stance.  

Growling loudly, the two contenders for Tenchi's love glared daggers at one another.  

"Tenchi!" a happy, young voice interrupted, "You're home early!"  The voice soon had an owner, as Sasami ran out of the door, still dressed in her carrot apron, Ryo-Ohki, in her tiny cabbit form, following behind her by only a few steps, meowing excitedly.  

"Yeah, Sasami," he laughed, moving Mayuka to one of his arms, so he could pat both the little girl, and her companion's heads, as they clung to his leg. "I didn't feel good about how you were acting when I left this morning, so I did my best on the exams, and hurried home."

Looking happy, yet embarrassed, the little Jurain bowed her head, a red area appearing on her face, "well I hope you made sure to do a good job.  I'd feel terrible if you failed because of some stupid nightmare I had," she spat, angry with herself for still being so young. 

"Hey now Sasami," Tenchi smiled, "if it upset you, then it's important to me.  We are family after all, every one of us.  Right Ayeka, Ryoko?"

Turning faster than the eye could follow, the two women each nodded their agreement, trying to be the first to answer him, each looking as cute as they could.  

"I couldn't agree more," Ryoko cooed, appearing beside Tenchi, to wrap her lithe arms around his neck.  "So what's say we dump the old hag, sister-in-law, and go on a honey moon…?"

"MRS. RYOKO!" the elder sister growled, pinching her foes cheek, to drag her off the man they each so cherished. "How dare you assume you would be his bride, and who are you to call anyone an old hag?  Especially when you know that Lord Tenchi and I are destined to be…." As she spoke, the purple-haired princess could picture the wonderful day when she would marry her prince, and her face began to glow an embarrassed red.  

"Yes well…" Tenchi laughed weakly, doing his best to ignore the two women's advances as he turned to the little girl still clinging to his waist.  "So, Sasami, do you need any more vegetables, or help in the kitchen?"

At this the little cabbit replied, meowing ecstatically as she leapt around on her hind legs, trying to catch the young man's eyes.  The short princess laughed, "don't worry, I didn't forget, Ryo-Ohki.  We do need some carrots Tenchi."

"Okay," the young man chuckled, handing his daughter to his smaller friend, "will you watch Mayuka while I go get some more?  It should only take a minute or two."

Yosho smiled, seeing the love in this moment filled his heart.  It was something he had never dreamed he would see again, and in his heart, he knew he was not too far off with that thought.  Soon he would flicker out of existence, since he no longer existed, thanks to the obliteration of his timeline.  Yet this had been his boon, granted to him as a gift from Tokimi.  In those final moments before everything was annihilated, she had used her power to thank the man who had saved her from Blackshire's devious plot.  

Stepping back, the young man turned to leave, so that he might see how the others in this world faired, before he left reality for good.  As he did, a tiny voice caused him to stop, the words it spoke taking away his ability to move.  

Looking over his shoulder in mock belief, Yosho saw little Mayuka staring right at him, as if he could be seen by anyone within time, her small chubby arms extended forward to reach him.  "Bu- bu- buh bye, 'Osho…" the blue haired girl muttered, waving her arm to grasp him.  

"Tenchi did you hear that!"  Sasami shouted excitedly, handing the squirming child to her father, "Mayuka just spoke!"

"Yes, Sasami I did hear," he proclaimed, tears of joy rolling down his face.  "Come on Mayuka, can you say something again for daddy?"  However the young man's words went unheard, as the little orange-eyed girl continued to move towards the nonexistent youth.  

Stepping forward, Yosho held out one finger, watching as Mayuka's hand clasped gently around it, and passed through it.  _Such an amazing child, _he realized,_ one who will lead a wonderful life._  "Goodbye little sister," he whispered, doing his best not to cry.  Leaning forward, the young man gently kissed her tiny head, and then slowly backed up, as the others swarmed the ecstatic father and his daughter, who began to look upset.  

Having spent much of her life with either Ayeka or Ryoko, the little daughter of Tenchi was not used to people not giving her what she wanted, in one fashion or another.  Ryoko, since it was the way a space pirate would act, and Ayeka because she was a descendant of Jurain Nobility.  Since this was the case, Mayuka soon began to cry, softly at first, then in a full wail.  

"There, there," Ryoko said, taking the screaming child in her hands, as if it was completely natural.  "Don't cry little one…." Within moments of being in the silver-haired woman's arms, Mayuka began to calm down, and soon stopped crying, leaving everyone to gasp at the golden-eyed woman with large shocked eyes.  "What?" the former space pirate growled, "I was getting sick of her crying, so I did something about it!  You got a problem with that?" she demanded, scanning the crowd, trying her best to protect the tough image she had worked so hard to create.  

"Lady Ayeka…" Tenchi began, turning his head, yet never taking his eyes off Ryoko, which most would consider a good move, "could you call my dad, and grandpa, and let them know that Mayuka just said her first words."

"Of course lord Tenchi," the still stunned princess bowed, slowly backing away, as if all reality had gone insane.  

"I guess… I better go check on my…. Uh… stuff…" Sasami said, here mind not keeping up.  "C'mon Ryo-Ohki…."

"Mya…." The little starship agreed, slowly following her friend, not sure what to make of her mistress's sudden reaction. 

**Moments Later:**

"Ryoko," Tenchi began, when they were alone.  "That was amazing, and I…"

"Yes…" the seductive woman cooed, leaning closely to her beloved, Mayuka still in her tender care.  

His normal nervousness returning, the young man leaned away, feeling uncomfortable with how this scene looked, as well as having the busty woman so near him.  "I have something I need to ask you, I've been thinking about it a long time, but really I'd like to ask you in private." Realizing how that sounded, the young swordsman shook his hands in front of him, "I mean it's nothing really, well it's not really nothing, but you see… well… just meet me at Funaho about one hour after dinner tonight, okay?"

Grinning victoriously, the silver-haired woman nodded, "I'll be there with bells on.  You know what outfit I mean, right Tenchi?"

"Yes I do, and leave it here!" He groaned, "and by the way, please don't tell anyone about this, I really don't want you starting over trouble over this."

"Oh alright," the golden-eyed woman moaned, floating towards the house, "but you'll owe me, and I ALWAYS collect on my debts…."  Winking at the shaken youth, the flying seductress laughed to herself mentally, with a wicked mischievous grin on her face.  _Oooh… I didn't realize Tenchi had such a dirty mind!  Maybe I should offer to share my bath with him… nah, I'll wait to celebrate his 'good news'._  

_Lucky me…_ Tenchi groaned, before making his way to the shed, to gather some more vegetables for Sasami's meal.  

_A midnight rendezvous, how interesting… _Yosho grinned, watching the man and woman who could be his parents head their separate ways._  I wonder what this is all about…._  Closing his eyes, the black-haired youth smiled, glimpsing the near future, another gift from his benefactor._ Excellent, well I do hope everything turns out in the end, as it is right now, I have an important meeting to attend…._  Nodding his head, the young man disappeared, heading off to see an old acquaintance, and so bring an end to his own life. 

**The Field:**

As the young man appeared in the vast carrot fields of the Masaki estate, he heard a terrible wailing, like some great beast was dying.  It was the kind of scream that would make ordinary men fall to their knees in fear, but he was not ordinary, by any means.  Looking around, Yosho's eyes instantly located the source of this terrible howl.  Smiling, the golden-eyed youth crossed his arms over his chest, looking at a black armored villain before him.  "Hello, Blackshire.  Is something wrong?"

"You!" the ebon knight screamed whirling, his black cloak swirling about him, and the Darkraven held tightly in his hand. "What's going on here?  One minute I'm about to destroy everything and ascend to godhood.  The next, I'm here, watching the Masaki's have a happy day, but what really sickens me, is when I try to gut them, they don't die! As a matter of fact, they don't even know I'm there!"

Laughing lightly, the son of Ryoko and Tenchi nodded, "we destroyed time with our battle, Blackshire.  Both you and the original Blackshire never existed.  However I should tell you, that your attempt at killing all three goddesses did make you a powerful enemy in Lady Tokimi."  Hearing that name caused the ebon demon to scowl as Yosho continued his explanation, as if the evil beast wasn't there.  "Your situation, and mine is two fold.  You see, for you seeing what life in Delight would have been like without us is the worst torture imaginable, but for me… well you know what it is."  

With eyes fuming rage, Blackshire slammed his dark sword into the field, hoping to rupture everything into nonexistence, yet nothing happened.  Standing back up, breathing raggedly, the emerald-eyed monster hissed his next words.  "So what you are saying, is we don't exist."  Cackling, the monster of torment looked at his foe with extreme joy.  "So this foolish world worked out for the best, who cares?  Without the original Blackshire, that means your father in Torment never proposed to your mom, and thus you were never born."

"Would you like to see what's happened in Torment?"  The golden-eyed youth asked, with a smile on his face.  Holding his had forward, a small portal, barely bigger than an old fashioned mirror, formed.  "Take a look for yourself, and see what's going on.  I already know."

Once again, the ebon knight howled, as hate and malice the likes of which few men have ever seen flowed from his unholy eyes.  "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?  HOW!?" 

"Basically, in the end, you aren't that important to the universe my dark half, and…" Yosho paused, noticing his forearm was beginning to glow with a brilliant white glow. "It appears our time is up.  We are about to be wiped from time. I doubt you'll burn in hell as I had hoped, since we're not going to be anything more than a dream after this moment…."

Standing at his full height, the massive warrior clenched his fists, a proud smile on his face. "This is not over, boy!  Remember; where there's day, there shall come night!  Where there's smoke, you will find fire! Where ever there's a Yosho, you will always find a BLACKSHIRE!"  With a final roar, one that could turn one's blood to ice, the ebon knight exploded in white light, as if poured from every seam in his armor.  Barely an instant later, the sound faded, and the demon of torment was gone, finally and forever.  

Shaking his head, Yosho smiled, as his body glowed with the warming power of the Lighthawk.  "No, Blackshire you're wrong." As the young man spoke, three wings of power appeared around him, like the petals of a giant flower blooming.  "I was the day to end your night, the smoke which choked out your fire.  My name is Yosho Masaki, and I have killed you, Blackshire…." A tear rolled down the sorrowful youth's face, finally after so long, he had done what he had sought to do all along.  He had killed the monster that killed his family, and now he was at peace.  At that moment, the great wings of the Lighthawk enveloped him, and in a flicked of light, the golden-eyed youth disappeared forever….

The Onsen: 

Setting into the warm bath, the silver haired woman moaned.  It always filled her with joy to feel the hot water lap against her naked flesh, and to breath in the humid air of the Onsen.  _This is the life,_ she mentally thought as she absent-mindedly stirred the water beside her, letting her thoughts ponder what it was that her beloved wanted to talk to her about._  I wonder what's on Tenchi's mind.  He's not usually this secretive, so it must be something big.  Now let's see… it's not my birthday, hmmm…._

_Tenchi's up to something, _a voice intruded on her thoughts, _I find that very hard to believe.  _

_Washu… _the silver-haired woman hissed, _what the hell do you want?_

Smiling impishly, the red-haired woman swam over to her daughter, apparently having been sitting behind one of the higher baths._  Now is that anyway to talk to your mommy, Little Ryoko? Especially when I have a present for you._

Cocking her eyes, with a lethal glare, the golden-eyed woman merely glared at her mother, wondering what her strange mother was talking about.

_Don't think I haven't been noticing you these past few days, _Washu grinning, taking a seat next to her ever-suspicious daughter. _ I've seen you secretly taking care of Mayuka, making cute faces at her to keep her happy, when you think no one's looking.  I know you're only acting like you hate watching over her, just like I can tell you have doubts about how good a mother you could be.  That's why I spent the whole morning looking for this,_ with that the small woman produced a small coin shaped item, causing the silver-haired woman to wonder where she had hidden it. 

_Right..._ Ryoko responded looking at the tiny metal disc skeptically._  So, you spent the whole morning looking for a weird looking coin to show me, and THAT'S suppose to prove that I could do a good job with Mayuka?  Washu, I knew you were a little screwy before, but now I'm convinced that you've totally lost it.   _

_It's not a coin; it's my psionic connection amplifier._ The green-eyed genius shouted into the golden-eyed woman's mind, noting that her daughter continued to stare with a look that broadcasted the former space pirate's lack of understanding.  Breathing deeply, the red-haired woman decided to explain more basic terms.  _When you were little, I was unable to read your thoughts, but I wanted to make your life as close to perfect as I could.  So I created this coin, as you call it, to help me achieve that goal.  This device allowed me to read your mind.  Anyone who is psionically sensitive, like you, me, and Ryo-Ohki can establish a mental link with a person who has this placed on their head.  As I said, I've altered it slightly; right now it is set to be usable only on those of the Masaki bloodline.  _

_So what you're saying is... _Ryoko began; slowly starting to follow where her mother was leading her.__

_What I'm saying is this, if you place this device on Mayuka's head, you will share a link with her like you do with Ryo-Ohki and me.  You will be able to see into her mind, and once you can do that, I'm confident it will help you understand just how much you mean to her._  Shaking her head, causing her torrent of red hair to flow side to side, Washu sighed.  With a simple flick of her thumb, the diminutive genius threw the special device to her daughter. *

Laughing, the lithe woman caught the offered gift, weighing it in her hands.  _Thanks Washu,_ she began, her voice sounding tender and warm.  Washu did her best to not show her appreciation at her daughter's words, as she sat a little taller, and smiled despite herself.  

Then with an almost casual motion, the busty space pirate hurled the amplifier into the air, firing a blast at it, blowing the marvelous piece of work into shrapnel.  _But no thanks, _Ryoko stated, her voice as snide as always. _I don't need your help to tell me what I already know.  Now then I have things to do.  So try to stay out of my head for a while, okay? _ With that the golden-eyed woman vanished, leaving a stunned Washu alone in the Onsen.

Staring at the shard of her masterpiece, which floated in the warm water, the emerald-eyed woman shook her head side to side, an even bigger smile on her face._  I'm glad to see you don't need mommy's help all the time, Little Ryoko. Still… why did you have to break my psionic connection amplifier!  It's gonna take me months to build a new one…_  Sighing heavily, the small genius sank further into the water.  _A mother, and a genius's, work is never done.  Still,_ Washu grinned, looking up towards the ceiling. _With Ryoko in a better mood that would mean I could finally get her too….  _Laughing to herself the little genius was practically glowing, as a new plot brewed in her fantastic mind.  Although rarely deadly, the universe's greatest scientist's plans were always painful, in one-way… or another….__

**The House:**

In a brightly lit room in the Masaki house, a young woman, with teal hair, took a break from her vacuuming, as an interesting device on her wrist suddenly began to blink spastically.  

_What could it be now?_ Kiyone asked herself, as she examined her wrist comm._  As if I don't have enough to do today without some jerk breaking the speed limit, or something else like that….  _Before she activated her incoming message, the green-eyed woman looked up, a quirky look on her face. _What am I saying?  I've been around Mihoshi too long… I'm a Galaxy Police Detective, not a maid!  Sure I like it here, but my job always comes first, a lot of innocent people are counting on me to protect them from dangers they don't even know about._

Pressing a flashing button, a holographic figure suddenly popped up, the dispatcher for her area.  In a frantic manner, the overworked employee went into great detail, joyously describing Kiyone and Mihoshi's last arrest, which until now the two women had thought only a speeder.  

"What?" the young woman said, her jaw nearly falling from its hinge.  "It was him!"

"Yes, it was Detective Kiyone.  You and Detective Mihoshi did an excellent job apprehending him.  Everyone here at HQ sends our thanks, and you definitely are going to be hearing from the higher ups about your recent promotional inquiries.  Keep up the good work," the small holographic officer shouted, hastily saluting her, before the transmition ended. 

_Amazing… I can't believe that guy we beamed to HQ was…_ "Well this certainly is good news," Kiyone declared aloud, talking more to herself than to anyone in particular.  

"What's good news, Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked, suddenly opening the door to casual waltz into their room, a cleaning bucket, filled with soapy water in one hand, and a bottle of cleaner with a rag in the other.  "Did you finish vacuuming?"  Suddenly the ditzy blonde gasped, dropping her items on the floor, spilling the soapy water everywhere.  "Don't tell me," she gasped, her arms tight against her chest in anticipation.  "You found my Tenchi doll!  I thought I lost it months ago!  Where was it?"   

"I didn't find your doll, Mihoshi!"  The unlucky woman snapped, noting her partner become depressed, as once again her prized doll was lost again.  Shaking her head, the woman with the orange headband continued, "I just got a call from HQ." The teal-haired woman replied, noticing that this confused her partner even more, since they had never received good news from Galaxy Police Headquarters.  "Do you remember that guy we caught speeding a few days ago?"

Pausing, the slow-witted blonde placed a finger on her chin, trying her best to recall that particular criminal.  "Hmm… Oh yeah," she suddenly uttered, a cheery grin on her face. "That nice man who offered us a drink?  What about him?"

Sighing to herself mentally, the first class detective shook her head._ How can anyone mistake a drunken space pirate for a nice guy…?_  "He wasn't drunk, Mihoshi!  He was wasted on Saki, and hitting on us!  But that's beside the point.  If you recall, we sent him to HQ, for entering a specially protected region of space, and reckless driving well above the speed limits.  Well, as it turns out, that guy was Kenzar!"

"Oh, that's great!" the blue-eyed woman declared smiling at her partner a completely lost look on her face.  "Is he an old friend of yours?"

"NO HE'S NOT A FRIEND OF MINE!" Kiyone roared, her head contorting as she screamed.  "He's the most wanted space pirate in the galaxy, and we caught him!  Not only that, but he also ratted out his crew, telling the officials everything, hoping to get out on good charges."_  Either that or he's turning them in since he got caught, who knows with nut jobs like him.  But now, finally,_ the young woman sighed tears in her eyes, _after all these years!  I can't help but get my promotion, and then I can go far away from Mihoshi…!_

"Well, that's nice," Mihoshi, proclaimed as if she had just heard a little kids daydream. Suddenly her brow deepened, as she looked at the mess on the floor.  "Hey, Kiyone?  Where did this water come from?  You really should be more careful when you vacuum.  You're making an awful mess."

"That was **your** mess, you bubble brain," the teal-haired detective shouted. However her words went unheard, as the dark skinned woman was already on her knees, humming happily as she wiped up the soapy water, oblivious to the world around her.  _Just a few more days,_ Kiyone sighed.  _Then I'm sure I'll have my answer…._

Funaho: Evening Nearly 11 pm 

Sitting next to the ancient space tree, was a remarkable young man, with brown eyes, and dark brown hair.  Peering around the calm lake around him, he seemed to be searching for something, as if what he sought would appear at any given instant, and he had to be ready to act at any moment.  After a long day of school, chores, and the excitement surrounding his daughter's first words, Tenchi Masaki merely wanted to go to bed, however the young man knew from experience, that breaking an engagement with certain space pirates can be bad for one's health.  Shaking his head, the Jurain prince couldn't believe he was shocked by this recent turn of events, despite how often it happened.  Ryoko was late.  _Can't she ever be on time for once? I mean she's the one who's always after me, it's not like I had to force her to meet me here, but she should have been here long ago.  _ 

So lost in his own brooding was the young man that his ears did not hear the hiss of matter dissipating behind him.  "Hello, Tenchi," a warm seductive voice cooed into his ear, from behind.  

Startled by this new sound, despite the familiarity of it, Tenchi leapt to his feet, whirling about to face the newcomer.  There was Ryoko, on all fours, where she had been behind him, now looking up at him with a mischievous grin.  Since the last time he had seen her, the silver-haired woman had changed outfits, as she now wore her green and pink over-shirt, which occasionally she wore as one of her most seductive dresses.  "You're late," he muttered, trying to slow his heart. 

"Oh Tenchi don't be upset," she whined, reappearing behind him, wrapping her arms around his next,  "it's not my fault!  Don't be mad.  It's all because of that mean old Ayeka."   As she breathed into his ear, the young man suddenly smelled something he hadn't before, the smell of saki.  

"You've been drinking…" the brown-eyed father muttered, disappointment in his voice._  Man, what I wanted to ask her is serious.  I wanted her full attention,_ "maybe we should do this some other time…"

"NO," the golden-eyed woman complained, floating to look him square in the eyes.  "I had too, Ayeka was watching me like a hawk, and I had to make her think I was passed out so she wouldn't follow me!"     

Sighing, Tenchi turned around, covering his face with his hands, as he faced Funaho.  "Alright," he agreed softly.  "Ryoko… what I'm about to ask you I don't take lightly, so I'm hoping you'll be serious about this with me."  Swallowing hard, the young man motioned to the ground before them, showing he would be more comfortable sitting than standing.

With a shrug, the lithe woman floated to a sitting position.  _Whatever, you say Tenchi dear.  Heck sitting together is one step away from lying together, which is basically sleeping together…._

Taking a seat beside the scantily clad woman, the young Masaki looked up at the sky.  Whatever it was the young man had to say, it was obvious to her that it weighed heavily on his mind, since he appeared to be taking his time to make sure each word was chosen carefully before he spoke.  "I have a request I want to make of you.  It's something I've recently been thinking about a lot lately."

"Oh, I see."  Ryoko said trying to hide her sadness.  _So this is it.  Tenchi's finally going to tell me to leave Mayuka alone.  I figured it would come to this one day; he probably doesn't want me to be around his kid, since I have such a temper and all.  Well FINE I don't need him, or his daughter.  _

"This is kind of hard for me to ask, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but…."

"There really is no need to say it Tenchi, I know what you want."  Standing to her feet angrily, the former space pirate looked at the young man as if he had struck her.  "We both know you don't think I'm a good person to have around Mayuka, so sure I can stay away from her.  It's fine with me!"  

"What are you talking about, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked completely shocked by the golden-eyed woman's words. "That's not what I wanted to ask you at all! "  As if answering her challenge, the young man rose to his feet as well, glaring into Ryoko's eyes.  "Where are you getting this stupid notions?  I'd never say something like that about you!"

"Stupid huh?  Well since I'm too dumb to figure things out on my own, why don't you tell me what it is you want…?"  She demanded clenching her fists.  

Quickly the brown haired man glanced at the ground.  _It's now or never. _"Well you see I've been thinking about it a lot lately.  When I was growing up, I didn't have a mom, so I really don't know how a mother is supposed to act.  The only time I've ever really seen someone doing what a mother and child do is when Washu was caring for Little Taro."  Tenchi paused getting ready for the big moment.  "I guess I shouldn't say the only time, since there is one other person I've been fortunate enough to have help me watch over my Noodles, you Ryoko.  I've noticed you taking care of her when you didn't think anyone was near, and I see the way you care for her.  I think that deep down you love her as much, if not more, than I do.  Which is why I have to ask, Ryoko, will you be Mayuka's mother?"

The silver-haired woman paused, having not expected Tenchi to ask her something like that.  _Man, does everyone know how I feel about the kid?  I really need to work on my sneaking.  Must be getting soft, staying in one spot like this….  _After a few moments the lithe space pirate shook the cobwebs from her mind.  "So you drug me out here to ask me that?  Why all the secrecy?"

"I don't know, Ryoko.  I just didn't feel comfortable asking you in front of the others.  I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."  

As he looked at the golden-eyed goddess before him, Tenchi couldn't help but wonder. _ Why did I ask her to meet me out here?  I mean did I have something else in mind?  No, of course not.  Still, why not ask her in front of the others, it certainly would have made this a lot less of a cloak and daggers thing.  _Gazing at the lithe woman, the young Masaki could only stare.  _Ryoko does look nice tonight, _he admitted to himself, then pausing to wonder why he would think such a thing

Calming herself, the silver-haired woman smiled, bowing her head almost respectfully.  "It's funny, here I thought you were going to profess your undying love to me, and you wanted me to be the mother of **our** child."  Sighing, the golden-eyed space pirate looked upwards, to the heavens, as a smile cracked her slender lips.  "If that's all you wanted was an answer Tenchi, and not to propose, then my answer's simple.  My answer is yes." *

At that instant, the young man felt his heart nearly leap from his chest as he laughed.  It wasn't that anything about this scene was funny, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel overjoyed, and laughing simply seemed like the best idea.  For months, since Mayuka's birth, the question of who would be her mother had plagued his heart, and now, after all this time, to have an answer made Tenchi's heart feel free, as if there would never be a limit to his joy.  

Smiling at Ryoko, the brown-haired youth shook his head, "thanks, Ryoko. You have no idea what this means to me, if there's anything I could ever do to repay you…."

It was then their eyes met.  Perhaps it was the quiet smile on the lithe woman's face, the serene surroundings, the joy each felt that the other took the matter of Mayuka's parentage so seriously, or even something deeper, but as the two figures gazed at each other, each found they could not look away.  

Taking a step forward, which caused them to be so close they were nearly touching, the young man reached out, unsure why, to take Ryoko's hand in his own.  Smiling, he nervously looked at their intertwined hands.  "Ryoko…" he began, shaking her hand once lightly, yet passionately, "thanks again.  This means a lot, not just to me, but I'm sure it will be important to Mayuka as well.  I-"

Shaking her head, Ryoko shushed him, taking too much joy in staring into his eyes to be distracted by idle chatter.  It was a very rare moment when she could be alone with Tenchi, rarer still when he would **ask** to be alone with her, and she did not want to waste this precious moment.  "It's all right, Tenchi," she smiled, "I promise to do my best for Mayuka."

With that, silence filled the small island, as the two figures stared at each other.  Closing their eyes, it felt as if each breath they took lasted years, as ever so slowly, their faces drifted closer and closer.  What felt like eons later, the young man, and seductive space pirate's lips met.  It was a sensation that neither would ever forget; it was each person's first kiss.  Yet to each of them it was so much more than that.  

It was at that moment when Tenchi realized the truth behind why he wanted this secluded rendezvous.  This wasn't about Mayuka, although it was true that his daughter's motherless plight had caused him numerous nights of worry. That had merely been the clenching factor that helped his troubled heart make its decision.  Although Tenchi Masaki loved each of his extended family with all his being, he knew in the end that he could only give his heart to one of them, and now it seems he had made his choice.  Slowly, the Jurain youth uncoiled his hand from Ryoko's and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against himself.  

To Ryoko, this was more than a mere kiss it was proof.  Proof that she was more than some machine for Kagato, or a test subject for her mother.  It was this kiss, which signified her claim to humanity, that she could be loved, and could give love.  It was this kiss, which gave her the right to live, to be the woman she wanted to be.  

Then, as suddenly as it began, the two figures parted, Tenchi taking a soft step backwards.  Looking at the silver-haired woman, he smiled.  "Well, I'd better go. It's getting late, and I want to check on Mayuka before I go to bed."

"Would you like me to come by and tuck you in, Tenchi dear?" the excited space pirate cooed, arching her back to present herself to him.  "Of course with me there, you definitely wouldn't need covers…."

"That's quiet all right, Ryoko," he laughed nervously.  "Now there is one thing I still have to do.  I have to tell Ayeka."

"What?  Why?"

Shaking his head, the young man looked at her with sad eyes.  "Ryoko, if I was doing this with Ayeka, wouldn't you want to know about it, as soon as possible?  I mean would it be fair for me to keep it from you?"

Pondering his words for a few moments, the lithe woman seemed confused.  "First off if that little princess was capable of sneaking out for something like this I'd be impressed…." Pausing, the golden-eyed woman's shoulder's slumped, as she turned her focus back on him, "but no, I guess it wouldn't be right."

"Okay, then it's settled. I imagine since I'm still on my walk, Ayeka is up.  I'll just go tell her now."  Tenchi said slowly backing away, "goodnight, Mother Ryoko."

Grinning at the retreating youth, the lithe woman waved with a few fingers, as she watched him go.  "Goodbye, Father Tenchi…."  

Within moments, the young man had disappeared into the darkness, heading back towards the house._  That's what I love about you, Tenchi.  No matter what happens, you always think about others before your own happiness. I know Ayeka won't like what you have to say, but coming from you IS better than it coming from anyone else. _

Ryoko smiled, as she looked at the stars above.  Today had been like a wonderful dream.  _NO_, she thought suddenly, _it's been better than a dream.  Today was real!_  Still as she watched the stars twinkling in the heavens, the lithe woman couldn't help but feel something was amiss, as if things had happened like this before, but differently.  It all reminded her of a dream she had the night before, when she dozed off earlier, as well as numerous times before.  The details were always fuzzy, but in her dreams, her and Tenchi had been married, and had a son, who possessed her golden eyes, and looked almost exactly like Yosho.  

_Wishful thinking,_ she told herself, as she began to hum a tune about cherry blossoms, while floating into the air.  Tonight the lithe woman felt like celebrating, true she had promised Tenchi she wouldn't tell anyone about this meeting, or what happened, until he said otherwise, but tonight the former space pirate was full of more energy, and thirst for life than ever before.  Tonight was the beginning of something big, something grand, and something that would once again redefine her life, as it had been when she first saw her beloved Tenchi.  With a wondrous laugh, Ryoko propelled herself into the air; arms open as if she was going to hug the heavens themselves.

**A few minutes later: **

**The Masaki House:**

_What is that monster woman doing? _ Ayeka asked herself, as she watched the woman in the revealing outfit fly merrily through the night sky.  _She's too happy, which makes me nervous.  Something must be going on._

Just then, three timid knocks came from the door, causing the purple haired woman to start, coming out of her observational hatred of the silver-haired demoness.  "Lady Ayeka…?" a whispering man's voice called out, "are you still awake?"

_Lord Tenchi?  What is he doing here at this hour…?  _Peering out the window once again, the young Jurain suddenly began to piece things together, _Of course!  He told that monster woman to get lost, and she's got herself drunk again, which means he must be here too…. _ Giggling herself into a frenzy, the young princess appeared to be acting more like Mihoshi than herself, as she hopped excitedly from one foot to the other. _ He must have come to profess his unending love to me!  Oh how romantic, the moon is so full, and it's so late at night, the perfect time for a romantic confession of his undying love…._

Gasping, the young princess looked at herself frantically, "just a moment, Lord Tenchi, I will be right there.  I just need to put something on, I shall only be a moment."  _I cannot let Lord Tenchi see me like this, I'd look too cheap, too easy…_the first princess of Jurai proclaimed mentally, despite the fact she was wearing at least three layers of clothes.  Glancing at her feet, the purple haired princess saw her sister happily sleeping on her futon.  "Sasami," she whispered, kneeling to shake the slumbering girl. "Sasami!" she said a little louder, finally jarring the blue-haired youth awake. 

  
"What is it, Ayeka?" Sasami moaned sleepily rubbing her eyes, as she sat up.  

"Lord Tenchi is at the door," the red-eyed woman declared, as if it answered everything.

"Well why don't you answer it?" the tired youth muttered, not in the mood to be forced to think.  

"I cannot!  Not looking like this," she shrieked in a whisper, motioning to her nightgown, "I don't have any make up on either, please go talk to him while I get ready."

"Do I have too, sister?  I'm so tired…." Looking up, Sasami saw the look in her sibling's eyes, and with a heavy sigh, rose to her feet and made her way to the door.

**Outside the room:**

_What could be taking her so long?  _Tenchi asked himself as he stared at the oak door in confusion. _ Women… it takes them forever to do anything!  Unless…  I wonder if Ryoko has already told her?  That certainly would make her act this strange… not that Ayeka or Ryoko needs an excuse to do something weird. _

Just then, the door slid open, and out stepped a worn out looking Sasami.  The little blue-haired girl's eyes barely seemed able to stay open by their own, and as she spoke, her words sounded very tired.  "Ayeka says she's getting ready… so if you can wait…." As a sign of her weariness, the little princess's head drooped, as she nearly fell asleep where she stood.  However barely a second later, her head shot back up, and she continued her tired speech.  "I'm gonna go back to bed, but Ayeka will be out in a little while, okay Tenchi?"

Smiling, the young man patted her politely on the head, "sure Sasami, you have a good nights sleep."  Too tired to say anything else, the pink-eyed girl grunted quietly and staggered back into her room, dragging her feet behind her. 

**Twenty minutes later:**

Leaning against the wall, the youngest Masaki's head bobbed up every so often, as he fought hard to stay awake.  He knew in his heart, that what he was doing was the right thing, but his body was rather worn from the long, mentally, physically, and emotionally, day, and it was starting to show.  Finally, as in the end it must, Tenchi's body won out, and his eyes shut, as he drifted off to sleep.  

"Lord Tenchi…" a warm voice said, jolting him awake, as he felt a tender hand brush against his chest.  Shaking his head frantically the young man smiled at the sight before him. 

"Oh, Hello Ayeka." He moaned, nodding at the beautiful woman, who was draped in her finest Jurain robes, each hair perfectly in place, and a fragrant smell of cherry blossoms wafting from her silky skin.  "Uh… you didn't have to get so dressed up," the brown-haired youth began, nervously scratching his head. "I just had something I needed to tell you."

"Yes!" Ayeka gasped, leaning into him, her hands clasped as she waited to hear those words she had been waiting for.  

This didn't sit well with the tired prince, who stepped back out of shock, causing the young woman to collapse onto the ground in a heap.  Reaching down, Tenchi laughed weakly, trying to disarm this situation quickly, before the noblewoman got upset.  "Well you see I just came from Funaho.  Ryoko was there and…" it was then, the young man paused, not sure how to say this. 

"What is it Lord Tenchi," the purple-haired princess asked, dusting herself off while keeping her eyes on him the entire time.  "She did not harm you in any way did she?" Almost instantly, the red-eyed Jurain scanned her beloved, looking for any open wounds, or areas of serious injury.  

"No, nothing like that…" inhaling quickly, the young man knew his only hope was to quickly say what he had to say.  YouseeIaskedRyokotobeMayuka'smom.Sheexceptedandthenwekindakissed.  Well, I'm glad we had this talk, I think I'm going to go to bed now," Tenchi laughed weakly, trying to edge his way to his room.

_Did he just say…?_  Ayeka seemed stunned as her mind quickly took in Tenchi's words, and she turned her eyes upon him.

_Oh man, I'm gonna get it now…. _He shivered, closing his eyes, preparing to hear the young princess scream her hatred of the silver-haired woman at the top of her lungs.  However it was a sound that never came.  

Instead something far worse happened.  Something, which hurt Tenchi more than any training session, or battle ever had.  Ayeka cried.  It was a soft sob, barely noticeable, but it was there.  Opening his eyes, the pain only got worse.  It was probably the most heart-rending sight he had ever beheld.  There she stood, her head drooped, as she tenderly wiped the cascading tears from her eyes.  

Quickly stepping forward, the young man found himself at a loss, he stood there, arms frozen as if he were about to embrace her, unsure if that was the right thing to do, or not.  "Ayeka, I-"

"NO!" she hissed, stepping back, still covering her eyes with one robed arm, as the other barred him from getting any closer.  "Stay away from me!  I thought you cared for me Lord Tenchi! How could you do such a thing, to not only leave your child, heir to the throne of Jurai, in that monster woman's clutches, but to also kiss her; to display such an affection of love for so horrible a monster?  How could you hurt me so badly, after all I've done to show how much I care for you?"

Feeling his heart shattering, the Jurain prince swallowed, feeling his own eyes water.  "Ayeka… I'm sorry.  I didn't plan this, I mean I did want to ask Ryoko about Mayuka, but I never planned on anything else.  Please, forgive me for hurting you," folding his hands before him, the son of a Shinto priest bowed slightly, trying his best to show the pain in his own heart.  

Peering from behind her sleeve, like a timid animal watching a human from afar, the red-eyed woman saw this gesture, and bit back her pain.  Dropping her arms to her side, the young woman no longer cared if he saw her in crying, for there was no longer any reason to be brave.   Stepping forward, Tenchi wrapped his arms around her, in one final attempt to comfort her.  Breathing deep, Ayeka became engrossed in his smell; it was earthly, yet not offensively.  His scent reminded her of the great gardens back home, and her own personal one here on Earth.  Looking up, a broken smile on her face, the purple-haired woman spoke, her voice crackled and full of grief.  "So… I suppose that means she's won, and I am to go home, to Jurai."

"Of course not, Ayeka."  Tenchi said, meeting her eyes with his own, which showed the deep passionate kindness that he was known for.  "Just because I kissed Ryoko, doesn't mean anything has to change between you and me. We can still go for walks, and talk about Jurai.  I still love you Ayeka.  That will never change.  You'll always be important to me, and always wanted and welcome in my home.  If you left, then this place would be too empty, too quiet.  We all need you here, you're so important to our day to day lives that I can't even begin to describe it."

Laughing, the young princess looked away, "I had made a special lunch for tomorrow, so that we might go on a picnic, just the two of us.  I suppose that such a thing is out of the question now."

"Not really," Tenchi said, stepping back, yet holding her hands securely in his own. "We can still do that.  Like I just said, I love spending time with you Ayeka, and this wasn't an easy decision on my part.  I would **NEVER** do anything to purposely hurt you."

Smiling, tears continuing to roll down her cheeks, the young princess met his eyes.  _No matter what happens, you always know what to say to make things feel right, Lord Tenchi.  That is one reason I will always love you.  Perhaps… perhaps it is not too late.  I may have been hasty in thinking the final victory was Ryoko's.  There is still a chance, as long as I draw breath that we can be together.  _  Releasing his hands, the purple-haired woman nodded, "Very well then, Lord Tenchi.  Then I shall see you tomorrow."

"Okay," he whispered, "and don't worry about Ryoko.  I think I have an idea how to keep her busy.  Oh and Ayeka…" he began, causing her to start.  "Thanks for forgiving me."  Nodding happily, the two parted company, it had been a painful confrontation, with wounds that would take time to heal, but the two Jurains knew they were better for it, and that bright, not dark, days were on the horizon.

Ayeka sighed as she returned to her room, looking at her sister sprawled out on the floor, her tiny arms and legs going every which way, as she snored loudly.  Smiling, the purple-haired woman moved the slumbering girl's limbs back onto her futon, covering her with the blanket when she was done.  

Looking out the window once again, the red-eyed princess was uncertain whether to cry or laugh.  It pained her deeply that her beloved, Tenchi, had kissed her rival, as well as bestowed upon her the honor of being his daughter's mother, yet at the same time she felt relieved.  It was as if a great tension was taken from her soul, and now for the first time since she left Jurai well over 700 years ago, she could finally relax.  

In the end she decided to laugh, as her thoughts turned to the idea of Ryoko trying to nurture the tiny infant. _ Mihoshi would have better luck than that monster woman, _she mused. Looking up at the full moon, Ayeka saw a lithe figure fly in front of it.  "Well Ryoko," the first princess whispered to the happy woman, as if she could be heard.  "You win the first round, and I congratulate you on this.  However, I am not willing to admit defeat just yet.  Now more than ever, Lord Tenchi will need me to protect not only himself, but his child as well, from the horrible fate you have planned for him." 

Despite this new knowledge, Ayeka Jurai grinner as she closed her eyes, tomorrow would be a new day, and she was sure it would be a better one._  I do wish you had chosen me, Lord Tenchi, for I am certain we would have led a wondrous life on Planet Jurai.  You, me, Mayuka, even your father and, of course, my brother, would be welcome.  We could have all stayed together there for many years.  Yet in the end as long as you are happy, I also shall be.  _ 

That night, as the young princess drifted off to sleep, she grinned, hoping this would put an end to the terrible nightmares she had been having as of late, ones where **she** was Mayuka's mother, and all she could do was sit by, and watch, as the dark blue-haired infant slowly faded away.  

It was then a sharp pain emerged in her gut.  Wincing, the young princess opened her eyes slowly, seeing the source of her suffering.  In her sleep, Sasami had kicked her leg out, and inadvertently, struck her square in the stomach.  _Besides,_ Ayeka mentally groaned, _why would I want to be Mayuka's mother, when I have enough trouble with my own sister…?_

"You don't have to call me Aunt Sasami, Yosho," the sleeping girl grumbled in her sleep with a slight laugh, as her own dreams changed from ones of dark demons, to a golden-eyed youth who looked amazingly like her brother.

Brushing her sister's hair out of her face, Ayeka grinned._  What bizarre dreams you have Sasami.  Imagining our brother as your nephew…._  Rolling about, to get comfortable once again, the red-eyed woman nestled in her futon one final time, before drifting off to sleep, knowing there would be new challenges, and adventures to come when the sun rose once again on the red-roofed house. 

**Universe of Torment:**

**In Okinawa:**

_You know this chapter is nearly finished and I haven't even titled it yet._  Yosho declared pausing in his writing, coming into town always helped him with his writing, since it allowed him to leave the constant craziness of his home life.  _Let's see this is chapter ten,_ the young man paused as he tried to think of a title to this portion.  _What sums up this chapter well?  Let's see.  _For long moments the pondering scribe stared at the ground.  _Ah! I know, A Night of Reunion._  Smiling to himself, the golden-eyed youth carefully wrote in the title, almost positive he would change it later as had with all the other parts.  Still, for the moment he was happy with the name, and with a quick motion flipped back to the end of that notebook section, to continue writing his story.  

It was at that instant, when a dark shadow appeared, blocking out the sun.  "Hey Yosho," a bubbly voice chimed. 

The shocked young man quickly jerked his head up; he would know that voice anywhere.  It was that voice, which had echoed in his dreams for years, filled his every waking hour, and made his once sane mind, as sane as a man who lives with Ryoko and Washu could be, doubt reality itself.  The owner of that perky voice was Sakuya Kumashiro, the girl of his dreams.   "Uh...hello, Sakuya.  What are you doing here?" He babbled, his brain never working right around the volleyball captain.  

"Some friends and I were out shopping when I saw you sitting over her.  What is that you are working on?  Is it for one of your classes?"  Laughing, she sat down on the bench beside him, trying to read over his shoulder, "I bet it is, you're always so focused in class.  I wish I could be more like you.  You're so perfect, always getting assignments done way early, where as I have to hurry to get them done the week before they're due."

"Huh?  Oh this?" Yosho declared, a few minutes behind in the conversation, holding up his notebook, giving it a disgusted look.  "It's nothing really just something I've been writing to waste time.  It's based on a string of dreams I've been having recently, and...." The golden-eyed young man rambled.  Sadly Sakuya sent his mind to a crashing halt, yet his mouth was free of that curse.  

Before the golden-eyed youth could react, the lithe young woman snatched the notebook from his hands, reading his latest entry.  Quickly he patted his finger tips together constantly, embarrassed to have anyone read his work, "I know it's not very good, but..."

"I think it's great," she shouted happily as she finished the page he had been writing.  "You say this is based off one of your dreams?"  Laughing, she turned towards him, looking square into his eyes with her own, which reflected nothing but joy.  "You must have some weird dreams.  Is there more to it?  I'd love to read it."

"Well, all the other nine chapters are written before that one," he replied.  Like an energetic child, Sakuya flipped back to the previous chapter, entitled Festival of Life.  The black-haired woman quickly began to scan over the document, showing her amazing ability to read and take in information at a level far beyond her age level.  Seeing her take such an interest in her in his art caused the muscular youth to grin, however it was an emotion that soon changed into horror.

_Oh no…_Yosho thought, a terrified expression replacing his joyous one.  _Why did she have to flip to that one?  That's the one about my dream where we go on a date!  I hope she can take it as a joke.  If she gets mad at me for it… Wait, I mention mom's powers in there!  This could be bad.  I better say something…._

The son of Ryoko was now sweating bullets as he tried to think of something to say, in a desperate attempt to cover for having her in his story.  "I... uh... that is… well…." Finally, his mind caught up to his mouth.  "I was writing the story as it happened in the dream.  Later I plan on changing the characters to fit the idea.  I mean some of the things I have happening are kind of crazy, don't you think?"  Yosho weakly laughed as he intently watched her read.  There was a long pause as she finished chapter 9, closing the notebook with a thud, which echoed in his ears.

"Crazy?" Sakuya asked looking up at him, water welling in her eyes.  It appeared the young woman was about to start crying.  "So you think it would be crazy for someone to want to spend a day at the festival with me?" she asked her voice filled with hurt and anger at his statement.  

Yosho's breath caught in his throat.  Frantically he tried to calm her, "NO! Not at all, Sakuya," he began.  "I, personally, would love to spend the day with you at the festival," the golden-eyed youth stated, sitting beside her, placing a kind hand on her shoulder as he accidentally allowed some of his true feelings to slip out.  "What I was talking about was-"

"Great, then meet me at the festival at school tomorrow at ten o'clock, ok Yosho?"  Sakuya asked smiling happily.  

Yosho stood frozen unsure what to say or do.  This was something he had, until now, only dreamed about.  He had a date with his dream girl.  Finally he managed to speak, "ok, sure I'll see you there."  Sakuya grinned happily, closing her eyes. 

"Hey, is it alright if I burrow your story?  I'd like to read it all if I can."  

"Well… I would let you, but its not finished yet, and all."

"Ok then, I'll tell you what.  I'll read it all when it's finished," she chimed, her perky almost bubbly attitude returning.  "Or, you can tell me all about it on our date tomorrow ok?" Sakuya offered, with very little subtlety.

Yosho's heart paused for a moment when Sakuya said the word date.  However when blood resumed its flow through his veins, he managed to continue speaking.  "Sure, I can do that.  I mean if you really want me to."

Saying nothing, the young black-haired woman smiled happily, a hushed giggle escaping from her lips.  "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the festival!"  Walking away, a perky spring in her step, the energetic youth waved to the stunned young man, as she resumed her walk.  

**Sunset at the Masaki house:**

Yosho walked up the path to his house.  Humming merrily to himself.  He was on top of the world, as he made his way home, the long blacked haired young man threw his notebook into the air, causing it to spin a few times before he caught it.  Once he was nearly to his house he saw his mother, sprawled out on the roof, relaxing in the setting sun, wearing her red shirt and white shorts that she liked to wear on the hot summer days.  "Good evening mother!" the golden-eyed youth called happily to the cyan haired woman.  "It's been a great day hasn't it?"

Ryoko sat up from her semi-awake state, casting her excited son a curious look.  "What are you up to Yosho," she asked raising her tone in warning at the end.  She knew that her son rarely was so cheerful, unless he was in the middle of something big.  "You didn't sign us up for another one of those stupid family days, did you?"

"No, I didn't mom, and I'm not up to anything," he said laughing at her accusations.  "I just had the most wonderful day of my life, and I just know tomorrow will be even better!"  

"Well, it sounds like someone had a good time in town," a very nasal voice replied.  A few moments later the owner of the voice stepped around the corner of the house, holding a large rake.  She was a small woman, appearing to be no more than twelve years old, with long pinkish red hair that hung down to her feet, and deep green eyes.  It was none other than Washu, the universes greatest scientific genius, and Yosho's grandmother.  She wiped the sweat from her brow; apparently she had been working quite hard in the warm sunset.  The tiny genius was not wearing her usual Science Academy outfit; instead she sported a blue and white striped tee shirt, and a pair of red shorts.  "So what happened?  Did you get that book you're righting published or something?  You're home later than you said you were supposed to be."

Yosho smiled mischievously, closing his eyes, "No, nothing like that.  I just made some plans for tomorrow, that's all.  I'm going to the festival at school."  He stood looking at the two women, first his mother, then his grandmother, wanting to tell them whom he was going with, but he was just too excited at the moment, and was hoping they might guess.  

"Hey what's all the commotion," Tenchi asked coming out of the house wearing his field clothes, a glass of water in his hands.  Having only returned from the fields a few minutes ago, he was still covered in dirt, and looked fairly warm.  Trailing behind him a few steps was his constant field companion, Ryo-Ohki, who stood beside him eating a carrot happily.  Stopping he sighed heavily, "Ryoko!  What are you doing out here?  You're supposed to be cleaning INSIDE the house."  The first prince of Jurai shook his head, even after all these years he still had to watch his wife every minute to make sure she did her chores.  

Suddenly appearing behind her husband, Ryoko wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh but Tenchi it's so hot inside.  I needed to take a break, or I'd just die of heat stroke."

"It's not that hot Ryoko," Tenchi muttered realizing she was trying to weasel out of work.  "Besides, you've been laying around ALL day long.  Remember everyone is arriving tomorrow, and we want the house to look nice for them, don't we?"  He asked looking at her with his large brown eyes.  The cyan-haired woman did her best to avoid meeting his eyes, as she hated to be scolded.  Realizing the conversation with his wife was going nowhere; the young man returned his sights to his son.  "Oh yeah, by the way Yosho before I forget, someone called for you a few minutes ago.  It was a girl, Sakuya, I think."

At that mention of his dream girl's name, Yosho's eyes lit up.  "She called here?  But how did she get this number," he asked nervously, trying to sound cool and confident despite how excited he was.  

"She said she got it from the school directory, " the first prince of Jurai declared with a shrug, taking off his work gloves, to wipe his sweaty brow.  "Anyway, her number is on the table."  Laughing slightly, Tenchi looked up at his son, "she told me you **have** to call her, she really made it sound urgent."

"Sakuya?" Washu said curiously as she watched Yosho's reaction.  "Isn't that the name of the volley-ball captain, and most popular girl, at your school, Yosho?  It isn't that Sakuya is it?"

Yosho put one hand behind his head, laughing timidly. "Yes, it is….  You see… that is..." finally he took a deep breath.  Quickly the shaken youth muttered, "we have a date tomorrow."

[Washu, Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko all collapse anime style]

Ryoko was the first one up, hugging her son close to her.  Tears flowed down the former space pirates face, as she wailed, nearly choking her son in her embrace.  "Oh my baby is all grown up!  Where has the time gone?"

"Mom..." Yosho moaned, trying to pry himself free of the golden-eyed woman's grasp.  Yet his mother was not listening to a word he was saying, she instead continued to cry, acting more like his great-great-grandmother, Misaki, than a former space pirate.  In desperation, the golden-eyed youth looked pleadingly at his father for aid.  

Tenchi shook his head, doing his best to pry the cyan-haired woman off of the struggling youth.  To Yosho's joy, as soon as his father touched his mother, she released him.  However the busty former space pirate then latched onto her husband, hugging him close, nearly snapping him in two.  "Well," the golden-eyed youth quickly stated, checking to make sure he was still in one piece.  "I guess I better go.  I need to call Sakuya back.  So, I'll talk to you all later!"  In a flash, Yosho bolted into the house, searching for the phone number his father had mentioned. 

"I can't believe it," Washu said after he had left. "Yosho has a date!  I never thought I'd see the day.  He's always been such a quiet boy, I was worried he might never meet anyone."

Ryoko pushed off of Tenchi, eyeing her mother with menacing glare.  When she spoke it was obvious she was back to normal, "What are you talking about Washu?  He is MY son after all; of course he's going to have the girls coming after him.  I mean when you have a mom as beautiful as me, you can't help but be attractive."

"I'm glad to see you're taking this so well Ryoko," Tenchi said looking into the house. "I would have figured you'd be interrogating him for information on this girl."  

Throwing her head back the cyan haired woman laughed heartily.  "Oh Tenchi, I've changed so much since we first met!  You know I'm surprised you don't know me better than that," she said waving a hand at him coyly.  "Now then, I better go, I have so much work to do," her last few words rang melodiously in the air as Ryoko disappeared.   

"She's up to something," the pink haired genius stated.  "I think we better keep an eye on her."

Tenchi nodded, exhaling sharply, "of course.  She wouldn't be Ryoko if she wasn't always up to something.  I'll go tell grandpa the news, then I'll call dad at the office from the shrine, and let him know what to expect." 

**Later that night:**

Ryoko sat on her and Tenchi's bed sulking her arms crossed over her chest as she started at the floor before her with such fury, it seemed the wooden floor would soon burst into flames. _ I can't believe they caught me!  I mean how did they even know I was gonna do that?  Damn it!  I can't believe I'm being grounded…._

As the cyan-haired woman continued to brood on her current problem, the door quietly opened, and in peaked one of her captors, her husband, Tenchi.  The young man held his hands in front of him, as he approached her, as if to show he had no weapons, and was not a threat. "Hello Ryoko, is it alright if I come in now?"  He asked, in a timid voice.  

Turning her head up, she looked away from him, making a pouting noise.  "I'm sorry we grounded you, but you really shouldn't have been eavesdropping on Yosho like that.  It isn't very nice, and since you wouldn't stop after we asked you, that's why we had to unplug all the other phones.  I've been talking to him about tomorrow, and this Sakuya sounds like a very sweet girl.  I told him he could bring her by tomorrow night, after the festival if he wanted.  That way Yosho would have someone to talk to, since Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone are more our friends than his."  Still the space pirate did not respond to his words, and continued to look away, her face a mask of hurt feelings.  Sitting on the bed next to her, Tenchi sighed in desperation. "Ryoko don't act like that.  You didn't expect Yosho to stay your little boy forever, did you?  I mean I was about his age when I met you..."

"Tenchi," she said her voice sounding rough as she finally looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.  "I don't like it.  That girl's up to something, I just know it!  She's going to hurt my little boy's feelings."  Her golden eyes glistened with sadness, and a hint of anger at being powerless to help.  

The brown eyed youth placed his hands on her neck, gently massaging her shoulders, "and how do you know that Ryoko?  You haven't even met her.  You know you're such a worrier.  I keep forgetting how much you worry over every little thing."  As he massaged her neck, the seductive space pirate's head twirled around as a moan escaped her lips. "Now why don't we just go to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning, after you've had some rest, okay?"

Nodding seductively, the silver haired ex-space pirate slowly looked over at her husband.  Her golden eyes appeared hungry as she examined him like a spider does its prey.  Bed certainly was on her mind, however sleep was not.  "You know Tenchi, I've always thought we should have a little girl, what do you say?"

Shocked by his wife's sudden statement, Tenchi stammered for an answer, "Ryoko, I..." he began, but his words were stopped as she pressed a slender finger against his lips. 

"I know it'll take a lot of effort.  I mean look how long it took to have Yosho, but I'm sure you'll be more than up to the challenge."  Without saying another word, Ryoko removed her fingers, kissing her husband squarely on the lips as she leaned forward causing them both to topple onto the bed.  

In the last few nights, the seductive space pirate had been having a bizarre recurring dream.  One in which she was not married to Tenchi, where Sasami was still young, and where Ryoko cared for a small blue haired baby.  In that strange dream world she was happy, although it was a different kind of joy than what she felt right now. 

**Elsewhere:  In a realm unaffected by Time**

_Interesting…._ A hollow voice echoed, watching the scene between Blackshire and Yosho play out. _ You did rather well for one with such limited mental powers brother….  Perhaps had you taken the emotion equation into play, as I have, you would not be in your current state…._  Holding up a large emerald, the looming figure, dressed in black armor, like a knight of old, complete with a large black visor, examined it, with twin eyes which glowed from under his visor with a sapphire hue.  _Just like our brother.  But I see the visions I gave those in one reality turned the tide of things, and you have lost it all.  _

Were I capable of laughing, I would say this whole ordeal was amusing.  The idea of two Universes, Torment and Delight, indeed!  If such legend WERE true, then the war would have been long over before your experiments.  It would have ended, when that boy killed Yuzuha, the tree of darkness.  Pausing in his thoughts, the ebon knight looked at his feet, where the dried husk of an ancient corpse laid.  The old body looked like the remains of a demon, apparently vertically cut in two.  I am sorry, Yuzuha, when we gave birth to you, this was not our intent, dear daughter.   At least I am as sorry as I can be.  However, as you know, my brothers were always obsessed with their games, constantly trying to overpower the other.  I bear this Tenchi Masaki no ill will, nor do I see any reason for our paths to ever cross.  He is only a single mortal, why Blackshire wasted time bonding himself to his bloodline is beyond me.  There is only one enemy, and I will destroy them.

Reaching into a pouch on his side, the mysterious man pulled out a large ruby, equally the size of his emerald.  _Now it is time, it is finally time.  After all you and our dear brother have done, Blackshire, it shall be up to me to set things right.  I watched you mess with time for so long, but now that time has righted itself, you can't interfere any longer.  You would probably hate me, more than usual, if you knew you had a part in my victory.  The end is nigh; the true purpose for the Ebon Knights is at hand.  Soon all will be set right, the heavens will tremble, and the goddess's will fall.  All before the power we bear, all before the calculating, omnipotent power of Jerthose.  It is not pride or ego.  It is simply the truth.  _

**Next Time: **Things that had gone wrong have once again been set right, yet new adventures and threats loom on the horizon for both Universes.   

What will happen between Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka now?  Does Ryoko really have what it takes to be Mayuka's mom, or will it all end in sorrow?  Will Kiyone ever get that promotion she so longs for, and escape the clutches of Mihoshi?  What about Yosho, is there happiness in his future?  And when did Tenchi (Torment) propose to Ryoko, since the Blackshire Interval, Vegeta Muyo 2, Ryoko's Birthday (Part 4) and The Waking Nightmare never occurred?  How was Yosho born?  

Who is this Jerthose, and what are The Ebon Knights?  What purpose do they serve? How can he be Blackshire's brother? Who is the third brother and what happened to him?  Not to mention the whole Yuzuha being his daughter thing?  

So many questions, but now we are out of time.  

However be watching, for this is far from the end of the story.  Indeed The Final Saga is finally over, but the ultimate war is brewing.  Keep watching my stories, for there are many new ones on the horizon.  Including the one to conclude this epic, entitled: **Tenchi Muyo: The Celestial Wars**

Well this ends my tale, thanks for reading it, all 535 pages.  

Remember chapter 2?  This scene was taken from there, lazy I know, but it fit so well. Remember chapter 4?  This scene was taken from there, lazy I know, but it fit so well. Plus this is the way things were meant to be.


End file.
